


Save the Last Dance for Me

by Wonderdyke



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All Sins Avenged, Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Somnophilia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Gets a Happy Ending Who Deserves It, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karma is a Bitch to the Bad Guys, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Eggsy, PTSD, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Harry, because F you writers, merlin lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 159,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: Eggsy was used to being the ‘bit “o’ rough’.  Used to being the pretty little omega that rich tits liked to pluck outta the gutter and promise the moon to.  All “bond with me and you’ll never work again”.  Since only ten percent of the population were omegas and forty alphas it was not surprising that those with money and power tried to buy them a pretty little piece like Eggsy to keep safe and pregnant… even if he were a bloke.~Harry turned, unbuttoning his cuffs and gently rolling them up to his elbows.  Merlin's husband was a fucking menace, a temptation in a bespoke suit and he knew exactly what he was doing; what sort of intimations those slim fingers were making as they bared his forearms.  Damn him for a fool but even after their many years together he was utterly besotted with the man.~Harry heard Merlin growl in his ear, rough and predatory but not jealous.  Possessive. Harry was fairly sure the sound was meant for the boy, and not his husband.  Harry would’ve happily teased the other alpha about it, except his blood was rushing in his ears and he was hard enough to hammer nails.





	1. Ace of Harts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my Merhartwin poly alpha/omega fic! 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Want to flame me or beg for more chapters? You can contact me via tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/wonderdyke

Eggsy was used to being the ‘bit “o’ rough’.  Used to being the pretty little omega that rich tits like to pluck outta the gutter and promise the moon to.  All “bond with me and you’ll never work again”.  Since only ten percent of the population were omegas and forty alphas it wasn't surprising that those with money and power try to buy them a pretty little piece like Eggsy to keep safe and pregnant… even if he was a bloke.  

It was not exactly common, male omegas.  Some alphas saw that as a bonus.  Some as if he was second best.  He never much gave thought to it.  He weren't baring his neck… not ever. He had ambitions beyond a bitch to breed little alphas and omegas on.

You could’ve knocked him over with a feather when a posh git answered his phone call and spung him from jail.  Still, he figured he knew where it was going.  Took one look at the man in his thousand quid suit leaning on a brolly despite the fact it was clear and sunny like they lived in Spain and not London and said, “Whatever you’re offering, I ain’t down for being a kept omega. Piss off.”

The man was leaning on the wall calm as you like with not a hair outta place like he was carved from the stone at his back and not a flesh and blood alpha.  And Eggsy weren't blind - the bloke was fit in that fancy suit and the smell of his pheromones were absolutely divine - he might have even had a wank to it later - but that didn’t mean he was gonna submit.

If he’d met the man in the clubs sure as shite he’d entertain a tumble; maybe a rough fuck in the alley.  Enough to quell the constant thrumming ache for an alpha’s touch.  But he hadn’t and even though he was a bit of a slag he didn’t mix business and pleasure.

“I knew your father.” The man said and invited Eggsy for a drink.  Eggsy went because he figured he could scarper if it came to it.

The man was slippery, every question met with an answer that wasn’t quite an answer.  Even when Eggsy turned on the charm, trailing fingers around the rim of his pint the fella wouldn’t just be honest.  

Huh. 

It had been a minute since an alpha resisted his charms.  Not that he were all that hot stuff just… they weren’t exactly wired to _want_ to resist.

“Sorry Eggsy, classified,” he said, voice deep and rich and filled with an alpha’s passive dominance.

‘Course he had nice things to say about his dad which made him grin right up to the point the superior bastard started lecturing him about _choices_.

“You can’t talk to me like that.” Eggsy said, the spell of the alpha's approval broken like a balloon in the atmosphere.  “You ain’t got any idea, bruv.  Not with that silver spoon shoved so far up your arse you can taste it on your tongue.  You _alphas_ ,” he said with as much distaste as he could manage, “you see a pretty little thing like me down in the gutter and you think ‘I can save him’.  ‘Cept I don’t need saving is what you don’t get.  I need a world where I don’t have to justify my actions to shites like you.  One where I have a choice between slinging those drugs you dislike and turning myself into a little omega whore to keep the lights on.”

Then Rottie showed up with his lackeys and ruined Eggsy’s perfectly good speech.  He couldn’t help but be impressed when the codger stood up to them, giving them a lecture on manners… of all the things.  

That’s about the time that the man - Harry Hart  - took them down.  Eggsy had a woody in his pants and the distinct impression he had vastly underestimated this Harry - if that was even his real name.  That he convinced the alpha not to shoot him with a… whatever was flying out of that watch… was a near thing.

Eggsy didn’t dither going home, neither.  He knew it were gonna be shite.  Half of him hoped Dean wouldn't be home, that he could get in and out with his kit and crash at a friend’s for a bit.  Let things blow over.

So when Dean turned out to be home, he was not particularly surprised when Dean was on him like a shot; slamming him face first into the refrigerator and biting down on the back of his neck.  Eggsy locked his knees, forcing down the wave of nausea as the alpha tried to overpower him with the fucking rank smell of his pheromones, tried to _control_ him with the wave of scent.

“You’re gonna tell me who that bastard was,” Dean growled into his ear, wrapping a hand around his neck and squeezing, “or I’m gonna remind you what we do to omegas that step outta line ‘round here.”

Eggsy felt sick, it’d been years since Dean had touched him like that but the memory came flooding back clear as day.  “I don’t know what the fuck you’re going on about, mate.  Let me the fuck go.”

Michelle were wailing.  She didn’t like it when Dean touched him like that… pseudo-sexually.  If he’d ever told her… if he’d ever said what Dean done… He wondered if she’d leave him.

He tried to push off, to throw Dean back but the alpha’s strength, even after years of drugs and alcohol, was too much.  Didn’t matter how many bloody presses he did an alpha would always be stronger.

“You tell me or I swear to God I’m gonna start choppin’ off bits of ya. You’re an omega… no use for that pretty little cock of yours is there?”

Daisy was crying from the lounge, the sound tearing into him.  

Eggsy closed his eyes and focused on his scent, ramping up the anxiety and letting it bleed into the air until it cloyed against everything.  Alphas were genetically predisposed to hate the scent of an omega's fear, one of the only protections a lone omega had.

“Christ,” Dean gasped, stumbling backwards and gulping air.

Eggsy spun, landing a kick to Dean’s sternum with a strength he didn’t know he had. The alpha fell with a sickening cracking sound.  “Run, Eggsy!” Michelle gasped.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He was out the door and pelting across the rooftops and railings as Rottie and his boys gave chase. He lost them after a fashion, ducking into an alley as the goons sprinted past.  Eggsy doubled back despite the screaming protest in his lungs and crawled up an ancient fire ladder until he was on the roof.

“Well done Eggsy.” Harry’s pleased voice said from nowhere.

“Bloody fuck!” Eggsy screamed, looking around for the source of the sound.

“I apologise but I had to be certain you wouldn’t talk. I was about to intercede when you used your abilities as an omega. I assumed you manipulated your pheromones in some fashion? Yes?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said finally grabbing the strange bit of plastic stuck to his shirt. “You tracking me or some shite?”

“Something like that. I am most impressed with you. You remember the tailor shop we spoke of?”

“Yeah.”

“Meet me there.”

~~~

“Hello, husband.” Harry strolled into Merlin’s office, nudging the door shut behind him.  

Merlin Hart pinned the man in the bespoke suit with a hostile glare despite Harry’s grin.  “You’re a cheeky bastard, coming in here like I didn’t just spend the better part of the day cleaning up your mess.”

Merlin’s eyes tracked Harry as he hung his umbrella on the coat stand before carefully unbuttoning and peeling off his jacket.  He scented the air, breathing in the sweet curl of Harry’s pheromones.  The bastard was right pleased with himself, Merlin could taste it on his tongue.  

“What were you thinking,” he continued, “getting into a fight, leaving witnesses _and_ using Kingsman technology without sanction?”

Harry turned, unbuttoning his cuffs and gently rolling them up to his elbows.  His husband was a fucking menace, a temptation in a bespoke suit and he knew exactly what he was doing; what sort of intimations those slim fingers were making as they bared his forearms.  Damn Merlin for a fool but even after their many years together he was utterly besotted with the man.  

“I was thinking that the boy has potential.”

Merlin snorted in disbelief.  “You know I support you trying to diversify the Kingsman, love.”

“But?” Harry’s lip tugged up in a grin as he sunk fluidly to the floor between Merlin’s planted feet.  _Merciful fucking saints._  A goddamn menace; especially to Merlin’s touch-starved skin.  He couldn’t help but reach out and cup Harry’s neck as his hips hitched in need.  With the former Lancelot dead, he had been working overtime which meant that he’d hardly had any time with Harry except stolen moments between missions.  

He reached under his desk, Harry smiling at him as the magnetic lock on the door engaged.

Merlin swallowed against the knot of desire in his throat, his cock already heavy with need.  He wouldn’t let Harry undo him so easily.  “Lee Unwin was a good choice, an  _excellent_ choice  He’d been in the marines, overcoming his circumstance and…”

“He was an alpha.”

Merlin sat up, taken aback by Harry’s gentle accusation and only settled down when Harry’s fingers drifted under his cardigan to the hard planes of his stomach and swirled over the skin in comforting patterns.

“It’s got nothing to do with the boy’s secondary gender.  Not to say I don’t struggle seeing an omega in danger but those are my difficulties, not _hnng-”_  His words choked off when Harry freed his cock, swallowing him down easily until Merlin was buried in his lover’s throat.  It had been too long since they’d had a proper fuck.  As two alphas it was always a bit of a wrestle, teeth and violence until someone gave in - usually Harry because despite all his protestations the man was a bit of a tart for Merlin’s cock.  Only Merlin’s cock.  Being inside the heat of his husband’s mouth reminded him how much he’d missed that.

Harry pulled back with a wet ‘pop’.  “Continue, husband.”  Oh, Harry was pressing his buttons now.  He loved it when the man called him ‘husband’.

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned as Harry went back to work, sucking and licking slowly as Merlin’s hands roughly gripped the chair arms.  “Eggsy is a delinquent, though no longer a juvenile, with… mmm... authority issues, the youngest of the candidates... and _yes_ an omega.  Don’t you feel that’s a bit much to put on the boy’s shoulders?”  Merlin’s words finished in a rush as Harry was bobbing, fucking Merlin's cock into his throat in short little thrusts.  He only pulled back enough to get air before diving back in, and _Christ_ could the man hold his breath.  

Nearly twenty years of marriage and the shine hadn’t come off.  Oh, Harry was better at knowing him, his reactions both sexual and otherwise, but the novelty of his lover was still there.  Like when Harry was using all that familiarity to drive Merlin over the edge.

 _“Fuck, Harry,”_ Merlin swore, warning Harry with a gentle brush of fingers before his orgasm surged up, spilling himself down his husband’s throat in a long pulsing release that had him sagging against his chair.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned happily as he righted Merlin’s clothes before tugging him up and dragging him to the deep leather couch pressed up against a wall.  Merlin sank bonelessly into the cushions before Harry followed, draping himself across James’ lap.  “I think that I owe his father.”

“Don’t lie to me, Harry Hart,” Merlin grumbled without any heat as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck, licking the scent gland.  He coaxed a fresh bloom of pheromones into the room, happy at their combined scent.  “You repaid that debt this morning.  You want him for the Kingsman.”

“He’s exceptional.” Harry agreed, snuggling into the touch.  He went to free Galahad’s cock but his hands were firmly batted away.  “That was for you.”

“And what if I want to reciprocate, love?” Merlin asked before capturing his husband’s mouth.  Harry gave him a searing kiss, both of them fighting for dominance before Merlin caved and let Harry lead, the man deserved a reward for that incredible blowjob.  The older man growled, straddling Merlin’s lap properly and tongue fucking him until they were both dizzy from lack of oxygen.

“The boy knows how to modify his scent.”

Merlin was a bit slow from the sudden return to discussing Unwin but he didn’t much mind. “Without training?” At Harry’s nod Merlin couldn’t help himself, he was impressed. Most people didn’t even know it was possible.

Harry explained what he’d heard through the tracker he’d put on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Interesting.  Alright, we’ll see how he does.” Merlin startled when his phone went off.

“Time to drown some recruits?” Harry asked with an amused twitch of his eyebrow.

Merlin’s answering grin was practically sadistic.

~~~

Eggsy grunted as Roxy threw him to the mat, again. She scrambled on top, holding him down with her thighs as he tried to buck her off.

“Fuck Rox!” He shouted as she twisted his arm up behind his back before he was tapping out.

“Where the hell is your head today, Unwin?” Their instructor - Emily - shouted at him.

His head was where it had been since he’d woken up with the itchy beginnings of heat and made it to medical just in time to get emergency heat suppressants.  Last thing he needed was the poncey alphas to get a whiff of his slick-scent, then he’d be dealing with a fucking heat-craze.  Not that, in his state, the idea didn’t have some appeal. Which was to say,  he’d been imagining every male within a hundred metre radius had their cock out.  But mostly that Harry Hart would come striding in and pin him to the mats.

 _Cor_ , but it was fucking distracting.  Bad enough he hadn’t had a proper wank or fuck since starting Kingsman training a month ago.  Bad enough that the scent memory of Harry Hart after pounding Dean’s goons into the dirt lingered in his sinuses.  Now he was in his estrus and _gagging for it._

The suppressants didn’t really stop his heat, just kept others from sensing it and from it boiling over into a needy desperate mess.  If he’d had a proper heat in the last decade he might have something to compare it to but, in the moment, it was bad enough.  Further he got in the worse the cramps got, the clenching awful _need_ to be tied.  To be filled.

He wasn’t even into birds - even alpha birds - but even Roxy was smelling pretty delicious.  

Truth was, he was being sloppy in hand to hand training on purpose.  The bruises and aches helped distract him from the itching in his veins; not as much as a good rogering but beggars and such.

They’d paired Roxy and Eggsy up almost immediately for separate training to utilise their smaller masses against larger, stronger alphas.  After a few weeks, they occasionally paired back up with the other recruits.  The first time he’d gone against Digby he’d throw the man down so hard he broke his nose. Eggsy couldn’t even bring himself to be sorry about it.

“Sorry,” he apologised to Emily, “I can go again.”

“Good,” Merlin said, stepping into the training room.  The scent of purely masculine alpha hit him like a wall, making his knees tremble even as he locked them.  Eggsy stood up straighter as he overcame the urge to bare his neck.  “Hit the showers. You’re dismissed.” He said to the two women before pinning Eggsy with a withering look.  “You went into your heat today, Mr Unwin. You should not be out of bed even with the suppressants.”

Eggsy didn’t like that, not at all.  His inner omega wanted to submit at the alpha’s tone.  His own ego wanted to tell the man to fuck off.

“I don’t need to be mollycoddled,” Eggsy spat, meeting the alpha’s gaze despite the physical clench in his gut.

“Alright,” Merlin said, peeling off his cardigan and dress shirt until he was only in a skin-tight t-shirt that did nothing to hide the alpha’s spectacular muscles.  Eggsy nearly choked when the image of licking his way across those ridges flooded his mind.  “Then show me.”

Eggsy’s brain was a stuttering mess and it took him way too long to spit out, “What?”

Merlin regarded him with an amused quirk of his lips.  Not fucking intimidating at all, that.

“I want to see what you’ve learned,” Merlin repeated, his grin turning sharp and predatory.  “I’ll make it easier for you.”  Merlin held up his right hand, Eggsy was pretty sure it was his dominant hand, before tucking it very purposefully behind his back.

He wanted to take a minute, to cool the sudden pulsing ardour in his veins but he weren’t gonna show any weakness.  Omegas being weak got them killed, or worse… bound.

Eggsy squared off, testing Merlin’s reactions with a few quick jabs.  Even one-armed Merlin were fucking fast, swatting away Eggsy’s fists with barely any effort.  He jabbed again, trying to duck into Merlin’s guard but the alpha grabbed Eggsy’s wrist and pulled him forward, the momentum sending Eggsy stumbling past right into a floor sweep.

He yelped as he hit the mats, swooping his legs to catch Merlin’s, bringing the older man down until they were grappling and if Eggsy’s hips arched a little into the press of the alpha's body... well that's what the man fucking got for wanting to wrestle during his heat.  

Merlin started using his right hand, trying to pin Eggsy.  Thing about fighting on the ground was that Eggsy had grown up an omega in the estates where every fucking alpha tried to pin him and fuck him so he knew how to be slippery.  He’d only gotten better at it since training with the Kingsman.

So, when Merlin barred him down with an arm across his chest, Eggsy rocked his hips up, up further than a normal man of his size might be able to bend, and locked his thighs around Merlin’s face, grabbing an arm and pulling to get a submission.  Merlin stiffened suddenly under him, a low predatory growl rumbling from his chest before the alpha was tapping out.  It was about that time, as they were scrambling apart, that he realised he was an omega in heat and no amount of suppressants could mask the scent of it that close, even without producing heat-slick.

His fears were confirmed when he met Merlin’s lust-blown eyes, the alpha’s cock straining at his trousers.  Eggsy felt a trickle of his normal arousal between his thighs.  Even the military grade suppressants Kingsman used didn’t stop his natural slick.

Was Eggsy imagining it or was Merlin sucking in a bit too much air?  And through his mouth, too.  Like he was trying _taste_ him.

“Well done, Eggsy,” the man growled. Bloody hell, but he sounded wrecked.  If Merlin took one step toward him he was going on his knees and begging the alpha to fuck him, suppressants or not.  “Come see me in my office in the morning, I have a mission for you.”

Eggsy stared as Merlin backed away.  “So this was what,” he sputtered, “a test?”

“That’s exactly what it was.  I needed to know you were still in condition to go into the field regardless of your biology.”

Eggsy tilted his chin up defiantly.  “And what if I had failed?”

Merlin’s smile was full of pride.  “Then you would have been sent home.”

~~~

Merlin needed a cold shower after sparring with Eggsy, the intoxicating scent of an omega in heat cloying in his nostrils and on his skin.  Merlin had laid with many omegas in his lifetime, mostly lovers that he and his husband had shared, but he couldn’t remember ever being so effected.  And that’s exactly where his husband found him an hour later, shivering in the bathroom attached to their chambers at the mansion as he brought himself over for a sixth time.  

Even in rut his refractory period had never been so short, his stamina so good.  If not for the fact that his knot remained blissfully dormant he might have considered that Eggsy had triggered it.  Which would’ve been an unmitigated disaster.  

His natural ruts he could have handled, even the occasional one triggered by stress.  Harry, despite not being able to take his knot, took care of him quite well as Merlin did for him.  Though occasionally both of them had indulged in sex toys or a former lover’s return visit to bring them down from the worst of them.  

They did not indulge in _alpha services_.  

Merlin had seen enough of the cruelties of the world to know that when done correctly it could be a great way for betas and omegas to earn large amounts of money.  Unfortunately, as with most things, alphas had taken over; effectively making it illegal for such businesses to operate without alpha's oversight, turning a chance for the empowerment of the other sexes into something tawdry and often unwilling.

He’d never, not ever, had an omega trigger his rut.  The imprint alone would force them together through it and the omega could suffer if he didn’t consummate it.  He never wanted to be put in the position of rape or the possible death of an omega.  The nature of the heat without suppressants making consent dubious at best.

Merlin yelped when Harry’s scorching hot body slipped into the shower behind him, pressing up against his back as he increased the water temperature.  “That omega,” Merlin gritted, rocking into Harry’s half hard cock, “is gonna be the death of me.”

“I watched from your office.  The boy has good form, especially his groundwork.  He’s in heat isn’t he?”  Harry held him from behind, sucking marks into his neck and shoulders as he spoke.

“Yes,” Merlin gasped as Harry licked at the sensitive spot under his ear made more responsive by the frisson of sexual tension riding his body.  “But he’s on suppressants.  I checked with medical.”

“Of course you did, darling.  You’d never put an omega in that position.  No wonder you’re as randy as a teenager.  Shall I take care of you, husband?”

Merlin nodded, leaning his forehead on the cool tiles as the shower started to fill with steam.  His cock was still hard and aching but now it was too sensitive to touch.

“How shall I have you then?” Harry murmured in his ear before nipping at the lobe.

“Fuck me, Harry.”

His husband gave him a throaty moan of assent before reaching for the silicone lubricant they kept in every shower they were likely to bathe in.  Merlin loved communal showers and something about being naked and soapy made Harry more likely to fuck him or want to be fucked, not that Merlin had ever complained about it.  As alphas, they would always have high sex drives.  Not as high as omegas, but close.  It was rare for alpha males to experience the same sexual difficulties male betas did; something for which he’d be eternally grateful.

Harry stretched him quickly, already pliable after so many exhausting orgasms. Merlin leaned down, arching his back so Harry could slide in, smiling at the moan of arousal Harry gave before claiming his arse.  

It was rough and filthy, Harry’s manicured nails digging into his hips as he fucked into him in hard powerful strokes.  Merlin held onto the edge of the shower tiling, lost in the waves of over sensitised pleasure Harry was ringing from his body.

“I’m so lucky,” Harry worshipped against his neck, licking at the damp skin there.  “My husband is so… damn… gorgeous.”  Harry punctuated his words with a particularly forceful thrust that had Merlin heels rocking off the ground and his toes curling.

Merlin felt his knees go a bit wobbly as heat curled out from his belly and radiated through his limbs but Harry caught him around the middle, holding him back to chest as his thrusts sped up.  He was gasping, words failing him in his aching need.  Merlin’s nails dug into Harry’s arms where they were braced across his abdomen.  

Moans fell from his lips, long keens of pleasure as the head of Harry’s cock grazed his prostate over and over.

“Fuck,” Merlin cried out, slapping a hand against the wall as his orgasm ripped through him like an explosion, shattering him from the inside out.  He barely managed to lock his knees and keep his feet under him.  The drag of his muscles against Harry’s prick had his husband crying out in his ear, filling him with his own release.

“Maybe,” Harry panted as Merlin shut off the water, “we should let you spar with the boy more often.”

“Ha ha.” Merlin groaned unamused as they stumbled out and towelled each other off.  “I’m not the one taking him into the field tomorrow you randy old codger.”

Harry arched a curious eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Merlin challenged, grinning sadistically, “and guess who’s pretending to be your owned omega?”

“Well, damn.”


	2. When the Hart Speaks

Harry sat quietly as Roxanne, Charles and Eggsy filed into the briefing room.  He’d baulked at taking so many trainees on the mission initially but James had reminded him with the patience of a saint that even if they were drummed out of the Kingsman chances were high most of them would be recruited by the home office and they would need the field experience.  It was a relatively safe mission, mostly reconnaissance.

“Greetings proposals,” Merlin said, not looking up from his tablet, “we’ve decided to send you into the field today. This is not a test, you will be undercover in a real operation.”  The screen on the wall flicked to the images of several young men and women, their beautiful round faces indicative of omegas. “As you know the buying and selling of omegas for breeding and marriage is quite illegal.”

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the tiniest sign of distress before settling with his jaw clenched.  Harry scented the air but Eggsy’s smell remained passive, Roxy, on the other hand, was broadcasting her dismay in a heady sweet smell. The boy was a natural at pheromone manipulation, a skill that would benefit him if he made Lancelot.  

Harry didn’t much care for Charles, Arthur’s candidates always being far too _traditional_ for Harry’s taste.  But his opinion greatly soured when he caught the barest hint of _sexual interest_ wafting from the boy.  It suddenly made the candidates lingering looks at Eggsy more tawdry.

“Regardless of this fact, it remains a lucrative black market.  Today you will be going to a charity event we believe is a front for omega trafficking.  Charlie and Roxy will be a young alpha couple looking to make contact with the seller to purchase an omega.  Eggsy, you and Galahad will be a couple with an omega child for sale.”

Eggsy’s eyes flickered to Harry’s and he tried to give a reassuring smile.  

“Most of the children are sold around age ten, because of your age Mr Unwin the false child will be marginally younger at age eight.  The documents for your identities are in the packets in front of you as well as doctored images of the child in question and medical records to support the gender designation of omega.”

Harry opened his file, dragging a finger over the wide smiling face of an omega girl.  Logically, he knew the child in the image was happy somewhere with her family and well compensated for the use of her likeness.  The idea of selling children for something as abominable as breeding made his stomach curdle; all the more so because the child did look like himself and Eggsy no doubt the effect of excellent doctoring or Merlin’s attentive selection.

“Galahad, Eggsy, your Kingsman phones will be loaded with images and videos of the child,” Merlin said to them. “Galahad has a meeting with the dealer.  We need him to reveal where they hold and train the children before they sell them.  Roxy and Charlie make small talk, casually include your desire to bring an omega into your home and hopefully the trader will approach.  Roxy, if it is safe to do so we’d like you to go through the ducts to plant a remote access trojan in their server room.  I need to get an exploit into their system so I can locate the extent of their network and the children they’re sequestering.”

Merlin looked up then, scanning the room before adding, “you have your orders, dismissed.”

The three young people trotted out of the room, Eggsy shooting one more nervous look before shutting the door behind him.

“You picked a hard one for them, darling,” Harry said, going to lean against the wall as Merlin tapped away at his tablet a little too forcefully.  Missions with children were always difficult, no doubt Merlin had been staring at horrible images of victims for weeks in the preparation for today which explained some of the behaviours of the recent past. Not that he would tell his husband, the man prided himself on compartmentalising.

Merlin responded without looking up, “This mission has been on the books for nearly a month.  Eggsy’s presence as your omega just lends legitimacy to your cover.  This is something he’s going to have to get used to if he becomes Lancelot.  Having an omega amongst the agents will be a boon to these sorts of operations.  Just as Roxy will no doubt have to acclimate to being sent to certain missions merely because she is a woman.”

“I know,” Harry said, clasping him on the shoulder and drawing Merlin’s attention from his reports.  “Perhaps I’m old fashioned but I don’t like seeing the boy upset.”

“Then it is a good thing I paired him with you.  You’ll be able to guide him through this.  Now go prep your histories, you only have a few hours to get him ready.”

Harry found the recruits in their bunks, Roxy and Charlie sitting cross-legged together memorising their files while Eggsy sat on his own.  Digby, Rufus and a third boy were suiting up for a field mission with Percival.

“Come with me,” he said to Eggsy, not bothering to make sure he was followed. He could hear the boy shuffling along behind him as he went into his office, ushering Eggsy into the chair across his desk.

“Eggsy,” Harry said quietly turning to the young man, “I can appreciate this will be difficult.”

“Don’t. Yeah?” Eggsy hissed.  “Just ‘cuz I’m an omega don’t mean you need to handle me like I’m gonna break.”

“I was, in fact, referring to your family situation.  No doubt this will raise fears concerning your sister.”  Already having a male omega in the family it was all the more likely that young Daisy Baker would be an omega like her older brother.  That the victims of this particular ring tended to be the children of impoverished alpha’s, no doubt that would hit a bit close to the mark.

“Oh. Well.” Eggsy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry, yeah?”

“Forgiven.”  Harry opened the drawer on his desk, pushing a leather jewellery case across the wood.

“What’s this then?”

Harry winced as he said, “A collar.  It would not be my choice, but the cover I’m playing is a traditionalist. So collar, not rings.”  He had a spare gold band if the mission called for it, this one did not; again because of the imaginary man’s traditional views.  He and James had long ago agreed that having a tan line over his left ring finger would be unwise for a spy so he wore his wedding band on a chain around his neck.  He took it off now, putting it in the locking drawer carefully.  If Eggsy thought anything of it he didn’t say.

“Do I have to put it on now?” Eggsy asked, looking at the case like it was a viper ready to strike.

“No, not until we leave.”

Eggsy nodded, ignoring it and opening his file instead.

“Aaron Keelor,” Eggsy said trying out the name on his tongue. “Oi! Why don’t we have the same last name?”

“Because Devon Cartwaithe purchased Aaron Keelor from a similar dealer.  He sees Aaron as his possession.  They are not married, not in any sense of the word.”

“Yeah, alright. Do I have to try and sound posh?”

“No,” Harry shook his head with a smile, “your natural accent will make the character more believable.”

They prepped for hours, stopping only to force down some dinner despite neither of them having much appetite.  It was shortly after their attire was delivered.

Harry dressed efficiently in a three-piece tuxedo with tails.  Looking in the mirror he turned on the video feed on his glasses.

“Merlin?” Harry cooed, waiting to have his husband’s attention.

 _“Damn you, Harry Hart.”_ The Scot growled in his ear. _“You know you look edible in tails.”_

“You do an old man’s ego many favours, my love.”

_“If the boy wasn’t already infatuated with you he will be now.”_

Harry tutted as he buttoned his jacket.  “It is merely mentor worship, darling.”

_“And is it mentor worship how your eyes linger on the boy’s arms and his spectacular backside?”_

Harry blushed, turning away from the mirror so James couldn’t see it even as his husband cackled in his ear.  “Sounds like I’m not the only one who finds young Eggsy fit.”

 _“From the moment he punched his way through that mirror.  I would’ve had him on the floor if the boy would’ve had me and  if it weren’t entirely unprofessional.”_  Harry heard the tapping of keys before Merlin continued, “ _Speaking of young Unwin, I fear he may need some help…”_

Harry returned to the office to see Eggsy in his trousers and shirt, frowning at his cuffs.

“Can I assist?”

Eggsy looked up, his eyes widening as they raked over Harry’s body before landing on his face with a rakish grin.  “Damn, guv.”

Harry smiled as Merlin chuckled in his ear low and dirty. _“Besotted.”_

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with my cuffs. Ain’t no cufflinks or buttons. No jacket either.”

“That’s because,” Harry said, carefully folding back the shirtsleeve, “everything about your outfit is meant to show that you’re an inferior omega.”   Harry gave him an apologetic smile. “I know you don’t need to hear this but I feel the need; despite how I will be forced to comport myself tonight, it does not reflect my opinions on omegas.”

“Got it, bruv.  You’re practically marching for equal rights.”

Harry chuckled, straightening Eggsy’s collar.  “You’ll have to watch your mouth.  I suspect I’ll miss the sass.”

Eggsy dropped his head, peering up at Harry through his lashes.  “Yes alpha,” he said softly.

Harry heard Merlin growl in his ear, rough and predatory but not jealous.   _Possessive._ Harry was fairly sure the sound was meant for the boy, and not his husband.  Harry would’ve happily teased the other alpha about it, except his blood was rushing in his ears and he was hard enough to hammer nails.

“Sorry,” Eggsy said, not meeting his eyes. “Just getting into character.”

“It’s alright,” Harry croaked, patting Eggsy’s shoulder.  “Your collar?”

Eggsy shot the box an unhappy look but handed it to Harry.  When he popped it open Eggsy frowned. “Thought it would be fancier.”

“It’s traditional,” Harry said not adding that a man such as Devon wouldn’t waste money on an omega.  While Harry’s suit was bespoke, Eggsy’s was intentionally off the rack.  Something he was grateful Eggsy hadn’t noticed.

He felt unusually ill-at-ease about tonight’s events.  Treating Eggsy, even as a character, as less than his equal did not sit well.  The boy was a revelation.  He wasn’t ashamed to say that the adoration Eggsy tried to hide was in no small way returned.

Eggsy despite, or perhaps because of, was an omega without parallel.  Brave yet kind.  Fierce and loyal.  A study in contrasts that left Harry’s mind lingering on the young man far longer than was proper, even with the somewhat open nature of his marriage.

“Hey,” Eggsy huffed, clasping Harry’s trembling hands.  “You usually this nervous?”

“Not usually,” he sighed, “no.”

“I’ll be alright.” Eggsy soothed.  “I can handle being treated like shite for a night.”  Left unspoken was that such treatment was relatively common in the young boy’s life. Something that filled Harry’s chest with regret.

“Yes, quite.”

Eggsy bowed his head, letting Harry clasp the dark leather collar around his pale throat.  Harry forced himself to swallow against the dryness in his mouth as something feral and territorial surged up in him at the sight. _Beautiful_. Harry wanted to say but didn’t, not least of which because his husband was listening.

Harry unbuttoned a bit more of Eggsy’s shirt before stepping back, leaving the long line of the young man’s throat visible save for the dark stripe of the leather.  Perhaps once he’d imagined giving a collar, not like this one, something that screamed affection and tenderness as well as the gift of possession.  So many alphas were like the one he was pretending to be.  They saw omegas as needing alphas, their submission a right rather the incredible honour it was.

Yes, perhaps an omega’s biology made them vulnerable without a bond to mediate their body chemistry.  Yet with the modern inventions of suppressants and blockers, an omega could live their lives free of the too often corrupting influence of alphas.

A collar should be a gift, hidden or revealed at the omega’s whims.  It should be a statement of devotion not a cudgel of ownership.

 _“Transport is ready,”_ Merlin said, sounding as wrecked with clutching desire as Harry felt.

They met Charlie and Roxy at the front door of the mansion, not bothering to return to the tailor’s shop but rather take town cars to the country estate.

“Rox!” Eggsy squeaked, sweeping the girl who looked rather fetching in her gown into his arms.  Harry had to admit to himself that they looked good together as Eggsy grinned down at her.  The alpha forced down a pang of jealousy at the sight.

 _“Alright,”_ Merlin said, clearly on an open line as the other three snapped to attention. _“Roxy and Charlie into the first car. Galahad and Eggsy into the second.”_

_~~~_

The ballroom was so glittering and fancy it made Eggsy feel like a proper chav.  The only thing that relaxed Eggsy’s anxiety was Harry’s warm hand at the small of his back and his soothing voice in his ear.

“Don’t make eye contact with the alphas,” Harry reminded.  Eggsy forced his eyes to the floor, ignoring the voice baulking in his head.

“Be easier if I could get a bit drunk,” he grumbled, looking at the passing tray of champagne with lust as Harry grabbed one.  

The alpha took a sip before handing it to Eggsy.  “Unfortunately I need you in a state of sobriety.  Still, one drink couldn’t hurt.  Functions like this, it is all shared plate.” Harry said, guiding Eggsy along the outside of the room.  He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the idea, the truth was the omega in him sort of liked the thought of Harry feeding him from his fingers… or maybe Merlin.  The handler had been making more and more appearances in his fantasies since he’d pinned Eggsy to the mat.  

But the concept that an omega _couldn’t_ feed themselves that made him feel like a wet cat.  Still, Eggsy managed to remain silent, burying his frustrated expression in the bubbly drink.

If they were playing lovers like Roxy and Charlie, Harry could’ve leaned into his ear to whisper instructions.  As it was, the man kept a respectful, if possessive distance, eyes aggressive on any alpha or beta who wandered too close… the omegas never wandered too close.  All dressed in a way that made their presence glaringly obvious, clinging to the arms of portly and ageing alphas.  Harry was easily the fittest of them by miles which shouldn’t make his gut swell with pride because Harry wasn’t actually _his._  And they all had collars circling their necks, some fancy and some plain but all obviously owned.

Eggsy forced his eyes away and to Harry.  He had a lot of time to look at the alpha, stuck as he was looking there or at the floor.  He admitted to himself that he didn’t like the sneer on Harry’s face or the haughty arch of his brow, the character of a superior alpha painted in every line of his body.  It reminded him sickeningly of Dean.

 _“Contact at three o’ clock, Galahad,”_ Merlin said over the comms, startling Eggsy.

“Received,” Harry murmured, covering the communication with a proprietary nibble at Eggsy’s ear.  The puff of Harry’s warmth breath tore through him, making his heat flare ineffectually under the blanket of suppressants.  “Come, omega,” Harry ordered plucking the empty glass out of his hand and setting on a passing tray.   The alpha dropped the hand on his back and left Eggsy to follow him a step behind, eyes cast down.

As they passed Roxy and Charlie he heard the man say, “-looks good like that.”

Eggsy was gonna get the ponce back for that later.

“Greetings Mr Cartwaithe,” a woman said from ahead as Eggsy kept his eyes studiously cast downward.

“And to you,” Harry said warmly, no doubt kissing her hand before tugging Eggsy to his side.

“He’s lovely,” the woman purred, stalking around Eggsy to look him over.  “Does he produce equally lovely children?”

Harry nodded, grinning posessively.  His fingers betrayed him where they dug into Eggsy’s hip in anxiety.

“Alpha.” Eggsy mewled softly, turning to curl his body into Harry’s embrace, unable to school the disgust on his face. Better to hide it.

“He’s an affectionate boy,” Harry said, cupping his neck in a way that might have appeared to be possessive but Eggsy knew was meant to comfort.

 _“Steady lad,”_ Merlin encouraged in his ear.

“A weakness of their sex,” the woman said her smile audible in her words.

“Indeed.” Harry agreed.  “Shall we take our negotiations somewhere more private?”

“Follow me.”

Harry pulled away with a gentle squeeze, leaving Eggsy to follow as before.  He really wished he wasn’t in the middle of his heat, that his body wasn’t misconstruing every comfort from Harry as a sexual overture. Hard enough to control the revulsion in his scent, the set of his body, school his expressions without the craving to bare his neck and kneel.

Worse still was Merlin in his ear, the purr of his brogue doing sinful things to Eggsy’s mind; imagining other words with fewer clothes.  He clasped his hands behind his back, forcing the stress out of his shoulders as he followed.

They were taken to an office a bit out of the way and led within.  Harry took a seat, another empty at his side. Eggsy froze, unsure whether to sit or kneel.

Harry’s eyes flickered to his, a hand uncurling to beckon him. “Come omega.”

Eggsy did, letting Harry guide him to kneel at his side.   _Oh, that was fuckin’ perfect._  He’d never knelt for any alpha in his life, never trusted someone enough to give up control, but now he saw why all the fuckin’ day time telly started a romance with an omega on their knees.  He shivered as Harry guided his head to a perfectly tailored thigh, closing his eyes against the overwhelming surge of _need_ crashing through him.

 _“Eggsy, breathe,”_ Merlin reminded in his ear.  

“If you’d purchased him from us he wouldn’t require such reminders.”

He could feel Harry nodding politely.  “I prefer to break my omega in myself.  It makes for an invigorating experience.”

He hated hearing Harry say those things.  He wanted to squirm, disgust curdling in his belly, hot against his spine.  Suddenly the alpha’s hand was on his neck and his world narrowed to that singular point of contact.  Harry’s thumb a steady pressure to ground him.  He was supposed to be doing something but he’d lost the ability to think beyond Harry’s touch and Merlin’s sinful voice growling in his ear.  He could light the damn Olympic fire for the fucking torch he was carrying for these two men.

Except he weren’t good enough for either of them.  He ain’t Cinderella for all Harry and Merlin could be Prince Charming.

The bubble of whatever trance he was in popped and he was suddenly aware of the sickening woman fawning over the pictures, however falsified, of a child meant to be his.  His gut surged with a strange protective fierceness.  He thought of Daisy, of her sweet smile and gentle coos and suddenly his hands were shaking with the need to wrap them around the bitch’s neck.  Eggsy forced it down with a hard swallow, burying his face deeper into Harry’s stomach, into Harry’s scent.  It _fucking hurt_ to keep his pheromones unchanged against the sudden surge of emotions, panic cloying up in his throat as he suppressed his nature.

He wondered if it would get better with time.  Somehow he doubted it.

He let himself tune out the awful woman, Harry having assured him that that was fine during some of the more gruesome negotiations while they’d ridden here.  Then he remembered the tech shwag Merlin had given them before they left.  He slipped one of the round listening devices from his pocket, using the pretence of reaching for his alpha to plant it under the chair.

 _“Good job, boyo,”_ Merlin encouraged.  Eggsy definitely did not _blush_ at the praise.

He palmed a second device, eyeing the bottom of the woman’s shoe.  She would probably feel that when she walked and the shoes were white, the tracker black so that wouldn’t work.  Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing startled him, Harry’s hand keeping him still when he otherwise would’ve jumped.

She listened patiently for a moment before saying, “Have them escorted out.”

That’s when Eggsy saw the woman’s dark clutch of the corner of the desk.  He stared at it as he passed the tracker to Harry, the man’s deft fingers hiding it easily.

_“I think Eggsy wants you to plant the tracker on the clutch, Galahad.”_

When Harry moved to stand, Eggsy whined and wrapped his arms around Harry’s knees tripping him just enough that Harry steadied himself on the edge of the desk.  Eggsy didn’t watch the pass to the clutch, letting Harry push him aside with his shin.  It was a gentle nudge but Eggsy let it send him sprawling on the floor.

“Looks like he needs a little more breaking in,” the woman commented even as she accepted Harry’s handshake and flirtatious smile.  They were leaving then, the woman making promises to contact him to observe the child in person at a later date. _Fuckin’ rank bitch._

When they were alone around the corner, Harry pressed him up into an alcove face into the stone.  To anyone passing by would see an alpha correcting the behaviour of their omega but Harry’s hand slid over Eggsy’s belly in a soothing sweep managing to arouse the heat he’d managed to push to the back of his mind.

“That was a good job, darling,” Harry whispered into his ear, the breath warm on his neck.  He couldn’t stop himself from baring his neck, then but quickly covered the movement by shooting Harry a happy smile.

“Tell me that call from security wasn’t about our alphas?”

_“Unfortunately it seems Charlie overplayed his hand but was not made.  They are secure.”_

“Who is going to attempt to access the server room in the basement?  Roxy was going to do that.” Harry asked Merlin.

“I can do it.” Eggsy managed past the fog of lust clouding his brain.

_“While I admire your enthusiasm, lad, you can’t fit into the ducts.  That’s our only safe access to the room.”_

“I saw the schematics in my file,” he whispered, Harry blocking him in to muffle the sound of his voice though no one passed.  “I can’t make it through from up here, yeah?  But the ducts in the lower level are wider.  If we can get down there and access a vent I can get in.  So long as we have a copy of the trojan-thingy.”

“I do, but how do you intend to do that?” Harry asked softly.

Eggsy flipped over, offering a cocky grin.  “I’m in heat, Harry.  What would Devon Cartwaithe do if his anxious omega suddenly went into heat in a mansion full of powerful alphas all longing for an omega to breed?  They could imprint.  They could break my bond...”

“You don’t smell like you’re in heat.” Harry pointed out.

“I can fix that.  Just be ready for it, yeah?”

~~~

Despite steeling himself for it, the scent of Eggsy’s heat blooming from the young man’s body hit him like sonic boom.  He felt the sweet pulse of it wrap around him even as he tried not to drag the pheromones into his olfactory senses.  Harry didn’t have to create the low, predatory growl that bloomed in his chest, only utilise it, as he grabbed Eggsy by the back of the neck and hauled him further away from the ballroom.

When they reached the first set of guards Harry, with all the entitled privilege his upbringing afforded him, demanded a place away from other alphas until the party had calmed enough to transport his, now in heat, omega from the premises.  

One of the two betas spoke softly into his earpiece before saying, “Follow me, sir.”

Harry and by extension, Eggsy were led deeper into the mansion until they were delivered to a guest room.  “Remain here, someone will come when the party is over and escort you to your car.”  

The door closed and locked behind them with a loud ‘snick’.  Eggsy waited by the door as the man’s steps retreated to the mouth of the hallway, no doubt in an attempt to distance himself from Eggsy’s heady scent.

“How close are we to the server room?”  Eggsy said from where he was crouched by the door clutching his abdomen.

 _“A moment...”_ Merlin said, keys clacking over the open line.

“You alright, Eggsy?” Harry said, kneeling near the boy despite the swirl of pheromones around them.

“Hurts, yeah?”  Eggsy said with a weak smile.  “I can handle it.”

The omega stood, offering another reassuring smile as Harry moved away despite every instinct in his body demanding he pin the boy down and stake a claim.  It would be utterly boorish to give in to his nature in such a fashion.

 _“It’s a floor down,”_ Merlin said in their ears, _“I can guide you but the access for the vents is at the end of the hall.  What’re you two thinking?”_

“We could use the amnesia darts but without access to the cameras it could burn our covers. I didn’t see any in this hall but we passed quite a few.  Even an idiot could figure that out.” Harry mused, “Still, other than waiting for the man to fall asleep on duty I expect we have little choice.”

_“Get me access to the servers and I’ll scrub the footage so clean they won’t even know it was tampered with.”_

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, gasping.  Harry saw the boy double over, a painful sweat breaking out across his brow.  “Give me a mo’.”

“Eggsy...” Harry said at the same time Merlin growled, _“Boyo?”_

”You _alphas_ ,” the boy chuckled even as the pheromones in the room shifted and began to dissipate, “so bloody protective.”

_“What’s he doing, Galahad?”_

“I believe young Unwin is suppressing his heat.”

“Not fuckin’ likely.  I’m just makin’ it so you don’t smell it, s’all.” Eggsy growled even as he straightened and smoothed his shirt down.  “Couldn’t even do that this far in without the suppressants.  Prolly gonna need a top up when I get back.”

_“I will alert medical.”_

“Thanks, guv.”

Harry stepped close to the boy, plucking out his pocket square and sopping the sweat from the boy’s brow and neck before tucking it away.

“You know I’m about to go crawling through dirty air vents, yeah?” Eggsy said with a crooked grin.

“Indulge me.”  Harry moved toward the door as he spoke, “Pick the lock.”  Eggsy bent to do just that, his intoxicating pheromones lingering this close.  Still, Eggsy’s idea was a good one, it was doubtful any alpha would scent him at a distance now that he wasn’t actively producing.  “I’ll take the guard and stash the body.  Get into the vents and get it done.”

Harry tucked the thumb drive into Eggsy’s hand just before the boy swung the door open.  By the time the body was hidden in the room they’d vacated Eggsy was already in the server room.  Harry replaced the vent cover without screwing it in and tucked himself into a shadowed corner to watch over Eggsy’s egress.

He was feeling twitchy, only soothed by Merlin’s gentle instructions and Eggsy’s impatient replies.  He’d gotten a lung full of Eggsy’s scent and while it mirrored his true heat it wasn’t at full potency.  Likely why Harry could maintain his iron-willed control over his baser instincts so easily.  

Alphas were taught from a young age that they couldn’t control their impulses around omegas once they were in estrus but such a thing was a lie; a symptom of the alpha-centric culture that had both betas and omegas scraping to see to the comfort of the few, the powerful.  Similarly omegas were taught not to even attempt to control their bodies, that it was futile and dangerous.  Utter foolishness.  No more dangerous than many of the obstacles life had to offer.

_“Got it, lad.  I’m in.  Get back to Galahad.  You know the way?”_

_“If I didn’t,”_ Eggsy huffed, clearly hauling himself back into the narrow ducts, _“I could follow the trail of not-dust.  Fuck!”_ There was the distinct sound of a sneeze before the comm cut off.

“Merlin?” Harry asked even as he removed the vent cover once more.  “Think we’re gonna need another way out of here.  I cannot take him back through the ballroom covered in grime.”

_“Working on it.”_

Eggsy slipped out next to him, the grate replaced as Merlin guided them down the hall to a balcony where they dropped into the gardens.  Eggsy looked ridiculous, covered in a light grey soot that was obvious against both the white of the boy’s shirt and the black of his trousers.  They moved through the hedge together, remaining close until a titter nearby had Harry pressing Eggsy against the hedge.  The alpha ignored the painful lurch of lust shooting through him, forcing his body to stillness.

“If they see you in this state,” Harry hissed into his ear, “we will be remembered.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, swallowing tightly.  “Kiss me.”

_“What?”_

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Eggsy groaned, slotting his body against his mentor’s - he wondered if the boy could feel the press of his arousal.  Certainly he could feel the throb of Eggsy’s cock against his thigh. “Not trying to make a play.  People don’t look too hard when you’re bein’ _scandalous_.”

There was no more time, the couple rounding the corner.  Eggsy’s arms wound around his neck, pulling him in close as Harry palmed the boy’s narrow hips.

At first it was just a brush of lips, Eggsy’s mouth working in a way that looked like a proper tangling of mouths but definitely wasn’t.  The scent of the omega’s heat was lingering on his skin and his mouth warm and pliant and Harry was fighting the urge to slip his tongue into Eggsy even as the couple passed and he tried to convince himself to just. step. back.

Eggsy let out a broken moan.  The world narrowed to a singular point… the man in his arms.  Harry gasped as a dam of emotion inside his chest broke and he was drowning in pure, unadulterated joy.  He suddenly felt like he was breaking apart, shattering and being remade in a moment.  

Harry managed to open his eyes, only to see a similar expression on Eggsy’s awestruck face.  The boy was crying, trails of clean, bright flesh against grimy skin and Harry reached for him only to finally notice that there was golden light dancing beneath their skins like the aurora borealis.

“Harry…” Eggsy panted as he seemed to come back to himself.

For his part, Harry was utterly lost until he heard his husband growl in his ear, _“The fuck just happened?”_


	3. Heart to Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lovelies, because I met my writing goal overnight and because you've been so lovely in your comments (Seriously the comments feed me; heard of the cookie monster? I'm the comment monster.) I have another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy! The response to this has been incredible in just a few hours you sweet, sweet people!

Eggsy wasn’t too surprised to see Harry after he’d debriefed and got a proper shower.  The man took one look at him in his jeans and a tee, still clinging to his body with damp and said, “We need to talk.”

Which… yeah… ok… was fair because it wasn’t every fucking day you find out you have a soulmate.  Shite like that was pretty rare and certainly, Eggsy never thought he’d be lucky enough for it.  Not that he hadn’t _dreamed_ about it.  Everyone dreamed about it.

He’d be lying if he hadn’t spent to whole time in the bath clutching his chest at the warmth filling a hole he hadn’t even known he’d had.  It was like waking up and realising you’d been an arm shy your whole life.  Like a kiss had suddenly made him complete.  Which was, a bit mental.  This whole soulmates shite was turning him into a bird.

Harry led him to his office.  Later Eggsy wouldn’t be able to figure out if it was the adrenaline, the soulbond or the heat simmering in his veins but as soon as Harry shut the door Eggsy was on him, pressing him up against the solid slab of oak and capturing his mouth.

It really fucking sucked that Harry was so much taller because all the man had to do was stand and turn his head away to break the contact.  It was like ice water being poured on him.

They were glowing again, though not a bright as before when Harry choked out, “I’m married.”

“Jesus, fuck!” Eggsy said, prowling to the far end of the room and putting his back to the alpha.  If Harry turning away had been cold water he’d just gotten dumped on his arse in the arctic circle for the violent reaction his body had.  “You were flirting with me,”  Eggsy said to the wall as he wrapped his arms around his chest.  “I know you were fuckin’ flirting with me.”

“Something, in hindsight, I regret.”

Eggsy tasted blood and realised he’d been biting the inside of his cheek.  Felt fucking awful to be someone’s _regret_.  Eggsy was pretty sure Harry couldn’t hurt him more if he tried.

“You must understand, Eggsy.  My relationship is… liberal.  Sometimes we engage with people outside our marriage and flirting is very much acceptable.  But this,” and Eggsy knew he was talking about their soulbond without looking at the man, “this threatens my vows.”

“Your wife know you’ve been makin’ eyes at me, then?”

“Husband.  To answer your question, yes.  I imagine Merlin is privy to the extent of my flirtations without me telling him.”

That made Eggsy spin, glaring at Harry where he leaned against the corner of his desk casual-as-you-like.  “Your husband is _Merlin?_ ”  Eggsy spat in shock.  “What the fuck you doin’ chattin’ a chav like me up when you got him to go home to?”

Harry looked sufficiently guilty as he scuffed his shoe against the rug.  Finally, he managed, “You’re not a ‘chav’.”

“I ain't a home-wrecker, neither.”

Harry met his eyes then, giving a soft little nod.  “I appreciate that.”

“It’s not _for you_.” Eggsy hissed, face twisting in anger before he controlled it.  He knew his emotions were plain by his scent, the sharp acrid scent of rage like a bottled thundercloud filling the room.  

Harry heaved a broken sigh before murmuring, “You deserve someone better.  An alpha your own age that will court you, treat you properly.  Shower you with endless devotion.”

Nope.  Turns out Harry could hurt him more.  “You think I get offers like that a lot, do you?   _Fuck._  We’re soulbound, Harry.  It’s not like I can go and pick up another at Tesco’s.”  He was done, so fucking done with this day.  Best day of his life turned into the. fucking. worst.

As he reached the door Harry said, “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

He thought about hitting his bunk but, really, he had to go to medical.  He dragged himself there despite wanting to curl up into a ball.  Dr Song happily gave him another round of suppressants before sitting him down with a disapproving stare.

At first, he thought it was about the thing with Harry, that everyone must know.  Even though the glowing had stopped, he felt like he was different now… fundamentally changed.  Surely they had to see it?

Except when she spoke she said, “Your blood tests came back and your hormone levels are seriously unbalanced.”

He swallowed.  He knew where this was going.

“When’s the last time you went through your heat properly?  Without chemical interference?”

“Um,” Eggsy shuffled his feet along the tiled floor.  “Been a minute.”

The alpha’s eyebrow arched severely.  “Every omega knows that they’re supposed to go through a proper heat once a year to maintain a healthy balance.”  

“Yeah, well.  ‘Less you want half the alphas in the estates to go into a heat-frenzy you do what you gotta do.”  He didn’t add that the only alpha he was really worried about was his own step-father.  It wasn’t fucking therapy; not that he’d know, he’d never been.

“Which is why they make heat shelters.”

“Yeah,” he chortled without humour, “and who keeps the lights on while I check into the padded cells for a few days?  ‘Sides, the ones where I’m at ain’t these fancy resorts you people have.  Barely better than a prison.”

“Do you wish to become sterile?”

He growled, suddenly angry.  “I’m more than my ability to pop out kids!”

She blinked, shocked, before gathering herself.  When the doc spoke it was with a gentle patience like she was speaking to a child.  “Even if you don’t want children now, you will change your mind.  There’s a reason tubal ligations are illegal for omegas.”

He wanted to interject but she continued quickly.

“I cannot, in good conscience, approve another round for your next heat.  Moreover, I feel it is my duty to put an alert in the National Health Services system.  I’m sorry, Mr Unwin, but your next heat will be done naturally.  I will not allow you to harm yourself with your own stupidity.”

If she wasn’t a doctor for Kingsman he would’ve put his fist in her goddamn face.  Stupid high-handed alphas.  Like he couldn’t decide what was best.

“You will, of course, be allowed access to contraceptives.”

“How gracious,” he sneered, not meeting the woman’s gaze.  “Was there anything else?”

“No, Mr Unwin.  That will be all.”

Well, turns out the day just kept getting worse and worse.  

He didn’t too much care if he was drummed out of the Kingsman when he pinched a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet in the meeting room.  He was well into it, hiding in the shadows of the steps on the back lawn when Roxy found him.

“There you are,” she sighed, dropping down next to him, “Merlin is looking for you, oh hero of the hour.”

Eggsy snorted into the neck of the bottle before taking another long pull, letting the expensive stuff burn away the pressure in his chest.  “I bet he is,” Eggsy growled.

Roxy plucked the bottle from his hand and swallowed some herself before handing it back.  “So, why are we getting smashed?  You just single-handedly completed the mission, you should be celebrating.  Basking in your glory.”

“Who says I ain’t?”

“That,” Roxy said, pointing at the bottle, “looks like misery drinking.  Not celebratory drinking.”

It was long moments of passing the bottle back and forth before Eggsy had the courage to ask, “Did you know Harry and Merlin are married?”

She shrugged a delicate shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at him.  “That what this is about?  You realising that pining for Harry Hart isn’t going anywhere?”

Eggsy didn’t answer, swigging from the bottle and looking up at the stars that he never got to see in London.

“To answer your question, yeah.  Worst kept secret in the Kingsman.”

Eggsy handed her back the bottle and waited until she swallowed before saying, “Harry Hart and I are soulbound.”

 _“Christ,”_ Roxy hissed before taking another gulp and passing it back.

“I ain’t takin’ the piss.”

“I didn’t think you were.  You wouldn’t be out here endangering your candidacy for a bottle of whiskey if it weren’t true.”  Roxy slid closer, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and giving him an awkward little hug.  “How did you find out?”

“How d’ya think I found out?” Eggsy asked with a little huff of laughter.  “Jus’ like in the movies, ain’t it?  We kissed and then we were all glowing and shite.  ‘Cept it’s way prettier in real life.  Like when it’s summer and the sun is dancing off a pond and light is shimmering everywhere.  ‘Cept it’s trapped in your skin… _Cor_.”  Eggsy palmed the sudden ache in his chest and guzzled down the rest of the bottle.

“You think all kinds of stupid shite,” Eggsy continued, wishing that the bottle was full again before chucking it into the hedge.  “You think maybe your life is worth something.  You think maybe all the fucked up shite that’s happened to you because you’re a pleb from the estates and an omega besides… you think maybe that shite’s over now.”

Eggsy shook his head, willing the tears down even as they fell from his eyes.  “Shoulda knew better.  Nothing good happens to my family.  Even the rubbish that’s supposed to be good is twisted and _wrong_.

“What do on my next heat?  They say lettin’ an alpha that's not your's touch you makes you sick.  Rashes and shit.  ‘S one of the many reasons I never took an alpha.  Does this count?  ‘Cause I kissed Harry am I gonna be his forever?”

“If it isn’t consummated-”

“It ain’t.”

“Then, theoretically someone could bond over it.  There’s not much information about soulbonds but a regular bond can be broken by another alpha, especially if the omega is willing though sometimes even if they’re not...”

“I don’t want a _fucking bond_.” Eggsy hissed, clutching his stomach as another wave of cramps sliced through him.  He wondered if it was his emotions or if the pain was truly worse.  “I just want to be free.  Free to a life without fucking alphas.”  Roxy winced.  “Shite, Rox.  I don’t mean you.”

“I know, Eggsy.  Maybe it’ll work out,” Roxy encouraged, her hand rubbing his back.  Even she didn’t sound convinced.

“And maybe someday I’ll be the Queen.”

~~~

Merlin was waiting for his husband when he got home, curled up in the overstuffed armchair that Harry always complained was an eyesore.  He watched Harry hang his coat and umbrella before finding him in the lounge.

Harry came in slowly, as if unsure of his welcome, and sat in the chair across, head hanging as he stared at the ground.  He couldn’t help the breath that caught at the firelight dancing across Harry’s skin, so very reminiscent of the golden glow that had been beneath it not a few hours before.

“You numpty,” Merlin said, a sad smile tugging at his lips, “had to go and have a soulmate, didn’t you?”

Harry sat back, spreading his hands in a placating gesture before he whispered, “I’m sorry, my love.  I shouldn’t have let the boy kiss me.”

“Probably saved your cover.  Eggsy was right.  I could see the couple from the boy’s glasses and they didn’t spare a look for either of you.”

“Still,” Harry huffed, “it’s not worth it if I lose this.  Lose you.”

Merlin blinked in shock, not understanding.  He figured Harry was going to give him his marching orders.  Oh, Harry would probably be a fucking martyr about it but it was a soulbond.  No one walks away from those.  It was the universe screaming at you that you’d just found _the perfect person_ for you.  How could he compete with perfection?

“Why would you want me, Harry?  You’ve got... a soulmate,” Merlin whimpered, ignoring the twisting pain that had been in his chest all night.  “There’s even a special kind of divorce for this situation.”

“No,” Harry growled, dropping to his knees on the rug and forcing Merlin to uncross his legs so he could kneel between them.  “You’re my _husband_ ,” Harry pleaded, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist in an awkward embrace.  “I love you.  Soulbond or no soulbond I am yours.  I have always been yours and I will always be yours.”

Merlin tried to swallow past the lump in his throat to say something.  But really, what was there to say?  He didn’t want Harry to leave.  He wasn’t that selfless.  

He slipped out of the chair and into Harry’s lap, spreading kisses over the man’s face until their mouths met.  When their mouths met it was everything... searing in its passion and invigorating in its tenderness.  

“James,” Harry whispered against his lips as the taller man pulled him close.  “Don’t leave me.”

“Never,” he agreed, nuzzling at Harry’s scent gland.  “Never.”

He was shocked to find that Harry’s scent hadn’t suddenly shifted.  He’d heard stories - or rather read them obsessively waiting for his husband to come home - of partners finding their soulmate and then come home smelling so good… so right.  Like the scent bond of the couple-that-had-once-existed had been _nothing_.  He didn’t realise how much that had scared him.  But their combined scent still lingered fresh on Harry’s skin, proof that their bond hadn’t been destroyed by the day’s events.  Yes, it was different, the lingering joy of the nascent bond lingering sweetly under the rougher scent of Harry’s anxiety.  But it was still familiar, still them… something else was there too but Merlin could handle that.  While he was often possessive he wasn’t jealous.  So long as his husband was still his, they could figure it out.

Merlin buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, letting the paralysing fear that had been riding him for the last two hours wash away under his husband’s soothing touch.

“Take me to bed, you loon.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice.  They untangled without letting go of one another, Harry following as Merlin tugged him up the stairs to their bedroom.

“How do you want me, my love?” Harry murmured in his ear as he peeled his Merlin’s jumper off over his head before attacking the buttons of his shirt.

“I want to be inside you,” he sighed, leaning back into the embrace and melting when Harry started spreading kisses over his neck and scalp.

They freed each other of their clothes, kissing and touching with a tenderness bourne of their shared fear.  They’d almost lost each other or... thought they had, and that made Merlin all the more eager to reconnect with Harry.

Tumbling to the bed in a naked tangle of limbs Harry’s long legs wrapped around his waist and drew him close.

“Husband,” Harry breathed against his skin, nipping at his clavicle before ghosting lower to suck on his sensitive nipples.

“Fuck, Harry,” he groaned before rolling them until his lover was pinned beneath him.

Harry growled impatiently, “Lube,” before diving back to mark his skin.

The emotion in the room was shifting, becoming sharper and more desperate.  By the time Merlin slipped two fingers in Harry, spreading him open and slicking his hole his husband was rocking into it with needy, desperate mewls.

“Just fuck me,” Harry moaned.  “I want it rough.  I need you, husband.”

“Yes,” Merlin hissed, leaning back on his heels only long enough to cover his cock in lubricant before he was hitching Harry’s knees up and pushing in deeper and deeper until he was buried fully.  Harry was wrecked beneath him, eyes dark and lust blown as his long arms reached for Merlin and caressed his chest.

“I love you, husband.  So much.  So much.”

“Harry,” he breathed, pulling the man up into his lap and against his chest.  He made himself busy spreading kisses over his husband’s face even as Harry wrapped his impossibly long, impossibly pale legs around his hips.  A roll of Harry’s pelvis had them both shuddering and moaning.

He growled, the timbre deep in his stomach as he bit a mark into Harry’s pale skin.

Merlin tucked his hands under Harry’s arse and carried just enough of his weight to thrust up into him, Harry clinging to his shoulders as he took solace in his husband's body.  The alpha in him reared up, roared to life with a possessive violence as he fucked his partner.  

Harry’s moans spurred him on, rougher and harder as he claimed.  His bonding canines lowering enough to drag them against Harry’s skin.  He didn’t bite his husband again, to do that when the extra set of canines were lowered to anyone but an omega in heat could cause serious injury, but he ran the sharp tips over the skin just rough enough to bring a little well of blood to the surface.  He licked the wound, tasting his husband.

“James… James…” Harry bit the shell of his ear, drawing him out of the haze in his mind.

“Mm?” he moaned even as he continued to taste.

“You’re going into rut.”

As soon as Harry said it he realised it was true, the knot at the base of his cock already swelling and the room filling with the rich masculine scent of alpha.  

“So romantic,” Harry smiled against his jaw, “you haven’t gone into rut for me since our tenth anniversary.”

With a dominant growl, Merlin tossed Harry onto the bed before pinning him to the duvet.  Harry hissed, his instincts as an alpha not liking to be placed belly down during sex.  Merlin soothed him, petting him until Harry got control and relaxed, letting him spread the pale globes of Harry’s cheeks before burying himself in one long glide.

He was not gentle.  His hips pistoning in a rough, wild rhythm.  Merlin didn’t let his rut control him, either, rather letting the wash of hormones sharpen both their pleasures.

Harry came without being touched, with Merlin's hand fisted in his hair and his teeth nipping at his neck.  Merlin was close, riding Harry through his post-orgasmic lethargy when Harry reached behind him and gripped his knot.  Merlin's hand immediately covered his husbands and with a tight squeeze his was coming hard and rough into Harry.

It was a long time before Harry convinced him to move from where he’d collapsed in a protective blanket over his lover.  When Harry managed to rockMerlin's body to the side his husband got up, returning with a flannel to clean him and pull the soaked blanket from the bed.  Harry even started the gas fireplace before curling up atop the sheets in his arms.

“What are you going to do about Eggsy?” Merlin asked when his body finally decided to obey him.

“It won’t be a problem.”

He rolled up, peering down into his husband’s face.  “What does _that_ mean?”

“I spoke to him.  It’s over.”

“You…” Scrambling out of bed, Merlin glared down at the stupid idiotic ponce he’d married.  “Didn’t you think to discuss this with me?”

“James,” Harry said, spreading his hands to show he wasn’t a threat.  His husband was right, his rut was blurring the line between an emotional conflict and a challenge to his dominance.  

Merlin breathed, slow and steady trying to calm the wash of aggression in him.

“It’s my choice to make, James.  I chose you.”

“What if I didn’t want you to choose?”  There was a flicker in Harry’s eyes, something so fleeting Merlin couldn’t catch it.  He’d never been as good at reading Harry as Harry was at reading him.  “I’m fond of the boy.”

“This isn’t like our other lovers, James.  If I consummate the bond it is for life.”

“I’m not talking about a quick tumble.  I’m talking about courting.  About seeing if this,” he gestured between the two of them and then vaguely in the direction of the outside world, “if we can make it work with him.”

“The boy is an omega and still a proposal.  If he makes it into the Kingsman I don’t wish that to be marred by the accusation that he slept his way there.”

“Then we wait.  But afterwards, good or ill, we’re going to have a real discussion about this.”

“Yes, alpha.” Harry teased.  “Now come to bed and rest before your rut intensifies again.”

~~~

Harry woke two days later covered in fingerprint bruises and teeth marks from James' rut when he heard his husband’s voice filter in from the other room.

“I’ll be in tomorrow.  Make sure they don’t kill each other until then, Morgana.”

Harry didn’t bother to lift his head when the alpha slipped back in, he wasn’t entirely certain that he could.  “Everything alright, darling?”

“Hello there,” James said as he crawled up Harry’s body spreading kisses over the purple marks he’d left.  “The lad got himself into a wee bit of trouble the other night. Since it was largely your fault I had Morgana cover for him.”

“Oh?” Harry said, lifting his head to capture his husband's mouth before he flopped down against the pillows.  Harry happily allowed himself to be dragged into James’ arms, cuddling against his chest as Harry smoothed his fingers over a bite mark he’d left over his husband's heart, unable to help the grin that split his face.

“Boy nicked a bottle of Arthur’s whiskey.  It was a difficult night for the lad; I don’t think he should be punished for it.  Though if Arthur found out no doubt the man would drum him out.  ‘A sign of poor impulse control.’”

“Hm,” Harry murmured in agreement as he leaned into James' hand.  Tanned fingers dragged along his stubble before a thumb brushed over his mouth, Harry nipping at it playfully.

“Do you love him?” James asked.

That was a dangerous question, one that suddenly put a damper on his post-coital bliss.  “Does it matter?”

“That’s not an answer, love.”

Harry swung out of the bed, pulling his silk pyjamas on hastily before wrapping himself in his dressing gown.  It was easier to think further away, leaning against the cool panes of the window.  The garden was verdant, the colours brighter even as rain drizzled down.  “We don’t lie to each other, James.”

“I know.”

A quick glance showed his husband still on the bed, his posture open and relaxed.  “Why do you want to know?”

“Because it matters.  It matters to me.  It sure as hell would matter to Eggsy.”

Harry gave a derisive snort. “And are you his keeper now?”

“No, love,” the alpha soothed, “but in all this madness someone should keep their wits about them.”

Yes someone should.  And that someone should be Harry, except Harry had been running on instinct and fear for days.  He hadn’t stopped to consider anyone’s desires, anyone’s _wishes_ but his own.  

“Before the kiss,” James asked again, “would you have described your feelings for Eggsy as love?”

“I would like to say I could be objective on that score, but I’m not sure I can be.  Infatuated, perhaps.  He’s an attractive boy.  He’s also young enough to be my son if I’d ever endeavoured to have one.  Younger than Lydia would be now.”

“And now?” James asked, his voice closer.  Harry reached out without looking, sighing into the touch when his husband wrapped him up in an embrace from behind.

“You don’t know what it is like,” he said, breath ghosting against the glass as he pressed his forehead to the pane.

“Then tell me,” James said against the shell of his ear, soft and soothing.

“I don’t wish to lose you,” Harry whispered, nearly voiceless.

“If I haven’t made it perfectly clear, Harry Hart, you’re mine.  I’m not going anywhere so long as you’ll have me.”

Harry heaved a heavy sigh before nodding carefully.  “Anything I say will be trite and not encompass the whole of it but I shall try.  It is… surreal.  I remember falling in love with you.  I can speak of the moment I realised it with certainty.  With Eggsy it feels as if these emotions are forced upon me and not my own.  But I cannot deny that I _feel_.  I feel with such intensity it is as if I did not know the true depth of emotion before.  Even my affections for you feel preponderant, more vibrant.”

“It’s supposed to hurt,” James added, “touching someone intimately who is not your soulmate.”

“It doesn’t hurt to touch you.”

James nodded, dropping a kiss to his neck.  In an omega and even betas, there was a mating gland there but it didn’t exist in alphas.  Their mating glands were in their mouths, providing their bonding canines with a hormonal toxin that would mark an omega or a beta as theirs.  Sometimes Harry had wished he could bond with James properly, but that wasn’t possible for two alphas.

“Even now I can feel him… Eggsy,” Harry continued.  “If I focus I can sense him.  Right now his legs and chest are burning.”

“No doubt Morgana is making them run until they collapse.”

“No doubt.” Harry agreed.  “Sometimes I can sense him trying to sense me.  Once, that first night, it felt like he was trying to destroy it.  I almost hoped he succeeded.  I wonder if this will be the death of him.  If I consummate the bond if this goes forward… you know he cannot outlive me.  Soulbound omegas die when they lose their alphas.  Even with an unconsummated bond, it can utterly destroy them.  I wonder at the universe who would send me an omega thirty years my junior.  I wonder at its cruelty… not for me but for the boy.”

“You’re glowing, love.”

Harry chuckled sadly.  “It seems to happen when I think of Eggsy for more than a passing moment.  No doubt something I will have to learn to control.”  Harry shook off the melancholy that had settled over them.  “And none of this will be solved by sitting around nattering like the old men we are.”

“Come on, _mo chridhe_.  I’ll make you breakfast.  You have barely eaten for days.” James said, tugging him toward the stairs.

“If I recall correctly that is because every time I tried to get us food someone was tearing off my clothes.”

“Then I shall make it up to you with a proper fry up, square sausage included.”

“What have I done to deserve to be tortured?” Harry wailed dramatically even as Merlin pressed a smiling kiss to his chin.


	4. Hart Broken

It was three days before Eggsy saw Merlin… or rather heard him.  Morgana, a young goth woman who’d introduced herself as Merlin’s second had been overseeing their training for several days.  Eggsy had almost gotten used to her cheerful if morbid, sense of humour.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Roxy hissed as the plane moved into position.  Eggsy tried to soothe her, worried for his friend.

“Listen up!” the familiar Scottish brogue burst over their headsets.

It was Eggsy’s turn to hiss, “fuck!”

“Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you.  If I read you on the radar or you miss the target you’ll be going home.”

Alright.  Eggsy could handle that.  He even managed to get Roxy to follow him out of the plane.  For a few minutes, the adrenaline of sailing through the air at terminal velocity banished his anxiety at hearing Merlin’s voice.

Then Merlin’s amused tone through their cheers and Eggsy suddenly felt like he’d swallowed rocks.  “My my you’re all cheerful.  Did you really think it would be that straightforward?  Any idiot can read a heads-up display.  A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure.  Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute?”

At first, he thought it had to be a joke, one of Merlin’s tricks to get them to problem solve.  So he problem solved.  Pair off, not too hard.  Except Rufus freaked the fuck out and left them odd.  Bastard.

One by one the others open their chutes and when it was just him and Roxy, he knew it was him who was the berk.  No way they put top-of-the-class Roxy without a chute.  She was losing her mind, the ground rushing up at them when a coldness filled his veins.  He held on as they came towards the ground, landing and rolling with Roxy.  The impact fucking hurt, coming in too fast despite their chute slamming him into the ground first and cushioning his partner's fall.

When Merlin met them on the lawn Eggsy was steaming.  He figured Merlin would be pissed, try to run him out of Kingsman.  He didn’t figure the tosser would try and _kill_ him.

“Sorry sir,” Eggsy grit out, feeling raw and angry with adrenaline still riding him from the jump, “but why the fuck am I the gimp?  Am I expendable?”  Left unsaid was the fact that Merlin knew and Eggsy knew he knew that he was Harry’s soulmate.

“If you’ve got a problem, Eggsy, then you come over here and whisper it in my ear.”  Eggsy hardly noticed the other proposals march off as he approached Merlin.

When the parachute deployed and pulled him down onto his arse he was gobsmacked.  He barely had time to pull the canopy into his arms before he was scrambling after the alpha, catching up to him near the steps leading into the mansion.

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” he shouted.

The man froze, turning toward Eggsy with a quirked brow.

“I was a proper git.  I thought…”

“I know what you thought, Unwin.”  Merlin looked him over harshly before his face softened.  “You’re forgiven.”  He was turning away then, headed back and Eggsy felt like it was his only chance to clear the air between them.

“Are we ever gonna talk about it?”

Merlin paused on the step but this time he didn’t turn.  “Not here. My office in thirty.”

Eggsy changed and showered before ending up outside Merlin’s office with five minutes to spare.  He paused before he knocked, suddenly wondering if Harry was going to be there.  God, he hoped not.  He wasn’t sure he could face the man that would never be his.  Maybe someday, but not fucking then.

Small favours that his fucking heat had finally gone away.

“Come in, Eggsy,” Merlin’s voice called out.

He let himself in, trying not to sigh openly in relief when Harry wasn’t within.  The room was large, if mostly bare with military grey walls covered in built-in shelves that had huge manuals side by side with parts and oddments.  In the centre of the room was a massive semi-circular desk with five monitors fanned in a crescent.  Other than the necessary equipment his desk was bare save for a hot plate.  Probably to keep the ubiquitous mug of tea warm.

The only comfortable thing in the room seemed to be the massive leather couch and the ergonomic chair Merlin was currently sitting in.  There was another at the far end of the desk, probably for visitors.

Eggsy stepped in, closing the door before leaning back against it.  

“So,” Eggsy huffed, trying to go for casual and failing, “did you kill ‘im?”

Merlin’s eyes flickered with a dry sort of amusement.  

“Well you’ve both been gone for three days and I haven’t seen Harry…”

“It wouldn’t take me _three days_ to kill my husband and hide the evidence,” Merlin said, deadpan.  

Eggsy stared at him for a while, trying to figure out if Merlin was serious.  Oh, Eggsy figured he was serious enough about being able to kill Harry, but had he?  Suddenly the scot cracked a smile and Eggsy was laughing, the tension broken.

When the giggles finally settled Merlin said, “Harry flew to Italy.  He should return tomorrow or the day after.”

“Oh.”  Just like that the anxiety that twisted in his gut anytime he thought of Harry reared its ugly head.  

“The only reason you believed yourself to be expendable today,” Merlin said softly, eyes seeming to look right through him, “is because ye behaved like a leader.  Making yourself anything but expendable.  You guided Roxy when she would’ve let her fears get the better of her.  You problem solved in a difficult adrenaline filled situation.  You made sure everyone on your team was safe, even at your own expense.  And, of course, you trusted in your handler.  That’s admirable, lad.”

Eggsy couldn’t meet those knowing hazel eyes anymore, especially not after how he’d behaved.  “Then I accused you of trying to kill me.”

“No one’s perfect.”

Eggsy chuckled at that, the smile lingering on his mouth this time.  “I’m not gonna try and steal him, you know?” he finally added.

Merlin cocked his head like some great featherless bird.  Eggsy couldn’t decide if he was looking at him like Eggsy was something interesting or tasty.  “I think that what is going on between you and Harry should remain between you and Harry.  But you and I, boyo?  We’re alright.  Whatever happens.”

“Really?” Eggsy scoffed in disbelief.

“Really. Now quit darkening my door and get some rest. We’ve a difficult day tomorrow.”

Sleep didn’t come.  He’d made it back to the dormitories, JB waiting on the foot of his bed like a good boy.  He fed the pup before crawling under the cold sheets.  Even with the lights off and his eyes closed, he couldn’t shut his brain off.

It couldn’t be that easy, could it?  And what did Merlin mean ‘whatever happens’?  Did he mean with Kingsman or with Harry?

Exhaustion prickled behind his eyes and in his bones; the post-heat fatigue combining with days of adrenaline-fueled tests and sleep deprived nights to instill a bone-deep weariness that seemed to suffuse every cell.  Stil, sleep didn’t come.

He tried to count sheep but that just made him surly.  He thought about getting out of bed and doing some sit ups but JB was a heavy weight on his legs and he didn’t want to move.  He begged for sleep, despite his dubious relationship with god he prayed for it.

Eventually, in the small hours of the morning, he imagined Harry holding him; his bond flaring hopeful and warm in his chest and he knew he was glowing.  As sleep took him he felt the phantom press of bodies against his skin, holding him close.  When he woke the next morning, he didn’t remember it at all.

~~~

Harry leaned against the pillar, utterly bored with his second night in Milan.  He was meant to meet a contact to pick up a thumb drive but the man had gotten skittish the first night and disappeared without making the drop.  

Even the champagne couldn’t lighten his mood as he plastered on his smile.  He made small talk in Italian, waiting for someone to say the right code phrase but so far it had been tedious conversations about the new spring collection.

Despite his sartorial penchant, Harry was more of a traditionalist.  The modern stylings of the nouveau riche being entirely disinteresting to him.

_“Bored, husband?”_

Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine the accompaniment of James’ hot breath against the shell of his ear.  “Unspeakably.”

_“Our Italian brethren say he will make the drop tonight.  Then you can come home.”_

Home.

The word lanced through him with a desperate hope.  He’d only been gone two nights, Harry had often spent much longer away and dealt with it far better.  Missions like this always made him anxious, the constant thrum of his adrenaline in his veins with no outlet.  

_“Makes ye nostalgic for the good ol’ days.”_

Harry wrinkled his nose at that.  “Glad-handing microfiche to sweaty palmed amateurs?  Hardly the stuff of legends.”

Merlin’s low dirty chuckle in his ear had heat swelling in his belly.   _“You always were a slut for danger.”_

 _A slut for you,_ Harry wanted to whisper but chose to say instead, “I am always safe when you’re looking after me; like in Port-au-Prince?  Ninety two?”

The harsh intake of Merlin’s breath told him that his husband knew exactly what he was referring to.   _“You tease.  Seeing ye tango with the ambassador’s son on that balcony overlooking the Grise while I watched from across in the hotel?  On our anniversary, no less.”_

“I much prefer to dance with you, though you always try to lead from the follow.  Whatever happened to the boy?”

 _“That’s because_ **I** _dance the lead.  You numpty.”_ There was a long pause filled with the ambient chatter of the ballroom and the distant clacking of keyboard keys.   _“Killed in the coup in ‘04.”_

Harry sucked in a breath; surprised though, perhaps, he should have been.  Louis was a naive omega in a dangerous political world that saw him as little more than a pawn.  Still, he’d been vibrant and full of life, an artist who saw beauty in everything.  If Harry hadn’t already been in love with James he could have perhaps fallen for the young man.

_“I’m sorry, love.”_

“It’s of little consequence but… did he go quickly?”

_“Aye.”_

“Small mercies,” Harry whispered, finishing off his champagne.

A voice in Italian spoke at his elbow nearly making him jump, “Have you seen the new collection from the amateur, Ringot?”

The code phrase.  Marvelous.  “His use of the polonaise is quite inspired.”

Harry turned then, eyes alighting on a tiny man in a suit cut too tight, likely to flatter his vanity.  They spoke for a moment about trivial things relating to the recent shows before the pudgy beta offered his hand.  “A pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“And you.”

Harry drew his hand away with a muttered, “sweaty-palmed amateurs”  He loittered a bit more to be certain he wasn’t being watched before heading for the exit.  Half way down the sweeping marble stairs he stumbled, clutching at a sudden overwhelming panic in his chest.

 _“Galahad?  What’s wrong, love?”_ Merlin growled into his ear as he dragged himself into the sleek black townecar waiting him on the kerb.

 _“Harry? Harry?”_ James was panicked now, his voice urgent.

“Where’s Eggsy?” he managed to growl out as the car pulled away and into traffic.

 _“He’s doing a survival training with Morgana.”_  Merlin’s voice held a sharp edge.

“Something is wrong.”

_“I’ll have Uther…”_

“No.  You, James.  Please.”  They never used their real names over the comms, too easy to pick up the chatter even with their encrypted network.  All it took was someone with a long range microphone pointed at the right target.  He hoped by using his husband’s name now, James would understand the gravity.

_“Alright, love.  I’m transferring your extraction to Uther.  Be safe.”_

There was a click and the hum of the line before another click and Uther’s deep bass voice said briskly.   _“Hello Galahad, I’ll be seeing you home.”_ And if Uther thought it strange that the Merlin wasn’t handling his extraction he was far too professional to say.  Though Harry felt the wrongness of it, no one else had handled his missions even briefly since their marriage nearly two decades before.

Harry swallowed past the anxiety in his throat; the fear that was not his own having cut off as abruptly as it came.  Harry wanted to believe it was a good sign but somehow, in his bones, he thought it was very, very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in less than 24 hours! I must really love you guys! I've written ahead to chapter eight at this point so I'm feeling generous but I definitely won't be able to keep this pace.


	5. The Hart's Great Divide

Eggsy’s felt the room tilt and spin behind the hood, his head aching as he pretended to still be unconscious.  It took far too much concentration to keep his scent production low as if he were still knocked out, the effort making his temples pulse painfully.  He wasn’t alone.  At least one, no two men.  They were both alphas, the redolence of their smug victory filling the room.

He’d been in the field, Morgana having dropped the five remaining candidates separately in the middle of a dense wood with a single goal. Survive.

They had no rations, no way to stay warm.  Just a survival knife, their glasses and a flint.

He knew the others were likely near, had seen them in the helo when Morgana had delivered him to his clearing.  ‘Course he didn’t have his glasses now.  Probably didn’t have his knife either.

He wondered, briefly, if this was part of the exercise.  Everything else had had a weird twist, yeah?  So he was probably meant to not break under interrogation or some shite.

The two spoke softly in some Cyrillic language he didn’t know.  He wished Harry was here, the man was a master at a dozen languages.

Harry.

Eggsy fumbled for the bond within him, felt it pulse in recognition at the first brush of his attention.   _Fear. Hope. Anxiety. Anger_.

So not part of the mission.  If Harry was freaking out then he should be worried.  Eggsy tried to calm Harry, tried to communicate but it was a blunt instrument and difficult to maintain his scent glands while trying to express emotions through the bond. He tried to minimise the pain he was broadcasting since he wasn’t really that bad off, though head injuries could be tricky.   _Worry. Confusion. Fear._

Hopefully, Merlin already knew something had gone wrong.  They had, after all, lost the feed from his glasses.  But accidents happened and he didn’t even know how long he’d been out.  His circadian rhythms were saying it’d been a while.

He tested the tightness of the cuffs to see if he could wriggle free without dislocating his thumb.  It didn’t seem likely.

“We can smell you, _little shlyukha_.”

He sighed, angry at himself for losing the control of it.  “You gonna tell me what you want?”

He could practically hear the man shrug.  “We will hold you here until we receive instructions from our employer.”

“Yeah, and who’s that, exactly?”

“Talk, talk, talk. We will not reveal anything to you. And do not try and manipulate your scent, we are prepared for that.”

Well, that narrowed it down nicely.  Only people knew about that trick were Kingsman and Dean’s goons.  And Dean don’t know any fucking Russians.  ‘Course for anyone hired by a Kingsman these chaps were on the sloppy side using cuffs instead of rope.  They hadn’t even tied his feet to the chair!  Not that he was complaining, mind you.

Eggsy calmed himself, using tricks he’d learned on the streets and in recently weeks until his heart rate was slow and steady. Last thing he needed was to go into shock, dangerous for an omega with access to an A&E let alone in the wilderness.

They didn’t seem inclined to talk to him and he was pretty fine with that, gave him a minute to think.  So if someone in Kingsman hired them, well, he’d have to rely on skills he had before coming to Kingsman because they’d be prepared for any of his training.

Except for all the sloppy amateur mistakes they were making.

Which, weird. Either way, he was going to have to make his move when they got bored, they were too alert at the mo' for him to get the drop on them.  Still, he’d take it, anything to make the situation a little less black as a Newgate’s knocker.

A couple hours later and he was feeling pretty good about his chances.  Not cocky, just not freaking out.  “When are you expecting the call, mate? ‘Cause I gotta take a fucking piss.”

He used the sound of his complaining to cover the sound of dislocating his thumb.  Yep.  Hurt just as much as he remembered but he was able to wriggle free from the cuffs as the two men argued in Russian.  He was careful not to let the metal clack as he freed his left hand.

“Gonna take me to the loo or am I gonna stink up the place with my omega pheromones?”  Which, yeah, that worked.  Alphas sense of smell wasn’t as strong as omegas but even they wouldn’t be immune to the powerful pheromones in his urine for very long.  Also talking covered him popping his thumb back in.  Fuck that hurt.

He used the metal of the empty cuff as a brass knuckle, curling it over the fingers of his right hand as one of the men drew close. Probably didn’t even see it coming. Almost made him feel sorry for the bugger when he lunged up, breaking his nose and shoving the fragments into the man’s brain before stripping off his hood in a smooth movement that included dodging to the left.

He heard, then felt the gunshot graze his thigh before the other man tackled him.  They scrabbled around until Eggsy got him in a powerful headlock between his thighs and snapped his neck.

All that waiting and it was over in the blink of an eye.

Eggsy got the man rolled off him just as the sound of tyres on gravel reaches his ears.  He moved his way up through the cabin, out of the main room to seek a tactical advantage.  No doubt he was about to find out the identity of his kidnapper.

Sure enough, the voice was instantly recognisable.  “Eggsy Unwin.  I know you’re still in here, I can smell you.”

 _‘Hello, Digby,’_ he thought as he stripped naked and crawled up into the attic.  The scent on his clothes in the shower should draw him in just far enough to get the drop.

“You starting to feel that injection yet?  Bet you’re hungry for some alpha cock.  I’m glad I had scent blockers on my men.  Didn’t try and touch you, did they sweeting?”

 _‘Ew, yuck.’_  Joke was on Digby, he’d just been through his heat and there was no actual way to trip him into another this close.  So fuck him!  Omega - one.  Shite alpha - zero.

“Smelling you all these weeks really got my cock up, knew I had to have you.  Too bad they sent Charlie to the auction with you.  I had plans to take you there.  My own mother was bought at one of those.  You’ll give me the sweetest little pups.”

Digby’s voice was drawing closer, no doubt lured by the fresh scent on his clothes.  So turns out he should’ve broken the little bastard’s nose a few more times.  Fucking disgusting git.  Oh, he kept talking, rambling on like a cliche villain but Eggsy mostly tuned him out, waiting for him to pass under the attic access - to reach for the shower curtain.

He burst through the hole in the ceiling and got a chokehold on Digby, taking him to the ground.  He held on even as Digby tried to pistol whip him, waiting until the man was turning purple before releasing him.  Got him tied up proper, with rope.  Berks had rope and didn’t even use it.

~~~

Merlin watched the flicker of Harry’s shadow across the reflective edge of his screen.  The man had been pacing a divet in the rug ever since his plane had touched down.  He knew Harry wanted to be put in the field to find Eggsy, Arthur had forbidden it.  Said if Eggsy had decided to run off that was for the best.

Except Eggsy hadn’t run off, impossible to conceive he’d leave his little sister to the tender mercies of her father.  No, this stank of a cock-up and Merlin knew if this was any other proposal someone would’ve been sent.  So, Merlin quietly moved Pellinore into the area in anticipation of a recovery.  He was frustrated that he could do little more than that.

The only thing that hadn’t gone sideways was that they knew Eggsy was alive… or Harry knew which was good enough for Merlin.

Harry paused in his pacing, sighing before throwing himself down onto the leather couch.  “He’s happy.  And in pain.”

“Sir-” Morgana’s voice came over the comms.  She’d been working herself knackered after hearing of Eggsy’s disappearance from the exercise she was leading.  Poor lassie was taking it to heart.  “Just received a call to the central number.  Identifying passcode is for Galahad.”

“Put it through.”

 _“Hello you bastards,”_ Eggsy’s gleeful voice poured out of the speakers.  

Harry flung himself across the room and grabbed the mic from Merlin’s hands.  “Eggsy Unwin, where the hell have you been?”

_“Aww, did you miss me?  Having all the fun without me?  Where the fuck did you drop me, anyway?  All the fucking road signs are in ‘m’ ‘p’ ‘h’... oh god, I’m in America aren’t I?  Some barmy hillbilly is going to try and get themselves a piece of my sweet omega arse for them and their twelve cousins, aren’t they?”_

“I’m starting a trace, Eggsy,” Merlin said after he managed to pry the microphone away from Harry for a moment.  “Can you find a rest area or a petrol station?”

_“Is that Merlin?  Merlin, say ‘hi’ to Digby.  Digby’s gonna tell you all sorts of things about how he were trying to force me into a heat so he could bond with me against my will.  Proper gentleman, he is.  Where the fuck do you find these tossers?”_

The growl Harry let out, that Merlin felt in his chest, was so deep he was pretty sure it was below the range of even their alpha hearing.  “Are you hurt?” Merlin said as Harry tried to get control of his dominance.

_“Some scratches, might need a stitch in a bullet graze.  Nothing to go mental over.  Tell Harry to calm the fuck down, I’m fine, and if he keeps vibrating that possessive bullshit at me I ain’t coming back till he stashes it, yeah?”_

Merlin fixed his husband with a withering look.  “I apologise,” Harry said to Merlin and to Eggsy.

_“Aw, now he’s pouting isn’t he?”_

Harry shook his head, trying to get Merlin not to tell Eggsy the truth.  But he was rather amused by the whole thing since Eggsy was alright.  “He is.”

Eggsy chuckled, the sound a relief after so much anxiety.

_“He didn’t like that.  Anyways, I found a place to park it.  These will be my last coordinates.  Hurry up, yeah?  This place in minging.  I wasn’t kidding about the locals wantin’ my sweet arse.”_

“Pellinore is twenty minutes out by chopper.  He will land on the road and bring you and Mr Digby back in the jet.”

_“Brill, you’re the guvnor.”_

“And, Eggsy?”

_“Yeah, boss?”_

“Stay safe, for the sake of my husband’s heart.”  He meant the organ but after he said it he realised the boy might hear ‘affection’.

 _“Yeah,”_ and Eggsy sounded a little choked, _“will do, guv.”_

~~~

Eggsy was back and in one piece but he still had to trot his chuffed arse down to medical because he was injected with an unknown substance.  So, yeah, fun.

And because the Unwin luck was strong on his shite days he got Dr Song.  Dr Abigail I-Know-What’s-Best-For-Omegas Song.

It were probably the eighth time he’d seen her since his heat - what? They made you go to medical for _everything_ \- and every time she had some fucking words of wisdom for him.

“Hello, Mr Unwin.”

“Doc,” Eggsy said.  And look, he were being nice.  He didn't even go off on her because she’d just accuse him of omega hysterics again.  He wondered if her sexism was ‘cause she were a bird in a field with mostly blokes but it weren't like it were a fuckin’ excuse neither so he don’t think about it too much.

“You come in with an awful lot of injuries.”

“So does everyone.  Seem to recall Digby in here an awful lot.  Won’t be seeing much of him anymore.”

“Oh,” she asked casually as she slipped on the blue gloves with a little snap, “and why is that?”

“‘Cause he fuckin’ tried to rape me, the cunt.  Heard he got the boot and charges besides.”  The doc cleared her throat delicately, fingers a little too rough at the lump on his head.  He winced but he don’t fucking _say_ anything ‘cause she’d just go on and on about how omegas were too weak for field work and wouldn’t he rather be a handler or better yet get married and have babies?

She wouldn’t say that fucking shite to Roxy.  She were all gushy and proud about maybe having the first chick in Kingsmen but the first omega?  Well, evidently he can go fuck himself.  So, yeah.  He don’t much like her.

“He can hardly be expected to control himself.  Alphas are biologically predetermined to want to bond with omegas.  I do hope it doesn’t ruin the boy’s life.”

Oh.  That’s fucking it.  “ _His life?_  Excuse the fuck out of me but it weren’t like he was in a heat-frenzy, hell, he tried to force me into my heat…”

“The poor boy just wants a mate.  Life is difficult for unmated alphas.”

“Is that so?  Is that why you got a bug up your arse about me?  ‘Cause you’re unmated and I ain’t tripping over myself to take one and you think it’s a fuckin’ waste?”

She huffed, “I would thank you not to use your coarse language around me.”

“Why?  Delicate  _female_ sensibilities too weak for it?  I’m an omega and I can take it so sack up!”

“That’s enough!” she shouted and ok, yeah, maybe he went a bit too far.  “You will speak to me with respect, Mr Unwin or I will report you for behaviour unbecoming and then what would happen to your candidacy?”

Eggsy snapped his mouth shut, seething as she ran through a series of tests.

“See?” Song purred when she was done, “Don’t you find silence much more calming to your _natural_ ways.”

He didn’t speak a word but when she dismissed him he went straight for the gym.

Merlin found him there hours later, still whaling on a punching bag.  He could barely lift his arms but he was still going at it like it was Dr Song’s rank face.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, “do you think you might take a break?  My husband can hardly lift his arms.”

 _Husband_.  He knew Merlin weren’t trying to rub it in but he was agitated, angry and on edge; felt like every goddamn person had it out for him.  “Sorry guv, still breathing fire here, case you hadn’t noticed.”

“I had.” Merlin stepped closer, holding the bag for him.  That’s when Eggsy noticed the distinct absence of the eternal jumper.  Merlin was actually wearing sweats and a tight black tee.  His mouth went dry with arousal.  “I can understand being angry about what happened with Digby.  It is my duty to make sure you are as safe as possible. I did not foresee his actions and for that, I am sorry.”

“You sound an awful lot like Harry when you’re apologising.” Eggsy said, still landing blows on the bag with his fists and feet.  “Simmer, yeah guv?  S’ok.  I don’t blame you.  Not even angry about Digby.  He’s a fucking berk but I dealt with him.  It’s over.”

“Would you like to talk about what is bothering you, then?”

Eggsy gave a dark chuckle that were zero percent humour.  “Figured Harry’d tell you, I don’t grass people up.”

“He may have mentioned.”

“Yeah so, not really gettin’ the point of this whole heart to heart we’re havin’.”

Merlin laughed but his is a real laugh which actually kind of set Eggsy off but he didn’t say, just quietly fumed, because he don’t need to blow up on Merlin who ain’t done nothing.  “You’re full of piss and vinegar today, boyo.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled, ducking his head, “sorry.”

“It’s alright.  Sometimes it’s not satisfying to bash something that doesn’t hit back.  I came to ask if you wanted to spar?”

“You sure?  I won last time,” Eggsy teased, stepping away from the beg.

“This time I won’t be going easy.”

“Oh, my stars!  Is that so?”

Merlin went in quick, jabbing at his solar plexus but Eggsy danced away.  At first, they joked, pointing out nonexistent flaws in each other’s technique but as they both got winded, neither landing many blows they both hunkered down trying to take down the other man.

Eggsy lunged low and Merlin lifted him bodily, tossing him to the mat and scrabbling atop.  By instinct Eggsy knew that if Merlin pinned him the alpha will have won so he continued the roll, coming up to his knees before diving at the alpha.  They tumbled, neither swinging for the face because they weren’t wearing helmets.  It wasn’t until Eggsy were straddling across Merlin’s hips, pinning him to the mat with his sweaty hair plastered across his face that he realised he weren’t angry anymore. He was, however, hard enough to hammer nails.

They were heaving breaths, Merlin beneath him not even trying to get free of the position Eggsy’s put him in.  Their eyes met, hazel to blue, and held.  Merlin eased up to his elbows and Eggsy let him, their gaze not breaking.

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathed.  They'd moved close in their trance, Eggsy could feel Merlin's warmth radiating against his face.  

Eggsy wanted to kiss him and Merlin was _right there_ but at the last moment, he turned his head to the side, catching Merlin’s lips on his cheekbone.  “Merlin-”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

“Don’t, yeah?” he said, not looking at the man but digging his taped hands into the dark cotton of his shirt.  “You didn’t read it wrong.  Seems like I got a thing for married men.”  Eggsy tossed his head to the side, forcing himself to meet the alpha’s gaze.  “But a kiss already ruined my life once.  Not too eager to do it again.”

“Yeah,” Merlin croaked but he weren’t moving away and Eggsy couldn’t either.  He couldn’t help himself but drag his fingertips over Merlin’s sweaty brow, trailing them over his jaw, his neck.

“I’m so fucking weak,” Eggsy muttered, more to himself than to Merlin before rolling off the alpha and leaving without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be the last new chapter for at least a few days... chapter six is a little scrawny and needs a rewrite but considering how much I did today out of sheer excitement, who knows?


	6. Take Me to Hart

Had anyone asked Eggsy Unwin three weeks ago if he wanted to spend a day with Harry Hart he would’ve fought bloody for the chance but one he was given it?  Being in Harry’s house, the smell of him and Merlin curling around his heart with the stupid, mad desire to join his scent with theirs.  He was going mental with it.

Learning to make martinis was nice, getting a bit tipsy with a man he had no goddamn barriers with on a good day… not so much.

“I’m so fucked,” Eggsy groaned to himself, tilting his head back to rest against the rear of the chair.

“Hm?” Harry said, looking edible in his cardigan where he’s putting on an honest-to god-record.  Seriously?  What was it with these toffs and their ability to make knitted wear look fit?

Eggsy cracked an eye open and glared. “You either heard me or you didn’t, not repeating myself.”

“Are we going to snap at each other all night?” Harry huffed, settling into a massive overstuffed chair that was a little more well-loved than the rest of the furniture.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, dragging a hand over his face.  “Anyways, you haven’t snapped at me once.  I’m being a tosser in your own home.”

“Apology accepted,” Harry said, finishing off his martini.  “And why are you ‘fucked’?”

“So you did hear.”

“Not as senile as I look.”

Eggsy snorted, “Don’t look fucking senile at all, guv.  Look fucking gorgeous.”  He immediately regretted the words but he couldn’t bring himself to take them back so he forged on, “I’m fucked because I almost kissed your husband yesterday.”

Harry made a noise of assent.  “I’m aware, although to hear him tell it he was the initiating party.”

“You two really talk about everything, don’t you?”

“Yes.”  Harry steepled his long fingers in front of him and Eggsy couldn’t help but remember how those fingers felt in his hair, gripping his hips.  “We keep no secrets and tell no lies, it is the cornerstone of our trust.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy grunted, hauling himself up to go stand at the big windows, dark since night had fallen.  He perceived Harry at his back through the bond rather than his five senses but he didn’t turn to look at him.

“You hurt.”

“All the fucking time, guv.”

“Because of me?” Harry’s voice was soft and worried.

 _That’s_ why he were so far gone on these men, didn’t matter how many damn times he lashed out at them like a fucking child they were fucking  _princes_.  Even if they had wanted him, no way he could ever deserve them.  But Eggsy was honest because lying were never his way, “Yeah, some.  Not as much as you think though.”

“Eggsy,” and Harry were right fucking there, so close they could have touched; the delicious heat of the alpha at his back.  The music went from something soft and formless to something with a harder beat, a tango probably although Kingman’s lessons on it never really took.  “Will you dance with me?”

At first, he thought Harry was joking but he couldn’t see his face in the glass and he weren’t turning because he were too fucking weak to keep his hands to himself that close.  “It’s a bad idea, guv.  You’ve got no fucking clue-”

“I don’t?”  

The bond vibrated as if Harry had pulled on it, Eggsy gasped and clutched his chest.  “You’re getting better with it, hiding from me,” Eggsy said, resentment brimming in his voice.

“Does that bother you?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against the heavy glass, “feels like losing a part of me every time.”

“Eggsy-”

“Shite, gaff, I don’t know what you fucking want from me.  You push me away.  I try to keep my distance and everywhere I turn it’s you and Merlin.  And _Christ_ I’m happy for you, I can feel how much you fucking love him.  But I’m only fucking human.”  The sob was out before he could catch it.  “No one ever loved me the way you two love each other.  Can you blame me for wantin’ a taste?  I’m Icarus and you’re the goddamn sun and I’d fucking burn off my wings to touch you two.”

He didn’t push Harry away when the alpha hugged him from behind, perching his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder.  “We should talk about this when you become a Kingsman... after.  I’d like to talk about us after.”

Damn his heart for the hopeful lurch at the word ‘us’ which he smothered brutally.  “Yeah, sure.  Whatever you want, guv.”

Harry held him there for a long time and when he pulled away it felt like losing his soul.

~~~

Harry found his husband in the gymnasium at the manor the next day as if he’d been there all night.  James was drenched in sweat, the band of his trackies dark with damp, his tee long abandoned on the floor.

“Husband,” Harry said, leaning in the door in his bespoke suit.  He had awoken alone which always put him in a surly mood.

“What do you want, Harry?”

His eyebrows shot to his hairline at James’ biting tone.  He couldn’t think of a single thing he’d done to anger the other alpha but clearly, he was in trouble.  

“You’re angry.”

James didn’t answer but completed a neat roundhouse that made the heavy bag rattle on its chain.  Harry could scent his husband’s blood, the knuckles of his taped hands turning pink.

“James, you’ve got to give me a clue.”

Like a puppet who had its strings cut the alpha clutched the swaying bag and collapsed against it.  “I’m not angry _with_ you or _at_ you.”

“About me?” Harry offered, he wanted to cross the room and comfort his mate, bespoke tailoring be damned, but he was relatively certain it would not be welcome.  He didn't need a soulbond to read the man he’d slept beside for two decades.

“Nae,” he huffed, sinking to the ground as his exhausted muscles gave out.  Harry grabbed a bottle of water and crouched next to the alpha.  The mats beneath his feet were slippery with James’ sweat and only his, Harry could not smell anyone else’s scent in the fluid.  “It’s about Eggsy.”

Harry handed over the bottle and didn’t reply until James downed the entirety of it.  “Much of our conflict is over the boy these days.”

“I know.”

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“Jealous, possessive… numpty alpha hormones flooding my brain anytime I even think of him.  Roxy pinned him during training the other day and I had to do calming exercises like I was in year nine again.  When I smell him on you...”  the noise of frustration that broke out of James was so uncharacteristic Harry very nearly leapt back.  “I’m not… I don’t want to claim him from you.  I want to claim him _with_ you.”  Harry watched James shiver in pained arousal and felt helpless.

“Is it your rut again?” he asked gently, disturbed by James’ lack of control as much as his husband was.  When he reached out to brush his fingertips to James’ cheekbone the alpha caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, nipping at the scent gland and lathing the skin obsessively.  “I’m worried I’ve imprinted… or… I don’t know Harry.  I’m going barmy, love.”

“Come,” Harry said, dragging his sweaty filthy husband to their shared room and getting him into a warm shower, easing him onto the floor.  When the shaking stopped Harry stepped away long enough to undress and slide to the tiles next to James, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders.  “You can’t have possibly imprinted, it would require Eggsy to be in a natural heat which he hasn’t had.  Have you spoken to medical?”

“They think it is some sort of rut menopause maybe… maybe…”  He sighed, scrubbing the dried blood from his knuckles with his thumb.  “Honestly, I think they haven’t got a clue but they injected me with rut suppressants.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

James leaned further into his shoulder, body sagging with exhaustion.  “One, you’re at the end of the proposals and Eggsy needed you.  Two, I just went through a rut.  There’s no way you could handle two in less than a month.  Besides, I’m fairly certain it isn’t.  The medication didn’t actually help, I think it might have made it worse.  I was too fucking restless to come home last night.”

Harry petted James, giving as much comfort as possible even as the other man was still clearly suffering, his muscles jumping and seizing.

“I want him like a sickness.  All that hogwash about alphas not being able to control themselves thought it was shite.  I’m seriously considering a rut room but I can’t even leave because I’m sitting on Valentine’s feeds most days.”

“Darling,” Harry sighed, pressing a kiss to his head.

Merlin’s glasses chimed and Harry handed them to him.  James took the call audio only.

“Yeah,” Merlin said tightly, “understood, sir.”  He sighed, tugging them off and pinching the bridge of his nose.  “He didn’t shoot the dog.”

~~~

Harry stared down at Eggsy from the stairs in his home, angry and disappointed at the boy.  Such fucking potential - wasted.

He should have known, had hoped that his loyalty to the Kingsmen, to Harry, would override his protective instincts.  Eggsy wasn’t even sorry, the best shot of his life squandered, and for what?  An animal whose lifespan lasted only a decade and a half, at most?

“I can’t believe you wasted the greatest opportunity of your life over a fucking dog.”

“And you fucking shot a dog to get a job?”

“It was a fucking blank Eggsy!”  Harry explained very slowly, without losing his temper, the twist in so many of their tests.  “You saw it with the parachutes; limits must be tested.”

“So you’re telling me,” Eggsy said, meeting him at the foot of the stairs and crowding into his space like he’s an alpha, “that the kind of people you want are the kind that takes orders without question?  That are willing to kill innocent animals... hey, maybe even little babies because of a fucking order?  Seems to me that’s what’s got this world all fucked in the first place.  My dad died saving your life and you come sweeping into mine like you can fix it, ‘cept you ballsed it all up.  So excuse the fuck outta me if I’m not on my knees sucking your cock over it.   _Alpha._ ”

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed against the punch of pain that the boy’s words cause in his chest, “everything I’ve done has been about repaying him.”

“Yeah, everything?” And the boy was so close in that moment that Harry could feel the heat rolling off him, pheromones wild and uncontrolled and in pain.  The barrier that Eggsy sometimes used to keep their thoughts from each other dropped and Harry was suddenly swallowed by an ocean of unfathomable pain, guilt, disappointment; somehow he felt it all laid at his feet despite Eggsy’s words just the day before.  “Good to know that this,” the boy gestured between them, “been all about repaying my old man.”

“Eggsy…”

“You know what?  Don’t.  Just fucking don’t.”  Eggsy’s shouted him down now and Harry couldn’t bring himself to stop the boy.  “You say words to me like ‘debt’, like ‘hindsight’ and ‘regret’ like they’re just words.  You try and convince I’m better, that I can _be_ better but then you just walk away; like it means nothing.  You tell me to go and find someone worthier like there’s anyone out there can hold a candle to Harry-fucking-Hart and his gorgeous fucking husband.  The last bloke even looked my way was exactly like Devon Cartwaithe, exactly like the cover you so hated playing.  Nobody is coming to shower me with gifts you fucking ponce!  Someday my heat is gonna come when I’m not ready when I’m vulnerable and there won’t be a damn thing I can do to stop an alpha from laying a claim, maybe knocking me up.”  

Eggsy grabbed him, hands fisting in his jumper as he bared his teeth.  His voice is a low predatory growl, “And when that day comes I hope you fucking feel it.  I hope you feel their teeth at my neck before this bond shatters and you know how Harry-fucking-Hart broke his omega.”

Harry could feel the pain pouring through their connection, old fears rising up like fresh wounds.  He pulled Eggsy into a hug, needing to comfort even as the boy fell apart.  Harry choked a sob as Eggsy took his lips, kissed him with all that pain and anger.  Teeth clacked as Eggsy bit down on his lower lip before pain took even the anger away and the omega fell apart, collapsing into Harry’s arms.

If he wasn’t an alpha he wouldn’t have been able to lift Eggsy, the boy too dense with muscle, but he was and he did; taking him through to the lounge and laying him on the couch.  Harry watched, heart-broken, as Eggsy curled into himself like he was taking blows to the stomach.  When the crying stopped he made the boy tea.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Eggsy said sometime later, not drinking, just staring into the steaming liquid.

“I deserved it.” 

The omega shook his head.  The barrier between them firmly in place and Harry felt empty without it, even the pain preferred to the hollowness of the disconnected bond.  He understood then what Eggsy meant about losing part of himself and wondered how much the boy kept from him, how he did not know of the omega’s suffering.

“That’s the fucking problem, Harry, you goddamn martyr… you don’t, you really, _really_ , don’t.  You’re just trying to keep your vows to Merlin.  You two noble gits deserve each other.  After we kissed… he fucking said it was ok between us.  You two… you make a good fist.  Never wanted to be the third wheel, be someone’s dirty little secret.  So yeah… _cor_.”

“Eggsy-” he wasn’t sure exactly what he was about to say but it was cut off by the chime of his glasses.  “Excuse me.”

Harry stood, going over the fireplace before pulling them on.  He listened to the audio of Valentine before asking Merlin to prepare the plane.

 _“He’s there, isn’t he?”_ Merlin asked after confirming his departure.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, knowing Eggsy was watching him.

_“He alright?”_

“No, not really.”

_“Yeah, I figured as much.  Make sure he stays there, I’ll look after him.  Don’t want him going into shock or doing something rash.”_

“I will try.  Merlin, are you alright?”

 _“Your scent is helping.  Thanks.”_  He’d left his sweater with James to wear, despite it not quite fitting correctly on his husband’s wider shoulders, when he’d left to deal with his wayward protege.  

When he turned back to the boy he was already standing, trainers shuffling on the rug.  “I’ll just go then-”

“Please stay.  I know things are difficult at home and I’ve only made them worse today.  Will you remain here?  There’s a guest room.”

“I’ve got places I can go.”

“I know,” Harry says, crossing the two steps until he’s barely an acceptable distance away from the boy.  He didn’t want to leave.  “I don’t want to abandon you like this but I must.  Please.  Please stay.”

“Yeah… alright.  Got a big screen?”

“Up in Merlin’s office.  I’m sure he won’t mind.”  The omega sighed. “Eggsy,” Harry’s hand shot out as he went to step around Harry and leave.  “When I get back… Merlin and I discussed trying.”

“Trying what?”

“A relationship, with all of us.  To court you properly.  I want you to think about it; really think if that is something you might like.  I’m not… I _won’t_ leave my husband but as Merlin brought to my attention it doesn’t have to be ‘either’ it could be ‘and’.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy said, a little hope glimmering in his eyes.  “You sure, guv?  ‘Cause I really, really need you to be sure.”

“Very much so.  As is Merlin.”

Eggsy gave a saucy grin.  “Your husband’s real fit, Harry.”

“Yes. Now, forgive me, but I must go.”

“Well,” Eggsy said, grinning up at him, “what’s stopping you?”

Harry looked down into Eggsy’s sweet face, tear tracks wiped away but the redness remaining and his heart ached.  Staying away from the boy until the end of his training was painful, especially since he had Merlin’s permission.  But, he’d done it to make sure his husband was certain, kept his intents from the boy for the same reason.  Since trials were over, he suddenly had no such compunction.  

He looped his arm around Eggsy’s waist and the boy came willingly.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed against the omega's lips.

He was watching Eggsy as his little pink tongue darted out nervously.

“May I kiss you?”

The needy noise Eggsy made nearly broke his heart.  “Yes, please alpha.”

Arousal and a need that had nothing to do with procreation and everything to do with ownership hit him hot and tight in his belly.  Harry dipped his head, hand cupping Eggsy’s neck as nails scritched in the short crop of his hair.

The boy’s lips were soft, pliant as they opened for him, welcoming Harry to plunder the depths of his mouth, of his body.  The kiss was perfection; when Harry finally managed to step away from Eggsy’s embrace he was running woefully behind.

“I’ll see you when I get back,” Harry whispered, clasping his shoulder.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

~~~

Harry was not ashamed to admit that he drifted on the cadence of his husband’s voice as the aeroplane crossed the Atlantic.  James was worrying, obsessing in a way he so often did when a mission was last minute.

“I will be alright, husband,” Harry soothed.

_“It feels wrong.”_

Harry remembered his shivering, twitching husband a little sadly as he said, “That might be more internal, my love.”

Merlin’s sigh nearly crushed his heart, too tender from seeing Eggsy despite the hope that pulsed against the bond.

“Go visit Eggsy.  I am sure he will be happy to see you.  It may help.”

There was a grunt, pained and visceral.  Harry sat taller after hearing it.

“James?” he had no fear of speaking his husband’s name there, soaring above the clouds.  He trusted the Kingsman encryption, in anything made by the Scotsman's hands more than he trusted the creations of the hands of God.

When the other alpha spoke it was carefully enunciated as if every word is an iron-forged dagger to the heart. _“I am not his soulbond, Harry.  Why would he want an old man like me?”_

“‘I’m Icarus and you’re the sun and I’d burn off my wings to touch you two.’”  Harry repeated softly.  “The boy said it to me the other night about us, albeit with more vulgarity.  He cares, James, though I believe he is hiding the true depths of the emotion from me.”

 _“And if my touch makes him sick?  Or worse it doesn’t until you put you bond-bite on him?”_  James sounded miserable, the kind of miserable they sometimes chased into the bottom of a bottle.   _“Better to never know his affections, love.”_

“Then how do you intend to share me, husband?”

_“Carefully.”_

“Are you certain?  I do not wish to hurt the boy further but if you aren’t…”

_“Harry?”_

“Yes?”

_“Shut up you numpty martyr.  I’m certain.”_


	7. Shattered Harts, Mended World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to give you guys another chapter today but then I realised I had two chapter sixes so since I 'found' one I thought I'd share with you lovelies!

Eggsy watched Harry die.

It’s the first thing he thinks when he peels himself off the floor in a puddle of his own sick, blood mixed in from where he bashed his nose when he collapsed.  He stumbles to the washroom, cleaning the fluids from his face and his hair.  When Harry’d died he felt the blinding pain through the bond before it suddenly disappeared.  Now he couldn’t feel much, the link he had to Harry already dying.

_Christ, Merlin._

That was his second thought and he pilfered around until he found a set of glasses.

 _“Eggsy,”_ Merlin said softly, shattered.

“I’m so fucking sorry, guvnor.  I shoulda been with him… I shoulda-”

 _“Eggsy.”_ He breathed, wrecked.   _“Are you alright?  I’ve been trying to call you.”_

“Passed out… the bond-”

_“I’m sorry, boyo, but you can’t be on these channels.  You’re gonna get yourself in a world of trouble.”_

“Then call me.”  His mobile rang.  Eggsy put the glasses away and answered.  “Merlin-”

There were silence on the other line, then, _“Did you need something?”_

 _You._  That’s what he wanted to say, what he managed to say is, “I wanna see Arthur.”

 _“He’s at the tailor shop._ ”  Merlin’s sigh sounded like it were wrung from his lungs. _“Anything else?”_

“I am so- I wish- He was just here and-”

 _“Eggsy.”_  He were starting to hate the way Merlin says his name, like the sound of it hurt his chest.   _“I can’t right now, boyo.  I’ve got agents in the field I just-  I fucking cannae.”_

“Yeah.  If you need me…”

_“I’ll call.  And, Eggsy?”_

“Yeah, bruv?”

_“I promise Harry I’d take care of you.  If you need anything-”_

“Promise.”

Eggsy remembered the last time he’d said that word and it nearly took his feet out from under him.

He went to see Arthur, to offer his services, to get revenge.  Because why the fuck not?  His soulmate was dead, not like anyone - except maybe Merlin - wants Valentine’s blood as much as him.  But of course Arthur was in on it, tried to poison him, because that were the Unwin family luck.

And he was pretty sure Arthur poisoned the glass he put in front of him but maybe the bastard was a bit clever and expected the swap?  So when he said, “I’d rather be with Harry.” and knocked it back he fucking meant every word.  Harry.   _Cor._

Then Arthur was dead, brill.

So he plucked the chip out, clean as you like and did the only thing he knew to do:  Found Merlin.

Eggsy couldn’t help the curl of pride when Roxy held her gun on him.  “Hey babe, miss me?  Turns out it’s the end of the fucking world so, can I come in?  Talk to Merlin?”

Oh, and look, there he was with his sweet, sweet bald head and all.  “What are you on about Eggsy?  If being on the comms was trouble what do you think this will get you?”

“Had to see you, guv,” and he willed Merlin to hear more than just the flippancy he put into it, “Arthur’s dead.  Sort of killed himself?  He were working for Valentine.”  Eggsy handed over the phone and the chip.  “Sorry about the blood - field surgery.”

Merlin took the phone and the chip, fiddling with them for a long arsed time before he said to Roxy, “Stand down, it’s verified.”  And seriously?  Bless the big old Scotsman for rolling with the goddamn punches.

“I’m loving all the trust here.  Feels like one big happy family, yeah?”

Eggsy counted the twitch of a smile on Merlin’s face as a victory.  “Explain, boyo.”

It occurred to Eggsy while he were babbling away that he was probably in shock which were pretty fucking dangerous for an omega... or maybe some form of denial?  The bond inside him was so bloody weak he expected it to disappear between one breath and the next.  It felt like the only thing keeping him upright at that mo’ was sheer fucking stubbornness.

~~~

It felt unreal when he put on the suit Harry had made for him like the alpha was there or just stepped out and he were gonna come swooping back in to lecture him about _manners_ or _vulgarity_ or kiss him senseless.  

It was too goddamn quiet in the plane as they flew toward Valentine’s secret compound.  It was probably why he sat in the co pilot’s seat and said, “Harry and I had a bull right before he left.  Said some fucking awful things to him.”

“I’m sure he knew you didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure he felt it.  I was swinging way below the belt.”  And Eggsy rubbed his eyes, mostly ‘cause he expected to start crying, ‘cept he weren’t.

“Like what?”

“Ah shite,” he moaned but, ‘cause he fucking started this conversation, he said, “Like how he tried to be all noble but he fucked up my life.  How he wants me to find someone better but there ain’t anyone better than him… and… and you.  How I was gonna end up in a force-bond with some arsehole just like Devon Cartwaithe and I hoped he fucking felt it when our bond shattered, that I hoped it broke him.”  He looked up to see Merlin’s wince.  “Like I said, way below the belt.  And because he’s a gentleman even if he is a fridge he fucking made me tea.  Then asked me to consider us all… us all…”

“I know, boyo.” Merlin said softly, taking his hand off the yoke to squeeze his knee.

“Then the bastard died.  He promised I’d see him when he came back.  He promised.  And I’m so angry at him.  For giving me fucking… fucking _hope._  Anything is better than that.”  He were not tearing his hair out, even though he wanted to and he weren't crying and Eggsy figured he’s probably in for some deep emotional shite later.

Merlin didn’t say anything then but Eggsy weren't really sure what he’d want Merlin to say.

Fighting for your life tended to take your mind off of heartache, off of the pain.  Impending doom more so.  When it looked hopeless, when V’s goons were closing in from either side he almost told Merlin he loves him, ‘cause it were true.  Then he had an idea and commited mass murder.  

Dragging your arse back to the plane after ordering the deaths of hundreds of people… probably thousands?  That was when everything got really, really dark.  It don’t matter that they were crap people complicit in killing swathes of population en masse.  Don’t matter that it probably saved his mum’s life and yes, yes he had Merlin patch him through to her mobile while he tried to avoid the fucking _lakes_ of blood on his way back out.

She was ok.  Daisy was ok.  Dean was missing and he hoped he fucking died in the fighting.  It was ok.

‘Cept it weren’t.  

His soulmate was gone.  Gone before they could _be_ anything.  He never much believed in god but right now he wanted to, wanted to so he could have someone… have something to blame, to rage at.  And yeah he was pretty far gone when he got back to the jet, shaking like a leaf.  He was grateful when Merlin took over; got them in the air, put it on autopilot and convinced Eggsy out of his suit jacket.

He didn’t even care that Merlin mussed his hair as he was petting him, any other time - sin - the hair was fucking sacred; but right now?  He needed the touch, the connection to the only person Harry loved more.

“Can I kneel for you, sir?” he asked because _he fucking needed it_.  Never needed it before but he was dying and he couldn’t get the bleeding to stop and he thought it might help.  

“‘Course, boyo.  Of course you can.”  And because he was a fucking _prince_ he grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor between his knees and Eggsy went down, hard.  It didn’t take long for the world to just kinda fall away, the only thing he was really aware of was Merlin’s hand on his head and the warmth of his thigh beneath Eggsy’s cheek and some old sort of music that reminded him of Harry; he were pretty sure that was why Merlin turned it on but Eggsy can’t figure if it were for him or for the alpha.

He only came back up when Merlin moved to land the plane to pick up Roxy but he gave Eggsy a pillow for his head and asked him if he wanted to sit.  He really fucking didn’t.  

And because Rox was an angel, she didn’t say a goddamn word about him on his knees, just sat down in the spot Merlin vacated and took over petting him.  That was until Merlin came back and they shifted around a bit until they were sitting side by side comforting him, taking comfort.

Everything went away that time and he thought he probably fell asleep because he were a bit drooly although Roxy didn’t mention it and Merlin was already landing the plane.

He’d barely put himself together when Merlin ordered him to medical and Eggsy begged Roxy to come with him, to stay with him because the last fucking thing he needs right now is Dr-fucking-Song.

“He needs to be sedated,” Song said, drawing him out of the swirl of his thoughts.  He didn’t know who she were talking to like he weren't fucking there, Roxy wasn’t his alpha so she couldn’t legally make medical decisions for him.

“No,” Eggsy croaked, voice raw from the fighting and then prolonged silence.

“Forgive me, Mr Unwin but I do not believe you’re in the right mental state to make that call.”

He sat up, trying to meet her eyes but it was so _hard_.  The omega in him wanted to go back down where everything didn’t hurt.  “Then section me.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Song said and she was baring her teeth a little which in hindsight was really inappropriate but were so par for the course in their prolonged messed up interactions that it didn’t even register.

“Hey,” Roxy said in surprise, stepping between him and the doctor.  For once he was grateful for an alpha’s protective streak because he was not sure he could stand up to the force of the woman’s disapproval if only because the omega in him was screaming for safety.  “If he says ‘no’ to the drugs you can’t make him.”

“Actually, I can.  I am concerned he might go into a toxic state of shock.  Are you his medical proxy?”

“Erm, no.”

“Are you his bonded alpha?” The smile she gave was all teeth.  She had access to his records, she _fucking knews_ he didn’t have a bonded alpha… except Harry but no one knew about Harry ‘cept Merlin and he was dead anyway.  Eggsy sucked in a shuddery breath, his body beginning to tremble.  Roxy gripped his neck, steadying him.

“No, I am not.  But sedation in this state is the method of last choice.  As an alpha and his friend, I will take personal responsibility for his health until he comes out of shock.”

Roxy stared the older woman down, a battle of wills until finally, the doc gave in.  “Very well, Miss Morton.  On your head be the consequences.”

“What a bitch,” Roxy hissed when the clipboard carrying harpy left which amused Eggsy only because he’d never have to listen to Song gush about Roxy again.  “You ok, babe?” she asked, stepping between his knees so he could bury his face in the scent gland under her ear.  The familiar pheromones bring him back from the edge.  “Wanna come back to my bunk?  Not sure what they’re gonna do with you, yet.  You saved the fucking world, they better make you a Kingsman.”

Eggsy shook his head softly.  “I want Merlin.”

“Yeah?” and her eyes scanned his face.  

He could fucking kiss her that she just nodded in agreement and doesn’t fucking pry because how could he say he was half in love with the alpha?  Had been since the man forgave him for trampling all over his marriage accidentally.  The man was the. fucking. guvnor.  How was he supposed to resist such brilliance dressed in fuzzy jumpers?  And yeah, half what he wanted was the smell of Harry that still lingered on Merlin’s skin but he also just wanted to be near Merlin’s steady strength.  And if Merlin was falling apart?  He wanted to comfort him.

“Ok.”  Roxy agreed.  “But if he isn’t free come to mine, yeah?  We’ll cuddle.”

“Rox,” Eggsy sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear.  “If I liked birds… I’d have made a play the second I saw you.  You’re an angel and I don’t deserve your kindness.  And… thanks for not shooting me.”

Her laugh almost made him smile… almost.

~~~

“Merlin,” Eggsy breathed, voice trembling in pain as he hovered in Merlin’s doorway.

The alpha had come back to his office as soon as the plane touched down, the loss of his husband wracking into his chest in a way that made breathing difficult.  Even the work couldn’t make him forget the grief that stabbed through him.  Harry, damn him, had always been the one to draw James out of the isolation of his own pain.

“Oh boyo,” he shuddered, a hand falling away from his face to hover in the air between them.  The gold of his wedding band glinted in the light from his monitors, mocking their shared pain.

“Cor,” the omega said, stumbling once then twice to clutch at Merlin’s hand, “I’m so fucking sorry, guv.”  He melted into the boy’s grasp, even the minor contact of their skin settled the itching that had been running under his skin for days.  In his heart it felt wrong, disloyal; but, James did not take his hand back.

The boy was shaking, faint at first until his whole body was trembling like an earthquake.  Eggsy had been running on adrenaline and determination for too long.  He was going back into shock.  No doubt the omega realised this as he tried to step away, tried to force his grief into submission which could actually kill him if it went on too long.  James didn’t let him go.

“You’re not my alpha,” the boy said roughly as he tried to tug away even as Merlin wound an arm around his waist.

“Eggsy…” he admonished, saddened by the boy’s tumultuous backlash before he set it aside with a sigh.  Eggsy was suffering as much as he was.  “I know.”  he stood, pulling the boy against him and forcing his pheromones to project calm and comfort.  It hurt to manipulate his scent glands away from his natural emotions when they were so strong but Eggsy needed him now.  “You’ve been in and out of shock since you got back on the plane.  You know as well as I, perhaps better, how dangerous that is for an omega.  If Harry was here-”

“Well he ain’t, is he?” Eggsy shouted, hands fisting in James’ jumper.  

“Let me take care of you, Eggsy,” Merlin soothed, palming the back of the boy’s neck which was already clammy with sweat.  

For a moment he wondered if Eggsy would jerk away, even with the touches they’d shared on the plane he’d been careful not to caress the boy’s bonding gland.  Now he palmed it, wanting the release of pheromones that would carry his husband’s scent.  

But Eggsy should feel the wrongness of an alpha that wasn’t his bonded touching him and he cursed himself for the desperation that made him take from the omega he was holding without asking.  He shifted his hand away despite the crushing need screaming at him and settled his palm between the boy’s shoulder blades.  

The broken whimper that tore loose from Eggsy’s throat was heartbreaking.  After long moments of thought with nothing but the sounds of their harsh breaths, the boy nodded faintly.  “I came here to take care of you,” he says softly against the wool of Merlin’s cardigan.

“Then we can take care of each other.”  Merlin swept Eggsy up into his arms and carried him to the deep leather couch he sometimes used to sleep when he worked too much to go home.  Though Harry had just as often used it to sleep while he worked when he needed the nearness of his mate.  

And he never would again.  

He sat arranging Eggsy in his lap until the boy was tucked up against his shoulder, Merlin’s hand wrapped around a wrist as his thumb swirled in soothing patterns over the pulse point and scent gland.  This touch, at least, should not harm the boy.  If anything Eggsy seemed to melt into it.

The silence stretched, pregnant and dark between them as they both were lost in thoughts about the man they loved.

“You smell like him,” Eggsy whispered, his breath hot against Merlin’s neck in a way that made him shiver.

“No doubt,” Merlin breathed, ignoring the choked sound in his own voice.  “He kissed me goodbye just this morning.”  James wished for a strange moment that he was an omega with their superior sense of smell so that he might scent his mate where Harry still lingered on his skin.

“Kissed me too.  Think he was trying to forgive me for the shitty things I said.”

“Harry kissed you because he’s always wanted you, from the moment you told him to ‘piss off’.  If he were here he’d tell you there’s nothing you needed to be forgiven for.”  Merlin sighed, bringing Eggsy’s wrist to his mouth and breathing the scent there.  The omega’s bond with Harry making the boy smell like the man they loved too but far more powerfully than what lingered on his own flesh. “Can I taste you?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy croaked, voice rough with the tender grief they shared.

Merlin licked the gland, choking on a sob when Harry’s familiar taste flooded his tongue.

“Shhhh. Guvnor,” Eggsy soothed, the boy’s thumb brushing over the erratic beat in Merlin’s neck.  

Silent tears ran down Merlin’s cheeks.

“I got you, sir.  I got you.”

James captured the omega’s face between his hands, gazing into his watery eyes as he whispered, “He loved you, boyo.”

 _“Christ,”_ Eggsy hissed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch as they both shivered.

They were so close Merlin could taste the heat of Eggsy’s breath against his own tongue, gusting against his mouth.

Merlin watched as the boy licked his lips nervously, eyes darting to Merlin’s before he said, “It doesn’t have to mean anything, yeah? Just comfort…”

Something broke in James, some paper-thin barrier that had held him back. He closed the gap, plundering Eggsy’s mouth, tongue slipping inside and tangling together.

It felt so good so _right._  James gasped as grief was pushed back… too hard, too fast behind an event horizon of joy that had his eyes slamming open, his body threatening to burst apart as it tried to hold in the overwhelming emotion.  Merlin barely registered the glow of golden light in their chests before Eggsy was scrabbling off him and away until the boy’s back hit up against a bookshelf.

He was dizzy, the world around him too fuzzy.  The scent of his omega’s fear pierced the haze, allowed him to shake the vestiges of the birth of their bond to focus.  

Eggsy was trembling, wiping tears from his eyes as he held his knees to his chest.

“Eggsy…” Merlin murmured gently.

“You ain’t my alpha!” Eggsy cried, his body beginning to shake again. This day was going to be the death of them both.

“Eggsy.” Merlin soothed, crossing the room slowly.

The omega watched him with anxious eyes but didn’t try to flee.  Merlin sat, back to the bookshelves, with a deep sigh, their elbows touching.

“Harry was my alpha.” Eggsy said petulantly, not meeting Merlin’s eyes before a hiccup broke from him.   The boy hid his face in his arms.

“It would seem I am as well.”

“It’s a trick or some shit.  It’s not fuckin’ possible,” Eggsy muttered without looking up, “rare enough to have one soulbond.  Whoever heard of someone havin’ two?”

James sighed the sound sad and not impatient as he resisted the urge to pull Eggsy to him. “It’s rare… vanishingly improbable.  But it has happened…”

Eggsy sobbed, the sound shattering James’ will. He dragged the boy into his lap then, hugging him fiercely.

It took a moment for Merlin to realise that Eggsy was muttering to himself over and over, “Coulda had you both…”


	8. Cross My Hart

Eggsy woke with a start, shuddering off the last tendrils of the not-quite-nightmare and palming the madcap flutter in his chest as he caught his breath.  He reached blindly for a warmth that wasn’t there, frowning when he realised he was alone in his quarters at the mansion.

It had been nearly a week since Harry Hart was shot in the head in some faceless town in Kentucky and every time Eggsy closed his eyes he dreamed that Harry was still alive which was fairly normal except when he felt the bond within him, half-formed and weak, there were still two.  One was stretched thin but not fading, not crumbling.

Which is why, while sleep still hovered over his brain and he couldn’t talk himself out of it, he stumbled to Merlin’s office.  He wasn’t too surprise to see the man working at three in the morning.

They’d barely spoken to each other since Eggsy had slipped out after their strange night of revelatory grief.  He suspected Merlin was giving him space and mourning the loss of his husband in equal measures.  Still, Eggsy could feel their nascent bond just as he could feel Harry’s weakened one.  It shocked him how similar they felt but he supposed twenty years of marriage made the two alike in many ways.

Looking the alpha over, Eggsy wondered if the man had slept at all since that night, his eyes bruised and hollow made worse by the eerie glow from his three monitors.  The room reeked of sorrow and pain, Merlin’s woodsy scent turned sour like decay in his mourning.  It should be fading by now but if anything it was stronger.

“Alright, Ector take the next left and follow it all the way to the end where your extraction team is waiting.  We’ll see you in twelve hours.” Merlin said, his brogue thicker in his exhaustion.  “Morgana,” he spoke into the comms, “transferring Ector’s extraction to you.”  

Eggsy didn’t know what to do with the impulses to touch and comfort this man he had wanted for so long.  He _really_ didn’t know if they’d be welcome, the connection of their bond no good at divining ‘what ifs’ and, while he stood there debating he ended up lingering awkwardly in the entryway.

Merlin sighed, rubbing his eyes and jostling his glasses.  “Are you going to come in lad or are you going to hover all day?”

“‘S night,” Eggsy corrected, stepping in and shutting the door.

“Yes,” Merlin said, looking at him and swallowing hard, “so it is.  Are you alright, m'eudail?”  Eggsy’s ears pricked at the unfamiliar Gaelic but he didn’t ask.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

His words startled a weak laugh from Merlin, the man shaking his bald head.  “My husband is dead.  Not sure I’ll ever be alright again.  Doesn’t much bear repeating.”

Merlin’s words were startling in their honesty.  Something about the rawness of the other man unstuck Eggsy’s feet and he was stumbling over to the alpha, wrapping him in an awkward hug.  The embrace was returned, rough and fierce as Merlin’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him close.

For the first time Eggsy considered if this would kill Merlin.  Dying of a broken heart was something the telly liked to play up but it was real enough.  The hormonal imbalance, the lingering grief pheromones that turned your own blood toxic.  It was most common in omegas but Merlin showed all the signs and it was fucking terrifying.

Eggsy wanted to tell Merlin he’d missed him, that he needed him.  He wanted to beg Merlin to come out of his grief, that he couldn’t lose both his soulmates because for all he thought Harry lived who knew in what state?  Would the alpha even recognise him?  But Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to speak the words, couldn’t be that selfish.

“Have you slept?” Eggsy asked.

“Can’t,” Merlin growled, “keep dreaming of him.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy confessed, “me too.  ‘S why I’m here.”

“Oh?” Merlin said, releasing him to roll back and look Eggsy in the face.

“I know you’re sending a team to Kentucky to bring Harry home.”  Eggsy moved away to look out the blackened windows, not able to meet Merlin’s scrutiny.  “I want to go.”

“It’s not a good idea, lad.  What if you go into shock again?” Merlin asked, voice suddenly closer.

Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from leaning into Merlin’s warmth, sighing as the man stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Eggy’s chest.

“I know,” Merlin said softly against his ear.  “I know we haven’t talked about…”  The handler pressed his warm hand to Eggsy’s chest.  As if it was summoned, the glow flickered faintly under Merlin’s palm, dancing under Eggsy’s skin.  “I don’t wanna control you, Eggsy.  I’m not that kind of man.  I’m not even your alpha, not truly, not unless you say so.  But I’ve got to be honest, the idea’r of you across the pond and something happens.  That I can’t get to you, protect you… scares the shite outta me.”

“I can take care of myself,” Eggsy protested even as his heart swelled at the man’s words.  “Merlin, I-”

“Please, call me James.”

“James?” Eggsy asked, surprised at just how _normal_ it was.

Merlin nodded, the stubble of his jaw rough against Eggsy’s temple.  “James Hart.”

“You took his last name?” The thought made Eggsy smile.

He felt the sad smile against his temple.  “Actually, he took mine.  Although it suits him better.  Suited- _Christ._ ”  Merlin hugged him tighter, closer and Eggsy let him; freeing a hand to wrap it behind him and cup Merlin’s bare head.  “Why do you want to go to America?  No lies, Eggsy, please.”

“I don’t want to make this harder…”

“Nothing could make this harder, _barra_.  The man I love - loved - is dead.  I know… I know he was your soulmate but he was my husband.  Twenty years next winter.”  Eggsy could hear the pain, the sickening scent of his mourning flaring suddenly.  If Eggsy hadn’t become so used to it he might’ve gagged.  Nothing could be worse than this… even if it was false hope, it was hope.  

“I don’t think Harry is dead.”

“Don’t say that Eggsy,”  Merlin growled into his shoulder, hugging him so tightly it made the bruises still healing on his body from V-day scream.  “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Eggsy tugged Merlin's hand away from where it was clutching his chest and pressed a kiss to the thumb.  “I wouldn’t.”  Eggsy sighs, trying to parse the words and emotions swirling in his head after too little sleep.  “I can still feel my bond with him.  You- your bond with him through me… maybe you’d be able to feel him too if I’d completed a mating with either of you.”  Eggsy shrugged, dropping Merlin’s hand and grateful when the man returned it to his chest.  “It’s supposed to shatter or fade.  Even an unconsummated bond.  But it is still there.  It’s weak and stretched and wrong but it isn’t… isn’t _dying._ ”

“Eggsy…” Merlin breathed, trembling against him.  He huffed a huge sigh as if shaking something massive off his shoulders. Finally, he spoke, “I don’t have the power to send you.  As interim Arthur, I can’t put a non-agent in the field save for extraordinary circumstances.”  

Eggsy sighed when Merlin pressed his lips to his neck right over his mating gland.

“But the election for the new Arthur is tomorrow.  I’m hoping he’ll make you an agent.  You deserve it.”

“Oh… yeah?”  Eggsy knew about the meeting but he’d been to several since V-Day and they hadn’t brought it up yet.

“Yes,” Merlin said, pressing another kiss to his neck.

Eggsy detangled an arm so he could scrub a hand over his face, suddenly weary now that the last of the dream had left him.

“You need sleep, boyo.”

“Come with me.” Eggsy pleaded.

“Eggsy…”  Anxiety thrummed through the bond, guilt.

“Please, James.” Eggsy snapped, too little sleep and the shards of loneliness making him surly,  “Just for one fucking night can you please just hold me?”

Moments stretched with only the sounds of their harsh breaths, so long Eggsy thought he should take it back or just untangle himself from Merlin’s arms and walk out.  But then, finally, Merlin whispered, “Yes.”

They didn’t kiss or fall into each other’s arms when they reached Eggsy’s quarters but there were gentle brushes of fingers to soothe and console as they dressed down to their pants before climbing under the cold sheets.

“This ok?” Eggsy asked as he curled against Merlin's chest, the alpha laying on his back.   _Christ_ but the man was cut.  Even with the grief and sadness in them both, he could appreciate how gorgeous the alpha was… his alpha… if Merlin wanted him.

“Yes, boyo. It’s fine.”  

Eggsy sighed when James' arm curled over his shoulder, holding him close as the man propped the other behind his own head.  That position made the muscles on his arms stand out in stark relief, suddenly Eggsy’s heart was beating a little too fast and his mouth was dry.

Merlin chuckled at Eggsy’s expression, before shifting his gaze to stare at the ceiling.  It was the first time Eggsy had seen even the ghost of a smile on the Scotsman's face since V-day.

Eggsy closed his eyes, focusing on the bond between them and the one for Harry.  He’d discovered it helped him relax.  He imagined it like a golden heart, glowing and pulsing with energy and two shimmering tendrils reaching out, branching from its base to the men bound to him.

“I can feel that,” Merlin murmured against his scalp.

Eggy’s eyes shot open, realising they were glowing.  “You can?”  He’d been sheltering his emotion, not hiding really just protecting Merlin from the storm of his own feelings.  Their bond was so new he figured it would take the man some time to figure things out, even how to sense him.  He shouldn’t be surprised, Merlin was always exceptional.

“Aye. Right after you first bonded, Harry told me he could feel it when you thought about him.  He also told me you tried to destroy it?”

Eggsy shivered at the memory, the sudden inspiration that if he could sense the connection with Harry that maybe he could rip it out.  It had been a spectacular failure, and spectacularly painful.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t,” Eggsy breathed, hiding his face against Merlin’s warm chest.  His muscles finally unwound when the alpha’s warm hand came to rest on the back of his neck, cradling and protecting.  Beneath his cheek, the alpha hummed something old and vaguely familiar.  His deep baritone timbre finally tipped Eggsy over the edge of exhaustion and into sleep.

~~~

Eggsy stretched, reaching out subconsciously in the late morning hours only to find the bed cold and empty.  He sat up, suddenly and instantly awake, reaching out to the bond inside him to assure himself that his alphas were ok.  Well… as ok as they’d been the night before.

They pulsed steadily against his heart.  He sighed in relief.

He thought about tossing on his glasses, checking in with Merlin, making sure… no.  He weren’t gonna be that kind of omega.  Shit, the man had enough on his plate without Eggsy getting clingy and needy.  

Merlin had had this forced on him just like Harry.  Neither one had _chosen_ him.  Merlin - James - was being a real fucking stand up bloke, taking care of Eggsy when he was falling apart left and right.  But James hadn’t said… no more than Harry had and he felt adrift.  So goddamn lost.

He swallowed roughly against the pain in his chest, trying to block it from Merlin.

_What would anyone want with a pleb like him?_

Sure, yeah he was an omega and a lot of people would kill to bond with one… let alone a soulbond.  But that weren’t him.  That were his fuckin’ biology.  In what world, where he wasn’t an omega, do men like Harry and Merlin end up with the chav from the estates?

That thought fucking hurt.  He needed to get out of his head.  Wasn’t a surprise that when he went running he pushed his body to the limit, till every breath were screaming in his lungs.  By the time he returned and showered until his skin was pink with the scalding water it was just past noon.  He really had slept wonderfully.  It was the waking up he objected to.  

Turns out kipping in Merlin's arms chased the nightmares away.  If he was in the mood for more heartbreak he might wish for a repeat performance, but no.  He weren’t going there.

He made it to the meeting room with nearly fifteen to spare, surprised to find Merlin standing within tapping away at his ubiquitous tablet.  No one else was there yet.

“Eggsy,” the man said, a soft smile on his lips. “I apologise for leaving you.  Work.” He lifted the tablet a little in a demonstration.

“It's fine.” he sighed.

Merlin regarded him, hazel eyes analysing him like he’d done when Eggsy was a pledge.  Damn if that still didn’t make him shift uncomfortably, even in his suit which felt more like armour.  He felt the bond pulse then, Merlin’s chest glowing subtly and a wave of comfort wash over him.

Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from stumbling forward, grasping the hand the alpha held out to him. “We have to talk about this,” Eggsy whispered, nearly collapsing into the heat of Merlin's embrace.  It weren’t fair how weak he was for the two men, how even a little smile of approval made him fit to burst.

“Yes,” Merlin agreed, his voice soft as he petted Eggsy’s neck.  “I’ll have to inform the new Arthur of our bond, it is in my contract.”

“Is it gonna screw me out of a job?”

“I’m not required to inform him until you become a colleague,” he said with a wicked grin, “and the appointments of knights are for life.  It takes a unanimous vote to remove one, as well as the vote of the Merlin.”

Then smile he gave the alpha was genuine, his sadness chased away.

“I know how much this means to you, _barra_.  I would step down from my post before letting them keep you out.  Harry was right, you are born for this.”

Eggsy snorted, “Like they could run this place without you.”

Merlin’s smile was gentle as he cupped Eggsy’s jaw.  “You have a lot of faith in me, lad.  I will try to be worthy of it.”

Eggsy nuzzled the hand, licking at the pulse point of his wrist.  He was rewarded with a bloom of pheromones from the gland.  The awful scent of grief was hardly there which made his cheeks hurt with the smile that was suddenly splitting his face.

He stepped away, taking his seat in the corner before anyone could catch them; making himself busy by fiddling with his phone as, one by one, the knights filtered in.  The places for Gawain, Galahad and Tristan and were empty as well as Arthur though Merlin stood behind it as interim, other than Galahad they had all been allies of Valentine and had died on V-Day.  The betrayal had shaken the knights to the core.  Agravain's remained vacant as well until Eggsy settled his glasses on his nose, the hologram appearing.

“Welcome, knights,” Merlin said.  “I am glad to see so many of you.”  Old friends nodded to each other, warm smiles for Lancelot as their new colleague and shockingly for him, as well.  “Today we will be electing a new Arthur. So I would like to open up the discussion for nominations.”

“I nominate Percival,” Bedivere said to nods around the table.

“I would like to nominate Kay,” Ector added, a moment later.

“Anyone else?” Merlin asked.  Silence.

“I would like to say,” Kay began, “that I think Percival is the better choice.  While I appreciate your faith in me, Ector, Percival has a better… tolerance for the politics of the position.”

Ector nodded, joined by many of the others.

“Then I will take a vote,” Merlin said. “Votes shall be for Percival, Kay or abstain.”

“Pellinore?”

“Percival.”

“Ector? ...Lancelot? ...Lionel?”

The votes rolled in easily.  It was unanimous.  Everyone voted for Percival.

There was a lot of clapping, Eggsy continuing it until his hands ached as the knights stood to congratulate and hug their new Arthur.  Eggsy didn’t know the former Percival too well but he’d nominated Roxy which made him aces in Eggsy’s book.

“Thank you,” Arthur said, clearing his throat, “I am honoured to be the new leader of this esteemed organisation.  As my first act, I would like to deal with the issue of the empty chairs at this table.  I expect everyone to nominate two for consideration for the vacant seats.  And with those seats in mind, I would like to address the issue of Mr Unwin.”

Not-Percival’s eyes met his across the room, a smile tugging at his face.

“We all know Galahad was the best of us.  No doubt if he were here he’d be Arthur in my stead.  In honour of his sacrifice and in recognition to the service Mr Unwin performed in loyalty to the Kingsman I’d like to raise a vote to throw out the results of the final test and offering an empty chair to him.  Votes will be cast for, against or abstain.  As Arthur, I vote for.  Pellinore?”

“For.”

Arthur went around the table, each ‘for’ making him choke up.  It was really happening.  He was going to be a Kingsman.

“Agravain?”

“I will abstain.  I haven’t met the boy, though I have heard excellent things.  I would prefer the decisions of those who have better knowledge carry the vote.”

“Very well, Lancelot?”

She shoots him a serious look before a smile broke across her face, “For.”

And that was it.  He was a goddamn Kingsman.

“Congratulations, Eggsy,” Arthur said, shaking his hand.  

There were lots of pats on his shoulders and hands clasping his; Roxy launched herself into his arms and gave him a crushing hug.  “Ribs, Rox, ribs,” he managed past the lack of oxygen.

Then James was there, smiling like it were the best thing that’d ever happened; the grin a little reminiscent of Harry’s.  He got another hug, this one lingering just a bit longer.  James murmurs in his ear, “Well done, boyo, well done.  Harry would be so goddamn proud.”

Eggsy nearly choked on the ball of emotion in his throat.

They step apart, everyone taking their seats.  He grabbed the one next to Roxy, the empty one on his right would’ve been Harry’s.

“So, a codename-” Arthur began.

“I’d like Gawain, sir.”

“Gawain?” he asked, a little shocked.  “Not Galahad?”

“No, sir, um.”  He cleared his throat, deciding to speak to Arthur in private about his bond.  “Gawain.”

“Well, congratulations Gawain.”

Arthur sped through a few things, assigned some missions before dismissing the table.  He and Merlin lingered.

“Yes, Gawain?” Arthur said, looking up from his tablet.  The old Arthur preferred paper, no doubt Merlin was beside himself with glee.

“I’d like to join the team slotted for Kentucky.  And I’d like to take a medical team with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said politely which was refreshing considering how the last Arthur looked at him, “you mean the team going to recover Galahad’s body?  Forgive me, Merlin.”  There was a look passed between the men, a shared grief and respect.

“We have reason to believe Harry’s alive,” Merlin said.

Not-Percival’s eyebrows did a fair impression of climbing up his head.  “Is there new intelligence that I am unaware of?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said, “of a sort.  Harry and I were - are - soulbound.”

Arthur stared, his expression cooling considerably before he turned to Merlin for confirmation.  “Oh,” he admonished, “don’t look at the boy as if he’s cuckolding me.  Gawain and I are also soulbound.”

That, it seemed, was the new Arthur’s breaking point.  He launched himself out of his chair and paced the length of the room muttering, “God help me.”

Merlin slid into the seat next to him, gently squeezing his knee beneath the table.  “Give him a minute, boyo.”

He turned his body towards his alpha, offering the new Arthur the illusion of privacy.  

Merlin smiled down at him, trailing a thumb over his jaw.  “Spend the night with me?”

“I might be going to America.”

“It’ll be slotted for the morning if he sends you-”

“Alright,” Arthur turned on them, eyes going wide at the easy affection between them.  He settles himself back in his chair, sitting primly on the edge.  “I am not one to pry into the personal lives of my agents but I need some things cleared up; especially in regards to your actions concerning Mr Unwin.

Merlin blanched, sitting up a little straighter to look Arthur in the eyes and it’s then - stupid Unwin, stupid - that he realised Merlin might get in trouble over him - _might lose his job._

“Would you prefer to do this in private?” Arthur asked.

Merlin’s smile was a little sad.  “I appreciate that but I will just tell him later.”

“And you, Gawain?  I may ask some difficult questions of you and of Merlin.  Would you prefer to do this with HR or without the presence of alphas?”

“That’s real upstandin’ of you guv, but I’ve spent my whole life not bein’ intimidated by alphas.  A few questions ain’t gonna have me barin’ my neck.”

“Yes, quite.”  He hauled in a deep breath and Eggsy can see in ain’t easy for him to accuse Merlin of anything.  Arthur opened his tablet and pressed a few things before laying it on the table in front of Merlin.  His alpha reached out and places his hand on it.

“Wait-” Eggsy said, a low territorial growl forming in his throat, “you givin’ Merlin a lie detector?”

Merlin looked at him, _probed him_ through the bond and says to Arthur, “A moment?”

Arthur nodded and turned, giving them the same illusion they’d afforded him.

“Eggsy, I knew this was coming.” Merlin dragged his large warm hand down the back of Eggsy’s head, squeezing his mating glands gently.  “I don’t need you to protect me.  I need you to calm down.  Be honest.  I have nothing to hide.  You-”  Merlin sucks in a breath and leans in closer so that only Eggsy will hear, “whatever happens, love, you’re worth it.”

Eggsy wants to object, wants to scream he ain’t worth a damn thing that they’ve already given him enough.  He doesn’t.

James turned back and laid his hand on the pad.

Arthur’s next words made him flinch, “Did you, at any time while Mr Unwin was a proposal, have sexual relations with him?”

“No.”

“Did you, during Mr Unwin’s candidacy, reveal the nature of the tests, aid in completion or otherwise skew the results in any way?’

“No.”  Eggsy remembered the parachute pretty clear so that was a ‘ _Hell fucking no, sir.’_  but he kept his mouth shut.

“Did you coerce Mr Unwin in any way into engaging in a relationship with you?”

Merlin paused and Eggsy’s heart started pounding in his chest.  “Not to my knowledge, sir.”

“Explain.”

Merlin swallowed hard and Eggsy was choking on the denial he wanted to voice.  “I’m an alpha and his soulbound.  I did not in any way attempt to engage in a relationship with Mr Unwin before his candidacy ended.  Truth is, I was his trainer and I shouldn’t have even found out I was soulbound to him because I should never have kissed him.  But I cannot be certain what Eggsy felt - what he thought -”

“Bull fucking shite.” Eggsy said.  “Excuse me, sir but I can’t sit here and listen to this absolute idiocy.”  Arthur turned his attention to Eggsy and he took a second to get his thoughts together before he said, “I kissed Harry as part of a sanctioned mission to keep intact our cover.  Harry told me _that night_ that he were married.  Neither Galahad nor Merlin made any inappropriate gestures toward me _ever_.  I found out James was my soulmate _after_ we believed Harry dead and yeah, I fucking kissed him but it were after I got booted - after I killed Valentine.  I weren’t coerced in any fucking way.  They have been gentlemen - _goddamn princes -_ to me at every turn and I’m not gonna sit here and let anyone believe that they might have done something -”

At Merlin’s hand squeezing his knee, he breathed before continuing, “I know what it feels like to have an alpha try and get in my head, to push their _will_ against me.  I’ve felt what it feels like when a fucking alpha tries to take what ain’t given.  Neither Harry or Merlin ever did nothing like that.  They asked me what I wanted.  And honest, sir, if it’s between me or Merlin I want you to sack me.”

“Eggsy-” Merlin growled out a warning.

Arthur was looking at him all soft like he respected him.  “It doesn’t quite work like that Mr Unwin.  Merlin?”  Arthur took the pad and slid it to him.  “If you please.”

Eggsy happily pressed his hand to the pad.  

“Have you been force-bonded?”

Eggsy sucked in a breath, the image of James or Harry taking him like that made him sick.  So when he answered it comes out a might aggressive, “You see any marks on my neck?”  He undid his collar, flashing the smooth skin above his mating glands at Arthur.

“There are other mating glands,” Arthur said pointedly, “and the nature of Merlin’s intelligence does not preclude him creating a method to hide a force-bond.  So please, answer the question.”

Eggsy put his hand back on the pad.  “No, I ain’t force-bonded or any other bond.  Even the soulbond is unconsummated.”

Arthur’s eyebrow twitched in surprise and, really, for a spy he’s had really expressive eyebrows.  But, Eggsy understood it because _who doesn’t consummate a soulbond?_  “Did Harry or Merlin make unwanted advances toward you or make you feel as though your place in Kingsman was contingent upon engaging with them sexually?”

“No, sir.”

“Did Merlin or Harry aid you in your candidacy in any way?”

“No.  Woulda been nice, though.  Fucking parachutes and getting kidnapped and shite.  Seems to me, if anything, my candidacy was a bit more eventful than the average.”

Arthur smiled at that.  “Quite.  Alright, technically I should debate this for a few days but I can’t see James or Harry forcing you and with your objections-”  Arthur sighed hard.  “It will be noted in your files that you are mates.  Because it is a soulbond it affords all of you certain protections-”

“Uh-”

“Yes, Mr Unwin?”

“Can it not?  I mean it ain’t like I ain’t proud and shite but it’s all fucking new and-”

“Arthur,” Merlin said, cutting Eggsy off and he was kinda grateful because he didn’t know how to voice it proper without sounding like he were embarrassed of them - which he ain’t.  “I don’t want my relationship with Eggsy to start rumours about he reached his position.  With your permission, I’d like to lock access to our personnel files to the top tier.”

Arthur nods.

“No one but myself and Arthur will have access to your file,” Merlin said to him and yeah… that was aces.  “So you can tell or not tell whomever you wish, _barra_.”

“Forgive me,” Arthur cut in, “but, I will have to see evidence of the bond.”

Eggsy felt James get on edge, defensive… and yeah, it was real personal to ask but they’re workin’ together so it were only fair.

“You gonna kiss me, guv?” Eggsy asked a little cheeky and it does what he’d hoped which was shift his alpha’s territorial behaviour to him.  He preened a little because, fuck, being the focus of Merlin's attention is brill.

His alpha slid a little closer, pulling Eggsy in by the chin and pressing their lips together - there weren’t even tongue or nothing but by the time they pulled apart they were glowing.  

Arthur was staring at them like he’d just seen the face of God, tears brimming in his eyes.  It were uncomfortable so Eggsy hid his face in James’ shoulder while the other man got ahold of himself.  Now he got why people with soulbonds didn’t go around shouting about it.

Arthur politely cleared his throat, “So, Harry is alive?”

Eggsy smiled and explained.  Arthur agreed to send him but Merlin were right, it would be in the morning.

“Spend the night with me,” James said, tugging Eggsy into his office and laying them both out on the couch with Eggsy pinned beneath.

“Not fucking you in the mansion,” Eggsy growled against his collar, thumbing open the buttons so he could lick his alpha’s scent gland.

“I’ll get a hotel.”

“Yeah, don’t wanna be there without him.”  

And they both knew the ‘where’ was: the townhome James and Harry shared - the one Merlin hadn’t returned to since Harry went to Kentucky.  Oh, the alpha sent some cleaners around but that was about it.  Eggsy guessed he couldn’t handle being in their space without the _them_ , and he weren’t judging or nothing because he really had no fucking clue and hoped to the universe or whatever that he never did.

“Nor I.”

Eggsy rocked his hips up, both of them shivering at the contact.  “You’re gonna think I’m a slag, givin’ it up before you court me properly.”

James leaned up on his elbows, looking down at him gently.  “ _Barra_ , you don’t have to give me anything you aren’t ready for.  I just want to hold you.”

“Yeah fucking right.”  Eggsy thrust up again.  “That your cuddle stick?”

They both laughed and fell back together kissing.

“Anyways I were teasing, guv.  I meant it when I said you and Harry are gentlemen.  ‘Sides, I’m fuckin’ gaggin’ for it and you know it.”

A pleasant thrum of approval vibrated through the bond.  “The feeling is extremely mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Your comments sustain me! I finished chapter nine last night and I am into chapter ten. These boys won't let me sleep. Today marks the start of my work week so I will be a bit slower in posting but you can expect chapter 10 by the end of the week.


	9. Etched into Your Hart

Eggsy was fucking wrecked with nerves as he wandered into the lobby of the hotel.  It were posh, yeah, but not the kind of stuffy formality that he associated with Harry.  It were all clean lines and modern furniture and maybe he wasn't looking like half the chav he were feeling because no one stopped him as he got in the lift and punched the button for one of the upper floors.

He was pretty chuffed the doors were this gold mirrored finish ‘cause it gave him a chance to look himself over and make sure weren’t nothing outta place.  He was wearing a black v-neck tee that was a size too tight and tucked into the dark wash jeans that made his arse look sinful.  And yeah, he knew he were fit - just ‘cause he was raised in the estates don’t mean he couldn’t flaunt what his momma gave him - but it’s fucking _Merlin_ who’s so goddamn gorgeous it makes his chest ache.

So when he stepped off the lift and made his way to the room at the end of the hall his palms were already soaked.  He knocked and buried them deep ‘cause he was trying to keep his cool.

When Merlin - _James_ \- swung open the hotel room door Eggsy could hardly think.  Arousal cut him in half, yeah but more than that there was a fundamental paradigm shift between his ears because the man he knew was fuzzy jumpers, confidence purring in his ear, and strong muscles pinning him to gym mats; not the sex god that was standing before him in a deep purple dress shirt open at the collar just enough to give Eggsy a glimpse of the golden skin of his chest.  He’d rolled his sleeves up, the strength in those arms reminding him viscerally of every time he and Merlin had sparred.

“Eggsy,” James said, his voice deeper - more primal than Eggsy’d ever heard it.  It’s was voice that whispered promises to his fucking soul, bypassing his brain entirely.

“Hey, guv,” even to himself he sounded shattered.  “Can I come in?”

Merlin jumped back, stammering an apology as Eggsy floated past him on a surreal cloud.  So maybe the alpha is as nervous as he is.

Because he was well trained he couldn’t help but check his egress points, feeling Merlin’s eyes on his back the whole time.  When he ended up at the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Thames he couldn’t help but let out a long whistle.  “Pretty posh, guv.  Guess you didn’t get the memo that I’m a sure thing.”

“Are you?” the alpha purred as he approached him from behind.  When it was clear James weren’t gonna hold him proper he stepped back into the man’s arms.  He was rewarded with a thrum of approval from the bond, the walls his alpha’d been using to shield from him all day slowly lowered.

“Mm,” he moaned as James nuzzled his neck, “you’re way better with the bond than Harry.”

Merlin chuckled at his throat.  “I suspect that’s because Harry, for all his skills on honeypots, is about as self-aware as a turnip.”

“I woulda gone with cabbage.”

“Lack of self-awareness seems to be a common feature of many produce.”

Eggsy chuckled, Merlin were shockingly funny and he loved having a laugh with him.  “Can’t believe you let him go on honeypots.”

He could feel Merlin shrug against his back.  “It is part of the job.  I know who I married.”

“You gonna let me?”

Merlin was quiet for so long Eggsy weren't sure he was going to answer.  “I’m not yours to control, Eggsy.  Even if you’re mine - ours - even if you take my bond, I don’t get to decide how you live your life.”

Eggsy’s not sure what he expected James to say but it weren’t fucking _that_.

“So if you want, yes.  But it isn’t required.  Some of the knights do them, some do not.  Harry has always thrived in a slightly open relationship and I, with him.  I’m not sure that I will want that anymore.”

“‘Cause of me?”

James made a noise of assent, breath ghosting over the shell of Eggsy’s ear before he felt the heat of his alpha’s tongue caressing the edge.  “I wonder if we were just trying to fill a hole in us we didn’t know existed.  There’s very little information on soulbonds and even less on ones that aren’t pairings.  Believe me, I’ve read the entirety of the literature on the subject.”

He stood there soaking in the attention for a long while before Eggsy turned in Merlin’s arms and was rewarded with a huge smile, eyes warm in greeting.  “Hey, babe,” he says, nipping at Merlin’s chin.

“Hello, beautiful.”  

James’ words made his belly flood with warmth.  “Kiss me,” Eggsy whispered, half plea and half demand.

His alpha dipped his head, at first just brushing their lips together, feeling each other out before his tongue swirled, licking into Eggsy’s mouth and making lightning jump down his spine.  A groan of pleasure broke free as his knees started trembling.  Eggsy wound his arms around James’ neck, slick pooling between his thighs.  

There was a steady throb of arousal when his alpha shifted his hands to Eggsy’s hips and ground them together.  “Fuck,” Eggsy hissed, tossing his head back to gulp down air.

Merlin was working his lips and teeth in a searing path down his neck and into the open collar of his shirt.  His body was going loose, a natural part of omega arousal Eggsy’s always fought against.  When the weakness in him reached the point where he’s had to lock his posture or go down, he chose the latter, sinking to his knees and clinging to James’ legs.

Merlin’s hand cradled his neck, drawing Eggsy tight into the shelter of his body.  “So beautiful, Eggsy.”

~~~

Watching Eggsy go to his knees was perhaps one of the most stunning things he’d ever seen.  This boy, who had so little reason to trust any alpha, giving himself to James was a gift he hardly felt worthy of but he would try to be.  There’d been enough pain between the three of them when Harry came home - because Merlin could not bear to think of it as an ‘if’ - when Harry healed he would not let this fall apart.

So long as Eggsy wanted them then they would be a family.

He can see Eggsy wasn’t just on his knees but floating in a deep state of relaxation and he didn’t see any reason to bring the boy back up, rather he found the kneeling pillow all hotels had and brought it over by a deeply cushioned chair.  All it took was a gentle command and a bit of guiding and Eggsy was kneeling between his feet, head pillowed on his thigh.

It was far, far too easy to imagine a cushion on the floor next to their couch and Eggsy kneeling on it between Harry and James as they worked or read.  The aching need that lanced through him when he thought of having Harry back, having Eggsy in their lives was so shattering as to be reconstructing everything he thought he knew about himself.  

He loved working for Kingsman more than anything but when faced with choosing between Eggsy and his job, he chose Eggsy easily.

James picked up his tablet as he pulled himself from wistful thoughts.  It looked like Eggsy was going to stay down for a while and James was happy to let him.  Logging into the Kingsman secure satellite network, he set to work.  Despite the vote, Eggsy was not actually an agent until Merlin gave him the access of one.  He worked through the credentials first, then setting up the secure bank account.  Signing bonus and payroll.  He waited on choosing a flat for the boy, perhaps Eggsy would stay with them?  And he wondered if the boy might want to use the Kingsman provided lodging for his mother.

He messaged their head of logistics and had a full kit delivered to his room at the mansion.  No doubt she would find it very amusing that he was handling Eggsy’s enstatement personally.  

All agents had to be cleared for field duty but technically Eggsy had just been cleared as a proposal so he carried that through; he didn’t want to delay the mission to find Harry.  There were a dozen other minor things, all of which were taken care of by the time Eggsy stirred, stretching and smiling up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

Upon seeing the tablet, he gave a little frown; Merlin set it aside.

“You work too much, guv,” he groused, slithering up James’ body to snuggle in his lap, straddling his hips and hanging on like some species of omega Kuala.  It didn’t bother him at all being latched onto, he rather enjoyed having Eggsy in his arms.

“Someone had to make sure your credentials cleared.”

Eggsy nosed at his scent gland, the contact making the banked arousal in his body flare to life.  “Mmhmm, don’t you got lackeys for that kinda stuff?”

“I will tell Morgana you called her a ‘lackey’.”

“That’s low, babe.”

Merlin chuckled as he pulled Eggsy into a kiss.  The boy was pliant beneath his touch, still skimming the edge of the daze he had just risen from.

When they pulled apart Eggsy whispered into his ear.  “Thank you, alpha.”

“Don’t-” Merlin growled, hands firm on the omega’s waist.  He met Eggsy’s eyes so the boy would understand.  “You like to use that word to tease Harry, I won’t tolerate it.  If you say that to me, mean it.”

He waited as the boy’s eyes skim over his face, no doubt divining whether or not he should make a joke of it.  Eggsy leaned over him, blunt fingers grazing over the skin of his scalp before his gaze returns to Merlin’s.  “Thank you,” he said sincerely, “ _my alpha.”_

James surged up, bearing Eggsy to the thick carpet and pinning him.  “Say it again,” he growled against the boy's ear, feeling Eggsy’s shiver of arousal.

“Alpha.”

James heard the guttural noise he made but he didn’t recognise it.  Slotting his hips against his boy’s, James was rocking into him in the sudden miasma of arousal.

“Alpha, please,” Eggsy begged sweetly, “want you so much.  Gaggin’ for it.  Please.”

James doesn’t answer as he peeled off Eggsy’s shirt, kissing his way over the muscles he helped train into the boy.  That thought made him feel strangely proud.

“Fuck, yes,” his omega hissed as Merlin tugged him back by the hair, exposing the column of his throat to the assault of his alpha's tongue.

Eggsy was grinding on him, riding him through their clothes with a passionate eagerness that was driving him from wanting to touch to wanting to possess.  The intoxicating pheromones of Eggsy’s slick wove itself between them and he couldn’t help but pull away from the boy to draw the scent more fully into his mouth.

“Can I nip you?” he asked, praying Eggsy agreed.  He wanted the taste so badly.

Eggsy hissed, “fuck yes. Yes - yes - yes.”

He sunk the blunt edges of his teeth into the skin above the mating gland, not deep enough to draw blood, but enough that the rush of pheromones that flooded across his tongue triggered an answering rush from the bonding organs in the roof of his mouth.  He laved the skin, mixing their essence.  Eggsy whimpered, “Alpha, m-may I cum?”

He didn’t realise the omega was so close, the thought that his teeth brought Eggsy to the edge sends a sharp knife of pleasure through him.

He pulled back just enough to growl, “yes.” before claiming Eggsy’s neck once more, sucking a mark into the skin.  He felt Eggsy convulsing in pleasure, body arching desperately against Merlin’s unyielding frame right before the boy cried out in his ear - the sound rapturous.

He lifted Eggsy into his arms, their combined taste making his mouth water for more as he carried the omega through to the bedroom.  His boy looked good there, creamy golden skin glimmering with their bond pulsing beneath his skin.  Merlin caught sight of himself in a mirror as he stood up, a matching light painted under his own chest. It was brighter than he remembered it being and timed with the beat of his heart rather than wisps of glittering motes.

He pulled himself away from the sight, never one for vanity, and tugged off Eggsy’s boots and socks before peeling off his own shirt and climbing into bed, curling over his omega on top of the duvet.

“You’re brill,” Eggsy mumbled, turning on his side to curl against Merlin’s chest.  “Can’t believe you made me cum in my pants like a teenager.”

James chuckled, Eggsy joining in.  “Before this goes much further we should talk about what you want, what you don’t.”

“I want your cock, thought that was pretty clear.”

He shivered as another wave of heat raced southward, the boy had a deliciously filthy mouth.  James swallowed and took a breath to calm the fire in his veins.  “I like to be rough.”

“Hell yes, sign me up,” Eggsy whooped before pressing a kiss to his chest, “please _alpha_.”

James knew he was being teased but he also knows Eggsy meant it, so he let it pass.  “Hard limits?”

Eggsy thought for a moment and James was pleased he was actually thinking about it.  “Bodily fluids.  Other than when we bond even blood’s a bit much.  Like havin’ your marks though.”  

Merlin watched as Eggsy preened, pressing his fingers into the bite that had already a dark purple.

“Not sure about bein’ tied up, least not at first.  Like it when you hold me down but it’s _you_ doin’ it, yeah?  Blindfolds-”

He felt a shiver of real fear through the bond.  “Is that from when Digby took you?”

“No,” Eggsy said tightly.  

James didn’t pry, even with the bond, there was not enough trust for him to try and suck out that poison.  Eggsy would get scared and run, he knew it in his soul.  Instead, he dragged the boy close and projected comfort through the bond and his scent, gratified when Eggsy relaxed again.

“You fuckin’ play me like a harp, guv.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said softly as he trailed his fingertips over the ridges of Eggsy’s spine.  “Anything else?”

“Not off the top of my head.  Like to be slapped around a bit, your hand on my arse - that sort of thing.  I like rough sex - really like it.  Not too keen on being humiliated but if you like it-”

“I don’t.  Maybe the occasional ‘slut’ comment, but from me, it’s a compliment.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, voice soft as he spread kisses wherever he can reach.

“Safeword?”

“I never-”  Eggsy paused, thinking, “Mr Pickles?”

The laugh started deep in his belly and bubbled over quickly until James had rolled to his hip, tears running down his face as he looked at the boy giggling in his arms.  When the sounds died away and he could breathe he said, “I can’t wait for you to tell that to Harry.”

“Think he’ll spank me?”

It’s the wink that does it, the saucy gesture Eggsy does easily as breathing that makes him say it, “I love you, boyo.”

Eggsy took the words like a blow, laughter gone from his face as he whirled away.  For a moment Merlin thought he would really leave, his body wound tight as he lingered near the door before he went to stand at the window.  Merlin wondered what it said about him that both the men he loved stared out of windows when they could not voice their emotions.

He felt something twist through the bond, a gaping maw of self-loathing before the barrier went up from Eggsy’s side.  “Don’t do that,” Merlin growled, rolling off the bed and standing near the foot.  He didn’t want to crowd the omega but the desire to soothe the pain by wrapping his pheromones around him until he blissed out is near overwhelming.  “Don’t hide from me, please, Eggsy.”

Merlin heard Eggsy’s whimper, like a wounded animal trying not to cry out, before the barrier lowered.

He couldn’t dissect the emotions swirling at him but none of them were good.  “If I come over there and hold you-?”

“Please don’t.”

“Alright.”  James sighed, leaning his hip against the bed.  “I’m ready to listen, whenever you’re ready to talk.”

And he waited.

It’s was long time, far longer than he’d ever had to wait Harry out but it was a singularly effective strategy.  Eventually, Eggsy said, “I don’t know if you mean it…”

“I won’t touch you,” James said gently, “but I’d like to come stand closer.”

“Yeah, yeah s’ok.”

He crossed the room slowly, waiting for Eggsy to panic, but the boy remained where he was.  James leaned his shoulder into the wall, looking at Eggsy in profile as the light pollution from the streets below painted his face in a warm glow.  “You aren’t sure if I-?”

“It’s the fucking soulbond, innit?” Eggsy said miserably, “Makes you feel things, yeah?  Things that maybe ain’t real.”

“I loved you before we bonded.”  He said it simply, matter of factly, neither seeking to convince nor deny Eggsy’s fear.  It was inconceivable that that simple confession was responsible for the flood of hope that came through the bond.

“Yeah?” Eggsy breathed, tilting his head enough to meet Merlin’s eyes and there was wetness there.

“When we kissed I didn’t feel love - it was already in me - I felt _rightness_ , recognition.  I was drawn to you from the moment I saw you, because we are soulmates, not because of the bond.  The bond is a reflection of what you know, I know, Harry knows - that we would be lesser without one another.”

He felt another pulse of fear, of hatred toward himself right before Eggsy said, “I ain’t worthy.”

“No, boyo,” he breathed, holding out his hand in offering and sighing when Eggsy buried himself in his embrace.  “Whoever made you think that you weren’t-”  He was pretty sure he knew who that ‘who’ was.  When Harry returned, if Dean Baker yet lived, he would make sure that karma visited the man.  “I know you don’t feel it, but you’re worth everything.  Even before the bond, I was ready to upend my life to have you in it, because you’re exceptional.  Beautiful, vibrant, defiant-”

“Omegas ain’t supposed to be defiant.”

“Mine is.  I want to earn your trust, your submission, your bond.  But even if I get all those things, doesn’t mean I want obedience.  Too boring.”

Eggsy snorted, the sound making a smile tug at his lips.

“I love you, Eggsy Unwin.  I meant it when I said I want only what you’re ready to give. So if you aren’t ready to say it back, that’s ok.”

“I don’t think I am, not yet.”

“It’s alright, love.”  

~~~

Merlin loved him.  Really loved him.  He could feel it through the bond so strong it were dizzying.  When his alpha kissed him it bursts across his tongue like shooting stars.  He was not exactly sure when he ended up pinned against the glass with Merlin wrapped around him, kneading handfuls of his arse.  It was all a bit of a blur after the first hot press of tongue.

“Eep!” Eggsy cried as James lifted him, winding his legs around the alpha’s waist as he carried Eggsy to the bed.  They fell into the pillowy warmth together, not breaking apart even as the mattress made them bounce.

“Eggsy,” Merlin growled his name, the alpha’s voice rough like cut glass, “I want to fuck you.  Want to feel that slick on my cock.”

It were fuckin’ unfair how hot those words sounded in his posh brogue.  “Please alpha…” he managed before James peeled his jeans and pants down, freeing his cock.  He was really glad he wore the pants with the extra padding to absorb slick even if they weren’t half as sexy cause he was fucking soaked, wet smeared across his thighs and dripping down the crack of his arse.

“Oh, barra,” Merlin said, his words as delicate as a prayer as he looked down on Eggsy.  He ain’t ashamed to admit he loved how Merlin looked at him like he wasa starving man given a buffet.  

Eggsy reached to undo the fly of Merlin’s slacks, pushing them down over his hips until the heavy weight of the alpha's cock spung free.  His mouth wais already watering as he flopped onto his belly.  And maybe he got a little distracted looking at it: so thick, the blunt head red with precome beading at its tip.

It were Merlin's chuckle that brought him out of his appreciative daze.  

“Never seen one in the wild, _barra_?”

“Bastard,” Eggsy growled, nipping at Merlin's thigh.  

He gasped in pleasure when the alpha grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to the side until their eyes meet.  “Careful where you put your teeth, omega.”

“Or what, alpha?” he challenged back.

Merlin hauled him up by the thick handful of hair, the pain edging towards too much, but not quite.  His alpha got a hand on his dick, stroking the length fast and rough.  He were so worked up that despite the discomfort of Merlin’s callouses against the tender skin he was spinning headlong toward a second orgasm.

“Please alpha,” he whined, “please may I cum?”

“No,” Merlin said, continuing to stroke him, to push him until Eggsy was sobbing, really begging for it.  The alpha released him, letting him topple onto his back.  He went to reach for his own cock, to finish what Merlin started.  “Don’t,” the alpha ordere a thread of disapproval amongst the powerful hum of arousal.

Eggsy pulled his hand away, gripping the decorative posts in the headboard.

“Good boy,” James purred as he stepped out of his trousers.  “Such a good boy for me, _barra_.  I know you like being good.  Like to test your limits don’t you, boyo?  But, you’d much rather behave.”

Eggsy sighed as Merlin stretched above him.  They’re practically incandescent, the bond flaring brightly beneath their skin.  It looked glorious on Merlin, the dark tan of his skin highlighted by the light.  “How long do you think we’ll glow for?”

“Till it is consummated when you take our bond-bite.  But, even then you can call it back, just takes focus.”

“Yeah?  How do you know?”

“Made some friends on the internet when you and Harry first kissed.  Wanted to be prepared.”

Eggsy growled happily, grazing his teeth over Merlin’s lower lip before sucking the skin into his mouth.  He let go of the headboard and ran his fingertips, his palms over James’ shoulders and back.  

Merlin’d gone all growling alpha, nipping and sucking marks anywhere his mouth landed, blunt deadly hands just rough enough that he were gonna feel it tomorrow.   

“I want you inside me,” Eggsy pleaded, nosing into Merlin’s scent gland under his ear.  Their pheromones were starting to blend, not just layer over each other as they did when they first bonded and it made him feel giddy.  He was fuckin’ gagging to know what they’d smell like when Harry blended in proper.  Right now it were all sweet and woodsy with metallic undertones that reminded him of soldering irons and rainstorms but Harry and Merlin always smelled like rain in spring - damp, earthy but still with that metallic lightning underneath.

Merlin growled, the sound making him clench down on the near painful emptiness in him as more slick trickled out of him.

“Need you so bad, alpha.”  He weren’t above begging for it, not for Merlin’s beautiful cock. “It’s been so long, guv, haven’t even got to touch myself since training started. Please-”

“Condoms?” Merlin grunted.

Eggsy barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes.  “You're  _my alpha_ , I don’t want nothin’ between us.  I know you’ve looked at my records, you know I’m clean.  And I know _you are-_ ”

“And how-?” Merlin said, teeth grazing over the deep bruise on his bonding gland making him arch in pleasure, “do you know that?”

“‘Cause if you weren’t you wouldn’t even ask.”

He thought that little chuckle was ‘cause Eggsy had him figured out but he couldn’t be sure because then James was pressing his thighs apart, and slipping two fingers in him easy.  He knew he was tight cause he hadn’t done this in a mo’ but he was also fuckin'  _dyin_ ’ for it so when Merlin had three fingers plunging in his arsehole and there was only a little drag he started begging again.

Thank the gods of earth-shattering sex that James was as wrecked as he was because he don’t even get all protective, don’t treat him like he’s too delicate to take that fat cock rough the way he wanted it.  When Merlin finally pushed into him his body is on fire.  “Oh my stars!” he gasped as he were filled.

It was so good, so fucking good he didn’t even know his own name until James started moving, short little thrusts at first that drag over the bundle of nerves inside him and had him gripping his alpha’s arms where they’re braced on either side of his head.

“Eggsy,” James cried into his neck, as sounding as broken as Eggsy felt.

He’d always been a bit of a slag for a good lay, but it’s gotta be something about the bond because he’d had good sex and it ain’t never felt this incredible.  He’d been on the edge of an orgasm that they were gonna have to peel him off the ceiling after for forever, hips hitching into James as he fucked him in long strokes that filled him like perfection.

He was way past words, past dirty talk and all those tricks he learned in other men’s beds; Eggsy was just fucking hanging on as their bodies met in this incredible slide of primal energy.  He was so fucking close when James’ teeth nipped at the spot he’d been marking all night, that little spike of pain - of claiming - flung him head first into his release.

He cried out, then sobbed as wave after wave of semen painted their bellies and his arse fuckin’ gushed.  James’ hips stuttered somewhere in the middle of the waves of pleasure carrying Eggsy off to whatever glorious afterlife omegas got when they were fucked into another dimension.

His body felt brilliant and he never wanted to move except then James _was_ moving, slipping from him and all he managed was a displeased growl which was really insufficient so then he pushed some displeasure through the bond too.

“Shh, love, you can’t keep me there all night,” James soothed.

“Liar.”  He muttered, “Keep you in me for eternity.  Never moving again.”

“Is that so?” He can feel the smile through the bond and he gave it right back, pushing some of the wonderful post-orgasmic feelings along their connection.  Merlin groaned like he was getting a really good back massage before asking, “That’s how you’re feeling?”

“Yeah.  You’re fucking aces.”

He didsn’t even mind too much when James guided him into a shower, ain’t no fuckin’ flannel big enough to clean up the mess he'd made.  His alpha leaft him just long enough to peel the duvet off the bed and replace it with one from the linen closet before joining him.  They fucked again, quick and dirty with Eggsy’s back against the tiles and his legs wrapped around James’ waist before they finally got clean and stumbled into bed, glowing and sated.

As Eggsy tipped over into sleep, he felt Merlin’s chest beneath him and a phantom body wrapped around his back.

~~~

Across the world, in Kentucky, a John Doe is hooked to tubes and IV’s, a ventilator, a heart monitor.  Nurses checked him every half hour.  So, when just after dinner time, the man began to shimmer like there was molten gold beneath his skin the nurse on staff called another nurse in and she called another until nearly the entire wing was crammed into that little room.  

They wept for this man whose name no one knew and his missing bonded.  But mostly they wept for themselves because they’d seen the beauty of a soulbond beneath the sallow skin of a man teetering near death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I ended up writing at every free moment. I've got the bug. You've ruined me, people! Your wonderful comments are making me want to keep going. Enjoy a chapter of pure Merwin fluff because these two boys have been through so much!
> 
> If you're dying to discuss your theories with me, where you think this is going or shout at me for authorial choices you can contact me on tumblr:  
> www.tumblr.com/blog/wonderdyke


	10. The Hart Has Its Reasons That Reason Knows Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my lovelies! I have never warned a fic, in part or whole with the severity I'm about to warn this chapter. This is extremely emotionally difficult to read. I not only knew this scene was coming from the moment I started this fic but know where the story is going and I found this really hard to write and then proof.  
> If you struggled with Harry's 'death' I beg that you wait to read this until the next chapter is posted. It ends on a severe cliffhanger that may be triggering and is definitely emotional. If you like your angst painful and intense please read ahead.

Merlin rose with the dawn, ordering room service before he awakened the omega curled in their bed.  He was surprised at how good he felt, muscles pleasantly sore from a night of sex he was probably far too old for, though his cock hadn’t quite gotten the message.

He missed Harry, felt like he’d just stepped out or was hovering at the edges of his vision.  He was so used to the man’s presence that even with Eggsy in his bed he felt unmoored.  But he had hope, real hope for the first time in days, days that seemed more like an eternity.  Eggsy gave him that, he wished he could give Eggsy the world in return.

When the food was delivered he made his boy a cuppa, black with far too much sugar which is just the way the omega liked it.

Eggsy woke up slowly, stretching like a cat in the sun before pecking him on the cheek and taking the tea.  “You ain’t gotta fawn over me like you took my maidenhead.”

“Firstly, I might take your objections more seriously if I couldn’t feel your delight through the bond,” James said as he got a little handsy, dragging his fingers over the boy’s chest and neck, Eggsy was preening under his touch.  “Secondly, I’ve ordered food, come eat.”

Eggsy looked at him oddly over the breakfast table, face pinched in a way that the bond didn’t help him decipher.  Still, there was pink on his cheeks when he ducked his head to eat so James is pretty confident that whatever he was thinking it wasn’t bad.  When they were near done he gave the boy the last piece of bacon Eggsy’d been eyeing and the happy smile he got made James’ chest swell.

He was even more pleased to find out that Merlin brought him a suit from HQ to wear.

“I ain’t gotta do the walk of shame, yeah?”

James laughed and ruffled his hair.  They were still both naked, lounging before they really have to get ready.  He found he liked this easiness between them, liked tending to Eggsy’s little needs.

They hadn’t talked about courting, not more than a passing reference.  It was traditional for an alpha to show his ability to provide through gifts that showed their attentiveness, their affection and how well they knew their intended.  Nothing about their relationship has been traditional, but he found himself wanting to court Eggsy if for no other reason than to see that happy smile.

The idea of tending to Eggsy every day, seeing to him in little ways that his _barra_ wouldn’t find intrusive or overbearing, but making his life easier was something that made his heart ache in need; drawing a bath after a difficult mission, tea, all the affection the boy craves and, of course, sex.  

Usually, sex wasn’t a part of courting but they were both far too sexual, too tactile to abstain.  He could imagine dragging Eggsy into all the little corners of HQ where they’re unlikely to be caught and having his way - their way because he knew Harry would be there with them - with their little omega.

He had the money, if he wished, to live quite lavishly; several patents in technology the Kingsmen had no use for garnering him a tidy sum every year.  He just never saw the point of it.  Conspicuous consumption often drew the wrong kind of attention. How many times had they extracted a wealthy kidnapping victim when the government refused to negotiate?

Eggsy didn’t seem the type to enjoy lavishness for its own sake.  Oh, he liked  _toys_ , gadgets and weapons but not diamonds or luxury yachts.  Maybe he’d design something for him.  Heaven knew Harry had rogered him until neither of them could get out of bed when he’d given him the prototype for the Rainmaker.

And when Eggsy started nesting?  Started putting their things side by side in their home?  The need for that almost overwhelmed him.

He wanted his husband and their boy.  God give him back and he’d always keep them safe.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, guv?  Your emotions are everywhere.”

“Harry.  How much better we will be when we’re whole.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, sipping his tea, “miss him.”  The boy’s eyes lingered on the empty space beside him as if picturing Harry there.

James picked up his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“His bond is different today.”

“Oh?” It was excitement, not fear that fluttered in his chest.

“Yeah.  When I brush the bond,” Merlin felt a little tug in his chest, “there’s a response, like an echo sayin’, ‘I’m here, I’m ok’.  When Harry got hurt it didn’t answer anymore, ‘s why I thought he was dead.  But I wonder if it’s actually the distance and we fought and everything.  The bond is weak, really weak and I wonder if it can’t cover the distance.  But this morning it’s stronger, I can feel the echo.  It’s real soft but it’s there.”

“That’s good?”

“Hell if I know, but I don’t think it can be bad.”

James felt ready to burst he was so happy. He drew Eggsy up, swinging him into a two-step for the sheer joy of it, humming something slow in the omega's ear.  “I love you, boyo,” he whispered against Eggsy’s scalp, trailing kisses until he could nuzzle at the scent gland.

He’d mixed their pheromones the night before when he’d nipped Eggsy and the boy smelled of him, he couldn’t wait for Harry’s to roll in properly rather than hanging behind their combined scent like an afterthought.  Couldn’t wait to see a pair of bond-bites on Eggsy’s neck.

“I’m still angry at him,” Eggsy admitted.  “All that shit about protecting his marriage but he was just keeping you from me.”

“He was afraid.  And he didn’t know, lad, or he never would’ve said those things.”

“Yeah,” the boy sighed, “I know.  Back then it was so fresh I couldn’t really tell where my emotions ended and his began but I could feel how terrified he was, I knew he was scarpering but I couldn’t-  He just kept talking, you know? Saying words like ‘regret’ which, if he ever uses at me again I’m punching him in the teeth-“

“I’ll hold him for you.”

Eggsy snuggled happily into his arms, silence heavy around them.

“Are you going to give him a second chance?”  James thought he knows the answer, but he needs to hear it.

“He’s my _alpha_ , course I’m giving him another chance.  But he better pull his head outta his arse ‘cause I got enough issues without Harry-fucking-Hart runnin’ scared from his feelings.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

“Gonna meddle, alpha?” Eggsy asked sweetly.

James pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “Box his ears, if need be.”

~~~

James gave him a proper goodbye at the hotel room, complete with a snog that made his toes curl so, by the time they return to the mansion at 0700 they’re Merlin and Gawain, not James and Eggsy.

The medical team was bustling about, loading things into the hold of the private jet.  No Dr Song, praise be, he wasn’t sure he could keep his cool if he had to deal with her gobshite for however long he was in the states.  Rox was there too and there’s a surge of gratefulness to Arthur for putting her on it.  He weren’t so worried about going into shock if she’s along.

Merlin made him pre-record some voice messages for his mum.  He didn’t know it but evidently, all the knights did it before shipping out.  Except Harry ‘cause the only person he would've recorded ‘em for was Merlin.  And evidently, Agravain who hadn’t got any family to speak of.

“Bring him home, boyo,” James said just before he boarded the plane.

Then they were on their way to America to find his missing soulmate.  He actually managed to kip over for a bit, Merlin playing big band in his earpiece while he rests.

“So,” Roxy said when he woke up, the medical team huddled at the far end of the plane to give the agents some space, “you and Merlin too?”

“Yeah…” he said a bit wistfully and, yeah, a bit sheepishly cause it looks like even his soul knows he’s a proper slag, needing two alphas.

“It’s good.  I’m so happy for you.  So you gonna move in with them?”

That’s the question weren't it? One of many needin’ answering but that one were a doozy.  He weren’t ready, he knows he weren’t, he'd been thinking on it since Merlin kissed him when he ain’t thinking on everything else. The idea of not having a place to retreat to if things got too much were terrifying.

Eggsy muttered, “Yeah, no.  Just can’t yet. Don’t really want to go living back with mum either though, much as I love Daisy and wanna see them… Mum’d be all over any cover story I gave her if I’m coming home injured. She’d know.  And I don’t wanna bunk at the mansion all the time neither ‘cause…”

“Because if you want to hide - Harry and Merlin can find you there.”

“Pretty much.”

“Stay with me.  The flat they gave me is massive and with our missions and you seeing your alphas I doubt either of us will be there overmuch. Besides, kinda got used to your snoring when we were proposals.”

And that, right there, was why Roxy was a goddamn angel.  “You sure, Rox? It’s your place.”

“Our place, if you want it.  And yeah, really sure.”

He felt Harry’s bond slowly strengthen as he got closer, the one with Merlin stretching out but it didn’t seem nearly as frail.  As soon as his feet were on the ground he could sense a vague sort of ‘where’ pointing him to Harry Hart.

“So,” Roxy said as they both switched on their glasses, Blanchefleur was technically running the op but he knew Merlin was on comms too - course he was - but, Blanche was actually a doctor amongst other things so it were her baby. “There are ten John Does at local hospitals whose descriptions sort of match Harry, we should start there.”

Rox doesn’t say that there’s another dozen in local morgues - victims of V-Day yet to be identified - and he was grateful for it.  As they start to head toward the closest hospital it already felt wrong.  

“It ain’t this one, Lancelot.”

“It is the closest to the airport and, coincidently the closest in approximate age to Harry.”

Eggsy sighed, he didn’t really know how to explain it.  “We’re going the wrong way.  Seriously, Lance, I can _feel_ it.”

Lancelot, because she was team lead, tapped the edge of her glasses and said, “Permission to change search parameters, Blanche?”

 _“Something I need to know?”_ ’

“Gawain has a hunch, sir.”

_“Unless you have more than a hunch I’d like to keep this methodical.  Denied.”_

He knew he were sulking, his body tight with tension but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her ‘bout his soulbond and Merlin weren’t gonna do it for him.  He don’t want everyone to fuckin’ know but right then it seemed inevitable.  

There was no point in thinking it but Eggsy wished it were Merlin in his ear, maybe it is because of the whole soulmate shite but they worked together so fluidly it never occurred to him that that weren’t the way it was with other handlers.

Distantly he could feel a thrum of comfort from James and he was grateful but he was so fucking tense.  He just wanted to see Harry, to know he was alive.  With Merlin so far away the weakness in Harry’s bond was like a physical ache.

When they made it to the first hospital, Lancelot went in alone.  After all, there was no danger, they’re just looking to see if the John Doe was Harry.  He weren’t even smug when Lancelot came back and shook her head.

When the car turned he were already a little more relaxed.  Twice more he let Roxy go in alone, knowing in his atoms that he wasn’t close enough to Harry Hart.  But the fourth hospital?  He was practically vibrating when Roxy pulled the car over and he were out before it even came to a stop.  He didn’t pause at the front desk counter thing, didn’t need to as the pulse of Harry’s bond throbbed in his chest like an open wound.

When he got to the right floor and stepped out of the stairwell he knew he were glowing, could feel the warmth of the bond glittering under his skin.  Even if he didn’t, the tearful looks on the staff would scream it at him, it were like everyone froze to watch him pass.  He stilled as he nearly passed the room before spinning and pushing his way in, ignoring the man standing at Harry’s bedside and fiddling with his IV.  

The alpha in the bed was glowing and even under all the bandages, he knew it were Harry Hart.

“Hey babe,” he croaked, clutching at his soulmate’s hand, “miss me?”

~~~

Merlin was in one of the underground conference rooms, Blanchefleur sitting across.  She was fuming, having already laid into him for not informing her of Harry and Eggsy’s soulbond.  He’d calmly told her it wasn’t his to tell.

She’d disagreed.

But they weren’t here for that, they were here because he was lead handler but also, more importantly, Harry’s husband.  Arranged around the table were specialists in brain surgery and injuries, doctors at the top of their field, and they all had read through Harry’s medical file both historic and current.

“So, is he going to live?” James asked.

Dr Rockton answered for those assembled, his voice drifting through the speaker set in the centre of the table.  “Very likely.  There’s more swelling than I’d like to see and, certainly, there’s still a concern that there might be intracranial bleeding.”  Nods from around the table made him sigh.  He was glad he arranged for Dr Rockton to rendezvous with Eggsy’s team, knowing Harry was in the best possible hands made him feel calmer.

Eggsy’s voice spoke to him, and him alone through his glasses, _“Thank fuck.”_

“Can he be transported?”

“By car or ambulance?  Almost certainly.  By plane?  Absolutely not.”

Merlin nodded, “We’ve arranged for use of a medical facility thirty minutes from his current location.  Dr Rockton, I’d like you to supervise the medical team on the ground.”

“If that facility doesn’t have an MRI-”

“It has everything,” Merlin assured.

~~~

“I don’t know who you people are,” Dr Rockton joked in his flat American accent as Eggsy supervised Harry being loaded into a mobile medical unit, to call it an ambulance would be a massive understatement.  “But I like your style.  That guy?  Merlin?  He’s got competence in spades.  Wish the government agencies that called me for consults were half as meticulous as that man.  You are a government agency, I’m not helping Al Qaeda, right?”

“Not going there, guv.  But we ain't Al Qaeda.”

“I didn’t think so, you’re far too well dressed.” Then, the alpha _winked_ at him.  It occurred to him that the doc had come in after all the glowing stopped but it flared to life now, defending him in the absence of his alphas’ ability to do so.  “Oh,” he exclaimed softly, eyes skittering over the golden light in his chest, “my apologies.”

“S’fine, yeah?  But that’s _my alpha_ in there so if you could focus?”  He didn’t mean to be an arsehole about it but he was so goddamn edgy; not the kind that made him worry about shock just the kind that made him wanna start punching shite.

“Of course.  I’m sorry about that.”

It wasn’t much longer until they were ready to go, Eggsy hauling himself up and sitting on the bench inside the back trying to get out of the way.  There were two paramedics in there with him and Dr Rockton supervising as they rolled out.  The rest of the medical team they brought in the lead or follow car along with Rox.

The ride was long, tense, and he were so damn nervous.  There was a sense of foreboding suffusing him.  Maybe he forgot to breathe proper ‘cause he got a little light-headed.

“Gawain?” the doc said.

The unfamiliar name took a second for him to respond to, “Yeah, guv?”

“He’s going to be fine.”

Maybe he shoulda explained something to the doc about the Unwin family luck ‘cause that’s the time all those fancy-arsed alarms started going off and it was sheer chaos.  The vehicle stopped, pulling over on the side of the road.  Medical personnel crowded in and someone said something about _hidden clot_ and _aneurysm_ and _likelihood of brain damage_.  He don’t need to hear a goddamn word of it to know Harry was _dying right in front of him._

He could feel it.

He knew James was trying to talk to him but it was like he weren’t himself as he unbuckled from the bench and ducked between the people working on his soulmate.  They tried to jostle him away but he didn’t let them.  He were glowing like he’d swallowed the sun when he reached out and cradled Harry’s bandaged head, there was light pooling in his hands as he _pushed_ through the bond and through his physical body.

If he’d been asked what he was doing he might’ve said _healing him_ or he might’ve said nothing at all, too focused on his alpha.

He heard Roxy but it sounded like her voice was coming from underwater, or maybe he was underwater, being crushed by the weight of leagues of pressure ‘cause suddenly his body was screaming in pain.  It weren’t enough, though, he had to heal his alpha - make him better - make him _whole_.

Blood, crimson and violent dripped across Harry’s bandages.  Somehow he knew it were his.

 _“Eggsy, barra, please stop.”_ James was pleading, shattering somewhere far away.  Eggsy felt his pain, wanted to heal that too but he couldn’t.  He could give James back his husband.  He could do that. _“Please Eggsy, you have to let go. Whatever you’re doing barra… it’s killing you.”_

“I know.” He said softly, the trance of whatever fucked up soulbond shite he were wielding making his voice sound nothing like his own.  “Wished I said it back, guv.  Wanted to - wanted to wait for Harry.”

 _“Eggsy Unwin don’t you fucking_ **_dare_** _say goodbye to me.  Let go.  Let the doctors fix him, barra.”_

“I love you, James.  Tell him? Tell him I forgive him.  That - that I love ‘im.”

Darkness was swallowing him up but he were clinging on despite the agony burning him up like he was strapped to a comet cascading through the atmosphere.

 _“Eggsy,”_ his love sobbed, _“Eggsy, barra, don’t go.  Please.”_

“I’m so fuckin’ sorry, guv. I thought- I thought we’d have-”


	11. Secret Sorrows of the Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lovelies! Thank you for surviving that last chapter. Things will get better, I promise. There's some much-needed fluff on the way!

When Harry Hart woke up it was to a cacophony of voices.  His first thought was that he’d been kidnapped but almost immediately discarded that - he was not strapped down as he sat up in some nature of medical transport.  His chest hurt like someone was trying to rip out his heart and his head was a little achy but other than that he felt fine.

The bandages over his left eye were bothersome but he didn’t peel them off, he was used to being a patient.

“Eggsy!”  It was Roxanne Morton… flashes of memory floated up providing a face for that name.  And Eggsy - his soulmate.

The flood of remembering nearly forced him back into unconsciousness but he clung on because in Roxy’s voice was sheer terror.  Suddenly he knew why his chest hurt hadn’t anything to do with injury and everything to with Eggsy - their bond so weak he could barely feel the boy.

He paused only long enough to yank the IVs from his veins and pull on a pair of scrubs that were half tumbled out of a cupboard with blankets and other linens before he was stepping into the bright sun.  He right eye ached as it tried to accommodate the light and it took a moment for him to focus.

“Oh my god,” Roxy sounded horrified as she looked at him.  “I don’t know, Merlin.  Yeah, yeah-”

“Is he-?” Harry began but then his eyes fell on the cluster of medical personnel on the shoulder of a rural road in the middle of nowhere.  He was fairly certain they were in America, he remembered leaving for America.  The doctors and paramedics were crowded around a body, pale and lifeless, so emaciated that Harry hardly recognised him - except he can’t _not_ recognise him because lying there was the other part of his soul.  “Eggsy-” he breathed, clutching at his chest.

The alpha barely flinched when Roxy shoved a pair of Kingsman glasses onto his face.

 _“Harry.”_  It was James.

“Husband," he sighed in relief.

 _“What the hell is happening?”_  To anyone else, they might think Merlin was angry but he knew his husband, knew him better than he knew himself and that wasn't anger, it was fear.  It was the kind of fear he hadn’t heard in Merlin’s voice in nearly a decade and it sent a shiver of ice down his spine.

“I don’t know, James.”

_“I need you to sit down, Harry.”_

“Eggsy-” he tried to protest.

 _“There’s nothing we can do for him, love.”_  Harry knew it was shattering James to admit that, the man too used to control.   _“Ten minutes ago you were dying.  Please, love.  I can’t lose you both.”_

Harry refused to leave Eggsy but he didn’t want to be responsible for the panic he heard in James’ voice, even a modicum of it, so he sunk to the ground.  Harry wondered how long he’d been asleep, wondered what shifted between the men he loves in that time.  Last he recalled James was saying to him about never touching Eggsy, never consummating his feelings for fear of Harry’s bond with the boy.  But, then was not the time for such questions.  

Sitting cross-legged on the pavement he could see between the bodies of the professionals working on the omega he would call his own.

 _“Fuckin’ hell,”_ Merlin cursed, no doubt seeing Eggsy through the feed, _“why does he look like that?”_

Harry, too, wanted to know why Eggsy looks emaciated, like the victim of a prolonged famine.  His once healthy features turned sunken, sallow and skeletal.

“It happened while he was glowing,” Roxy said, dropping to the pavement next to Harry and clutching his hand painfully.  “Looked like the fat was melting off him.  It was like one of the special effects from the cinema.”

_“I couldn’t see that through the camera.”_

“Is he dying?” Roxy asked him.

Harry wanted to snap at her, at James because they kept asking him questions when he was the one who was unconscious throughout but then he realised she must have been asking about the bond.  “I don’t know.”

_“I’m on my way, love.  Stay with him?”_

“I will, husband.”

James made a tight strangled noise at the same time a horrible void of emptiness filled his chest, his gaze dragged back to Eggsy but he already knew what he would see.  There was a flurry of activity over Eggsy’s body - because it was his body then, an emptiness where his bond once connected - someone began chest compressions.

“Oh god!” Roxy cried out desperately.

Harry was very still, unable to look away.

“Clear!” someone shouted.

There was a horrible violence to his body as they tried to restart Eggsy’s heart, his frail form convulsing with the electric charge.  There were more compressions, another jolt.

He felt the stuttering pulse of his bond flaring back to life, painful in its rebirth and Harry would not trade the agony away for anything.

“James?” Harry said, voice hollow even to his own ears.

 _“I’m still here,”_ Merlin croaked.

He sighed, a shudder breaking through him.  “I love him.”

_“Me too, my heart_ _.  Me too.”_

It seemed the reason they were working on Eggsy on the side of the road is that they were waiting for an ambulance, or another ambulance, because when it arrived the majority of the team was moving Eggsy - so small, so still.  Harry wanted to go with him but a large man, a paramedic, forcefully insisted on looking him over.

“Go with him, Lancelot,” Harry ordered.  He was grateful when she obeyed.

He crawled back into the vehicle and he had barely sat on the bench when the vehicle was squealing with lights and chasing the other along the barren road.  “Where are we headed?” he asked the man - Jim.

“Some sort of compound your people have set up, or another hospital?  I don’t really know, man, I just know it is a medical facility and I’m being paid enough to keep my mouth shut.”  The man snapped on blue nitrile gloves and held up a finger.  “Follow this with your eyes, not your head.”

He went through the man’s tests, complying with every command and answering questions even as he was buried in his mind.  He was watching over his bond almost desperately.

“Ok,” the man finally pronounced, “I don’t know what the kid did to you but I think he might have healed your brain injury.  Won’t know for sure until they do an MRI and I won’t be removing your bandages, that’s up to the doc.  But, best guess?  That you’re gonna come through healthy as a horse.”

“And Eggsy?”

“That his name?  Someone said something about Gawain.  Funny names you Brits got.”

So he had become a Kingsman, after all.  He wondered how that happened.

“Couldn’t guess man.  I don’t wanna upset you or give you false hope.  It’s bad.”

As if some curse was summoned he felt the bond snap inside him, like the flame of a candle dancing before guttering.  He gasped, clutching his chest as he tried to reach out for something that wasn’t there anymore.

“Eggsy,” he breathed, “come back, my darling.”

~~~

Merlin guided the small private jet through its landing procedures by rote, grateful for the distraction; flying as fast as physics allow toward Kentucky.  After this was over he was never letting Harry or Eggsy go back to that shitehole of a state.  He might even blacklist them from the entire country.

He nearly collapsed the first time his bond broke, the relief of having it fixed minutes later subsumed only by the pain of its restoration.  Then it happened again.  Then a third time.

It’d been nearly an hour since the last stuttering death and rebirth, he took some small hope in that as he lowered the stairs and stepped onto American soil.

Lancelot was waiting for him on the tarmac.

“Merlin,” she said, walking in time with him to the waiting car.  He slid into the driver’s seat and Roxy took the passenger’s.

Once they were safe in the shielding of the car and could speak openly he ordered, “Report.”

“Eggsy is stable… somewhat.  His heart stopped three times.  He’s had at least one seizure.  They’re running tests but they think that Eggsy healed Harry… somehow.  And by doing that he used up all the stored energy in his body and then some, creating sudden extreme starvation.  They could barely get a blood draw on him because he was so dehydrated so they gave him subcutaneous fluids.”

“And Harry?”

“Seems fine.  He was slated for an MRI when I left.”

“And you?” James said looking pointedly at her bandaged hand.

“Just a burn.  I tried to grab Eggsy while he was-  Tried to stop him.  Stupid boy.” Roxy said softly, painfully and with great affection.  “Is he ok?  I haven’t heard anything…”

“He’s weak but alive.”

She nodded solemnly.  He was rather grateful when the rest of the drive was in silence, he didn’t really have the presence of mind to hold a conversation.

When they got to the safe house that had been turned into a state-of-the-art hospital he was immediately led to Eggsy’s room, the boy looked five stone lighter in the bed; tubes and wires ran from his body like some macabre sculpture.

“Oh, barra,” Merlin breathed, trudging across the clinical space.  He’d worry after Harry but the nurse already said he’d been taken to the MRI and was fine - small favours  Sinking into a chair in exhaustion, he gently caressed Eggsy’s hand before he turned it over to stroke over the pulse at his wrist and the scent gland there.  

The bite that he put on his omega was vibrant against the sallow colour of his skin.  Eggsy looked gaunt and skeletal compared to the man he’d kissed goodbye just a day before.  It had felt like they had had an eternity, so certain Eggsy would bring Harry back to him.  And he had, but at what cost?

There was a cold violence in him, an unspeakable rage at the world that would give him one love at the expense of another.  Before he could really feel the depth of that emotion it was shattering as impotent tears slipped from his eyes.  Eggsy’s skin glittered, only faintly, but it was there and he clung to that with a terrible hope.  Maybe their omega was still with them.

“James-”

He nearly collapsed as the soft whisper of Harry’s voice - a voice he never thought he’d hear again - reached his ears.  He barely had the strength to stand, to turn to his husband, but he managed, his legs trembling.

Harry was already crossing the room in borrowed scrubs, both his hazel eyes dragging over James in welcome as he prepares to fling himself into James’ arms.  Merlin saw the moment Harry’s eyes flicked to his chest and recognised the glittering of the soulbond that matched his own and he froze.

“Oh my God,” Harry wailed, the sound broken and terrible as he looked from Merlin to their omega laying in the bed.  “You’re soulbound?”

“Aye,” he croaked, grinding his teeth until they ached.

“Oh my God,” Harry choked, a gruesome dawning horror filling his features.  “James, I’m so-”

“Shut up.” He bit out because he knew Harry, he fucking knew what he was about to say and he couldn’t hear it.  “The boy knew he was killing himself to save you.  He told me as much and he chose you so don’t you fucking _dare_ belittle his sacrifice.  He did it for us and now we try to be worth it.”

Harry curled into himself, the words settling heavy on his shoulders before his husband straightened slowly and opened his arms.  James was there in an instant, hanging onto him.  

“He told me- Wanted me to tell you-”

Harry cut him off, “He can tell me himself when he wakes up.”

He was not sure if Harry felt as certain as he sounded but Merlin needed to believe it, desperately.  

He didn’t even realise he was pushing Harry until his husband’s back was pressed up against a wall, Merlin wrapping himself around his body to shelter him from danger in the most primal way.  They nosed at each other’s scent glands in a desperate reconnection, faces buried in the miasma of each other's pheromones.  

Merlin felt the moment Harry tasted the subtle shift in his scent, his husband groaning in need against the column of his throat.  They cleaved to each other, a darkness pooling from them as their joined essence shifted towards grief, toward mourning.

“I lost ye,” James breathed, a shattering confession laden heavily with his brogue, “I lost ye.  I _mourned_ ye.  Then Eggsy was there, falling apart too.  He gave me a reason to fight it.  I was ready to lay down and die wit ye, mo ghràdh.  He wouldna let me.  He could still feel ye, still had hope… he gave me that hope.  He brought yeez back to me.  I cannae do it again.  I cannae lose him.”

He knew he was shaking, near collapse as Harry eased them to the floor.  “I’ve got you, my darling.  I’ll hold us together.”

James didn’t even recognise the bruised sound of his own voice.  “Is too much.”

Harry was licking gently under his ear, trying to comfort him as the tears came, as he clung to Harry’s chest and collapsed into his grief.  “How did you find out?” Harry asked as he placed his pale hand on Merlin’s glowing chest.  He knew Harry was trying to distract him; he was grateful.  

James focused on the words, the effort pulling him out of his own misery.  “We were grieving.  He’d just saved the world-”

“Oh?”

James chuckled, the sound a little sad, “A lot has happened, love.”

“Tell me.”

~~~

The sound of the machines that monitored Eggsy’s life made an eerie music, the susurrus whisper of the air conditioning a constant undertone.  Those were the kind of thoughts Harry had as he watched over the men he loved.  

James, after talking himself hoarse had fallen asleep in his arms on the floor.  Harry’s legs had quickly followed but he had no inclination to move his husband.  That was, until the medical staff brought in a couch, deep and comfortable with a distinct chemical smell that told him it was brand new.  He let them help him move James, stripping the man himself until he was in his trousers and undershirt.  Harry tucked him in tightly so that he might rest, there was nothing else for James to do.

The revelations his husband had spoken swirled in his mind.  Eggsy had killed Chester King who had betrayed them - his betrayal accompanied by the former Gawain and Tristan.  Then he’d come to Merlin, that fact alone made him so damn proud and helped James save the world from Valentine.

When Merlin described their kiss it was so beautiful, the retelling accompanied by a bright swirl of light in James' chest that echoed in Eggsy's and, surprisingly, his.  Hearing about the two people he loved hurting so much and falling into each other made his heart swell and ache for them in equal measure.  Eggsy, out of loyalty and confusion and pain denying James before accepting him.  It made him want to shelter them both from any pain.  He’d gladly stand between them and the world if only to keep them safe and happy.  No doubt James would call him a martyr for it.

He’d been so foolish.  Impulsive.  Guarding his relationship with James as if somehow loving Eggsy, wanting Eggsy, could take from him the stability and strength of their marriage.  He was so scared that he’d lose him just like he’d lost - _them -_ all those years ago.  He was blinded by his own fear.

Harry found himself incredibly grateful to his husband for hiring such professionals, his protective instinct so on edge that he saw every member of staff as a potential threat to his wounded mates.  They didn’t try to challenge him, sending in betas when they could and when they could not the alphas came in slowly with open hands to show they were no threat.  They’d hover at the door until Harry gave them permission to enter.

He felt a bit foolish, growling like an animal at people he knew were there to help, but he couldn’t deny that the awestruck way they looked at the three of them as their soulbond glittered openly made him overprotective.  It wasn’t meant to be this way, their bond was private and for them alone.

He had been perched on a chair as his mates rested, not even sitting in it, just hunkered on the balls of his feet like some great bird preparing to shelter her chicks beneath her wings.  

As Merlin began to stir he was already moving, crouching beside his husband.

“Harry?” James said, confused.  Watching his love remember, to come out of the innocent forgetfulness of sleep and realise where he was made Harry keen in pain.  James reached for him, steadied Harry with his touch.  “Come here,” James said before he was dragged onto the couch, into the circle of his husband's arms.  “Don’t tell me you’ve been awake this whole time?”

Harry had never been more grateful for a physician than in the moment Dr Rockton walked in and saved him from having to answer that question.

“Gentlemen,” he greeted from the doorway, his palms out as he waits for permission to enter.

“Come in,” Harry said and was surprised when James gave an aggressive growl, freezing the doctor in place.

He was still growling as he stood, putting himself between the doctor and Eggsy before he relaxed, if only a little, hip resting against the edge of the bed.  Harry followed, flanking Eggsy’s other side as he watched his mate.  James was much further into his head, letting alpha instincts control his actions.  He was suddenly glad that the man was dosed with rut stop but a few days - a week? - before because that was probably the only thing holding his rut back in that moment.

The doctor proceeded slowly, making a wide circle of the room before he stood against the far wall.  “I have the results of Galahad’s and Gawain’s tests.  Which first?”

 _“Gawain,”_ they said in tandem, not taking their eyes off the doctor.

“We still have no idea how he did what he did, but it seems our first guess was right.  During the - healing - he burned off all the fat in his body extremely rapidly and created an electrolyte imbalance so severe it was the cause of his heart attacks and seizure.  The good news is, he’s receiving IV fluids to address that imbalance and with rest, a careful diet and, in time, closely monitored exercise, he should make a full recovery.”

Harry took James’ hand as he reached out blindly.  When their fingers interlaced over their omega there was a frisson of relief that passed through Merlin’s bond, through Eggsy and into Harry.

“As for Galahad, the MRI shows some minor bruising on the brain, akin to a little knock on the head.  He saved your life.  I don’t see any indications against returning to full function but take it slow, you have been bedridden for a week.  Rest, proper nutrition… it is all important.

“I also recommend that neither of you two allows a natural rut if you’re still experiencing them, your hormones may rouse Gawain’s body when he really needs rest.  I will approve air transport once he regains consciousness.”  

“Thank you, doctor,” Harry said honestly.

“There’s something else - there’s a notation in here from a Dr Song?  It indicates that Gawain’s hormones are in a state of instability and a censure about dosing him with heat suppressants.  I ran that test again, concerned that it might be the cause of some of the symptoms he’s having and yes, there’s an instability, it certainly isn’t life-threatening as the doctor seems to indicate.  I’m concerned that if he does try to pass through a natural heat it may overtax his body, even the meagre shelter suppressants provide is preferred to the exhaustion heats can bring on.  But I’m not an expert in omega health, I’d like to bring in a consult on it as well as a nutritionist with experience in rehabilitating extreme malnutrition.  After all, I’m an expert on head injuries and there’s no longer one of those.”

“Yes,” James said, finding his voice, “please.  Whatever he needs.”

“I’m going to have some food brought in for the two of you.  Eat and get some rest.  An essential part of his recovery is going to be good care and I cannot think of anyone who might do that better than his soulmates, can you?”

“No,” Harry agreed, “no I can’t.” When the doctor leaves them alone Harry comes around the bed and pulls his husband into his arms.  “I’m an idiot.”

“Oh, I know,” James teased, nipping at his jaw, “why this time?”

“When I saw your bond I was terrified.  I thought, ‘Please don’t let him lose his soulmate’.”

Merlin bit out, “You’re _also_ my soulmate, you numpty.  I don’t need any golden light in my skin to know that.”

“There’s no such thing as a soulbond with two alphas,” Harry said, gently.  “I wish there were, my darling.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he growled into Harry’s neck, “you’re mine.”

“Oh, James, husband-” Harry sighed, tucking himself closer to the other man, “Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“He already did.  He’s a spitfire, and he’s got a temper probably more than either of us but all he wants is a home.  Treat him right and he’ll always come back to us.”

“I intend to.”

When his husband offered up his lips he sunk into the kiss, the familiar taste of their union mixed with some of Eggsy’s sweet flavour rushing over his tongue and forcing a pleasured groan from his lips.  Their scents were already clearing, the grief of earlier fading away.  

Harry lost himself in his husband’s mouth, drinking from his lips and breathing from his lungs until they were pressed as close as the laws of physics allow.

“Oh god,” a familiar cockney accent breathed, “I’m in heaven, aren’t I?”


	12. Our Hart is Restless Until it Finds Rest in Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a delight to write. I hope it is a delight to read!

Eggsy woke up, gave a little cheek and promptly passed back out; but it was enough for Harry and, it seemed, enough for his husband.  Their territorial behaviour decreased and they both slept, often in shifts, a mutual silent agreement to protect each other and their omega.  

Roxy came in the next morning looking better and sat beside Eggsy for an hour before she said, “Arthur’s recalling me.  Can’t have three agents and Merlin in stand-down.”

Harry hugged her.  Merlin shook her hand.

“Keep me updated?” They agreed, of course, they did.

Sometime on the second day, a Kingsman laptop was delivered as well as a suitcase, familiar and full of their own clothes.  Harry spent nearly an hour in a scalding hot shower and when he returned he felt like himself again.  James promptly curled up on his chest, inhaling his scent.

Eggsy woke up for the second time just after dinner that night.  He and James were sitting quietly while his husband was going over some R&D projects.  Harry was reading a trashy novel one of the nurses had given him, old band music playing on low.

“Not that the tunes from the Stone Age ain’t grand but, you got any Beyoncé?”

He jolted up, James following behind as they flung themselves toward the bed.  Eggsy, the idiot, was grinning up at them.  Harry took one side of their boy and Merlin the other, a protective position that feels as natural as breathing.  Sitting gently on the edge of the mattress, Harry can’t help but reach out to the boy, carding his hair away from his eyes.

“You’re alive,” Eggsy breathed, dragging his knuckles over Harry’s clean-shaven cheek.

“I’m told I have you to thank for that.”  Harry swallows past the anxiety in his throat, suddenly fearful of facing the omega to whom he has caused so much pain.  “Never do that again,” he admonishes softly.

“Oi!  It worked, yeah?  Can’t argue with the results.”

“I can argue with the method.”  He wants to shout at Eggsy, to tell him there’s no conceivable universe where a trade of their lives is in anyway equitable.

“As can I,” James growls, hitching his hip up onto the other side of the bed until they’re framing Eggsy like a pair of sentinels.

Eggsy’s eyes flicker warily to James before he says, “Mad at me, alpha?”

Harry watches with a spike of _need_ that he might call jealousy as his husband buries his hand in Eggsy’s hair and gives it a gentle tug.  “Nae, boyo.  Not really.  But this,” he gestures between Harry and the omega between them, “this fucking hard-on you two have for self-sacrifice ends today.  The next time either of you decides that your lives are worth anything less than the fate of the fucking world I want you to remember that I refuse to live in a universe without both of you in it.  So you think really fucking carefully before you do something like this because I will not hesitate to follow you into Hell to kick both your arses.”

James’ words feel like a roundhouse to the chest, the image of his husband ready to let himself die if but for their boy is more visceral than any admonishment.  “I swear,” he whispers softly.

“Eggsy?” James growls.

“Special circumstances, guv.  Ain’t ever leavin’ you again.  Promise.”

James clutches Eggsy’s hand to his chest, mindful of the IV and pulse/oximeter.  Eggsy’s grinning as Harry leans over to touch him when their eyes meet there’s happiness there but it isn’t the pure joy as when he looks at James.  When he looks at Harry there’s pain there too.

“Can you forgive me, Eggsy?  I was such a fool.  The things I said- I would spend the rest of my years paying for them - Could you give me another chance? Would you?”

“No,” Eggsy says firmly but before Harry can pull away to deal with his pain in private the omega is grabbing his hand and forcing him to stay.  “No penance.  Fucking swear if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were Catholic.  Ain’t gotta earn my forgiveness, you got it.  We both said some shite things, yeah?  So how about we start over, the three of us?”

And that’s… more than he deserves, certainly, but everything he’s wants so, instead of voicing those fears he tries to do better. “Yes,” he says, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s wrist, “please.”

“Now can I get a kiss?  Not everyday a bloke comes back from the dead.”

The laugh Eggsy gets from Harry is a bit broken, the one from James exceedingly fond before both are cut off in Harry’s groan of pleasure at the first brush of their lips.  It’s like coming home, but a home he’s never truly known.

Eggsy arches, whimpering into his mouth as Harry’s tongue slides along the length of his mate’s.  He’s gentle, slow, methodical despite Eggsy’s every attempt to deepen it, to make it more about heated passion than tender affection.  When the boy tries to sit up, Harry places a restraining hand on his chest, lowering himself to shelter around Eggsy.

“So good,” the boy mumbles contentedly as Harry works his way down the pale column of skin, “knew you’d be an ace kisser when you really gave it to me.”

“Oh,” Merlin purrs, stretching out on the thin edge of available space, “he’s holding back, love.”

“Fuuuuck,” Eggsy groans.

“Can I nip you?” Harry asks, wanting the taste.

“Ye-”

“No,” James cuts the boy off.  Before he manages to sharply point out the vibrant purple mark on the boy’s other gland James says, “Doctor said no sex.”

“That hardly qualifies.”  Perhaps he says it a little more tersely than he intended.

His husband arches an eyebrow and says a bit forcefully, “You haven’t seen how he reacts to it.”

Eggsy makes a needy little whimper that draws both their attention.  “I promise I won’t do nothing.  I won’t touch myself.  I’ll just lie here and take it like a good boy.  Please, alphas, want it so bad you don’t even know.”

There was a sudden swell along the bond, a desperation to be claimed that had them both leaning a little harder on their arms to keep from collapsing onto Eggsy’s frail body.

He’s so torn.  James is of no help, having voiced his objection he won’t interfere.  Harry begrudgingly appreciates that not wanting to set a precedent of squabbling over the omega.  In the end, it is his desire to provide a united front against Eggsy’s intemperate nature as much as his need to protect his omega that makes him say, “It’s not a good idea, darling.  Soon.”

It’s not the first time he’s felt Eggsy’s anger through the bond but, it is the first time he’s had it whipped at him through their connection like a weapon.  From the gasp his husband gives he’s not the only one on the receiving end.

James growls out a warning, “Careful, boyo.”

Eggsy is surly when he says, “Fucking overprotective alphas,” but he’s stopped lashing out at them so Harry takes it as a minor victory.

“I promise,” Harry says gently, trying to break the sudden tension, “if you focus on recovering, eat what they tell you to and rest, when you’re better we will both blend with you.”

That earns him a flare of happiness.  “Same time?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my stars, I’m gonna melt.”

“I can’t wait to see that,” Harry croons even as the omega tries to hide a yawn.  “Sleep now, Eggsy.”

“Gonna be here when I wake up?”

“Nothing could tear us from your side.”

As Eggsy drifts off he grumbles, “Need a bigger bed.  Wanna sleep in your arms.”

When their boy is snoring softly they both wander back to the couch, Harry collapsing happily into James’ arms.  “That boy is a handful.”

“Undoubtedly,” James purrs in his ear, hands running across his shoulders in a soothing gesture, “why the universe saw fit to give him two alphas.  I’m not sure we could have handled him twenty years ago when we were still learning each other.”

“Why, James, that sounds nearly pre-deterministic of you.”

James chuckles against his neck, “Easy to see the hand of god in random noise.  Our brains like patterns.”  His husband breathes with him, both clearing the lingering pain of Eggsy’s attack.  “He’s worth it.”

“Every minute.”

~~~

“Dr Maria Rodriguez,” the young woman says politely.  He’s wary of her presence, tense.  

Not like she been rude or anything but he’s had about enough of the parade of doctors coming and goin’ and now, for the first time since he woke up in this place his alphas ain’t in the room and it is making him edgy enough to spit.

Eggsy knows why they ain’t here.  ‘Cause doc is an omega and it’s rude to have alphas hovering when two omegas need to talk.  He can feel them nearby but he’s barely containing the impulse to call them back.

“So, what you a doc for?”

“Two things,” she says in her polite Canadian accent, “omega physiology and soulbonds.  Your organisation has put me on staff, with the expanding number of omegas they felt it prudent to have someone with more than a basic knowledge of the complexities of omega health.  But I’ve also been retained because I am the foremost researcher on atypical bonding including group bonding, soulbonding, and bite excluded bonding.”

“You gonna study me?”

“Only with your consent,” she says honestly, not trying to be all hand-holdy about it which is nice ‘cause so often other omegas wanna be his bestie ‘cause they share biology, “Merlin and Harry have already agreed.  In fact, it was Merlin who contacted me, he’s eager to learn as much about your bond as I am.”

“What’re you gonna want?”

“The occasional blood draw, since you get them regularly I would just add them to panels rather than having extras done.  I would like to do an FMRI of each of you while the bond is active but I understand that’s very personal.”

“They agree?”

“They did.  But, as an omega, I expect there will be some variants between your scan and theirs.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy conceded, “ok.  You're awful young for a doc.  Can't be much older than me.”

She laughs at that, the sound rich as she tosses her neon pink hair over her shoulder.  "My uncle started the research, I was kinda raised to it.  But I'm also smart."  She made this little self-deprecating smile that reminded Eggsy of himself just a bit.

"Oh, cool."

“Is there anything I can answer for you… do you prefer Gawain or Eggsy?”

“Eggsy’s fine, yeah.  Not Mr Unwin, that were my dad.”

She nodded, giving him this smile that was really kind but not in a patronising way.  “Eggsy, then.”

“You ever seen a bond like ours?”

“Oh, I doubt there’s ever been a bond like yours.  I’ve worked with two sets of soul-bonded trios and both were one alpha, one beta, one omega.  When Merlin contacted me I scrubbed the databases, historical journals, even myths and there’s no reference to a soulbond with two alphas.  It’s not surprising considering most alphas are territorial.  Even workplaces have to deal with a little alpha aggression, usually in middle management where the hierarchy isn’t clear.

“You can imagine the kind of romantic aggression two alphas has, especially male alphas.  I asked them some rather pointed questions about their sex lives… I may have broken Mr Hart a bit.  I’ve never heard of alpha males allowing another alpha to mount them, it’s fascinating.  And their ruts!  Harry firmly refused to answer any questions about it today, I think he was overwhelmed but another day, perhaps.”

Eggsy could just picture his indignant face and it made him shake with laughter.  “Next time you gotta do that in front of me… I just… oh, my stars….?”

She smiled, nodding along but he could already say she wanted to talk more.  Clearly, the doc loved her work.  “Even bite excluded alpha mates almost always share an omega and they’re usually hetero paired.  I wish I had known your alphas existed before, I would’ve begged to study them years ago.  Two male alphas in a stable bond for _twenty years_?  It's so… so…”

“Fascinating?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, some of her bright hair falling in her face.  The doc takes a deep breath to gather herself before saying, “So no, you are as unique as the alphas you’ve bonded with, bond healing?  I mean, there are stories from the ancient era!  But, no one ever thought it was real, until now.”

“You ain’t gonna make me famous or anything?”

“No,” Maria says, her brown eyes earnest, “Merlin has made it very clear that I may use your case for my studies but your identities are to be guarded sacredly.  The nature of your work making that essential but also they both seem like very private men.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, “not wantin’ to be rude but, can they come back in now?”

“Oh!” She says, launching from her chair, “of course, preliminary bonds are so unstable they need careful maintenance.  I should’ve thought of that.”  She sticks her hand out for him to shake, “A pleasure to meet you Eggsy.”

“And you doc.”

As she reaches the door he thinks of another question, one he doesn’t want to ask in front of his alphas.  “Hey, doc?”

“Hm?” she replies turning back to him, she looks a little dazed like her mind’s already running a thousand miles away.

“Why ain’t they soulbonded?  Doesn’t it usually go all the way around?  Like a triangle?”

“Who says they aren’t?”

“Well, they don’t glow, not unless I’m around.”

“Ah,” she says, leaning against the door jam, “I’m afraid that’s all down to chemicals, actually.  When you first kissed there was an exchange of saliva, saliva which carried the alpha bond chemical into your system.  Your body recognised it as a perfect match and set off a chain reaction which you then passed back to your alpha nearly instantaneously… I would so love to study it but the nature of soulbonds makes that impossible.  Anyways, in two alphas neither has the receptor or the ability to produce the secondary bonding chemical that either omegas or betas produce.  I don’t suppose you’ve ever kissed them in tight sequence and then they kissed each other?  I wonder if that might trigger the bonding display...”

“I ain’t, actually, it were all a bit… well… um… complicated.”

“Trio bonds generally are.  Does that clear it up?”

“You think they might-?”

“Well, Eggsy, I think there’s only one way to find out.  I don’t suppose you’d be willing to do it in an FMRI?”  At the shake of his head, she sighs, “Ah well, nothing ventured.  Have a good day and let me know if it works!”

Harry comes back first, despite his immaculate appearance he looks like he’s spent twenty minutes strapped to an emotional tornado.  “I’d love to see my two alphas mount each other,” he teased, sending a sliver of pleasure along the bond.

“Oh,” Harry gasped, his feet stuttering, “you wanton.”  If the fit of his trousers were any indication Harry was as ‘wantin’ as he was.

“I’m fuckin’ soaked for you, babe.  What did the doctor say?”

“Hm,” Harry murmurs as he kisses Eggsy properly, he’s trembling with arousal when his alpha pulls away.  “Merlin spoke to him, I had to go for a walk.”

“She shake you up?”

“It was revelatory.”

Eggsy slides to one side of the bed, giving Harry enough room to stretch beside him if they both lay on their side.  He gets himself snuggled in tight, Harry’s arm beneath his head before he starts nuzzling at the alpha’s neck, trying to get more kisses.

“If we start,” Harry says softly, brushing the hair back from Eggsy’s face, “we won’t stop.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry warns but he ain’t using his alpha voice so it ain’t a real warning.

“Fucking gagging for your touch.”

“As am I,” Harry sighs, leaning their foreheads together.

“Then gimme.”

“When the doctor approves it.  Besides, I would much rather they clear you to go home.  Wouldn’t you prefer our first time in a proper bed?”

“Your bed?” he asks, ‘cause he can’t help it.  For all he ain’t ready to move in, and they all talked about that, he can’t help but wanna be in _their_ place.

“Yes, my darling.”

He’s nuzzling in really close now, ‘cause if he can’t have kisses he’s gonna rub their scents together for as long as it takes for their lover to come back.  Turns out it takes another ten minutes and when he comes he brings a bag of Chinese takeaway.

“Oh god, _fucking prince_ ,” Eggsy moans.  He’s been eating all sorts of tasteless food for a week and he don’t even complain when its steamed with white rice ‘cause it’s still real food.  “What did the doc say?” he asks around a mouthful of something shrimpy.

He’s tucked way up on the head of the bed and, despite the impropriety, Harry is perched on one edge eating out of the carton with his chopsticks and Merlin’s sitting cross-legged on the other end doing the same.

“He will clear you for _mild_ activity which may include non-vigorous sexual activities.  But, first, we are headed home.  The jet is being prepped.”

“Do I got time for a proper shower?  Not that I don’t love you two giving me sponge baths.”

“I think we could all use one,” Harry says to James meaningfully, like they both ain’t just showered this morning.

“Mmm,” James groans, eyes heating up, “finish your food.”

“Ain’t hungry,” he says but shovels it in his mouth anyways ‘cause he knows he ain’t going anywhere until he’s actually full.

They make him ride in the wheelchair like he can’t walk to the big showers in some sort of little gym area, they don’t even let him drive it hisself ‘cause last time he was doing wheelies for hours.  But he doesn’t grouse about it too much ‘cause once they’re there he’s looking at the tiled enclosure and it is huge, definitely big enough for three people to bathe at once.  All he can think about is being skin-to-skin with his alphas like he ain’t had with Merlin since before he came to the US and ain’t had with Harry ever and it is making him so wet you could paint the walls with it.

Eggsy stays when they tell him to, leaning back in his chair and watching as James and Harry start kissin’ on each other, coming up for air like synchronized swimmers before diving back in.  Hands that are trained to kill people skirt over tailored fabric and peel each other’s clothes off gently, they hand each piece to Eggsy and he happily folds them into a pile on his lap before setting them on the little bench nearby.

He weren’t kidding when he told Harry he wanted to see them go at it.  There was amazing fucking porn of it but one of the two was always a beta pretending to be an alpha, ripped like one but you could see it in their face.  Seeing two alphas, _his alphas_ , fuck each other would be a fantasy come true.  He wouldn’t even touch himself unless they let him, just lie there and die of happiness.

When they get to stroking each other’s cocks there’s this growl underneath, a low constant hum and Eggsy ain’t even sure if they know they’re doing it, if they can _hear_ it but it is a fucking aphrodisiac to the omega in him.  His muscles are all fluttery, clenching for a cock that ain’t in him and he wants it so bad but he ain’t fucking _stopping_ them, hell no.  That predatory noise they’re making at each other only intensifies when James’ hand slides over the perfect globes of Harry’s backside and squeezes.

He feels the spike of pleasure through the bond from both sides and then there’s a phantom sensation of his alpha’s hands wherever they’re touching each other.  He gasps, writhes in his seat and he knows he’s being watched in their peripheral vision but there’s no way they know he can _feel_ them.  He ain’t never even heard of it.

“Oh my stars,” he groans, eyes fluttering shut at the sudden sensation of someone’s finger teasing against his hole and that has got him so slick he’s sitting in a puddle.  If it ain’t for the fact he can smell he ain’t in heat he’d think he’d gone back into it.

“May I cum, alphas?”

 _That_ gets their attention, two heads swinging to him in this gorgeous dance of predatory syncope that makes him twist again and grip the handles of the chair.  Their eyes are so fucking lust blown, lips kiss swollen - what he wouldn’t do for a real taste, not the phantom sensation of them in his mouth.

Harry sounds amused, if a bit wrecked, when he asks, “Have you been touching yourself, Eggsy?”

“You know I ain’t,” and, yeah, his voice sounds a little whiny but he can still feel James’ finger at Harry’s hole and the sensation mirrored against his own body.  He knows it’s James’ now ‘cause he can see Harry’s hands on Merlin’s shoulders and he can feel the bite of those fingertips on his skin.  He gasps as Harry’s gasps, their lover’s hand doing wicked things now.  “ _Bloody Christ,_ ” Eggsy hisses, “I can fucking _feel_ that.”

“Feel what, darling?” Harry asks, sounding only a bit less shattered than he is.  Eggsy knows he ain’t playing dumb, neither, but he ain’t sure he can explain it.  Then he feels a twist at his nipple and there ain’t no way he can see it ‘cause he screwed his eyes shut two sentences ago.

“Twist at the right nipple feels real good,” he moans.

“That…” Harry gasps.

Merlin cuts in, “You can _feel_ that.”

He nods, desperately willing them to understand.  “Ain’t as nice as your real hands but yes, alpha.”

“Keep your eyes shut and tell me where,” James commands.

Eggsy huffs, “Really, alpha?  I’m dying over here and you wanna test our soulbond?”

Someone tugs at his hair.  It’s gotta be James, he can smell the curl of pheromones from his wrist.  “Be a good boy and do this for me.”

“Yeah-” He clears his throat.  “I mean, ‘yes, alpha’.”

“Good boy.”

Oh, James’ got his number ‘cause he fucking _preens_ at that.

“So beautiful,” Harry breathes and now he sounds _really wrecked_ and it ain’t from James touching him because they’re keeping their hands to themselves for the moment; so it’s gotta be all for him.  

It makes him feel so good.

“So lovely like that, my darling.”

“Thank you, alpha.  All yours, sir.”

Harry grabs his hand, tugging it up to press heated kisses against the knuckles before stepping away again.

“Keep your eyes shut, _barra_ ,” Merlin reminds.

“Yes, sir.”

The first one is easy ‘cause they ain’t tangled together anymore so it is just one clear sensation.  “Arse cheek, left.”

“Who’s?” Merlin asks.

“Couldn’t tell you.  Not that specific.”

“Right nipple… ahhh left bonding gland fuuuuck…”

It goes on like that a few more times then they sort of stop… He peels open his eyes to see the two of them looking at him like he hung the moon.

“Alphas?”

They don’t say nothing but suddenly, he’s being lifted, hands peeling off his hospital gown.  There’s lips everywhere, and hands.  It never used to be this easy but he’s suddenly so fucking blissed out.  He’s floating, not really with the program as they kiss him deep.

It’s the spray of water that draws him back.  He ain’t standing, Harry’s got most of his weight and his legs are locked around the alpha’s waist while James presses in tight to his back.  He fucking loves being pinned and it is so much better when it ain’t a wall he’s pinned to but his other alpha.

“There you are,” Harry croons when he manages to lift his head and give them a dopey smile.

“That’s incredible, _barra_.”

“Ain’t me,” he snorts, “it’s the bond.  I’m just strapped on for the ride.”

He likes this position, really likes that he can feel Harry’s cock nudging at his hole, but he wants a little more of Merlin too.

“Will you catch me, James?” he asks.

He feels the alpha brace against him before he says, “Aye, love.”

Eggsy leans back slowly, letting them shift as he transfers the weight of his upper body into the other alpha’s embrace.  It’s fucking brill except for the spray of water on his face but then he turns and buries it in Merlin’s neck and it is perfect.

“Think you could hold me like this forever?”

“Mmm,” James murmurs against his scalp, “at least long enough to get pruny.”

“So nice.”  They just stay like that for a bit, his arousal banked under the trance of his alpha’s pheromones but eventually, his legs start falling asleep.  When he asks, they set him down gently.

They don’t go anywhere, though, just pressing back in after he turns to face James, enjoying the way Harry’s hands palm over his hips.  Wedged between them he can really feel how much smaller he is but instead of making him panic like it usually do it makes him feel safe.  He really only comes up to their chins which puts his mouth at the perfect height to lick over all that beautiful skin at James’ clavicle.

“Do you want me to nip you?” Harry purrs against his neck, hot breath gusting over the spot that’s his.

Eggsy whines, keens for it and his knees go a little weak but his alphas sense it and hold him up.  “Yes please,” he begs, “yes fucking please sirs.”

“Such a filthy boy,” Harry chuckles, the sound making his jellied knees turn liquid.

“Go first, Harry,” James says over his head, “then I’ll join in.  I want you to get a good taste of him before we break him.”

He can’t fucking wait.

Harry licks a stripe over the skin in warning before the first press of his teeth into the flesh.  Eggsy gasps, grateful when Merlin steps a bit closer and gives him something - his shoulders - to hang onto.  He knows he’s making those little omega whimpers that alphas love so much and he usually avoids like the plague ‘cause they’re so fucking submissive.  Except, this time, he wants to; he wants his alphas to know he’s giving himself to them.  It’s fucking scary as hell, but he wants it.

He can’t even think about it for too long because Harry is making that growl again but it’s different, not challenging like when he were kissing Merlin, but possessive and oh damn does he feel possessed.  James’ teeth graze over his other shoulder, the mark once there faded to nothing over his week of recovery.

“Oh god,” Eggsy groans, “yes please.”

The pure bliss when they start lathing his glands, swallowing down their combined pheromones even as his skin absorbs the scent, his own shifting to match theirs, it's too much and he’s right back on the edge of an orgasm he’s desperately fighting.  

“May I cum? Please, alphas?”

Someone makes a noise that he thinks is assent, then there’s approval coming through both sides of the bond; he hopes to god that means ‘yes’ because he can’t fucking hold back anymore.  He’s clutching at Merlin, screaming their names, their honorifics, as he spills.  The orgasm rips through him, taking him down to his knees.  His alphas follow, easing him to the tiled floor.

His head is pillowed in James’ lap, the man’s body sheltering his face from the spray as water gathers across his belly and forms cascading rivers down his sides.

They’re glowing, pulses of light painting the tile in golden light and suddenly he wants to know; wants to know if kissing him can make them glow for each other.

“Kiss me, Harry,” Eggsy demands, squealing happily when the alpha tugs him up to spill across his lap. Their mouths tangle together and Eggsy isn’t really worried about finesse, he wants to fill Harry’s mouth with his saliva.  When he’s happy he pulls away gasping.  “Now kiss James.”

“Bossy,” Harry grins but tugs his husband closer.

Eggsy’s holding his breath, watching the faint glow of their chests for any change.

“Feel anything?” he asks when there’s no difference.

“Yes,” Harry growls, shooting him a dirty look, “my husband.”

“What are you up to, boyo?”

“Kiss me,” Eggsy demands, not one to give up.  The doc had said it was instant so maybe they had to all kiss at once.

“Who?” Harry asks, piercing him with a droll look.

“Both.”  When they don’t move he huffs, tugging along the bond.  “Come on, gimme.”

It takes a second to figure out which way to lean their heads but then they’re both kissing him.  It’s awkward but fucking amazing; having both their tongues in his mouth and licking into him is turning his crank something fierce.

There’s a moment where both his alphas make this sound - half pleasure and half absolutely desperate before they pull away from him.  Eggsy can’t look away as they tear at each other’s mouths, pure alpha aggression as they both try to claim.  They’re all glowing, so bright it hurts his eyes and the sight is so beautiful he’s crying and they’re crying too.

His alphas, his men, are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ends Act One. This fic breaks pretty easily into three distinct acts but I am not separating them out. It's gonna be a beast when it is done but these boys deserve it.


	13. To You I Bare My Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I said Harry had blue eyes but Colin Firth has brown... sorrry 'bout that.

Bringing Harry home was everything to James.  As they walked up the front step, Eggsy slung between them and their suitcase in Harry’s free hand, it struck Merlin just how long it had been since he’d been home.  Three weeks since he’d slept in his bed with his husband, never with his boy.

Merlin hadn’t realised how tight that made his shoulders, how much stress he’d been holding in his body until they crossed the threshold.  Seeing Harry standing there in the entry, a sleepy Eggsy hanging on his arm made the fear melt away.

Their eyes met over Eggsy’s blond head and relief let him draw a full breath for the first time in so long.

“Alright, darling?” Harry said, brushing gently against the bond.  They’d been practising under Maria’s instruction, a way to keep from bleeding into each other’s emotions without slamming the bond closed entirely.

“I am now.”

Harry knew what he meant, James felt it.  Even before the soulbond they knew each other better than any other, two sides of the same coin.  He could’ve stepped down from handling years ago, should have, but he didn’t trust anyone else in Harry’s ear.  Now he had another lover, Arthur probably wouldn’t appreciate him taking even more time away from his R&D team but he didn’t give a toss.  Eggsy was his to protect just as Harry was his to protect.

“Should I give you two a mo’?” Eggsy asked, sleep making his voice fuzzy.

“Can you even walk, boyo?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, straightening, “just like leaning on you.”

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s neck affectionately, smiling warmly.  “Whenever you’d like.”

Eggsy stole a kiss from his lips before darting to Harry and pressing one there.  “Gonna go snoop,” he said with a wink like he dinnae in the hours before Harry’s not-quite-death.

Merlin watched him go fondly, sighing into Harry’s arms when his husband wrapped Merlin in a hug.

“I’m sorry I left you, even for a moment,” Harry confessed into the shell of his ear, the words sucking the lingering venom of his death from James’ heart.

“I couldnae have done it without ye,” he said, voice shattered to near nothing.

Harry held him tightly.  He didn’t let go even when Merlin tried to tug away, feeling guilty at leaving Eggsy for so long.

“Leave it,” Harry said softly, “the boy can wait.”  It made him smile, knowing that Harry knew him so well.  

It’s only when the last of the tension bled from his shoulders that Harry gave him a final squeeze and stepped away, threading their fingers together.  “Shall we see what mischief he’s up to?”

Merlin's breath stuttered when they caught sight of their lad, kneeling in the middle of their bedroom floor in nothing but the tight cut of his pants.  The light of the single bedroom lamp casting shadows over his creamy skin.

“Beautiful, _barra_ ,” the alpha murmured, trailing fingers over Eggsy’s shoulder as he headed to the en-suite.  Merlin attended to his ablutions as he listened to the soft murmur of Harry’s voice speaking to their omega.  He returned, exchanging places with Harry and letting Eggsy lean heavily on his thigh.

“I like seeing you here.”

“Feels right now that he’s with us,” the omega murmured softly. “Didn’t wanna get in bed without my alphas.”

“You’re always welcome in our bed but I enjoy you on your knees just as much.”

Their boy made a contented sound, nuzzling at the soft length of Merlin's cock beneath the cotton of his pants.

“Oh boyo,” he chuckled, “the spirit is willing but the body is exhausted.”

“S ok,” Eggsy said, not pausing, “just like touching you.  Smell good.”

“It’s our pheromones, they’re shifting again.”

“Yeah, ‘s brill.”

“Well,” Harry exclaimed softly when he returned in silk pyjama bottoms, “look at you two.”

“You’re gonna sleep in those?” Merlin asked doubtfully, despite Harry’s buttoned-up nature he was a hedonist in bed, loving the feel of skin on skin.  He'd bought the sleep set for his husband when they’d travelled once for a funeral and they hadn’t made an appearance in their bed since.

“Yeah guv,” Eggsy whined, “what gives?  Get with the program, pants or skin.”

Harry didn’t break eye contact with their omega as he hooked his thumbs in the band and let them drop to the floor.  The sight of the alpha wearing nothing at all earned them both a needy whine from Eggsy.

The boy  _crawled_ to Harry, the sight making a valiant effort to rouse his somnolent cock.

“May I?” Eggsy asked, sitting prettily at Harry’s feet.

“I’m afraid I’m no more able to rouse than my husband tonight.”

Eggsy huffed in annoyance, “Why’s everyone always thinking I’m talking about sex?”

“Oh,” Harry purred, “I don’t know.”  The alpha slid a pale foot up the ruddy length of Eggy’s cock, using the incredible balance he had to remain steady as he swirled his toes around the shaft.  Eggy moaned breathlessly, arching into the touch.  “Perhaps because you are a wanton.”

“Fucking slag for you two but, I’ll be good.  I can wait for it.  Just wanna smell you proper.”

Harry made a deep contented noise, like a large feline stretching, as he shifted his weight back to both feet.  “You may.”

Eggsy slipped forward, burying his nose into the scent gland at Harry’s inner thigh.  Even in the semi-dark of their bedroom with only one lamp burning he saw the pink flick of Eggsy’s tongue as he tasted at the alpha’s most powerful scent gland.  In an omega, the mating lymphs at the neck and inner thigh were far stronger in their flavour.  But on his sex, with their only bonding organs in the mouth, the place where Eggsy was buried was the richest, truest scent.

At a gesture from Harry, Merlin joined them, standing hip to hip with his husband and rucking his pants down low enough for Eggsy to do the same to him without the impediment of cloth.  He felt the shiver of Eggsy’s pleasure through the bond as James claimed Harry’s mouth in a gentle kiss.  

Eggsy dove in, scenting and tasting between the two alphas, marking them as surely as he was marking himself with their scent.

And Harry.  Their kiss was languorous and familiar as they re-acquaedint themselves; not that they hadn’t kissed in America, they had, sometimes for hours on end; but it was quite different doing it in one’s own home.

Eggsy’s yawn against his cock drew him out of himself.

“I think it is bedtime.”

“Can I sleep in the middle?’ Eggsy asked as they tugged him to his feet and guided him to their four-poster.

“I think that can be arranged,” Harry said gently as he held back the duvet, the boy crawling in.

“Aces.”

~~~

Waking up between his alphas might have been the best thing that’d ever happened to him.  Well, gettin’ soulmates probably was but then it was all fucked up and  _fraught_.  So for pure, uncomplicated joy, Eggsy voted being the cream in the Oreo sandwich thank you very much.

Yeah, his bladder were screaming something fierce and the sun weren’t even peeking but Merlin had him dragged close all pressed up against his backside with his warm breath puffing against Eggsy’s neck.  And Harry?  Harry were shifted down and had pressed his cheek to Eggsy’s heart like he needed the pulse of it in his ear to sleep proper.

Pure joy. He weren’t moving for nothing.

He ignored it as long as he could, drifting in half-wakefulness before the screaming of his bladder finally got to be too much.  He tried to slip out gently, he really did, but alphas were possessive even in sleep.  So, when he tried to untangle himself from their bodies Merlin was hauling him closer and Harry were smothering him with his body like they’re doing a bombing drill.

It took a few minutes of him scrabbling for air and telling them, “Alphas, I’m ok,” before they let off a bit and he managed to make it to the loo.

As he reached for the light there were a brief moment of panic fluttering in the back of his mind, old wounds, old memories threatening to come up.  He pushed it away and flicked the switch.  

He weren’t afraid of the dark, not really.  But, sometimes when he were standing somewhere unfamiliar all the shite that’d happened in dark alleys and dark bedrooms with alphas trying to get at him came flooding back.  He dealt with that and by dealt, Eggsy meant pushed that shite so far down even he’d forgotten about it... mostly.

So when Merlin wrapped himself around Eggsy’s back as he was washing his hands there were a moment where his hindbrain didn’t recognise him as _his alpha_ just an alpha and panic rocketed up out of that dark place.  He were ducking away before he could stop himself and Merlin was giving him  _that look_.  

“Oi!” Eggsy tried to cover, “We are the ‘sharing the loo’ stage?”

He knew he ain’t gotten away with it, that Merlin were cataloguing this moment in some brain file for future reference but his alpha’s expression shifted from  _the look_ to fondness before he said, “Boyo, Harry and I spent the last week helping you to the washroom and giving you sponge baths.  The mystery is gone.”

Eggsy chuckled and ducked in for a kiss, then decided he needed to brush his teeth if there were gonna be kissing so he did that while James’ took care of nature’s call.  Then Harry was there and they’re all crammed elbow to elbow in front of the mirror with foamy mouths as they brushed.  Eggsy forgot about the things that lingered in the dark places in his mind… mostly.

As soon as Harry had rinsed his mouth he was dragging Eggsy close and plundering his lips, walkin’ them out of the bathroom until they were standing on the thick carpet of the bedroom floor.  Merlin had said Harry was holding back before… he hoped to god he weren’t holding back then because if the alpha’s kiss took him apart anymore he were gonna be flayed alive.

It took him a second - a beautiful second of the hot _hot_ slide of tongue on tongue - to realise the needy keen was coming from _his chest_.  When he did he knew exactly why.  He _needed_ Harry Hart.

“Please,” he begged, surprised how much beggin’ he were doing but it weren’t bad if it was for _t_ _hem._  “Please, Harry.”

“Tell me what you need,” Harry breathed, all sweet against his ear before catching the curve between his teeth and giving a little tug.

“You, babe, always been the two of you.”

Merlin captured a hand, bringing Eggsy's wrist to the alpha’s mouth and grazing teeth along the gland.  Their pheromones were starting to fill the room, all pleased-as-punch about them all finally getting to the sexy stuff.  And yeah, they’d had amazing sort-of-sex in the shower but the water dampened the smell so it’s the first time their bodies were gettin’ to properly greet in full arousal.

The scent was amazin’, kind of spicy and woodsy as Harry licked into his mouth and did incredible things with his devious fucking tongue, James nibbling on his wrist.

When James stepped closer, slotting himself up against Eggsy’s back there were a pause - an alpha expecting a challenge for a mate - but then there weren’t no growl or nothing.  They just go on about taking Eggsy completely apart.

Eggsy had had threesomes - hello, slag.  Doc Maria weren’t wrong about male alphas and bonding but they can usually stand each other for a night of fun with an omega.  Except it ain’t like that at _all_.  There were jealousy and growling and violence.

James and Harry were just playing him like a piano like they weren’t rivals - which they wasn’t, not really - but their fucking biology didn’t know that.

“Problem?” Harry asked, amused and clearly sensing his head wasn’t all the way in the game.

“You ever get jealous?”

James laughed at that, low and dirty.  “Oh, boyo, our Harry is quite possessive.  I had to lock him in my office when they brought in Digby.  That was before you were properly his.  As for myself… it takes a bit to trigger it, a little flirting isn’t going to get an alpha display out of me…”

“Once he goes off,” Harry cut in, “he’s terrifying.  Cold. Deadly. Calculated.  I’m a kitten compared to our James.”

“Why, _barra_?  Does the thought make you wet?”

“That’s not - Well, yeah, it does but… I’ve had threesomes before with alphas and -“

Harry started growling, low in his throat and his shoulders went all tight and powerful.  That was what he’d expected when James came in close, an alpha on display.  “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Honest, alpha, that was way mild… I mean you just let James in your mate’s space like it were nothin’.”

“James is my _husband_ and my mate as well,” Harry said through gritted teeth, fingers threading through Eggsy’s hair as he forced the omegas head back, exposing the column of his throat.

“Oh god yes,” Eggsy moaned, clutching onto those shoulders still tucked up in a display.

Harry was vicious as he dragged teeth down the tender skin of his throat before biting down on his mating gland.

“Fuck, please sir…”

“Do. Not. Come.” Harry ordered, his voice so deep with the flood of hormones accompanying his territorial behaviour.

“Oh, my stars,” Eggsy gasped, his knees going weak as he tried to fight it.  

He’s pushed up against James who was mostly amused as he helped support Eggsy.  

The omega felt it coming, knew he was gonna go down and he wanted to, so bad.  James guided him to his knees when he finally lost the battle against gravity.  Above him, he heard Harry gasp in surprise.  He got his shins under him, forcing his sagging body into the right posture - palms up, head down and eyes closed.

It were pure submission, all his glands open for taking with his knees spread wide.  He’d never done this for anyone before, not just knelt but knelt _non gardé_ _._ Eggsy couldn’t help that he was trembling, that he wanted his alphas to be pleased.  

Even as he waited, nervousness creeping up his spine he couldn’t help but notice how good he felt, how the position made the omega sensibilities in him purr happily.  

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry breathed, his voice a shattered mirror of awe and wonder, “You are so beautiful.  But, you don’t-“

“Want to, alphas. I’m yours.”

“Oh, baby,” Harry whispered as Merlin nuzzled affectionately at his shoulder.  Hands cupped his neck, making him keen in pleasure as Merlin's dug his thumbs into his omega's bond glands.

Eggsy could feel the tears of happiness sliding down his cheeks, knew he were rocking against air ‘cause his body wanted to come.  But, he didn’t care.  Eggsy was happy to glide in the feeling of contentment forever and never come again.

His alphas were whispering pretty things, things about him being good and beautiful and theirs.  

He was floating on a cloud of sensation when he whispers, “I feel so safe.”

“You are, boyo,” James murmured in his ear.

Eggsy leaned forward, finding Harry’s shoulder and cleaving to it.

“I will always protect you,” Harry said, trailing fingers over his shoulder.

“Protect you,” Eggsy managed back, words blurry, “mine.”

“May I take you to bed?”

Eggsy snorted, “Posh tit. Yes, please.”

They helped him up, Harry lifting him and carrying to the bed. He was settled into Merlin's arms, leaning back against his chest.  Eggsy couldn’t open his eyes, it were too much when he was floating like that but he could scent Harry leaning over him, the curl of his blended pheromones making Eggsy aware of the alpha.  Eggsy wound his hands back, looping them around Merlin's neck and stretching his body out in a submissive display of pale omega flesh that had his alphas' smell going heady with arousal and possession.

Harry was tender when he leaned in to brush their lips, pressing kisses to his parted mouth.

“I love you,” Eggsy said, eyes flicking open to connect with Harry’s.  He smiled up at the alpha, seeing the joy in his brown eyes and feeling the happy warmth from the bond.

Eggsy turned just a little so he could tangle his mouth with his other alpha’s before he pulled back to say again, “I love you, James Hart.  I love you both.”

“You know I love you, boyo.”

He made a noise of agreement as Merlin cradled him.

“Eggsy,” Harry worshiped against his neck, “I love you so very, very much.”

He could feel the truth of their words echoing through the bond.  Eggsy didn’t never feel as cherished as he did at that moment, it took his breath away.

“Please, alpha,” he crooned, hip hitching in needy thrusts.

Merlin growled, “Fuck our boy before I do.”

“Yes,” Eggsy sighed.

Merlin moved him with Harry’s help until he weren’t just leaning on James but held up by him, splayed across his body.  His legs were hooked over the alpha’s knees, holding him open for Harry.

Eggsy were soaked, slick covering his thighs and trickling down his arse.  He was sure he was getting James filthy with it but the alpha didn’t seem to mind.

Fingers plunged into him, spreading him open and he thought it were both his alphas working him loose; the idea sent shivers down his spine.  It felt so good, the dip and thrust of their hands, and he was quickly becoming a babbling needy mess.

“Alphas, please! Someone give me a cock, for fuck’s sake!”

“Manners, Eggsy,” Harry chided but he could fucking _hear_ the smile in the alpha’s voice.

He was about to swear a blue streak and curse Harry’s ancestors when he felt the nudge of Harry’s cock at his entrance.

His alpha sank into him slowly, smooth and gentle even though he weren’t exactly a virgin.  Harry were shaking by the time he was finally buried to the hilt.

“I got you, alpha,” Eggsy soothed, winding his arms around Harry’s neck and spreading kisses over his collarbone.  He had all these little freckles and while Harry got ahold of himself, Eggsy set about licking every single one.

“You’re so wet, my darling, I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“S your fault.  Never been like this ‘fore.  You two are menaces to my sex drive.”

“Yeah?” Merlin asked, sounding ecstatic about it.

Before Eggsy could answer, Harry started moving, long slow strokes with this little roll of his hips that skided the head of Harry’s cock right across all them nerves.  

He was glad Merlin was holding him because Harry was taking him apart like the instructions were printed on his forehead and he couldn’t seem to stop writhing.

“Do you like your cock stroked, _barra_?”

He did but sometimes he were too worked up, like then.

“Sometimes, not at the mo’.” He answered even as he dragged Merlin's hand off his hip and to his nipple. “Please, alpha?”

“Gentle or rough?”

“Oh god,” Eggsy moaned.  He loved how they asked and didn’t just take, how they were making it so good for him.  He were so sensitive - all omegas are - that he can come real easy, takes nothing at all.  Took even less with his fit fucking alphas that turned his crank like crazy.  But they still wanted to make it better for him and it made him love them a bit more.  “Rough, please.”

Harry must have been listening because as James plucked and twisted the delicate nub the other alpha was pistoning his hips a little faster, a little rougher.

Eggsy were riding the edge, ready to tip over as he gasps, “Nip me, sirs?”

A burst of excitement came from both sides of the bond, making him grin. “Come when you’re ready,” Harry hissed into the shell of his ear before sinking his teeth into Eggsy’s shoulder, Merlin matching him on the other side.

Stars burst behind his eyes as he spilled.  Harry groaned sharply at the scent of the release, the slick sweetening the air, and came inside him, filling him up.

Eggsy ain’t never let an alpha spill inside him save for James and now, Harry.  He were glad he never tried it before, despite all the rumours about how amazing it was.  Yeah, he could only get up the duff if he were in heat but there were still worries about STDs and mostly he just fucking didn't trust the alphas he'd been sleeping with all these years.  But James and Harry... oh he fucking trusted them, so goddamn much.

The chemicals in his alpha’s seed sent this glorious warmth through his limbs but he could feel James heavy cock nudging at his hip and he knew he had got more than one orgasm in him.

“Alpha?” Eggsy asked, twisting to kiss James as Harry slipped off to lay on his side.

“My turn, _barra?_ ”

“Yes, fucking, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut everywhere! Next chapter is more smut too! I hope you were wantin' some ;-)


	14. My Hart's Desire

James rolled Eggsy to his knees, the keen of pleasure - high and needy - that the boy gave made searing electricity lick down his spine.

“Fuck, boyo,” he hissed as Eggsy rocked back trying to get his cock inside.

He gave the boy what they both wanted, no energy to tease him after waiting for so long.  Eggsy shuddered around him as he buried himself.

“May I come?” Eggsy cried as soon as he was pierced.

Merlin growled, “Yes,” thrusting into the tight heat of his boy and riding him through his second release.  It was fucking beautiful how easily the boy sailed across the crests of pleasure.

Eggsy’s muscles dragged at his cock, clenching around him deliciously making the warmth pooling in his belly flare hotter.

“You feel so good, omega,” James purred, laying his body over the boy’s protectively.

Eggsy made a pleased noise at the position, his hips starting up again and matching Merlin thrust for thrust.  “Alpha. Mine. Mine.”

“Yours, _barra_ , we are yours.”

“‘M yours too.”

James gasped in pleasure at the boy’s words.  He heard the matching delighted feline growl from Harry before his husband wrenched Eggsy’s head back by the hair and kissed him fiercely.

Eggsy came again with Harry’s tongue down his throat, shivering with uncontrollable arousal.

“Good boy,” he crooned as Harry released Eggsy.  Their omega’s arms gave out, sending him sprawling to the bed, his knees barely holding him as James supported him with a forearm braced below his belly.

“Feels amazin’...” Eggsy softly breathed, his words barely audible above the sounds of their bodies moving together. “Might break me…”

“I can’t wait.”  He sighed against Eggy’s shoulder, spreading kisses across the creamy skin.  “You are loved.”

James revelled in the answering pulse along the bond from his confession.  The echo didn’t carry joy, not exactly, more of a _need_ \- long-starved, long denied.  

He knew his omega was touch starved, praise starved; both he and Harry saw it in him long ago.  But the depth of that pain revealed to him now soul to soul and waiting to be healed took his breath away.

“You are safe,” James whispered. “You are protected.”

“You are loved,” Harry added, taking up the words.

Eggsy was so open that James hoped that he was actually hearing the words, that they will find a place in him and would push out the darkness.

He pulled Eggsy up, holding his omega against his chest as his hips slowly shifted, stretching the moment and turning it from one of desperation to tenderness.  Harry was there, knowing him, knowing them both so well.  Eggsy sighed happily when Harry pressed himself to the boy’s front, holding him.

“You’re safe,” Merlin murmured against his omega’s bond gland before tonguing the well-loved spot.

“You’re loved,” Harry sighed into his neck before doing the same.

He could feel Eggsy sobbing as he pulled away from the boy’s taste, pleasure claiming the omega again as he orgasmed between them.

“That’s a good boy,” James soothed, “So good for us.  So perfect.”

Eggsy’s head lolled back, a pleased exhaustion overtaking him as he muttered, words blurry, “Love you.”

Unaccountably it was those words, spoken softly and with great awe, that flung him from comfortable arousal headlong into his orgasm.  Eggsy came a final time as he did, slick coating James’ thighs and soaking the sheets.  As they collapsed together in a filthy, sweaty tangle of limbs James could not recall a time where he felt so right in his own skin.

Their boy looked so good like that, tension unwound from his young body.  James knew there was pain in him that wasn’t covered in the dossier he knew by rote.  There were wounds under his omega’s perfect skin that no amount of ink could explain the whole of.  Harry knew it too.  He could see it in the way his husband, even in the post-coital sopor, laid on top of Eggsy’s prone form; protecting him as he was vulnerable.

That Eggsy gave this to them, this unguardedness, made him feel happy and utterly determined to never violate that trust.  The boy had seen more pain than perhaps even himself, even Harry, despite their two decades on him.

James found himself shying away from those dark thoughts, slinging an arm over his mates and sighing in relief.  He would always protect them, so long as he drew breath.

~~~

Eggsy weren’t asleep, pressed up tight under his alphas, but he wasn’t exactly with it either.  He pushed some of that wonderful floaty feeling through the bond, wanting them to know what they’d done to his poor body.

Then he remembered the tears… oh god, so embarrassing.

They must have felt his shame through the connection ‘cause suddenly Harry’s licking his shoulder and nuzzling him.  “Everything alright, my darling?”

Heat burned on his cheeks, pulling him the rest of the way up from that amazing sensation.  “Ain’t never had a dicking make me cry.”

James snorted and Eggsy knew that man saw way too much.  Probably saw how them tears weren’t so much about physical pleasure but feeling _really loved_.  For the first time in so long, he didn’t hurt deep down in that dark place and it scared the shite out of him.

He weren’t sure the last time he felt that way even counted ‘cause he were a kid before his old man died and he knew a damn thing about pain.  He knew pain now, physical - emotional - sexual, and the loss of it nearly broke him.

“We’ve got you,” James said, breath hot against his cheek and Eggsy knew they did, they really _really_ did.

They must have fallen asleep like that ‘cause next time his eyes opened the sun was up properly and there were birds chirping outside the window.  

He was minging.

Harry tugged him closer, curled around his back like the world’s biggest, warmest teddy.  He reached out for Merlin and, finding only warm sheets, immediately bolted up.  He was reaching out along the bond before he even knew what he was doing.

“I’m here, _barra_ ,” his familiar voice called from the bath.

Eggsy sighed in relief before catching sight of Harry.  He was sitting up, his hair a wild mess that shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was.  He couldn't help but pounce on his alpha, bearing the man to the sheets and kissing him with abandon.

“Hey,” Eggsy said as he sat back, grinning.

“Hello, my love.”

He liked the sound of that, his grin getting impossibly wider.  “We ain’t glowing,” he said as he noticed, turning to James who was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame.  “Thought you said we’d glow until I took your bite?”

His alpha’s eyes flutter shut, Merlin focusing on something until he felt a pulse of possessiveness along their bond; Eggsy’s chest flared to life.

“It’s more stable now, will be so long as we maintain it, but it isn’t permanent until the bite.  It will weaken without it, or so Maria tells me.”

“Did you two spend the entire flight talking about soulbonds?” Eggsy asked.  “‘Cause me and Harry had some amazing cuddles you could have totally gotten in on.”

James’ smile was so fucking fond it made Eggsy smile back.  “We did.  Someone had to fly the plane.  Besides, I thought he might enjoy some time alone with you.”

“I did, husband,” Harry said, content to lay beneath Eggsy’s hips, “thank you.”

Eggsy recognised the heat in Merlin’s gaze the same time he felt a pulse of arousal pass along the bond between his two alphas.  He couldn’t sense their connection like he could the ones he were a part of but it was like listening to familiar music from the other room; he couldn’t hear the words but he knew ‘em.

“Oh,” Eggsy laughed as he felt Harry’s cock twitch under his arse where he was still straddling him, “he liked that.”

“He uses that word to tempt me,” James groused but he weren’t half as serious as he sounded.

“What word? ‘Husband’?”

It was like all the air was suddenly sucked outta the place.  The way they both looked at him like they were starving and he was their last meal made him feel…terrified.  Eggsy could feel their need, knew that they wanted it.  They wanted to put a ring on his finger and he, at that moment, wanted to fucking run.

He didn’t, but it was a near thing as they all froze; the silence becoming uncomfortable.

Eggsy didn’t know what to say because as much as he wanted these men forever, marriage is… something else.  Marriage meant that they _owned_ him in a very real, very legal sense.  An omega couldn’t initiate divorce.  An omega couldn’t prosecute their alpha for marital rape. His alphas could have beat him to death and nothing would ever happen to them.  They could have made him quit Kingsman, legally… well, he weren’t too sure about that one it wasn’t exactly your standard employment.  But, they could have made him prostitute himself in those alpha services - legally.  

Old laws that people were fighting to wipe from the books the way they’d done for women decades before.  It was why he weren’t ever going to bond, cause it was a half-step to marriage.  Why he weren’t ever going to go into heat again - ‘cause force bonding during heat was still semi-legal.

“I can’t,” he whispered to a question they didn’t even speak.  “Please, never ask me.  I don’t wanna disappoint you, hurt you.  But I can’t fucking do that.  Can’t give up my freedom.”

“I didn’t-” James said gently, crossing to throw an arm over his shoulder.

“I know,” he groaned miserably.  “I know you didn’t ask but I’m telling you now, I won’t.  Can’t this be enough?”

Maybe for a second he thought they’d end it, toss him out on his ear ‘cause he didn’t trust them enough to give them everything.

“Eggsy,” Harry said gently but firmly, “look at me.”

He did.  He didn’t know how he does ‘cause meeting Harry’s sincere brown-fucking-eyes felt like getting stabbed.

“You are enough,” the alpha enunciated clearly, “you will always be enough.”

They held him then, James repeating Harry’s words into his ear.  Tension from the flight response that had flooded his body, fleeing away.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy sobbed into James’ chest.

“Shhh _, barra_ , shhh."  James pet him, carding finger through his hair.  "I want it,” he soothed, stroking down the bumps of Eggsy’s spine, “I’m not going to lie to you.  But marrying Harry, it’s not the same as what you’d lose.  I’d never ask it of you… not until they make it right… not until they make it equal.  Maybe not even then if it frightens you so much.”

Eggsy let himself be moved, let them sit him on the edge of the bed and wrap themselves around him.  He loved them so much, even though they accepted it, even though they didn’t ask he began to explain, “I seen it go wrong.  Dean, he was the perfect gentlemen ‘fore he bonded and married my mum.  I know you ain’t like him…”

“Eggsy,” James sighed, so fucking full of love it broke his heart. “You’ve given us everything, given us our soulbond with each other… or soulbond with you.  You brought back my husband from death.  I’ll never be able to repay you, not truly-“

“I ain’t keeping a fucking list, guv.”

“Nor I.  The point is this: you’re more than I could’ve hoped for, just as you are.  If you never take my bond-bite this will be enough, boyo.  I could never ask of you what you aren’t willing to give.”

“I agree with my mate,” Harry said softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.  

“You’d be willing to not bite-bond with me?”

“Not if you don’t wish it,” Harry said, “never if you don’t ask.”

That was more than Eggsy could handle, the relief that those men didn’t need to swallow up every bit of him to love him.  He thought he’d have to.  That he’d have to take their bond-bites; ‘cause who don’t complete a soulbond?  Better to give it than to have them take it from him - like the law allows for soulbonds; better than spending the rest of his life resenting them.

He should have known.  Should have trusted them.  That he didn’t made him feel so fucking guilty.

“Don’t you dare,” James growled, dragging him from his thoughts, “I’ve already got one self-flagellating martyr on my hands.”

Despite himself, that drew a chuckle from Eggsy.

“Now,” Merlin sighed, stretching, “if you two are ready to get out of bed, I’ve drawn us a bath.”

Eggsy loved baths, they were the best when he was in heat but heaven besides.  They must have seen it on his face or through the bond ‘cause they were both chuckling at him.

“I think you’ve found the way to our boy’s heart,” Harry tittered.

“Where are you hiding a bath big enough for me?  I only saw a shower last night.”

“Oh, husband…” Harry said, sharing a joke with Merlin he weren’t part of.

James guided him back into the washroom til they were standing in front of a closet door.  Or what he thought was a closet door.  “Close your eyes, Eggsy.”

Eggsy did ‘cause he liked surprises, even impromptu ones.  He took a few steps forward at Harry’s gentle urging.

The room they’d stepped into was thick with steam making the tiles below his feet a little slippery.  He felt them drift away, heard the splashing of water as one… then both of them climb in.  He was so fucking chuffed just thinking about a bath big enough for both his alphas that’s he was dancing from foot to foot.

There were this whirring noise and bubbling sound that reminded him of hot tubs and the air suddenly smelled of sweet cedar… maybe a bath oil?

“Come on, alphas, driving me ‘round the twist here…”

“Ok, my love,” Harry said, “you can open them.”

He did and for a second his brain couldn’t comprehend the sheer brilliance of what he was seeing.  

The tub was huge, set into this tiled ledge that made it look shallower than it was as if it is sitting on the floor but it wasn’t; it was at least halfway into the floor.  A huge rectangle filled with jets that were bubbling away and, in it, were his two alphas and they weren’t even filling it by half.

“Oh my stars,” he gasped, fighting the urge to dive bomb on top of them.

James held out a hand to him, waving him forward.  He was floating on happiness as he crawled into the deep water, melting into his alpha’s arms.  It was perfect.

“Fucking princes,” he purred in contentment as they wrapped him in their arms.

“How’s the water, my love?”

“S good, could be hotter but it’s so good.  You two spoil me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Harry said it like it was fact and not the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him.

James pressed a button on the side and the jets started getting warm against his skin.  He knew he was moaning like a tart, knew that his alphas were laughing at him but he didn’t care too awful much.  

“So,” Harry said all sly while he was blissed out, “what would you accept for courting gifts?”

“Pretty sure,” he mumbled against James’ chest where the alpha was holding him like he was something precious.   Harry was dragging those long wicked fingers up his calves.  “-I’m supposed to accept whatever you give me, babe.  I ain’t never been courted before but I’ve never heard about omegas getting to pick their gifts either.”

“We should get him the Knighthood, husband.”

James chuckled as Eggsy said, “No.  Can you see me Knighted?  Good money is on her slipping and taking my head off.”

“It’s ceremonial, dear boy, a dulled blade.  Besides, you did save the world.”

"You've saved the world dozens of times I don't see any fucking title on your name Sir and Dame Hart."

James was laughing properly then, and Harry shot him an affronted look.  “Well, what are you getting him?”

“Oh, no.”  Eggsy said, wiggling away to the other side of the tub so he could glare at them.  “You ain’t getting me two sets of courting gifts.  Ain’t happening.”

“Why not?” James asked, not even trying to hide his huge fucking grin.

“‘Cause one set's enough.”

“... perhaps a chateau on the Seine…” Harry mused.

“And I don’t need a fucking chateau.” He growled,  “Alphas.”

“Omega?” Harry sais, the smile starting to break through and Eggsy realised Harry'd been winding him up.  “Tell us what you don’t want, how about that?”

“Yeah, alright,” Eggsy said, letting them drag him back and settle him, that time mostly in Harry’s arms.  “No chateaus, for one.”

“Alright, my love,” Harry murmured, tucking Eggsy’s head under his chin.

“Love it when you call me that… love it when you call me your boy and _barra_.”

“Is that so, _barra?”_

And yeah, Eggsy purred a little not half because Merlin was digging his thumbs into Eggsy’s arches in what was turning into a delicious massage.

“No uh, no fancy shite.  I don’t really like the idea of you spending a bunch of money on me.  Just want time with you, when we can.”  He sighed, “I ain’t really thought about it much.  Never thought it would happen.  I’m not exactly the kind of omega that gets courted. So,” he continued before they could start saying all that saccharine shite that made him wanna cry.  He weren’t a bird.  “Whatever you want, ‘s fine with me.”

"Definitely a Knighthood..." Harry teased.

"Fuck, no."

~~~

 _“Galahad,”_ Roxy said through the comms though he could see her across the garden, a champagne flute in her hand, _“I think I’ve been made.”_

He sat up a little straighter, scanning the crowd.  Usually being discovered was followed by security or chaos but everything seemed normal.  “Why do you say that?”

_“Digby is here, not sure if he’s seen me but he probably will.  I haven’t made contact with the target yet.”_

The target… who was a whistleblower with valuable information on a terrorist cell in Germany led by British ex-pats.  

“What is he doing in Munich?” he asked as he scanned the crowd again looking for the young man.

_“How should I know?”_

_“His grandmother lives in Berlin.  Perhaps he left the UK to avoid prosecution.  I will make sure that is remedied.”_

“No need, darling, he won’t be leaving in one piece.  Where did you see him, Lancelot?”

_“By the buffet table chatting up the girl in the teal dress.”_

“I’ll handle it,” Harry said, a smile that was all teeth stretching across his face.

 _“Galahad,”_ Merlin said, calm-as-you-like.

“Yes?”

_“Save some for them to bury.”_

“You’re too soft-hearted,” Harry purred as he stalked the boy, always staying over his shoulder.  Truly, did the boy pay no attention during his training?  Harry remained out of sight for nearly an hour before the young man broke away to find the loo.  Harry caught him in the hall and dragged him into the adjacent room - an office to his surprise.  “Hello Mr Barker, I’m not sure you remember me-”

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing thickly, “Galahad, right?”

“Yes.  I’d like to have a chat with you, young man.”

The younger alpha straightened, puffing himself up in an aggressive display that made Harry titter with laughter.  “This about Eggsy Unwin,” the boy spat, “your rentboy?”

Well, now Harry was no longer amused.  He felt his body ripple into a territory display, the tightness forming across his shoulders and neck, the low rumbling low in his throat.

“Fuck,” Digby cried, staring with terrified wide eyes at the glitter of the soulbond in his chest, “it isn’t-”

“It is.  Eggsy Unwin is my soulmate.”

“I didn’t know.”

Harry prowled across the room, the boy shuffling back with every step and tripping over furniture until he was pinned against a wall.  “It doesn’t matter if you _knew_.  You tried to force-bond an unclaimed omega.  Your actions alone warrant a slow painful death regardless of Eggsy’s relationship to myself.”

“He-  I-”

“Use your words,” Harry chided, full of venom.

“The law says-”

Harry’s roar cut him off, or maybe it was the hand tightening down on his throat.  

“The law is wrong,” he said very slowly, biting the words out against the young alpha’s ear.  “Just as you are wrong.”  He leaned back, keeping the pressure on the other man’s trachea.  “A law that I might add, says I may do whatever is necessary to protect my bonded… like, peel your eyeballs like grapes.”

The young alpha whimpered brokenly past the tight press of Harry’s hand on his throat; the noise only making Harry add more pressure.

 _“Let him go,”_ Eggsy’s voice said through the comms.   _“I don’t want you killin’ for me, alpha.  He ain’t worth putting a drop of blood on your hands.”_

“Merlin,” Harry grunted a warning, unhappy that Eggsy was watching.

 _“Don’t ‘Merlin’ him.”_  Eggsy sighed, fonder than angry which released some of the tension in his body.   _“You left your laptop feed up again.  Finish the mission, babe.  Come home.  I got done moving my stuff to Roxy’s, thought I might get to see my alphas tonight.  I’m making lasagne.”_

Home.  Eggsy.

“Only because you asked it of me,” Harry said, letting up on Digby’s throat so he could draw a proper breath, “not because he deserves your mercy.”

_“I know, alpha.  Thank you.”_

“Do not…” Harry sucked in a breath, calming himself, “do not thank me for this, my love.  You’re a good man, far better than I deserve.”

He heard Eggsy’s derisive snort.   _“Come home, you fucking martyr, and fuck me into the mattress.”_

 _“I’m going to have to scrub all this audio lest Arthur hear it,”_ Merlin groused, _“which means that I’ll be missing out on our boy’s lasagne.”_

 _"Ain't a chance,"_ Eggsy said, smile audible in his voice,  _"scrubbing a few minutes of audio is gonna make you miss dinner."_

 _“Ok, you three are too much.  I’m,”_ Roxy said, _“done with the mission and ready to go bleach my brain.”_

“I want you to know,” Harry said to Digby who was gasping in air and clutching his throat, “Eggsy Unwin just saved your life.  Apologise and thank him.”

 _“Alpha…”_ Eggsy growled.

Digby looked at him darkly but said nothing.

He pressed the tip of his umbrella gun into the young man’s throat.  “Do it or I send you home in pieces.”

Digby thought for a moment, trying to conceive of a way out of it with his pride intact.  Harry let him.  After all, the young alpha was the one with the point of a gun slowly pressing into his skin.

“I’m sorry for trying to force-bond you Egg-” Digby yelpped as Harry pressed in the tip a bit harder.

“Mr Unwin.”

“-Mr Unwin.  And th-thank you for my life.”

“It will do,” he sighed, removing the weapon from the young man’s throat.

Harry turned, content to leave Digby with a life lesson in close calls when he heard the barely audible, “must be a hell of a fuck.”

He whirled, slamming his fist into Barker’s face, giddy when he heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking.  The boy wailed and he punched him again until the alpha slumped unconscious to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! So there's a warning up there that we've only seen in a very mild reference namely, for rape. I'm going to warn you my dears that we will start seeing more elements of "on screen"non-consensual activity up to and including rape as well as discussions of rape, forced intoxication, and other elements that are pretty dark. I promise to warn them before each chapter so that you might be properly prepared!


	15. The Broken Beating of Your Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that there will be a happy ending and lots and lots of healing and fluff. 
> 
> Warning for: Forced intoxication and elements of non-consensual touching.
> 
> Also, I see you, lurkers! If you're reading say 'hi' in the comments. Let me know what you like, what you hate, what makes you cry or curse my ancestors! Concrit always welcome.

“Hey babe,” Eggsy said, sauntering into Merlin’s office.  His alpha was bent over a low table against the back wall covered in scattered bits of metal and electronics.  He was soldering, the room filling with the sharp smell of heated metal.  Eggsy went over and dropped a kiss on his bald head before stretching out on the couch.  He was radiating happy through the soulbond the whole time.

“My, you’re in a good mood today, _barra_.”

“Got my physical, ain’t I?  Maybe they’ll clear me for active duty.  I gained most of the weight back.  If there ain’t anybody needs saving I might pop ‘round my mums.  Ain’t seen Daisy since I moved out.”

“How’s your heart?” Merlin asked, spinning from the table to look at him.

“‘S fine, I think.  Ain’t had any of them fluttery things-”

“Arrhythmic events?”

“Yeah, them, since we was in America.”

Merlin nodded, standing to stretch and making his jumper lift up.  Now, if only he weren’t wearing two layers under it Eggsy might get a peak.

His alpha must have caught the heat in his gaze ‘cause there weren’t enough to sense through their newly semi-guarded soulbond unless Merlin brushed it, which he didn’t.

“Tart,” Merlin chuckled before crossing to his desk and pressing a button on his computer that had the magnetic locks on his door engaging.

Eggsy was practically purring when the alpha came over and stretched out on top of him, pinning him down just the way he liked.  Merlin kissed him slow, keeping it light and gentle.  He and Harry learned early on that if they started anything Eggsy was more than willing to finish it; whether they were in the mansion or not.

“Mmm,” Eggsy purred, “alpha.”  He nosed up into Merlin's neck, licking over the skin.  “Now I know why you always smell like bottled lightning.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” he grinned, mouthing at the skin.

Merlin let him nuzzle for a while before he asked, “When’s your next heat, _barra_?”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, surprised, “uh… not for a while.  I’ve got a longer cycle, every four months so two and a half left ‘til my next one.  But, Maria says she’s fine with me staying on suppressants so long as I take the vitamins she wants and some hormone replacers after.  So, I shouldn’t need help.”

“I know you don’t need it, love.  I’d still like you to spend the week with us if you aren’t out on a mission.  And, with your permission, I’d like to lower your active status for that week.  The idea of you in the field without a bond…”  He sighed, the sound pained.  “I shouldn’t ask this of you.  It is your choice.”

“Babe,” Eggsy smiled, “I love you.  You and Harry get all weirdly protective sometimes but I like it.  So yes, to spending my heat with you.  Maybe to the other?  I don’t like the idea of being away from you during my heat after what happened with Digby.”

“You’re more than capable of protecting yourself, both Harry and I know it.  But still…”

“Makes your alpha hormones go crazy?”

“Aye,” Merlin breathed, dropping his head to Eggsy’s shoulder.  “Thank you.”

“When’s my other alpha coming home?”

“Tonight, I imagine.”

Eggsy pecked Merlin on the cheek before gently pushing on his shoulder, the alpha rolling off as Eggsy said, “Gotta be in medical in ten.  See you tonight?”

“Not at Roxy’s?” James teased.

Eggsy snorted ‘cause even though his stuff was mostly at her’s his clothes were half at theirs’ and JB practically fucking lived there now.  “See you later.”

He skipped down to medical only feeling a bit nervous as they lead him into one of the exam rooms.  All that evaporated when Dr Song’s salt and pepper head ducked through the door.

“Mr Unwin,” she said with her mouth that’s like a cat’s arsehole.  The woman was older but not as old as his alphas, he just figured she looked aged 'cause she didn't know how to smile or have a laugh.  The doc's face was always pinched like she smelled something awful, her skin pale from too many hours in the underground medical wings and her brown/black eyes shimmering like an addict but he didn't figure her for one.  She just looked at him all eerie, gave him the collywobbles.

“Thought Maria was my doc now.”

The woman arched a finely plucked eyebrow at him before going back to her tablet and poking about.  “While Dr Rodriguez is very knowledgeable in omega health she is not the lead doctor at Kingsman, I am.  I am also responsible for seeing to the readiness of field agents.  Now, if you please.  Strip.”

Her brown eyes were cool as she waited for his objection.  A deep sense of wrongness, of disgust, swirled in his gut but he tamped it down.  She were just doing her job.  Nevermind that the idea of having another alpha touch him made him physically ill.

He didn’t look at her as he slipped out of his clothes, folding them onto the nearby chair, but he could feel her eyes on him.   _Hope you like the show._

Eggsy set his jaw and let her get one with it, her gloved fingers running over his body.  Sometimes she’d poke or prod with seemingly no purpose, mostly she just looked him over.  The internal exam was the worst, having her fingers up inside him for what felt like an eternity - certainly longer than he remembered it being.  He was just being an over-emotional omega.  

She drew blood and sent it off and then it was the cardio test.  Her watching him run on a treadmill.  And did she watch, her cold brown eyes never quite leaving his sweaty body.

“You seem to be in relatively good shape, Mr Unwin.” Song said as he pulled on his shirt, “There’s a minor vitamin deficiency that we will remedy with an injection and I will approve field work.”

“Doc Maria’s already got me taking some.”

“Yes, this is something not covered by those.”

Eggsy looked at her sceptically.

“You can take the injection or I can delay your reinstatement until it is corrected,” Song growled.

“Yeah, ok,” Eggsy mumbled.

And Song looked… pleased which just made his insides twist up making him sick.

She gave him the injection in the thigh which… fucking burned, worse than anything.  It kept on spreading till his whole leg felt like it was being attacked by fire ants.  Still, he was cleared for field work and he didn’t say a thing as he limped out of there lest she say something about being a delicate omega.

~~~

“Hey, mum,” Eggsy shouted, shutting the door to the flat he didn’t live in any longer with his hip.  His leg was still on fire, the pain licking up his pelvis and pulsing with the beat of his heart.  The place she injected him at was so fucking itchy he wanted to take a knife to it.  Daisy was squalling and he found her in what was once his room in a playpen she was too big for.

“Oh my Dais!” he cooed, lifted her up only to get a smell of rank filth.  “Fuck, where’s mum at?”

He took her into the bathroom, stripping her down while running a bath.  She settled, playing with her rubber duckies as he scrubbed her own excrement off her.  They were all different colours and she dutifully held them up one by one and declared, “Wreb! Boo! Gween!”

Purple and Yellow are the best though, “Purrpurr!  Wewwoah!”

“Yeah Dais, yellow,” he agreed as she smacked him in the face with the toy.

He let her play in the draining tub as he tossed in a load of wash before drying his baby sister and getting her dressed in a yellow dress.  She garbled excitedly, picking up the hem and stumble-spinning before declaring, “Wewwoah!”

“Yeah, baby, yellow.”

He scratched at his thigh but it only made it worse.

He set to cleaning the place up while his baby sister played with some blocks in front of a noisy Pepa Pig episode.  Eventually, he found his mother.

“Mum!” he hissed, as he rounded the corner and saw her collapsed on the floor near her bed, head resting in a dried pool of her own vomit.

He dragged her into the bathroom, the activity making the burn spread from his leg and up his abdomen.  He thought about going back to Kingsman medical but he weren’t going anywhere until his Mum was better.  Maybe not even then.

The floor was still wet from Daisy’s bath as hauled her into the tub, still clothed.  He cranked on the shower, letting it rinse the stink of pheromones off of her.  Eggsy knew what the cloying smell meant… Dean was taking Oz to keep his mum docile.

Fuck.

Omegagen Zed, street name ‘Oz’, harmless to the alphas who took it, violently addictive to their omegas.  While it were _supposed_ to be illegal, it only affected omegas and they were second-class citizens anyways so what did it matter?  Getting caught selling Oz was worth less time than it took to do the paperwork.

He wondered how long the alpha had been using the drug to enhance his ageing, drug-and-drink-weakened pheromones.  

Eggsy paced between the lounge and the bath, waiting for the cool water to rouse his Mum.  He wanted to get them out but this made it a thousand times worse.  She didn’t just have the normal bond to contend with anymore, she could die without her alpha’s pheromones now.  Another alpha could bond over and guide her out but no one _did_ that.  The drug was too new for any of the clinics to really have a method for pulling victims out of its grasp.

Shite.  Fucking bloody shite.

Old fears swirled up out of that dark place, sickening, cloying, about alphas and how untrustworthy they were.  About bonds and weakness and ever letting an alpha in.  He’d let two in, what were he thinking?

_They aren’t like that._

All alphas were like that though, just wanting to knot and claim and take.

_They love you._

He ain’t worthy of love, ain’t no one ever gonna love an estate-bred slag like him.  He ain’t even a proper omega if he don’t bond.

_They want you._

He was nothing but a wet hole to them.  That’s all alphas want, all they needed out of an omega.

Panic cloyed up in his throat as he felt them brush against the bond, sensing his distress.  The golden light flared to light, warming him from within.  He wanted to scarper, wanted to slam the bond closed and hide from them.  He fought it down, whimpers slicing out of his chest.  The itchy, burning pain was spreading over his body, limbs aching like he had the flu.

He wanted his alphas.  He were fucking weak.  Harry was off saving the world and Merlin with him, they didn’t need to be running to deal with the gobshite that Dean Baker left in his life.  

Michelle eventually began to stir.  Eggsy got her up and into clean clothes, wrapped on the couch in a blanket to ward off the worst of the chill from the fleeing drugs.  Without Dean here to soothe it was going to be a difficult night for her.

When his Mum got a bit of tea and toast in her he crouched down and looked her in the eyes.  “How long he’s been taking it, Mum?”

“Since you left, baby.  Felt like he had lost control when you ran out.  Thought I was gonna go too.  I thought about it,” her words were hollow like she was reading from a script but she continued, “How could I leave my alpha?  He’s so good to me.”

Eggsy reached up, brushing against the deep bruise on her cheek.  She flinched.

“I deserved that.”

“Bullshite, Mum.  Don’t matter what you do, Dean Baker’s always gonna find a reason to put his hands on you.”

Her eyes went from sleepy and half-drugged to raging in an instant.  She pushed him, sending him sprawling to the carpet.  “He loves me!” she hissed, all the indignant rage of Oz-induced-psychosis; a product of whatever training he’d been doing to her, getting her brain all tangled.  Any dissonance between the training and reality would be met with hostility.  But she were his _Mum_ , he couldn’t just sit there and agree that Dean Baker was the saint he pretended to be.

“He don’t fucking love you.  He don’t love Daisy.  Only thing your alpha cares about is the hole between your legs.”

“How would you know?  Ain’t like you’ve ever _had_ an alpha, not for more than a night.  What would anyone want with a worthless slag like you?”

It hurt, hearing Dean words coming out of her mouth.  They hit a little harder because it was his Mum’s face twisted up in disgust.

“Maybe you get a bond on you you’ll start behaving like a _proper_ omega, have a babe of your own and stop sniffin’ ‘round mine!”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” he raged, “bring Daisy into this.”

As if on command, Daisy started wailing.  Both omegas turning to the sound, their instincts sending them both to her.

“Get out!” Michelle screamed when they nearly ran into each other in their mad lunge of protective impulses.  “Get the fuck outta here!”

For a moment he thought he’s gonna hit her before Daisy’s cries brought him out of the icy cold threatening his mind.  He did the bigger thing and stepped back; not challenging for the babe they both protect.  “Mum…”

“Get. Out. Dog.”

Eggsy went as he swallowed tears, body on fire and heart shredded.  When Merlin and Harry tried to reach through the bond he slammed it shut.  He weren’t worth their time anyways.

~~~

Harry had been home for six hours, five of which the bond between himself and his omega remained close.  It was now one in the morning and he’d had enough with patience.

“Track him, Merlin,” Harry growled, standing in the doorway of his husband’s home office, “or I will.”

The man looked up from the work he was pouring himself into, his pheromones telegraphing the same distress he felt.  “He won’t thank you, love.”

“I’m not really concerned about that, my darling.  Our omega is hurting, even with the bond closed, we can feel it.  I’m going to drag his arse home and blister it if need be.”

James’ eyes crawled up his head.  “You’ll push him away.”

“Track him.”

The other alpha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he said, “I’ll send the coordinates to your phone.”

Eggsy, as it turned out, was at a club.  The idea of alphas grinding against his omega made a cold possessiveness flood his veins.  He didn’t walk in there and drag the boy out but it was a near thing.  

Instead, he leaned against the bonnet of his beloved 1955 Rolls Royce, a car he’d restored with his own hands and one Eggsy’d never seen.  With Kingsman’s car service he hardly needed to take her out, but with his boy painful and hiding he needed the familiar comfort of her leather seats and black paint.

Harry settled in to wait, it was after all, quite late.  No doubt, the last of the crowd would disperse soon.  He caught the scent of his boy from the nearby alley and followed.  Eggsy was bent in two, a palm pressed against the wall as he vomited onto the pavement.  His first instinct was to lecture the omega on such excesses before remembering he was much the same at that age, perhaps worse.

He was about to walk over to Eggsy, to give comfort when an alpha slid out the side door.  

“Oi!” The young man shouted, “there you are.  Come on, gorgeous.”  He sidled over to Eggsy, scooping up under his omega’s shoulder, _touching his omega_.  “You can come back to mine.”

His body was going liquid with aggression when Eggsy threw the man off, bearing him to the pavement right in his pool of vomit and twisting his arm up behind his back.  “What part of ‘taken’ are you not understanding, Joe Soap?

 _Taken_ , the word made his heart swell.

“Fucking berk,” Eggsy growled, stumbling to his feet.  He managed two steps before he looked up, meeting Harry’s gaze.  “Alpha,” the boy breathed.  

Even without the bond, Harry knew Eggsy was fighting himself, struggling with something within.  The door behind Eggsy burst open again, two betas stumbling out.  “Eggsy!” they shouted and then hauled up short seeing the alpha on the ground and the one at the mouth of the alley.

Harry watched the young man pick himself up over Eggsy’s shoulder.  He looked Harry up and down, scented the air to decide if he could make a challenge.  Harry would welcome the violence if the alpha took one step toward his omega.  Eggsy turned just in time to watch the man sulk away.

“That’s fucking right, ya berk!” one young man shouted.  “Ain’t good enough for ‘im!”

“Ryan,” the other hissed, eyeing Harry warily, “shut the fuck up, mate.”

The two betas moved forward, leery as they surrounded either side of his omega in a protective gesture.  Friends then.  He felt the instinctual loosening of his muscles even as they eyed him up and down.

When Eggsy turned back there was so much pain on his face. “You mad?”

“No, my love.”  

His boy sighed, the bond slowly opening back up.  The first thing Harry felt was _pain_ not just emotional - but physical.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, lurching forward and running his hands over Eggsy’s body.

The two betas watched him, dithering, not sure if they should give him space or defend Eggsy.  His omega shied away, pulling back until Harry’s hands brushed over the bare skin of his wrist.  It was like Eggsy was a puppet and his strings were suddenly cut; his omega collapsed into his arms, moaning in relief.

“Eggsy, my darling boy, what’s wrong?”

“So much, guv.  I can’t even…”  Eggsy looked up from where he was nuzzling into Harry’s chest and smiled at the two young men.  “Ryan, Jamal… this is Harry Hart, my soulmate.  Babe, these are my best mates.”

“A pleasure,” he greeted, not taking his hands off his omega in a scandalous break from decorum that he hoped they’d forgive.  He could feel distress pouring off his boy and Harry couldn’t bring himself to remove what little comfort he could give.

“Nice to put a face with the name, guv,” the boy - Ryan - said.

“He’s fit, Eggs.  Congrats.”

Eggsy snorted into Harry’s chest.  Once he had his boy properly in his arms he could tell Eggsy hadn’t been drinking, not more than one or two.  The scent of liquor lingered on his body but not his breath, so why was he heaving into the gutter?

“You aren’t intoxicated.”

“Posh git,” Eggsy chuckled, “no, I ain’t pissed.”

“Then why are you vomiting?”

“Don’t feel good, babe.”

“He’s sick or something but he got in a row with his mum.  Called us wanting to go out… forget,” Jamal was telling him despite the evil glare both Ryan and Eggsy were giving him.  Harry found he liked the boy's candour.  “He shouldn’t be up but he didn’t wanna go.  Said you were mad with him.”  The beta lifted his chin in a challenge, daring Harry to confirm it.  Harry found himself with a large measure of respect for the young beta.

Instead of answering, Harry cuddled close to Eggsy’s ear and implored, “Come home.”

He whimpered, the sound tearing at Harry’s heart.  “Am I allowed?  ‘S Merlin mad?”

“No, Eggsy, we aren’t mad.  We’re worried.”

“I wanna,” he said softly, leaning into Harry’s touch.

“Thank the fucking stars,” Jamal hissed, throwing up his hands.  “Come on Ryan, let’s leg it.”

“I would like to give you both a ride.”  He looked them both over, could already see the denial on their lips.

“Just do it, bruvs.  Harry is as knot-headed as they come when it’s over _manners_.”

“Manners maketh man,” Harry said, tugging him out of the alley and over to his car, ignoring the way Eggsy mouthed the words back to the betas following them.

Eggsy let out a long whistle.  “What’s with the wheels, guv?”

“This is Roxanne and she’s a lady-”

“Then why she named after a slapper in a Sting song?”

Harry grumbled, “She had the name first.”

He opened the door for his omega, watching as Eggsy slid onto the leather bench seat before going around and sliding into the driver’s.  The two betas climbing into the backseat on their own.

“Seriously, bruv,” Ryan whispered to Eggsy like everyone couldn’t hear him, “keep this one.”

“He’s my soulmate, ya berk.  ‘Course I’m keeping him.  And his fucking fit husband.  Can’t wait for you to meet him.”

Harry liked the sound of that and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s shoulder, dragging him across the bench seat to nuzzle into his chest once more.

“Ain’t he the scary one?”

Eggsy snorted a little laugh.  “You think I’m scary now.”

“Well, maybe a little,” Jamal confessed.  “You put down that alpha like it were nothing.”

Harry peered into the rearview mirror, catching Ryan and Jamal’s gaze.  “If he hadn’t, I would have broken every finger in each hand.”

“Don’t scare them, alpha,” Eggsy admonished, nipping at the fabric of his suit.

“They have nothing to fear from me, my darling,” he soothed, petting his omega.  “They are family.”

“Yeah?’ Eggsy grinned, catching his eye.

“Yes.”

It was quiet for a long time as they sailed through the city, pulling into the estates.  Harry watched Eggsy said goodbye to his friends, unaccountably happy that such bonds hadn’t fallen by the wayside in recent months.

“They seem like good men,” Harry said softly, pulling back out into the nearly non-existent traffic.

They fall back into silence, nearly home when Eggsy said, “Why you letting me off so easy?” He lifted head only long enough to shoot Harry a suspicious look.

“I’m not ‘letting you off’.  You’re an adult, my love, you can make your own choices-”

“Making some shite ones, today.”

Harry let go of the steering wheel with one hand so he can cup Eggsy’s neck.  “Perhaps, but I am quite a bit older.  I cannot say that I didn’t do such things once upon a time.”

“Merlin would say you still do…”

“Quite.”  He sighed deeply, knowing he needed to say the next words but forming them was difficult, “It hurts us when you shut us out…”

Eggsy made a keen of pain - omega in distress - before he said, “I’m sorry, alpha.  I just needed some time.”

“May I suggest, “ he said gently, “that next time you call us or text.  Let us know you’re alright or that you aren’t, but you need to be alone with your emotions.  Better than slamming the door in our face.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said thickly as Harry pulled into the drive of their home, “I can try to do that.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Harry helped Eggsy into the house, mindful of the way the omega hissed at every touch that wasn’t to bare flesh.  Eggsy hauled himself up the stairs nearly under his own power, JB barking happily at his heels.  James was already in bed, naked save for his pants and reading with his glasses slid low on his nose.

“Eggsy,” he sighed happily, “I didn’t feel any arguing…”

“Sometimes, husband, even the all-knowing Merlin can be wrong.”

“Happy to be wrong,” James purred, rolling out of the bed to hug Eggsy.  Before Harry could warn him the alpha closed Eggsy into an embrace, the boy crying out in pain.

James jumped back as if burned.  “What’s wrong, _barra_?”

“Doc gave me something today, I think I’m allergic.”

“Let’s get your clothes off,” Harry said.

James ducked out to the washroom as Harry began peeling off Eggsy’s leather jacket - one of their first bonding gifts - tee and jeans.  By the time James returned with antihistamines Eggsy was down to only his Y-fronts and Harry was dragging those off gently.  

Their boy was covered in a violent red rash.

James handed Eggsy the pills and made him swallow them.

“How can I help?” Merlin asked, dancing nervously from foot to foot.

“Can you touch me? Skin to skin.  When Harry did it, felt real good.”

His husband folded their boy in his arms slowly, waiting for a painful reaction but Harry felt none through the bond, just a rush of relief.  He undressed quickly, not bothering to take care of the garments properly.  When he was done he wrapped around Eggsy’s back, their boy sagging between them.

He realised that Eggsy and James are murmuring softly to each other.  Eggsy said, “...sorry I was a tit.”

“Forgiven, _barra_.”

“Feels so nice… why is this working?”

“Maybe it is like when you healed Harry…?” his husband offered though it sounds like a guess.

“But we ain’t glowing or nothing.”

“Well, perhaps a quirk of the soulbond.  Shall I call Maria?”

Eggsy shook his head, nosing into James’ chest.  “I’m feeling much better.  ‘Cept if you don’t get me to bed I might fall.  So tired, guv.”

“We’ve got you,” Harry said as he picked up their boy.

Later, when he was wrapped between them and the rash was slowly disappearing from his skin Harry and James whispered, “You are safe.  You are protected.  You are loved.”  Eggsy fell asleep to the sound of their voices.


	16. Ghosts of the Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for FEELS! Omg this chapter wasn't supposed to have so many feels! Also, I am sorry, my dears, that I didn't post yesterday for the first time since I started this fic. I got called into work for a twelve hour and by the time I got home my eyelids were drooping! Can you believe that this fic started just a week ago?!?!?! The Harts have stolen my Heart...

“Husband,” Harry sighs, letting Merlin tug him to the breakfast island and enclose him between the strength of James’ thighs.

It seems they both need the comfort this morning.

He buries his face in the crook of James’ neck, lapping at the scent gland.  He smells the thunderstorm first - a crackle of metal and cordite that’s always been his husband’s primary scent - chased quickly by the blended notes of his loamy, floral scent and Eggsy’s woodsy spicy-sweet pheromones.  There are undernotes too: anxiety, stress, fear; no doubt the reason they were both awake at dawn despite the late night.

“What do you know?” Harry asks against the smooth skin of James’ temple.  It isn’t the first time he’s asked his husband this question, it is nearly a familiar refrain throughout their marriage.  

Harry doesn’t pry into James’ work often.  Despite being coworkers, Merlin’s position is above his - second only to Arthur.  There are times, however, where James’ knowledge as Merlin may bleed into their personal lives.  This is one such time, thus, the question.

“Nothing,” his husband growls, “and that disturbs me.”

James pinches the bridge of his nose against a headache, jostling his glasses.  Pressing kisses to the dome of his head, Harry plucks them off and sets them aside on the island jutting against his back.  He moves slowly, dragging the blunt tips of his fingers over Merlin’s scalp before pressing them into the tension of the man’s neck.

“There are no cameras in medical, even the glasses don’t work inside the wing - something Chester King wanted when we put surveillance inside the facility.  The man was paranoid in many ways.”

“His medical files?”

James groans in pained pleasure as Harry works out the tension his husband is carrying before giving an answer, “Makes no reference to an injection of any kind.  According to the notes, Eggsy was in for a standard stress test and physical.”

“Which doctor?”

“Unsigned.”

Harry growls, his gut clenching in displeasure.

“It happens, love.  Not often, but it happens.  It isn’t a reason to conclude ‘danger’.”

Harry sighs, letting James hold him.  “I’m sorry, my heart.  I am… excitable of late.  Without a bite-bond, I see danger everywhere.  I can’t seem to distinguish between viable threats and insignificant ones.”

“Aye, as am I,” James murmurs against his neck, nipping gently at the flesh.

Harry growls a warning before cutting it off.  He sighs deeply, “I’m even posturing to my husband.”  Their foreheads find one another in the slow dance of their nuzzling, leaning together in comfort.  “Perhaps we should tell him.”

“No,” Merlin says, the words bitten off in an order.

The aggression in James’ tone makes him growl again, an answering one building in James’ chest.  Tension forms, long and pulled taut before Harry backs down, baring his neck.

James accepts the surrender with a graze of teeth and Harry is grateful he didn’t mark, they are both too on edge for it.  It wouldn’t be the first time their anxieties led to shedding each other’s blood.

“No, mo ghràdh,” James says softly, nuzzling the tension out of them, “he needs to choose for himself.  It is a lot to ask.  To give up a modicum of his freedom… for something, we can live without.  It will take time to acclimate but we will get beyond this.”

“We would never control him, my love.  You know that.  I know that.  Eggsy-”

“Doesn’t.”  James pulls him inconceivably closer, shuddering from some soul-deep pain.  “You saw him.  His fears outweigh his trust.  I won’t bond with him under those circumstances.  I would hope you-”

“Merlin,” Harry warns with another growl.  This time James concedes, letting Harry nip over the swell of his Adam’s apple.  “You know I would not.  But I worry.  I worry that I cannot adequately protect him with my instincts constantly screaming at me.  What if we are ignoring real danger to him because we cannot discern between an alpha looking at an attractive - and ostensibly unclaimed omega - and someone wanting to _take him_?”

“We have to trust in him, that he will alert us if there’s danger.”

“I don’t,” Harry bites out.  “I’m sorry, but I don’t.  I cannot with one breath recognise that there’s not enough trust between us yet to bond and also trust that the boy - who is acclimated to violence and abuse, god save him - will ask for help.”  He’s clinging to the bare skin of his husband’s shoulder, trying to shield Eggsy from the storm of his emotions so as not to disturb the omega’s sleep.  “I’m afraid.”

“We won’t lose him.”

Harry cannot stop the wounded sound from escaping his throat.

“We should visit their graves,” his husband says, stroking Harry’s neck and shoulders, dipping under the collar of his silk dressing gown.  “Perhaps it will calm you.  It has been too long.”

James is right, of course, he’s right.

“Today?”

“We should take Eggsy.” Harry says as he agrees, “I don’t want there to be secrets between us, even ones of omission.  I know there’s much he’s yet to say about his past.  And much we still have to tell him but this is big.  Hopefully… Hopefully, this will help him too.”

His husband, because he’s a good man, doesn’t point out that Harry’s rationalising; that he’s making a goal rather than simply agreeing because he needs the comfort from his omega.  

It isn’t about Eggsy or trust.  

It’s about the fear in Harry that hasn’t let him go in thirty-five years.  The fear he built so many walls around and still James, all those years ago, tunnelled under.  Now, Eggsy, now their boy.  They were his to protect.

“I’ll burn down the world if someone is hurting him,” Harry declares.

“I’ll light the match.”

His husband’s support helps unwind some of the tension.

“I will try talking to him,” Merlin continues, “see if he is concerned.  It is likely just an allergic reaction.  The medication seemed to help.”

He nods, extricating himself from James’ arms.  “It’s a good idea.  I’m too-  Too-”

“I know, mo ghràdh.  I know.”

~~~  

Eggsy wakes alone but is surprised that he doesn’t immediately panic, sensing them nearby.  Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he peers at the fiery digits, seven o’clock. Why were they out of bed so early?  Hadn’t the alphas ever heard of having a lie in?

He visits the loo and brushes his teeth before catching the stale scent of the club still lingering on his skin.  The shower feels wonderful but doesn’t quell the storm of thoughts.  Eggsy breathes deeply, lets the water pound into his back as he tries to organise his thoughts.  

He’ll have to make peace with his mum.  Ain’t no way he’s leaving her and Daisy at the mercy of Dean Baker.  Even if he’s gotta swallow his tongue trying to hold it, that’s what he’ll do.  Meantime he’ll have to find out what can be done about the Oz if anything.  Maybe Jamal and Ryan’ll agree to pop round a bit more when Dean’s at the pub.

That’s the second problem… his mates are doing a bit better since V-day, everyone is hiring regardless of skill, but they got _potential_ .  They got the kind of potential Harry saw in him and he ain’t stoked about leaving them to find their own way outta the estates.  They’re his pack, as much as his mum, as much as Daisy and Rox.  For all he ain’t an alpha, they’re _his_ and he’s gotta get them outta there.  

He ain’t about to ask his alphas neither, that’s the kind of weak-kneed omega shite that he’d always avoided.  Eggsy was fine with some stuff - kneeling for them, being submissive in bed - ‘cause that stuff was about mutual pleasure.  They’d given him enough, he wasn’t about to start askin’ favours.

He knew they’d sort his life in an instant but he didn’t want them to.  Eggsy wanted to be an omega strong enough, worthy enough of them and that meant handling his own mess.

As he shuts off the water his thoughts turn to Dr Song.  

He don’t like her, that’s not exactly a surprise considering she’s the kind of traditional alpha that sets his teeth on edge.  She’s always expecting him to collapse like an over-emotional baby factory, talking over him like his words don’t matter and protective verging on coddling.  Eggsy’s got a pretty good idea she’d prefer him barefoot and pregnant… maybe kept naked at home like an omega housewife from the Victorian days.

He’s pretty sure she fancies him a bit which… ew.  He ain’t never been into birds but worse that she’s the kind of alpha that he wouldn’t give a toss about if he’d met her at the clubs.

So he’s surprised he don’t immediately jump to thinking she wanted to hurt him.  But, what would be the point?  She’s always trying to keep him safe, even if it annoys him ‘cause he don’t need her help thank you very much.  Still, she’s an alpha, ain’t she?  Still got that hindbrain urge to protect omegas.

So whatever the fuck that was he was probably just allergic… worst allergic reaction he’s ever had but it ain’t the first, not by a long run.  He can’t even take paracetamol ‘cause it destroys the lining of the stomach in omegas.  

He’ll have to talk to her, get it sorted in his files but as he slips on pants and jeans he ain’t feeling too bad about that particular problem.

Leaning in the doorway of the dining room that flowed easily into the kitchen Eggsy looks at his gorgeous alpha, Merlin’s at the table reading an honest to god newspaper.  He’s pretty sure the paper is Harry’s but he doesn’t ask.   

The row with his mom had gotten his hackles up and by the time he’d realised he were being a fool he were so damn prideful to ask to come back.

He’s so fucking grateful for his alphas.  Grateful that Harry came and dragged him home.  Grateful that he was welcome.

Merlin must sense him standing there ‘cause he sets the paper aside and turns those gorgeous hazel eyes to him.  They’re soft, a little sad, as they dart over Eggsy’s body.  He gets the sense his alpha is looking for injuries not appreciating how fit he is.

Eggsy reaches out, brushes along the bond and smiles at the soft emotion he gets from Merlin’s connection but when Harry’s echoes back hollow - the sensation of a closed bond - he frowns, chewing his lip.  Unbidden he’s moving toward the kitchen where he can hear his alpha puttering at the stove.

“Eggs..., _barra_ ,” Merlin’s voice stops him before he even makes it a few steps.

At his alpha’s beckoning, he crosses to the dining table, far too large for the three of them.  Eggsy perches on the edge of the wood, stroking James’ head in silence as his alpha leans against the bare skin of his abs.

“Is he mad at me?”  Eggsy hates the needy sound in his voice.

“No, boyo,” James soothes, stroking over his arms before his alpha’s large hands settle at his waist.  When James tugs, Eggsy goes easily, sliding from the edge of the table to sit on his alpha’s lap, straddling and tucking himself into the man’s strong arms.

“Is he alright, guv?”

Merlin heaves a deep sigh before saying, “I’ll explain, _barra_.  But first, are you well?”

Eggsy nods, turning his head to scent against his alpha’s neck.  “All better, alpha.”

“Good.  Will you tell me what caused it?”

“Yeah,” he says, sitting up to look in Merlin’s eyes, “doc gave me some vitamins and my body didn’t much like them.  ‘Course you can see my records, oh Merlin, so you know that.”  He gives his alpha a saucy wink but doesn’t get the indulgent smile he’s so accustomed to.  The lack of it sends fearful static down his spine.

“It wasn’t notated.  Nor the name of the physician.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says with a little frown.  He catches the tiniest furl of anxiety from his alpha.  “It was Doc Song.”

The low growl in James’ throat makes him focus in, laser sharp on the man beneath him.

“Alpha?”  He says before diving in and breathing James in fully.  

That’s when he realises Harry ain’t the only one hiding from him this morning.  Oh, Merlin’s sneakier about it; he don’t close off the bond just raises his walls so high it takes a mo’ for Eggsy to realise he’s guarding.  Maybe someone who wasn’t as good at controlling his pheromones as Eggsy was wouldn’t have noticed the wrongness of James’ scent, wouldn’t have noticed how _false_ it felt.  But Eggsy was the best Kingsman had ever seen in scent control.  

“Stop hiding from me,” Eggsy growls in barely contained violence against the column of James’ throat.

His alphas are hurting, _both of them_ , and that makes Eggsy feel very, very dangerous.

It isn’t until his alpha’s true scent curls into his nose that he comes back to himself and realises he has his teeth on his alpha’s throat.  Eggsy collapses in James’ arms and licks desperately at his scent gland, not caring about the bitter worry he’s swallowing.  He lathes the flesh until there’s no flavour remaining before switching to the other side and repeating the process, only settling when he’s full of the real taste of his alpha.

“Better, my love?”

Eggsy whimpers, cuddling deeper into his alpha.  “Don’t fucking hide from me.  Can’t stand it.”

“I’m sorry.  I only wanted to protect you from my worry, _barra_.”  James sighs, rubbing at his face before taking comfort from Eggsy’s skin, burying his face against the bond glad - free of the near perpetual bruising they like to leave.  “I understand you and Dr Song do not like one another.”

Eggsy snorts, “Course not, she’s an alpha bitch.  All traditional and shite.  But she ain’t the only one.  Chester King was Arthur for decades and put a lot of traditionalists in the Kingsmen.”

“I could deal with her-” James offers gently.

“Oh fuck no, alpha.” Eggsy says, dragging the man away from his neck and staring him down.  “I can’t have you fighting my battles, babe.  Not if anyone’s ever gonna respect me as a knight.  I’m the first omega at the table.  ‘S why I don’t want everyone knowing about our soulbond.”

“I thought it was because you-”

“Nope.  Whatever you thought you’re damn wrong.  I’m so fucking proud to have you and Harry as my alphas.  I wanna fucking scream it, all the time.  I just want a chance to prove myself before I fight that battle.”

“Alright, Eggsy.  I understand.  I’ll stay out of it.  But-”

“If I can’t handle it, you’ll be the second to know.  After Arthur.”  Eggsy smiles down at Merlin before drawing him back to the bond gland, letting the alpha scent and taste him.  He knows he’s projecting happy contentment, James’ scent shifting to pleased to match it.  “What’s wrong with Harry?”

James leans back, away from the comfort of Eggsy’s scent and meeting his eyes before he says, “You aren’t his first omega.”

“I ain’t neither of your first omega.  You both had lovers-” If his voice gets a little predatory and growly on the word, James doesn’t mention it.

“You won’t be his first bound omega.  His first soulmate omega but... he was married before, bonded before.”

James’ words hit Eggsy like a smack.  He reels back a little, not trying to leave his alpha’s lap though James clearly thinks so as he’s pulled back in tight.  “Harry’s loyal… he never woulda left ‘em.  So they either left him or… oh god.  Merlin,” he breathes, tears already welling in his eyes, “they’re dead, ain’t they?”

“Yes, _barra_.  His wife, Amelia, and daughter, Lydia, died a year and a half before we met.  A good deal before you were born.”

Another time he might have made a comment about his older alphas but it weren’t the time.  “How?”

“A car accident.  He was in Italy for the Kingsmen at the time.”

Those words suddenly make little parts of Harry Hart coalesce in his mind.  “It’s why he’s so protective… such a martyr…”

“He once told me that if he ever has to bury me he’s digging two holes.  I imagine he feels much the same about you.”

Eggsy catches a bit of his own scent, realising his smell is going crazy with anxiety.  A pained whimper breaks loose from his throat, James trying to soothe him; but, as much as he hates sayin’ it, he needs his other alpha.  “Can I see him, James?  I need him.”

“‘Course, love.  Just don’t ask any hard questions.”

“Ain’t gonna ask him shite.  Just gonna fucking hold him, swear down.”

With James' help, he gets up and stumbles his way into the kitchen.  Harry is at the counter, whisking something in a bowl.  It looks like they live in a bakery, every counter covered in scones and muffins.  If it weren’t for the baked goods the scent of Harry’s pain might be choking in the room but with them, it is just a sour note amongst the fruity, floury scents.

He slips around the corner, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle before plucking open the ties on his dressing gown.  Eggsy sighs in relief when he can press his palms against the bare skin of Harry’s stomach.

“Hello, my dear boy,” Harry says, a bit hollow but sounding much like himself.

“I love you so fucking much, guv.  I love you, my alpha.”

Harry makes a choked noise, squeezing Eggsy’s arms before going back to mixing something sweet smelling.  “You’ve spoken to James.”

It weren’t really a question but he answers anyways, “Yeah, babe.”

“I’m going to visit them today.  I’d like you to come with us.”

“‘Course, alpha.  Whatever you need.”

He feels Harry’s bond reopen, a swirl of grief, hope, fear.  “I need you to be safe.  As safe as possible for as long as possible.”

Eggsy swallows against the ball of emotion in his throat.  “Yes, alpha.”

~~~

They drive into the countryside, Eggsy sitting nervously in the backseat as Harry drives Roxanne - his car - out to a little village.  They stop at the flower shop on the High Street, Merlin taking their boy into the fragrant interior.

“But-” Eggsy objects, trying to go back to Harry.

“Leave him be, _boyo_.” James soothes, drawing their boy close and comforting with their bond and his scent.  “Give him a moment to gather himself.”

“He don’t have to be strong for me, guv.”

“No,” James agrees, carding back the hair from Eggsy’s face and cuddling into his neck.  “I know that, _barra_.  But he needs it.”  At Eggsy’s nod, he tugs the omega toward a rack of flowers.  “I’ll pick out something for Amelia, why don’t you choose something for the little one…”

“How old…?” Eggsy asks softly, twisting his hands in a nervous gesture Merlin knows too well.

“Nearly three.”

“Oh god,” Eggsy breathes, knees trembling.  James wraps his arm around their boy and backs him against a wall in the little shop.  The woman behind the counter politely ignores them, no doubt too acclimated to omegas and alphas in grief.

“Shhh, love.” He whispers into the boy’s ear, manipulating his scent to wrap Eggsy in calm as the omega struggles.  “Daisy is alive and well, _barra_.  Lydia long gone.  Breathe, love.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispers sometime later when he gathers himself.  “It’s just so fucking sad.”

James presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple before backing off.  In the end, James gets a large arrangement of colourful Peruvian lilies and Eggsy chooses a bouquet of wildflowers with daisies scattered amidst their more colourful brethren.

When they go back to the car he lets Eggsy sit in the front, sandwiched in tightly between his alphas.  James doesn’t miss the little smile that tugs at Harry’s lips when he sees the flowers for his daughter.

As soon as they approached the single grave - for they were buried together - of Amelia and Lydia Coyle, Eggsy hands James the flowers and bends to clean it, kneeling in his dark suit and pulling weeds, brushing away old leaves.  

Harry crouches next to him and speaks, “Hello my dears-”

At Harry’s words, Eggsy makes a choking sound, the boy’s scent telegraphing sadness.

“I know it has been some time.  I miss you every day.  James takes good care of me, as does our boy.  So much has happened since we last spoke.  I have a soulmate - two soulmates, Amelia, you’d be so happy for me…”  Harry breathes, heaving air out of his lungs as if it is the most difficult thing he’s ever done.  “Eggsy-  Eggsy is incredible.  You’d like him though, no doubt, you’d tease me for being a dirty old man.”

“He is much like you,” Harry continues, James watching their omega kneel in the loamy earth with soiled hands and weep for his alpha’s pain, “His smile reminds me of you sometimes, though he is naughtier than you ever were.”

Harry pauses for a second and just exists, bowing his head as if in prayer though he rarely prays since their deaths.  “Lydia, my sweet girl… Daddy loves you.  I never know what to say to you, love.  You died so young, before you were really someone.  I imagine what you would be like, about you growing into a lovely young woman, about walking you down the aisle.  I wonder what you’d think about your father.  Not good things I imagine…”

Eggsy’s hands fall on Harry’s shoulder, surprising him out of his thoughts.  “She’d be proud, alpha.  She’d be so damn proud.”

Harry lets Eggsy into his arms, then.  The other alpha drops his head and scents their omega for the first time that day as Eggsy cries, sheds tears that Harry is no longer able to shed for himself.  It is a long time before they stand, Harry between them, their hands intertwined.

Harry Hart speaks for a long time, catching them up on the highlights of his year.

“I nearly died,” he says briefly, “but Eggsy saved me.  I guess you aren’t ready to see me yet, wife.”

Despite the simplicity of the words, James feels a tear fall from his eye.

The sun is getting high overhead, the morning turning hot beneath their suit jackets when Merlin’s glasses blink an incoming call from Arthur.  Pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek he leaves the flowers with Eggsy and steps a respectful distance away.

“Aye, Arthur.”

_“Gawain isn’t responding to his phone.”_

“We are visiting Harry’s wife.”

 _“Oh.”_  The former Percival sighs, _“I’m sorry, Merlin, but I need the boy to deploy to Benin.  His sniper skills are needed to backup Pellinore.”_

“It’s alright, no doubt he will be happy to get back into the field.”

_“How is Galahad?”_

“Healing.”

_“That’s good.  Gawain is good for you both.  Wheels up in two hours.”_

“He will be there.”

When James returns to his lovers, Eggsy has arranged the flowers in the little vases on either side of the headstone.  Harry has the boy wrapped in his arms, crying for the first time in years.   _‘Yes, Arthur.’_ Merlin thinks, _‘He’s very good for us.’_

“Hey,” Eggsy smiles, leaning back enough to see Merlin properly as he scrubs the tears from his face, “what was that about?”

“Congratulations, Gawain.  Arthur has a mission for you.”

He sighs, snuggling back into Harry’s embrace.  “I’ll come home safe, alphas.  Promise.”


	17. Feral Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! I was originally going to have this chapter and the next be one big chapter but then it got out of hand and had to be split! Had a bit more work than I thought this week but I should be able to post at least one more chapter this week.
> 
> Warning for the brief implied reference to the sexual assault of a minor and child sex trafficking. Bad guys get theirs almost immediately!

Eggsy laid as still as possible in the blinding light atop the corrugated roof.  The sun was high, glinting off the metal of the ramshackle houses clustered on the edge of the city.  Despite the cooling blankets above and below him, reflecting the heat of the African autumn away from his body, he was sweltering.  A river of sweat poured seemingly endlessly between his shoulders and his body was tense with adrenaline.

 _“How ya doing, Gawain?”_ Morgana asked in his ear.  She’d been the original handler on the op and Eggsy had firmly refused Merlin when he’d offered to take over.  If he didn’t know Merlin was with Harry, handling a mission in Lebanon, he’d have suspected his alpha of listening in.

“Oh, you know, melting,” he said nonchalantly as he ignored the salty sweat trickling into his eyes.

 _“Stay hydrated,”_ she reminded, not for the first time.   _“We don’t know when they’ll show.”_

‘Cause he knew she’s watching he put the mouthpiece of his water bladder in his mouth, swallowing down some of the too hot liquid.

Hunkering down, Eggsy let his mind go to that place it does when he’s in the nest for too long.

Three days.

Three days on the roof, only moving when Pellinore or their support team could cover him to take a piss, or a nap.  He hadn’t even left the roof, just bedded down where he lay.

If the fucking runner for this cartel didn’t show soon he’d seriously considered storming their hideout in the old warehouse district. Their informant never told them what this group was smuggling, weren’t sure himself, but they had connections with a dozen other groups Kingsman had been trying to bring down so here he was waiting for them to come back to the only location they had intel on.  As much as he’d been fantasizing about busting in he weren’t gonna do it.  He’d made a promise he’d be as safe as houses and he meant to keep it.

He didn’t need to be a goddamn cowboy to be a reliable agent.

Eggsy’s thoughts wandered as they often do when in the nest, to his alphas.  

He loved them.  Loved them more than he ever thought he’d be capable of.  He were so fucking broken, shattered apart in the estates under Dean’s fists and forged into something strong but imperfect.

They didn’t care.  They wanted him.

It made him feel unworthy down to his bones ‘cause there weren’t nothing he could do to be important enough to deserve all they’d given him.  They gave him acceptance, the freedom to be himself - an omega - but to be more than that.  They gave him a choice.  They gave him a home.

All they wanted but hadn’t asked for were to bond proper with him and he couldn’t even do that.  He’d meant to but, when they’d given him the chance to say ‘no’ he’d taken it.  

He always was a coward.

Eggsy were too much like his mum, always running from his fear.  She chased hers into a bottle, he chased his across rooftops.  

Now, he were running from something he _wanted._

He wanted a permanent mark, he wanted their bite.  He wanted their bond, already weakened by time and distance, to be strong.  It were the fucking law…

He didn’t want to give up his rights to himself, to bodily autonomy, with those bites.  He didn’t want them to _own_ him, he wanted to _give himself_ to them.

And he fucking trusted them!  Trusted them so much, but when the thought of being bitten crossed his mind he got all twisted up about it.  He remembered the graze of Dean’s teeth as he tried to fight him off, remembered the fear of being bound forever.

A shudder threatened to crawl up his spine but he forced it down.

Still, he thought… maybe.

Because when they’d said they wouldn’t force it, it gave him the choice.  He fucking wanted to choose them.  So, he was working on it.  Maybe not this heat, or the next but thinking of taking their bite-bond had the feeling of someday.

_“Gawain, Pellinore says someone is headed your way.”_

Fucking finally.

A van, heavy on its shocks pulled up to the building.  Two men, alphas by their jawline and squared off features, dropped out of the front.  They were too pale to be locals, their French more Parisian than the local dialect.

When the rear doors swung open and the first set of tiny feet hit the dust he felt something icy surge up in him.

 _“Fucking shite,”_ he heard Morgana swear but it felt far away, distant.   _“It’s kids, Pellinore.  They’re smuggling kids.”_

“Omegas,” Eggsy said when the wind shifted and he caught the scent.  He didn’t need to see them unload to know there were dozens crammed in that van, he could smell them.

When one girl, older than the rest but still so very young, dropped to the ground with a babe in her arms, Eggsy smelled blood.  She were just barely old enough to have had her first heat and suddenly he knew what those bastards did.  He didn’t need to see their knowing smiles or the way she flinched when one brushed a lock of her hair off her shoulder.  He didn’t need to see the days old stains near the legs of her dress  He didn’t even need to catch her fear scent that only seemed to encourage the alphas.  He didn’t need any of that to know what they did ‘cause it happened to him, but he sees it anyways and the cold inside him sharpened, cracked and splintered into a thousand deadly shards.

He was down from his nest before he realised he was moving, the sniper rifle abandoned as he slipped across the rooftops.

_“Gawain, stand down and wait for back up.”_

There weren’t but two of them and he weren’t waiting for them to get inside and barricaded.  He moved the long way around the building, someone - handler, no threat - was screaming… maybe at him… maybe.

Kids.  Pain.  Protect.

He was the angel of death come to collect as he vaulted onto the shoulders of one of the alphas, the smaller one taking all the orders.  A quick twist of his thighs and the man’s neck snaps.  He was dead before he hit the ground. The second man he disabled, something in his thoughts reminding him of information, not death.

The little ones were screaming but he’s an omega, one of their kind, and the protective growl he uttered silenced them.  They followed him into the shelter, sniffling but calm.

It was disgusting in there, the fear stench of other omegas - long gone - making thought difficult beyond the mandate to protect.  He managed to tie the bastard before everything fell away and his thoughts honed down to one word, one command: protect.

Time passed strangely in the weird place his mind's was but when he caught the scent of alpha his hackles rose and he was growling, defending.  Ready to tear a throat out.

Danger. Protect. Danger.

The alpha backed away.

Safe. Protect.

Time stretched.  The little ones fell asleep.

 _“Barra,”_ a familiar voice soothed in his ear.  Alpha.  His alpha.  

Eggsy’s chest glowed, warmth and comfort.  Safety.

 _“My love,”_ another familiar voice.  Another alpha.   _“You have to let Pellinore approach,”_ the voice said softly.   _“He has supplies, food for the children.  He will bring them to a safe house.”_

Eggsy shook his head against the fog of instinct, trying to understand the words, but it lingered.

“Alphas?” he managed, his voice rough in the darkness of the warehouse.  He needed to understand, their words beg him to and he couldn’t disappoint them.  

 _“That’s right, love,”_ the gentle burr of the first alpha spoke soothingly, reminding him of home.   _“We are here.  The alpha outside is part of our pack.  He wants to help.  You’re safe, barra.”_

“Safe,” Eggsy tried out the word, the concept unfamiliar.

 _“Safe and protected,”_ Harry said, he remembered the name.

He felt their strength along the bond, comforting.  The icy shield receded from his mind, awareness rushing back.

“I’m ok,” he sighed, shaking off the last of the trance he’d gone into.  “What happened?”

 _“You went feral, barra,”_ Merlin provided.   _“Unfortunately both Morgana and Pellinore are now aware we are your alphas.”_

“S’ok,” he murmured, words blurry, “Pell is cool.  Morg too.”

Pellinore stepped in, giving him a nod of respect before ushering the children out into the moonlit night.  Eggsy watched as the members of the support team handed out food and blankets before getting them settled into three small buses.

Ignoring the increasing sounds from the dead man who just happens to still draw breath, Eggsy watches until every child is loaded, the buses lumbering away down the dirt track.

“What happens now?” he asked as Pellinore came to stand beside him.  Eggsy was grateful the other man left some distance between them, he needed his alphas and the presence of any alpha not his own was setting alight a storm of anxiety.  He’d never gone feral before and it frightened him how easy it were, letting the instincts take over.  He felt hollowed out, wrong-footed.

“We secure the prisoner until HQ sends in someone trained in enhanced interrogation.”

“I’ll do it,” Eggsy offered without thinking.  He was glad his alphas weren’t listening anymore, both having to focus on Harry’s mission nearly an hour before.

“You aren’t trained-“

“You’re an alpha.” Eggsy said calm-as-you-like.  “Can you imagine anything worse than an omega, scent soaked in terror and pain, cutting you up?”

The knight shivered, shooting him a dark look.  Eggsy caught the scent of fear, of respect, and something else that might be disgust.  “You’re terrifying, Gawain.  Truly terrifying.  You gonna let him do this, Morgana?”

_“It’s his call.  Just stay safe, Gawain.”_

His smile was all teeth as he turned to the warehouse.

~~~

Eggsy was surprised to see Arthur waiting for him on the tarmac as the plane touched down.

“Gawain,” he said, respectful if distant as he ushered him into the back of a Kingsman taxi.  Another waits for Pellinore.  “I’d like to talk about your mission.”

“Gonna go to spare on me, guv?”

“No.  Your work was exceptional.  The information you extracted has been extremely reliable, far more than the typical application of pain.  I’d like you to consider learning to torture.”

Eggsy’s heart lurched.

“Normally I wouldn’t consider such a thing for an omega.  But as you so aptly said to Pellinore there is little an alpha finds more disturbing than an omega in distress.  Your ability to broadcast that distress while maintaining a clear head makes a singular ability to gain information. With your personal history,” Arthur gave him a pointed look, “I feel you’re more capable than most of understanding the darkness in humanity and coping with the violence required.”

Eggsy watched the city fall away, the cars headed to the mansion the long way.  “Yeah, alright.  But I don’t want Merlin in my ear when I’m doing it.”

“Very well, any particular handler?”

“Like Morgana well enough, if she can stomach it.”

Arthur nodded silently.

“And I ain’t doing it unless they’re evil.  The kind of evil I saw back there.  No middle manager shite.”

“We’d teach you less forceful methods of information retrieval.  It would always be in your hands to decide what was necessary for each client.”

“Client?” Eggsy snorted, “Really, guv?”

“And,” Arthur continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “ you’d be required to undergo mental health treatment regularly, regardless of how often your services are used.”

“Ain’t never needed a shrink before.”

“As a Kingsman you’re required to visit a professional after each mission.  This isn’t optional.  Unfortunately with the events of V-day such things fell by the wayside, but they are reinstated now.  You’d merely be required to go weekly in absence of deployments.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, staring out the window.  He didn’t much care for the idea but he’d do what he has to do to be a Kingsman.

“Would you prefer a beta or omega in lieu of an alpha?”

“I’d prefer a woman.  Find it easier to talk to them,” he said then, remembering Dr Song, “unless they’re a traditionalist arsehole.”  He breathed past the wave of exhaustion that threatened to overtake him.  Too many days on too little sleep full stopped with a rush of adrenaline.  He hadn’t even been able to sleep on the plane, too geared up from his conversation with the child raping bastard.  “You talk to Merlin about this?”

“Because he’s Merlin or because he is your alpha?”

“The first, mostly.  Kick your arse if you were letting my alphas decide shite for me.  Still, if they’re gonna be waiting to talk me outta it I’d like the warning.”

Arthur made a noise of assent as they pulled into the drive of the mansion.  “Merlin was preoccupied.  I decided to speak to you without his input.”

“You gonna tell them?”

“I think it’s best it come from you.”

Arthur left him at the door, telling him to get down to medical for a post-mission check.  He went, not seeking out Merlin - Harry was still overseas. He just wanted to get this done and crash, shower first though.  But before all that, medical.  He didn’t care that he were rank, maybe it would get him outta there faster.

When Dr Song sauntered in the med room he don’t even have the energy to curse his damned Unwin luck.  He were half convinced she is seeing to him personally despite the staff of dozens of doctors just to spout for of her old-fashioned garbage at him.

Her pheromones filled the room in a mere second and he barely had time to wonder if she’s going into rut before his thoughts went strangely soft.

“Hey Doc,” he managed, floating on his exhaustion.

“Mr Unwin, how are you feeling?  Did the vitamins I provide help?”

“Near killed me, doc.”  He felt funny, strangely out of time, probably too many nights on that damned roof.  “Think I’m allergic.  Got a rash all over, real bad.”

“What were you thinking not coming back?  You could have harmed yourself, omega,” she growled out.

The word ‘omega’ smacked him outta the drift he was in and he were baring his teeth, the feral state creeping in at the edges.  “Don’t you dare fucking call me that,” he bit out, jumping off the table and manipulating his body into an aggressive display.

“Is that supposed to impress me?” she asked, taking a step forward.  Her own body already posturing in calm dominance.  Made him wanna fight.  Made him wanna go to his knees.

“I’ll kill you if you touch me,” he hissed.

He felt it, her pheromones cloying at his mind trying to force him down.  He ain’t never remembered a time where her scent didn’t make him a bit sick but in that moment she smelled _fucking good_ and he were so tired it’s hard to remember why he couldn’t just obey.  Eggsy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  It were hard to breathe and he was sucking in air, too much air and it were getting her scent in him even more.

“Fuck,” he hissed, dropping to one knee as it overtakes him.  “Stop it,” he growled… tried to growl put it sounded like more of a purr.

“It’s alright, omega,” she soothed, her fingers squeezing his bonding glands… when did she get so close?  “Alpha has got you, my dear boy…”

“Ain’t my alpha,” he snarled before he passed out.

~~~

When he woke up he was in the infirmary… how did he get there?  Last thing he remembers is talking to Arthur about becoming Jack Bauer for real…

He sat up slowly, his brain all fuzzy around the edges.  A nurse were in the corner perched in a chair, the beta smiling at him when he comes to.

“Wha’ happened?” he asked, taking the water she offers.

“Dr Song says you passed out, exhaustion mostly.  She said to tell you she gave you post-mission booster vaccinations, that you might experience so irritation at the injection site.  If you feel anything else to come back in _immediately_.”

“Did I tell her about the allergic reaction I had last time?”

The beta went to the computer, logging in quickly before scanning Eggsy’s records.  “Ah, yes,” she said, “I see it here.  Something about a binding agent?  Dr Song is the biochemist, I’m just a nurse, love.”

“Yeah,” he said, getting to his feet slowly.  He’s got a pounding headache but there ain’t nothing shy of opioids that omegas can take so he don’t mention it.  He taps his glasses, already thinking of his alpha but they don’t respond.

“Those don’t work down here, love, for privacy reasons.  Won’t until you get beyond medical’s doors.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, feeling a bit slow ‘cause he knew that.  “Thanks.”

As he walked out of medical he tried again.  He’s a little startled when Morgana answers, _“Hello Gawain.”_

“He busy?”

She don’t even ask who.   _“Currently his husband is fleeing state security so he’s a bit tied up.  Harry’s fine, though.  For an old guy he can really run.  Must be all that cardio he gets.”_

Eggsy chuckled, hearing the innuendo in her voice.

_“Seriously, Eggs, you’re one lucky omega.  I mean I would kill-”_

Even though Eggsy knew Morgana is only into birds he can’t stop the territorial growl in his throat.

 _“Alright, alright.”_ She sighed. _“So touchy.  Just sayin’ congrats, yeah?”_

“Sorry, Morg.  A little edgy tonight.”

_“I get it.  Speaking of, you got a visit with the headshrinkers tomorrow afternoon.  Half-four with Dr. Thomas.”_

“For being as healthy as I am I sure got a fuck ton of docs, my gothic princess.”

_“Welcome to Kingsman.  Anything you need from Merlin in particular?”_

“Just wondering if he were going home tonight.  Otherwise, I might bunk here.”

_“Not a mind reader but, I’m going with ‘no’.  Mi ultra-secret-spy-lair et su ultra-secret-spy-lair.”_

He laughed despite the way it tugged more energy out of his exhausted body.  “Thanks.  And Morg?”

_“Yeah, gorgeous?”_

“Sorry about getting all fucking growly with you.”

_“No worries, Eggs-benedict.  If I had two bad-arsed alphas jetting all over the world I’d be a little protective myself.”_

Eggsy managed to get to the suite of rooms he, Merlin and Harry shared when they’re at the mansion.  Despite Merlin having been here for days - Morgana told him his alpha weren’t going home - the room still smelled stale.  Means Merlin had been kipping on his couch.

He showered quickly, worried he might pass out on the floor.  Eggsy itched a bit, mostly on his bond glands so, when he gets outta the shower he takes a look.  There’s a weird little round mark on each side but it ain’t too bad, he popped a couple antihistamines and crawls into bed still mostly damp.

Sleep wouldn’t come.  

He weren’t thinking about the man he’d broken in that warehouse, pushing him when it was clear that he’d said everything he knew.  At some point, it became about retribution for that little girl.  He weren’t even feeling guilty.  He were just feeling guilty about _not_ feeling guilty.

He couldn’t stop fucking seeing the dirty faces of those babies.  Omegas all, slated to be sold to alphas or into brothels the world over.  It were so fucking fucked.

After an hour he crawled back out of bed, grabbed a pillow and blanket and walked to Merlin’s office.  That time of night the hall lights were all at half.

Merlin was sitting at his desk, exhaustion clear in every line of his body.  Eggsy weren’t feeling much better but he still dropped off the bedding and plucked Merlin’s empty cup off the table.

“Eggsy,” his alpha said softly, reaching for him.  He danced away, filling the kettle from a water tank in the corner and setting it to boil.  “You don’t have to do that, _barra_.”

 _“-did you hear me, Merlin?”_ Harry growled, sounding annoyed.

“Sorry, love.  Our boy just walked in.”

 _“Gawain.”_  Harry breathed, all fond and it made his heart ache.

When the water was hissing he steeped the tea, adding a dollop of milk from the mini fridge he’d forced Merlin to buy and a bit of sugar.  Mostly Merlin drank tea as black as his soul - James’ words, not Eggsy’s - but on longer missions sometimes the man cared to indulge.  Setting the mug at his alphas elbow he dropped a kiss onto Merlin’s head, the man needed to shave.

“Next door on your left, Galahad.”

“How is he?” Eggsy asked, pulling the spare chair close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off Merlin.

“Safe as can be, _barra._ ”  He pressed down on the mic.  “Extraction team is waiting at the end of the alley.  We will see you in a few hours, love.”

“Can I talk to him?” Eggsy asked, feeling the bone-deep tired creeping back up at him.

“‘Course, _barra_.  Just avoid using his real name.  Less important from our side but it is a good habit to be in.”

James passed him the mic, sipping his tea as Eggsy said, “Hey, babe.”

Eggsy watched as Harry slid into the back of a van, the tinted windows catching the warped reflection of Harry’s smile.  “Hello, my omega.”

It makes him shiver in pleasure.  Both his alphas avoided calling him ‘omega’ ‘cause it can feel a little demeaning, and they ain’t never done it in public.  But he secretly loved it.  Well, not so secret now ‘cause he’s pushing his pleasure, tinged with fatigue, along the bond.  He was glowing, Merlin too, probably ‘cause they ain’t touched each other in near a week.

The interior of the van is a bit brighter so maybe Harry was glowing as well.  “I miss you,” Harry sighed, “I miss you both.”

“Same, alpha,” Eggsy said, trying to keep his voice calm but even he can hear the needy whine in the words.

“My love,” Harry soothed, voice as gentle as ever, “take care of Merlin.  I will be home before the dawn.”

“Promise?”

“With all my heart.”  After a moment Hart said, “Merlin?”

“Yes, love?” James asked, taking the mic back.

“Transfer me to Uther and get our omega in bed.”

“Yes, alpha,” James teased.

“Can we sleep here?” Eggsy asked as soon as his lovers said their goodbyes.

His alpha turned to him, smiling and pulled Eggsy closer.  Eggsy went gladly, folding himself half into James’ lap and snuggling against his jumper.  “Why would you want to do that, _barra_?  There’s a bed just up the hall.”

“Smells like you here.”

“Ok, love.  Whatever you need.”

His alpha locked the door and stood, stretching before tugging his jumper over his head.  Eggsy batted his hands away as James reached for his buttons earning a curious glance.

“Want to do it.” Eggsy said by way of explanation, “want to serve you, sir.”

“Fuck,” Merlin breathed, sounding a little wrecked, “Eggsy, love.  You can’t say those things to me when I’m too tired to fuck you properly.”

A smile pulled at his lips, a wicked sort of grin as he undressed his alpha.  When Merlin was down to his pants and undershirt they both made it to the couch.  Merlin sprawled on his back, tugging Eggsy - dressed only in his pyjamas - on top.  The omega slipped to the side, curling around Merlin’s chest as he tucked a blanket around them.

“Comfortable, _barra_?”

Eggsy made a nose of assent, already drifting off.  

Sometime in the early morning hours, he felt the presence of his other alpha, cracking open his eyes, Eggsy saw Harry slumped at the end of the couch with his mates’ feet tucked into his lap.  Eggsy will have to tease Harry about rumpling his suits.  But not then.

Then, he was going back to sleep.


	18. Harts of Choice, Harts of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! Just lots of light-hearted fluffiness. The comments section is filled with lovely guesses about what might be going on with Dr Song... if you're worried about spoilers please don't read each other's comments! Ta ta my darlings!

Eggsy woke up snarling from a half-remembered dream, rolling off the couch and tucking himself into a roll that brought him neatly across the room into a crouch.

“Omega?” Harry said, voice rough with sleep. 

He turned, snapping out a growl as a voice - not Harry’s, not James’ - echoed ‘omega’ in his mind. Eggsy watched his alpha raised his hands from where he’d woken on the end of the couch fully dressed if rumpled, fingers splayed in a pacifying gesture.

That was wrong.  His alpha shouldn’t fear him.  

Eggsy shook his head against the threatening swirl of emotions.  A moment later he dropped to his knees, a pained whimper escaping as the fight went out of him.

There was a brief moment of panic when Harry and James pressed him between their bodies before their pheromones found recognition in him.  Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s neck, scenting and licking, desperate to be comforted in the wake of a nightmare that he could no longer remember.

“You’re safe,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin comforted, his voice still rough with sleep.

Eggsy collapsed against Harry, Merlin curling over his back protectively.

“What’s wrong, my sweet boy?” Harry asked petting and spreading kisses over his hairline.

“Nightmare.”

“About Benin?”

Eggsy rubbed his face against the wrinkled fabric of Harry’s suit.  “Dunno… don’t remember.”

“You need sleep, real sleep that’s not on a couch,” Harry said, his tone fainting disapproving.

Merlin scented Eggsy, pulling back and rubbing his nose.  A frown tugged at his lips.  “And a shower,  _ barra. _  You smell like another alpha.”

“I don’t smell anything,” Harry said, leaning in to breathe Eggsy in and then lick over Eggsy’s bonding gland.  “You do taste a bit strange.”

“Love,” Merlin gently teased Harry over Eggsy’s head, “you’re nearly scent blind.  I’ve never seen anyone scent test so low.”

Harry huffed as Eggsy said, “ _ I don’t  _ smell it. And I scored top marks during that testing.”

“Really breathe love.  You will.”

Eggsy closed his eyes taking in their pheromones.  First, he smelled himself that sweet cedar-spice, then Merlin’s sulfuric thundercloud, followed by Harry’s sweet loam.  On the back end, there’s something but before he can truly catch the scent pain lances in a burning spike through his head.

“Ahhh,” Eggsy screamed, clutching his head.

Merlin’s blunt fingers cupped Eggsy’s neck and worked gently over the muscles.  Harry mirrored his husband and rubbed soothing circles into Eggsy’s temples.

“Fucking migraine,” Eggsy hissed.

“Too many hours looking down the scope, boyo.  You pushed yourself hard.”

“Kids, James.  It were fucking kids,” Eggsy’s voice was teetering somewhere between and growl and a whine as he leaned back into Merlin’s arms.

“I know,  _ barra.  _  They’re free now.  Safe because of you.”

“I tortured him.”

“What?” Harry growled even as Merlin sighed heavily and said, “I know.”

“How do you know?” Harry hissed, glaring over Eggsy’s shoulder at his husband. 

“I kept his feed up the entire time.”

“Arthur,” Eggsy continued, “wants me to become an interrogator.  Said the combination of my omega fear scent and pain produced more reliable information.”

“No,” Harry grunted as he visibly ground his teeth.  “Say ‘no’, my darling.”

“I already said ‘yes’, alpha.”

Harry roared, low and quiet before gently pressing Eggsy into Merlin’s arms and rising.  The alpha paced the length of the room, agitation writ in his body.

“Forgive me,” Harry said before opening the door and walking out.

Eggsy whimpered, trying to drag himself out of Merlin’s embrace to chase after his distressed alpha but the man held him firmly.  “Let him cool off, love.  He’s angry.”

“He’s angry with me, guv.”

“No,  _ barra _ , mostly with Arthur I imagine.”

“You mad?”

Merlin was quiet for a long time, his breaths a little too deep to be normal.  Eventually, he said, “I don’t like it but, there are many parts of this job I dislike.  Arthur’s right about the quality of the information.  So, no.  Not mad.  Part of the training is experiencing some of the less physically harmful methods.”

“I thought so.”

“I imagine,” Merlin explained, “that that is a fact our errant lover is also aware of… one that disturbs him.  I’m sure you’ve noticed he’s quite protective.”

“I know.  Normally I don’t mind but this is the job, yeah?  I’m a Kingsman, same as he.  I don’t - I can’t have you handling me for it.  I asked for Morgana.”

“I’m aware.  You didn’t turn off your glasses when you spoke with Arthur,” Merlin explained.  “I will speak to him.  We are all too tired, too on edge.  Try not to take it personally, _barra_.”  His alpha pressed a kiss to his temple before asking, “Can you sleep more?”

“Don’t think so.  Probably not.  Thinking I’ll take a shower, go see Morgana, maybe grab a bite before psych.”

“All right, love.  Come find us after?  We are all on seventy-two hours of stand down barring global crisis and I’d like to spend it together.”

“Gotta get JB from Roxy’s and check on mum.”

“Tomorrow?  I know you find your mother exhausting at the best of times.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, “want you both to meet her.”

“I’d be honoured as, I’m sure, my would my wayward husband.”

“She don’t even know I got alphas.  Was gonna tell her last time but then we kicked off.  Oh god,” Eggsy moaned, “and she knows Harry… I didn’t even think - “

Merlin grasped him, cupping either side of Eggsy’s cheeks and pressing a kiss into his mouth to silence him.  “It will be all right,” the alpha soothed when he finally pulled away.  “Let Harry deal with her disapproval.  He can manage.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed.  “Let’s get going.”

~~~

Harry was pacing in front of Arthur’s office when Merlin found him, pinning him with a piercing glare.

“With me,” the alpha ordered, beckoning Harry away from Arthur’s office and into a nearby by conference room.

His hackles were up and steadily rising when James spun, posture relaxed.  “Numpty,” he growled with no real heat, “you were going to go over Eggsy’s head, weren’t you?”

“No,” Harry bit out, “I was going to give Arthur a piece of my mind.” A sigh broke loose from his chest.  “I’m angry and Arthur deserves to hear about it.”

“You can’t be dictating how Eggsy runs his career.  If he wants to be an interrogator - “

“They’re going to  _ hurt _ him, James,” Harry wailed, anguish twisting up his usually unflappable features.

The sound broke Merlin’s heart.  Dragging Harry into his arms he pressed kisses over the man’s face before tucking the alpha beneath his chin, letting Harry scent him and draw comfort from the familiarity.

“Promise me you’ll watch over him.  I’m too weak - I can’t watch - I can’t know - “

“He’s asked for Morgana to handle those times.”

“No,” Harry implored, “James, no.  Please.”

“He doesn’t want us to see him like that, to see that darkness.”

“Husband,” Harry said the anger finally chased out of him.

A familiar throat being cleared drew Harry back from his despondency.  He stood up, straightening his suit though it was really beyond salvaging.  Merlin was grateful he’d dressed in fresh clothes before chasing after his husband.  When he turned it was to a slightly bemused Arthur standing in the door.

“A word, gentlemen?”

They followed Arthur into his, now open, office in silence.  Watching Harry as he perched himself in one of the low backed chairs in a two day old suit and still looking every bit as regal as a king made his heart swell with affection.  He was surprised to see their chests were glowing.

“I apologise,” Merlin said, turning to Arthur as he tamped down on the feeling.  Their bodies flickering before returning to normal.  “The bond is unstable, I did not mean - “

“It’s quite all right,” Arthur said, stilling Merlin’s words.  “It’s quite beautiful, painfully so, but I hope I’m becoming acclimated.”  The man gathered himself before saying, “You’ve spoken to Eggsy?”

Harry’s growl was deep, so low Merlin could barely hear it but he sensed it in his chest.

Arthur tipped his head down, a polite gesture of submission.  Merlin was grateful that their old friend understood what his husband needed in that moment.  

“I will not apologise,” Arthur said, keeping his chin lowered as he spoke, “for utilising my assets to the best of their ability.  You did not see it, Harry, the boy is a savant.”

“He shouldn’t have to do this,” Harry grunted.

Merlin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose against a threatening headache.

“He’s a Kingsman, Harry,” Arthur said, sitting up straighter now that Harry wasn’t showing as much aggression.  “Even so, as an alpha I understand why this is so difficult so, an olive branch?”  He picked up a thick folder and dropped it in front of Harry.  

Merlin already knew those were the notes on the cartel Eggsy and Harry had infiltrated during Eggsy's training, the information they’d collected from the wire and their system before the breach was discovered.

“I’ve seen how you and Merlin work together.  Even in the early days it was impressive.  I was not… Well, I was surprised to learn that two alphas could be soulbound but I wasn’t exactly  _ shocked _ it was you both.  The point,” Arthur said, pulling himself out of his own tendency to ramble, “is that I believe the three of you as a regular team would be… a mind-boggling level of competence.”

He couldn’t help chuckling at the blissful expression on Arthur’s face.  The man had always had a love of efficiency.

“After reviewing the mission you performed together during his training… well, despite the difficult ending it was a thing of beauty.  More to the point, Benin could’ve been a disaster but Gawain has good instincts taking out the smugglers before those children could become hostages.  Still, he went feral - “

“Arthur - “ Harry tried to interject.

“Ah ah ah,” the alpha tutted over his husband.  “Certainly it has happened to all field agents at some point.  My concern is not that it happened but it is my intent to run the information from that smuggling ring to the ground.  My concern is that seeing children like that might make it happen once more.  The trafficking of omegas… of  _ children _ … cannot be tolerated.  Gawain would be an excellent asset on those missions and we will certainly need him on the assault of the holding facilities we’ve discovered from the surveillance of Ms Foster.  Having his alpha beside him to ground him can only be for his benefit as well as to the benefit of the Kingsman.”

Arthur finished, settling back in his chair to let the words sink in.  Merlin was grinning, the idea of seeing Harry and Eggsy work together again under his direction made something flare happy in his chest.

“You intend to pair us together?” Harry asked carefully.  Despite his calm demeanour, Merlin could feel the excitement through the bond.

“If you are as well matched as I believe you will be, as often as possible.  My concern, however,” Arthur added seriously despite the jubilation in the room, “is that if Eggsy has to torture during a mission together that you both can handle it.”  

“It’s the training I have difficulty with, not the application,” Harry said darkly.  “The smuggler in Benin deserved far worse than whatever Eggsy did to him.  I saw those children through his eyes when we spoke… it’s monstrous.”

“Good,” Arthur said, smiling.  “Now, get out of my office.   Have things to do.”

The two alphas smiled as they went.

~~~

After his appointment Eggsy found Merlin and Harry in the latter’s office, sipping tea as Merlin flipped through the tablet.  Harry looked lost in thought.

They didn’t notice him at first so Eggsy took a moment to just look without being watched in return.  He was a lucky man.  Two sexy as fuck alphas wanted him in their lives.

Course it had been a mo’ since he’d been fucked and thinking about his gorgeous alphas, showered and cleaned up made him think about what it would be like to be fucked across that desk.

Harry sniggered into his tea.  “I think our boy is having inappropriate thoughts, husband.”

“Mm,” Merlin agreed without looking up from his tablet.  “If only he were here, hovering in the doorway then we could drag him in here and have our way with him.”

“No dragging required, guv.”

Harry finally looked up, favouring him with a radiant smile.  “Come, sweetheart,” Harry said as he set aside his tea, patting his lap.

Eggsy happily slipped into the alpha’s embrace, tucking himself under Harry’s chin.

“I’m sorry we quarrelled, Eggsy.”

“S’ok,” he murmured.  “Just gotta do my job, babe.”

“I know.  I will do better, I swear.”  Harry sighed, “How was your appointment?”

“Good, I guess.  Mostly just ‘hellos’ and shite.  I like Doc Thomas.  She’s older but sweet, kinda like the mums on the telly.”

“I spoke with Arthur,” Harry said.

“Seriously, guv?  He’s my boss.  I can’t have my alphas - “  Harry’s finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

“He wants us to work together, the three of us.”

Eggsy nearly vibrated off Harry’s lap in excitement.  “What, seriously?  Like our own little team?”

Harry nodded.  When Eggsy’s eyes darted to Merlin the alpha also nodded.

As quickly as it came Eggsy’s excitement fled.  “Is it ‘cause I cocked up?  Do they think I need minding?”

“No,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin hissed.  “Because of our soulbond, Arthur thinks we will be effective as a unit, more than slapping people together.  He won’t make it permanent until we complete a few missions together.  That is… Morgana can’t handle you if we go forward.  You’ll have to have me even for the torture.”

“You gonna go spare when I do it?”

“No.”

“Nor I,” Harry added, nuzzling his cheek.  “I will be there to protect you.  To bring you back to yourself when it becomes too much.”

“Sounds real fucking nice.”

“Truly?” Harry asked, hope writ large on his face.

“Yeah...  We should celebrate.”

“We should,” Merlin agreed, tapping away at his tablet in a way that made Eggsy think he weren’t just going over field reports.

Before Eggsy could ask his mobile chimed with a text message. 

_ Right on, mate!  I’ll grab Jamal and see you there! - Ryan _

“Alpha?” Eggsy asked.

_ I’d love to come. - Rox _

_ Can I bring someone? -Rox _

He shot back a text to Rox telling her, ‘the more the merrier’ before levelling his gaze at Merlin.  “What are you on about, guv?”

The alpha looked back with his unflappable gaze.  “It’s not a celebration without friends.”

Eggsy squealed, launching himself across the desk before leaping into Merlin’s arms.  “Did you seriously?  Fucking prince!”  Eggsy spread kisses over Merlin’s face before capturing his lips.  Pulling back he whispered, “I love you, alpha.”

“And I, you.  Eggsy, my omega.”

Eggsy made a pleased whimper, nuzzling at Merlin’s jaw.  “You are the guvnor.”

“I confess,” Merlin murmured, “I was a might jealous when Harry got to meet your friends.”

“Yeah?  Why?”

“Because they are important to you.”

He couldn’t stop the happy gasp but he tried to stop the tears. 

“Eggsy - “ Harry called softly.  When he turned to look at his alpha the man said, “We love you.”

He reached out for Harry and the alpha came willingly, wrapping Eggsy and his husband in his arms.

“I’m gonna suck your cock, alpha,” Eggsy said into Harry’s belly, eyes resting on Merlin.  “Both your cocks.”

“Is that so?” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s so.”

~~~

“Rest, my darling,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s sweat-soaked temple.  The boy looked utterly debauched sprawled in the centre of their large bed.

“Stay…”

“I’m going to find James, love.  No doubt he is in his office.”

“Mm… ‘kay, then come back.”

“As if you could keep me away.”

Harry wrapped his dressing gown around his naked flesh before seeking out his missing partner.  He was where Harry believed, in his office working steadily despite being in a mandatory stand down.  “Husband?” he purred from the doorway, dragging James’ attention from his computer.  “I was checking our finances, my love.”  The guilty look on his husband’s face was all the confirmation he needed.  “Whatever did you withdraw a half a million pounds for?”

“COR.”

“Cor…?”

“The Coalition for Omega Rights.  I didn’t name it...”

Harry could feel his eyebrows crawl up to his hairline as he stepped into the office and swung the door shut.  Taking the seat across from his husband he said simply, “Explain.”

James typed something quickly and then shut the computer down, coming around the wooden eyesore to sit next to Harry.  Holding his hands, James began, “It started with Eggsy…  Numpty really that it took him in our lives for me to realise how little things had changed in the way of omega rights.  There are all these groups out there fighting for change but… they needed focus, money, leadership.  This is what I do, so I took the money out of one of our investments and started making contacts, drawing them together.  It’s  _ working _ , love.  They’re making progress.  And, it isn’t like we can’t afford it.  I know it is a lot of money but… well, it is only one investment portfolio and not even our largest.  I want - “  James breathed deeply, collecting his thoughts.  “Even if Eggsy never feels comfortable taking our bond, the law needs to change.  I never want another omega to have to make that kind of choice.”

“Eggsy is right,” Harry murmured, dragging his fingertips over James’ cheek, “you are a prince.”

“Don’t tell him.”

“Whyever wouldn’t you?

“Because I dinnae want him feeling  _ obligated _ .  If he takes our bite, I want it to be because he wants it, because he feels safe.”

“Every time I think I can’t possibly love you more…” Harry sighed.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, husband.”  He rose, straddling Merlin’s lap before bending his head to capture the other alpha’s mouth.  “It has been too long since I had you inside me, my love.”

“Fuck, Harry,” James growled, his hips hitching in sudden need.

“I want you to take me right across your desk.  Fuck me until I see stars.”

“Didn’t you just have our boy?” he asked.

“Oh yes, but my stamina is much improved of late.”

“I think Eggsy is turning you into a slag.”

“Mm, I hope so,” Harry moaned before licking his way into James’ mouth, revelling in the taste of tea and lightning he found.

A swat to his backside from James’ hand had him rising obediently.  He let James guide him around the other side of the desk as he divested of the silk dressing gown.  James pressed a combination on the keyboard that had the screen lowering into the structure until there was nothing remaining atop.  

Strong hands encouraged Harry backward until he was splayed out over the wood.  When James reached for his jumper Harry said, “Leave it on.  I love it when I’m naked at your mercy.”

The chuckle he received was deep and filthy, James trailing biting kisses over his neck and collarbones.  His husband continued trailing rough affection over his skin as he slicked Harry open, rocking fingers into him and massaging him until he was loose and writhing.

“Just fuck me already,” Harry growled, dropping his head back to the desk with a hollow ‘thunk’.

James didn’t seem inclined to comply as he crooked his finger sending Harry’s body into a spasm of pleasure.  It was long moments - perhaps a thousand years? - of James torturing his prostate, teasing with alternating light touches and hard strokes before he finally pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock.

Harry growled in pleasure as his husband sunk into him.  He was so lost in the swirling arousal in his body he failed to notice their audience until James nipped at his scent gland and murmured, “We are being watched, love.”

Arching back Harry saw Eggsy standing in the, now open, doorway.  The omega was naked as the day he was born.  His pale skin was flushed a beautiful pink from neck to straining cock.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned a little louder for Eggsy’s benefit before saying, “Fuck me, husband.”

James thrust hard, slamming their bodies together in a furious pace that had him clenching the edges of the desk in a white-knuckled grip.

“Oh god,” Eggsy groaned, voice a shattered mess of the sleep he’d risen from and arousal.  “Oh my fucking god.”

“Manners, Eggsy,” Harry teased, voice cracking into a pleasured moan as James tilted his hips, shifting to the angle he knew would make his thrusts slam into Harry’s prostate.

“You look so good like this,” James rumbled.  Harry answered, echoing the predatory sound.

“Do you two fucking hear yourselves?  All that fucking dominant growling you’re doing.  ‘S the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Is that so?” James asked with a grin, the edges sharp with teeth.  The sound built low in his husband’s stomach as he continued to take Harry apart, hazel eyes locked with Eggsy.  Harry joined in, instincts making him challenge the territorial sound even as he let James fuck him senseless.

“Fuck… fuck…” Eggsy hissed.  “Please, may I come?”

“Is he touching himself?” Harry asked.

“No, but he’s shaking like a leaf.”

“Delicious,” he sighed.

James ordered, “Come here, boyo.”

Eggsy was trembling as he stumbled into Harry’s vision, the boy’s beautiful cock weeping a trail of precome down the shaft.  Harry’s fingers ghosted across the swollen flesh, gathering some of the fluid and bringing it to his lips.  Watched as Harry licked his hand cleaning, their omega shivering in powerful arousal.  

“Fuck, alpha,” Eggsy gasped, gripping the edges of the desk as he fought for control.

“Look Eggsy,” Harry crooned, “watch my husband fuck me.”

The boy’s blue-green slipped from Harry’s face and down the line of his body before locking where James was piercing him.  “Oh god… oh god…” their omega whimpered.  “Please may I come, sirs? Please…”

James seemed inclined to let him until Harry gave a little shake of his head.  

“You may come,” Harry murmured between broken moans, “if you can do so without touching yourself.”

“Fuck alpha, fucking cruel you are.”

“Such a filthy - ahhhh - filthy boy.”  Harry rose up enough to capture James’ lips, biting roughly at his lover’s mouth in a skilless sweep of tongues.  “Put our boy’s mouth to good use, husband.”

As Harry laid back James guiding Eggsy down, the omega took Harry greedily into his mouth.  Pinned between the heat of Eggsy’s mouth and the merciless thrust of James’ hips Harry was teetering on the edge of his release.

“Husband - “ Harry moaned.

“Come for me, my heart.”  James’ voice was so soft, so tender and Harry managed to unscrew his eyes just to see the look of devotion on the alpha’s features.

“I love you, James Hart,” he whispered, holding out against the impending tide of his release.

“I love you, Harry Hart.”

When Harry came, he saw stars. 

~~~

Eggsy ran for the door at the sound of the bell, leaping out of Harry’s arms despite the sheer bliss of the cuddle he’d been in.  Swinging open the front door, he saw Ryan and Jamal were standing on the step.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Eggsy gasped, trying not to burst into laughter.

His mates both flush, embarrassed as Eggsy takes in the cardigans and button-up shirts.  Eggsy, for his part, was wearing a dark washed jeans and a v-neck.  His skin was covered in bruises, especially over his bond glands but he were too chuffed about the fantastic sex he’d had to care too much about modesty.

“Wanna make a good impression,” Ryan grouses, frowning at Eggsy, “don’t we?”

“Come in,” Eggsy dragged them through the doorway and hauled them up the stairs without pausing to introduce them.  He shouts over his shoulder as he reaches the landing, “My mates showed up looking like wankers, babe!  Gotta put them in some real clothes ‘fore they embarrass me!”

“Oi!” Ryan hissed, pulling his arm out of Eggsy’s grip, “Don’t be a tit!”

“Come one.”  Eggsy managed to corral the two into the master bedroom before diving into the ridiculous closet, most of which was filled with Harry’s clothes.  The man were worse than his mum.  “The trousers aren’t too bad but the shirts come off!” Eggsy ordered as he dug through the dresser his alphas had given him.

“So you living here now, mate?” Jamal asked.

“Mostly.  Yeah, pretty much.  I still got some stuff at Roxy’s but I ain’t actually spent the night there.”

“Maybe you should just move in?  Official like?”

Eggsy stepped out handing Ryan a dark polo and Jamal a matching one in a light blue.  “They ain’t asked me proper.  That would be fucking rude.”

Jamal huffed but took the shirt through to the washroom.  Ryan just stripped right there.  Catching sight of a massive bruise across his ribs, Eggsy’s eyes narrowed.  

“Your da?”

Ryan nodded.  “I erm - We’ve got something to tell ya Eggs - “

“Is this about you two fucking?  ‘Cause I been knowing that, bruv.”

“What?” Ryan asked, mouth agape as Jamal came back out.  

Eggsy ended up with a face full of Jamal’s jumper and by the time he got the fabric off his face, Ryan had schooled his expression.  Jamal was standing close with a protective arm slung around Ryan’s hips.

“I’m an omega, bruv,” Eggsy explained, “I smelled it on you back in June.”

“Why you never say anything?”

“Ain’t my fucking business to pry at shite.  You’d tell me when you were ready.”

Ryan hauled him in for a hug which Eggsy happily returned.  The beta said a bit tearfully, “You’re the fucking guvnor, bruv.”

“The bruises?” Eggsy asked without pulling away.

“Da found out.  Went fucking mental about me being a fag beta.  Been staying at Jamal’s last couple but we gotta find our own place.  With all his sisters ain’t no fucking privacy and I’m gagging for him.”

“Ok, bruvs,” Eggsy pulled back.  “There’s such a thing as too much friendship, yeah?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Like you ain’t been telling us about your fit fucking alphas since day one?”

Eggsy smiled, giving Ryan a gentle punch to the shoulder before hugging Jamal.  “Listen,” he said finally, “let me get you a place?  I know you ain’t wanting charity from no one but you’ve been looking after my flower for me and checking on mum - thanks for that by the way - and there ain’t nothing ever gonna repay you for the piece o’ mind that gives me considering mum still ain’t taking my calls.  But I got the money and once you get on your feet you could take over the payments but you ain’t gotta.  I just want you both safe.”

“We couldn’t ask - “ Jamal began.

“You ain’t askin’,” Eggsy growled in frustration, “I’m offering.”

The betas shared a look between them.  “Fine,” Ryan relented, “but nothing fancy.  And we’re gonna pay you back.”

“You ain’t paying me back a pence.”

“Fine.  But nothing fancy,” Ryan grumbled.

Eggsy grinned.  “You won’t have a pot to piss in.” 

By the time they wandered back downstairs, Roxy had arrived with Maria and Morgana was leaning on the kitchen island chattering at Merlin as he pulled out a roast.  Harry sat calmly at the dining room table, regal as a king.

“Thank fucking god,” Ryan sighed dramatically, “you don’t let Eggsy cook!”

“Hey,” Eggsy groaned, “quit taking the piss.  I can cook.”

“Italian,” Jamal helpfully provided.

Eggsy shot them a withering look.  “Italian is a basic food group.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy squealed, swooping in for a hug.

“Roxy, babe,” Eggsy said with a grin, turning her to face the betas, “these are my best mates: Ryan and Jamal.  Bruvs, this is Roxanne Morton, we work together.”

“You work at the tailors?” Jamal said doubtfully.

“Actually,” Harry cut in, “we work at an agency engaged in clandestine affairs.  Sort of a private MI:6, if you can imagine.”

Ryan snorted, “You’re taking the piss.”

Jamal and Ryan’s gaze darted from face to face as the three women and Eggsy gaped at Harry.  Merlin just regarded his husband with an arched eyebrow, an expression that were practically gobsmacked on the alpha’s calm features.

“Harry?” he said with a note of disapproval.

“You can’t be fucking serious…?” Ryan asked to the silent room.

Jamal said, “Well, babe, it makes sense.  Ain’t getting all that muscle as a tailor.”

“I thought he were going to the fucking gym to impress his alphas not doing… spy shite.”

Harry stood from the dining room table, manoeuvring around the chairs before pulling Eggsy into his arms.  Dropping a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead he explained, “They’re family, love.  Even without your incredible omega nose, I can tell they’re your pack.  Kingsman makes certain allowances for family if they are considered reliable.”

“You got Arthur to agree to an exception?” Merlin asked.

“Arthur,” Harry sighed, “no longer owes me any favours.”

Eggsy turned in Harry’s arms and just looked at him for a moment before asking, “Are you fucking serious, alpha?  You used up your favours for me?”

“I would do anything for you, my love.  Anything.  Name it and it will be done.”

In another life Eggsy might have been embarrassed as he purred into Harry’s neck, blending their scents together.  ‘Cept in the life he were living he were so fucking happy he were fit to burst.

“I can think of something,” Ryan said cheerfully.  “Eggsy wants to move in.”

“Oi!” Eggsy shouted, lunging from Harry’s arms at his mate.  

Ryan weren’t Kingsman trained but Eggsy let him make it to the other end of the table where Maria dodged out of the way in a fit of giggles before taking Ryan to the ground and sitting on him.  

“You wanker!  They’ll ask me when they’re good and ready.”

Harry politely cleared his throat as if his omega tumbling around on the floor with his friend were a common occurrence.  “Ladies, Jamal, may I offer you something to drink?”

Harry takes the orders, bring around an impressive variety of drinks.

Ryan whispers, “So they weren’t taking the piss, you really a spy, bruv?”

“Yeah, man.  ‘S why I’m always running off at the last minute.”

“Aw damn.  I’m gonna owe Jamal like fifty blowjobs for that.”

Eggsy chokes, sputtering on his own saliva.  “What?”

“Yeah,” Ryan sighs, “Jamal and I had a bet.  He said you weren’t no tailor and I said you were either a tailor or a kept boy.  He ain’t guessed ‘spy’ but you ain’t a tailor.”

“I ain’t no rent boy, neither,” Eggsy hissed.

“Not like a  _ ‘rent boy’ _ rent boy,” Ryan groaned as Eggsy helped him up, “just like you got yourself some sugar daddies.”

Jamal sidled over, cuddling up to Ryan’s hip.  They really did make a good fist.  “Babe, stop digging your grave and shut your mouth.”

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed, “probably right, bruv.”

~~~

Harry rolled his eyes but poured eight shots.

“Can’t believe we’re gonna play ‘never have I ever’ with spies,” Jamal squealed, already a bit drunk.  His face was flushed and Ryan leaned a little heavily on his arm.  The betas were happy, even nearly scent blind, Harry could tell.

More interestingly was the flirtation being passed between their three female guests.  It seemed Ms Morton was on the receiving end of not one, but two omegas' attentions.  The lucky woman.

“Ok,” Eggsy groaned, “as the youngest I’m supposed to start.”

“How do you know you’re the youngest?” Maria asked politely.

“‘Cause I were the youngest in my proposal class by six month at least.” James nodded in agreement.  “Doc is older than me.  Ryan may look younger but that is just his baby-face.  So only one could possibly be younger is Morgana but I think she’s probably got a couple years on me.”

“Eighty eight,” Morgana said with a grin.

“Ninety two.”

“Dear god,” James hissed, palming his face.  “I know you’re younger than us but… Do you remember ninety two?” he asked Harry.

“I remember spending half of it in a cave in Azerbaijan,” Harry grunted.

“Never have I ever,” Eggsy cut in, “spent six months in a cave.”

Harry shot Eggsy a dark look, “Is that how you want to play this, my love?”

“Gotta get you drunk somehow, babe,” the omega said with a cheeky wink.

Harry and Merlin both took a shot.

“Never have I ever…” Maria said, her cheeks turning pink, “kissed someone.”

Everyone but Maria tossed back their whiskey before Ryan asked, “Why you ain’t never kissed someone?  Savin’ it for marriage?”

The doc was turning bright red as she said, “I work with soulbonds, anytime I get close to someone I always psyche myself out.  It’s kinda hard wanting to aspire to that and knowing the odds are astronomically low at the same time.”

“You serious, doc?” Eggsy asked gently.  “Ain’t gotta be a soulbond to be love.”

“I know, I know,” she sighs.  “It’s just… I saw my first soulbond display when I was eight… it left an impression.”

“What’s a soulbond display?” Jamal asked.

“You know,” Maria answered gesturing vaguely toward Eggsy, himself and James, “when they glow.”

“For real?  It’s really like in the movies? _ ” _ Ryan gasped.  “Never have I ever glowed.”

Eggsy, Harry and Merlin all tossed back a shot.

“Can I  _ see?!” _ Ryan asked, face bright.

Eggsy blushed.  “‘S real private, bruv.”  The omega looked between his alphas, “Do you two mind?”

Harry matched Merlin’s ‘go on’ gesture.  Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed, the firelight dancing prettily across his skin.  Harry felt the caress along their bond a moment before a new light started dancing beneath Eggsy’s skin, the alpha's bodies echoing it.

“Jesus Christ on a cracker,” Ryan gasped.

Jamal hissed, “Fuck.”

“Wow,” Morgana managed.

Roxy had turned her face away, having seen it more than once.

“Fucking pretty,” Ryan managed after a moment.

“Yeah… it is,” Eggsy gave a weak smile.

“Never have I ever,” Jamal declared, breaking the gentle tension, “slept with a bird.”

Harry, Ryan and the three women all drink.

Eggsy and James exchanged smiling expressions.  “Really, alpha?” Eggsy asked.

“Not attracted to women.”

“Me neither.  Except for Roxy.  Roxy’s fit.”

Harry growled low in his ear.  “If I wasn’t entirely certain you were joking I would have to kill our dear Lancelot and make sure the body was never found.”

~~~

It was early in the morning when Eggsy was carried to his alpha’s bed, all three of them far more pissed than the others save Roxanne.  Turned out the four of them had done quite a bit of spy-related things the others had not.  

Jamal and Ryan had taken the guest room at the end of the hall.  Harry bidding them pleasant dreams and adding a pointed, ‘You may stay for as long as you wish,’ his eyes lingering a little too long where Ryan guarded his ribs.

Roxanne, Morgana and Maria were sharing the king in the downstairs guest room.  Harry wondered if Maria might pluck up the courage to have her first kiss.

As he and his husband tucked their boy between them Harry nuzzled at his neck.  “Eggsy, my love?”

“Yeah alpha?” the omega murmured, words already blurry with drink and now, sleep.

“Will you move in?”

“Yeah?” he sighed, brightly.

“We thought you weren’t ready, boyo,” James provided, kissing Eggsy’s other side.  

Most nights they slept with Eggsy between them, the boy feeling safest between their bodies.

“We didn’t want to rush you,” Harry agreed.

“Wanna… wanna move in.  Ask me in the morning.”  Eggsy was quiet for a long time, so long Harry believed him asleep.  “Don’t forget.  Ask me in the morning.”

“Hush, boyo,” James soothed, “we won’t forget.”


	19. In Your Hart Shall Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for consensual dubcon? It's really lightly dubcon but I warn you, regardless. Also homophobic language from a bad guy.
> 
> Also, I apologise for it taking three whole days to write this! My wife infected me with some sort of horrendous plague, between that and my own sleeping issues it was hard to even see straight! Your lovely comments shall sustain me through these dark times :)

Eggsy woke up midway through a toe-curling orgasm, Merlin’s amazing cock already pistoning inside him while Harry stroked him gently, cock spurting over his hand.

“Yes, fuck, alphas,” Eggsy moaned, rocking back into the thrust.  

He’d asked them to do this, but the way the fantasy made them shift uncomfortably while they said things like ‘trigger’ and ‘consent’ he didn’t actually think they'd go through with it.

“You were moaning like such a slag this morning,” Merlin murmured in his ear, “you better have been dreaming about us.”

Eggsy tried to grasp the ends of the dream that had flown out of his mind with the reality of being fucked senseless.  “I think so.  Usually do.”

“Is that so?” Harry purred happily.

“Always dreamin’ about the two of you.  Even before… wanted it so bad.”

“Does that mean,” Harry sighed as Eggsy finally got a hand on his cock, “that you’d still like to move in?”

“Yes!  Yes, please alphas,” Eggsy cried as the previous night trickled through his mind.  “Oh god, I’m gonna get Ryan the nicest place.  That fucking meddler.”

The slide of Merlin’s cock was perfection, filling him and making his body shiver with pleasure as he climbed toward a second release.

“Such a good boy,” Merlin said, voice rough with arousal, “I can’t wait to knot you properly, tie our bodies together.  Claim my sweet omega.”

“Fuck, James, fuck,” Eggsy gasped.  His alpha’s hand circled his throat, cradling his neck but not squeezing.  If Eggsy had been in his right mind he might’ve thought it strange that his alpha’s hand on his throat made him feel so fucking  _ safe _ but it did… like when he put his life in their hands there weren’t any place better.

He were too far gone for those kind of thoughts, drifting on waves of pleasure as he were pinned between the strength of his men.

Merlin fucked Eggsy through another orgasm before reaching his own.  Harry took over then, pinning him down roughly and bringing Eggsy over a third time, the omega a sobbing pleasured mess in his arms.

“Was that everything you wanted, my darling?” Harry asked, petting Eggsy’s hair as Merlin laid half atop him in a protective shield.

“More… you two are so fucking brill.”

Eggsy was wrecked, filthy with come and slick and blissed beyond complex thoughts.  In the hazy stupor and the constant buzz of  _ safe, you are safe _ Eggsy thoughts landed on one thing… taking their bond bites.  He wanted it.  Fuck the law.  Fuck the world.  He was gonna be theirs, needed it more than breathing.

Before he could voice those thoughts Harry said, “I know you and I rarely need it, Eggsy, but you do have a safeword, don’t you?”

Merlin sniggered against his waist, sliding from the bed in a tactical retreat.

“What is so funny?”

“It’s… erm… it’s ‘Mr Pickles’,” Eggsy said before launching himself from the bed.

Harry was too quick, catching him at the edge and hauling him back.  “And you think that’s funny, do you?”  Despite the steel in Harry’s voice, Eggsy could feel the amusement through the bond.

The sudden sting on his backside made Eggsy moan even as he whinged, “It was the first thing I thought of…!  Help!  Alpha!”

“Oh no, boyo,” Merlin chuckled fondly, “You brought this one on yourself.”

Eggsy was put over Harry’s knee and the alpha gave him a dozen hard swats, pausing only when a wanton moan broke from Eggsy’s lips.  “Eggsy,” Harry gasped, wrenching the omega’s head back by his hair until he could see Eggsy’s face shattered with arousal, “you are insatiable.”

“Yes alpha,” Eggsy agreed, voice blurry, “proper slag for you, babe.”

“I am far too old to keep up with you.”

“Keep up with me just fine,” Eggsy murmured, rocking his belly down to highlight Harry’s burgeoning erection.

“That,” Harry groaned as Eggsy wriggled free only to straddle him, “should not be possible.”

Eggsy bent to nuzzle at his neck, their cocks brushing together and tearing simultaneous moans from their lips.  “You telling me you ain’t been taking little blue pills, alpha?”

“I considered it but, no, I am not.”

“Really?” Eggsy said, face lighting in joy.  “Maybe I’m just that much of a turn on, yeah?”

“Oh, you are that.  But there are still physical limits to a man my age.”

“Ain’t seeing any from where I am.”

“Indeed,” Harry half-heartedly agreed, his ruminations broken by his own moaning as Eggsy lowered himself onto Harry’s cock.  

Eggsy rode his alpha in a mindless haze of pleasure, hips rocking languidly, head tipped back.  The scrape of Harry’s thighs on Eggsy’s heated arse mingled the sweet pleasure of having his alpha again with a frisson of pain.

“I love you, Eggsy Unwin,” Harry said softly between their sighs of pleasure.

Eggsy blinked his eyes, realising there were happy tears sliding down his cheeks.  He smiled when he saw Merlin looming over him.  “I love you too,” he said to them both, nuzzling into Merlin’s palm as he brushed away the tears, “make me so fucking happy.  Never felt this happy, this safe.”

“I love you, boyo.  It is the greatest gift being your alpha.”

Merlin held him even as he rode Harry to another release, half collapsing into the alpha’s arms as the orgasm tore through him.  Strong hands lifted him, carried him through to the bath.  He moaned as they lowered him between them in the hot water, still floating on a happy daze.

“Alphas?” Eggsy said sleepily, rising from his post-orgasmic haze only enough to enjoy the jetting water and the heat seeping into his sex-sore muscles.

“Yes, my love?” Harry said near his right ear, nuzzling at his scent gland.

“I’m yours.  Always been.”

Eggsy stomach had no sense of timing, growling right in the middle of their moment.  

“Come on, boyo,” Merlin said, sniggering only a little, “let's get you cleaned up and fed.”

An hour later he’s seated at the kitchen island, a mug of tea in his hand with way more sugar than either of his alphas approved of, still a little hazy and loose from sex.  JB was sleeping in a patch of sunlight on the kitchen floor, Roxy having brought him home with her the night before.

“Shouldn’t I be cookin’?” Eggsy asked.

“Oh?” Merlin said around the song he was humming low in his throat.  The house was filling with the smell of pancakes and bacon, Harry at the end cutting the stems off strawberries and honeydew out of the rind.

“I’m the omega… ain’t I supposed to be takin’ care of you?”

“Did you know, my darling,” Harry cut in before Merlin could answer, “that in the oldest days a powerful omega formed a pack?  Not alphas.  Societies built around strongest omegas.  The purpose of alphas was not to lead but to guard, to obey their Pack Leader first, their personal omega second, and lay down their lives if need be.  Of course, the omega had to be worthy of such sacrifice, but when they were…  We have forgotten the strength of your kind and are lesser for it.”

“They don’t teach that in class,” Eggsy said incredulously.

“Of course not, the history books are written almost exclusively by alphas and men.  White men.  Why would they extol the strength of anything or anyone but themselves?  Omegas kept unity amongst the aggressions of their pack, tended and protected the weakest and, in their role as Pack Leader they were the fiercest of warriors.  A feral omega is far more dangerous than a dozen alphas.”

“I wish.  Ain’t never won a fight against an alpha until I became a Kingsman,” Eggsy murmured, swallowing down the last of his tea.  Merlin, unbidden, placed a new hot cup in front of him.

“You - “ 

Jamal and Ryan stumbled into the kitchen, cutting off whatever Harry might have said.  The alpha rose from his chair, dropping an affectionate kiss on Eggsy’s head before offering the seat to the betas.  “Sit gentlemen, breakfast will be ready soon enough.”

“Yeah?” Ryan beamed, “Aces, bruv.”

After a moment Jamal turned to Eggsy and asked, “You gonna see your mum, today?”

“Yeah, headed out after breakfast.  Gotta run a few errands but we could share a cab over.  Gonna look at flats for you two, don’t think I forgot.”

“When I said,” Harry interjected, “that you two were welcome to stay as long as you wished were you too intoxicated to hear it?  Because I can repeat the invitation if necessary.”

Jamal and Ryan’s gazes darted nervously between the alpha and Eggsy.  Jamal finally croaked, “We couldn’t do that, guv.  Don’t wanna impose.”

“Hardly an imposition.”

“We ain’t gonna freeload.”

“I refuse to send you back to whoever harmed you, Ryan,” Harry said firmly, a hard glint in his eye.

“Oh,” the beta cried softly, swallowing, “s’ok, yeah?  It were me da and I’m staying with Jamal and his, now.”

“Come on, bruvs,” Eggsy cajoled, “think of it, yeah?  Staying together?  Sounds pretty awesome.”

Ryan shot back, “Yeah, ‘cept we will be stepping all over your nesting, bruv.”

“I may have a solution,” Merlin said gently, setting plates in front of the betas and his omega.  He poured juice for the three young men before continuing.  “For security reasons I own the homes on either side of this one.  They’re sitting empty right now.  If you wished, one could be yours.”

Eggsy was vibrating in his seat with glee.  “Come one, bruvs, say ‘yes’.”

“It’s too much,” Ryan hissed, Jamal quickly agreeing with a nod.

“How is it too much when it ain’t costing anyone nothin’?”

“Think on it,” Merlin said before Eggsy could continue to wheedle.  “Eggsy, love, come here.”

He hopped down, letting Merlin tug him off to the side.  “Yeah, babe?”

“Softly,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin encouraged gently, “Go softly.  They’re proud men.  If your positions were reversed would you accept the gift so easily?”

“No.  You’re right,” Eggsy sighed, letting Merlin wrap him in a hug.  “Just want them out of the estates.  Close.  Safe.”

“Harry and I will help you but we’ve got to move slow or they will dig in their heels, boyo, and no one made the better for it.”

Eggsy whispered, “Thanks,” nuzzling into his jumper.

“For what,  _ barra _ ?”

“Just… just everything.”

Merlin chuckled, holding their omega.  “Then you are welcome… for everything.”

“Ladies,” Harry said warmly behind them, “good morning!”

~~~

“Hello, Mr Bradbury,” Harry said pleasantly, leaning on the Rainmaker on the third floor of the council estate block.  Ryan’s father was little to look at, an older beta aged too quickly with drink.  His nose had been shattered more than once and he had a sneer twisting on his face as he looked Harry up and down disdainfully under heavy brows.

“Whatever you’re selling, ain’t wantin’ any.  Stupid git.  Tryin’ to scam people ain’t what got nuffin’?”

“Ah, no.  I apologise for the confusion,” Harry sighed, long-suffering as he jammed the tip of his umbrella in the jam to keep the man from closing the door.  “I’m here regarding your son.”

The beta scoffed.  “‘Course you are.  You a john?  I ain’t responsible it that cocksucker stiffed you.”

Harry felt the shift of his muscles, liquid and predatory into a territory display.

The beta’s eyes widened, shocked.  “You fucking ‘im?”

Harry stepped through the door, forcing the man back.  It was easy to pin the beta to the, now closed, exterior door.  Harry’s hand gripped Ryan’s father’s neck tightly, squeezing enough that the man might shut up.

“No.  I am, however, a concerned party.  I am giving you the only warning you will ever receive:  If you raise a hand to your son ever again then you better make peace with your God.  If I do not find you, my mates will.  Pray it is me that claims your miserable life, while I may kill you slowly, my husband will destroy what little you hold dear and then kill you.  And my omega?  He won’t kill you at all, just let you wallow in the misery of your own destruction.”

Harry tossed the man easily across the room, the beta sprawling out on the floor of the lounge.

As he went to leave, hand poised on the door handle the beta mumbled, “Knew you were a fag.”

Harry didn’t even pause as he spun, using the stunning bullets on the Rainmaker to knock the bastard unconscious.  

Stepping into the midday sun a familiar voice cried, “Alpha?”

Harry tensed, before forcing his muscles into a more relaxed posed.  “Eggsy, my darling,” he purred.

When he turned he expected Eggsy to be worked up with indignant rage but the boy was giving him a cheeky grin.  “You kill ‘im, alpha?”

“No.  I merely cautioned him against laying hands on Ryan ever again.”

Eggsy stepped into his arms, squeezing him happily.  “You  _ alphas _ ,” he sighed, more fond than upset.

Harry carded Eggsy’s hair out of away from his forehead, pleased to see him wearing one of the suits Harry and James had chosen for him.  “Ryan is part of our pack now, my protection extends to him as well.”

“Merlin know you’re here?”

Harry leaned over the rail, eyes settling on the Kingsman taxi sitting idle in a space with a familiar set of tanned hands gripping the wheel.

“Both of you?  Really?  Don’t you think it’s a bit overkill, babe?”

Harry chuckled, guiding Eggsy away from the Bradbury’s door and down the steps.  “If the conversation had gone differently I may have needed my husband’s help to dispose of an inconvenience.”

“You two are a nightmare,” Eggsy giggled, sliding into the backseat as Harry settled in the passenger’s.

“We’ve been caught out?” James said, peering at Eggsy in the rearview.

“I ain’t mad, alpha.  Was about to come do that myself.  ‘Course Greg ain’t never been scared of me so this was probably better.”

“Which just shows,” Harry said, “that he’s more of an idiot than I originally believed.”

James reached over the back of Harry’s seat and patted Eggsy’s knee.  

“Now drop me at my mum’s.  Since you came all the way out here might as well meet her.”

~~~

“You two are stayin’ in the car till I’m sure Dean ain’t here,” Eggsy said firmly.  He hadn’t talked about Dean with his alphas, not in any detail.  He got the sense they were waiting for him to dredge it up.  Didn’t mean that they didn’t kinda know he was an abusive bastard.  Hell, Harry had heard him go off the first day they’d met.

So yeah, keeping them and Dean apart was high on his list.  Otherwise, he might actually end up dumping a body today, or as Harry said, ‘an inconvenience’.  Who the fuck knew what that would do to his mum, hopped up on Oz?  Which were another thing he hadn’t mentioned.  He hadn’t said much of anything about his fucked up family life, something he were gonna have to fix, soon.

“We aren’t leaving you with him,” Harry said sharply.

“I can handle Dean fucking Baker.  Listen, babe,” Eggsy continued stepping from the car and grateful when Merlin stepped out to meet him, Harry coming around the bonnet and leaning on the heated metal.  “Dean has got my mum addiction to Oz.”

“What is that?” Harry asked gently.  From Merlin’s tight expression, Eggsy was pretty certain the alpha already knew.

“Street drug, real nasty.  Ain’t do shite to the alphas what take it, but their omegas?  Omegas don’t even have to take it.  They absorb it during the normal daily pheromone exchange.  Makes them addicted to their alpha, more than the usual.  Omegas don’t just get sick when their Oz-jacked-alphas leave, they die.  They can use it to fuck wit your head, scramble up the shite between your ears and make you think things, obey things you wouldn’t do normal.  Worst of all is you don’t even need to be bite bonded for that shite to work, a prelimnary scent bond works, not as good, but it works.  Alphas can get their omegas they’re casually dating all ‘round the twist.  Last time I were here my mum started saying god awful shite to me ‘cause I couldn’t stuff it and pretend Dean Baker is a good man.  I know,  _ I know _ them things were Dean’s words in her mouth.  You hear someone say that stuff to me I know you two, especially Harry, you’re gonna get all protective and this cannot escalate that way.”

Harry sighed heavily, dragging Eggsy into his arms.  Harry murmured against his neck, “I won’t come in unless you ask but I’m begging you to let us stay nearby.  I don’t like the idea of you alone with the kind of man who’d drug his own omega.”

“Me either,  _ barra _ .”

Eggsy shot a look at Merlin and, for the first time, his shoulders are tucked high and tight in a protective display.  That more than anything had him croaking, “Yeah, um… Yeah, you can just… stay in the car.  End of the block unless I call with my phone or the bond.”

Eggsy watched his lovers pull out before he took the stairs two at a time.  After his fifth knock, he went down a floor and tapped on Mrs Pabashandra’s flat.  When she answered there was a familiar little girl on her hip.

“Hey Ms Daisy,” he crooned, the toddler reaching for him immediately.  “Hey Mrs P, where’s mum?”

“I don’t know, darling.  She dropped Daisy off this morning, said she needed to do a few errands but she’s been gone almost six hours.”

Shite.

“Eggy!” Daisy shouted gleefully, grabbing onto his Kingsman glasses.

“I was about to call you or those nice friends of yours, Jamal and Ryan?  They’ve been coming around taking good care of your girls.  And look at you!  All dressed nice.”  She dropped her lilting voice to nearly a whisper, “Are you going to a funeral, lovie?”

“No, Mrs P.  I work as a tailor now.  It’s kinda the uniform?”

“Oh!  Well, that’s nice!  Good to see you getting out of this place, yes? Yes.”

“You mind if I take her?  I’ll call mum and let her know.”

“Of course not, she’s been missing you.  Every day it is ‘where Eggy?’  Can’t keep you two apart.”

“Thanks Mrs P.”  He took the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder, not surprised when the call went to voicemail.  He left one and then shot Michelle a text as well.  “Want to go to the park, flower?”

“Parr?” she asked, gleeful as she bashed the side of his head with his glasses.

“Gonna be a proper lady today?  I want you to meet my alphas.”

Daisy tilted her blonde curls at the question but didn’t answer.  He let himself into their mum’s flat and got her car seat, dragging the lot downstairs after tugging gently on the bond.  He didn’t have enough hands to call them with Daisy and all her things hanging off him.

The taxi pulled into the lot faster than was strictly necessary but, at seeing Eggsy standing with Daisy on his hips, Merlin slowed down.  His sister had her face buried in his neck, scenting him.  He hadn’t held her for more than a moment since he’d bonded, she was probably learning his new smell.

“And who is this angel?” Harry asked sweetly, petting her blonde locks before taking the car seat and bending to strap it in.

“Daisy, want you to meet my alphas.  Can you say Harry?” he asked as he pointed to Harry.  

The alpha finished buckling in the seat and drew close enough he could kiss her hand.  “Princess Daisy.”

“Me priwncess!” she declared.

“My lady,” he bowed solemnly.

“Hawwy,” she giggled, reaching for the man.

Harry caught her plucking her into his arms, she buried her face in his neck and scented him.  “I think she’s going to be an omega,” Harry mused as he let her breathe him in.  “Already thoroughly scenting people at such a young age.”

“God, I hope not,” Eggsy sighed.

“Oh?”

“I ain’t loathing myself or anything it just… it ain’t easy.  I want her life to be easy.  But, if she is then I’ll protect her.  Ain’t nobody touching my flower ain’t got her permission.”

“Eggsy…” Harry reached out, despite his arms being full and tried to comfort him.

Eggsy stepped back, pushing away the memories of his first heat. “‘S fine, yeah?  It’s nothing.”

Harry gave him a frown that said he doubted it but then Daisy was looking Merlin over and he was introducing himself. “I’m Merlin, Princess Daisy.”

Her head perked at his unfamiliar accent before she reached for him too, scenting him thoroughly while Eggsy stashed her diaper bag on the floor boards.

“Shall we take our new friends to the park, flower?” Eggsy asked as she flung herself back into his arms.  She’d make them pass her around all afternoon if they let her.

“Ice Cwream!”

“Maybe after, Daisy-cakes.”

Turned out his sister had excellent taste in men because she weren’t at the park five minutes then she had both the alphas chasing after her.  Merlin, at some point became ‘Lin’ and Harry was still ‘Hawwy’.  She always came darting back to Eggsy where he sat perched on a nearby bench as he let his alphas get to know Daisy.  Christ, he loved her.

He’d missed her so damn much during Kingsman training and after, when his mum weren’t talking to him.  Seeing how good his alphas were with her made something go soft in him.  

“Hawwy up!” she demanded.  The alpha complied, lifting her to the top of the play structure where she immediately went down the slide into Merlin’s waiting arms.  She giggled and let him snuggle her for a moment before darting back to Harry and repeating the process.

It was nearing dinner time when his mother appeared, stumbling out of a taxi and paying the man in a rush.  

“Mum?’ Eggsy said, turning from the impromptu game of chase his alphas and Daisy had undertaken.  Michelle didn’t look good.  Eggsy couldn’t tell what it was but she looked sallow, drawn and sickly.  She wasn’t injured, not outwardly, but it looked like she was in the middle of a prolonged illness.  

He were so focused on his mother in distress he didn’t even see Rottie’s car pull up, Dean and his pack spilling out.

“Omega!” Dean shouted across the mostly abandoned park.  

The sun had set quickly and the streetlights were starting to blink on.

Eggsy put himself between his mother and the advancing men.

“Oh, Muggsy,” Dean growled.  "Trying to take my omega?"  It only took three loping strides for the the alpha to cover the distance and take Eggsy to the ground, snapping at his neck.

Eggsy felt a surge of anger through the bond before the weight came off of him.  Scrambling to his feet, Eggsy saw Merlin with Dean pinned beneath him, a knife at his step-father’s jugular.  

Cold fear swept through him as he restrained his own mother from his alpha. 

_ Someone was going to die. _

Eggsy spun, blocking his mother’s vision from her alpha and said the only thing he thought could break through the fear of losing her bond-mate and the Oz, “Protect Daisy.”

He heard her broken whimper, the sound of an omega forced to choose between alpha and child.  He hoped she could break through but there was no time.  Eggsy left her to decide, hoping he hadn’t sealed his own mother’s death certificate.

Crossing to Merlin’s side, Eggsy knelt beside the two men still locked in a battle of wills even if his alpha had easily won the contest of strength.  He wrapped his hand around the one pressing a knife to Dean’s throat but didn’t pull back, just resting it there, soothing.  

“If you kill him, alpha.  You’ll be killing my mum.”

The growl that tore loose from Merlin’s throat was dangerously feral.

“Please, alpha.  She’s part of our pack.  We protect our pack.”

“Husband,” Harry said, flanking Merlin’s other side and keeping Dean’s boys back by the sheer force of his territorial display.  “Listen to our boy.  I want his blood as much as you, but his life is not worth the mother’s.”

Merlin shuddered, as if coming up from deep water before rising and stepping back.

“Get out of here, Dean,” Eggsy said, more calmly than he felt.

“My omega - “

“Get out of here,” Eggsy warned again, “while you still can.”


	20. Healing, One Hart at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of past childhood sexual assault and brief dubcon.
> 
> This chapter is extra long but I just could not cut it down! I hope you all love it. I only cried a little while writing it... Also, over a hundred bookmarks?? Welcome, everyone! Come say 'hi' in the comments! Your feedback, concrit and praise always welcome! In fact, it sustains me! Feel free to share your fan theories as well!

Michelle came home with them that night.  James was still shaky after skimming the edge of a feral state and the ride back to theirs was filled with silence.  Eggsy sat in the rear with his mother and sister, comforting the older omega with his presence.

“Stop at the shops, alpha,” Eggsy said as they passed through a commercial district.  “Daisy is gonna need a few things.”

“Of course, my darling.”

Harry did as asked.  James, still edgy and overprotective brooked no argument when he followed Eggsy into the bright fluorescent lights.

“So,” Michelle said carefully, “Harry, right?  You’re the one - “

“Who delivered news of Lee’s death to you, yes.”

“And now you and my son?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, meeting her eyes gently through the rearview mirror.

“Ain’t it enough,” she hissed, mindful of Daisy sleeping in her car seat, “you take his Da from us?  Now I gotta worry about you takin’ him too?”

He shook his head ruefully, the lie coming easily to his lips, “I’m a tailor now.”

“Bull shite.  I ain’t sure what you are but you ain’t no damn tailor.”  She sighed heavily, “I don’t suppose you can tell me the truth?”

“No,” And he was truly regretful when he said it, “Your addiction to Oz… the man you call husband… you are the definition of a security risk.”

“Thank you,” she said, her sincerity shocking Harry.

“For what?”

“Being honest.”  Michelle looked weary, far more tired than she should.  “What do you want with him, anyway? You got yourself a husband.  Ain’t needing my son to warm your bed.”

Harry wanted to object to how crudely she summed up their relationship but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.  She didn’t think well of him and he’d, thus far, given her no reason to do so. What he could give her was the truth.  “I love him. He’s an exceptional young man - “

“That’s the point though, ain’t it?  He’s _young_ , young enough to be your son.  You bond bite him - he could die when you die.  You really that selfish?”

Harry knew how to hide pain - physical, emotional - but that didn’t stop the shudder her words sent through him.  He didn’t want to tell her about the soulbond, that was Eggsy’s to tell, but she deserved to know. Despite his reservations, he said, “We are soulbound - he and Merlin and myself.”

“Gobshite.  Utter crap. Ain’t no such thing as a th - “

Eggsy returning had Michelle clamping her mouth shut and Harry was happy to let the subject drop.

Daisy awoke, as kids are want to do, when Eggsy was carrying her up the front steps.  Fussy from exertion, hunger and no doubt, scenting the agitation amongst the adults.

“May I?’ Harry asked, holding his arms out for the child.  Eggsy nodded and went to pass her but Harry looked to Michelle for permission as well.  

At her indulgence he took Daisy, folding her into arms though her wails could deafen lesser men and wrapped his scent around her, changing it to project calm.  “Shhh, princess,” he soothed, “shhh. All is well. Be calm.”

Michelle eyed him warily at the sudden shift of his scent but said nothing as Daisy settled, rubbing at her eyes.

“She’s probably hungry,” Michelle said.

James offered, “I’ll make her something.  Order something in for the rest of us.”

“I’m not - ” Michelle said softly.  “I'm just tired.”

“Come on, mum.  I’ll get you settled.”

The woman lingered even as Eggsy tried to tug her up the stairs.

“Mum,” he sighed, “I trust them.  Ok? They’ll protect her.”

“With our lives, if need be,” James swore, tilting his head in a gesture of submission and respect.

“All right,” Michelle sighed and let herself be led upstairs.

“Think the wee lass would like a toasted cheese?”

Harry wrapped himself around his husband as he watched the sandwich warm, the girl still snuggled on his hip.  He’d tried to put her down but she firmly refused. “Are you all right?”

James sighed, “I don’t like going feral.  It disturbs me.”

“I know, my love.  You like control too much to embrace it.”

They stood in quiet solidarity until the meal was finished, Harry taking it through to the table and cutting it into bite-sized squares.  Daisy munched happily, chattering away and squealing in delight when they let JB in from the garden and the pug danced around her chair before settling down beneath it.

James ordered Thai because it was Eggsy’s favourite.  It was a long time before their omega joined them, the food already delivered and being unboxed when he stumbled into the dining room.

“Eggy!” Daisy announced brightly.

 _“Barra,”_ James breathed, seeing the distress on the omega’s face.  They fell into an embrace, taking and giving comfort. “How is she?”

“She needs a doctor if there’s any chance…”

“I’ll call Maria in the morning,” Harry said gently, plating for both his mates and adding some cut fruit he’d retrieved to Daisy’s nearly empty plate.

“Yeah… That’s good… thanks.”

“Of course.  Come eat, my darling.”

“Can I,” Eggsy began, the words soft and stumbling, “Can I kneel for you?  Please.”

“Yes,” Harry said, rounding the table to join their embrace, “always.”

Dinner was exhausting in its own way, seeing Eggsy in such distress made them both agitated.  If it weren’t for Daisy’s oblivious happy chatter no doubt they would have fallen even further in their mood.  Eggsy didn’t eat nearly enough. But, then again, neither did he or his husband. Most of the food packed away for later.

They let Eggsy get Daisy ready for bed, taking the little one through to lie with Michelle.  By the time their boy returned he was a wrecked shell of himself, stress and exhaustion writ on his features.

 _“Barra,”_ James murmured, pulling Eggsy against his bare chest.  Their omega buried his face against the alpha’s warm skin, shuddering in some deep emotion Harry couldn’t read from his body nor discern from the tumult radiating from Eggsy’s bond.  “Come to bed, love. Whatever it is can wait for the morning.”

~~~

Eggsy were having that dream… that memory.  Dean holding him down, pressing him into the mattress until he couldn’t see, couldn’t fucking breathe.  His whole world narrowed to the alpha on top of him - using him - taking from him - the blinding pain of a cock too big for his narrow hips, the graze of teeth at his neck, and dread that Dean was going to force a bond.  Eggsy would never be free again.

He rocketed awake, terror scrabbling at his chest as he fought his way out of a tangle of arms and fabric.  It wasn’t until he felt cold tiles beneath his feet that he realised he’d fled, locking himself in the bath.  

The murky darkness tried to swallow him back down into the memory; Eggsy punched on the light.

“Eggsy - “ Harry… Harry Hart… his alpha.  The recognition was slow, his mind a chaos of grinding gears stuck on a decade before.

“Eggsy,” the alpha soothed, voice so close he must have pressed himself against the door, “will you talk to me, my darling?”

“Nightmare,” he managed.  It was more than he wanted, more than he felt capable of saying but he knew he was frightening them and he wanted to soothe it.

He felt comfort and warmth through the bond from James, Harry following soon after and his chest lit up, glittered with golden motes.

“Will you come out?” James asked, his voice carefully neutral.  “Let us comfort you?”

The idea of having alphas touch him, even his own sent a shudder of revulsion so powerful through him that he felt them recoil along the bond.  The light in his chest flickered out.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy sobbed softly into the empty room.

“It’s alright, my darling,” Harry said.  Eggsy didn’t believe him.

He went as close as he dared, sliding down the locked door and curling into himself.  The tears weren’t unexpected, though unwelcome. “I’m so fucking broken, Harry. I don’t know why youse want me, I ain’t worth the dirt on your shoes.”

It was James who answered, “You are, _barra_.  You are so powerful, so incredible.”

“Listen to James, my love.  He speaks the truth.”

Eggsy shook his head, an instinctual denial even though they couldn’t see it.  “I ain’t never been worth nothing. Ain’t worth kindness or respect. Ain’t nothing but gutter trash, swear down.  Ain’t worth proper love… not from you… not from anyone.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure when he began rocking himself, the rattle of the door making him aware of the motion.

“Eggsy,” Harry sounded desperate, felt desperate through the bond, “unlock the door.  We won’t touch you if that’s what you want but please… please, my love…”

Eggsy warred with himself for a long time before he flipped the lock, shuffling back when they cracked the door open.  “I’m gonna go sit on the bed,” Eggsy announced with more certainty that he felt and was surprised when the alphas parted to let him pass.

He curled up on the end of the bed, staring into the flames of the fireplace until they burned his eyes.  His alphas moved slowly before they both came near, not touching as the slid to the floor, backs pressed against the footboard.  He saw Harry reach and take Merlin’s hand.

At some point, Eggsy just started talking, babbling really, “I were fourteen.  Mum got sick… really sick and ended up in hospital needing fluids and such. I guess it were the stress of being alone with Dean all the time; guess I never realised how much Mum shielded me from his temper until then.  My heat came but I didn’t know… I didn’t fucking recognise the symptoms early enough to get myself to a heat room.  I just weren’t feeling good so I ditched school and went back home, curled up in my own bed.

“Dean came home, pissed if I ever seen him, and scented it straight away.  On me fast as anything. He imprinted me right off, told me that he’d done it, that I were gonna take his cock or die.  I wanted to die. I were so fucking scared. He were so much bigger then. Twice me size, easy.  He didn’t fuck me, then.  He waited. Told me I was gonna beg for his knot.  And I did,” Eggsy words broke apart in a sob, “I fucking did.  I don’t even know how long I held out for… But I was gagging for it by the end.  It _hurt_.  Nearly tore me in two but I still begged for it, over and over…

“I don’t know if he were planning on bonding me, my heat was fading but there was still time.  ‘Cept my Mum checked herself out of hospital, came home early. I don’t know what Dean told her… I know she could smell the heat on me.  I ain’t never told her the truth.”

“Why not?” Harry asked when Eggsy didn’t continue.

“‘Cause it were Dean Baker and his drugs or whoring to keep the lights on.  I weren’t gonna see my Mum sucking cock for a fiver, do it myself first. If she’d known… I think she would have left him.  I thought about telling her, after the marines. But, then she got pregnant and needed his pheromones to stabilise the baby.”

“And now?”

“What would be the fucking point of that?  To guilt her? To make her feel like a shite mom for not protecting me?  Fuck that.” Eggsy sighed. He wanted to slip over the side, to curl in their arms but he didn’t feel welcome.  “Should’ve plunged a knife into his fucking eye and let the Heat Exhaustion take me. Better than being an omega whore for the likes of Dean fucking Baker.  Went to the clinic after, got emergency contraceptives so I didn’t get up the duff.  So now you know.  Big secret and all.  So I’ll just… I’ll just go…”

Eggsy slipped from the bed, ready to throw on his clothes and go stay down the hall with his Mum until the morning, then he’d get them a place.  No way his alphas wanted trash like him.

“Eggsy, my love,” Harry said, voice so close he must be standing a hair’s breadth over Eggsy’s shoulder.  “Stay. Please, stay.”

“You don’t understand...” he said, forcing himself into his shirt despite every cell in his body screaming to just fucking stop.  His vision was swimming even as Merlin stepped in front of him, not blocking more… protecting; standing between Eggsy and the world that hurt him.  “I’m poisoned. Dean put it in me so young and so deep I ain’t never getting it out. All it took was his fucking hands on me and I’m right back there.  Ain’t a Kingsman. Ain’t your omega. I’m just little ‘Muggsy’ again… weak… pathetic. Don’t matter that it is covered in scars, it’s still eating me alive.  If I stay - If you keep me... I’ll ruin this too. Everything I touch turns to ash. Everything I love goes away.

“I thought,” he sobbed, “I thought having the soulbond would make it better.  Would fix me. Would make me feel fucking safe for one goddamn minute of my fucking life.  And I did… maybe…? But then it gets like this and I wonder if it is real… if any of it is real.  Fuck, I thought I was getting better, doing better. You ain’t gotta deal with the shite Dean Baker put in me… shouldn’t have to.”

Eggsy stopped, considered reaching for his trousers but couldn’t muster the energy to bend for them.  He thought about just walking out, wouldn’t be the first time his Mum had seen him in just his pants. But, he just stood there, frozen, heaving broken sobs through his mouth and curling his fists into air.

Very slowly Merlin said, “I’m going to touch you now, _barra_.”

It weren’t really a question, but he knew if he objected then Merlin would stop.  He didn’t object.

The warmth, the pressure of his alpha’s arms wrapping around him took some of the emotion out of him.  Despite the tears and snot on his face, Merlin guided him to his scent gland - not that he could scent much all stopped up - Eggsy gratefully hid his face there.

“Now me,” Harry said.  Even though it weren’t a question neither Eggsy managed to nod, to agree.

Harry’s touch was just as perfect, just as calming and Eggsy went a bit too lax or must have ‘cause next thing he knew, Merlin was lifting him and carrying him to the bed.  He ended up cradled between them, still buried in Merlin’s neck but Harry was sitting behind him and they made a weird sort of V on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to speak,” Harry said as his hands rubbed slow consistent patterns up Eggsy’s arms, cheek pressed to Eggsy’s shoulder, “and I want you to listen.  Can you do that? No words until we say?”

Eggsy nodded, not entirely sure he could speak if asked.  His words seemed to have run their course.

“What that man did to you was beyond unconscionable.  That you survived… that you became strong, despite or perhaps _because_ of what he did to you.  That is a testament to how incredible you are, how you will always rise above.  You are a _survivor_.  I know right now you feel weak like you are breaking apart.  We are here for you, my darling. We aren’t leaving. Don’t run.  Not here. Not now. You’re safe.”

“You are ours, and we, yours,” Merlin murmured, taking up the thread of Harry’s thoughts.  “No one will take you from us. We love you just as much now as we did before. We’re all a bit broken, _boyo_ .  Grief made Harry an overprotective idiot.  My parents made me a controlling bastard.” His alpha tugged his head gently, pulling Eggsy’s tear stained face up just enough that they could look one another in the eye.  “If I could take your pain - If I could carry it for you, I would. But since I cannot I will - we will - carry _you_ until you are strong enough to stand again.”

Their bonds glittered, the light bright and warm.

“You are ours,” Harry repeated, pressing kisses into his shoulder blades.  “And we are _yours_.”

Eggsy let out a whimper, pained and desperate at the same time.

“I - “ he stuttered, “It’s my fault.  I scared off all my Mum’s suitors. I were so fucking angry she were trying to replace my Da.  I didn’t see how she were barely holding it together without her alpha to ground her, how she were falling apart at the seams.  I just thought she were selfish. I told her she weren’t worthy of him, how she weren’t good enough for Lee Unwin. I were so awful to her.  Then Dean -

“Dean was the one who stuck around.  He were real nice, didn’t try and be my Da.  I _liked_  him.  Mum married him ‘cause I got on with him.  I did this to her - to Daisy - “

“No, _barra_ ,” Merlin soothed, stroking along the bumps of Eggsy’s spine, “no you didn’t.  You were a wee lad. She was the adult. She chose, _barra_ .  But Dean - and I _will_ kill him - he hunted you both, saw you were vulnerable and took advantage.  You didn’t cause this, it’s not your fault.”

Eggsy was quiet for a long time, trembling in their arms.  “Alpha? Please…”

When Eggsy didn’t finish, Harry shuffled closer and murmured, “What do you need, my love?  How can we help?”

“Wanna stop thinking.  Need to. Could you…? Can you make it stop?”

“Do you want to be put down, _barra?_ ”

“Yes, please, sirs,” he murmured before burying his face back in Merlin’s shoulder.  

Eggsy felt the thrum of concern between his alphas and he were already pulling away, preparing for them to deny him.  It weren’t like they’d ever talked about it… So many alphas, they used their pheromones as weapons of control. His alphas had never done that, even when they were soothing him they just wrapped them around him, not pushed him into him.  They never took his autonomy, they never overrode his choice. Now he was asking them to. To take complete control, to force him down where he didn’t have to think, where he couldn’t.

Maybe they’d realise how fucked up he were, always wanting his freedom and then asking them to take it.  Except what Harry said was, “Of course, darling. If it is what you need.”

Eggsy nodded.  “I’m gonna fight it.  Ain’t never let anyone - But I need it, alphas.  Swear down it’s what I need - ”

“Shhh, _barra_ , shhhh.”  Merlin said, holding him in those perfect fucking arms and Harry petting him all sweet.  “We’ve got you.”

He felt it before he scented it, the shift in Merlin’s body - pressed so close to his.  It was all instinct, how an alpha’s body changed when they were forcing an omega or beta to _obey_.  

Tension wound it’s way up his spine, tight and agitated despite the calm his alphas were projecting.  Eggsy sobbed as his body fought against their control, squirming in Merlin’s hold even as he gulped in their pheromones.

“That’s a good boy,” Harry murmured, half dragging Eggsy into his lap and petting his face.  “You’re doing so good, Eggsy, so good. You can do this. _Relax._ Give up control.”

“S’ hard, alpha.  Tryin’.”

“I know, dear boy.  I know it is. Just breathe.  We can force you down if need be but I am hoping you will let go.”

Eggsy shuddered when Merlin’s pheromones joined, flooding out powerfully from the man.  Eggsy had known on a fundamental level that Merlin was the more dominant alpha, a thousand little deferences Harry gave him solidifying that in this mind, but the proof in the strength of his scent as he guided Eggsy under and into a docile state was overwhelming.  His body jerked, still trying to fight it until Merlin’s warm hand splayed across his chest.

_“You’re safe, barra.  Go down for us, for your alphas.”_

It was with a whimper, and not a roar, that the world fell away.  Eggsy was safe.

~~~

Eggsy was reticent to leave his alphas, his Mum and Daisy.  Being put under by his alphas was… good. But, it left him feeling achy and vulnerable for their comfort.  

Maybe it had a similar effect on them because they were all touches and affection the next morning.  Or it could be his confession about Dean. Or maybe it were the bond… whatever it was he were grateful.  Being cuddled up on the sofa with them while Daisy played with a heap of toys that - seriously, alphas? - had been delivered all throughout the morning was its own sort of heaven.

Still, it were nice to see his alphas spoiling his flower.  His complaints were only token if he were being honest.

Which is why, when Arthur called him into HQ on his day off, he were a bit out of sorts.  Still, both Doc Maria and Doc Song wanted to see him so it were best he got it done with. That Jamal and Ryan showed up before he even texted them - well the stony mask Merlin wore was all the tell he needed to know who the culprit was.

Ryan confirmed it.  “Merlin called - or… erm… James? Anyways, he filled us in.  ‘Bout your Mum and all. We are here for you, mate. Even brought a bag.  If I thought you were this clever I’d say it were a plan to get us to move in, but you ain’t by a long shot.  So, we got Daisy. Go be a spy or whatever. We got this.”

Eggsy clasped his shoulder, “Thanks, bruv.  Also… Mum doesn’t know so keep a lid on it, yeah?”

“Lips are sealed, Egghead.  Now, where’s my favourite almost-niece?”

“Harry’s got her in the garden with JB.”

It was a short time later he found himself on the bullet train, his body tight with tension.

“It’s routine, _barra_.  You’ll be in and out of medical in no time.”

Eggsy tried to shake off the tension in his body.  “Just wanna be near you.”

“We could come with you,” Harry offered.  

Something rose, panicking and gibbering at the thought of bringing his alphas to medical with him.  “No, no that’s all right,” he said, a bit too loudly.

“Darling,” Harry sighed, tugging Eggsy into his arms, “what is wrong?”

What _was_ wrong?  Eggsy tried to chase the feeling of unease, to find the memory associated with it when a lancing pain shot through his head.  It faded as Harry and Merlin rubbed his neck and temples.

“Perhaps you should inquire about these migraines, my love?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good boy.”

Eggsy couldn’t help nuzzling into Harry’s hand at the pleasure his alpha’s praise gave him.  “Do we have to stay, after?”

“Not at all, my love.  I won’t even let my husband near his office.  We can leave as soon as you are through.”

They pressed gentle kisses to his lips on the platform before he split off for medical, not turning to watch his alphas go.

His first stop was Maria’s office.  The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open to… well…

Maria was sitting on her desk, Morgana’s pale hands cupping the Doc’s face and tugging on her pink hair.  The pair didn’t even notice him as they snogged each other’s brains out. In his shock it took him a second to realise Roxy were there too, perched in the window and looking at the pair with a gentle fondness that Eggsy ain’t never seen before.  Just as he were deciding to come back later, Roxy turned her smiling gaze at him and winked.

“Ladies,” the alpha said fondly, tugging Morgana away even as the omegas chased each other’s lips.  “Time to let our dear doctor get back to work.”

The look on Roxy’s and Morgana’s face as they sauntered past him was so fucking cheeky.  He were so damn proud.

“So Doc,” he said to the blushing woman as he plopped down in one of the chairs, “what was _that_ about?”

“Oh um… well… Morgana and I can’t bond display so Roxy thought it would be a good way to get around my fear.  She’s…” Maria blushed, “she’s a really good kisser.”

“And are you three…?”

“Maybe?  Oh god. I’m so bad… Roxy has been so incredible and neither Morgana or I have done anything with her because… because of _my_ issues.”

“Doc… you just gotta go for it.  Don’t let it build up in you. You three could be really good together, bond or no bond.  And it ain’t like it has to be forever. Every relationship fails until one doesn’t. Just dive in.”

“That’s,” she was turning as pink as her hair, “that’s really good advice Eggsy, thanks.”

“Even a stopped clock is right twice a day,” Eggsy winked.  “So, why did you want to see me?”

“Oh!  Can you bond display for me?  I saw something the other night but I was pretty drunk... Could you?”

Eggsy frowned.  “Sure doc, something wrong?”

“Show me, and I’ll know.”

Eggsy closed his eyes, focusing on the bond.  He felt the answering interest from his alphas as his chest warmed.  

It was Maria’s soft, “fuck,” that pulled him out of the calm of his alpha’s regard.

“What?”

“I need you to have a fMRI.  I need to compare it to earlier scans.  Honestly, I don’t know what this means.”

“What are you seeing?” Eggsy hissed, worried.

Maria guided him over to a floor length mirror in the bathroom attached to her office.  At her urging he did it again, his bond display flickered to life. “Look close,” she urged, “see the shadows?  It looks like ink behind the light.”

“Yeah?”

“How long has it been like that?”

“I uh…” Eggsy tried to remember if he’d ever noticed it, “I don’t know.”

“I’ve only ever seen that once before.  When their mate had already died and the bond was killing them.  Your mates are alive so… I honestly have no fucking clue what’s going on.  Are you feeling alright? Everything ok with you alphas? Feeling safe?”

“Yeah, mostly.  There’s been some stress with my Mum but you said you saw this before.  My alphas are great. Really good.”

“Ok, I want to do a round of blood tests too.  I’ll bring your results by later when I come to check on your Mom?”

“Yeah… that sounds… yeah.”

“Try not to worry,” Maria said, clapping him on the shoulder, “whatever it is we will figure it out.  Maybe it’s just a weird quirk of your display I didn’t notice before. We will figure it out.”

Eggsy did the blood draws and the fMRI.  He really didn’t want to go see Song after that, even though she were nice enough - something about seeing the older woman still set his teeth on edge.  Still, for an old bird she were pretty.

Eggsy tried to dislodge the thoughts from his head, the sentiment feeling sickly and foreign in his mind.

He stepped into the exam room, a shiver of fight/flight response tensing his muscles as he stripped, sliding into the waiting gown without being told… why had he done that?

“Hello Gary,” Dr Song said, stepping into the room and sliding the lock.  A curdle of fear settled in his gut before he felt the wash of her pheromones and everything went soft around the edges.

Eggsy was crawling out of his skin by the time he left, he remembered flashes of Dr Song’s visit but when he tried to really focus on them pain lanced through his head.  He couldn’t even remember if he’d mentioned his migraines to Song; they seemed to be happening more frequently. He’d mention them to Maria, tonight.

As soon as he was out of medical he tapped his glasses.  Again, it was Morgana who answered, not Merlin. He tried not to growl in disapproval, he wanted his alphas.

He felt like there were ants crawling in his veins, a niggling agitation that had him ready to punch anyone in his way.  Eggsy failed to notice how people were jumping out of the way, how a low snarl had built in his chest to warn anyone who got close.

He were in a shite mood when he tracked down his alphas in one of the smaller training rooms.  Merlin ducked under Harry’s right hook, jabbing at his solar plexus.

Eggsy took one look at his alphas _fighting_ and howled with rage, pelting across the mats and tackling Harry to the ground.  Merlin went to haul him off but at his aggressive growl the alpha backed off.

“Eggsy, my heart,” Harry gasped beneath him, fingers clutching at his hips.

Eggsy scented his alpha, running hands over Harry’s body to look for injuries before biting down on his alpha’s scent gland, sucking a deep bruise beneath the ear.  Harry tried to talk to him but he answered it with another warning growl before biting Harry’s other scent gland.

“Alpha,” Eggsy grunted, nipping at Harry’s neck until the alpha ceded dominance, letting Eggsy’s control him with a hand buried in his hair.

When he turned to Merlin the alpha was already sitting cross-legged on the mats, watching Eggsy with cautious eyes.  He launched himself into Merlin’s arms, scenting Merlin just as he had Harry. Perhaps the alpha sensed the need to mark in him because when Eggsy went for his throat the alpha merely tipped his head back and let Eggsy nip roughly at the skin before sucking a mark over Merlin’s scent gland.

“Mine,” Eggsy growled, tight and possessive.

“Yours, _barra_ ,” Merlin gasped as Eggsy ground into his lap, aggression bleeding into arousal.

Eggsy pulled back from Merlin’s throat enough to stare down his other alpha.  “Mine.”

“Yours, my heart,” Harry answered, the man’s brown eyes scanning Eggsy.  Whatever he saw made him frown in worry. “Eggsy, what’s wrong?”

“You were fighting, alpha,” he hissed.  

“Sweetheart,” Harry soothed, holding up his taped hands, “we were sparring.”

A whimper escaped his throat as Eggsy buried his burning cheeks against Merlin’s neck.  “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s all right.”  Harry slipped close, holding Eggsy from behind as he remained in Merlin’s lap.  

“I feel all wrong,” Eggsy confessed from his hiding place, unable to look his alphas in the eye.

“Is this because of last night - “

Eggsy vehemently shook his head, burying himself further into Merlin’s neck and drinking in the calm the alpha was projecting.  “It’s ‘cause - “ He was going to say ‘Song’, he didn’t know why but he knew that’s what he were going to say before pain made him crumple into Merlin’s arms again.  Instead, he murmured, “Maria thinks there’s something wrong with my bond.”

“I’m sure she’s wrong,” Harry soothed but he sounded worried.

“She made me do all these tests.”

Merlin petted him, forcing him to sit back with gentle hands until the alpha’s fingers were bracketing his head.  His alpha looked at him with gentle eyes. “That’s a good thing, _barra_.  Whatever it is, we will deal with it together.  We’re a family. A pack.”

Eggsy whimpered again… a dark memory looming at the edges of his mind but every time he tried to bring it out pain gripped him.  Eventually, he gave up and whispered, “Take me home?”


	21. Bleeding from a Hart-Wound

Merlin couldn’t stop watching their boy, the omega twitching and pacing restlessly in the bullet train, fidgeting ceaselessly in the cab and launching himself up the stairs to check on his mother the moment they arrived home.

Harry turned to him, eyes soft with worry before disappearing into the lounge to see the lass.

“Jamal, Ryan, may I speak with you, laddies?”  He led them out to the garden before he asked, “Have you noticed anything off with Eggsy?”

“Off, sir?” Jamal asked stiffly, formally.

“Aye,” he said, sighing as he dropped onto the bench and propped his left ankle across the other knee.  “He seems… aggressive… unstable perhaps. I’m worried for him.”

Ryan wandered over, sitting cross-legged on the pavers and looking up at him.  “Wanna tell us why you’re askin’, guv?”

Merlin scrubbed a hand over his face, then across the tension bunched in his neck.  He hooked a finger in his collar and drew the fabric down, revealing the series of darkening bruises Eggsy had let in the wake of his attack.

Ryan whistled, the sound piercing in the relative quiet of the garden.  “Them’s some serious love-bites you got.”

“They are dominance bites,” he corrected stiffly.  “Eggsy walked in on Harry and I sparring and attacked first Harry, then myself.  He believed we were fighting… ”

“He alright?” Ryan challenged, a grimace pulling at his mouth.

“Of course he is,” Merlin said firmly, “Both Harry and myself allowed it.  Didn’t challenge him.”

“You must love him a lot,” Jamal said, naked shock on his face, “to take a submission bite from an omega.  To let him… to not fight him…”

It made Merlin wonder at the alphas in these young men’s lives’ that  _ not _ hurting was considered remarkable.  He didn’t comment, merely said, “I do.  But that’s not the point. We were in a gym, hands taped… every indication of sparring and yet his immediate thought was that we were harming one another.  He was moving on instinct. He has been increasingly lately, as if he dinnae feel safe.”

“Merlin, sir,” Jamal began.

“Just ‘Merlin’ please, laddie.  Or ‘James’… you are our family. Our pack.”

The betas smiled at that.  Jamal continued, “Eggsy is the happiest I’ve ever seen him.  Even that night he thought you were angry with him, bruv was smilin’ ear to ear every time he spoke about you.  He’s mad about you both. As for feeling safe? Ain’t none of us got much experience feeling safe. Maybe he’s adjusting, yeah? Maybe - “

The sound of raised voices in the house had Merlin launching out of his seat, tearing past the boys and into the house.

“There he is,” Michelle snarled, eyes wild in the doorway between the dining and the entryway.  Her pallor was sickly, sweat plastered her hair down and the sheen in her eyes spoke of a high fever.  Eggsy held her back even though she was trying to lunge at Harry. “You fuckin’ bastards! You tell me which one of you it is!  Or is it both?” Her angry eyes turned to Harry, pinning him with a look so filled with hate it made Merlin’s heart ache, “You tellin’ me you ‘love’ him when you’re doing this?”

Jamal and Ryan slipped past, darting into the lounge to soothe Daisy who was already crying at the raised voices.

“Please,” Harry soothed, “I don’t know what you are accusing me of, nor my husband.”

“Like you ain’t knowin’.  My boy’s fucking high on Oz!  You think I can’t tell what an omega on Oz looks like you sonofabitch?”

“Mum,” Eggsy complained, struggling against the older omega as she tried to slip past him again.  “I ain’t on fuckin’ Oz. My alphas wouldn’t do that.”

Michelle’s gaze swung to Merlin where he was standing in the doorway, frozen for fear of exacerbating the situation.  “You ain’t seen the fucking jitters he’s got? Pupils blown to shit? You telling me he ain’t having the headaches? The memory holes?”

“Mum - “ Eggsy gasped, trying to calm her down even as a thread of doubt buried itself in him.

And Merlin, damn him, doubted too.  He  _ had _ seen it.  At Michelle’s accusation data slotted itself into his mind and agreed, damn him, with her conclusion.

“Call Maria,” Merlin said to Harry, the other alpha already fishing out his mobile.  “Eggsy, let her go. If she wants to attack us… we won’t harm her,  _ barra. _ ”

“No, alpha,” Eggsy said softly, voice full of pain… of betrayal.  “She’ll kill you.”

“If we’d done it, we’d deserve it.  But as we have not… If it is true - If you’re under the influence of Oz, we will fund the source.”

“And if it is your husband?” Michelle sneered.  “‘Cause as far as I know Oz only works if you got some sort of a bond with the omega… you hiding another alpha around here?  Half of London sharing my boy?”

“Mum - “ Eggsy gasped.

Merlin gave a growl of warning before saying truthfully, “If Harry is intentionally dosing himself with Oz, then I will kill him myself.  But I doubt that’s the case. He was out of the country until recently, perhaps he was accidentally exposed.”

“Convenient.”

He decided he could do nothing at that moment about Michelle’s trust of them but Eggsy was hurting, he could see it on the boy’s face and feel it through the bond.  “Eggsy,  _ barra _ , do you trust us, love?”

Their omega was crying as he turned to them, there was love there… so much love and... a sliver of doubt.  “I want to.”

“I know, my heart,” Merlin comforted. “We love you.”

“Maria is coming,” Harry announced, pain stretched roughly over his features.

“Alpha,” Eggsy whimpered, taking halting steps toward Harry.

“Stop,” Harry demanded, “if I have been dosed… Eggsy you can’t be near me.”

“He’s right, boyo.  Not until we are tested.”

Eggsy collapsed to his knees, the bony joints cracking hard onto the wooden floors as he tore at his hair.  “I fucking need you…”

“ _ Barra, _ ” Merlin called, crouching so he was on Eggsy’s level, “I promise you it will be ok.  Try to calm down and take your Ma through to the lounge. Rest until the doctor arrives.”

“Like you care,” Michelle hissed.

“Stop,” Merlin ordered, his voice a whip crack in the relative quiet of the room.  “I understand you are upset for your babe but you are only hurting Eggsy right now.  He needs your support, not your anger.”

Michelle took a half step forward, gritting her teeth.  “Don’t you dare fuckin’ lecture me you posh bastard.”

“Mum, come on,” Eggsy said, rising.  He couldn’t seem to look anywhere but the floor.  “Let’s go see Daisy.” 

As soon as they were out of sight Harry was collapsing in the corner, balling up against the onslaught in a way he’d never seen from the other alpha.  Even when Eggsy was dying Harry had managed to maintain a thread of control. The guilt, the  _ possibility _ he might have hurt their omega was tearing him up.

“It’s all right, love,” Merlin soothed, dragging Harry to one of the heavy dining room chairs and sitting there before pulling the other man across his lap.

“What if she’s right, James?  It couldn’t have been the mission… he’s been having the migraines for… since we got back from America.”

“I know, my love, but we aren’t taking Oz.  There’s another explanation.”

“What if - “

“Harry Edgar Hart you pull your fucking head out of your arse,” he hissed, shaking his husband roughly.  “While we are in here debating ‘what if’s our boy is  _ doubting. _  Can’t you fucking feel it?  Everything we’ve worked for… to build trust… He needs us, love.”

“But how - when we can’t even touch him...?”

“The bond, you numpty, we’ve never needed to touch him to comfort him.  Now, help me.”

~~~

Eggsy settled his Mum on the couch before curling up in the ridiculously large, worn chair that smelled of his alphas.  Even though his heart were aching, fear that they might have done what his Mum said making him feel sick; he still wanted their touch, their comfort.  

He’d rather take a bullet than feel like this.

“I’m not the bad guy,” Michelle murmured to his right, tucked up against the arm of the sofa.

“You ain’t the good guy, neither.”

“That’s not fair, Eggsy.”

“You ain’t even trying to like them.  You don’t even know it’s Oz. Told you I went to see the Doc today… maybe I’m sick from the vaccine boosters I get or something.  And Doc Maria had them pull a bunch of blood.”

“That don’t make your pupils look like that.. All stuck open like an addict.”

“Mum,” he groaned, fisting his hands in his hair and curling up on himself.  “I love them, Mum.”

“Just ‘cause they talk nice don’t mean that can’t have done this.”

“They make me feel  _ safe _ Mum.  Safe in a way I ain’t felt since I was too young to really understand danger.  You think all that is the Oz, or whatever the fuck it is? You think I got it so wrong?  I made them jump through flaming fucking hoops to prove themselves - still am. And they just fucking do it.  Whatever I need to feel safe, they say to me. You think those men are the kind of men what take Oz to control their omega?”

“I think they’re takin’ advantage is what I think.  What do they even  _ want _ with you Eggsy?”

He reeled back as if slapped, “‘Cause proper gentlemen like them couldn’t possibly want a chav like me, Mum?”

“That’s not what I meant - “

“Then why don’t you fucking tell me what you meant?” Eggsy hissed, only Daisy’s presence nearby keeping him from shouting.

“Mrs. Baker,” Jamal said kindly, stepping close but not quite between the two of them.  “I’ve spent more time with him and his alphas and I don’t think they did this. They look at Eggsy like he hung the moon.  I really think they love him. I mean… they got the soulbond and all, ain’t they? I don’t think you  _ can _ hurt your soulmate like this.”

“It’s gobshite,” Michelle said firmly, “ain’t no such thing as a three-person soulbond.  Ain’t no one ever heard of it.”

“I’ve  _ seen _ it,” Ryan interjected, still trying to distract Daisy as he rocked her.  “They’ve got a fucking soulbond, Michelle. I know you don’t trust them, but it’s real.”

Eggsy whimpered as warmth flooded his chest, the bond glittering in comfort.  He closed his eyes, imagining their arms around him. He could feel their pain pulsing through though they were trying to hide it.  “They didn’t do this,” Eggsy whispered, more to himself than anyone else. “I trust them. I love them. So until someone proves it to me, I’m being with my alphas.”

Eggsy rose, ignoring Michelle’s protests and went back into the dining room.  He didn’t get too close, if one of them were dosed with Oz then they were right and he couldn’t be touching them.  But he could be near. He could at least fucking look at them.

“I love you,” he said, the alphas’ eyes flying open in surprise at the sound of his voice.

“Eggsy - “ Harry began.

“I won’t come any closer, alpha, swear down.  But I’m staying in here with you. You need me, babe, and I need you.  I know you couldn’t fucking do this.”

Their soft smiles near broke his heart.

“I ain’t felt normal in so long… I thought… I ain’t even sure I thought about it too much.  Just all wrong in my skin. ‘Bout the only time I felt right was when you were holding me. Can’t say I know what’s going on, but I know you’re gonna make it right.  You’re gonna protect me.”

_ “Barra. _  I love you.”

“I know you do, alpha.  Been knowing it. It don’t make any sense for you to take Oz, yeah?  You both are powerful alphas. You ain’t never even  _ tried _ to control me so why would you take something to help you do something you ain’t never even tried to do?

“I’m scared.  I’m scared ‘cause I think she’s right and I am on Oz.  That someone’s hurting me,” Eggsy’s head began to throb.  “That I can’t remember it ‘cause they made me forget.”

“Can Oz do that?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, babe.  One alpha made an omega kill her own babe.  If it can overpower those base instincts then I bet it can make you forget.”

“As soon as these blood tests come back clear,” Harry said grimly, “I’m holding you and never letting go.”

“Please.  Please fucking do.”

The doorbell chimed.  Harry and Merlin rose to answer it, the latter lingering a moment in the door as if he’d reach out for Eggsy but, in the end, didn’t.  Harry went to Ryan and Jamal while Merlin let in Maria, Roxy on her heels.

Eggsy overheard the alpha murmur to his friends, “Take the little one out, to the park or for ice cream.  Keep her out until I or James contacts you.” Harry tucked a wad of cash into Jamal’s breast pocket.

“Yeah, guv,” Ryan said, clasping Harry’s elbow despite juggling Daisy with his other arm.  “You take care of Eggsy, we got his flower.”

“Good lads,” Harry said, favouring them with a smile.

Eggsy moved past the gathered group, he’d let his alphas catch the Doc up, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving his Mum alone.  As he stepped into the lounge he saw Michelle, half draped off the couch, convulsing.

“Doc!” he called, already leaping across the room and pulling the older omega into his lap.

Maria was quickly by his side.  “She’s having a seizure,” the woman declared as she shone a light in Michelle’s eyes.

“She’s detoxing from her alpha’s Oz.”

“That’s - How long?”

“Not even a full day.”

His Mum moaned, “Eggsy, baby…”

“S’ok Mum, I got you.”

“Michelle?  My name is Doctor Maria Rodriguez… can you tell me what day it is?”

Eggsy held onto his Mum as Maria asked her questions and did a series of tests.  He even helped get her back on the couch and sitting up properly.

“I’m afraid the prognosis isn’t good, Mrs Baker.”

“Just ‘Michelle’, please.”

“Michelle… you are advancing quite quickly.  Your alpha must be taking a very large dose of Oz.  If you don’t return to him tonight, you will die.”

Eggsy cut in, “There’s gotta be something - “

“There is,” Maria said firmly.  “I have some experimental medication that has shown some amazing promise in early trials.  If you take it while with your alpha you will slowly become unable to bind the Oz to your blood.  It will detox you from it slowly, over months. But there’s nothing I can do to stop you from going back tonight, if you want to survive this.”

“Mum - “

“I’m not leaving my boy with them.  Not until I know they aren’t doing this to him,” the omega declared.

“They ain’t, Mum.  I know it in my fucking soul they ain’t responsible.”

“Eggsy - “ Merlin said from the door, “let Maria test us.  Put her fears to rest. And our own.”

Eggsy watched from his spot beside his Mum as Maria hooked up a machine to her Kingsman phone.  She pricked Harry’s finger first and let it drop into a little pad, kinda like a diabetic would but more advanced.  The room was silent for long minutes as the machine whirred.

When Maria’s phone chimed she read, “Harry is negative for Oz and all other street drugs.  Bit of alcohol. Iron is a little low.”

“What if your machine is off?” Michelle challenged.

“I could test you as a control,” Maria offered.

When Michelle nodded Maria pricked her finger, running it through the machine.

“Do you need to be right so badly, Mum?” Eggsy hissed in her ear, “this is good news.”

Michelle patted Eggsy’s hand, waiting for the results in silence.

“Michelle is positive for… oh my.  Dangerously high levels of Oz, cocaine, alcohol, heroin, ecstasy - “

“All right,” Michelle cut off the Doc, “I get it.  Your test works.”

“Mum - “

“Don't, Eggsy.  Just don’t, babe.  Been coping best I can.”

“Ok, Merlin?” the doctor said.

Eggsy’s heart was thundering in his chest as the machine whirled again.

“Negative,” Maria finally said, “for everything.”

Eggsy sobbed, the fear and doubt flooding out of him as he stumbled into their arms.  “I’m sorry, alphas. I’m sorry I thought…”

“No, my love,” Harry murmured, dragging kisses over his face.  “You had every right. It’s over now.”

“It’s not, Harry,” Merlin growled, holding Eggsy close as he said it.  “We have to find the source.”

“What if it ain’t?  Could be I’m just sick or something…?”

Maria politely cleared her throat.  “Let me test you, Eggsy?”

He pried a hand away from his alphas and offered it to her.  She didn’t seem too upset that he refused to leave their arms.  He winced as the needle pricked his finger, Harry growling protectively.

“Shh, alpha,” Eggsy soothed.  “I’m ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

He stayed sheltered between his lovers, breathing in their scent and listening to the steady pulse of their hearts as the machine ran for a final time.

“It isn’t Oz,” Maria declared with a heavy sigh.  “But Eggsy does have large quantities of an unknown chemical in his bloodstream.  I have blood samples from earlier but I’d like to draw another vial. We won’t know anything about what is causing this until I can run it through my Mass Spec.”

“Whatever you need, doc,” Eggsy said.  “Just wanna get this over with.”

“Let’s get your mother dealt with first.  The longer she stays the fast she will deteriorate.”

Eggsy nodded, leaving the comfort of his alphas’ arms to go and sit by his Mum again.  “It ain’t them, Mum. But, believe me, they will figure it out. Whatever is wrong with me, if someone is to blame, then my alphas will handle it.”

Michelle reached out, cupping her frail hand over his.  “I was wrong, baby. I let my emotions take over, yeah? I was wrong about them, about the soulbond, ‘bout everything.  I were just so scared… ain’t never wanted for you what happened to me and I thought… I thought it were. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, Mum.”

She weren’t looking at him, just staring off into the fireplace as she said, “I need you to keep Daisy, ain’t safe for her at home.  Ain’t been in a while but I couldn’t call you ‘cause of the Oz. Got enough of it out now… I can do right by her, least. Keep her safe, baby?”

“With my fucking life, Mum.  Ain’t gonna let nothing hurt our flower.”

She nodded softly, sadly.  “May I speak with your alphas?”

“Course Mum.”

Eggsy went to rise, to give them some space when he felt her hand grip his arm like iron.  Where’d she suddenly find that strength? “Never forget I love you, Eggsy. I ain’t been the best Mum, but I ain’t never stopped loving you.”

“I love you too, Mum,” Eggsy whispered.  As he walked away he tried to ignore how his Mum sounded like she were saying ‘goodbye’.

~~~

“Michelle,” Harry greeted as he took the chair.  James, who Michelle seemed to have less hostility for, took the seat beside her.

“I was wrong,” the omega said, voice tight.  “You don’t have to forgive me - I don’t except it - “

“You are forgiven,” James said, lifting the woman’s hand between his larger ones.  “You are his mother… we are family.”

“Ma’am,” Harry breathed, slipping to one knee on the floor, “whatever you believe of me, please believe that I love your son deeply.  I would give every drop of blood within me to see him safe.”

“‘Cept you can’t, yeah?  That’s how soulbonds work, right?  He ain’t gonna outlive you.”

“No,” Harry confirmed, “he won’t.”

It was a long moment of silence before Michelle continued, “How long you two been together?”

“Twenty years next winter,” Merlin answered.

“You gonna give him that?  Twenty years of stability… safety… the kind of love I just saw on you three?”

Harry said, “If God allows it.”

“Ain’t put much stock in God.  Not for a while now. You two keep him safe, and yourselves.  No smoking, no drinking… You live as long as you can for him.”

“I will.”

“And you?” she asked James, “you too?”

“Of course.”

“Twenty years of happiness is a hell of a lot better than forty years of what I’ve got.  You just make sure you give him that and we are ok, Harry… James. We are ok despite our past.”

“Thank you,” Harry sighed, tension bleeding out of him.  He didn’t realise how much he wanted her blessing until he had it.  He pressed his forehead to the back of her hand, sweating again with a breaking fever.

“Keep Daisy safe, even if her Da comes knocking.  I’m trusting you with both my babies.”

“We have resources Dean Baker can only imagine,” James said firmly.  “He will nae have them, even if we have to leave the country. I’m only sorry that we interceded too late ta spare ye.”

“Dean Baker is my problem,” Michelle said darkly.  “I appreciate the help you’ve given me but your focus needs to be on Eggsy and Daisy now.”

“Still,” Harry interjected, “if there’s anything you need…”

She patted his hand gently.  “My son’s right. You two are fucking princes.”

Ryan and Jamal arrived back shortly after, Michelle taking the time to kiss Daisy goodbye before being bundled into a taxi.

Eggsy watched with wet eyes as he held the child, cuddling her close as the car pulled away.


	22. The Hart's Divided Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry in advance! Warnings for implied rape and non con.

“Eggsy,” Harry gentled as Eggsy shook in the entryway, a combination of the unknown high and a creeping despair riding his body.  He knew he looked wrecked when Harry gave a startled look and pulled Eggsy into his arms pressing Daisy gently between their bodies.  

“Eggy?” she chirped, no doubt sensing their distress.  “Eggy, kiss?”

A soft smile tugged at Eggsy’s lips as he spread kisses over her face and blonde curls until she was giggling and wriggling.

“Lub Eggy.”

“I love you too, flower,” he whispered before giving in to her agitation and put her down.  She went pelting through the house, JB, Jamal and Ryan on her heels.

Harry dragged Eggsy in closer, sparing a glance for James who still hovered near the front door seemingly lost in thought.  Eggsy felt unwell, his body twitching endlessly in restlessness.

“What do you need from us, Maria?” Harry called out, drawing the doctor and Roxy over from the lounge.  

“I need to draw blood from you three tonight.  I want to run a more in-depth analysis. I need a video of everyone’s bond display.  One each. Another fMRI for you and Merlin, another for Eggsy wouldn’t be amiss but in a few days… I want to spread it out for comparison.  The MRI’s will have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest since it isn’t an emergency.”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, Daisy’s squeals of delight the only sound in the house, as Maria took the necessary samples and filmed each of them in the darkened hallway.

The doc grabbed his arm as he went to return to his alphas.  “It’s getting worse. I don’t think it is a quirk of the bond, Eggsy.  I think something is wrong.”

Eggsy had thought this day couldn’t get any worse until she said those words.  His world shattered. It was only Maria’s hands guiding him to the floor that kept him from dropping to the wooden floors.  “What do I do?” he said, despondent.

“Stay near them, for now.  Lots of intimacy will keep the bond strong at least until I discover the how’s and why’s of this.”

“Ain’t a fucking hardship, doc.”

“Well, if you like the treatment you are more likely to do it.  Unfortunately even one night apart from both of your alphas isn’t recommended.  I will have to tell Arthur.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy groaned.  “Suppose you have to.”

“I do.”  She patted his shoulder gently, helping him back to his feet when he was ready.  He let his alphas deal with the niceties; thanking Maria and Roxy for coming, seeing them into a taxi all while he curled himself up on the sofa and stared into the distance.

He sat there for a long time, the world moving around him as his thoughts went from a whirlwind of problems he couldn’t fix... to stillness.  With a shudder, he cast off the worry… that weren’t fucking him, he didn’t  _ brood _ on shite he couldn’t fix.

What he could do, what he  _ needed _ to was something he should have done the moment he got back.  He needed it now, more than ever.

“I’m going out!” he shouted, his alphas having disappeared into the house to give him space.

“Give me a moment,” Harry said, voice carrying despite not shouting, “and I’ll come with you.”

Eggsy huffed, waiting until Harry appeared at the top of the steps before staring him down.  “No, you ain’t. I’m just going down to the shops. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“And this requires privacy because…?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“No surprise is worth endangering your life, Eggsy.”  The alpha said calmly as he descended the steps, buttoning up his suit jacket in a way that was meant to tell Eggsy he was definitely getting company.

Except how he  _ weren’t _ .

“No, alpha,” Eggsy said, chin rising in a challenge.

A growl built low in Harry’s chest as he reached the bottom of the steps.  Despite his alpha’s warning he didn’t back down, tension building between them.  Eggsy had a breath of warning before Harry pounced, pinning him to the wall.

Eggsy didn’t give submission, lowering his chin and glaring dangers at the stronger man.

“This would make twice you’ve challenged me today, my heart.  I wonder at your motivations.”

“So what,” Eggsy spat, “you gonna  _ force me _ , alpha?”

“Do not.” Harry warned, his voice tight with violence, “Do not test me, my omega.”

Eggsy hissed and Harry slammed him back into the wall, the portraits shaking at the impact.

_ “Enough!” _ Merlin’s voice echoed from the top of the stairs.  “Let him go, Harry.”

Eggsy saw the sneer cross his alpha’s face before another growl of challenge echoed in the hall.  Merlin vaulted over the bannister, dropping to the first floor and tackling Harry before the smaller man had time to move.  Harry snarled from where he was pinned beneath Merlin, lashing out violently.

“I’ve got you, love,” Merlin murmured in Harry’s ear while he maintained control of the alpha’s lashing body.  He didn’t even flinch when Harry bit into his neck, drawing blood. “Whatever you need.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Eggsy hissed, anger subsumed suddenly to worry.

“Not now, Eggsy,” Merlin sighed, holding Harry to the floor.  It seemed like forever, watching his alphas locked in violence until, finally, Harry went lax.  

Eggsy watched as his lover went from a ball of violence to sobbing in Merlin’s arms.

“Shh, love, shh,” Merlin soothed, leaning back and hauling Harry into his lap where they remained sprawled across the entryway floor.

“Harry…” Eggsy whimpered, coming forward to touch but when he reached to brush the alpha’s cheek the man flinched away as if struck.  “Alpha…” Eggsy cried, feeling unaccountably hurt. “I’ll um…” He gathered the shreds of his emotions, dashing the tears from his eyes.  “I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“Eggsy, wait - “ one of his alphas called but he was already out the front door.

~~~

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Harry said in a small voice.  It wasn’t the first time Harry had voiced that question or many others like it.  Eggsy had only been gone an hour but the strain on Harry was palpable. 

After the incident in the entryway, Merlin had bundled his husband up in the upstairs office.  The other alpha seemed exhausted… hollowed out in a way that extreme emotion often did to Harry.  That the man was still cracking under a protective terror exacerbated by the absence of their omega was something only a few people would be able to see, past the carefully blank facade he wore.

“He will come back, love.”

“Hawwy,” Daisy said softly, offering up an empty child’s teacup to the alpha, “tea?”

“Thank you, Princess Daisy,” he said solemnly, accepting the china and making yummy slurping noises before handing it back.  “Delicious.”

The lass frowned, brows drawn together before she went back to the pile of toys that had migrated to the office floor.  She picked up a doll, one she had brought from her mother’s and much loved. Crossing back to Harry she offered it up to him.

“Hug?”

“Oh,” Harry said softly, the mask cracking under the affections of the toddler.  “I’d much rather a hug from you.”

She set the doll aside and opened her arms, nuzzling into Harry’s neck when the alpha lifted her onto his lap.

“You look good like that,” Eggsy said, startling both Harry and Merlin.

It was a testament to Merlin's own ignored distress that he hadn’t noticed their boy’s return.

Daisy wriggled out of Harry’s arms and ran over to Eggsy, stopped short and staring him down.  “Eggy,” she said firmly, stomping her foot. “Eggy bad.”

“No, lass,” Merlin soothed, “Eggsy wasn’t bad.”

The wee one glared at him, a withering look on such a young babe.  “Eggy,” she said, the distinct flavour of admonition in her voice. She pointed at Harry, still in his chair but sitting on the edge as if he longed to leap across the room and hold Eggsy close.  “Hawwy sad. Eggy go bye bye. No bye bye. Eggy…!” she stomped, her desire to yell beyond her vocabulary.

“All right, flower.  I got it,” Eggsy soothed, crouching down to cuddle her.  Magnanimously she allowed it. “I’ll make my alphas happy again.  Thank you for looking after them while I was gone.”

“Ta.”

“No, Daisy ‘cheers’.”

“Oh… ‘eers, Eggy.”

“Now why don’t you scarper downstairs.  I think your uncles have yummies for dinner.”

Daisy nuzzled Eggsy for a moment longer before gathering up her doll.  “‘Ome on, flowah,” she ordered, “Doggie! Doggie!”

JB scrambled out of his bed and followed Daisy at an obedient trot, not even noticing his master’s return.

“Traitor,” Eggsy said to the pup.

Eggsy shut the door behind the girl and dog, sliding the lock before sinking to his knees.

“M sorry, alphas.  I shouldn’t have left.  Not like that.”

“Eggsy,” Harry croaked, crossing the room and sinking down next to their boy.  “It is I who should apologise. I never meant for you to see me that way.”

“You went feral, alpha.  ‘Cause I didn’t let you nip me.  I don’t understand…”

“I…” the alpha choked, “I went feral because I’m terrified.  Because you wanting to leave while I was in that state… I’ve never handled fear very well.  I apologise.”

“Alpha,” Eggsy said softly, palming the back of the other man’s neck.  “I’m ok. I’m safe.”

“But you aren’t, my love,” Harry managed past the obvious tightness in his throat.  “My only duties are to protect and provide, and one of them I failed utterly. I am not worthy of being your alpha.”

“Harry, no,” Eggsy growled, forcing his way into Harry’s arms and nuzzling him.  “I don’t fucking need you to protect and provide. I don’t need that crap. I just need you… you and James.”

“Eggsy is right, love,” Merlin said, rising from the desk and joining the other two on the carpeted floor.  When he neared, his nostrils flared. “You smell like blood, Eggsy.”

“Oh,” the omega blushed, “I’m not hurt.  I promise. Take me to bed, alphas. I have something I want to show you.  Something I want to tell you.”

Eggsy stayed close to Harry as they drifted from the office to their bedroom, locking the door against Daisy’s inquisitive nature.  The omega guided them to the end of the bed, settling them both before sinking to his knees in front of them.

“Got something I need to say,” he murmured, eyes cast at the floor in a picture of submission.  “And I wanna say it like this.” The boy hauled in a deep breath before he began. “I’m so fucking gone on you, alphas.  Been since the moment we met. I’m yours, I’m always gonna be yours.”

Eggsy wiped away a tear as it slipped from his cheek.  “It’s been a bloody awful day, but it reminded me o’ something… Good or bad, ain’t nowhere, no one I’d rather go through life with.”

“Eggsy - “ Merlin breathed, catching the importance of the moment.

“Let me finish, alpha.”  He took another shuddering breath before reciting,  _ “I will feel no rain, so long as you shelter me.  I will feel no despair, for there is no despair in our bond.  I will have no hunger, for our love sustains me. I will feel no thirst, so long as I drink from your lips.  Loneliness cannot touch us, so long as we walk beside each other. Alphas,” _ Eggsy looked at them, tears in his eyes matching the ones Merlin felt staining his cheeks,  _ “will you accept this reprisal gift, and make me yours till the end of our days?” _

Eggsy pulled his shirt over his head, revealing two bandages, one beneath each collarbone.  “Ths one in for you, James,” Eggsy said, pointing to the one over his heart and the side that James nipped obsessively.

“This one,” the boy pointed to the other, “is for Harry.”

The alphas sunk to the floor, moving in tandem as they peeled the bandages back to reveal fresh tattoos.  Or rather… a marking where a tattoo might be but there was no ink. Still, the outline was clear enough… there, beneath the clavicle, was James’ signature.  And, under the other, Harry’s.

“It’s UV ink,” Eggsy murmured, flicking on a speciality flashlight.  The signatures illuminated in an eerie glow. “It’ll be invisible once it heals.  Don’t want some bad guy knowing your real names.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathed, fingers ghosting over the tattoo but not touching.

“Oh…” Harry sighed, “my heart.”

It was Harry who gathered himself and finished the vows,  _ “I accept this gift.  Let it be known to all that you are mine…  _ and,” the alpha added, “I am yours.”

“I accept,  _ barra _ ,” James croaked, not bothering with the traditional vows.  “Let it be known that I am yours, and you are mine.”

They cried happy tears, holding Eggsy between them for a long time before their old bones screamed at kneeling for so long.  They moved to the bed, undressing so they could press to each other, skin to skin. 

“I want to take your bites,” Eggsy murmured sometime later.  “I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I’m ready. When my heat comes I’m not taking suppressants so that we can bond.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, lifting his head from marking Eggsy’s bonding gland thoroughly.

“Yeah, I just… I’m worried it’ll bring shite up.  Ain’t had a real heat since my first. Ain’t been knotted either.  But I want to do this for us. I need it.”

“We will take care of you.  I love you, Eggsy Unwin,” Merlin murmured against his boy’s neck before sucking at the bruise he’d left on Eggsy’s bonding gland.

“I love you too, alpha.”

“My heart,” Harry sighed, curling against his back, “never leave me.”

“Ain’t no one comin’ between us, alpha.  Never. Never ever.”

~~

“Come in,” Arthur said, waving Merlin into the room they usually reserved for the full complement of Kingsman.  It had been a difficult night and the day after was little better. Both Merlin and Harry had been at HQ most of the day, allowing Maria to run an endless battery of tests.  When they’d gotten home Eggsy had forced them to sit and eat before dragging them both to bed, making love in a dozen ways before he was satiated and his alphas could no longer rise to the occasion.

Despite the physical exertion of the evening and Eggsy sleeping safe between them neither he nor Harry could shake off Maria’s words, ‘disturbing anomaly in Eggsy’s soulbond’.  Merlin was worried and Harry was prowling with unaimed alpha protectiveness. If Eggsy hadn’t been in their arms, Merlin was certain his husband would’ve tipped into his feral state again.  As it was, the man was defensive - a growling, territorial mess.

He wasn’t too surprised at the concerned look levelled their way as they poured into the room, Maria already at Arthur’s right with three massive files in front of her and dark circles under her eyes.  If he weren’t beside himself with concern for Eggsy he’d worry for the young doctor’s sleep.

Merlin took the seat to Arthur’s left, his mates settling along the same side of the table with Eggsy between them. 

“So, doctor,” Arthur said, aiming for casual and falling short, “you’ve called this meeting.  I presume you’d like to speak?”

Maria looked at them, a little pale against the splash of colour that was her pink hair.  “I’m sorry, gentlemen. I don’t have a shred of good news. Eggsy’s compromised.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow in shock but held his tongue.

Maria continued, “Your mother was right, you’ve been dosed with Oz or… or something like it.  Close enough to share the effects but different enough that it passed standard Kingsman screenings - something I will come back to.  Worse is, this compound is significantly stronger than the Oz that can be found on the street. If it weren’t for your soulbond you’d be as bad off as Michelle, worse possibly.  It seems that the bond is protecting you, making it difficult for the super-Oz to get a foothold. Which, brings me to the second problem. Your soulbond - “

Eggsy reached out, grabbing one of his hands from where they were clasped on the table and gripping it fiercely.  A quick glance showed a similar white-knuckled embrace with Harry. Eggsy looked sick as he chewed on his lip.

“The bond itself is fine and I see no issues with Harry or Merlin’s anchor points but Eggsy - your bond is severing at the root.  Detaching. If it completes, you will die as if your alphas had died.”

“No,” Harry growled, launching out of his seat, “there has to be something you can do - stop it.”

“The problem,” Maria said over Harry’s distress, another time Merlin might be impressed by the young omega standing up to the alpha’s agitation, “is this chemical.  I’ve contacted several colleagues who worked on Omeganase - the drug used to detox from Oz - to see if they might be able to modify the formula but the problem is time.  As long as the chemical is in your system it will consistently damage the bond - “

“I feel fine,” Eggsy pleaded, tugging Harry back into his seat.

“It’s not an illness.  You won’t feel anything until the bond is severed and by then it will be too late.”  Maria sighed, gathering herself, “There is a bit of good news. I don’t want to overstate it, the situation is serious but… well, your bond is strong for a preliminary bond.  Very strong. Even with what I expect is prolonged exposure to this chemical it remains quite healthy. If we can stop exposure to the super-Oz or, preferably, cleanse the chemical from your bloodstream the bond should heal.  I need to run more tests to determine whether the chemical is based in the lymph system, the lymph-bond system or the circulatory system. After that, I have to establish a treatment plan.

“Distance from your alphas is not recommended, as I said before and I stand by that.  Being near them will help stabilise the bond until we can determine the source. But, there’s one other thing that can repair the anchor… “

“What is it, doc?” Eggsy asked, looking up from where he’d been staring anxious holes in the table.

“Completing the bond,” she said gently.

A smile spread across Eggsy’s face, “We intend to.”

“Good,” Maria sighed, “But we are still over a month away from your heat.  Inducing an early heat isn’t recommended so we’d need to keep it strong until then.”

“Who is doing it?” Arthur said, cutting to the quick of the issue.

“I don’t know,” Maria sighed.  “There are trace pheromones of the unknown alpha in Eggsy’s blood work but it is too commingled with his own DNA and that of his soulmates’ to do a genetic comparison.  Whomever it is they are likely to have some medical knowledge or working with someone who does. I’ve put out feelers but no one has heard of a suped-up Oz on the open market.  Whatever alpha is administering it likely designed it. More to the point, it seems to have been designed with the drug tests Kingsman administers in mind. Our tests are far more thorough than what is commonly used.  Whomever it is, I would bet they are within Kingsman.”

“As would I, though I am loathe to consider it.  But that doesn’t narrow it down,” Arthur growled, “we have some of the finest minds working at Kingsman.”

“I will go over the cameras, see if there’s any evidence…” Merlin said.

“We should not be discussing this in front of Eggsy,” Maria said, voice regretful.  “This chemical, for all intents and purposes is Oz - albeit stronger. Which means anything he knows it is possible for the alpha using it to discover through him.”

“I’ll go.” Eggsy said, rising.

“A moment,” Arthur said, halting Eggsy from rising.  “I can’t put you in the field if the possibility exists this alpha is using it to get information from you, perhaps sell it onward.  I would like you to begin your supplemental training and… how do you feel about working beside Merlin to vet the recruits?”

“We doing the fucking dog test?” Eggsy growled.

“No, that was Chester’s favourite.  I think we can come up with a better loyalty metric.  Certainly, such a test doesn’t take into account someone such as yourself, with a fierce loyalty and stronger moral compass.”

“Then, yeah,” he said, managing the barest of smiles for his alpha, “sounds nice.  I like working with my alphas, don’t get me wrong. I just…”

“Want to be in the field.”

“Yeah,” the omega sighed wearily.  “I’ll be in my office.”

Merlin watched their boy leave, anxiety twisting in his stomach at letting their omega out of their sight.  “I want permission to install cameras in medical.”

“If I allow it,” Arthur said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ then I will have to inform all of Kingsman.  The culprit may flee.”

“Eggsy’s feed, then.  Override the lockout for the glasses so we can monitor him in there.  Whether it is a member of the medical staff or no, it is the only place in HQ where there are no cameras.”

“It is likely someone with medical experience.  But there’s a huge staff,” Maria said, “most of them alphas.”

“I agree with overriding Eggsy’s glasses.  We can deal with issues of privacy concerns later, the well being of our agents comes first.  Is there a way to test for the Oz in the alpha taking it?”

“Not as such,” Maria explained, “it metabolises quickly into an alpha’s scent glands.  I can try and develop something but I’m not sure it is a good use of our time.”

“All right.” Arthur said firmly, “This situation is confined to those in this room.  I’ll brief Lancelot. We need another pair of hands on this and she’s close enough to Gawain and those involved.  Unless you have an objection, gentlemen?”

Both Harry and Merlin shook their heads,  _ No. _

“That will be all.”

Merlin went to his office to begin setting in place the protocols so they could catch the bastard doing this, Harry followed.

“Not going to see Eggsy?”

“I texted him,” Harry sighed, stretching out on the couch.  “He wants space. Keep his office in your sights, love.”

There were no cameras in the offices but Merlin turned the one in the hallway to face Eggsy’s door so he could see if the boy left.

“Rest, love,” Merlin said. “I’ve got my eye on him.”

~~~

As Eggsy stepped into his office his Kingsman phone rang.  He answered without looking hoping it weren’t Harry calling to talk him out of alone time.  He really did need the space. “Yeah?”

“Hello Gary,” Song’s voice poured through the phone making some obedient part of him snap to attention.

“Mistress,” he answered automatically, the word sounding wrong in his throat.  He weren’t the kind of omega to use the traditional address like he were fucking  _ owned _ .

“Good boy,” she cooed.  “Leave all your tracking devices, phone and glasses in your office.  Meet me at the hut on the far end of the property. You remember?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Avoid as many eyes and cameras as possible.”

“Yes, mistress.”  He hung up, ditching the devices as commanded before slipping into the network of vents.  It was easy with his former gymnastics training to navigate the warrens of air ducts before dropping out in the utility room on the far side of the property.  He changed out of his Kingsman suit and into one of the spare mechanics uniforms, pulling a cap low over his face to avoid being recognised as he slipped out.

It was an hour’s jog to the copse of trees that held the old sexton’s home.  It was used for storage now, though Eggsy remembered being there before as he stepped through the door.  He stripped automatically, a flicker of fear from his conscious mind as he hoped she wouldn’t remark on the motley of love bites on his body or the tattoos on his skin.  

“Gary,” Song said, stepping into the front room as he sank to his knees, hands clasped behind his back.  She was quiet for a long time as she inspected him, gentle fingertips pausing over his marks. “James Hart… Harry Hart.  Your alphas?” she hissed.

He whimpered, guilt flaring in his gut.  He could remember now, all the times she’d asked him for the name of his alpha and he’d held his tongue but now the evidence was written on his fucking flesh.  Stupid Unwin. Stupid.

He reeled as her backhand caught him across the cheek.  “Slag.” Song sneered, “Two alphas? That won’t do. And this?”  Her nails pushed cruelly into the bruises on his bonding glands.  “Letting them mark up what is  _ mine _ .”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” he said, robotic to his own ears.

“We will have to do something about it.  I command,” she said and he felt his body tense in anticipation of a new rule, “that the next time your alphas take you to bed, you kill them.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said, unable to stop the tear that fell from his cheek.

“Repeat it.”

“The next time my alphas - “

“Their names?”

Eggsy swallowed.  “James and Harry Hart, the next time they fuck me I’m to kill them.”

“Good boy.  Now, come. We need to administer your medication.  Perhaps we will even have time to spend in bed, my omega.”

“Yes, mistress.”


	23. Carve Out the Hart in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my darlings, BEWARE THE WARNINGS!  
> Warnings for: discussions of rape, medical details of a sexual assault, self-victim blaming, self-destructive behaviours, co-dependent destructive behaviours.
> 
> This chapter was really emotionally difficult to write so let's just take a second and fantasize about all the ways Dr Song is going to get what's coming to her! Share your ideas with me in the comments and maybe (if it works in with what I already have planned) I'll off her in the manner YOU described!   
> It's like a shitty sweepstakes!

Eggsy felt… wrong.  He was standing in his office but he weren’t in his suit any longer, he were wearing a mechanics uniform and he were filthy.  Looking outside the sun was beginning to set.

Fuck.

He’d lost time again.

Eggsy snatched up his glasses and shoved them on, activating the call to the handlers.  This time, Merlin answered.  _ “Barra?” _ the scot breathed, clearly anxious.  _  “Where are ye?” _

“It happened again,” Eggsy said, ignoring the question.  “I-I lost time. I don’t know what happened to me… where I went.”

_ “Where are ye now?” _

“Back in my office.”

_ “Stay there, Eggsy,” _ he implored, then to someone on his side, probably Harry, _ “Office.  Stay calm.” _

Eggsy curled up in the corner, chewing every nail down to the bloody quick before the door slipped open and Harry came pouring in, gun drawn.  He cleared the room quickly before holstering the pistol at his back and lifting Eggsy into his arms.

The omega sobbed, collapsing against Harry’s lapels.  “I’m sorry, alpha. I’m so sorry.”

“We should have never left you alone,” Harry growled, holding Eggsy tighter.

“My fault,” he muttered, “I shouldn’t have asked for time.  I should have… I should have listened.”

_ “Hush now,” _ Merlin said through the comms.   _ “The only person whose fault it is is the person I am going to kill slowly, for harming our boy.” _

“Is Daisy?”

“She’s fine, my heart,” Harry soothed, “Ryan and Jamal are seeing to her.  When you disappeared I sent Roxy to the house to look after them.”

“Thank you,” he gasped in relief, “thank you, alpha.”

_ ‘Say it,’ _ a woman’s voice floated up from his memories - so familiar.

Eggsy whimpered at the anger in her tone.

_ ‘Say it, whore,’ _ the voice commanded.

“I’m you’re omega slave,” Eggsy answered softly, robotically to the memory.

“What did you say?” Harry hissed, ducking them into an alcove and sheltering Eggsy against the wall.

He whimpered at the hostility in Harry’s voice, the acidic rage.

“Eggsy,” Harry soothed as his omega cowered in his arms, “I’m not angry at you, my love.  Just repeat what you said.”

Eggsy did, as softly as the first time.

“Was that meant for me?”

Eggsy shook his head, trembling and unbalanced.  He was frightened in a way Dean’s abuse had never made him, not by Harry but by what was happening to him - the things he couldn’t remember.

“Who was it meant for?”

Eggsy tried… he really tried.  He tried to say ‘the doctor’ or ‘the woman’ or even ‘her’ but every time pain lanced through him and the words died on his lips.  Finally, he managed, “The voice.”

“And is ‘The Voice’ the person hurting you?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Ok,” Harry breathed, scenting him thoroughly before pulling back, “you smell...”

_ “I’m here,” _ Merlin said through the comms, the sound echoing oddly with his real voice as he rounded the corner.

“Smell him,” Harry said roughly, “he smells strange - “

“Like another alpha?” Merlin asked, tilting his head even as Harry turned, letting the other alpha breathe in Eggsy.  “Scent blocker.”

“We should get him home, into a shower - “

“No,” Merlin growled, body hunching in pain as he said, “he needs to be examined.  If he’s been touched - “

“Alpha,” Eggsy whimpered, not wanting any more  _ invasion _ .

“I know,  _ barra, _ ” Merlin said, eyes brimming with a swirl of emotions he could not begin to parse.  Both alphas had their walls high, likely to shield him from whatever they were feeling but he just felt lonely.

“What did you feel?” Eggsy asked.  “When I was missing… what did you feel?”

“Nothing,” Merlin confessed, the words obviously hurting him, “ye were calm,  _ barra _ .  I thought ye were fine.  We thought - “

Eggsy slipped to his feet as the alpha began to shake, tremors spasming over his shoulders and down his back.  

“Alpha - “ Eggsy breathed, reaching out to give comfort.

Merlin caught his wrist before his fingers could make contact with the pained lines of the alpha's face.  “Don’t, Eggsy,” Merlin implored gently. “I need to hold it together,  _ barra _ .  Just a little while longer.”

Eggsy whined as Harry tugged him away from Merlin.  They guided him out to the bullet train, Maria waiting on the platform with her travel bag.

She took up the side Harry wasn’t on, guarding him as Merlin took point.  They bundled quickly into a Kingsman cab, Merlin driving the way home in silence.

When they stepped through the front door, Daisy was screaming bloody murder.  Ryan carried her through, wincing as she wailed in his ear, punching his shoulder in a fit of peak.

“Flower,” Eggsy cooed, taking his sister from Ryan’s arms.  “How long?” he asked the beta. Gone was his fear for himself, for what had happened to him in the missing hours.  He was an omega as his cub was in distress.

“Since before dinner.  Started shortly after Roxy arrived.”

“She sensed your emotions,” Harry said, “fairly common in omega children before they present.”

“Stop saying that,” Eggsy hissed, pitching his voice just loud enough to be heard over her cries.  “Stop fucking wishing it on her. You want her to have this?” He indicated himself and his whole fucked up history with an angry flick of his wrist.  “Ain’t nobody deserve this.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry said, reaching for his omega.

“No,” he gritted, stepping back firmly from his alpha’s reach.  “No, Harry. I ain’t mad at you but just… no.”

He rocked her gently, back and forth, body swaying to a rhythm in his head as took the steps to the second floor two at a time.  He half expected someone to come chasing him. He weren’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed when they didn’t.

Daisy settled against his chest, unhappy when she tried to scent him but the blockers dampened and changed his own pheromones.  She was still fussing, sucking angrily on her thumb so he caved and texted Ryan to bring him a bottle. She was mostly weaned but there were nights when she still needed it to go down.

A gentle knock tapped against the door.

“Come in.”

He was surprised when Merlin peeked his head through.  “Am I welcome, love?”

“It’s your room.”

“It’s ours and, if ye need it for shelter right now then it is yours.”

“Get your arse in here you fucking prince.”  He half expected Merlin to admonish him for cursing in front of Daisy but he didn’t, just came in and sat perched on the bed.  He held out the bottle and Daisy reached for it greedily. “Can you hold her?”

“‘Course,  _ barra _ , but don’t ye want her comfort?”

“I smell wrong,” Eggsy huffed.  “She needs her pack’s scent when she’s like this, won’t go down without it and right now you smell more like me than I smell like me.”

“All right, love.”  He lifted Daisy out of Eggsy’s arms and rocked her, it wasn’t long before her eyes fluttered closed and the half drank bottle fell slack from her hand.

Eggsy picked up his phone and texted Harry to get his arse up there too and to bring Maria.  It was time to get this done.

Merlin stood, Daisy in his arms.  “I’ll go put her down and then I’ll be back to be with ye while the doctor examines ye.”

_ Great, a fucking audience. _

He knew it was uncharitable, unkind.  His alphas were hurting as much as he, perhaps more since he hardly remembered anything.  There were flashes but it was like shiny fish in a murky pond, if he tried to look at them too much they flitted away.

Maria came in, took one look at him and said, “Do you want your alphas in here?”

Harry and… Merlin came in right behind him, they were giving him these soft eyes and he felt like he were about to break apart.

He managed to shake his head.  _ No. _

She whirled on them.  “Out, both of you.”

Harry held up his hands in a placating gesture.  “A moment?”

At her nod the alpha crossed to him, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple.  

“Are you sure, my heart?”

“I’m sure, Harry,” Eggsy snapped.

“We will be outside if you wish us.”  Harry turned to go but Eggsy tugged him back, chasing his mouth for a kiss.

“No tongue,” Maria interrupted.  “I have to swab his mouth.”

Well if doctoring didn’t work out Maria could hire herself out to watch over teenagers on dates and say shite like that to kill their enthusiasm.

Harry gave him a final encouraging squeeze before he exchanged places with his husband, Merlin kneeling in front of Eggsy and holding both his hands.

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Eggsy said, indicating Harry with a jerk of his head.

_ “Barra,” _ Merlin said, voice full of the kind of guilt and self-loathing he associated with Harry, not his rock-solid Merlin.  

For a moment, Eggsy wondered if this would destroy them.  If they would hate him for letting another alpha touch him.  Yeah, they hadn’t done the rape kit but… but he knew.

Merlin was just staring at him, like this was it - like they were fucking over… like Eggsy were dead while still drawing breath.

“Mr Pickles.”  He’d chosen that safeword on a lark, thinking if he ever used it they’d have a laugh.  He weren’t laughing now.

Merlin reeled back, eyes too bright, too sharp.  “What do you need?”

“Get out, please.”  He wanted to say ‘alpha’ but he didn’t feel like he were theirs anymore… like everything he’d been when he had been theirs was a lie… a fucking fairytale.

“All right,” Merlin said all sweet and gentle like Eggsy hadn’t just pulled the fucking rug out from under him. “I’ll go, love.”

Eggsy pulled the shreds of his mask around himself, giving Maria a cocky smile as the door snicked shut. “Let’s do this, doc.”

~~~

Harry had moved into the hallway, letting James have a moment.  He wasn’t surprised to find Roxy there, keeping guard.

“He’s going to be ok,” Roxy said without meeting his eyes.  Perhaps she was trying to console herself as much as he. “He’s strong.”

Harry didn’t answer as he hardly knew what to say.

His husband came stumbling out of their bedroom like a wounded animal, face already turning red with unshed tears and Harry swept him up.  He could count on one hand the times he’d seen Merlin fall apart but he didn’t need to see it often to know this would be one of those times.

“Roxy - “ Harry started, already coaxing James down the hall, to some modicum of privacy.

“I’ll come get you when he’s done,” young Lancelot said, carefully keeping her worried eyes away from the duo; a measure of respect for his husband that made Harry love the girl a little more.

“Thank you,” Harry said.  He got James into his office, shutting the door and sitting the man down on the long sofa that had seen more recent use than in the many long years prior.

Tears were already streaming down the alpha’s face, shoulders shaking in sobs that didn’t quite reach the man’s throat.  Harry eased off his glasses and unbuttoned enough of his shirt that he could slide his hands around the warmth of James’ back, give the comfort of a mate - skin to skin.

“He hates me,” James whimpered as Harry straddled his lap and pulled him close.

“He doesn’t,” Harry refuted, not because he believed it but because he  _ wanted _ to.  He wouldn’t blame Eggsy if the boy hated them both but it didn’t make the thought hurt any less.

“You dinnae see him.  He… he safetied… I was nae doing anything but looking at the lad, thinking how strong this boy were to live through all that pain.  I was just lookin’ at him, thinking how I would give anything that were mine to give to have it be me who was hurt, me who was - “

James’ words choked off, a wracking sound of pain finally breaking loose from the alpha’s chest.  He wailed, a keen of grief that tore into Harry’s heart. 

“He used his safeword just ta get me away.  It was me who failed the boy. Not you, love.  I’m supposed ta keep him safe… at Kingsman and at home.  It was work where he was no’ safe. Oh god…” he moaned in anguish, “God forgive me, for I know my  _ barra _ will no’.”

Harry didn’t have any words for that, his husband’s confession too close to the fear in his heart for him to deny it.

He held James, a little too tight for comfort but he could not bring himself to loosen his grip as the alpha fell apart in his arms.

Would Eggsy leave them?  Would he take not only himself, and that would be enough to kill them both, but this pack he’d brought into their lives?  Little Daisy with her sweet, precocious nature, the betas Ryan and Jamal who were full of such courage, even Roxy belonged to Eggsy in her own way… their bond forged in the furnace of their training and honed on V-Day. 

Once James alone had been enough but Harry could honestly say that was no longer the case.  He knew his husband felt the same, locked in his grief for their family barely formed. Eggsy was the keystone, without him they would crumble.

“I can’t…” Harry whispered against his husband’s neck, “I don’t think I can go back to just you and I.  Even with our soulbond. I need this - this family.”

“I know, love,” James sighed, his sobs shrinking back to quiet tears.  “I’d kill meself in work if I had ta go back.”

“What do we do?”

“I will no’ make him stay.  If he dinnae want us anymore… fuck.”

When James broke into wracking sobs once more Harry joined him, the men clinging to each other in grief they could not shape with words nor chase away with comfort.  Their scent turned sour, poisonous in their shared pain but neither remarked upon it.

“Can I bite ye, love?  I need - “

“Yes,” Harry said without hesitation.

James' hands fumbled at the buttons of Harry’s shirt before growling in agitation and tearing it open - buttons skittering across the wooden floor, he yanked Harry down, pulling away the fabric by his neck.  Harry hissed in pain when his husband latched on but did not writhe like prey. He took the bite even when James’ bonding teeth descended into the tender flesh.

Harry smelled his own blood, the shoulder screaming in agony as his alpha withdrew.

“Now you,” James said, already baring his neck.

“James - “

“Dinnae make me beg for it, husband.  I need ta hurt. Please, love.”

Without another word Harry sunk his teeth into James’ shoulder, lowering his bonding teeth a moment later, his mouth washing with blood.  They were men who understood very little of mercy, but at that moment Harry gave his husband what forgiveness his could, sinking it into his wounded flesh like a benediction.

When he pulled away, James whimpering at the loss, their mouths tangled desperately, tasting the sharp tang of iron along each other’s tongues.

“I should clean ye up,” James said as their foreheads tilted together, finding succour with another.

“No, husband.  Let it bleed.”

There was a soft knock at the door before it swung open, Harry watching as Roxy stepped just barely into the room.  “Eggsy is done. He’s in the shower.”

“Does he want us there, lass?”

“I don’t know but - but, as his friend, I think he  _ needs _ you.”

~~~

Eggsy stumbled into the shower, turning on the spray and scrubbing himself fiercely.  He scoured at the memories on his skin and then at the ones forgotten, trying desperately to erase the touch of someone half remembered but much loathed.

It weren’t until hands - gentle, burning hot - dragged him from the tiled enclosure that he realised he were shivering in cold and bleeding from where his violent ministrations had cracked open the skin.

“Leave me,” Eggsy whimpered, trying to drag himself away from comfort he didn’t deserve.

“No,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin croaked, voice thick with emotion.

The sound pulled at Eggsy, tugged him free from the swirl of his own emotions to look at the alphas.  Merlin’s shirt sagged open, blood tacky on his shoulder and down his chest but worse - oh, worse were the fucking pain carved into his face.  The strength, the calm usually found in those features crushed to dust.

Harry was little better, his cheeks tear-stained and vulnerable.  He were down to only his trousers and undershirt, the white fabric doing little to hide a matching red stain on his neck.

Seeing their anguish pushed his own doubts down.  His alphas needed him… even if they sent him away, even if they didn’t want their used up, trash omega he could mend them… leave them whole.  He manhandled them both until they were pressed against the counter, dragging the medical kit from under the sink.

With gentle hands, Eggsy forced them out of their shirts.  Piling the dirty clothes in the bin he worked gently, steadily, hands only hesitating for a brief moment for fear they would cower at his spoiled touch.  They didn’t and, if he were being truthful, he went perhaps too slowly, hands lingering as he cleaned away the blood and bandaged the wounds; if this was to be his last touch… he prayed it would last an eternity.

Eternity, it seemed, were short.

He wanted to lick the drying blood from their skin, to taste them one last time but he didn’t indulge.  His heart could not withstand their rejection. He didn’t comment on the obvious bite marks, he wished his alphas whatever comfort they could find with one another and tried to ignore the loathing in his gut that told him he would never be worthy of their touch again.

When Eggsy were finally done, he stepped back.  Turning away from the pair Eggsy tried to find solace in the blank tiled walls, unable to meet the disgust he expected to find in their gaze.  He took the robe Harry offered and bundled himself in it, holding his body against the pain of a shattering heart.

“So,” Eggsy managed, “this it, then?  This where you say ‘thanks but, no thanks’?  ‘Cause if it is I’d like you to just get it over with, yeah?  Don’t want an omega that would let another alpha touch him… don’t want a slag like - “  

His words died on his lips when Merlin’s hands - so fucking gentle - made him turn, the rough and familiar gun callouses cupping his cheeks.   _ “Barra, _ dinnae tell me you are blaming yourself.”

Eggsy didn’t answer, couldn’t.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut for only a moment, but it was a moment written in the bloody paint of misery.  “We are fools, husband,” he said, eyes opening to catch Eggsy’s gaze once more. “Eggsy Unwin, hear me,” he said.

Eggsy focused on every word as his heart thundered in his chest.  This was it, this was the end.

“We are yours, and you are ours.”

Those words, gently spoken and with such earnestness, took Eggsy’s knees out from under him.  Neither of his alphas were fast enough to catch him as he collapsed to the floor but they did manage to slow him.  They joined him there, dragging him until his head ended up in Harry’s lap and the rest of his body settled between Merlin’s splayed open legs.

Harry’s long fingers carded through his damp hair, mussing and fixing over and over in an endless pattern.  He tried not to flinch from their touch, tried to find the peace he once felt in their arms but it was useless.  He was carved open and raw, the maw of self-hatred he’d held within him for so long cut open now, poison running through his veins.

Merlin held him, stroked gentle hands over his back and didn’t comment on the endless twitch of his muscles as Eggsy’s body shied fearfully of each touch.

“I think - “ Eggsy murmured against the soft wool of Harry’s trouser, blinking his eyes against the tears that were already falling, “I think I was raped.”

He felt a tremor go through his alphas, a frisson of anxiety at their fear verbalised. 

“I’m here for you,” Harry said finally, fingers never stilling.  “Whatever you need, however long you need it. We are by your side until you send us away.”

“Ain’t never sending you away.”

“I’m glad to hear it.  We thought you might.”

“What?” Eggsy said, sitting up and clinging to Harry’s chest.  “Why the fuck would you think that?”

“We failed you,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin said softly, drawing Eggsy’s attention to the pained lines in his face.  “Someone  _ hurt you _ and I wasnae there to protect ye.  And it weren’t for a mission. We didn’t even  _ know _ .  How long?  How long has someone been hurting ye and silencing ye so you couldnae tell us?”

“I don’t know,” Eggsy answered softly.

“ _ I should have,” _ Merlin sobbed.  “I should have known.”

For a moment he was frozen as his alpha cried, watching helplessly as Merlin was breaking apart under the strain of emotions.  Eggsy had never seen Merlin crumple, never seen him fall apart but he was and he needed Eggsy. He slipped into his alpha’s lap, dragging Merlin into the warm shelter of his arms.

“I should have fought, found a way - “

“No,” Merlin said firmly, pushing back enough to look Eggsy in the eye.  “I wasnae your fault,  _ barra _ .”

“Then it weren’t fucking  _ yours either _ .”

Merlin sighed, leaning forward into Eggsy’s embrace.  Eventually, he whispered against Eggsy’s sternum, “It feels like it.”

Harry slipped close, slinging an arm around them both and a leg over Merlin’s splayed limbs.  He nudged as near as he could without dislodging Eggsy and just held on as if they’d fly away.

“Whatever monster did this… I’m going to kill them,” Merlin growled, “very slowly and without quarter.”

“I will help.”

Eggsy whimpered, some dictum of his mind demanding he defend this attack.  “Don’t say that.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry said softly, watching his omega closely.

“Please…” Eggsy tried again, “it hurts when you say that.”

“If we were to attack the person that has harmed you…?”

Eggsy growled, the sound violently loud in the tiled room.  He barked, “I’d kill you.” As soon as the words were out, Eggsy realised they were true… that she’d ordered him to defend her at _whatever_ _cost_.  

He scrabbled off them before he knew he was moving, curling himself into a ball as far away as the confines of the room allowed.  Eggsy could not bring himself to leave them, to turn away.

“Oh god,” he moaned, scrubbing at his face before his fingers found purchase in his hair and he  _ pulled _ .  The pain gave him some clarity but no less guilt.  “There’s more…”

“What more?” Harry asked.

Eggsy whimpered… trying to say… trying to catch the thread of it.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and the memory darted away.

“Yeah?” Merlin called roughly.

“I have the results of Eggsy’s exam, if he’s ready to hear it.”

Eggsy nodded.  He tried to dodge Merlin’s touch but the scot fixed him with a steady glare, holding out his hand and blocking Eggsy’s path until the omega relented and accepted his touch.  “You will nae hurt us,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin soothed.

A sense of foreboding crawled up Eggsy’s spine as he swallowed down his own stupid fear. 

He crawled into the bed, settling into the warmth as his alphas curled protectively on either side.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at Maria where she stood on Merlin’s side.

“Are you alright with them hearing this?” the doc asked him.  He nodded, turning his face back into the scot’s chest.

Somehow, without looking, their hands found each other’s, clinging tightly.

“Eggsy did engage in some sex act during his disappearance.  His urine sample was positive for motile sperm making the act within the last five hours.  Negative for vaginal secretions, negative for penetrative damage, negative for foreign semen.  However, there was a residue… a cleanser of some kind. I believe that Eggsy was the penetrating partner and was…” Maria swallowed and continued, “was cleaned afterward.”

“I was raped.  Just fucking say it, I was raped.”

“Yes Eggsy,” Maria said softly and finally, meeting his eyes, “you were raped.”

He didn’t know why but that made him feel both better, and incredibly worse.  Better because it weren’t all in his fucking head and worse - well worse because who the fuck wanted to be raped?

“There’s more,” Maria said.

“Oh god,” Harry murmured into his shoulder, the alpha beginning to shake.

“During my examination I noticed swelling to his groinal bond glands.  I extracted a large quantity of a foreign fluid which I believe is the super-Oz.  We caught it early enough that I don’t believe he metabolised much of it and I drained as much as possible.  I have reason to believe that these injections are the only method by which the drug is being delivered. I don’t think this is similar to regular Oz in that the omega can absorb it from their partner or, if it is, that’s not how Eggsy is receiving it.  The mixture had clear genetic markers in it, something that Oz only has after being metabolised by the host alpha. Also, the DNA is from a female.”

“Does that narrow down our suspects?” Merlin asked.

Maria shook her head, “Not enough.  Not nearly enough. Female alphas tend to gravitate to medical fields.  Most of the staff doctors and nurses are women. But, with a little time, we could compare it to the on file DNA of the staff.

“The rest,” the doc continued, “is good news.  I have reason to believe that this super-Oz isn’t as long lasting as the street version of Oz.  Eggsy’s body is breaking it down. Once it is completely gone the bond should begin to heal, to reform.  There’s a pair of doctors in Zurich who worked on the original Omeganase compound. They’ve agreed to fly out here and meet with Eggsy.  Dr Bollinger is the psychiatrist in the pair who developed a technique for breaking through the compulsions built by Oz. He believes his technique may apply here, with or without modification and only wants a sample of the super Oz to develop an antidote encase this, too, goes to market.”

“Send for them,” Merlin said firmly.

“I already have.  They’re on a plane right now.  What I don’t understand is why you don’t have a defensive rash - “

“Defensive rash?” Eggsy asked.

“Surely you’ve heard that soulmates can’t touch someone who isn’t their bonded?”

“Yeah but, I thought that was telly crap.  I mean, I touch loads of people what ain’t my bonded.”

“Not sexually,” Maria said as if she knew the answer.

“Well, no.”

“What’s this rash look like?” Merlin said tightly.

“May I show you?  It’s just more effective in a demonstration.  It will also allow me to test whether your defensive response is compromised.”

“What you gonna do?” Eggsy asked, wary.

“Just touch your skin.  I need to be aroused first though.  A moment?” Maria slipped out of the room, no doubt to find Roxy who was lingering nearby.

“What are you thinking, alpha?” Eggsy asked but Merlin was lost to his own thoughts.

They waited in silence until the doctor returned, flushed and pupils dilated.  The scent of the woman’s arousal drited to Eggsy, he was surprised to find it didn’t make his gut clench in disgust.

The doctor paused at the edge of the bed.  “I’m just gonna grab your wrist, Eggsy. And one of your alphas… encase it doesn’t develop?”

“Me,” Merlin offered.

With a nod she placed her hand on top of their skin, covering the wrists near where they joined hands.  “Your body reacts to the presence of arousal pheromones from those not bonded to you. It may be because the bond hasn’t been completed but…”

Eggsy hissed, dragging his hand away.  The pale skin of his wrist was mottled a fiery red.  Merlin scooped his arm up, cradling the limb gently.

“Harry - “ the alpha gasped, meeting his husband’s gaze.  Merlin’s eyes darted to Maria. “I know this rash… Eggsy had one all over his body about a month ago.”

“That shouldn’t happen, it is localised to where the pheromones make contact.  Unless… unless they were injected,” she said with dawning horror.

Time slowed for Eggsy, his heart thundering in his ears as Merlin said.

“You remember, love?  I asked you about it you thought it was allergies…?”

_ ‘Protect me at all costs,’ _ Song’s voice floated up from his memories.

“I asked you who gave you the injection and you said - “

_ ‘Kill if you have to -’ _

“Doctor Song,” Harry finished as Eggsy reached behind the mattress where they kept a spare pistol.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy sobbed, and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise deeply for this cliffhanger...


	24. Hart Full of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic discussions of rape and some feels! 
> 
> Also, can I say... holy crap people! Thank you for all the outpouring of comments! All my readers are so amazing. Your comments sustain me. I'm surprised I finished this today. I wrote the whole thing last night and HATED IT. It just didn't deal with enough so, this morning I got up after sleeping in and redid the whole dang thing. Some is the same, and some was scrapped. But this, this I love. I hope you love it too.

Eggsy sat up gingerly in bed, the restraints clacking loudly and sending a spike of pain through his head.  He groaned, cracking his eyes against too bright fluorescents and looking around. He was in Medical.

Medical. Song.

The memory slammed into him: pulling out the gun, firing at Harry.  He’d smelled blood as the alpha tackled him to the ground, pinning him until Maria had managed to inject him with something.  Had he killed them? Had he killed his alphas?

Panic welled up, clawing at his throat.  

He wailed in anguish, in fear as he reached out blindly for the bond.  He couldn’t grasp it, the sedatives making everything muted and dull.

Eggsy was thrashing wildly, even the softly padded restraints beginning to abrade his wrists.

A man walked in.  Alpha. Unknown.

He growled in defence, baring his teeth.  If that man touched him, he’d rip out his throat.

“Please calm down, Mr Unwin,” the man in the white coat said in heavily accented English, looking down at his clipboard.

Eggsy roared, stopping the man from coming closer as he gathered his strength.  He pulled with all his might, grinning as the restraints snapped free from the bed.  It only took a moment to claw his way out of the bonds holding his ankles and push past the stunned doctor and into the hall.

He ran, no thoughts in his mind save his missing pack as he scented the air, tearing past Kingsman employees in his open-backed hospital gown.  He caught a familiar powerful scent - thunderstorms and spring grass and dew - and went tearing towards it, ripping through the hallway door and pelting down the corridor, his feet slapping against the tile.

 _“Barra,”_ a voice called from behind him, stopping him in his mad dash.

Eggsy’s heart stuttered as he recognised the voice.  Alpha. Merlin.

He whimpered as fear cracked through the edges of his feral state but he couldn’t stop himself from turning and stumbling towards the man.  Eggsy didn’t even care that Merlin had his Kingsman watch aimed at him, ready to shoot him with amnesia darts.

“Did I kill him?” Eggsy sobbed, words spilling from his lips.  “Is he dead?”

“No, _barra._  We split up to find ye when Dr Bollinger said you’d escaped.  He’s coming.”

“He’s alive?” he gasped, stumbling a few more steps toward his alpha.  "I-I smelled blood..."

“His bite bled some but you dinnae hurt him.  He's as healthy and stubborn as ever.”

Eggsy fell to his knees at Merlin’s feet, clinging to his legs and tears flooded from his eyes, sobs tearing at his chest.  Eventually, his alpha relaxed, stopped waiting for him to attack and gathered Eggsy up, carrying him a little ways and into Harry’s office.  Eggsy hadn’t realised they were so close.

By the time the other alpha burst through the door, they were both on the couch.  Merlin was holding him close, both of them silent - the tears having fled as quickly as they came.

“Alpha,” Eggsy whispered, half rising only to be pressed back down into the couch, into Merlin.  

Harry kissed him, gentle and desperate.  “I’m sorry, I should have been there when you woke.”

“Why weren’t you?”

“Dr Bollinger thought you might try to kill us again… because of her orders.”

“Where is she?”

Merlin sighed, snuggling in closer before he said regretfully, “I cannae tell you, Eggsy.  You’re compromised.”

“No, I mean.  Am I safe?”

“Yes, love, ye are safe.”

A shudder went through Eggsy at Merlin’s words, his certainty.  It would be ok. He was safe, now. She couldn’t touch him anymore.

~~~

James gave them an hour, an hour to console and hold their omega before they both walked him back to medical.  Bollinger had been initially worried but, at seeing Eggsy return of his own free will and the boy letting them strap him down to a chair -

_Just wanna sit up for a bit, guv._

\- the doctor had relaxed.  Eggsy ate a full meal, let them draw various blood work before they got down to the business of breaking their omega’s compulsions.  

Harry saw James off, promising to stay with Eggsy as his husband went back to work, prepping the night's multi-agent mission.  

Harry sat, watching patiently as Bollinger explained to Eggsy that he’d need to press the buttons in each hand in time with the lights - a distraction for his conscious mind so that the doctor could speak directly to the impulses Song had placed within Eggsy.

Cocky and brash as ever their omega said, “Yeah, guv, got it.  Like fancy hypnotism ain’t it?” He turned, looking right at the two-way mirror and giving a wink.  Of course, Eggsy had clocked it the moment they’d brought him back to this room.

Damn, he loved that boy.

“I’m not sure how dis treatment will affect you, Mr Unwin - ” the Swiss doctor said, voice labouring slowly through English.

“Eggsy, please.”

“Eggzy, of course.  In your benefit is zat the alpha is not your own so we can target specific memories.  Against, the enhanced drug. _Aussi,_ I have never worked with an omega with a soulbond - as you might imagine.   _Donc,_ I am not sure if zat will be for or against you as we continue.”

“Song ain’t my soulmate, so, I’m guessing for.”

“I sincerely hope so.  Shall we begin?”

“Fuck yes, get this shite outta my head.”

“I’d like you to think back, remember the first time you met zee Doctor Song…”

Harry listened as Eggsy recounted her casual traditionalist prejudice, how she slowly crossed the line with him, manipulated him.  But, it wasn’t until the memories after they had returned from America where things got difficult.

“I’d just come back from Benin,” Eggsy said, voice hazy as he lost himself in the memory.  Harry thanked his husband’s foresight that Bollinger had been thoroughly vetted and received the appropriate clearance for this.  “I’ll kill you if you touch me!” Eggsy growled suddenly, restraints clattering as he lunged at someone who wasn’t there.

“What is she doing, Eggzy?  What is she saying?”

“Ain’t my alpha,” he murmured before his voice changed, soft and feminine.  The imitation made Harry’s skin crawl, _“Good omega, my omega.  Going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you? That’s a good boy, just lie down there.”_

Harry forced the bile down from where it swelled in his throat.  If Eggsy could live through it, Harry could bear to hear it. Hear it and remember every word to flay from the woman’s skin when he paid her in kind.

“What is she doing, Eggzy?”

“Touchin’ on me.  Stroking me, trying ta get me hard.  Ain’t workin’ too well,” Eggsy chuckled even from his trance state, “someone shoulda told her I’m as queer as Paul O’Grady.”

Harry tightened his grip on the glass in his hand, crushing the plastic easily.  

 _“You’re going to get me pregnant, Gary.  You’re a fine specimen to sire my child,”_ Eggsy recalled in that eerie voice before saying in his own voice, “Wants me to get her up the duff.  Says she’s gonna bond me during my heat so we are compatible enough… says she can’t have a babe without me.  Says I’m gonna be hers.”

“Did she give you any commands? Any orders to follow?”

As it turned out, she had given him a great many.  From the simplest, “Tell no one about this.” To the sickening, “I command that the next time your alphas take you to bed, you kill them.”

That made him shudder, the image of Eggsy coming out of a trance to their dead bodies… his hands bloodstained.  It was clear that Song knew nothing about their soulbond or she would have known such a command would have sealed the death of her prize.  How Eggsy managed to keep the names of his alphas out of his mouth when she _tortured_ him for the information, if his screams of remembered pain were any indication, Harry had no idea.

In a moment of weakness, as Eggsy cried out through the pain of breaking through _yet another_ of her endless commands, Harry tapped the comm line on his glasses.  He didn’t even wait for his husband to speak, just heard the telltale click of the line connecting before he burst out, “Tell me you are not watching this, my love.”

_“Nae, I haven’t the time.”_

“Promise me you will not.”

_“I can’t do that, Harry.  He’s our boy. I would not have you carry the burden alone, love.”_

Harry growled, “What she did to him - what she forced him to do - Death is too good for her.  I would leave her gibbering in her own madness. Sightless, tongueless, limbless, trapped in the shell of her own body for a lifetime to suffer from the memories of her sins.  But I would leave her hearing… oh, that I would leave so that she might listen to him. I would have her know his screams every moment for the rest of her miserable life and know _she did not break him_.”

_“Christ, Harry.”_

“Even that barely scratches the surface of the debt of pain and blood she owes him.”

_“Tell me you dinnae say that to our boy.”_

“Of course not.”

 _“I need you to be wheels up in three hours.  The assault on the facility will not keep, all agents have to breach simultaneously.”_  

“I know, husband.  Everything it prepared.  I just… I wish to stay with Eggsy until I must leave.”

 _“Don’t focus so much on Eggsy that you are nae ready.  Even with the DSGI backing you, it is dangerous. Make sure you come back to us in one piece.”_ Merlin made a weary sound before adding, _“I’m sorry, love.  I have to go.”_

“Go, husband.”

_“I’ll be staying at the mansion with Eggsy, tonight.”_

“You’ll be here when I get back?”

_“Always, Harry Hart.  Always.”_

Three hours later, Harry shuddered as Bollinger released Eggsy from his restraints, convinced there weren’t any more _dangerous_ hidden compulsions.  There was more to go through, and Eggsy would be in twice weekly therapy until they released him from it but there was a weight lifted off his omega’s shoulders - a lightness in his exhaustion.

And Eggsy was clearly exhausted.

“I ‘ave never seen an alpha use so much pain to force compliance,” Bollinger said as he joined Harry in the observation room.  “Fear, _oui._  Disapproval, most certainly.  She must be a sick individual to make his body cause such pain to itself.  You may see him now, ‘Arry. He was asking for you.”

As if Harry hadn’t heard his whimpers for his alphas, the sound carving deep into his heart.  Harry took in a tray of fruit and bottled water, setting it on the side table before lifting Eggsy, sagging deeply in the chair, into his arms and transferring him to the bed.  The boy was limp across the sheets.  If it weren't for his eyes being open, Harry may have thought Eggsy had passed out.

He wiped the sweat from the boy’s brow as he murmured, “You’re so strong, my heart.  So brave. You did well.”

“Harry,” Eggsy shivered, eyes soft with pain and fatigue.  “Do you hate me?”

“Never, my heart.  Never.”

“I do.  For the first time in my life… I’m ashamed of who I am.  What she made me.”

Harry slipped into the bed beside Eggsy, holding the omega in his arms.  “She didn’t make you _anything._  You survived her evils.  You will continue to survive her evils.  Eggsy - “ Harry breathed, tipping back the boy’s chin until he could look into those blue eyes, “she was a fool to believe she could break you, she could control you… you are far too powerful to ever give in to her even with all the chemical enhancements she used against you.”

“But I didn’t, did I?  I were too fucking weak!”

“Then why am I not dead?  You fired wide… very wide.  We both know you are a better shot than that.  Yet, here I am, not even a graze. Even with the enhanced Oz in your veins, with weeks of being drugged, of being _controlled_ she could not make you harm those you love.”  Harry breathed in Eggsy’s scent, realising for the first time how much it had shifted in the past weeks to include something medicinal… something that did not belong to their triad.  He longed for it to return to the pure scent of only Eggsy, James and himself.  “ _That_ is your power.  Your strength is in your family, in your pack.  If she weren’t such a traditionalist arsehole she would have known the foolishness of trying to come between an omega and those they had claimed for their own.”

Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s chest but he could not hide from Harry his happy smile.

“Come, my love, drink this,” the alpha soothed, cradling Eggsy’s head as the boy finished half the bottle of water.  He was more than happy to feed his omega by hand, getting Eggsy to eat an assortment of fruit and crackers before the boy’s head lolled with exhaustion.

Harry shifted, intending to give Eggsy room to rest.  “Stay, alpha?”

“For a bit, until you are asleep.  I have a mission.”

Eggsy chewed his lip, face tight with worry and disappointment, Harry was relieved when he didn’t ask to go with.  “When you get back, can I go home with you?”

“Not until all the Oz is out of your system,” Harry said, voice full of regret as he smoothed Eggsy’s sweat dampened locks from his face.  “When you are clear then you can come home.”

“Keep my flower safe,” Eggsy said, words turning muddy.

“Yes, love.”

“Thank you.”

“James will be here all night.  I will leave you a pair of glasses.”

Eggsy wiggled closer, body lax and open.  Such trust, even after everything.

“You will heal,” Harry promised as their omega slipped into unconsciousness, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “We will help you heal.”

~~~

Merlin stepped into the interrogation room, taking a seat without sparing Dr Song a glance.  He continued to work on his tablet, meaningless things mostly. He wanted her to stew.

She’d been picked up hours before and told nothing of why she was there, though Merlin imagined she could guess.  How many sins could one woman have?

“Is your intention to intimidate me?” the doctor said cooly.  

He ignored her, pulling up her personnel file and skimming it once more.  “You’ve been with the Kingsman over twenty years, is that correct?”

“Yes.  Which you know.”

“Hired in the first year of Chester King’s rule?”

She didn’t answer that time, levelling him with a bored look.  Something felt off, she wasn’t worried in the least. The doctor wasn’t suppressing anxiety, she merely had none.

“Tell me why you are here,” Merlin said.

“Well,” she sighed dramatically, “I suppose I did forget to list a few assets on my taxes…”

Merlin launched across the room, his palm blade coming easily to his hand as he pressed it into her neck.  “Your life means nought to me for what you did to Eggsy,” he growled, a burst of pleasure shooting through him when the knife drew blood.

“Eggsy,” the woman smiled even as Merlin pulled her hair roughly, “how is my omega?”

“He isn’t yours.”

“Well, he _certainly_ isn’t yours,” Song hissed, full of disdain.  “Really, letting the boy work? Putting him in harm’s way as an agent?  None of this would have happened if you’d merely claimed your due as an alpha and bonded him during his last heat.  Now, since you were too pathetic, he’s mine and he will always be mine.”

“He isn’t, even now he’s breaking through your training,” Merlin said, pulling the blade from her throat and returning to his seat.

“That isn’t possible.  This formulary is even more toxic than the last, if you were trying to rid him of it he would be dying.”

“He’s strong.  Too strong for the likes of you.”

She lunged, restraints chittering against the metal rings.  “You think you can control him?” she spat, the room filling with the scent of her pheromones in a primal challenge.  Merlin could smell the Oz she took to enhance her miasma. He unfurled his own blend, forcing her scent back toward her, winning easily.

“I dinnae wish to control him.  Eggsy will be one of the most powerful omegas of this generation when he comes into his own.  I wish to serve him.”

“You’re weak.”

Merlin didn’t answer that, lifting his tablet and typing away at the surface.

“He loves me,” she said in a small voice.

He set the device down, bracing his shaking hands against the table. “You know nothing of his love.  Nothing,” Merlin sneered at the woman. “His love… it is like the warmth of the sun, like standing in the presence of purity.  His love gives me strength, makes me whole. What you _think_ you had… it was a cruel parody you _forced_ him to play.”

“He’s mine,” she growled.  “His mind, his body - “

Merlin pounced, knees crashing to the table as one hand wrapped around her throat, in the other his palm blade held a micron above her eye.  “I should carve out your eyes for daring to look at him, let alone touch him.”

A shiver went through her, the first real sign of fear.  “I’m pregnant,” she gasped. “You can’t hurt me. I’m pregnant with Eggsy’s child.”

Merlin reeled, hauling himself back from the woman as if she had burst into flames.  “Pray. Pray that isn’t true,” he sneered, fleeing the room.

“What was that?!” Arthur hissed, stepping into the hallway and boxing Merlin in.

“I’m interrogating a suspect.”

“I need you focused on the multiple location assaults that are set to go live in a few hours.  Instead, I find Morgana in over her head and trying to tread water and you down here having a pissing contest with another alpha.  And that’s what it was, a goddamn pissing contest. I’ve seen you interrogate and it was nothing like that!”

He looked away, unable to meet Arthur’s angry eyes.

Merlin startled when the man clasped him on the shoulder, saying more gently, “Are you compromised, old friend?  Do I need to scrub this?”

“Nae,” he murmured.  

Kindly, Arthur ordered, “Then get the fuck back to work.”

~~~

Harry gestured sharply at the assembled French agents as they surrounded the compound.  

_“What do ye see, Galahad?”_

“Are you certain this is the place?” he hissed even as he placed the shaped charges to blow the door.  “There are only a few guards. Certainly not enough to control the number of captive omegas we are expecting.”

_“This is one of the locations mentioned on the recordings from the device Eggsy planted.”_

Harry smiled at the memory, how Eggsy and he had worked so beautifully together.  He couldn’t wait to get his boy back into the field at his side. “Perhaps it is no longer being used.  We shall see.”

They moved through the gated warehouse but it quickly became clear that beyond the barest security there was nothing there.  Tapping his comms he grunted, “Clear, Merlin. It's empty.  This place, this facility - I can scent omegas but they are gone and recently.”  He kicked a child's doll, left behind as they fled.  "It's in chaos.  They left in a hurry.  Do you think they were warned?"

 _“Mayhap,”_ the man growled, tense, _“head back to the extraction point Galahad.  We will see you soon enough.”_

He bid farewell to the loaned agents, all of them on edge from the lack of action, before slipping into a car headed for the private airfield.  Harry was restless, body tight with adrenaline he hadn’t expended. Taking down two useless security guards was the low point of the evening. He missed his husband, missed his omega.  Wanted to be in their arms.

As he stepped onto the stairs leading up to the jet his thoughts were already on home, of curling up in that awful medical bed around his Eggsy -

He felt the concussive force of the blast before the weightlessness as he was thrown back.  Slamming into the car parked nearby the world swam, Harry vomiting in pain.

 _“Galahad,”_ Merlin shouted into the comms, _“Galahad, speak to me - “_

The world went dark.

~~~

Merlin watched Harry's feed cut out.  He pressed the button connecting him to his husband's tranmission as he shouted for the agent's attention.

"Sir," Morgana gasped next to him.

They watched, helpless, as Pellinore's video and then Kay's flickered out.

"Warn your other agents!" Merlin shouted, already connecting with Ector and Agravain.  He cautioned them away from their planned extractions, sending them to nearby safehouses with an ominous advisement, "We've been infiltrated, trust nothing and no one.  Check for traps."

"Lionel and Lancelot are safe," Morgana reported, "but I cannot make contact with Bors."

"Keep trying," he growled.

"Merlin, sir?" a young analyst interrupted from the doorway, one of the new trainees.

"Can't you see I'm busy, lad?" he roared, re-establishing contact with the French agents and dispatching them to the airfield.  I would take a long time, far too long to reach Harry.

"I-I know, sir, it is just - " the boy trembled, "you asked me to watch over the whereabouts of agent Gawain."

The room went terribly quiet.  "Spit it out, lad."

"He's missing, sir.  Gawain is missing."

~~~

Eggsy woke with a start, the room dark save for a tiny light over his bed.  He peered into the shadows, a nurse in pink scrubs stepping out.

“Sorry to wake you, Eggsy,” she smiled reassuringly.  He looked down at his hand, the IV a new addition. Noticing his confused look she explained, “The doctor ordered some fluids.”

“Yeah, all right - “ he croaked, his spine sending a frisson of foreboding that he ignored.  It were just… he’d been through a lot… no reason to go off on random staff.

The nurse’s phone buzzed in her pocket.  She retrieved it, her face a blank mask… almost too blank… robotic.  “Yes, mistress,” she intoned carefully, the words sending terror skittering through him.  

Eggsy suddenly recognised the jitteriness in his veins, the tightness.  He looked at the IV in horror. “What have you done?”

He tried to move, to run away but he were too slow.  She punched the mobile to speaker, a familiar voice coming through, “Hello, Gary.”

Song.  He felt his body respond, unbidden.

“Anya has clothes for you.  Dress and come free me, I command you.  They are holding me in the east wing, the lowest level.  You’ll have to arm yourself. Leave your phone, any trackers you may be carrying and, of course, your Kingsman glasses.  And tell no one.”

“Yes, mistress,” he answered.  

Despite the day he’d spent breaking her compulsions, without Bollinger to guide him he found himself locked in the vice of her Will.  The nurse took out the IV, the bag full of - whatever - long empty. He slipped quickly into the scrubs Anya offered before pilfering a small knife and undoing the screws on the vent cover.  Navigating the ducts had become second nature and soon he found himself at the storage for the gun range, there was no staff this late at night.

It seemed Merlin hadn’t thought to lock him out, his access code opening the locker easily.  He grabbed two of their standard issue - Tokarev TT-30’s - and two spare magazines. Forty shots, more than enough to free Song.  Slipping back into the vents he made his made steadily to the lower floors.

It was simple enough to disable the two guards on her cell and pick the lock.

“Hello, Gary,” Song smiled at him sweetly as he swung open the door.  He went to sink to his knees but she stopped him. “No, no, pet. No time for that.  Come, our associate waits on the far side of the east lawn with our escape.”

He handed her his second weapon, the woman holding it easily.  Of course, she did, she were Kingsman trained even if she weren’t an agent.  They moved easily through the halls, Eggsy taking point. On the few occasions when a guard stepped in his way, he shot easily, not to kill but to disable.  Amnesia darts keeping them unconscious.

They made it to the east lawn, rain soaking them quickly as they moved toward a looming vehicle parked near a copse and beyond the range of the cameras.  He stuttered to a stop, feet pausing on the soaked earth.

“Come, Gary,” she said, frowning.

He shook his head, feeling all the world like a sedated animal as her pheromones pushed through the rain to reach him.

“Come, omega,” she growled again, “I command you.”

If he got in that car, he’d never see his alphas again.

“No,” he said softly.

When raised the pistol, pointing it at him and he responded in kind.  

“You won’t shoot me, omega,” Song growled.

“I might,” he managed. Pain lanced through his head, more intense the longer he fought the compulsion.  He gritted his teeth against the agony of it, trying to force his limbs to obey. Breath froze in his lungs, his heartbeat thundering too hard trying to move oxygen Eggsy was no longer providing.

“No, you’re mine,” she roared, pushing harder, demanding his compliance.  The super-Oz in his veins felt like it was burning him up from within, responding to her hormonal control.  He ignored a thousand warnings his body was giving and _pushed back_ against the demand of Song’s words

“I ain’t,” he said, voice weak as he fought against her.  “I ain’t yours.”  He wrapped the strength of the bond around himself, drawing it close.  He felt the moment the glowing kicked to life in his chest, glittering and defiant.

Song gasped, her face a shattered mask of jealousy and need.  “If I can’t have you,” she said carefully, “then no one can.”

He saw her finger flex on the trigger.  He tried to squeeze his, to kill her before she killed him but that moment of Oz induced hesitation was all she needed.

Pain blossomed in his chest as he sunk to the rain-soaked lawn.  Eggsy watched, helpless, from between the blades of grass as the car disappeared into the night.

He hurt, he hurt so damn much as he dragged himself back toward the mansion, collapsing in a sprawl across the steps as the world went hazy around the edges.

Had to stay awake.  Had to fight.

He needed to live for his alphas… for Daisy, for his pack.

The world swam dizzily as he was dragged into up into strong arms.  Merlin’s face swimming in his vision. He tried to reach out to touch but his limbs were too fucking heavy.  For a moment, everything fell away…

...Eggsy’s eyes fluttered open again to see his alpha screaming, “ - been shot!”

That was bollocks.  Whoever was shot they should probably be helping.  Eggsy should probably be helping.

He tried to push himself up only to be firmly held down in his alpha's embrace.

His head were still screaming endlessly, the pain at not obeying continuing even though she was gone.  Were it gonna hurt like this forever? And his chest… fuck he couldn’t take a proper breath.

The rain were nice though… cool on his head.

It reminded him of a song… his Mum were big on the theatre.  He remembered going to a local production of Les Mis, of connecting with the omega Eponine… so in love with a man she could never have.  Marius were, of course, soulbound to Cosette which they find out from a kiss right before war breaks out. Eponine gave her life for her love.  As she were dying she sang to the man she wanted with all her being - 

_...a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now…_

Yeah, that were the song.  So sad that song.

_...just hold me now and let it be…_

“Stay with me, love,” Merlin said, voice distant.  He wondered if Merlin would sing to him, if he asked.  He tried to ask.

_...shelter me, comfort me…_

“Eggsy,” the alpha said, pressing down hard on his chest.  It didn’t hurt so much anymore. Eggsy thought that might be bad.  “Eggsy,” his alpha demanded, “speak to me.”

“Rain,” Eggsy gasped, breath too short, “will make the flowers grow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will stop hurting Eggsy soon. Also, I will stop leaving these AWFUL cliffhangers. Next chapter we are going to have some fluff. I PROMISE!
> 
> I did have to make a minor edit to this chapter...


	25. Shape of My Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some minor exchanging of blood.
> 
> So, here were are... over 100,000 words in a little over three weeks. I cannot believe how fast this fic is coming out of me, people!
> 
> Tomorrow starts my work week so I wouldn't expect a new chapter until Thursday or Friday. You never know you might get lucky.
> 
> Also, I made a minor edit to the last chapter that I will summarise here for those of you who don't wish to re-read it. During the confrontation between evil Dr Song and Eggsy he has a bond display. It is really a minor addition but will be important later.

“Eat,” Morgana insisted, levelling a disapproving glare as she set a plate with two sandwiches on it at his elbow.  “Drink,” a cup of tea joined the sandwiches. “If you don’t I will hack your terminal and lock you out.”

“And I will break the lockout,” Merlin said calmly as he continued to work.

“Which will only waste both of our time.  Eat, sir. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that did it.  Despite their being colleagues - mentor and protegee - and friends, she had also become a member of their pack, of their family and she was an omega.  He was an alpha in a great deal of distress. He may be a hard bastard but he wasn’t  _ immune _ .

He lifted the sandwich to his mouth, biting and chewing mechanically as he interfaced with the Spetsnaz.  Generally, Kingsman didn’t work with the Russians but they’d been read in on locations of omega trafficking in their country and when Bors disappeared during the mission they’d offered to find him.  Now, however, it was clear Bors had gone to ground - not died - and continuing to send special forces after him would only end up aggravating tensions and ending in the deaths of said Russian soldiers.  When the Spetsnaz relayed back that they would disengage Merlin signed off and went back to the feed of Pellinore’s glasses. 

They’d been lucky so far, minor injuries and no fatalities and only Harry unaccounted for.

Except for Eggsy, who’d lost a great deal of blood and collapsed a lung.  Five minutes… five minutes later and he’d be burying their boy.

“You should go see him,” Morgana said, not unkindly.  

Since the extremely cocked-up mission two days before she’d moved into his office, forcing him to eat before he could take more stimulants to keep him up; not that he much needed them.  Merlin was always been prone to overworking, no doubt a habit that had helped vault him out of the ranks of the handlers to his position as Merlin.

He was vacillating wildly from extreme efficiency on a professional level to barely functioning on a personal one.  His mate was missing. His omega was wounded. Every second he had to fight the urge to run down to medical and cover his boy’s body with his own, to protect his mate with his own flesh and bone - a gesture that would, no doubt, just exacerbate his injuries.

So Merlin stayed locked to her terminal except for the most basic demands of his body.  If he’d been more focused on the mission rather than his mates before, perhaps they would not be in this position now… missing… wounded… Either could be dead or dying any moment.

He couldn’t even bring himself to call the doctor overseeing Eggsy’s recovery; unable to deal with the damn  _ uncertainty _ .

“He’s still unconscious,” Merlin finally answered.

“You should be there when he wakes.”

“If I go down there, I won’t leave,” Merlin confessed, weakly.

Morgana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose behind her thick-framed rectangular glasses, a gesture so reminiscent of her mentor that it brought a sad smile to his lips.  “Then - with respect sir - fucking don’t. He’s  _ your omega _ .  I know I don’t get how it is for you alphas but if it was my cub I wouldn’t let anything get between me and my babe.”

“Nae, lass.  There’s work to be done.”

“Sure, sir,” she said, obviously disappointed in him.

~~~

Harry woke up in a cottage, probably still in France, with a ringing in his ears and his entire body screaming in pain.  But, he was alive and as he wiggled his limbs everything seemed to be in working order. He sat up, only to be pinned by the dark eyes of a beta woman.

Before he could truly panic she said, “Oxfords, not brogues.”

He cocked his head, levelling his gaze at the young woman.  He prided himself on knowing all of Kingsman tactical. It wasn’t possible to learn the name of  _ every _ support staff, but those who went in the field?  Those he knew. “You aren’t one of ours.”

“Kingsman?” She said in the Queen’s English, “No, sir.  MI-6. When the mission back home went tits up I got a call from Q asking me to check on a friend of his.  When I made it to the airfield everything was on fire. Pulled you out, brought you back here.”

“Thank you.  How long have I been unconscious?” he asked, pushing himself up a little further and wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs.

“Careful, guv.  Fractured a couple ribs and knocked your head pretty good.  Might want to take it slow. Two days… well, day and a half.”

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Harry gritted, forcing himself all the way up despite the pain.

“Q said you were a stubborn bastard.”

“He’s usually right about these things,” Harry sighed.  “Did Q happen to mention whether he’d informed my husband of my survival?”

“Eh…” she groaned, “no he didn’t.”

“Any chance you have a secure line?”

“Yeah,” she said, darting out of the room.  She came back a while later carrying a tray with a bit of breakfast and a sat phone.  She handed it to him, setting the tray on the sideboard. “I’m gonna step out. I’ll hear every word, the walls are paper thin.  But, at least I can give you the illusion of privacy.”

“Thank you, Ms…?”

“Haley.  Haley is fine.”

“Thank you, Haley.”  He waited until she left to dial James’ direct line.  It rung for a long time and Harry found himself chanting, “ - pick up, pick up.”

_ “Aye,” _ a familiar voice growled in barely contained anger.  Instantly Harry knew that, no, Q hadn’t informed James of his survival.  The man could be surprisingly prescient and similarly forgetful.

“Hello, my love.”

_ “Harry - “ _ the scot choked, voice twisting to a wrecked whimper.  _  “Where are ye, love?” _

“Safe.  I’m safe.”

The alpha snorted doubtfully,  _ “Ye are nae safe unless you are in me arms.” _

“And I will be, soon enough.  Is Eggsy there? Is he listening?”

_ “Harry - “ _ That was the second time James had used his real name without asking if the line was secure.  Dread balled up in his stomach, icy and hard.

“Is he alive?”

_ “Aye, aye he lives.  He’s hurt badly. Christ - !” _ Merlin hissed, clearly trying to master himself.   _ “I missed it, love.  I fucked up so bad. Song dinnae just use the super-Oz on Eggsy, over a dozen support staff - omegas and betas - were compromised, poisoned.  She’d been selling us out, husband. Told the smugglers we were coming. It were nae just your extraction - they were all sabotaged.” _

Harry swallowed against a wave of fear for his friends and colleagues.  “Did we lose anyone?”

_ “We were damn lucky.  Nae, we didn’t. Bors is unaccounted for but… well the Spetsnaz went to recover him and there were no’ a body.  There were clues, though. Clues meant for me, I think.” _

“He probably spooked and went to ground.  Bors does that.”

_ “Aye, ‘s what Arthur thinks as well.  He will make contact when he’s ready, no doubt.” _

There was a pause on the other side before a distinctly female voice spoke.   _ “Galahad?” _

“Hello, Lancelot.”

_ “Give me coordinates and I’ll come get your arse.  Your mates need you.” _

Something in her voice told him that there was more to it.  “Report, Lancelot.”

In the background, he heard James grumble,  _ “Don’t ye dare, Lancelot.  I’ll have ye mopping the damn floors.” _

_ “Sorry, Merlin.  Do what you have to.”  _ Roxy sighed, put-upon,  _ “Eggsy is still unconscious.  He’s stable though and improving.  It’s your  _ **_other_ ** _ mate I’m worried about.  He’s not eating, not sleeping.  Hell, he isn’t even drinking tea.  I swear to God he’s awake on spite and guilt right now. _

_ “The staff she poisoned?  They’re dying. Merlin is working himself to the bone because he blames himself for Eggsy getting hurt, for Song escaping, and for everyone who’s injured or killed.” _

“Song has escaped?”

_ “Yeah - Yes, sir.  Eggsy broke her out after they dosed him with Oz again.  He fought her, though. Couldn’t hear anything on the cameras but you could see he was fighting her with all his might.  Then he sort of… glowed… and Song shot him.” _

“Thank you, Lancelot.  Will you do me a favour?”

_ “Of course.” _

“Can Merlin hear us?”

_ “No, sir.  He’s sulking by the windows.” _

“Good.  Go home, get Ryan, Jamal and the little one.  The boys already have the proper clearance to visit Eggsy but convince your uncle that a two-year-old is not going to steal Kingsman secrets, perhaps hearts, but not secrets.  Then get your omegas and drag his arse down to medical and stay with him. He needs his family.”

_ “He needs his mate.” _

“And I am coming, I swear.  But having our pack will help keep him steady.”

_ “Pack?” _ Roxy whispered, choked up.

“Yes, Roxy.  You are part of our pack now, in deed if not sworn fealty.”

_ “Yes.  Yes, sir.  Alpha.” _

Harry smiled.  Roxy calling him ‘alpha’ was very different from when Eggsy said it, hers had the tone of ‘father’ or ‘elder’ and he was sure if he’d been in the same room as her, her scent would have reflected that sentiment.  “Take care of my mates.”

_ “Yes, Harry.” _

Harry hung up, eating a bit of breakfast before finding Haley in the garden.  “Any chance Q had an extraction planned for me?”

“In fact, sir.  He did.”

~~~

Merlin found Arthur in his office behind the massive desk, thick red carpet a holdover from Chester King as was the hideous wallpaper.  The new Arthur wasn’t much of a decorator and hadn’t changed anything.

“Merlin, come in,” the man said with a weak smile, waving him forward.

He went to Arthur’s side, dropping to one knee and bracing his fist over his heart.  “I serve at the pleasure of the king.”

“So formal,” Arthur huffed, the eye roll implied.  “Very well… Rise, Merlin and report.”

“All field agents accounted for save Bors - “

“He does that.”

“Yes, king.  Seventeen members of staff in various positions are being treated from withdrawal from the super-Oz.  One has already died… a nurse name Anya Grayson.”

“And the others?” Arthur said darkly. 

“Dying.  Almost certainly.”

Arthur let out a string of curses in several languages before collapsing back into his seat and cradling his forehead on soothing fingers.  “How did this happen?”

Merlin looked at the man before him and said the thing that was in his heart.  “I failed you, my king.”

“Why do you believe that?”

“We were infiltrated, had a spy in our midst.  I did not see it - “

“You are not omniscient, old friend.”

“Still, I should have - “

“No,” Arthur cut him off abruptly.  “No, James. We were betrayed by one of our own after Valentine took out three of ours we thought the diseased flesh cut away.  I am Arthur. Perhaps I should have dug deeper.”

Merlin slipped into the chair across from Arthur’s desk, accepting the healthy portion of whiskey.

“How is Eggsy?”

“Unconscious.  Stable as far as I can tell.  He’s so weak through the bond.  Like fine spun glass,” Merlin murmured, knocking back the drink in one long swallow.  “It’s been an eventful few months.”

“We are not men who get to have long, boring lives.”  Arthur sighed, settling into his chair. “I am beginning an investigation, quietly, to make sure there are no others lingering in disloyalty.  Anyone we suspect will be offered a severance package. Any we can prove will be dealt with in the usual manner.”

“I will see to it, my king.”

“And the trainees?  You are but one man, Merlin.  Delegate something, before you crack.  And for fuck’s sake go hold your omega.  Heaven knows if I had someone to go to I wouldn’t be so keen to work myself to death.”

“Is that an order?” Merlin asked a smile ghosting on his lips.

“Oh,” Arthur shook his head, grinning.  “Get out of here you cheeky bastard.”

Roxy, Maria and Morgana were waiting for him outside of Arthur’s office, the three women surrounding him and all but dragging him in the direction of his injured omega.  Merlin wasn’t sure he was ready to face the boy, even unconscious. 

The walk to Medical was too familiar, his steps too commonplace in these corridors.  He reached Eggsy’s room, two guards of the team of six he’d personally vetted stationed outside.  This time they’d alarmed the fucking vents. Eggsy wasn’t slipping away again.

He pushed inside and froze.  There, curled up on a couch that wasn’t part of the standard furniture in medical, was Ryan and Jamal.  Jamal lifted sleepy eyes, pressing a single finger to his lips as Ryan slept on his chest.

In bed with Eggsy, curled on his uninjured side was Daisy.  The women skirted around him, guiding him into a recliner that was pulled up to Eggsy’s beside.

“How?” he whispered into Roxy’s ear when she bent close to cover him with a blanket.

“Harry told me to go get them.  They’ve been here ever since.”

He choked down a sob, reaching out to curl his fingers over Eggsy’s cool hand.  The boy was pale and he was hooked up to far too many machines but, small mercies was breathing on his own.  “He looks so small.”

“He will recover,” Maria said softly, perching on the armrest of his chair and settling her hand on his shoulder.

“He’s strong,” Morgana added, mirroring the other omega’s movement.

Roxy moved away to the other side of the room, slipping in under Ryan’s feet on the couch.  For a moment Merlin wondered if it was intentional on Roxy’s part if she understood the implicit pack dynamics in allowing the omegas she was courting to comfort him.  A little whimper from the bed drew him away from such thoughts

Daisy’s mussed head of blonde curls rose from Eggsy’s hips when she saw him she smiled.  “My ‘Lin,” she said, wriggling over to slide from the bed before she paused and patted Eggsy’s arm.  “‘Teep, Eggy. ‘Teep.”

She slid off the bed, sleep in her Cookie Monster pyjamas despite the late hour and slipped over to Merlin’s side.  Morgana lifted her as a gesture and placed her in his lap where she immediately cuddled into his scent gland.

“Lub you, My Lin,” she sighed against his neck.

A violent shock of pride and happiness seized him.  “I love you too, Princess Daisy,” he said tearfully, pressing kisses to her cheeks.  “So, much.”

~~~

Eggsy leaned heavily on his alpha’s arm as they went up the few steps to their front door.  A week locked in medical had made him near barmy and he was happy to be home, even if that meant more resting and letting his alphas fuss over him.

He didn’t too much mind his alphas’ fussing.  They were spoiling him and he felt fucking treasured by it.  Every night one of them spent stretched out on the couch in medical, something both of them with Daisy sleeping in his hospital bed with him.  And when he woke up in a panic from the nightmares? They gently crawled in beside him and held him. They snuck him real food, too - Harry brought homemade baked goods - and things to do.

He’d started his extra training, working on learning French and Portuguese.  From there he planned on picking up a bunch of regional languages and creoles useful in South America and Africa.  

Connor MacDougal, the most Scottish man Eggsy had ever met, stopped by and introduced himself as his interrogation teacher and gave him an anatomy book to look through and take notes.  Eggsy wanted to impress the man, an instantly likeable beta with a black sense of humour, and was well into his third notebook full of things to memorise.

His studies kept him busy but Eggsy was used to physical exercise and was getting restless.  He’d convinced Merlin to find him a teacher in capoeira to augment the MMA style they’d learned in training and he longed to work with the new gymnastics and infiltration instructor Roxy was seeing.  Evidently, since they were both small and agile, Arthur had earmarked them to become specialist in that area.

His favourite was when Merlin or Morgana stopped by and showed him some of the basics of hacking.  

But coming home was better than all of that.

As Harry pushed open the front door, a little voice shouted, “Eggy!”

Daisy ran in from the kitchen, Merlin on her heels and JB barking madly around the pair.

Daisy stopped in front of him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  “Eggy, up! Up!”

“No, poppet,” Harry gently admonished.  “Eggsy cannot pick you up.”

She scowled at him before turning her sweet face back to Eggsy.  “Eggy?” she said with a warble, “Eggy? Up?”

“Oh,” Merlin growled fondly, “you little pretender.  Those are crocodile tears and neither of you is to cave to the wee lass!”

“How about I pick you up?” Harry offered.

“No!” she shouted, stomping her little foot in a fit.  “No! Eggy!”

“Flower,” Eggsy said with a bit of bite, “enough.”

“But Eggy!”

“No, Daisy.  No fits. I would love to pick you up, but I’m too sick.  Harry or Merlin can, but I can’t.”

She paused, chewing her lip for a minute before she reached for Merlin who happily scooped her up.

Eggsy felt the flutter of Harry’s disappointment.  “Oh, alpha,” he soothed, cuddling into Harry’s arm, “she loves you too.”

“Our whole lives children have been terrified of James,” Harry sulked.  “And the one I actually care about liking me prefers his grumpy face.”

“Hawwy!” Daisy said, pointing an accusing finger.  “Hawwy no be mean!”

“Yeah, Harry,” Merlin teased, “don’t be mean.”

“Daisy,” Eggsy said, ignoring his alphas.  “Do you love me?”

“Yep!” She said brightly, “Me lub Eggy.”

“Do you love Merlin?”

“Yep! Me lub my ‘Lin.”

“Do you love Harry?”

She paused, considering.  “Lub Hawwy,” she said seriously.  “Lub Hawwy,” spreading her arms wide she tipped back in Merlin’s arms, trusting him to catch her, “thiiiiiiiis much!”

“Oh, Princess.” Harry’s voice was tight with emotion as he stepped away from Eggsy just far enough to wrap his husband and Daisy, between them, in his arms.  “I love you so so much.”

She wriggled and danced in their embrace but when Harry went to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big smacking kiss on his cheek which he happily returned.

“The three of you are gonna make me cry,” Eggsy said tightly.

“Eggy, come see my pwrincess castle.”

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at his alphas but slowly worked his way up the stairs.  Her ‘princess castle’ as it turned out was the spare room which was now her bedroom. They’d redone it, a mural on every wall depicting a different fantasy landscape.  Everything was refinished in a lighter stain and the four-poster bed was wrapped in a glittery sheer fabric. When he opened the walk-in closet his jaw hit the floor.

“Alphas!” he admonished, seeing the thing already bursting with clothes.  “She’s two! She’s going to outgrow these before she can wear them all.”

“Some of them are in larger sizes,” Merlin said, wrapping him in an embrace from behind while Daisy solemnly made Harry sit for tea.  “Besides,” the alpha purred in his ear, “would you deny us the right to spoil the lass? Heaven knows our omega dinnae allow us to.”

“We don’t need all this,” he tried to reason.

“You don’t think I know that, love?  It’s not about needing. It’s about letting us make a happy home here for the wee one, for you, for our pack.”

Eggsy whimpered happily, tucking himself in closer to his alpha.  Closing his eyes he just listened to the chatter of his flower and his alpha as they clinked tiny tea cups.  His listened to the thrum of Merlin’s heart, the whisper of his breath. Brushing the bond, he let them feel his joy, his contentment.

“I love you, alpha.”

“And I, you, Eggsy.”

~~~

Eggsy slept most of the day, recovering from the kind of blood loss he’d suffered couldn’t be rushed.  Whenever he cracked open his eyes one or both of his alphas were in the room with him, reading or - in Merlin’s case - working.

It was Harry’s gentle fingertips smoothing back his hair that had him stirring in the evening, opening his sleepy eyes.  “Time for dinner, my heart.”

“Yeah?” he mumbled, yawning and stretching.

“Yes, Merlin has made a banquet.  Do you think you can join us?”

He managed a noise of assent, letting Harry help him up and into a shirt and trackies.  When his alpha wasn’t looking he slipped a paper from under his pillow into his pocket, the folded edges well worn from his obsessing.  Everyone was going to be here tonight, just like he’d asked. It was now or never.

Now.  Definitely, now.

Harry was gentle with him, letting Eggsy take the stairs at his own pace.

Everyone turned as soon as he walked into the dining room, giving him gentle hugs and touches that felt so right… so much like home.  Daisy, getting passed from hip to hip while Merlin finished up the roast. Morgana and Roxy snogging in the corner. Harry telling war stories to Ryan and Jamal.  

He budged up next to Maria, knocking her shoulder gently with his as he nursed his, sadly non-alcoholic, drink.  “So?” he asked, indicating Morgana and Roxy.

“We kissed,” she blushed.

“And?”

The doc shook her head sadly before drawing in a deep breath.  “Doesn’t matter, though. I’ve accepted her first courting gift.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy said, grinning.  “Morganna too?”

“Morganna… Morganna acts more like an alpha than her biology would lead you to believe.  So she’s courting us back…? It’s strange and - and wonderful. God! I can’t wait to start nesting.  Can you believe it? Me, nesting? ‘Course Roxy’s place is too small so… we’ve been looking but nothing is right yet.”  She bumped Eggsy’s shoulder again. “Too far away from family.”

That gave him hope, some kind of strange hope.

As they settled for dinner, his alphas put him at the head of the table and them on either side.  Daisy was between Harry and the betas with Morganna next to Merlin, then Roxy and Maria at the far end.  It was strange, being in a position usually reserved for the dominant alpha - Merlin, in this case. But, it also felt normal, felt easy.

It was perfect.

The night wore on and, as Merlin rose to clear away the dishes, Eggsy stopped him with a touch.  “I have something I want to say,” Eggsy began. “Something I need to say.”

He favoured his alpha with a smile when the man settled back down in his chair.

“I want to form a pack.  A formal pack. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and… well… This is my family,” there was a moment of sadness that his Mum weren’t here but, once they got her away from Dean there would be time for her to be a part of this.  “What do you think?”

“Wot?” Ryan said, smiling like an idiot, “We gonna get matching tattoos and whatnot?  Or we gonna be traditional and get brands?”

“Um, tattoos?  At least that was what I was thinking?” he finished the paper out of his pocket and passed it to Merlin.  “Figure, since Merlin is the prime alpha he’ll be pack leader - “

“No,” the scot objected.

“‘No’, alpha?”

“The First of a Pack should be its heart.  And aye, I may be prime alpha here but I am not this family’s heart.  That’s you, Eggsy. You should be its First.”

“I agree,” Maria said softly followed by nods all around.

Merlin unfolded the paper as Eggsy tried to master his blush.  “I like it,” he said, approving of the tattoo he’d drawn. It was an anatomical heart, a reference to his alphas’ surname with Excalibur piercing through it from above.  Wrapped around it was a silvery-blue ribbon with the words ‘Manners Maketh Man’.

They passed the design around, everyone smiling and giving him happy looks.

“And, I was thinking, when you’re ready that Ryan and Jamal can actually move in next door and Roxy, Morgana and Maria take the other… when you’re ready.”

Ryan and Jamal gave each other  _ a look _ before Jamal said, “We are ready.  Definitely ready.”

“So?” he finally asked, “Can we do it?  Should we?”

Roxy rose, slipping around the table as everyone watched her before kneeling at his side.  She said, formally, “Will you, First of This Pack, accept my oath of loyalty, sealed with the blood in my veins and the will in my heart?  That I will be true all my days to this, our family. That I will follow the orders of my Pack Omega and his chosen mates. That I will shun all that he shuns and protect all that he loves.  This, I do so swear.”

Eggsy swallowed, hard.  This was it, if he accepted he would be First, he would be responsible for this family.  “I accept.”

One by one they rose, knelt at his side and said the old vows before finally it was only Harry and Merlin remaining.  Harry stood before slipping down to his one knee. “Will you, my omega, accept me as your Third? Will you accept my oath of loyalty, sealed with the blood in my veins and the will in my heart?  That I will be true to you as my mate and as my First. That I will protect this family with all that I am, forsaking all other loyalties should they conflict with this oath. That I will provide as Pack Alpha.  That I will obey my Omega in all things and serve him all my days. This I swear,” Harry said before lowering his bonding teeth and nicking his own wrist, “in my own blood.”

Eggsy offered up his wrist, letting Harry nick his own skin before pressing the wounds together.  “I accept, with all my heart,” Eggsy whispered, the moment heavy with Harry’s earnest devotion before they raised each other’s wrists to their mouths and cleaned the wounds with lips and tongue.

Harry rose slowly, delaying long enough to kiss Eggsy deeply, the iron of each other’s blood still lingering on their lips.  

Everyone was watching, Maria’s eyes already shining with tears as Merlin sunk to one knee at his side.  Gathering Eggsy’s hands in his, he began softly, his voice a burr of emotion, “Will you, my omega, accept me as your Second?  Will you place me as the Alpha of this Pack? Will you accept my oath of loyalty, sealed with the blood in my veins and the will in my heart?  That I will be true to you in all things: as my mate, as my Pack leader, as the other part of my soul. That I will protect and provide for this family with all that I am.  That I will place my loyalty to my family above all others. That I will serve with all my being.” Eggsy didn’t miss that he’d omitted the line about obeying. It were so like Merlin to think that serving didn’t include obedience that it made him smile softly.  “This I swear in my own blood.” Merlin nicked his wrist and offered it up.

“James,” Eggsy breathed, cupping Merlin’s neck even as the blood welled on his wrist - the iron smell of it filling the air.  “My alpha. I accept you as Second of this clan and as Pack Alpha.” They blended their blood before tasting of each other, sealing the vow with a kiss as before.

When Merlin found his seat again Eggsy turned to them.  “I swear my loyalty to you, in return. I will endeavour to be kind, to be strong, and to place the safety of my family above all other concerns.  I will protect and care for you all. This, I swear with the blood in my veins and the will in my heart.”

“To our First!” Jamal said, raising a toast.

“To our First!” everyone echoed, even Daisy trying the words out.

As they cheered and whooped, Merlin leaned into his ear and murmured, “I’m proud of you  _ barra _ .  So fucking proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sigh. So that's the end of Act Two! I hope you liked it! Coming up next is some fluff, some minor angst and eventually a bonding! I can't wait.


	26. Queen of Harts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by Twinning's Lady Earl Grey Tea.
> 
> Warnings for mentions of rape and self destructive behaviour. Also FEELS!

Eggsy watched as they filled in the grave of the seventeenth agent they’d buried this month, the last victim of Dr Song’s reign of terror.  His eyes fluttered shut against the surge of guilt that rocketed through him. He tried to focus on something else, listening to the soft tap of the rain on his umbrella as the minister finished his sermon.

He hadn’t known Tyler Borges, a mechanic at Kingsman and - by all accounts - a good man.  That didn’t stop him from coming and paying his respects. Not to this funeral or the sixteen that had preceded it.

Maybe Dr Thomas were right, that it were some fucking form of survivor’s guilt that had him standing at the graves of people he didn’t know.  Actually, Eggsy were pretty fucking certain she were right, not that he’d tell her that because if he recognised it then she’d wanted him to  _ talk _ about it.  

He were so fucking done with talking.

There were only so many times he could describe how fucking violating all the shite Dr Song did to him before the talking itself became its own violation.

Roxy leaned into his side, giving comfort and warmth on the chilly autumn day, the wind sweeping through the assembled crowds and sending a shiver up the guests’ spines.  He wondered if his alphas had asked her to come, certainly, he hadn’t mentioned anything to either of them but they’d gone to a few of these with him - they actually had known some of the victims.  He didn’t want them to know, not really. He weren’t hiding it either since he were dressing in his only black suit. It wasn’t healthy not to talk to them about it but…

He wanted his life back.  He wanted to feel normal again and when he were home there were glimpses of it; little peeks at the Eggsy he once was and could be again.  So he didn't talk to them and they didn't press.

Still, he was grateful for Roxy's support even if he meant to do this alone.  Looking into Tyler’s face, watching them cover his casket reminded Eggsy viscerally that he was the only one to live through it.  Bollinger didn’t understand at first how the super-Oz was so much more lethal in everyone else but Maria had explained in clear terms how she believed the bond had protected Eggsy, had sheltered him from the worst of it.

Just like, and this was speculation, how it helped heal Harry’s fractured ribs in record time or how he, while still recovering, was making vast improvements far beyond what should be possible.

Nudging him out of his thoughts as the crowd dispersed, Roxy murmured, “Do you want to stay longer,  _ rìgh _ ?”  

Eggsy couldn’t help but smile at her new endearment for him.  Evidently, the word meant ‘king’ in Scottish Gaelic, a term Merlin had started using in deference to his position as their First.  Since every term out there save ‘First’ itself was meant for an alpha it didn’t surprise him that they came up with something of their own and, if he were being honest, every time one of them said it, it made pleasure flutter in his gut.

As for his alphas, the pack had decided on ‘ _ sgiath _ ’ for Merlin which meant ‘Shield’ and ‘ _ lann _ ’ for Harry which meant, predictably, ‘Sword’ or ‘Blade’.  

It still shocked him how easily they looked to him for guidance and support, how quickly they’d slotted together in their roles.  And how easily, in turn, they supported him. There was always someone at home with him these days, beside him. Whether Harry and Merlin had spoken to his pack of the nightmares that plagued his night, he couldn’t say, but they had all seen the flashbacks that darkened his days.

“No,” Eggsy finally answered, “Merlin’s called together the pack for dinner and I have to go into Medical before that.”

Eating dinner together was not remarkable they did it three times a week.  For now, he and his alphas always hosted but once they settled in it would probably bounce from house to house.  They alternated who cooked, another household cleaning each night.

What was remarkable was that, for the first time since they’d pledged to him not a month before, everyone would be there.

Merlin and Morgana were the worst culprits as of late, both dealing with some large project that neither he nor Harry were privy to and well as dealing with the trainees.  Eggsy had helped with that, as much as he could with the persistent fatigue. He’d yet to meet them in person, though. Having an omega quickly approaching his heat would be an interesting way to test their self-control and see if they were traditionalist arseholes.  While Merlin wasn’t exactly  _ enthused _ with the idea, Arthur had thought it was brilliant.

Roxy walked with him back to the car, driving to the tailors in silence.

“Do you want me to join you,  _ rìgh?” _ she asked, she always asked when he had to go to Medical.  Some days, just stepping through the door was enough to send him into a panic attack.

“It’s just Maria today, yeah?  Think I’ll be alright.”

“All right,” she said with a weak smile, brushing her fingertips along his cheek.  “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, Rox,” he bumped their shoulders together, “I’m sure.”

There was that moment, that spike of anxiety he always got these days as he passed into the halls that smelled of antiseptic cleaner, but he breathed through it, stepping through doc’s open door a moment later.

She was happy to see him, sliding around her desk and embracing him.

They went through check-up, Maria pausing whenever his fear started to climb.  It took a long time, far longer than it should but she was more than happy to let him stop her whenever he needed.

“So,” Eggsy asked, slipping his shirt back on, “what’s the verdict, doc?”

“I have no problem releasing you for light duty.  Mild training, no combat training and still no lifting over fifty pounds.”  Well, that meant he could pick up Daisy again, she’d be thrilled.

"I hear a ‘but’.”

She blushed, scuffing her feet along the tiles.  “I don’t want to disappoint you,  _ rìgh.” _

“Go on, Maria.  I ain’t gonna shout.”

“I’d prefer you shout,” she murmured.  With a sigh, she continued, “I’m not comfortable with you going through your heat without suppressants.”

He tried to hide the pain, the sheer fucking heart-break because - honestly? - knowing he were gonna be bonded to his alphas soon was the thing that got him outta bed most mornings.

“Please don’t be mad,” she whimpered, coming around and sinking to her knees.  That were new too, how sometimes they treated his distress like they would an alpha.  He reached out and pulled her head to his knee, freeing her neon pink hair from the tie and petting her.

“Ain’t mad, Ria.  Just - just real fucking sad.  Tell me straight, no chance I’ll be well enough in time?”

She shook her head.  “It may damage your heart.  There’s still a lot of bruising there.  Heats are really difficult on the body under normal circumstances...”

He was quiet for a long time, trying to choke down the tears that threatened him, trying to master the emotion clogging his throat.  He just wanted to go home. He murmured, “Anything else?”

She shuddered, clearly wanting to ease his pain and not knowing how.  “I read Bollinger’s report. He’s happy with the progress you’ve made and is freeing you from his care.  He’s headed back to Zurich.”

“Yeah, already said my goodbyes.”

“He also mentioned you haven’t resumed sexual activity with your mates despite being cleared for two weeks.  That’s - that’s not normal for you, Eggsy.”

“Don’t I know it.  Just… every time I think about it I hear  _ her fucking voice  _ in my head telling me to kill ‘em.  Kind of the anti-sexy, that.” He tugged her hair gently, giving her permission to rise.  

She did, throwing her hair back up when he handed her the tie.  “Thanks,” she breathed before settling back into her seat. She was a bit blotchy but keeping it together.  “Have you talked to psych about it?”

Eggsy thought of Dr Thomas’ disapproving face as he constantly changed the subject away from his sex life and felt a little guilty.  Maybe he should be talking about it?

Except it felt an awful lot like having his soul eviscerated.  

Telling a relative stranger that he couldn’t even take care of his own alphas?  It were like an alpha unable to stop another alpha from touching his mate. It were personal and painful in a way little else was.  After all, sex and comfort were what omegas did. Except he were so wrapped up in his own shite he were barely remembering to eat.

He were so tired of seeing their fucking carefully neutral masked expression when he pulled away from kisses that got too hot and heavy.  ‘Course they were being fucking princes about it, never pushing. Never pressuring when he would suddenly run from their arms. They understood.  _ Of course they understood. _

They were so careful with him that sometimes it just made him feel more fragile, more broken.

And he knew they must be sneaking off and fucking, not that he were jealous about it, it just made him feel so  _ fucking guilty _ that he couldn’t put the past aside and be with them.

They weren’t like her and they weren’t like Dean so  _ why _ whenever things got a bit too intense he saw their fucking faces?  Not to mention the paralysing fear that if he let his guard down he’d come out of one of them fucking trances with their blood on his hands.

“Is that a ‘no’?” Maria asked, pulling him out of his thoughts

“I ain’t ready, Ria.  I just fucking ain’t.”

“All right,” she conceded.  “Will you take the suppressants?”  She pulled a bottle from her desk, sliding it across to him.

“Yeah,” he gritted out past the anguish, “I’ll take them.  I’ll be in for the contraceptive shot right before.”

He rose, mind already racing ahead.  

“See you at dinner,  _ rìgh _ ?”

“Yeah, dinner.  Of course.”

~~~

Merlin hauled his husband into their quarters at HQ, pinning the alpha to the wall and growling into his throat as his blunt fingers worked open the buttons of the man’s bespoke suit.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, voice rough with the edges of a roar.  It had been a long time since they’d fucked with the kind of violence their fumbling hands promised, Eggsy’s omega nature soothing to such tendencies.  But now they were both desperate, alphas in the height of sexual aggression ready to tear each other apart in their unsheathed lust.

A possessive rumble built in Merlin’s throat as he bit down on Harry’s bared collarbone, sucking dark angry marks against his pale skin.

“Alpha,” Harry breathed, giving his neck before his husband’s vicious graze of teeth.  “James…” There was a moment when Harry’s base nature took over, hands scrabbling and pushing Merlin, trying to take control.

In answer he received another growl as Merlin dragged his clothes roughly from his flesh, popping buttons and tearing seams before slamming him roughly into the wall.

“Submit,” Merlin demanded, pinning Harry as he fought.

Harry snapped at him, eyes a little wild.

Merlin pressed his husband into stillness, covering the man’s body with his own before forcing Harry’s chin up and taking the submission bite from his neck.  Fingers dug cruelly into Harry’s hair as Merlin forced his husband down onto their bed, trousers and pants pushed just beyond the swell of his arse.

For one moment Harry’s body stiffened beneath Merlin until the loud snick of the lube bottle opening cracked through the room.

“Did you think I would nae get ye ready?” the scot asked, voice rough with arousal.

“I was concerned,” Harry hissed as Merlin dragged him back by the hair to mark his neck.  “Christ, James! You are on edge.”

“As are you.  I need you, love,” he choked out before pressing a slicked finger into Harry’s welcoming heat.

“Fuck,” the alpha gasped, rocking into the touch.  “I know, my darling. I know. We waited too long.” A keen of pained pleasure ripped from Harry’s throat as Merlin pressed a second finger into him, impatient in his need.

This wild violent press of bodies and desperation was because they’d both been denying themselves, chasing pleasure in their own hands to give Eggsy space to heal, to not feel guilty.  Yet they were both alphas sharing space with a young fertile omega, their sex drives had heightened to accommodate their boy and just because Eggsy didn’t want sex - completely understandably - didn’t mean that their bodies had gotten the memo.

Before it had been nearly nightly when they were together, sometimes morning and night.  Now Merlin took care of himself up to four times a day, his body demanding the comfort of his omega; comfort he was denying it.

Merlin tried to slow himself, he truly did.  He could see the tight pinch of pain in Harry’s eyes but the alpha did not stop him, did not beg for quarter as Merlin sunk a third finger in.  Harry was tight, hot and welcoming and all Merlin wanted was to sink his cock fully into that silken channel, to take and claim in a way his husband’s body was not made to accommodate.

Soon enough Harry was rocking back onto his fingers, demanding to be fucked.  “Just get on with it, James!”

“You’ll nae be able to sit comfortably.”

“Don’t care,” the alpha gritted.  “Need to stop this fire in my veins.  Please, husband.”

Merlin growled as the endearment stoked the desperation in his body.  He slicked himself quickly before pressing into Harry’s body, gasping at the comfort he found.

As he bottomed out, he stilled, hiding the tears of relief that fell against Harry’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Harry gasped, sounding a bit broken himself.

Merlin didn’t answer, couldn’t; so instead he sunk his teeth - careful not to let his bonding teeth lower in his desperation - and sucked a mark on Harry’s shoulder.  His husband whimpered, arching into the pain.

Then he was moving, pistoning his hips into that perfect warmth, revelling into the uncurling scent of Harry’s building release.  He got a hand around his lover’s hip, stroking the silk of his cock as they moved together, sweat slicking their bodies.

“Please, James,” Harry murmured as the tension in their bodies built quickly.  They were both too worked up, too on edge to really make it last.

Merlin tasted the spike in Harry’s scent, the sharp tang of metallic arousal before his husband gasped and moaned, spilling roughly over his hand.  Pressing Harry against the mattress with the hand that wasn’t covered in his seed, his hips slammed hard and rough before he was coming violently into the alpha’s perfect backside.

He tried to hold himself up to keep from crushing Harry beneath him but the other alpha had none of it, knocking Merlin’s arm out from beneath him and taking the sudden press of Merlin’s body with a soft grunt.  They were both knackered, half hanging off the bed as Merlin softened inside his lover.

Eventually he dragged himself up, going to the en suite and cleaning himself before returning with a flannel and cleaning Harry up.  Pulling off the filthy comforter they kicked off the clothes that had never quite come off and curled up between the sheets.

“How long do we have?” Harry murmured against his chest, languorous in the aftermath of sex.

“Mayhap thirty minutes before I’m really missed.”

“Mmm,” Harry agreed before dragging his lips and mouth over Merlin’s chest.

“Are ye hurt, love?”

He shook his head.

“I’m sorry I was so rough with ye,” Merlin offered, dragging his fingers done Harry’s spine.

“I wanted it, husband.  I was a wound up as you were.  Still am in some measure.”

“As am I but I’m nae willing to push our lad.  He needs space to heal and I will give him that if it kills me.”

“It’s more likely to kill me,” Harry complained, nipping at the tender flesh of his husband’s ribs.  “I can barely get near you when he is close for fear of setting off your aggression. And if we are going to be rogering like that I may as well start wearing a plug.”

Merlin huffed, scrubbing the hand not pinned beneath Harry over his face.  “Aye. I’ve been a nightmare to ye. I know it. I just cannae get my body to stop.  Every time I wake up and he’s not there it gets worse. I know it is his nightmares sending him to lie in with the wee lass but it dinnae feel good to know I am no comfort to him.”

“Is that what you think?” Harry said, sitting up to stare into Merlin’s frustrated visage.

“What am I supposed to think?”

Harry rolled up, straddling Merlin’s thighs and running his long fingers up the ridges of his husband’s abs.  “You could ask him.”

“I am no’ sure I can stand the answer.  It already breaks my heart every time he pulls away.  It’s nae his fault but… I would take his suffering. I would put it on my own shoulders and free him of it.”

“That’s your guilt talking,” Harry admonished.

“Aye. ‘Tis.  And when did ye get so insightful?”

“Unlike you, husband,” he said, giving Merlin a drool look, “I’ve been going to therapy.”

“I dinnae need it.”

“Utter crap,” he hissed.  “You aren’t a field agent so Arthur won’t order it unless you start falling apart but, that doesn’t mean you don’t need it as much as I, as much as he.  Perhaps more than us both because you’re so damned set on punishing yourself for what that bitch did.”

“I’m not - “

“Stop lying.  Stop lying to me, to yourself.”  Harry sighed, spreading himself over his husband in comfort.  “I saw you. I saw you that night and every night since. It’s eating you alive.  You are so fixated on getting Eggsy better that you are letting yourself crumble.”

Merlin was quiet for a long time, considering Harry’s words.  Finally he muttered, “Perhaps ye are right.”

“I’m usually right,” Harry teased, “except when I’m wrong.”

“Prat.”

“It’s one of the many reasons you adore me.”

“Aye, husband.  Aye I do.”

~~~

Eggsy stepped out of the tailor’s shop, pondering just walking the five blocks home.  With Song still out there… well, if he did that no doubt it would send his alphas into a panic so he slipped into the back of the Kingsman taxi and told the driver where to take him.  

Looking up at the council flats he’d left behind a tension curled in his stomach.  No doubt his alphas would go mad knowing he’d come here alone but he needed his Mum, he just needed her so fucking much.  Everything had gone arseways in his life but his Mum were good with arseways, practically the fucking Queen of rising above the shite that tried to mire her down her whole life.

The key were still hidden where it always were and he let himself in, calling out, “Mum?  Mum, you home?”

“Eggsy?” Michelle voice drifted out of the other room, his Mum stumbling into the kitchenette a moment later.  “Eggsy,” she cried, flinging herself into his arms and he just fucking held on.

Right then, in that moment, it felt like the only thing keeping him held together were her arms around him.

“Eggsy, baby, why are you here?” she asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“It’s all gone to shite, Mum,” he choked, burying his face in her scent gland even though she smelled like Dean and faintly of the chemical notes of Oz.  She still smelled like his Mum too, like cinnamon and fresh linen.

“What has, baby?”

He told her everything, confessed it all even though she growled and shifted beneath him like she were about ready to fly out the door and kill someone.  She dragged him to the sofa somewhere in the middle of it all and pulled his head into her lap, petting back his hair.

“And I just feel so fucking useless… I got the pack and they’re keeping me together half the time when I am supposed to be doing that for them.  Now I can’t even bond with my alphas proper and it is the only thing I want. There’s so much fucking hate in me… hate for her and hate for myself for letting her touch me and I just fucking want it out.  I want the bone to break so I can heal it. I want to open the wound so I can bleed out the poison. I’m fucking drowning Mum, a little bit more every day and I just… I wanna reach out but I can’t seem to make myself do it.”

“Eggsy Unwin,” she hissed, gentle in her admonishment.  “That why you’re here, love? Hoping to find Dean so he will beat it out of you?”

He scrubbed at his face, realising she was right.  “Wouldn’t say no to a fight with a proper villain.”

He wanted it to hurt.

Wanted his failure to strike him dead so he wouldn’t have to fucking feel it any more.

“And get yourself killed beside?  Ain’t burying my boy, Eggsy. Ain’t burying my baby.”

“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t’ve - “ he went to push himself up but she hauled him back down.

“You listen to me, Eggsy.  I figure you’ve done more for those men than they can ever repay.  Gave them their soulbond, ain’tcha? Held them when they were hurtin’ and fearful?  Loved them despite the fact I know they ain’t perfect, least of all that Harry.

“So why you think you’re any less worthy?  Well, I fucking know why. It’s a lesson you learned from me and now you’re gonna unlearn it right-fucking-now.  They may be princes, Eggsy Unwin, but you’re a damn king. Your pack is your pack because they see in you something worthy of following, of being a part of and your alphas see someone worthy of their love and their commitment.

“So, and I say this with all the love in my heart, get your arse outta me flat and go hold your alphas.  Let them in. Only reason that poison is festering inside ya is ‘cause you’re lettin’ it. I know a thing or two about running away and yeah, you may not be chasing this into a bottle or across fucking London but you’re pulling so far back just waitin’ for ‘em ta be done with you and you’re thinking if you hide your heart away maybe it’ll hurt less when they kick you.

“But it ain’t gonna hurt less, ain’t gonna cost you any less than your soul.  If I didn’t think those alphas were keeping you and treatin’ you right for all your days I would’ve dragged you outta there… gotten you away even if it killed me.

“You shouldn’t be here moaning to me, baby.  You should be in their arms figuring out a way through this together.  You’re a family now, bond or no bond.”

He stilled as her words beat apart the shell of misery and self loathing he’d surrounded himself with, his breaths air becoming rough and fast as he tried to settle himself.  Eggsy wanted to cry, gave himself permission but when he reached for the tears it were like he were a melon already scooped out and empty. He found only open wounds inside him.

There was a knock at the door and Michelle left him to answer it, gasping when she stepped back to let his alphas in.

“Mum…?” he said tearfully as he sat up, the men crossing silently before sitting on either side of him and holding him all gentle.  They didn’t even look proper mad. Merlin had that pinched look he always did these days and Harry just looked sad and drawn tight.

“Texted them the second you weren’t looking.  Ain’t having Dean show up and beat you to a pulp.  Now get outta here before he gets back,” she said firmly, jerking her head toward the door.  

His alphas helped him up, half dragging him toward the door.

“Oi!” Michelle cried out stopping them in the kitchen.  “Wanna talk to one of you,” she said, eyeing his alphas.  Merlin stayed behind, Harry pulling him along despite his best efforts.

The alpha looked like he were about to properly kick off.

Eggsy had his walls pretty damn high, had since everything with Song because he didn’t want them at the mercy of his constantly changing moods but even with that he could feel the worry coming through the bond.  He suddenly felt very trapped, very cornered.

When they were settled in the cab he balled himself up in the corner, still shattered from the dressing down his Mum had given him and not ready to meet his alpha’s disapproval.

Harry reached out, holding his hand face up across the leather seats, an open invitation.  Slowly, like an animal coming out of hibernation he uncurled before pouncing on the hand like it were a life line.

_ ‘Please don’t leave me.’ _ Eggsy begged in his mind because even though he were pushing them away his mum were right, he weren’t ever gonna walk away with less than his soul torn apart.  _ ‘Please give me another chance.’ _

~~~

“Forgive me, matriarch,” Merlin said, sinking to one knee on the tiled floor.

He stayed there, head bent and shoulders hunched for what seemed like an eternity while she looked him over.  “You blame yourself.”

Her words made him flinch. “Aye, I do.  I should have protected the lad.”

“You got magic powers, Merlin?  You suddenly know how to pluck the darkest thoughts out of people’s heads?”

“I knew something was off.  He was having strange stress reactions… there were glimpses.  I thought he was… settling with us, that it was things from the past not someone hurting him.”

Michelle was quiet as he watched her tiny feet shuffle on the tiled floor.  “He needs you, alpha,” she said firmly. “My boy needs his family right now and you going off in your head with ‘what ifs’ ain’t doing neither of you any good.  He needs you to fight for him. Boy is so sideways with feelin’ he ain’t worthy of you. And that - that ain’t your fault, it’s something he learned from me.”

“It’s me who isn’t worthy, matriarch.  Your boy… he’s everything to us. He’s so strong, even this will not destroy him - “

“No, it won’t,” she agreed, pulling him up off the floor and cradling him with her gentle gaze, “lest you let it.  You’re his alphas. You two are the only thing that can really hurt him in this whole world.” Michelle reached out, curling the sharp edges of her nails into his throat though her scent and body remained calm. “You pull your head outta your arse, James Hart.  You do whatever you need to do to heal yourself because you ain’t no good to my Eggsy half dead with guilt. You patch yourself up and you be his fucking rock. You don’t, and he comes sniffing around here looking to brawl with the cunt I call a husband - he gets killed?  Ain’t no fancy arsed ‘tailors’ gonna keep you and yours safe from me.”

James swallowed before leaning into the pain of her grip, letting the nails bite deep and prick open his skin.  “I would deserve it.”

“You idiot,” she sighed, hauling him close and hugging him.  “James, you can’t save him if you’re half drowning yourself.”

He shuddered, the tide of his own emotion buffeting him before he collapsed into her arms.  “I’m sorry,” he pleaded, tears making his vision swim. “I’m so sorry I failed you, Michelle.  I promised you I’d keep him safe.”

“Can’t keep him locked up.  Can’t keep him at home and isolated just to keep him safe.  Sometimes the world is gonna hurt ‘im and there ain’t nothing you can do about it.  You protect his heart, alpha. That’s your job. Protect his soft, kind heart. And you find her, yeah?  You find her and you bring her to her knees. Make her regret the day she learned his name. And you give him those twenty years of happiness you promised. You do that and we’re good.  You ain’t failed me and you ain’t failed Eggsy, you fool alpha.”

Her words were too much, too kind… too much forgiveness for all the guilt twisting inside him that when it eased he nearly broke.  Merlin sobbed into the omega’s shoulder, drinking in her comfort until, eventually, he could breathe again.

“Talk to my boy,” she implored as she held him, her blonde head against his chest.  “Ain’t my place to tell you what’s destroying him but you gotta pull it outta him. Make him tell you.  And love him.”

“I do.  I love him so much, Michelle.  You raised a fine boy.”

“Half that is Lee in him.  Hurts when I look at him, sometimes.  All I can see is the alpha I lost. He don’t fucking deserve that… to be a shadow of the man I love.  Ain’t never done enough to keep him safe. He grew up too fast and too hard. But when he looks at the two of you there’s the kind of unburdened happiness he always deserved and never got.”  She pulled back and stared him down. “Be worthy of it, James. Be worthy of that boy’s strength and his heart, heaven knows I never were.”

“That’s not true,” he soothed petting back her hair.  “You did your best. That’s all Eggsy ever wanted.”

“Same to you, alpha?  Come on, gotta get you outta here before your scent is so strong even the neutralisers won’t get rid of it.”

James let himself be guided to the door but stopped them both at the threshold.  “How are you, matriarch?”

“Doing better.  Can think clear most days.  Your young doctor comes and tests my blood.  She will let me know when it is safe to leave him proper and go out on me own.”

“Not on your own,” he said firmly, clapping her on the shoulder.  “When you walk away you’re coming home to our pack... your pack.”

Michelle’s sad smile nearly broke his heart, “You sure?  Ain’t knowin’ what I got to offer you.”

“You love Eggsy, there’s nothing more we need.”

“Thank you, alpha,” she bowed her head, baring her neck.  He cupped the warm flesh. “Now go take care of my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all my new readers! Come say 'hi' in the comments section, I love to hear from you guys! The next chapter is half written because this one actually ran so long I had to split it so maybe you'll get another one in the next day or two. No promises! But, I'm weak for all the kind words you darlings give me!


	27. All the Shards of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for discussion of rape.
> 
> Hello all! This chapter got rewritten three times because I just didn't love it but now I do and I hope you do too!

Eggsy raced into the house ahead of his alphas, not ready to face them.  The drive home had been its own sort of torture even with him holding onto Harry.  Merlin had come back all silent and brooding and even when he reached into the back seat to put his hand on Eggsy’s knee it didn’t stop the spiral of feelings that had him panicking.

They were gonna leave him.

Some voice in his head tried to tell him that weren’t true but it was immediately shouted down by his screaming insecurities.

He flew up the stairs, not really thinking of where he was going until he were tearing off his clothes.  Down to his pants, he flung himself onto their bed and buried himself amongst the sheets. Breathing in their scent, he tried to calm the racing of his heart.  Whatever comfort he found was immediately gone when he felt the bed dip as they joined him.

Hands, four of ‘em, gentle and soothing rubbed him through the duvet and Harry were making soft sounds, halfway between expressing his own distress and comforting Eggsy.

“Eggsy - “ Merlin began somewhere above him.

“What did my Mum say to you?” he said, cutting off the alpha before they could start a row.  One thing Eggsy hadn’t done was start kicking off with them. Couldn’t bring himself to even raise his voice half the time because he were so fucking wrecked inside last thing he needed to be doing was fighting with his alphas.

Merlin chuckled.  “She told to get my head out of my arse and take care of you.”

“She don’t know what she were talking about.”

“She was right,  _ barra _ .  Michelle was right.  I’ve been too busy punishing myself for not protecting ye that I haven’t been looking after my omega.  Any fool can see you’re hurting.”

He whimpered but let go when Merlin tugged the sheets out of his hands, slipping in beside him.  Eggsy was surprised, and not unpleasantly, that Merlin was down to just his pants too and he curled himself into the alpha’s warmth and scent.  

How long had it been since they properly held him?  Not like they hadn’t tried, hadn’t offered a dozen times before, but in the face of his rejection, even they’d stopped asking.  How many times had he slept on the far end of their bed and away from their embrace for fear of waking up with their blood on his hands only to wake up panting from nightmares?  And every time he’d run to Daisy’s room and curled around her for comfort instead of burying himself between them like he really wanted.

His Mum were right, he’d been trying to spare himself pain when they ended it.  He hadn’t thought about what he were doing but now that she’d put the thought in his head it were clear as day.

As Eggsy buried his face against Merlin’s neck he realised: they ain’t been this close since… since before he near died in the alpha’s arms.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, clinging to the man’s shoulders as Merlin began to shake.  It took Eggsy a moment to realise with dawning horror that his alpha were crying in silence.  He ain’t never seen Merlin come apart like that and it tore away some of the emotional distance between them.

His alpha’s scent was turning sour with despair as he murmured into Eggsy’s throat, “I’m sorry, love.  I promise to do better if ye will let me.”

“Alpha…” he breathed, trying to find the words.  When Merlin hid himself further in Eggsy’s shoulder he nudged the man, poking him in the ribs.  “Come off it, Guv. Ain’t nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who’s too fucking broken to notice my alphas falling apart.  I knew… I knew I was hurting ya. Just couldn’t make myself stop.”

Eggsy shivered as Harry joined them, curling his taller frame around Eggsy’s back and nuzzling the other side of the omega’s neck so he were pinned between them.  His body went all tense for a moment, not understanding the comfort that had become so foreign to him before collapsing into them in a sprawl of bonelessness. 

His heart were thundering in his chest as pheromones flooded his system.  It were like the bond had a mind of its own because suddenly them walls he’d built up were just  _ gone _ and he were feeling his alphas properly for the first time in  _ weeks. _

He whimpered as the wave of their mingled emotions washed over him, their bodies flinching at the same moment.  He knew they could feel all the pain and fear he’d tucked behind the barrier he’d maintained but he were lost amongst the sea of Harry’s love, affection, a sort of desperate fear, and frustration.

And Merlin…  _ cor _ .  Merlin were fucking broken.  He were shattered and Eggsy hadn’t even noticed.  How could he even think about himself when his alpha was so lost.

“Alpha, please,” he begged, not knowing what he were begging for.

“Ye scared us, Eggsy.  Running off to your Mum without anyone?  Dean could’ve been there. Could have killed ye.  What were ye thinking?”

It were then his body decided he actually did have some fucking tears inside.  He swallowed them down. “I don’t wanna hurt no more,” Eggsy squeaked in such a small voice that he were shocked when Merlin’s head snapped up, cheeks damp with his own emotions.

“Nor I, my omega,” he said honestly, Merlin’s soul suddenly laid bare to Eggsy’s questing look.  “Tears me apart ta see ye hurting and not knowing if I can ease it. Christ alive, I only want to ease it.”

The sob that were burbling up in Eggsy’s throat finally broke free and he was lunging forward and capturing his alpha’s lips in a desperate kiss.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered over and over whenever their mouths parted. They kissed, licked, and grazed at each other until they were both gasping for air while tears painted their faces.

“Tell me how to help your pain, love,” Merlin begged.  “Anything ye ask and it will be done. Just give me a purpose.”

Eggsy shuddered at the power Merlin laid at his feet, at the irrepressible knowledge that his alpha were being so heart-wrenchingly honest.  If Eggsy asked for the head of the Queen, Merlin would box it up like a wedding present.

He did want something and it was too much but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling free.  “Force bond me.”

Harry growled, stiffening behind him though whether the warning was directed at Eggsy for saying it or Merlin to keep him from contemplating it, Eggsy couldn’t say. 

“Eggsy - “ the Scot breathed, voice already soft with denial.  “It could kill ye. Taking a bite when ye aren’t in heat, your gland isn’t prepared for it.  The shock of my bonding pheromones could fucking kill ye.”

Eggsy whimpered at the alpha’s displeasure written across his face and in his scent. “I know that,” Eggsy challenged, “I ain’t an idiot I just - “

Suddenly their hands held no comfort, they turned - in an instant - to cages of flesh and blood.  He pushed, scrabbling against them until he was free. Eggsy could run. He could get out of there and just keep running but he were so tired of hiding from them, of fighting this battle alone. 

That he didn’t flee was a narrow thing.  He got himself tucked up into the corner by the cold fireplace, back against the swirling nonsense patterns of the wallpaper.  Tucking his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly he continued, “I can’t go another half a year worrying she’s gonna find me, that she’s gonna take me away.  Even if you leave me, at least I’d have our bond… But if she finds me she will force bond me. Yeah, it’ll kill me but I’ll die alone… I’ll die alone…”

Unbidden, Eggsy’s fingers buried in his hair, yanking at his own blond strands but it wasn’t enough to stop the fear clutching at his chest, the panic rising up over him like a tumultuous sea.  He was scrabbling against himself, instinct fighting will as he scented the copper of blood. It wasn’t until his alphas were there hauling his hands away that he realised he was scratching open the skin over his bonding glands, trying to open them with his own nails.

It was poor comfort but it was the only comfort he had so when they tore it away he fought, writhing against them like an animal and snapping with his teeth.  There were words whispered, comforting things but he was far beyond understanding, trapped in some mire of his own suffering.

Eggsy didn’t recognise his alphas, couldn’t feel the pulsing desperate thrum of the soulbond in his chest; not past the rush of fear screaming at him to fight or flee.

He weren’t gonna fucking flee.

~~~

“Eggsy,” Harry soothed from the bed as Eggsy’s words cut off.  Their boy had fled, tucked himself into a corner and the scent of him was quickly turning sharp with distress.  “You will never be alone,” Harry vowed, “we will always come for you.”

_ “Barra,” _ Merlin tried but it was clear Eggsy wasn’t hearing them as he tore at his own hair before his hands shifted in frustration to his neck, fingers digging into the flesh in a repetitive pattern.  It wasn’t until Merlin smelled blood that he realised that, in his distress, Eggsy was opening his own skin. “Harry,” he called to his husband even as he moved to intercede.

Dragging an arm away from Eggsy’s body, Harry mirrored the motion and gasped at the bloody mess Eggsy had made in those brief moments.  The air was getting thick around their omega with the clouds of pheromones, heavily laden with wretchedness. And the blood, it smelled so sweet, saturated as it was with the boy’s bonding chemicals. 

Merlin turned his head trying not to breathe it in even as his bonding teeth lowered, cutting his tongue.  He forced them away with a crack of his jaw, reaching for Eggsy and hauling the boy into his embrace.

Something broke in Eggsy and he was no longer trying to hurt himself, but hurt them… maybe kill them.  For a moment Merlin wondered if it was another compulsion but the look on Eggsy’s face told him it wasn’t.  The omega didn’t look blank and robotic, he looked vicious, dangerous as a cornered animal.

“He’s gone feral,” Harry said, dodging an angry swipe of Eggsy’s hands before Merlin could pin it down.

“Aye, talk to him Harry.  Bring him back.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry tried and Merlin got their boy in a full nelson, the omega’s body flailing violently.  “Eggsy it’s your alphas. You are safe, my darling boy. No one is here to hurt you.”

Their omega answered that with a snarl and a snap of his teeth.

Harry sat on Eggsy’s legs, keeping their boy from kicking and hurting them or himself but that only upset him more.  Eggsy twisted in Merlin’s arms and managed to get his teeth on the Scot’s neck, drawing blood before Harry could drag him away.

“Eggsy, please - “

They heard a crack as Eggsy dislocated his own shoulder in his madness.

“That’s enough,” Merlin said, guilt already turning hard in his gut.  “We have to put him Under.”

“You think we can?” Harry asked, trying to hold down Eggsy’s bucking torso.

“Only one way to know. On three.” Merlin gave the count and simultaneously they slammed their pheromones into him, forcing their boy’s compliance.  There was no holding back as they fought against the power of Eggsy’s own will and the wild flare of feral endorphins, giving the effort the entirety of their ability.

Their boy gave one weak and desperate whimper before he sagged in their arms.

“Keep him Under,” Merlin ordered, no longer focusing on pouring out his scent as he gathered Eggsy where he wanted him and popped his shoulder socket back into place.

The boy twitched in pain but remained in the state of pseudo-unconsciousness. 

“Draw the bath, I’ll carry him through.  The hot water will be good for his shoulder and maybe comfort him so we can bring him up.”

Harry stood up slowly and went, casting worried glances over his shoulder.

Merlin held Eggsy tight, cradling their boy and kissing his sweat soaked temple.  “I hope ye can forgive me, love,” he whispered, tongue loosened by the certainty Eggsy wouldn’t remember.

He poured out more of his hormones as Eggsy began to stir, the omega’s scent still stormy with feral scent.  He went back Under easily.

Merlin waited a few minutes, just holding their omega before finally rising and carrying their lad into the bath.  Harry was waiting but still had his pants on where he sat on the edge.

“Ye aren’t joining?”

Harry shook his head, just a little movement.  “Not yet. You need to comfort him, I can already feel you killing yourself with guilt.  But I don’t want to box him in. I’m worried he will panic again.”

“Thank ye, husband.”

“When this is all over, you’re flying me to Istanbul to eat at that little  _ mutfak _ that I love.”

“Aye, anything you want.”

Harry held Eggsy on his lap as Merlin lowered himself into the water, both of them tugging off the boys pants before his husband transferred Eggsy into his arms.  It was a long time in the comfort of the warm water and the jets before Eggsy’s scent shifted back to the natural spicy woodsy smell.

“Ready to let him up?” Harry asked.

“Aye but be ready if he goes feral again.”

Harry nodded as Merlin clamped down on the flood of his pheromones, his body shivering in exhaustion from maintaining them for so long.  Eggsy didn’t stir immediately, body loose in a way that made some of the tension bleed out of Merlin.

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered open, a smile tugging at the boy’s lips.  Merlin saw the moment the body remembered, his body going tight with anxiety.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.  Please forgive me,  _ barra _ .”

The omega sat up in Merlin’s lap, straddling him and cupping his face.  Eggsy winced at the movement, his shoulder stiff. “Ain’t nothing to forgive, alpha.  I were way outta control. I’m so… fuck. I can’t believe I asked you to force bond me.  I mean… I want to be bonded but not like that I’m just so…” Eggsy exhaled, body shuddering as he tilted his head, pressing their foreheads together.  “That were fucked up and I’m sorry you had to put me Under. I ain’t mad at you, though.”

Eggsy reached out for Harry in his usual spot but found only empty water, opening his eyes he saw the alpha perched on the end of the tub, still in his pants.  He’d planned on telling the man to get his arse in with them but seeing the constellation of bruises across the man’s shoulders he whistled.

“James sure did a number on you.”

Harry smiled, the look fond.  “He did.”

“Looks gorgeous on you.  Now get your arse in here, Guv.”

“You’re no’ upset?” Merlin asked as Harry slipped in beside them.

Eggsy shook his head.  “Not really. Not like you think.  Pretty torn up about my own sexual issues, feeling guilty I ain’t taking care of you but the two of you fucking?  Always hot.”

Merlin sagged in relief, burying his face in Eggsy neck before smelling the intoxicating scent of his bonding blood and turning his head the other way.  “I dinnae want to tell ye.”

Harry sighed, the sound impatient and loud in the small room.  “When did we get like this,” Harry asked Merlin, his voice clearly annoyed as he gestured between them.  “Since when do we keep secrets from our lovers? When was the last time we talked? Properly talked? We used to do it every week.”

“You’re nae blaming the boy,” Merlin growled defensively.

“Of course not,” Harry snapped.  “But when did we stop supporting each other as a family?  The day we went to the cemetery you were both there, beside me.  I could have fallen apart but I didn’t. Yet here we are, all broken from this and yet we are hiding our pain from each other…” he sighed, “I think it is the bond.  We became so complacent when we could feel each other's emotions that we stopped discussing our lives. And we - we know better, husband.”

“Aye,” the Scot conceded, “we do.”

“I’m done with it.  This will not turn into a repeat of fifteen years ago.”

“What happened fifteen years ago?” Eggsy cut in.

Merlin sighed as Harry stared him down.  Explaining, Merlin began, “We nearly divorced.  We lost a friend and were both hurting. Snarling at each other and territorial in our grief.”

“What happened?”

Harry answered, “James sat me down and forced me to talk to him, and him to me.  We were both suffering under a mountain of misconceptions about the other and guilt.  We both wanted to open our relationship and didn’t know how to broach it. It was then we vowed to never keep secrets from each other.  To be proactive in our honesty.”

“Saved our marriage,” James breathed, reaching out for Harry and tangling their hands together.  “Harry, I - “

“Eggsy,” Harry asked, “did you know James hasn’t been going to therapy?”

“I thought we were all going.”

“And James,” Harry continued to prove his point, “did you know Eggsy spends most of his visits in silence?”

“How the fuck you know that?” Eggsy hissed.

“Please,” Harry rolled his eyes.  “When I come out of therapy I’m exhausted because I’m actually doing the work.  You come out looking like you’re ready to punch things. You’re bottling it up.”

“Eggsy, love - “ Merlin began.

“It’s hard, all right.  I ain’t feelin’ safe there.  Only place I feel safe is like this, all twisted up in your touch.  And it’s fine, yeah?” Eggsy growled. “I’m used to not feelin’ safe.  Never felt that way ‘fore you. I can live like that. But it’s different, opening up your soul and letting someone pick at it.  I ain’t strong enough for that.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Merlin said painfully, “why did I not know that?  Why dinnae you say?”

“Like you tell me what’s going on in that bald head of yours?” he sulked.

“Would it help,” Harry soothed, “if we went with you?”

“You’d do that?” Eggsy said, hopeful as he looked between his alphas before landing on Merlin, “But you’re so busy.”

“If I gave ye the impression you’re one iota less important to me than Kingsman than you are sorely mistaken.  I would have quit to put you on the table and I will quit now if that’s what ye need.”

Eggsy smiled softly but shook his head.  “But, maybe we could do that? Go together?”

“I confess I might find it easier with the two of ye there.”

“We both see Dr Thomas,” Harry said, “and you see no one.  It shouldn’t be too difficult to do our appointments for three consecutive hours every other week.  It will be exhausting, sure. But then we come home together. Comfort each other  _ like a family _ .”

“I could do that,” Eggsy agreed, Merlin’s reluctant nod joining in.

“Good,” Harry sighed, “now let’s get out of this bath before we all turn into prunes.”

~~~

Merlin was listless throughout the evening, even the presence of his pack was unable to draw him up from the swirl of his own thoughts.  He was sometimes like this, unable to come out of himself and Harry understood in the way that their long marriage afforded him. Eggsy kept casting apprehensive glances toward him until, before dinner, Harry spoke to him and then the looks were just filled with worry.

As the alpha filled Merlin’s wine glass over a delicious Thai dish Morgana had prepared, Merlin mused at what his parents would have said if they saw him in that moment; their lessons on guilt and shame rooted so deep that even though he had not seen them for decades before their eventual passing it lingered still.

He usually tamed the anguish his own feelings caused him with control; control over his world, over his body.  Discipline to hide weakness.

But he’d been so busy, too busy to maintain the precarious balance of his own inner battle and now he’d gone too far down that path for those self-administered balms to soothe the guilt in him.  He needed to let go, to give it all up.

It was as he was clearing down that he decided, leaning close to Harry and pressing his lips to the alpha’s greying temple. “Minsk,” he murmured, their code word dropping from his lips for the second time in recent memory.

Minsk, of course, had started it all.  They’d lost 12 support staff and Kay that day just two years into his tenure as Merlin.  Chester King had been beside himself with rage, insisting Merlin had missed something in the preparation.  

Merlin hadn’t.

The intelligence from Chester’s source, Chester’s  _ trusted _ source, had been bad.  It was the then-Arthur who had insisted on not vetting it.  And Merlin, damn him, had been too cowed to stand up to the pompous bastard.

That was what had sent him into a spiral of guilt, unable to free himself.  Harry, sweet and wonderful, blessed Harry had seen him floundering, breaking under the weight of his own mind and dragged him into the training room.  They’d fought, hand to hand until neither could peel themselves off the floor. 

It wasn’t enough, and Merlin had returned to a near crippling amount of literal self-flagellation, the pain the only thing that gave him some measure of relief.  It wasn’t until Harry had caught him, taken the flogger from his hands and brought him to his knees in pain that he’d broken down and cried. That he’d forgiven himself.

It had happened a dozen times since… when Lee died, when they’d lost the former Lancelot.  And it would again, to lift the guilt of failing his omega so that he might return to the person who could stop it from happening again.

Harry grimaced but nodded his assent, his face telling Merlin he’d been expecting it.  His husband caught his hand as he went to withdraw and placed a kiss on the knuckles. “Tonight, my heart.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

The alpha nodded, ignoring the inquisitiveness in Eggsy’s gaze.  He would know soon enough. 

He should have done it weeks ago but his fear that Eggsy would see this secret darkness and turn from him had stayed his hand.

It was when the pack settled in to watch a movie, curling together on the floor save for Harry who perched on the couch above them that he noticed Eggsy’s own disquiet, the omega slipping out to the garden and standing under the protective eaves of the house to shelter him from the pouring rain.

Eggsy pulled a long drag from his cigarette, the scent of tobacco interlaced with clove floating back to where Merlin stood at the French doors.  The omega’s face glowed briefly with the light cast from the cherry ember, illuminating the worried furrow on his forehead before the whole of his visage returned to gloamy shadows.

“You don’t smoke,” Merlin said, plucking the cigarette from the boy’s fingers and bringing it to his own lips.

“Neither do you,” Eggsy teased sadly, accepting it back and taking another draw.  

Merlin laughed.  “I was a spy in the eighties, of course I smoke.  By necessity, for the job. And occasionally, socially.  Though rarely anymore.”

“Used to,” Eggsy explained with a shrug, “at clubs.  When I were drinking. And sometimes when I’m like this.”

“And how are you?” Merlin asked, wrapping himself around Eggsy’s back and drawing more smoke into his lungs when the omega offered up the stick.

“Hurting, alpha,” he answered honestly, surprising Merlin.  “Worried this will end us. That what I didn’t stop is gonna ruin best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You’re not responsible and it won’t.”

Eggsy shrugged leaning back into Merlin’s arms before continuing, “I’d rather walk away than see your marriage fall apart, swear down.”

“My marriage is fine.”

“Is it?  ‘Cause earlier… why you two ain’t been talking?  I know I ain’t been but I’ve never actually been the poster boy for good communication.”

He kissed his boy’s temple as the omega finished the cigarette and pinched off the ember.  “Fell out of the habit. It isn’t the first time it has happened and easily remedied.”

“Sounded like it were my fault… like I fucked it up.”

“Then you were twisting our words to hear what suits your own pain.”

Eggsy sighed, fumbling in his coat for the packet of fags but Merlin stayed his hand.

“That’s not what you need.”

“Oh?” Eggsy asked.  “What do I need?”

Merlin tugged his boy, spinning them until Eggsy’s back was pressed against the brick of their home.  The alpha sank to his knees, staring up at the sudden shock on his boy’s face.

“Alpha,” Eggsy reached out with trembling hands.

“It’s been a month.  I doubt you’re even touchin’ yerself,” Merlin growled, emphasising his brogue to make Eggsy shiver with want.  “What are ye afraid of, love?”

“That I’ll hurt you.  That I’ll kill you if you fuck me.”

“But this,” Merlin breathed, lowering the fly on Eggsy’s jeans.  “This is  _ you _ fucking  _ me _ .”

_ “Christ, alpha,” _ Eggsy hissed as Merlin freed him from the confines of his trousers and started stroking him.

“Use yer safe word if ye need.  But donnae fear, Eggsy. No weapons out here.  If you try to hurt me, I’ll put ye under.”

“Promise?’ Eggsy whimpered, hips twitching eagerly.

“Aye, love,” he murmured before slipping Eggsy’s cock into his mouth.

The omega was fully hard at the first touch of Merlin’s lips, the silken warmth heavy on his tongue.  The scent of Eggsy, the taste of him was intoxicating and the Scot lost himself in the drag of his mouth over the delicious heat.  When he managed to tear his eyes back to Eggsy’s face the boy was gasping, slack against the stones as his fingers scrabbled for purchase on their rough edges.

“Alpha…” he panted, “no one has ever… fuck.”

Merlin pulled off with a wet ‘pop’.  “No one has ever sucked yer cock, love?”

“N-no,” he stammered as he was swallowed back down.  “I dated alphas. They don’t get on their knees. I mean, I’ve been eaten bunch of times but not… not sucked.”

He moaned around his boy’s length, making a mental note to do this more often.  Clearly, he’d been neglecting certain pleasures in favour of burying himself in the boy, but no longer.

Eggsy wasn’t as long or thick as either he or Harry but that made taking him into Merlin’s throat that much easier.  Capturing one of Eggsy’s flailing hands in his left he swallowed the boy down.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Eggsy breathed, the words becoming a chant as Merlin quickened his movements.  

The air was filling with the sharp scent of the boy’s impending orgasm.  Merlin splayed his hand over Eggsy’s belly, pinning him to the wall as the omega’s knees shook.

“Fuck, alpha.  I’m gonna - “

He pulled back, gathering a deep breath before taking his boy back into his throat and working his muscles around the head.

He held Eggsy there, letting their boy thrust into him before he gasped and spilled down Merlin’s throat.

“I love you,” Eggsy cried into the rain-soaked garden.  “I love you, James.”

Merlin drank down his seed before pulling back and answering.  “You’re safe, love.”


	28. Our Harts Will Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys miss me? This chapter was a bitch to wrestle into submission. It's been rewritten so much... Also writer's block and my teenage niece making me mainline some supernatural with her and yeah... BUT! Happy one month fic anniversary! Can you believe it was just one month ago we started down this journey? I've missed you all!
> 
> WARNINGS: flashbacks of rape and PTSD

Merlin managed to slip away from the group and into his office, easing into the chair while his husband and their omega remained with the pack.  He checked in with several contacts, hoping beyond measure that they’d discovered the thread of Song’s trail but, like the week preceding, there was no sign of her.

Disappointment crashed through him, the low shocking after the high of pleasure touching Eggsy had ignited in his veins.  Violence coiled tight across his shoulders, the primal need to destroy a threat and yet that threat remained elusive. He thought about going to the gym in their basement as he had every night.  Attacking the bag until he could no longer lift his arms, no longer hold his weight on his legs.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Eggsy, of their boy’s face as he climaxed down his throat.  He thought of that secret smile that would cross their omega’s face when he was pleased but trying not to show it.  He thought of Eggsy’s smile, like the sun bursting through the clouds and suddenly the violence just… evaporated.

Merlin remembered the second reason he’d come up here, the reason he’d summoned the pack together.  It was still early enough, the clock reading 9 pm. It seemed impossible considering all the day held, the emotional upheavals.  And yet… yet he could think of no better way to end a day that had become so much about healing, about new beginnings.

Dragging a heavy file out of his desk he padded down the stairs, lingering in the archway of the lounge and looking at his pack.  Eggsy, their First, was curled in the centre of the pile of bodies and Harry reclining on the couch above them as he read a book, Daisy asleep against his chest.

He heard the credits rolling and flipped on the light, the pile of young men and women wincing at the sudden brightness.

“Ugh, _sgiath_ ,” Maria complained, burying her face in Roxy’s neck.

“Apologies,” he murmured, smiling fondly.  “I would like everyone to meet me in the dining room.  We can have some ice cream while we talk. Husband,” his eyes turned to Harry, “will you take the little one up to bed and meet us?”

As the pack unfurled from their positions in the floor pile Harry rose with the little one in his arms, pausing at Merlin’s side.  “Did you still want - ?”

“I’m alright.  I’m feeling better.  Eggsy… helped.”

Harry’s beaming grin made a twin smile split Merlin’s face.

“Good,” Harry said, clasping his shoulder, “that’s good.”

“Mmm,” Eggsy moaned sleepily as he joined them, wriggling between their closely positioned bodies and snuggling into Merlin’s chest as he reached out and palmed Harry’s hip.  Merlin shifted the file on his arm to accommodate their boy. “What’s good?”

“James hasn’t been feeling himself lately.  He said you helped?”

“Oh,” Eggsy muttered, chewing thoughtfully on his lip.  “Ain’t sure how. More he took care of me.”

“That’s how,” Harry said softly, shifting Daisy so he could lean into their omega’s side.  “Sometimes all an alpha needs is to feel useful.”

“Well, in that case,” Eggsy said with a cheeky grin, “I’ll make sure I got you both waiting on me hand and foot.”

Merlin returned his smile, cupping the omega’s neck and drawing him in for a kiss before saying, “As much as I would enjoy that, I doubt it very much.  You are far too independent to be fussed over.”

“Probably right, alpha.”

“Go join our pack,” Merlin said, swatting the boy’s bottom.  “We’ll be right through.”

“You’ve put a smile on his face,” Harry murmured as Eggsy sauntered through.

“Can ye believe no one has ever sucked the boy’s cock?  Clearly, I’m falling short as a lover.”

“Mmm.  Perhaps it is something we should remedy when he’s ready.”

“He’s worried about harming us, because of her.”

“We could tie him to the bed…”

Merlin curled into Harry’s space, nipping at his neck.  “Something to propose.” Merlin’s hands found Harry’s waist, mindful of the child in his arms.  “I’d like to have ye, again.”

Harry chuckled, “Did he get you worked up?”

“Aye.”

“When our guests have left,” Harry agreed, amusement dancing in his eyes before a yawn broke through.  “Or in the morning…”

“Whichever, love.”

Merlin watched the sashay of his husband's lovely arse as he climbed the stairs before joining his pack.  Eggsy sat at the head of the table, laughing as Ryan told some embarrassing story from their childhood. He’d already made a bowl for both Harry and Merlin with all their favourite toppings.

It struck Merlin how well they’d learned the little things about each other and yet, still, Eggsy felt insecure in their home.  He would do his best to disabuse Eggsy of his worry.

“Thank you, omega,” Merlin growled in Eggsy’s ear, stroking down over his neck.

The boy shivered at his touch and caught him before he could sit.  “Kiss me?”

Smiling, Merlin arched his body over his omega’s, blocking them in their own little world as he dipped his head.  Eggsy’s lips opened with a sigh, sinking into the kiss in boneless pleasure. “Mine,” He nipped against Eggsy’s lips when they pulled apart.

“Yours,” Eggsy said seriously.  “And you are mine.”

“Aye, _barra_.  To the end of my days.”

“Which will not be anytime soon,” Harry said, joining them.  

Merlin eased back, taking his seat but watching with hungry eyes as Harry claimed their boy’s lips.

“You’re an angel,” Harry sighed before settling down and licking the cream from his spoon.

Facing the group, Merlin began, “I have here the legal documents to officially register the pack.”  

He plucked a paper from the top, an artist’s rendering of Eggsy’s sketch.  They removed the ribbon and words, Harry agreeing he’d rather be represented by a flaming shield which stood behind the heart.  They’d also added a crown, hanging jauntily across the crossbar of Excalibur.

Passing it around, everyone seemed to like the changes.

“I’ve scheduled a night for a tattooist to come to the house for next month.  I expect you all to be there.”

“Yes, _sgiath,”_ people muttered but the looks he received were sparkling with fondness.

“As if we would miss it?” Ryan teased, fingers lingering over the sketch.  “It’s pretty, yeah? Does it matter where we get it? How big?”

“Whatever you’d like,” Eggsy answered.  “Since Harry and I can’t do honeypots it won’t much matter for us.  Rox might wanna go with something smaller ‘cause of the work.”

As Eggsy spoke Merlin began passing out thick packets of paperwork, each with a name written at the top.  “All the official documents, pack leadership, inheritance… I’ve attached the card for the pack’s solicitors.  You’ll each need to make an appointment to sign the documents in front of a notary. I would also like you each to make a will and medical directives.”

“What’s this?” Maria said, her intellect making her speed read the packet she pulled out a banking statement.

“Ah,” Merlin flushed, “It is unlikely that the three of us will survive each other’s passing because of the soul bond.  Harry and I agreed we wanted our pack to have what they needed.”

“How fucking rich are you?” Morgana hissed, looking over Maria’s shoulder.

“Alpha,” Eggsy interrupted, “you don’t gotta - “

“ _Rígh,_ I want to.  We want to,” he held his hand out to Harry across the table who clasped it gratefully.  “Investments have been established for each of you for the future as well as access to an account we’ve established for familial expenses.  There’s also an inheritance for Daisy that she will receive on her eighteenth birthday and a discretionary trust - “

“Alpha - “ Eggsy breathed, the shattered sound of his voice drawing Merlin out of his wandering thoughts.  “James - “

“My love?”

“You - you… thank you,” the omega managed, throat working roughly as tears started to pour down his cheeks.  Merlin shoved himself back from the table and dragged Eggsy into his lap, shushing and soothing as Eggsy wept into his shoulder.  Harry joined them a moment later, holding Eggsy as best he could and petting their boy’s back.

“She’s family, love.  I want to make sure she’s provided for.”

“There’s more, my darling boy.”  Harry explained, “The trustee will be your mother and secondary is Roxy.  Dean is specifically forbidden from accessing the trust in part or whole. And, when your mother joins the pack, we’ve already prepared documents to fight for custody of Daisy.”

“I will nae let Dean,” Merlin said roughly into Eggsy’s ear, “take the wee one as some form of vengeance when Michelle leaves.  If need be we will take her from the country but I hope it will not be needed. Under our established pack we are hoping the courts will grant her custody but there’s so much bias in favour of the alpha… it will not be easy.”

“I’ll fight for her with everything I am,” Eggsy bowed into his neck, the sound muffled.

“As will we, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, pressing kisses into their boy’s neck.

“Eggsy, _rígh,_ ” Ryan said, rising to join them, “ain’t none of us gonna let Dean Baker take Daisy while we still draw breath.  Obviously, he ain’t wanting her, except I wouldn’t put it past the bastard to try and take her outta spite.”

“We could kill him,” Roxy offered calmly.  “Once Michelle is free of the Oz his life would no longer matter.”

“We only take a life to save a life,” Harry said firmly.  “That’s our code.”

“Alright, _lann_.  But if he tries to take her - “

“Then it will be the last mistake in his long life of noteworthy mistakes.”

“I can’t believe,” Maria hissed in disapproval, “that you are calmly discussing murder.”  She narrowed her eyes at her alpha. “Rox, it’s not ok. It’s not right.”

The alpha’s face was serious as she answered, “I will do what is necessary to protect this family.”

“Killing someone… that would endanger this family.  We could just take her and go. I have citizenship in Canada and the US.  Under international pack laws, I could sponsor all of us into one of those countries.  There’s no reason to kill him.”

The room was suddenly filling with a half dozen arguing voices, Ryan and Jamal shouting about how Maria didn’t know Dean and the bastard deserved death.  That, in turn, made Morgana and Maria get defensive and Roxy was stalled between defending her position and protecting her omegas.

“Stop,” Merlin said, voice edged with a growl that cut through the din.  The pack fell silent. “Whatever must be done regarding Dean Baker we will decide it when the time comes and as a family.”  He stared them down, the building tension bleeding out of the room in the wake of his disapproval. The scent of his displeasure was heady and he waited until each of them bent their head and bared their neck before adding, “Now, apologise.  We will nae be yelling at each other, even when we disagree.”

“That weren’t even a proper kick off - “ Ryan complained.

“Apologise,” Eggsy demanded, lending the weight of his position behind Merlin’s dominance.

“I’m sorry I were shouting, Foxy Roxy,” Ryan said sheepishly.

She smiled at the nickname, amusement glittering in her eyes.  “I’m sorry too.”

The others joined in until Merlin was satisfied.  “The only thing remains in the pack name. We can go with the traditional, ‘The Unwin Family Pack’ - “

“Hart,” Eggsy said firmly.  “I’m more a Hart these days anyways.  The Hart Family Pack.”

The omega’s words punched into him and before he could stop it a tear fell from his eye.  

“Eggsy -”  Merlin tugged Eggsy down to him, pressing their foreheads together.  “You unmake me with your words.”

“I’m yours, alpha,” Eggsy whispered, nuzzling into Merlin’s neck.  “I ain’t always doin’ it right and _christ knows_ I got a boatload of insecurities.  But you’re always so good to me. You and Harry… best thing that’s ever happened to me.  Right up there with Daisy being born.”

There were some murmured words from Harry to the pack and then shuffling before the room fell into silence but Merlin remarked little of it, lost in Eggsy’s earnest gaze.

“Take me to bed, alpha.”

“As my king commands.”

~~~

Eggsy popped the clutch, downshifting smoothly as the car drifted around the corner, Harry hanging out the window and taking aim at the cars in front of them.

“So,” Eggsy asked to his alphas, Merlin listening through the comms, “who drove the pursuit car when I was a proposal?”

Harry fired, the modified rifle shooting a paintball but at speeds similar to a real gun.  The alpha hit the passenger rear wheel, sensors in the tires detecting the hit and blowing the rubber.  The car spun away and he could hear the angry squeals of the candidates from within. He couldn’t feel too bad, they’d get another chance with their position reversed.  One candidate for driving, the other for firing; just like he and Harry. ‘Course Harry let him drive, he’d had the best driving scores in Kingsman history.

 _“Percival,”_ Merlin answered, voice obviously distracted with monitoring his trainees.   _“And Agravain as gunnery.”_

“This round of candidates that bad or are we that good?” Eggsy bragged as he floored it around a turn and brought them astride another car.  Harry took two shots to the driver’s side and the car disabled, assuming the death of the driver.

_“Well, the last round had a rather unbeatable team of one Eggsy Unwin and Roxy Morton.  Perhaps we should have let Harry drive. It seems rather unfair to have you testing them.”_

“Come on, Guv,” he moaned, dragging Harry back in from the window before he passed two of the cars and floored it, giving him a major lead as they tried to pelt his car with their own guns.  “Don’t ruin all my fun. First time I got to do anything exciting in so long since I still ain’t cleared.”

 _“Which is why I suggested you for this exercise,_ barra _.  Still, it seems a bit weighted against their victory.”_

“So?”  Eggsy was far enough out now that when he spun the car in a one-eighty Harry had plenty of time to aim as he popped out of the driver’s side with his spare gun and shot at the other, both cars disabling with ‘kill shots’.

“I have to agree with my husband,” Harry said over the roof of the car as Merlin instructed the candidates over the open line to return to start positions.  “We are far too good at this.”

Harry was glistening with sweat, his breathing a little fast from the adrenaline.  Eggsy had never seen anything sexier. “Hey, Merlin?”

_“Yes, my love?”_

“We got time before round two for me to suck Harry’s cock.”

Merlin’s throaty chuckle sent heat skittering through his veins.   _“I suppose I can delay them briefly.  Perhaps I’ll remind them that they are meant to be Kingsman and I expect better.  Christ, they didn’t even make it a third of the way there.”_

“Thanks, alpha,” Eggsy said, already slipping into the car and pulling it away.  There was a little pull off about a quarter kilometre back. “Gonna owe you one.”

_“Just keep your feeds on, I want to watch.”_

Eggsy couldn’t stop the whimper of arousal as they careened in, both men popping out of the car and Harry pushing him against the bonnet as he tore open the alpha’s trousers.  Freeing the pistol Harry kept in the ankle holster, he handed it up to Harry who field-stripped the gun and pocketed the clip. Eggsy still didn’t trust himself near weapons during anything erotic and, despite the frequent blowjobs they’d been exchanging over the last week he still wasn’t ready for sex.

Merlin had had the entire house redone too, a bit for Eggsy but mostly for Daisy.  Instead of weapons tucked under couch cushions and behind paintings there were hidden panels everywhere that accepted their pack’s fingerprints - well, the ones that had been weapon trained.  A bit of moulding or wall would fall away to reveal their pistols and knives. Leave it to Merlin to baby-safe the house with the highest possible tech. And Merlin could lock him out of the system whenever so when Eggsy was ready to fuck he didn’t have to worry about it.

Freeing Harry’s cock, Eggsy didn’t feel the stutter of nerves that had become normal… maybe he was gonna be ready soon.

He licked a stripe up his alpha’s cock, moaning loudly and enjoying the hitch in Merlin’s voice as he lectured the proposals.  At some point, Harry had flipped them both so they could hear Merlin without the candidates hearing them.

“Fuck,” Eggsy murmured, burying his face in the comfort of Harry’s scent, “I love your cock, alpha.”

“It’s rather fond of you,” Harry teased, eyes sparkling.

Eggsy didn’t draw it out, sucking and tonguing Harry until the alpha was fucking his mouth as much as Eggsy was sucking him off.

“Good boy,” Harry encouraged, Eggsy shivering under the praise.  “I love what a slut you are for us, always so eager. Such a good boy, a good omega.”

He whimpered around his mouthful, burying Harry in his throat until his lungs were screaming.

“Isn’t he a good boy, Merlin?”

Eggsy heard the frustrated growl through the comms as Merlin tried to ignore them.

“Our boy’s mouth is so wicked.  I wonder if he sucks us the same?”

Eggsy shook his head.

“Oh, do you see that, husband?  Our boy knows all the little differences in what we like.  I suspect he knows all the things we enjoy, our favourite positions - ?”

Eggsy pulled off just long enough to murmur, “Merlin likes to pin me down, likes to control.  You like it when I ride you.”

Harry’s laughter had Eggsy smiling as he went back to work.  The warm metal smell of Harry’s impending orgasm warned Eggsy a moment before he was gasping and spilling down Eggsy’s throat.  

It was a few moments of the pulse of Harry’s cock in his throat and harsh breaths before he was dragged up and tossed across the hot bonnet.  Harry righted himself before freeing Eggsy’s cock and sucking him in return.

Merlin was wild, instinct and rough hands but Harry was a perfectionist.  He sucked cock like he was directing a symphony, each movement the perfect amount of pressure - no more, no less.  Harry had to pin Eggsy with an arm over his waist as the sensations built along his spine.

“Alpha,” Eggsy whimpered.  “Can I come? Please, sir.”

Harry nodded his assent, continuing with his fastidious blowjob.  A moment later he was filling his alpha’s mouth, the older man swallowing his seed down.

 _“Christ, you two,”_ Merlin hissed.  

The shattered arousal of Merlin’s voice was somehow funny in their wrecked state and they both burst into laughter.

_“I’m glad ye think it is funny.  Maybe I’ll be warming yer asses tonight.”_

_“Um, sir?”_ One of the proposals voices cut in, _“We can hear you.”_

Merlin’s cursing just made Eggsy and Harry laugh all the more.

~~~

Eggsy paced the office, waiting for his alphas as Dr Thomas watched him with careful eyes.  He could feel his heat curling in his veins and even with the suppressants it was putting him on edge, dragging things to the surface he’d been trying to put aside.

The Doc had been resistant to their group therapy at first, concerned that Eggsy was being coerced by his alphas into revealing what he wasn’t ready to talk about.  But, she’d admitted to him privately, she found him much more forthcoming and more relaxed in their presence.

Even Merlin, who’d struggled at first with discussing his own feelings, was opening up.  Encouraged but his husband and his omegas progress and things were… they were getting better.  Eggsy had considered having them tie him to the bed and letting them fuck him.

But all that progress had been dashed with the first itching sensations of his heat.

Fear had come on its heels that Song would come for him and a fair amount of self-directed anger that he couldn’t bond with them.

He’d been fighting with himself, with his urges when he’d stopped himself and reached out for help.  It wasn’t easy, Harry was mid-mission with Merlin when he’d shown up on Doc’s door near-meltdown but she’d stayed with him and talked soothingly with him.  She’d even offered to call his pack but he didn’t want them, he needed the comfort of his alphas.

Luckily Harry and Merlin had been in Scotland and the mission easily wrapped.

They were coming to him and he was just trying to get through the minutes or hours it took for them to arrive.  They’d tried talking to him but it only agitated his brain, he body demanding their presence and hearing them in their absence had undone all of Thomas’ hard work.

“Fuck,” Eggsy hissed as his body began to tremble, heralding the onset of another panic attack.

“It’s ok, Eggsy.  You’re safe. Just breathe for me.”

“I need ‘em,” he whimpered, sliding to the floor in the corner and pulling his knees in tight.  “Are they close?” He hadn’t asked in a while, trying to put them from his mind.

“Yes, Eggsy.  They are coming.”

He tried to fight it, he really did but the darkness was creeping in on his vision.

_Eggsy felt light headed, the room in Medical that he’d come to think of as ‘Song’s room’ swimming around him.  At first he thought he was in his own body but then he saw himself, naked and laid out on the table._

_“Eggsy,” he tried to warn himself though the hollowness in his own eyes frightened him.  “Eggsy, get up.”_

_He could hear Song’s voice in the corridor, coming closer.  Too close._

_“Eggsy, please,” he pleaded with himself, his voice sounding too much like the little boy who’d stood next to his father’s grave and never shed a tear.  “Eggsy, don’t let her do this to us. Don’t let her hurt us.”_

_He watched in horror as Song walked in, locking the door and stripping off her own clothes._

_“Eggsy - please!  Someone help him!” He shouted, though no one could hear.  “Someone help me!”_

_“Barra,”_ Merlin growled in his ear as arms held him in his flailing.  “We’ve got you, Eggsy. You’re safe.”

“You’re safe, my darling boy,” Harry whispered into his hair.  

Harry was holding him, rocking him while Merlin sat astride his legs, body curled protectively over Eggsy’s frame.  They were both projecting comfort and calm through their scent but he could tell through the bond that they were worried.  “I’m here,” he gasped, even though the flashback left him feeling exhausted in its wake.

“You were screaming, Eggsy,” Harry whimpered into his neck, breathing in Eggsy’s scent.

“Havin’ flashbacks,” he grunted, turning his head to give Harry better access.  His fingers tugged at Merlin’s suit, he’d been in the field with Harry not just onsite support.  “Skin, alpha?”

Merlin peeled the layers off until Eggsy could sit up and press himself against the warm flesh.  He felt Harry shifting beneath him and wasn’t too surprised when the alpha’s chest was pressed against his cotton-clothed torso.

“Let’s get you off the floor, love,” Merlin encouraged, half lifting him and supporting him across the room.  Merlin sat, Harry beside him on the couch before Eggsy was tugged down to lay across their laps, Eggsy’s head cradled in the crook of Merlin’s arm.

“It’s my fucking heat,” Eggsy bemoaned when it was clear no one else was going to speak.  “It’s dragging all this shit up and I can’t fucking stand it.”

Harry’s hand slipped under the lower hem of his trackies, working soothing patterns into his skin as he breathed in his alphas’ pheromones and tried to relax.

“I keep remembering all the shite she did to me.  It was so bad, alphas. I don’t even know how I didn’t remember.  How can you fucking not remember that?

“Sometimes it feels like it’s happening to someone else.  Like it didn’t happen to me at all…”

“That’s normal, Eggsy,” Doc says.  “The memories were recovered and reintegrated after the fact.  Perhaps some of the disassociation is helping you cope.”

“If that’s the case I ain’t wanting to know how I’d be if it were different.”

He shook, trying to stave off another wave of panic by slowing his breathing, burying his face against Merlin’s chest as he did.

“The worst weren’t what she did to me, it were what she made me do…  She made me almost hurt you,” he sobbed, eyes skittering to Harry’s healthy form but seeing only what could have been.  “Tried to tear us apart at every turn. Every time I wouldn’t tell her the names of my alphas she - she -” his voice broke into a sob as Merlin rocked him.

“You are so brave, _barra_.  So strong.”

“I’ve been remembering things, things that never came up with Bollinger… It wasn’t what she did or made me do… it was what she _made me feel_ .  She said ‘I command you to love me’ and _I fucking did,_ ”  Eggsy beat on Merlin’s chest as if he was the memories and Eggsy could fight them away.  “ _I fucking love her, alphas,”_ he whimpered, voice dying with the weight of his own shame.  “It’s fucking poison in me but I do. I love her, because she made me.”


	29. Harts on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My brain is slowing down a bit but I am going to try and maintain weekly postings until I wrap up this story. Bear with me and enjoy.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR: sort of mild allusions to abuse and forced sex during heat.

Eggsy didn’t wake up, not properly since he wasn’t properly asleep; he just sort of opened his eyes and realised the ceiling wasn’t entirely ensconced in shadow.  The king-sized bed felt too big without his alphas pressed beside him, holding him close. Still, he couldn’t face them. Not since, three days before, he confessed he was in love with Song.

At some point, Doc Thomas had had to sedate him and he’d awoken the next morning in their arms.  He wouldn’t meet their eyes over breakfast and by mid-morning, he’d quietly packed a bag and relocated to HQ.

It wasn’t the end, he planned on going home; something he told them when they visited him every day.  But with his heat scratching in his veins and the shame pooling in his guts over his tearful confession he just couldn’t bring himself to return.

Eggsy could barely rest, let alone sleep, so he immersed himself in training.  He’d mastered French and was nearly fluent in Portuguese, turned out he has a knack for languages.  

Some days he spent hours with MacDougal in the cooled room housing the anonymous bodies he dissected, learning the nerves and how to bring out the most pain without maiming.  He learned how to hurt without killing and how to kill without hurting. He learned how to torture and resist torture. When it was Roxy’s time to learn how to withstand interrogation, Eggsy applied the knife.

Eggsy felt it had but as much a test for him as for Lancelot.  Pushing a blade into her pale flesh, smelling his pack scent on her skin; he had to lock down the part of his brain that was screaming in a kind of gibbering madness.

Afterwards, he shuddered and vomited until his body cramped.

She found him, collapsed in his own rooms and held him as he clung to her.  That night they slept side by side, her omegas joining them sometime during the wee hours. Maria looked angrily at the blooming marks on Roxy’s skin but after a quiet word from Morgana said nothing.

He continued with the gymnastics instructor, muscle memory coming back more quickly than the strength of his body and he often pushed himself until she tossed him out on his ear.  There was something soothing about losing himself in the work even when his personal life felt worn and tattered.

A knock at the door had Eggsy dragging himself out of the bed, groaning at the ache of fatigue in his muscles.  Cracking the entrance, Merlin stood in the hall and he stepped back quickly, letting his alpha in. Peering into the hall he asked, “Where’s Harry?”

Even as he asked it, he realised the answer, the cordite scent lingering on Merlin’s skin.

“He’s in rut,” Eggsy answered his own question.

“Aye,” Merlin sighed, sinking onto the bed.  He looked exhausted and Eggsy wondered how many bruises he’d find beneath that jumper, how many bites.  

“Alpha,” he sighed, laying down and setting his head on Merlin’s lap.  The older man began to pet him, tension bleeding from his body. “That bad?”

“Don’t worry about him, love.  I’ll take care of him.”

Eggsy trembled, burying his face in Merlin’s scent.  He was reminded viscerally of how their pheromones were fading from his glands, the scent bond weakening in their absence.  Dragging himself from Merlin’s comfort he went to his favourite place to brood, standing at the picturesque window overlooking the lawns.  Morgana was shouting at the proposals as they ran with their pups.

He felt Merlin’s heat at his back, the warmth radiating across the negligible distance.  They stood there in silence, eventually, Merlin closed the distance and held Eggsy as they watched their pack omega dress down an alpha that reminded Eggsy of Charlie.

“Donovan,” Merlin supplied.  “He’s been nasty ever since ye took out his tyre in the driving exercise.  I suspect when you do the new heat test, he will fail. Watch out for him, love.”

Eggsy nodded in silence, bracing a palm against the cool glass and Merlin perched his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“How can you even stand to look at me?” Eggsy asked to their warped reflection.  “How can you stand knowing I love her?”

Merlin shrugged against him.  “I dinnae believe it.”

“You think,” Eggsy hissed, “that I want to love her?  That I’m  _ lying _ ?”  He didn’t rip himself out of his alpha’s arms but it was a near thing.

“Nae Eggsy, shhh love.”  Merlin’s hand on his belly caressed him gently, soothing his tensed muscles.  “I believe you believe it. I think she tried to make you love her but if it worked you would have given her our names, wouldn’t have fought her so hard she had to shoot you.”

Eggsy wasn’t certain he believed it, but he _ wanted _ to believe it.  He wanted it to be true.

It was enough.

Enough to shift the guilt and fear he’d been trying to work through for the past few days.

Spinning in Merlin’s arms, Eggsy met the alpha’s eyes for the first time since that tearful confession.  “I want to come home.”

“Eggsy…”  The smile Merlin gave him could’ve melted diamonds it was so brilliant, so bright and full of wonder.  The alpha’s blunt fingers trailed over the curve of his jaw before tucking a lock of blond hair, getting a bit long, off his forehead.

He offered up his lips to the older man, moaning into the first brush.  It was like Eggy’s body was dry kindling and Merlin’s kiss set him aflame.  “Alpha,” he mewled, nipping his way over the strong curve of Merlin’s jaw.

“Christ,” Merlin hissed, trembling against him before his hands slipped under Eggsy’s bottom and lifted him, perching Eggsy in the window sill.  Eggsy wrapped his legs around his alpha, grinding on the bulge in Merlin’s trousers.

The desperate scratching of heat beneath his skin made itself known, uncomfortable warmth crawling through his veins.  “Can you take care of me, James? Please?”

“Of course, love.  I’ve got you,” Merlin soothed, fingers skittering across Eggsy’s feverish skin.  

He felt the first pooling of his arousal, the escaping slick filling the air with sweetness.

“You smell so good, Eggsy.  So right. I’ve missed touching you,  _ barra _ .”

Eggsy curled his fingers under the hem of Merlin’s jumper, tugging the soft material up and off his alpha with the shirt underneath.  He’d been expecting the mottle of bruises across Merlin’s skin but the extent of them was still shocking. “He worked you over good.”

“Aye,” Merlin said with a smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come home?”

“It will nae do anything for him but prolong the rut.  It will pass,  _ barra _ .”

“But you’ll tell me if you need me?”

“Aye, Eggsy,” he grunted, lifting the omega and carrying him to the bed.  As Eggsy sprawled across the duvet Merlin crawled over him, pinning his omega with his larger body.  “I promise, love.”

Rocking up into the hot press of Merlin, Eggsy ground their cocks together both already hard.  “Sure you don’t need to save it for Harry?”

“Harry is interested in a very different part of my anatomy right now,” Merlin chuckled.

_ That _ mental image had Eggsy groaning, slick gushing between his legs.  “Alpha, that just plain ain’t fair. You know that’s such a turn on.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, nuzzling into Eggsy’s neck.  “But you cannae deny me the opportunity to get ye worked up, love.  Christ, how I’ve missed ye. Harry is going to smell ye on me and go crazy.”

“Then we should definitely shower together after.”

“Aye.”

“And after you fuck me against the wall, then we can wash.”

Merlin laughed, the sound deep and throaty in Eggsy’s ear before he started tugging off Eggsy’s pyjamas.  “Ye are a wanton, my love.”

“Yes, alpha.  Always yours. Always for you.”

They got Merlin’s clothes off in a flurry of hands, the alpha field stripping the gun he was carrying and tossing the clip across the room and into the chair before pressing Eggsy down onto his back.

“Yes, please fuck me.  Please.”

“I’ve got ye, my Eggsy, my omega.”  As Merlin slid inside him, it felt like home.

~~~

“Donovan,” Merlin said, handing over his tablet for Eggsy to read.  “He’s a bit of an arsehole but we’ve never drummed someone out because we didn’t like them.  I’m hoping he will fail. Then there’s Hannah - “

“She’s Harry’s candidate, ain’t she?” Eggsy asked, looking at the headshot of the female alpha with her dark skin and casual air of indifference.

“You know I cannae say, love.  It will skew the results.”

“Sure.  Who else?”

“Another alpha, Lysette.  A beta named Marcus. And the final alpha Hamish.”

Eggsy thumbed through the profiles, memorising the faces and a bit of knowledge about each.  “Only two spots remaining.”

“Aye, and they all must pass this to even be considered.”

“If they fail?”

Merlin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Then we start with a new batch, heaven help us.”

“So, you’re gonna tell them I’m a spy or summat and they chase me down to a safe house.  Then I’ll hit them with my heat scent?”

“Aye.  Arthur and Agravain will be nearby to make sure things don’t…”

“I’ll be  _ fine, _ alpha.  Safe as houses.”

“I’d rather be there with ye.”

“I know,” Eggsy soothed, reaching out to cup Merlin’s neck.  The man melted into the touch, nuzzling at Eggsy’s palm in a gesture of affection.  “But Harry will need you back soon and I am going to be out in the field for days. I’ve already had my emergency dose of suppressants, just so you won’t worry.  No matter how good I smell to them it won’t be a real heat. Shit, if kissing my soulmate during a suppressed heat couldn’t defeat the drugs nothing can… yeah?”

“It’s just…” Merlin sighed scrubbing at his face and jostling his glasses.  “Ye smell so good, love. Maybe it’s because I’ve been missing ye.”

“And because you’ve been overwhelmed with your mate’s rut scent which, even though you are soulmates it’s still another alpha’s rut.  It puts you on edge.”

“Aye, perhaps ye are right.”

“I’m always right, alpha.”

“Oh,” Merlin grinned, “ye cheeky bastard!”  He scooped his omega up, dragging Eggsy into his lap and attacking him mercilessly.  A combination of tickles and kisses had Eggsy squirming and writhing before their mouths met.  Eggsy, ever practical, slowed their kisses down to something less ardent. Soothing Merlin with his lips until they were brushing lazily, more in comfort than need.

Merlin’s glasses chimed and he reluctantly pulled away, tapping them the text popped up.

“It’s Harry.  Time for me to go.”

“Go.  I’ll finish reading these over before I head out.  Gonna be out in the field for a few days, by the time I get back his rut should be over and I can come home.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too, alpha.  Me too.”

~~~

Eggsy stretched in the cabin as Arthur and Agravain swooped in to congratulate Hannah, she’d reacted to Eggsy’s heat scent but she’d remained professional even if her arousal was obvious.  It was the best reaction they’d had so far… Lysette had offered to free him and mate him, something that reminded him so viscerally of Song he’d immediately hit his emergency beacon. The agents, when they’d pulled her off him, had taken one look at him and paled.  If the next candidate hadn’t tracked him down so quickly maybe Arthur would have ended the test. As it was, Hamish had simply tried to mount him, got a broken jaw for his trouble and his walking papers.

All that was left was Donovan and Marcus.  If Donovan failed like they hoped and Marcus passed they’d have their knights.

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped as a cramp took him to the floor.  Even with the maximum dose of suppressants in his veins he was hurting.  He hoped Donovan or Marcus showed up soon, he needed a hot bath and a vibrator to take the edge off.

_ “Are you alright, Gawain?” _

Eggsy shivered, the comms sounding in his ear reminding him of his alpha.  Even just hearing Merlin’s voice would soothe him, he felt hot and achy all over.  Please, Christ let this be over soon.

“Fine, Arthur,” he grunted, hauling himself back up and laying down on the couch.  “One of them close?”

_ “Donovan is, tracked you to the area.  Expect him within the hour. Radio silence until then.  Copy?” _

“Copy.”  

Maybe Eggsy would just nap for a bit.  Donovan was supposed to take him unawares, after all.

~~~

There was always a moment of panic when you woke up with the barrel of a gun pressed to your temple.

“You stink, omega,” Donovan hissed.

Eggsy’s heat scent lingered on his skin, on his suit from the other proposals.  “Heat came on.” Eggsy pulled more of the scent out, letting it fill the room. “Had to go to ground.  Caught me, good for you.”

“Didn’t catch you, fucking scented you a half kilometre away.  Don’t think they’ll mind if I get a piece of your arse before I turn you in.”  Donovan leaned low over Eggsy, breathing him in. “Fuck,” the alpha reeled back, pointing the gun back at him.  “You smell like alphas, but you’re unbonded... You smell like  _ Merlin _ .”

That wasn’t right, he’d only meant to use his own scent, he’d carefully modified what he was filling the room with so it  _ wouldn’t _ smell like his alphas.

“You a little whore, omega?  That how you betrayed the Kingsmen?  Putting out for the knights? How many have had their knot in you?”

Donovan reached for him, pawing at his clothes.  Eggsy was so fucking tired, felt proper sick. He couldn’t even open his eyes.  He needed his alphas… “Merlin…” he called out. His alpha would hear him, he always heard him, was always there.

“Get off him,” an unfamiliar voice growled, the snick of a gun cocking.

_ “...Marcus…” _ Donovan hissed.  “Come on. He smells so good, can’t you smell him?”

“Yeah, I can.  He’s an omega in heat, half the fucking country can smell him.  Doesn’t mean you get to knot him,” the voice… Marcus said. Why did that name sound so familiar?

A cool hand pressed against his forehead.

“What’s your name, omega?” the calm voice said.  A beta. Eggsy’s best mates were betas.

“Ain’t gonna tell you that, bruv.  I ain’t that easy. You can call me ‘Ryan’ if you like.”

“Alright, Ryan.  You are in heat exhaustion.  Whatever test this is, whatever back up you have you better call them.”

“What are you going on about, Marcus?” Donovan spat.  “He’s a target.”

“He’s an agent,” Marcus volleyed back.  “Is your back up alphas, Ryan?”

Eggsy didn’t answer, even exhausted he wasn’t going to blow the test.

“Listen, you don’t have to trust me.  But I don’t think this was part of the plan.  If you call in more alphas you might create a heat frenzy.”

“I ain’t in heat.  I’m suppressed.”

“No, mate.  You aren’t. Really breathe.  You’re in a proper heat.”

Eggsy managed to unscrew his eyes enough to see a dark haired man about Eggsy’s age standing over him, a riot of black curls pulled back to settle at the base of his neck.  The beta had his gun trained across the room to the blond-haired alpha, Donovan. The alpha was presenting in a dominance display that didn’t have Marcus phased one bit.

Eggsy tapped his glasses and waited for the line to click through.  

_ “Gawain, report.” _

“Donovan failed.  Marcus passed.”

_ “On our way.” _

“No,” Eggsy managed.  “I’m in heat. A proper heat.  Marcus is going to extract me.”

“Like hell,” Donovan growled, lunging for Eggsy.  Marcus moved fast, amnesia darts bringing the alpha down in mid-leap, the man’s head whacking on the edge of the couch.

The beta stepped over Donovan’s prone form as he holstered his weapon and helped Eggsy up, slinging his arm across the beta’s strong shoulder.

“How’d you figure it out?” Eggsy asked as they stumbled to the vehicle Marcus had driven in.

Marcus shrugged, pausing with Eggsy as another cramp swept through the omega.  “Every one of these tests haven’t been what they would otherwise seem. The drowning that wasn’t a drowning, not having a parachute except everyone did… the train.  When they told me we had to track down a traitor I figured it couldn’t be that straightforward. Then I smelled Merlin on you. No way that man lets some omega traitor get one over on him.  Anyone’s judgement I trust more than my own it’s his. And the heat… come on. Figured it was about all them alphas. Seeing if they could be compromised.”

“You’re clever.  No wonder Merlin likes you.”  Marcus half lifted him into the passenger’s, flipping on the air conditioning to help cool the fever burning Eggsy alive.

“So, what’s your real name or you still can’t tell me?”

“Eggsy.  Or Agent Gawain.”

“So  _ you’re _ the infamous Gawain.  Morgana is always going on about all the fucking records you and Lancelot set during your training.  Merlin looks so fucking proud whenever you’re mentioned. Bet there’s a story there.”

Eggsy could fucking kiss Marcus for the way he’s keeping him distracted from the pain, the cramps and the exhaustion taking over.  “Yeah. You heard of Galahad?”

“Word is they’re married.  Two alphas, married. Weirdest shit, mate.”

“Married for twenty years.  Fucking soulmates, those two.”

Marcus let out a low whistle as he pulled them out onto the main roads.  It was about an hour’s drive back to London and Eggsy was expecting every second to be hell.

“But they didn’t find out till after… after I was with ‘em.  They’re my alphas, the both of them. Treat me amazing.”

“Fuck,” Marcus sighed.  “You’re lucky. Them too if even half the stories about you are true.  So you’re a pack, right? You smell an awful lot like Lancelot, Morgana… there’s an omega doctor too that smells kind of like you.”

“You got a good nose for a beta.”

“Yeah, so I’m told.”

“You’re right.  They’re my pack plus two more betas, mates of mine.  My mum will be too, eventually.”

“That’s a big fucking pack.  Impressive. So which one is First?  My money is on Merlin, he's the most dominant bastard I’ve ever met but then again I haven’t met Galahad.”

That made Eggsy laugh, the movement setting off another wave of cramps that had him gasping and sweating.  “I’m First. But you’re right, Merlin is my Second and Harry - Galahad - Third.”

“No fucking way.  I didn’t even know there could be such a thing… an omega led pack.  Not that I’m judging, mind you. Just surprised.”

“S’alright, bruv.  I was pretty surprised when they asked me to be First.”

Marcus got quiet then, eerily so.  Eggsy got the impression from their short time together the man was as much a chatterbox as he was, probably could give Ryan a run for his money.

“Something on your mind?”

The beta shook himself, taking a deep breath.  “Must be nice. Having a big family like that.”  There was something wistful in his voice, a deep  _ longing _ that Eggsy recognised.  He’d known it once, after all, before his alphas were in his life.  Before they’d started to heal that pain.

Eggsy had read Marcus’ file.  He’d been a ward of the state since he was eight, his father locked away for beating his mum to death.  He had problems, foisted from home to home. Eggsy figured a man like that couldn’t even remember what family felt like.  But it hadn’t broken him or made him so hard he couldn’t love. After all, he’d stepped up to protect Eggsy as easy as breathing.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Eggsy said, reaching across and setting his hand on Marcus’ neck.  When the beta didn’t throw him off he added, “Could be nice for you too.”

He saw the way the beta’s grip tightened on the wheel, heard the way his breath hitched.  “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Marcus whispered.

“I mean it, bruv.  Once this is over, wanna bring you around on a pack night.  See if you fit. I think you would… could. Gotta warn you though, Merlin’s a manipulative bastard - pretty sure he’s been paying my best mate a king’s ransom to watch my little sis without telling me.  Harry is surly when it suits him and they’re both inclined to fix your life up for you even when you don’t want ‘em to. Roxy - that would be Lancelot - can be just as bad. I know she’s responsible for getting my mate Jamal an interview with Kingsman.  He works with us, now. Fixes up cars. Morgana, well, you’ve met her and she ain’t any less scary in the pack if she’s right angry. Ryan is nutters, even for a beta and head over heels for Jamal. Think they’re gonna get properly married soon, least I hope so.  Then there’s Maria, or doc. Can you imagine an omega’s nurturing combined with a doctor? She will be pulling full blood work anytime you got a sniffle. They’re a motley bunch, but they’re  _ my _ motley bunch.  Wouldn’t trade ‘em for the world.  So… if you want in… well, I’d like you to meet them.”

“That would... Please.  That would be incredible.”

Eggsy gave his neck a final pat and settled into his seat.  The car fell into silence, Marcus probably thinking it over.

Eggsy dug out his Kingsman phone and texted Merlin to warn him but when there was no response he started calling both alphas.  After the fifth call to each with no answer, he called Ryan, the beta should be in his own home next door.

_ “Rìgh?” _

“Ry, need you to pop next door and check on my alphas.  Neither is answering, even Merlin’s direct line to his glasses is just ringing.  Careful though, Harry’s in rut so you might get an eyeful.”

_ “Christ, Eggsy.  You give me all the best jobs.  Have you seen what they are doing to the gardens?” _ Ryan chattered even as he heard the beta going down some steps.   _ “They’re tearing down the hedges so it is one big space and building a massive fucking playhouse.  They do know she’s only one kid, yeah?” _

“Probably hoping the girls start building a family.  Maybe you two adopt.”

_ “He’s gotta fucking propose first, now ain’t he?” _

“You could, Ryan.”

_ “Nah.  S’not our dynamic.  Ok,” _ Ryan sighed, keys jangling before the obvious sound of the garden door clicking open.  _ “Bloody hell!” _

“Ryan - “ Eggsy warned, his heart rate doubling at the alarm he heard in Ryan’s voice.

_ “So, I know why they ain’t answering.” _

“Tell me, you bastard.”

_ “Looks like the place was tossed but I’m pretty sure it is just the fallout from two alphas in rut.  Here’s one broken phone - “ _

“Did you say  _ two _ alphas?”

_ “Yeah… It’s pretty distinct.  They’re both in it. Probably out of their minds.  What you do was me to do  _ rìgh?”

“Get the fuck out of there.  If they are both in rut and smelling each other they’re probably territorial as all hell.”

_ “You coming home?  ‘Cause otherwise - ” _

“Yeah, I’m on the way.  I need you to call Maria, tell her the situation and have her come to your place.  I don’t want anyone going in there without me to help contain them. Also… tell her I’m in heat.  That I have no fucking clue how, but I’m bordering on heat exhaustion.”

Eggsy ended the call, tossing the phone to the floorboards in frustration.

“You ok?” Marcus asked.

“No, bruv.  My alphas need me and I’m stuck an hour away.”

“Just breathe,” Marcus soothed, downshifting and hitting the gas.  “I’ll get you there.”


	30. Three of Harts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some exchanging of blood.

As the car pulled up to his house, Maria was already waiting for him on the steps with the rest of his pack.  Marcus came around the vehicle, waving Roxy off when she would have helped Eggsy out.

“Sorry, love,” Marcus said as he pushed her gently away, “but are you fucking nuts?  He’s in heat and about to see his alphas and you wanna touch him? Put another alpha’s scent on him?”

“Who are you?” she hissed, already posturing even as Morgana tugged her back.

“He’s right, alpha,” Maria soothed, tucking herself under Eggsy’s other side.

“Name is Marcus.  And I’m not trying to be a prat - “

“Could have fooled me.”

“Enough!” Eggsy shouted over them with as much energy as he could muster.

“ _ Rìgh _ ,” Roxy whimpered, dropping to one knee.  “Forgive me.”

“Marcus is right.  Apologise to him and all is forgiven.”

“I’m sorry, Marcus.  I just - “

“I know,” the beta soothed.  “Hard being an alpha and always wanting to protect.  Sometimes the instincts run away with you.” Eggsy watched as Marcus ducked out from under his arm to offer his hand.  Roxy took it, letting the beta pull her up.

“I like you, Marcus,” the alpha grinned.

He returned the smile.  “Feeling is mutual, Lancelot.”

Eggsy let the two omegas guide him up the steps and lower him to the concrete.

“How did this happen, Maria?”

“Honestly,  _ rìgh _ , I don’t know but I have a feeling it’s the bond.   _ Both _ alphas going into rut and your heat defeating the seriously high dose I’ve got you on?  It just reeks of bond weirdness.”

“That’s a very technical term,” Eggsy teased.

“Yeah, well.  The more I am around you and your soulmates the more I don’t feel like the world’s foremost expert on soulbonds.”

“Hey,” he soothed, drawing the doctor to him, “you’re trying to crack all the secrets no one has cared about in centuries all at once.  Sometimes ‘bond weirdness’ covers it, ducky. ‘Sides, Roxy was all gushing about all the interviews you’ve been giving on your new paper.  And a book deal?”

Maria snorted.  “It’s your fault.  I publish a case study on two alphas pairing for twenty years and then soulbonding and all the media wants to know is if everyone has a soulmate.  Wondering if there could be hidden bonds out there…”

“And?”

“And I’m working on a test to calculate bond probabilities but who knows if it will ever really work?  So I can’t tell them  _ that _ because then I’ll be on every talk show instead of doing the work.”

Eggsy slumped into Morgana’s side, the handler nuzzling his neck trying to give comfort.  His entire pack was on edge, the betas pacing nearby with Daisy while Roxy and Marcus stood tensely at near the lane.  “I will be alright, you know.”

“I have to agree.  The bond has a mind of its own, an  _ intent _ .  But I’ve never seen it put its hosts in harm’s way.”

“That makes it sound like a parasite, Ria,” Morgana teased.

The doctor shrugged.  “That’s not wrong. Still, I think at this point it would be more dangerous  _ not _ to complete the bonding.  So long as that is what you want,  _ rìgh?” _

“More than anything.”

“Alright then.  Roxy, alpha, take Daisy and head to our place for a bit.  Betas, I need you to go to the shop and get supplies… food, bottled water.  They are probably gonna be shacked up for a few days to a week, no way of knowing.  Morgana and I will go in with you, you’re too weak and I’m not taking the chance of you tumbling down the steps.  We will get you to your alphas and wait for the delivery, make sure you have what you need.”

“You’re aces, Ria.”

“Can I help?” Marcus asked.

“Shopping with the boys or, if you can brave the scent, I’m sure the house is in shambles.”

“I can brave it,” he said firmly.

“No,” Eggsy refused.  “Sorry, Marcus but you don’t have pack scent.  That’s just asking my alphas to get territorial.  I get you’re a beta and all and Harry probably wouldn’t smell you but Merlin?  Merlin would. And I don’t need to peel him off you.”

“I’ll clean,” Jamal offered.  “Marcus and Ryan can go to the shops.”

“Use the pack account,” Eggsy ordered.

“‘Course,  _ rìgh,”  _  Ryan sighed.

As his best mate walked away with what Eggsy hoped would be the newest member of their pack he heard Marcus ask, “What does ‘ _ rìgh’ _ mean?”  

Ryan laughed.

“Fuck this place reeks,” Morgana groaned as they pushed their way inside.  “Going to open some windows on our way out.”

“Smells good,” Eggsy said, eyes fluttering shut at the gunpowder and lightning scent of his alphas in rut.  Slick started pouring down his legs, making his trousers sodden in seconds.

“‘Course you’d think so.  Come one,” Morgana said, hoisting Eggsy further onto her shoulders as she dragged him up the stairs.  Maria stayed below and started cleaning with Jamal. 

Ryan hadn’t been kidding about the house being a mess.  Pictures knocked off walls where they’d clearly been fucking, dishes left out and the occasional broken thing just abandoned where it smashed.

As they made the landing Eggsy waved Morganna off and dragged himself down the short hallway to their bedroom.  He heard the growl as soon as he opened the door, Merlin crouched naked in half-feral rut madness over Harry’s prone form.  The other alpha was collapsed into the bed and not moving but whether passed out or… no, Eggsy could feel Harry through the bond.  He was weak but there.

“Alpha,” Eggsy said gently, not moving closer.  He peeled off his clothes and cast them toward the already overflowing bin.  As he started loosening his belt, Merlin pounced, pinning him to the door and scenting him.  A low growl built and sustained in the alpha's throat that had Eggsy trembling against him. “James…”

Eggsy licked across his alpha’s collarbone as Merlin’s fingers skittered across Eggsy’s body before burying in his hair.  A cramp lanced through him, tearing a cry from Eggsy's throat.

“James… I need you, alpha.”

“Eggsy - “ Merlin said softly into his ear, the Scot’s fingers fumbling at his belt.  

Eggsy managed to push his alpha’s hand away and get out of his trousers and pants, stepping free from the soaked pile.  He reached up, lifting himself into Merlin’s arms, the alpha catching him under the arse and cradling him against the wall.

“James…” Harry said dreamily, “bring our omega to bed.”

The alpha growled out a challenge, pinning Eggsy more firmly to the closed door and knocking the breath from his lungs.

“I’m not going to take him from you, alpha,” Harry soothed as Eggsy struggled to breathe under the press of Merlin’s rut-strength.  “But, don’t you think our boy deserves a bed for his first knot?”

He could suddenly gasp air as he was carried across the room and dropped onto the tangle of sheets.  Eggsy slipped back until his head found Harry’s belly, melting into the soothing scrape of Harry’s nails along his scalp.

“Are you ok, babe?” Eggsy asked, ignoring the terrified swirl in his stomach.  He wanted this, he would never forgive himself if he let what Dean did to him stop him from being with them.

“Exhausted.  My rut isn’t resolving…”

“It’s the bond.  Defeated my fucking suppressants too.”

“So I smell,” Harry said, huffing a laugh.

Eggsy groaned as another wave of cramps tore through him.  He drew up his legs, whimpering at the sudden spike of pain.

“Eggsy… omega…” Merlin snuffled against his neck, licking the skin above his bond gland before nipping gently.

Harry’s throat issued a warning.  “Do not bite him, husband. Not while you’re so feral.”

Merlin snorted but pulled away, spreading kisses down Eggsy’s body and concentrating over the ache in his belly.

“Can’t believe he’s listening to you.”

Harry’s fingers massaged at his neck as the wave of agony receded only leaving a dull ache.  “The benefits of twenty years of ruts together, I imagine.”

He was trembling not from excitement but anxiety.  “I’m afraid,” Eggsy confessed.  “Will you kiss me, James?”

Merlin's head snapped up at the confession, eyes a little more lucid as he crawled over Eggsy’s body to cradle the omega and kiss him gently.  Harry’s fingers continued their gentle dance through his hair, stealing some of the tension from his body.

Eggsy asked, dropping tender kisses over Merlin’s heated cheeks, “Why are you waiting?”

“Permission,” Merlin croaked through the roughness in his voice.  “Nae hurt ye.”

_ “Christ, _ even in rut you’re such a fucking prince.  Knot me, please alpha.”

_ “Mo bhalach, tha gaol agam ort.  Rìgh. Mo rìgh.” _

Eggsy looped his legs high on Merlin’s waist, aligning himself with the man’s heavy cock.  That far into his heat he didn’t need to be opened up, his hole already fluttering with need.  He whimpered as Merlin slid gently into him, another wave of tension bearing down on the alpha’s cock and gripping him eagerly. 

He shuddered as emotions swept and broke over him with the slow glide of Merlin’s cock.  Feelings of homecoming, of acceptance, of love welling up from the bond and through every gentle caress, every delicate kiss warring with old fears and casting them down, crushing them beneath the weight of  _ family _ .

“I love you,” Eggsy whimpered as his body trembled violently.  “I can’t ever -  _ alpha _ .  I can’t ever tell you how much - what I - “

“Eggsy…  _ barra _ … omega…  _ mo chridhe. _  I’m here, love.  I’ve got you.”

The beginning swell of Merlin’s knot caught on the rim of his hole, dragging an anguished moan from Eggsy’s chest.  “I need you, babe. Claim me. Make me yours.”

“Already mine, love.  Just a bit longer. I promise.   _ Mine.Mine.Mine.” _ Merlin chanted endlessly, pressing Eggsy into Harry’s arms.

The other alpha’s hand circled his cock, slick with warmed lube and stroking him gently.  With a cry, Eggsy arched into the touch. “I love you, Harry,” he whimpered, sighing into the alpha’s mouth as he stole Eggsy’s lips, drank in his breath.  “I’m yours,” he panted as they broke apart.

“And I am yours, my darling boy.  My omega. My first. My king.”

“I think I’m gonna fucking cry,” Eggsy confessed, voice cracking on the words.

“It’s okay, love,” Merlin soothed, rubbing an impossibly hot hand over his aching stomach.  “Cry if ye need. Be weak and we will guard ye. Fall and we will catch ye.”

“Stand tall and we will guard you,” Harry continued.  It sounded old, like vows once heard and long forgotten.  “Rule and we will obey.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy sobbed, tears cascading down his face as the emotions of his heat sucked him under.  “I’m so fucking chuffed. I promise. I’m so happy.”

The pressure was building inside him, hormones mingling with exhaustion, pain and pleasure creating a heady powerful pressure in his body pulling him tight like a string about to snap.  He babbled his praise, his affection… words that turned to meaningless noise at the hot hitching press of Merlin’s cock, filling him up, making him feel whole.

The tide was rising, pressing against the levies of his control.  “I’m close,” he managed past an endless string of whimpers.

“Come for me, omega.  Mark me with your scent, love.”

Merlin’s knot was catching, tugging against his rim on every stroke making him gasp and writhe.  Harry was holding him, soothing him.

“Look at me,” Eggsy demanded, sighing when his alpha dragged his hazel eyes to meet Eggsy’s blues.  The omega reached up, skittering knuckles across Merlin’s sharp cheekbone.  _ “Yours.” _

Merlin shuddered as his knot caught a final time, holding Eggsy’s gaze until the last moment when his orgasm slammed into him, the sudden pressure of his seed inside Eggsy and Harry’s hand on his cock dragging their omega over the edge.  He clung to Merlin’s shoulders, raking ragged bitten-down nails over his skin and scoring long marks.  His release punched through him, swallowed him whole, burned him to ashes and remade him like a phoenix.

The world got fuzzy.

He felt arms lift him up, a cool towel drag over his flushed skin, lips press to his temple.  Heard the whispers of adoration through the filmy fog of half-conscious bliss.

A soft blanket wrapped around him, dragging him into consciousness enough to realise Merlin was beneath him, staring at him, caressing him as they stayed fused together.  Harry had slotted himself behind Eggsy’s back, giving him something comfortable to lean against until the knot went down. It was he who had wrapped a blanket around them, creating a bubble of warmth.

The brush of lips against his neck made him clench with renewed arousal, the squeeze on Merlin’s knot making him gasp and spurt another measure of seed into Eggsy’s core.

“Harry…” Merlin hissed.

The alpha ignored his husband, speaking to Eggsy, “With me, dear boy?”

He managed a nod as he listed heavily on Harry’s shoulder.

“Drink.”

The plastic edge of a bottle was pressed to his lips and he sipped greedily, finishing the sports drink and licking his lips clean.  “Than’ y’...” he managed.

He didn’t come back around, lost in the gentle touches and the freedom from his cramps until Merlin’s knot slipped free from him.  He whimpered instinctively at the loss of the fullness, the slow escape of the alpha’s come.

“May I?” Harry asked sweetly, stroking his neck and squeezing his glands.

“Yes, please, Harry.  Knot me.”

The alpha pressed him, belly down, beside Merlin.  The sated alpha petting along the line of his spine as he tucked his arms behind his back to get them out of the way.  Harry spread his legs and pressed into him, bracketed above and around him.

“May I be rough with you, Eggsy?”

“Yes,” he croaked.  “Please.”

Harry fucked him, hard and fast with nails digging into his hips and filthy adorations falling from his lip.  The snap of his hips frenetic and brutal as he claimed. Harry didn’t use his teeth, didn’t bite Eggsy though Eggsy longed for it.

“I want to wait until you are fully lucid, my darling boy,” Harry explained when Eggsy asked.  “We want to bite you together.”

The thought was enough for his sensitised body, to send him spiralling into an orgasm.  Harry’s hand splayed between his shoulder blades, pressing him impossibly further into the mattress as the angle shifted and his cock head beat into the swollen nib of his prostate.

“Fuck, Harry!”

“Yes, my… ungh… my love?” he gritted between thrusts.

“Yours,” Eggsy sighed, arching up on his elbows.

Harry circled his hand around Eggsy’s throat, cradling the omega’s life in his hand.  “And I am yours, Eggsy,” he murmured, pressing kisses over Eggsy’s shoulders.

He shuddered when Harry’s knot started to catch, begging in whimpers and sighs, his slick pooling under him on the bed.

“I love you,” Eggsy said, the words pouring endlessly as he rocked into his alpha’s thrusts.  “I love you so much.”

“Eggsy,” he breathed as he thrust, knot tugging roughly as he popped back out.  “Eggsy,” he sighed and pressed himself in, catching and holding as he started to come.  “Eggsy,” he whimpered as he filled his omega up, emptying into his hot, tight, welcoming body.

Eggsy slipped his arms off his back right before Harry collapsed.  The alpha tried to roll them onto their sides but Eggsy protested, “Wanna stay like this, please.”

“Can you breathe?”

He nodded and Harry settled atop him, protecting him as he fell asleep.

~~~

No words, no amount of educational videos or parental conversations could have prepared Eggsy for his first heat, not least of which was because both his alphas were in rut.  He slept mostly, waking only when his cramps roused him or his alpha’s needed him to quench the agitation in their veins. Whenever he was tied to one of them the other would bring drinks and snacks to try to get him to get something down.  Too often, despite their attempts, he fell right asleep. 

Harry’s rut resolved first only twenty-four hours after he first knotted Eggsy.  He took it upon himself to make sure both he and Merlin were hydrated and well fed despite the alpha’s exhaustion.  He was also trying to wash ridiculous amounts of bedding because, between their sweaty tangle of bodies and the fucking  _ lakes _ of slick he was producing they had nearly run out.

It was after one such knotting and subsequent  _ un _ knotting that he found himself in their arms in the bath; laying there to help the soreness of his cramps.  Eggsy still had at least three days of heat, more probably because he’d been on suppressants for so long and Merlin’s rut might resolve sooner or later, there was really no way to guess.

“I want to be bonded,” Eggsy said, floating to the other side of the tub and reclining against the edge so he could see both his alpha’s face.  Added bonus, he could get the jets right on his lower back.

“Yes, love,” Merlin agreed, “when?”

“Today… tonight.  Just before tomorrow, yeah?”

“We have time...” Harry said.

“I know, I just - I’ve waited long enough.”

“Alright.  We will have dinner,” Harry mused.  “It’s exhausting for you, Eggsy and I’m not satisfied you are eating enough.”

“Such a fucking nanny about it - “

Harry shot him a withering look before continuing, “I’ll order in, shall I?  Since one of us can now answer the door without getting territorial. There’s only so much those energy bars can do.”

“Do you have thoughts, Eggsy, about what ye want?”

Eggsy floated back over, curling up on Merlin’s warm lap.  With his rut still going his body was hotter, which felt good against Eggsy’s skin.  “I want you both inside me. Want you to bite me at the same time.”

Harry shivered, his cock swelling to jut against Eggsy calf.  “Fuck, Eggsy…”

“I’m a tart,” Eggsy teased, shifting to brush his toes over Harry’s length.  “Gotta be filled with both my alphas.”

“I think we’d both enjoy that,  _ barra _ .”

“It’s settled, then.  Tonight,” Harry said firmly and when Eggsy went to kiss him, well, it really wasn’t a surprise he ended up tied to the alpha.  Even though his rut was over Eggsy’s heat would still have triggered their knots, which was just fine with Eggsy even if he did get pruney waiting for Harry's cock to free him.   
~~~

“It’s a good thing JB ain’t here,” Eggsy said as he rubbed his too full belly.  They were on the floor of the bedroom, the three of them laying about on a blanket, the ruins of Chinese and Indian take away spreading out around them.  “He’d had his nose in everything. Like the picnic idea, though,” Eggsy murmured as he laid back on Harry’s silk-clad thigh, rubbing his cheek against the fabric.  

The room was dark save for the warmth and light of the gas fireplace, a thunderstorm cracking and rolling outside.  It wasn’t late but the storm had shrouded the house in darkness preemptively.

Eggsy enjoyed the feel of the softness on his skin, sliding his face more firmly against Harry’s thigh and breathing in his scent.  A pooling warmth curled in his belly and suffused out to his limb, the echo of a cramp and trickle of slick warning him. “Gonna need to be knotted soon, alphas.”

“Yes, my darling boy,” Harry soothed as he petted Eggsy’s neck.  Merlin was quiet, had been quiet for some time.

“James?” Eggsy asked, pulling away from Harry’s gentle touch and crawling around to curl up in the man’s arms.

“Aye,  _ barra _ ?”

Eggsy nudged Merlin’s chin with his nose, burying his face in the fading scent of the alpha’s rut.  It was resolving but it still wasn’t complete. His large, warm hand splayed across Eggsy’s lower back suffusing the aching muscles with heat and comfort.  “You’ve been thinking an awful long time, babe. Got something you wanna say?”

Merlin sighed, the sound fond as he dropped the hand that had been propping up his own head and curled it into Eggsy’s untamed locks.  “When did I lose my mystery, omega? When did you learn to read me?”

“Superspy, remember?” Eggsy teased with a gentle nip to Merlin’s freshly shaved jaw.

“Mmm, aye.  I remember. Thought ye were gonna be the death of me,” Merlin growled, tucking his face into Eggsy’s neck and kissing his throat.  “I was thinking about our mating.”

“Yeah?”

“Aye,” he paused before continuing, “there will be a few hours after ye are bitten that if you bite us it will leave a claiming scar on our bodies… if ye mix yer blood in the bite, that is.”

“Husband - “ Harry said, voice tight with excitement.  “When did you… I’ve never heard that.”

“I found it in a medical journal when I was researching soulbonds.  And I… I want that, love. I was ta be marked by you as much as you are marked by me.”

“Alpha…” Eggsy breathed, fingers digging furrows into the Scot’s bare chest.  All the air seemed to suck out of the room as Harry and Merlin waited for his answer as if there was any doubt.

“Please,  _ rìgh _ .  I want to be claimed by you.  My incredible omega.”

_ “Yes,”  _ Eggsy cried, tongue unsticking finally.   _ “Fuck.  Yes. Yes.  Yes.” _

“Eggsy - “

“I want it, alpha.  Ain’t never wanted anything more.  I wanna be bitten and bite you. Want it so fucking bad.”

Harry rose, all elegant limbs as he crossed to them.  Standing above Eggsy he reached out. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes.”  Eggsy’s voice was barely above a whisper, body trembling with a frenzy of emotions.

Harry tugged him up, pulling him close as Merlin cleared away the remains of their dinner.  Harry spread kisses over his cheeks, temples and nose before capturing Eggsy’s lips. Whimpering, Eggsy lost himself in the gentle coaxing, the soothing touches.  Then Merlin was there, holding him from behind and whispering endearments in his brogue.

Pulling away just enough to see Harry’s fond gaze, Eggsy framed his face with his palms.  “I love you, Harry.”

The alpha’s hand circled his wrist, tugging until he could press adoring kisses into Eggsy’s palm.  “My omega,” he worshipped, “I love you.”

“Come,” Merlin’s growl gusted against Eggsy’s ear.

They guided him to their bed, made with fresh linens before dinner, and worked in concert to peel the pyjamas from his body before slipping out of their own.  Merlin knelt on the bed, Harry guiding Eggsy to stand on the mattress before Harry knelt in front of his husband, slotting their legs together tightly.

“Alright, Eggsy,” Harry said gently, holding out his hand.

He settled between his alphas, lowering himself onto Merlin’s cock without preparation and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

_ “Christ _ , you feel good,  _ barra _ .”

Eggsy moaned his agreement as Merlin and Harry’s arms wove beneath his thighs, holding him aloft for the short thrusts from Merlin’s cock.  Harry claimed his mouth again, the tangle of lips unhurried as Merlin fucked him slowly.

“My darling omega,” Harry breathed, carding Eggsy’s hair out of his face.  “How I love you. How I adore you.”

“M’ yours.”

“And I am yours, my heart.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin murmured against his ear, “lean your weight on me,  _ barra _ .”

He did as Merlin asked, tucking his head next to the alpha’s chin.  They shifted him, Merlin bearing all his weight as Harry extricated his arms.  Eggsy groaned as Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lightly while one of his long, clever fingers joined Merlin within the tight press of his channel.

“Alpha,” Eggsy whimpered, nosing into Merlin’s neck.  “I love you.”

“And I, you,  _ barra _ .  I’m yours forever, love.”

“Forever sounds perfect.”

Merlin chuckled as Harry wiggled another finger in with the first.  It was beginning to burn, even the copious slick from his heat and the fluttering need of his hole inadequate to make it painless.  The alpha’s slowed at Eggsys hiss of discomfort.

“Are you alright, darling boy?”

“Hurts a little, can we slow down?”

“Of course,” Harry soothed, “shall I remove one?”

“No,” Eggsy said as he shook his head, “just no more for a mo’, yeah?”

“Alright.”

He let his eyes fall shut, focusing on the sparkles of pleasure as Merlin made love to him, cradled him even as Harry’s fingers held him open and stroked his cock.  Soon enough the pain faded to pure pleasure, waves of warmth and need rippling out from his centre.

“Another,” Eggsy croaked, moaning when the third finger slipped in slick and easy.

“Good?” Harry asked.

“So good, babe.  Can’t wait to have you in me.”

Harry worked his three fingers deeper.

_ “Fucking christ _ ,” Eggsy cried as they skimmed over his prostate.  He didn’t even have time to warn his alphas as the orgasm tore out of him, painting his chest in long white ropes as his hole clenched down hard.

Merlin and Harry stilled inside him as the later’s hand guided him through his release.

“More,” Eggsy demanded as he sagged in Merlin’s arms.  “I can take you both, now.”

“It will hurt,” Harry warned.

“Want it to.  Wanna feel you for the rest of my life.”

Harry chuckled, nuzzling at the dip between his collarbones.  “Tart.”

“You love it.”

Harry’s glittering eyes met Eggsy’s.  “I love  _ you _ .  Every bit of you.”

“Just fuck me already, alpha.  Write them pretty words on my  _ soul _ .”

“Alright, omega.  Alright.”

Eggsy groaned as Harry’s fingers disappeared and Merlin withdrew entirely but, he didn’t have to wait long.  Soon both their cock heads were pushing him open, slick with lube he didn’t notice them adding, and impossibly large.

_ “Ohmygod,” _ he moaned, body flushed and sweating as they filled him.

He could feel the throb of his pulse on the clenching edges of his hole, it burned and ached but there was no sharpness, no sudden pain.  Eggsy whimpered, fingers finding Harry’s which he must have wiped clean, and tangling them together as the alphas fucked into him, short alternating thrusts that had waves of pleasure mixing with the pain before overtaking it.  He was moaning, Harry’s free hand stroking him again as everything turned perfect and bright, body thrumming with pleasure.

“We are glowing,” Harry whispered reverently as he kissed under Eggsy’s ear.

He managed to unscrew his eyes enough to see the glitter of their soulbond dancing beneath their skin.  It made him think of that first kiss. It had been sad, losing Harry the moment he had him but so much had changed.  

They’d grown, not just closer but stronger.  Harry, his Harry was not the frightened man who'd run in the face of change.  

Eggsy drew their twined hands together and brushed kisses over the alpha’s knuckles.

He wasn’t vain enough to believe he was solely responsible.  Harry had struggled against his fears, his demons and come out a better man.  

And Merlin, his Merlin had always been the best of them, the strongest.  He’d fought for their family, helped piece them together even when Eggsy couldn’t see it.  He’d formed the pack and put Eggsy at the head. Even now Eggsy wondered if his alphas didn’t see something in him that he could not, as if they were steering him toward some unknown destiny.

“Eggsy,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin’s voice drew him out of the pleasure-delirium of his own musings.  “Are ye ready, love?”

It was their last moment unbonded.

Eggsy’s face drew open in a smile that made his cheeks ache as they settled him between their arms, body impaled on their cocks.  “So fucking ready, guv. Make me yours.”

His eyes fluttered shut as the alphas bracketed him, Merlin arching over to match his bite to Harry’s.  

They must have passed some secret signal between them, ‘cause he felt his skin part under the sharp point of their bonding teeth at the same time.  The sudden flood of pain stole the breath from his lungs before, a moment later, endorphins rushed his system.

It was like every nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure.

He keened, fingers finding purchase on Harry’s back as he came and came.  They held him tightly as he thrashed with the waves of the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt.

“Fuuuuck,” he gasped, moaned, wept through the ecstasy.

Merlin growled possessively against his neck, hand finding his cock amongst the tangle of their limbs and stroking him to another release as they both pulled back.

“I love you, my omega,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy lunged forward, latching his teeth onto Harry’s neck and burying them deep till he tasted the copper of blood.  The alpha whimpered in pain, there were no pleasured endorphins for Harry.  Yet he held Eggsy closer, encouraged him deeper. 

“Claim me, my omega,” he hissed.

Eggsy pulled off, gasping as he offered his palm up to Harry.  “Nick my skin.”

“Nae love,” Merlin cooed, scooping some of Eggsy’s liquid that was oozing from his mating bites.  “Has to be your bonding blood.”

Eggsy watched as Merlin rubbed it into Harry wound, the alpha hissing then groaning with pleasure.

“Now you, husband,” Harry demanded.

“Harry?”

“If Eggsy can bite me, alpha,” Harry said softly as he caught his breath.  He was sweating, body glistening in the firelight from the sensations flooding through him.  “Then you can, with your normal teeth. Bite me, claim me, husband. Make me yours.”

“Harry,” Merlin breathed, clasping the alpha’s neck and tugging him closer, pressing Eggsy impossibly tight between them.  “Even after all these years, my love, you surprise me.”

Eggsy leaned to the side, giving the alphas enough room for Merlin to sink his teeth into the other side of Harry’s neck.  Harry hissed but remained still, Eggsy watching as Merlin went lower and lower until a trickle of blood slipped past his lips.

Eggsy squeezed his bites to encourage out more of the sanguine fluid past the clotting wounds.  Scooping it onto his fingers he pressed into Harry’s bites the moment Merlin pulled back, the alpha sagging as it stole away the pain.

Harry’s arousal had flagged and the shift in their position made his cock slip free, Eggsy swallowed down the disappointed cry at the loss.

“Now me, my omega,” Merlin demanded.

He helped Eggsy to his feet so he could turn around, his knees wobbling as the Scot lowered him back onto his cock.

“Will you knot me after, alpha?”

“Always,  _ rìgh, _ ” Merlin breathed between kisses, “whatever ye need.  For the rest of our lives.”

Eggsy bit Merlin’s shoulder as the alpha started moving, the slow pistoning of his hips making Eggsy cry around Merlin's flesh.  He pulled back and Harry was there, sealing the mark with Eggsy’s blood.

“Now you, Harry.”

“But - “ Harry stammered as Merlin stilled.  “You’re the more dominant alpha.”

“Aye, and I’m telling ye, Harry Hart, to put yer goddamn bite in my skin," Merlin said, voice a bit growly.

Harry giggled, looping from the endorphins Eggsy had shared.  Leaning against Merlin’s shoulder, he letthe alpha pull him into half a hug.  “So bossy, husband.”

“Aye.  I need to belong to you, Harry.  As much as ye need to belong to me.”

“I’m honoured,” the alpha breathed before rising as standing behind Merlin.  He took a long while to line himself up, wanting his bite to be symmetrical with Eggsy’s, before finally sinking his teeth into Merlin's skin.

Merlin growled, his alpha nature struggling against his own desires, but Harry was quick and Eggsy pressed more of his blood into the final bite.  He stole Merlin’s mouth in a kiss, tasting metal, as the alpha pulled him close. They tipped back, Eggsy pinned beneath Merlin’s body as Harry slid close, wriggling himself beneath the omega and cradling his head.

Merlin was brutal, Eggsy already open from the combination of their two cocks.  His alpha  _ claimed _ him with his prick as he had with his teeth, rogering Eggsy into the mattress.  

Eggsy babbled, loving things, sappy things as Merlin’s knot began to catch, encouraging him on with the gentle tug of his heels.

“I’m yours, Eggsy Unwin - “

“Hart,” Eggsy murmured.  “Wanna take your name… wanna be…”

He pulled back enough to look Merlin in the eye, a hand tangling with Harry’s and squeezing to get his attention.  “Will you marry me, alphas?”

With a shout, their bodies locked and Merlin came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this was such a pleasure to write. So much happy! So much schmoopie! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> The gaelic that Merlin says, “Mo bhalach, tha gaol agam ort. Rìgh. Mo rìgh.” Means, "My boy, I Iove you. King. My king."


	31. The Secret Language of the Hart

Eggsy‘s heat was starting to resolve.  Eggsy almost wished it wouldn’t. There was something luxuriant in having his alphas’ undivided attention, their affections.  ‘Course he was half going mad from being cooped up so it was probably for the best it was coming to a resolution.

“Besides,” Harry had reminded him sweetly when he’d expressed his thoughts, “you will go into heat again in four months.  And four months after that,” he punctuated each reminder with a lingering kiss, “and four months after that.” By the time he was done, Eggsy was boneless in his arms.

Maria had stopped by for several days, forcing him to take massive vitamins and supplements, listening to his chest, taking his blood pressure.  “I want an ultrasound of your heart but, if anything, it sounds stronger.”

“What, like they healed me?”

She sighed, clearly frustrated.  “I don’t know,  _ rìgh _ .  When this is over I want you all in for a full set of tests.”  She prodded his nose gently, a look of affection on her face. “No delaying.  I need to make sure this didn’t overtax your body.”

“I feel amazin’,” he murmured, stretching the long line of his body even as he felt slick starting to soak the sheets beneath him.

“Well,” she said fondly, packing up her kit, “you don’t smell it.  Open a window, Eggsy.”

He laughed, swatting at her before she slipped out, his alphas coming back and fucking him until he blacked out.

Even as the crests of his heat lessened they came on so suddenly that neither alpha would leave for long.  Maria thought it had something to do with the years of suppressants Still, Merlin managed to get a few hours of work done at a time, though he made sure Eggsy knew he was free to interrupt.

It was Harry, who kept disappearing into the kitchen to bake, that worried Eggsy.

“You ok, alpha?” he asked after finding the man whipping up a batch of cookies several days after their bonding.  He didn’t feel any distress coming from Harry but he needed to be sure. Usually, the man baked in response to stress.

Harry beckoned him over, Eggsy slotting easily into his arms as the alpha set aside the dough.  “Mostly,” Harry answered honestly. “I’m processing.”

“Processing?” Eggsy asked when it seemed like Harry wouldn’t continue.

“My feelings…” Harry sighed.  

It was a testament to how far they’d come with communication that Eggsy didn’t immediately assume the feelings were bad.  Besides, he could feel as he reached along the bond the confused swirl of elation, happiness, guilt, sadness.

“You know,” Harry continued, unbidden as he kissed across Eggsy’s forehead and cheeks, “that I utterly adore you?”

Eggsy did and could feel the emotion through the bond.  “Feeling is extremely mutual,” he grinned, nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

Harry tugged his head back, brown eyes full of love where they met Eggsy’s.  “I love you, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Gonna be a ‘Hart’ soon.  Meant it, you know?”

Harry’s smile was pure joy.  “I am glad to hear it.”

“Don’t you go proposing.  I wanna do it. Got it?”

“I shall resist,” Harry said with a cocky smile.

“Don’t let Merlin either,” Eggsy said as Harry’s fingers started massaging his neck earning the alpha a throaty moan.

“Of course, my darling boy.”

Eggsy quieted, letting Harry’s fingers do sinfully delicious things to his scalp.

Eventually, the alpha started speaking of his own accord.  “I was thinking of Amelia and Lydia. You remind me of her, sometimes.  Daisy, as well, though they are as different as two little girls could be.  Still, Daisy is approaching the age Lydia was when...” he sighed but did not weep.  “I know I spoil her terribly but I can’t help myself.”

Eggsy bumped his nose against Harry’s silk pyjamas, rubbing his cheek over the alpha’s sternum.

“Bonding with you… it’s brought back some memories.  Good memories. Bittersweet…”

Eggsy didn’t speak, letting Harry say what he was ready to say, not prying deeper as he bunched up the fabric and palmed the small of his alpha’s back.

“She would have liked you.  I think she would have approved.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked, “Even with the age difference?”

Harry burst into laughter.  “Oh, she would have teased me endlessly.  Amelia was… a singular woman. I’m not sure we would still be married.  We were so young and Kingsman has changed me a great deal but I like to think we would still be friends. All she ever wanted was my happiness and I, for her.  When I was young I thought that could be enough. I know better now.   As for Lydia… if she took after her mother even in a small part she would be incredible.  I know I would have been proud of her.”

“If she was anything like her father,” Eggsy added when Harry fell silent, “she would be incredible too.  You give yourself too little credit.”

“You and Merlin,” he said with a soft smile, “give me more than enough.”

“Here ye are,” Merlin said, leaning in the kitchen door.

Eggsy nipped Harry’s chin but let the alpha propel him toward his husband, freeing up his hands to continue baking.  Raking his gaze over the counters filled with baked goods, Eggsy said, “Better be giving this to the pack or I’m gonna get fat.”

“He takes them to the women’s shelter in Marylebone,” Merlin provided.

“Fucking Prince,” Eggsy said as Merlin pulled him close and stole a kiss.

“Before you two stumble back into bed,” Harry said, “the girls want to know about a bonding celebration.”

“Oh god,” Eggsy groaned. “I’m an international spy, not a party planner.”

Merlin chuckled, hooking his hands under Eggsy’s arse and lifting him until he was cradled between his alpha and the wall.

“Also,” Eggsy teased, “an omega fuck doll.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Merlin murmured, nipping gentle bites along the line of his chin. “You’re higher maintenance than a fuck doll.”

Eggsy made an indignant sound he wasn’t half serious about.

“Prettier too,” Harry added, smirking.  “Shall I make the arrangements?”

“Please, alpha,” Eggsy said sweetly as Merlin mauled the healing bite he’d placed on Eggsy’s shoulder, sucking gently on the tender flesh.  “Whatever you want… or let the pack plan it. The betas eat that shite up.”

“Speaking of…” Harry continued as Merlin’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his loose pants.  “Marcus?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, “I like him.  He’s a good sort.”

“He went on a date with the girls.  Maria is quite taken. The other girls seem to like him too.”

“I thought Roxy and Morgana are gay.”

Harry shrugged.  “I can’t say I’ve ever asked.”

“Morgana isn’t,” Merlin provided without quite removing his lips from Eggsy’s flesh.  “She just likes women more.”

“You think that’s gonna be something?” Eggsy asked.

Harry shrugged. “Morgana seems to think so.”

Eggsy fell silent, losing himself to the sensation of Merlin’s lips.

“Alright you two,” Harry said with a grin. “Find a bed.”

With Eggsy’s giggles echoing in the house, they did just that.

~~~

“Christ, Ria!” Eggsy hissed as she poked in yet another needle.  “Take any more and I ain’t gonna have any left.”

“I’m sorry, _ rìgh,  _ but there were some unusual results on your last panel for all three of you.  Before I clear you for field work I want to make sure…”

“My alphas ok?”

She waved it aside with a flutter of her hand as she pressed a label to the vial of his blood.  “Yes, fine. Just strange is all. If I can’t figure out what the new markers mean then I will clear you at the end of the week.  I want you to finish the round of vitamins to rebalance your system after such a long heat cycle before people start shooting at you.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

She gave him a radiant smile.  “Have you… that is Morgana and I have started volunteering for COR.  Have you heard of them?”

“That omega rights organization?”

“Yeah, they’re really making headway.  I know I’m not a citizen yet but… well, I’d like to see some of these ancient laws come off the books anyways and Morganna has been going with… then Marcus joined and I thought… it could be a pack thing, couldn’t it?  Least for us omegas and maybe the betas. What do you think?”

Eggsy smiled, clasping her on the shoulder before sliding off the exam table.  “I’d love to come with. About time we had the same rights as alphas and betas, yeah?  Maybe we will make the alphas write a fat check.”

Maria’s face suddenly stilled, eyes raking over him.  “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Eggsy returned.

“Shit, well…” Maria began to pace.  “I’m pretty sure… god, he’s gonna kill me for telling you.  The omegas at COR are always talking about this big donor they got early on and turns out the guy sent a… like a dossier on politicians and shit that they could work on.  People who might vote their way.”

“And…?”

“Only thing he asked is that they never mention him publicly ‘cause he didn’t want the attention but people still gossip so, like everyone that works there knows his name.”

“Maria,” Eggsy managed, capturing the doctor by her biceps.  “What are you getting at?”

“James Hart,” she blurted, “it’s not that rare of a name and all this happened back around the time you three got together and I just put two and two together but I figured you put him up to it and considering how rich they are - “

“Holy shite, Ria.  Breathe.”

She finished with, “I thought you knew.”

“Nah,” Eggsy managed, a bit overwhelmed.

“You gonna tell him,  _ rìgh?” _

“What for?  He doesn’t want me to know.  S’fine. Already knew my alphas are fucking princes.  We uh…” Eggsy started rolling down his sleeve. “We done here?”

“Yeah… yes.”

“Don’t tell him I know.  Obviously, he wanted to fly under the radar, yeah?  I don’t wanna burst his bubble.”

“Sure.”

“See you at the party, Ria.”

“It’s gonna be awesome, Eggsy!”

He tugged her close by her neck, tilting their foreheads together he said, “I know.  My best girls are putting it together.”

“Ryan is doing most of the work.”

“Now why,” Eggsy chuckled as he opened the door to leave, “does that not surprise me?”

Walking down Kingsman halls felt good, even better knowing he’d be active again.  He was feeling light as clouds as he rounded a corner near the armoury to see his alphas holding each other in a loose embrace.  Merlin had gone out early in the morning with Harry to hack something important which meant that he was wearing  _ the suit _ .  

The suit that made Eggsy quake with lust.

God, if it were possible to go back into heat from being turned on he would’ve been standing in a puddle of slick.  As it was he could feel the trickle of his arousal soaking his pants as he leaned against the hallway wall.

Merlin leaned in, capturing Harry’s mouth in a brutal kiss.  Merlin pulled back, tugging Harry’s lip between his teeth as the other alpha went boneless in his arms.   _ Christ, _ that was hot.

He watched as they ducked into an empty conference room.  By the time he followed the door had been biometrically sealed but, pressing his hand to the pad, it let him in easily.

“There you are,” Harry sighed, bent in half over the table with his trousers around his ankle.  “I thought you’d stand there forever.”

Eggsy shut the door, leaning against it as Merlin plunged two fingers deep into Harry.  The alpha moaned, stretching his full length over the wood as he ground wantonly in Merlin’s hand.

“I thought Merlin would have to fuck me,” Harry grunted, shooting a heated glance at Eggsy who was biting his lip so hard he thought it might bleed.  “But I was rather hoping you would.”

“God, Harry.”

“You aren’t the only cock slut in this relationship.  I always find myself a bit of a slag for it after my rut.”

Eggsy whimpered but moved forward when Merlin gestured for him.  The alpha tugged him into his arms, kissing Eggsy fiercely as he ran his palms over the lines of Merlins suit.  “You look proper fit, alpha.” Eggsy nuzzled into Merlin’s chest, one hand drifting to smooth over the bare globes of Harry’s arse.

“My darling boy,” Harry sighed at the touch.

He couldn’t quite bring himself to look Merlin in the eye, he was still reeling from Maria’s confession and he knew if he looked at Merlin he’d lose it.  He felt fit to burst with so much fucking love for them he didn’t know where to put it.

Merlin helped guide him around, undoing the flies of his trousers in silent adoration.  He did even bother to undress properly, the fabric pooling around his ankles as he nudged up to Harry all splayed open for him.  Merlin gave him a few quick jerks before guiding him into Harry’s silken heat.

Eggsy shivered, Harry growling predatorily.

Merlin swatted his arse in admonishment.  “You wanted our omegas cock in ye, dinnae go changing yer mind.”

“I’m not,” Harry huffed, rocking back into Eggsy to emphasize the point.  “You feel divine, my love.”

“Harry,” he whimpered, gripping the man’s hips.  “You - you - “

“I love you so much, my omega.”

“Christ,” he hissed, giving a few experimental rocks into Harry’s tight sheath.  Eggsy bent low over Harry’s back, the alpha moaning in pleasure as Eggsy’s cockhead bumped against his prostate.  He laid his head on Harry’s clothed back as they rocked together.

“May I?” Merlin asked, finger swirling around Eggsy’s clenching hole.

“I won’t last long - “ Eggsy warned.

“Perfectly alright, my heart," Harry reassured. "I don’t think I shall either.”

“Yeah, then,” Eggsy croaked, not lifting his head.  “Please.”

Merlin’s two fingers plunged into him easily, slick easing the way but Eggsy was having none of it.  He growled, low and annoyed the sound nearly reminiscent of his alphas. Merlin stilled.

“No,” he ordered, “just fuck me.  Claim me. I’m yours.”

Merlin’s laugh stole away tension he hadn’t realised was there.  “Are ye now? I hadn’t noticed,” the Scot teased, hand squeezing his bonding mark under his suit.

“You berk - “ Eggsy huffed, losing the train of thought to a moan as Merlin pierced him roughly.

Merlin let out a string of expletives in several languages, only a few of which Eggsy recognised.

“That’s right, babe.  Fuck me into Harry.”

The alpha moaned at the mention of his name, clenching greedily around Eggsy’s cock.

“God,” Merlin grunted, emphasizing each word with a rough thrust that Harry counterpointed with a delighted cry, “Eggsy.  I. Love. Ye. So. Fucking. Much. ...Mine.” Merlin’s forehead dropped to his shoulder. Eggsy could feel the radiance of his love through the bond.  They were glowing. “Yours,” he sighed, pulling Eggsy up against his chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I’ve never loved anything the way I love Harry and you.  And Daisy. God, the things I’d do to make ye happy. Frightens me, love.”

Eggsy looped one arm around Merlin’s shoulders, turning his head to drag smearing kisses over his alpha’s cheek.  “S’ok, babe. We’ll keep each other safe. Protect our family.”

“Aye, love.”

None of them mentioned the ghost in the room, the woman who’d hurt him and hadn’t quite met the justice of his pack.  They didn’t need to. Eggsy knew they’d find her and they’d end her. Something in his chest ached at the thought, some residue from her training.  Then their bond display flared brightly and it was just… gone. He felt nothing for Dr Abigail Song, even when he plundered his own heart for the feeling.

He was free of it.

“Fuck me, alpha,” he begged, suddenly weightless for the first time in months.  

Merlin bent him over Harry’s body, fingers digging into his hips as he pistoned into Eggsy’s heat, the tidal wave of Merlin’s thrusts slamming him into Harry who was rocking back in counterpoint.  Eggsy held onto Harry, tangling their hands together over the edges of the table. He was meant to be fucking his alpha but his alphas were definitely doing all the work, he could barely breathe let alone find a rhythm.

He was surprised when Harry cried out beneath him, spilling over the table where he was pinned down.

“Eggsy,” Harry praised, going boneless against the wood.  “Thank you, love.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy returned but he didn’t mean the sex.  “Thank you.”

“Eggsy,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin grunted, his pace becoming disjointed as he rose toward the edge of his own release, “spill inside him.  Fill our Harry up with ye.”

“Yes,” Harry sighed his consent, his eagerness.  “Please,  _ rìgh _ .”

Eggsy released one of Harry’s hands and reached out to card his fingers through Harry’s salt and pepper locks, mussing them.  Harry didn’t complain as Eggsy had expected. He purred, melting into the touch. A tight knot of heating was unspooling from his belly, Eggsy was getting close but the physical orgasm seemed secondary.  They were glowing brightly, some tension winding around them that felt like something from their bond. It radiated out from them, tendrils of golden energy dancing under their skin. Every cell of his body was screaming  _ home. _

Home.

Family.

Pack.

“Eggsy, please  _ barra _ , I cannae last much longer,” Merlin pleaded in his ear.

Love.

Eggsy breathed, “Come for me.”

Merlin choked a cry, half-surprised and half-relieved as he spilt inside Eggsy.

He rocked between them.  “Mine.” Both alphas whimpered at the overstimulation.  “My family,” he hissed. “My loves.” Eggsy’s orgasm ripped out of him, filling Harry and the energy in their bodies flared impossibly bright, like when he’d healed Harry.

They laid atop one another as the glow faded, eventually their skin returning to normal.

“The fuck was that?” Merlin huffed against his back.

“No fucking clue, bruv.”

Harry sighed happily beneath the crush of their bodies.  Was Eggsy imagining it or was there less grey in Harry’s locks?

~~~

“Eggy!” Daisy cried as his alphas led him into the back garden, she pelted across the lawn her frilly dress already a bit dirty with grass stains as she flung herself around his legs.  “My Lin! Hawwy!”

She hugged him tightly as he lifted her into his arms. 

“Eggy happy?” she asked, cupping his face before her hands trailed over his bare shoulders, little fingers poking at his scarred bond marks.  After they’d fucked in the conference room they’d healed entirely as well as a few other things. Maria had taken them all off of active duty just to run even  _ more _ tests.

“I’m very happy, princess.”

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight as he looked around the garden.  There were honest-to-god couches arranged in a rectangle with a long, low table covered in finger foods.  There was a chest to the side filled with ice and beverages and everywhere they’d strung fairy lights. He’d been half worried it would be too formal but it was nice while being intimate.  Perfect.

He should have expected nothing less.

“Mum!” he shouted as the omega in question turned from where she’d been chatting with Arthur.

“My boy,” she grinned, meeting him in the middle of the garden and wrapping her arms around her two children.

“B-but how?”

“Maria informed me it was safe for me to leave while you were in your heat.  We thought we’d make it a surprise. I’ve been staying with Jamal, Ryan and Daisy.”

“Which is why Daisy wanted to stay for a few more days,” Eggsy ventured.

“Of course.  The second she got home with you she would have been blabbing, you know how she is,” Michelle beamed.

“It’s good to see you, Mum.  You look good.”

She did, there was colour in her cheeks and she’d put back on some weight.  “I’m off the drink and drugs. Oz too, but you knew that.”

“Good,” Eggsy huffed, throat tight with emotion, “real good Mum.”

She clasped the back of his neck, tilting their foreheads together before dropping a kiss to his cheek.

“Alphas,” she greeted as his mates joined their little group.

“Matriarch,” Merlin said, dropping to one knee and kissing her knuckles.  “It’s good to see ye so healthy.”

“Michelle,” Harry said softly before matching his husband and pressing his lips to her hand.  “Matriarch.”

“Enough of that,” she groused tugging first one, then the other into a hug.  “Don’t need to be so fucking formal, alphas.”

“Then you must call us by our given names,” Harry insisted.

“Oh, I know those.  Sgiath and Lann.”

“I meant Harry and James,” Harry replied.

“‘Course you did,” she grinned wickedly.

Daisy made grabby hands toward Harry and the alpha reached out automatically, taking her into his arms.  Of the three of them, he’d been the only one to forgo the tradition of going shirtless at a bonding celebration still wearing his suit but they’d convinced him out of the jacket and tie and the shirt was unbuttoned enough that the edges of their bite marks peeked out.

“Jesus!” Roxy cried, pulling Eggsy into a hug before tugging him away.  His alphas and his Mum were chatting happily, Arthur joining them.

“Have you seen yourselves?” she hissed.

“In the mirror every day,” Eggsy teased.  

She didn’t smile, her face stuck in an expression of shock.  “You three look… great. I mean, better than? God Harry and Merlin look ten years younger, easily.”

“They’re happy?” Eggsy offered.

“Happy doesn’t turn your hair brown again… did he dye it?” she eyed Harry suspiciously as she dragged Eggsy away toward her little pack.  “Maria, something is wrong. Or right…” Roxy huffed. “They look  _ young _ .  Merlin and Harry.”

Maria peered at his alphas across the garden before a smile spread across her face.  “I know. Well… I guessed.”

“What is going on?” Eggsy hissed, utterly overwhelmed.

Maria cleared her throat.  “Maybe we should do this as a group?  Or with your alphas?”

Eggsy turned to Roxy.  “Gather the pack.”

It was shocking how efficiently everyone fell into place on the couches, Marcus who Eggsy hadn’t even  _ greeted _ hovering awkwardly until the girls tugged him to the grass.  He smiled, leaning his head against Morgana’s thigh as Maria carded her fingers through his hair. He was so far gone on them.

Eggsy was surprised to see Arthur and his Mum sharing a couch.  There was something there, but it was reserved. His Mum, after all, had just gotten free of her abusive ex.

“You see that alpha?” he indicated the pair to Merlin.

“I do.  It is something I have nae discouraged.”

“Weren’t going to tell me?”

Merlin shrugged.  “It isn’t anything of yet and I didn’t want to ruin yer surprise.”

“What’s up, bruv?” Jamal said, interrupting, settling with Ryan draped across his lap on their own couch.  

“Maria?” Eggsy gestured toward her, startling the Doc out of her trance.  He settled down between Merlin and Harry at the ‘head’ couch, Daisy crawling up into Merlin’s lap.

“Firstly, congratulations on your bonding,” she grinned, others echoing the sentiment.  “I think I speak for everyone when I say ‘about damn time’.” Murmured agreement all around.  “Now that our First is bonded some other people around here should get off their asses and start making themselves official.”  Maria was giving Jamal and Ryan a stern look but it was Roxy who was turning the colour of a fire engine.

“Now, the good news.  If you don’t all know I’ve been running tests on them since their bonding.  There have been some unusual markers in their blood work. It appears the bond is healing you.”

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy said, gesturing to his bond marks, “kinda figured that out.”

“No, no,” she waved him off.  “Yes, that. But also… I expect Harry and Merlin have noticed some… changes in their bodies.  More energy, less pain. Old scars fading?”

“What are ye getting at Maria?” Merlin said coolly, a bit forcefully.  It was his tone that made Eggsy realise he was worried.

“Oh,” Maria gasped, realising it too.  “It’s a good thing! Rare, but then everything about your bonding has been vanishingly improbable…”

“Maria,” Harry interrupted her babbling gently.  “The point, my dear?”

“Your bond with Eggsy is compensating for the age difference to some extent.  It’s healing base damage to your DNA, repairing old wounds. Sort of transferring certain stem cells from his system to yours when you exchange… ahem… fluids.  I can’t really say I understand the how any better than that, at the moment. But, it is  _ happening _ .”

A grin split Eggsy’s face, wide enough to make his cheeks hurt as he turned from one shocked face to the other.  Merlin nudged Daisy off his lap, the girl easily encouraged to go running into someone else’s arms. The alpha hauled them both into his arms, crushing them close.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispered in his ear, voice choked with emotion.  “We have more time.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, letting his alphas process as he grinned like an idiot. 

He would have missed the silent sob in Merlin’s chest if he hadn't’ been pulled so tight against him.  Extricating himself, Eggsy looked up to find silent, happy tears flooding down Merlin’s cheeks.

“Alpha,” Eggsy murmured, crawling into Merlin’s lap and cupping his cheeks.  He rubbed his face against Merlin’s neck, sharing their blended scents in a gesture of comfort.  “I’ve got you.”

“Aye, that ye do, boyo.  More than ye’ll ever know.”

“I’m not sure,” Harry teased, draping himself over Merlin from behind, “that I can survive another lifetime married to a man who eats square sausage.  Blech!”

“Oh, you!” Merlin growled, half laughing.

“I love you, husband,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Eggsy tugged Merlin up, gesturing for Harry who came around the couch amenably.  They went to pull him into their arms but he dodged, dropping onto one knee. Ryan placed the ring box into his hand without being asked.

“I had a whole fucking speech planned…” Eggsy complained.  “‘Cept anything I try to say is fucking  _ unworthy _ of how I feel about you both.  I know… I know I told you I’d never marry you.”

Eggsy ignored his mother’s shocked gasp.

“I had reasons… good reasons.  But the world is changing and, even if it didn’t, there’s one thing I know.  It doesn’t fucking matter what the law is or how the world treats omegas. You’re  _ mine _ .  Every bit of you is mine and every bit I am is yours.

“I trust you.  I know you’d never hurt me.  God, you ain’t ever even pushed for the bond.  You let me find myself, made me a better man. Are  _ making _ me a better man.  That’s why I’m asking alphas.  Will you marry me? Make it official?”

Harry’s hands were trembling as he reached out, pulling Eggsy to him.  “Yes.”

Eggsy kissed him, fumbling for the narrow band to join the wedding ring he only wore at home.

“Merlin?” Eggsy asked, not leaving Harry’s embrace as the alpha’s arms clung to his waist, their foreheads still pressing together.

“Aye, lad.  Make me yers.”

Eggsy laughed.  “Oh, you are already that.”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed as Eggsy slipped the ring on his finger, the alpha plucking the third one out and sliding it over the appropriate digit.

There were a lot of cheers and a lot of toasts drunk.  His Mum seemed intent on embarrassing him with stories from his childhood and the betas joined right the fuck in.  The tattoo artists arrived after dinner, four of ‘em working on the pack.

He, Harry and Merlin all got theirs over their hearts.  Roxy and Marcus - who also did the paperwork to become a member of the pack - got little ones low on their hips.  Maria had hers between her shoulder blades and Morgana’s on her forearm. Both betas had their pack tattoo on their calves.

Daisy, not to be left out, got an airbrush tattoo on her bicep.

His Mum got a real one to match and was grinning like an idiot even as she winced through it.  She was pleased as punch as they wrapped the bandage around her. 

“Eggsy,” Arthur said, joining him near the sliding doors, “it’s a lovely family you have.”

“Could be yours too, Arthur,” Eggsy blurted.  He weren’t an idiot. He knew how lonely Roxy’s uncle was, had heard how he lost his mate years before.

“Anthony.”

“Anthony?”

“Shouldn’t my  _ rìgh _ know my real name?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy grinned, not meeting his eyes as he looked at his growing family, “I’ll have Merlin get the paperwork together but go join our pack.  Get some fucking ink on you, man.”

“Thank you,” he clasped Eggsy’s hand.  “Thank you for this.”

“S’my privilege, guv.  Always been.”

If Eggsy hadn’t been standing so close to the kitchen he wouldn’t have heard the doorbell ring but he did and ducked into the house to answer it.  He was still grinning when he tugged open the front door.

“Hello, Mugsy,” Dean sneered, his entire gang of boys at his back.  “Came to get what’s mine.”  A meaty fist flew at his face.


	32. Don't Phunk with My Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I will never come up with a chapter title better than this one. My job is complete. 
> 
> I just want to say to all my lovely readers how emotional writing these last few chapters has been/ will be for me. I am in love with this story and now that we are in the final stretch I'm having feels about it. Bittersweet to see our boys healing and coming together. I love all of my dear readers and your comments sustain me. Please enjoy and I'm sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger :)

It was years of dodging Dean’s fist that had him ducking the hand flying at his head but it was Kingsman training that had him shifting the centre of balance lower, gripping his wrist and turning.  He flipped the heavy alpha over his shoulder, the satisfying snap of a bone breaking and the man’s howl of pain drawing a smile to Eggsy’s lips as Dean crashed hard to the foyer floor.

Eggsy didn’t have time to celebrate as Rottie lunged for him, trying to grab him on his unguarded shoulder.  He spun, punching the man in the throat before kicking Poodle in between the legs, bringing the large man down right in the doorway and slowing Dean’s three other goons from getting at him. 

Rottie recovered enough to try his luck again, managing to haul him back by his hair when a deep territorial growl filled the room and Harry hauled Rottie off of him and pinned him to the floor with a crushing grip.  

Merlin was suddenly at his side as Dean’s four remaining goons pushed in, the Scot breaking the remaining alpha and one beta - Poodle and Staffie - away from the other two smaller betas. 

Eggsy didn’t see what happened to them as Bully and Pit backed him up into the dining room.  He rolled back, getting up on the table and breaking Bully’s nose over his knee, sending the man reeling.  Just as Pit looked like he was about to lunge at him, Arthur took him to the floor, pressing a blade to his neck.  Marcus was there, holding Bully against the wall to keep him from going after Eggsy again.

“Thank you, bruv,” he said, jumping down from the table.

“My pleasure,  _ rìgh _ ,” Marcus grunted, slamming Bully against the plaster, probably just for fun since the goon didn’t seem inclined to try and win against Marcus.

His Mum came flying in, stealing a knife off the island and passing into the foyer before he could stop her.  By the time he made it back, she had Dean under her with the knife pressed to his kibbles and bits.

Morgana was near the door with Staffie locked in a crushing full Nelson, her omega instincts to defend overcoming the beta’s strength.

The room was absolutely reeking with alpha scent, mostly Dean’s rank fucking Oz enhanced sent and it made him stumble for a second.

“...ever come near Daisy,” Michelle hissed.

“She’s my daughter.  You can’t keep her from me.  Courts will be on my side!”

“I rather disagree Mr Baker,” Harry said coldly, abandoning Rottie to Roxy who had her foot against his throat.  He shifted, straightening his clothes and smoothing his hair before continuing. 

Eggsy breathed easier as Harry passed, his familiar comforting pheromones pushing Dean’s less powerful ones away.  Merlin must have been joining in ‘cause he was getting a bit dizzy and he saw him Mum trying to clear her head of it too.  

“The moment Michelle left you we had our lawyers file paperwork for separation and custody of Daisy.  Rest assured the police are on their way. It seems that you’re a person of interest in numerous petty crimes in which video footage has been anonymously delivered into their hands.  That and this unprovoked attack against your former omega’s new family will not be looked upon kindly.”

“Courts still favour the father, the alpha.”

“They do,” Harry agreed, straightening his cuffs in a violent promise Dean couldn’t read.  “Which is why Michelle has joined our pack. She has new alphas now, ones that will spare no expense in seeing Daisy with her real family.  Mr Baker,” Harry murmured, kneeling beside his prone form and easing Michelle back with the barest of touches on her arm, “if I thought it would be best for this family I would let Michelle kill you.  It would be no burden to dispose of you but we don’t take a life unless it spares another and, frankly, you aren’t worth the time. But if you come after my family again I  _ will _ murder you and I assure you, there will be no one to mourn it.”

Harry bared his teeth at Dean, Merlin joining in, growling deep at Poodle and Staffie, Morgana’s higher omega growl adding to it.  He heard Roxy’s protective roar, then Arthur’s - Anthony’s - and Marcus’. Michelle shivered at the power in that room, stepping away as Eggsy guided her, both of them sinking to the carpeted steps. 

Lights flashed outside and soon enough blades were hidden.

They each gave their statements in private, Eggsy and Michelle were told to go first so they could get out of the oppressive pheromones in the house.  After. they both drifted back to the garden, gulping fresh air to clear their heads.

Anthony was there, the last tattoo artist finishing his pack crest.  He nodded in respect as they settled into one of the couches. His mum looked exhausted.  Maybe as tired as he felt.

Daisy hadn’t even woken during the commotion but he was proud to see Jamal and Ryan had stayed close.  A shovel and a bat were leaning against the rails of the bed, clearly, they’d been ready to defend her if the alphas got that far.  

“Put those away,” he murmured to them adding a grateful smile before turning to Michelle.  “You ok Mum?” he asked, taking the glass of water Maria handed him and sipping slowly.

“Mostly.  Didn’t feel anything but hate.  Wanted to kill him. I’m glad Harry stopped me, though.  Wouldn’t much solve anything.”

“They really do all that, with the paperwork and whatnot?”

Michelle nodded.  “Even though you were in heat, the moment I showed up at Ryan’s and Jamal’s - “

“We just call them ‘The betas’.”

She chuckled.  “Moment I showed up at theirs they called Roxy who called the lawyer.  Next day I’m signing all these legal documents and they take their time explaining everything nice and slow.  Merlin called at one point, made sure I knew I weren’t being forced and it was my choice. That we were all family regardless.”  She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. “I’m proud of you, love. Ain’t making my mistakes or your father’s. You’re proper grown now.”

“Ta, mum.”

“You gonna have a pup of your own you think?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Ain’t sure.”

“‘Cause of the job?”

“Yeah, some.  Who told you ‘bout it?”

“Anthony.”

“Oh,” Eggsy smiled, “guess he can, yeah?”

“If you want a babe you should have one.  Already been taking such good care of Daisy and everything.  Even with the job, I think you could do it.”

“Don’t wanna leave my baby like Da did.  I don’t think… I just ain’t sure mum. Ain’t sure my alphas want it neither.”

“I understand.  I just want to see you happy.”

He smelled his alphas before he saw them, their powerful pheromones still clinging to their bodies.  Merlin had put on a tshirt at some point but tugged it over his head as he descended the short steps into the garden.  Michelle moved so they could sit on either side of him.

“Alright, my darling?” Harry asked as he guided Eggsy’s head into his lap.

“Headache.  Tired.”

Tugging off his shoes to rub his feet, James murmured, “We’re sorry about all the pheromones.”

“Don’t be, yeah?”

Harry’s fingers worked into the knot at his neck, making him purr.  One by one the pack came and said their goodbyes although none of them were going far since Arthur had insisted on staying on the betas’ couch and Marcus wasn’t leaving the girls alone encase Dean and his boys came back.  Daisy went with Ryan, the beta carrying his little flower ahead of his Mum and Jamal leant her his arm. Proper princes, those two.

“We should go to bed as well, my First,” Harry said softly, fingers never stopping.

“Don’t wanna move.  Walking is  _ hard _ ,” Eggsy whined.  He squealed when Merlin lifted him into his arms, grinning as he got what he wanted.  He buried his happy smile in the alpha’s neck, licking over his bonding bite.

“You’re terribly needy, omega,” Merlin teased.

“Good thing I got two amazing alphas to take care of me.”

“You didn’t need any ‘taking care of’ tonight, my sweet prince,” Harry said as he held open the door, Merlin moving into the house.  “Are you hurt at all?”

“Nah.  They didn’t even lay a finger on me.  Well, Rottie pulled my hair but we all know I kind of like that,” he said with a wink.

“Tart,” Harry chided.

“Wanton,” Merlin agreed.

“Proper slag but, it is just for my alphas.”  He chewed his lip for minute before asking, “Can we have a soak together?”

“Of course, my heart,” Harry answered for them both.

“Ta, babe.”

He clung to Merlin’s arms as Harry drew the bath, all of them careful not to make it too deep since they couldn’t get their tattoos wet yet.  Harry climbed in first and Eggsy, after stripping, crawled right into his lap.

“I love you,” the alpha whispered as his husband lowered himself in beside them.  Eggsy linked their hands together, the rings clacking on each other. “These were a lovely choice,” Harry murmured, holding their hands up to admire the slim black band that settled next to the gold of Harry’s wedding ring.  

It was studded with three gems, one blue like Eggsy’s eyes, one green like Merlin’s favourite jumper and one red like the tie Harry had worn on their first mission together - the one where he’d kissed him and found out they were soulmates.

“I can’t believe you remembered the colour of my tie.”

“Remember a lot about that night,” Eggsy said softly, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into Harry’s chest.  “I remember Merlin shitting houses when we started glowing,” he sniggered. “I remember… fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t know you two were married.  Seems obvious, now. The way you look at each other.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, ghosting his fingers over Eggsy’s shoulders, “for how I hurt you.”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Every relationship’s got growing pains and we’ve had our share.  Want to put that behind us now and be a proper family. Want to talk everything out like you said.”

_ “Barra _ ,” Merlin said, his voice gruff with emotion, “is there something you’d like to say?”

He nodded.  “Only that I… I trust you.  I really do. I know you ain’t gonna hurt me and I know… I know I’m safe with you.  Even when I’m being a shit. Even when Harry’s being a martyr and you’re being a control freak.  Whatever it is… I wanna face it with you two. We are stronger together. Not just ‘cause of the bond but that too.  Like living with you both a little bit inside me and… I ain’t never felt so safe. So loved.”

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, clasping the omega’s hands in his, “ _ rìgh _ .  I am honoured to be your alpha, to have your trust and your love.  I want to protect you from the world - “

“Don’t need your protection alpha ‘cause you helped me become strong.”

“Oh my boy,” Harry sobbed, hauling him in close, “you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that.”

“And you, Merlin…” Eggsy whispered, shooting him a soft smile, “you’re such a fucking prince.  Always making things perfect and never even admitting to it. Taking care of me. Taking care of the pack.  You both made me First ‘cause you saw something in me I couldn’t see in myself.”

“I love ye both,” Merlin choked out, voice cracking with affection.  “God’s breath ye make me so happy.”

Eggsy worked a hand out from Harry’s crushing grip, sighing when Merlin clung to it.

“Gonna be my husband soon,” Eggsy said to Merlin, squeezing his fingers.

_ “Barra,” _ Merlin warned the room suddenly tight with arousal.

“Yes, alpha?”

“Dinnae say that to me unless you plan on spending the weekend limping about.”

“You gonna fuck me ‘til I break, alpha?”

Merlin slipped across, pinching Eggsy’s chin between his finger and thumb.  “Aye lad, I am.”

“I volunteer as tribute,” he said with a cheeky grin, squealing when Merlin hauled him out of the tub dripping wet and fucked him into the mattress.

~~~

Eggsy chalked his hands and launched up to the uneven bars, gripping the rod as he swung his lower body up and over, twisting and releasing to the taller bar and flipping over and over.

“Eggsy!” Roxy called up to him.  He stalled his momentum and sat on the tall rod, grinning down at Lancelot and Tristan as they came into the gym.

“Hey, Rox, what’s going on?”

“How can you stand sweating right now?” she asked pointing to the tattoo on his chest.  “Everything makes mine sting.”

“Oh,” he blushed, stopping himself from palming the back of his neck lest he cover himself in chalk.  “Turns out when I fuck my alphas it heals us… a bit.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Marcus groaned.  “So unfair.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Shut it, Marcus,” Roxy said, ribbing him.  “You have no idea what they’ve been through; a little magical healing ability… they deserve it and more.”

_ “Gawain,” _ Merlin said suddenly through the speakers in the room.  Eggsy had left his Kingsman glasses on the bench, they flew off too much when he was really working the uneven bars.

“Yeah, alpha?”

_ “Word from medical, love. You’ve been cleared for active duty.  Arthur wants a meeting with ye. Lancelot and Tristan as well.” _

Eggsy whooped in glee before adding, “‘Kay, babe.”

He slipped off, catching the bar before dropping to the mats.  He was grateful when Roxy tossed him a towel, wiping off the sweat before pulling on his t-shirt and following them out into the hallway.

“Think we have a mission?” Eggsy said, bouncing on his feet.

“I hope so,” Marcus said, “haven’t gotten out yet.  Heard about your first mission though.  _ Christ _ ,  _ rìgh,  _ way to set the bar high for the rest of us.”

Eggsy chuckled as he looped his arm around Marcus’ shoulders.  “Did what I had to. You’d do that same if our positions had been reversed.”

“Maybe, Eggsy _. _  But I think you give yourself too little credit,” the beta said as he pushed the door open on the Round Table Room.

“I agree,” Arthur said from the head of the table.  “Good to see you,  _ rìgh. _ ”

“My king,” Eggsy replied, both of them smirking.  That they’d both called each other ‘king’ wasn’t lost to either of them.  “Alphas,” he greeted, sliding into the chair next to Harry and turning toward Merlin where he was looming near the wall.

“My darling boy,” Harry said proudly, eyes raking over Eggsy’s sweaty body.

“This is why we nae let you go with him when he’s working out,” Merlin teased before pressing something, the screen lighting up behind him.  “This is Javi Cortez, he launders money for a good percentage of organised crime in the western hemisphere. Intelligence from a recent infiltration Bors completed suggests he might work with the omega smuggling ring that Song went underground with.  If we can get access to his information we might be able to track them. The only problem is the server is nae connected to the internet. We will have to crack it there.”

Arthur continued, “All we have is satellite imagery.  You’ll have to do your own reconnaissance when you get onsite.”

“Cortez is having a gala in two weeks, ostensibly to raise money for the environment but we believe he’s using it to make contact with his clients.  We will be resurrecting Devon Cartwaithe and Aaron Keelor since we already built deep background on those identities. Roxy, you’ll be playing the young heiress Renee Montrose again and we are working on a new identity for Tristan.  If you cannot make entry before then you’ll have to go in at the party.”

“Any chance Cortez will know us from the information Song gave?” Harry asked.

“Unlikely,” Arthur answered, “we haven’t seen any indication that her information about us has spread beyond that initial attack but be on your guard.  Wheels up in three hours.”

Eggsy gave Merlin a heated look, “guess we better have a proper goodbye, alpha.”

~~~

“Galahad,” Eggsy murmured from next to him, belly down in the Argentinian mountain grass as he peered down the barrel of his sniper rifle.  Harry had the range finding goggles and was similarly looking at the guards as they rotated casually through their positions. “They ain’t even proper guarding.  Seems like they haven’t had action in a while.”

“And Cortez is too foolish to rotate to keep them fresh.  Yes, indeed.”

_ “Alright, loves.  Inside the mansion, there’s a private server.  Bor’s intelligence leads us to believe that it might uplink with the group that went to ground with Song.  I need ye two ta get in quick and quiet. Either sneak past everyone or put everyone out. If they raise an alarm it will go into security lockout and even the trojan I’ve provided ye won’t get me past it.” _

“Do you think you can do it?”

“At the gala, maybe.” Eggsy said, still looking through his scope.  “Sure. Just go in with the identities Merlin provided us. How many layers of security between the ballroom and server access?”

_ “Three.  And two are two-key systems.  One requires keycard and fingerprint, the other fingerprint and DNA.” _

“Serious about their security.”

“So,” Harry reviewed an old habit that helped him think, “keycard to get into the lower level.  A different keycard to get into the secure wing with a fingerprint. Then we will need Cortez or one of his lieutenants’ DNA to get into the server room.”

“Or his IT guy.”

_ “What was that,  _ barra _?” _

“Doubt the bigwigs would be wanting to babysit the IT guy everytime it needs maintenance.  Bet someone has access.” Harry could hear the flurry of typing from the other side of the comm lines.

_ “Damon Rutherford, American, 24.  Pretty clean himself except for working for a crime lord.” _

_ “Does that mean - ”  _ Roxy piped in from their hotel back in Neuquen,  _ “that I get to do something?” _

“Aye, lass.  Looks like this just turned into a honeypot.”


	33. The Hart's Tortures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for off screen torture, discussions of previous trauma and fucking FEELS.

Eggsy tracked Roxy through the crowd of writhing bodies, his skin tight club clothing doing nothing to hide the tight pucker of his nipples in the air-conditioned interior.  Marcus leaned close to him, as intimate as a close friend or lover and used the angle to scan the other half of the room.

_ “Lancelot making contact with the target,” _ Merlin informed from half a world away.  Morgana had covered them for the hours between the reconnaissance and the night’s honeypot.  They were going in with too little information and Merlin had stayed up trying to gather intel while he and Harry napped in their private room.  It was a small hotel but cosy, intimate. Made Eggsy wonder about honeymoons and future vacations, a lifetime with his mates.

Their alpha was frustrated and weary, Eggsy could hear it in his voice, read it in the way the man didn’t banter with him as he dressed in his clingy jeans and thin t-shirt.  Nothing upset the Scot more than sending his people in blind. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was worse because his husband and omega were in the mix, he couldn’t step outside himself to evaluate that, but at least they had more backup on hand than their usual honeypots.

Eggsy met his alpha’s eyes across the sea of gyrating bodies, Harry playing a British ex-pat with money to burn on beautiful omegas.  A pretence of hypochondria keeping him from actually touching anyone and breaking out into a rash though they had both taken massive doses of anti-allergy medicine before leaving the hotel just incase someone with a boner brushed up against them.

He tuned out Roxy’s flirtatious banter, ear still half listening for code words or clues.  Eggsy wasn’t sure what was between Rox and Marcus… nothing he was pretty sure except Marcus was crazy about her two omegas and she seemed to like him well enough as a friend.  They were also crazy in synch in the field. Like he and Harry levels of synchronicity.

“You know,” he murmured to Marcus as he shut off his comms, Marcus following suit to make their conversation private, “I’m pretty sure she’s only into women.”

“I’m aware,” the curly haired man said with a shrug.

“Just don’t want to see you getting hurt.  I saw the moon eyes you were making when she wasn’t looking.”

“God,” he scrubbed at his face, “is it that obvious?”

“Yeah,” he said, clapping Marcus on the shoulder in sympathy, “it kinda is.”

“It’s a crush,” he said firmly, still nursing his jack on the rocks.  “It will pass. Besides, I’m crazy about her omegas and when we are all together it just… it feels like family.”

“Had your first kiss yet?”

Marcus shook his head, giving a wry little smile.  “Maria has a thing - “

“Oh,” Eggsy teased, “we all know about Maria’s thing with first kisses.”

Eggsy relayed the story of their night of drinking games, earning a little laugh from Marcus before the beta said, “I’d give anything to be with Roxy too.  Crazy about her but I’m not gonna ruin a good thing by pushing. Still, I’ve seen her strap-on… I’d bend over for it in a heartbeat.”

“Oh god,” Eggsy moaned, “such a thing as too much information, bruv.”

Eggsy was watching the mark’s body language, he was being nice well enough but Eggsy was pretty sure she was getting put in the friendzone.  “I think she’s crashing,” he said to Marcus but for the benefit of everyone as he switched back on his comms.

“What? No.  Not possible,” Marcus said without looking and leaving them half-blind in the club.  He was a professional. “Lancelot could turn a gay man.”

_ “No,”  _ Merlin objected, _ “she could not.” _

Eggsy hadn’t taken his eyes off the pair, trying to track where the man kept glancing.  “Galahad, will you take a reconnoitre?”

Thank christ his alphas trusted him because the man just rose to obey, all long-limbed elegance.  The mark looked impatient like he was trying to give Roxy the brush off as Galahad moved toward the bar.

“He ain’t into birds,” Eggsy murmured into the comms.  “He’s into leggy bespoke suit wearing alphas.”

_ “It’s good to know someone appreciates my ass in this suit,” _ Harry teased as he ordered from the bartender.

Eggsy bit his tongue against the compliment that rose up, he’d let Harry know exactly how  _ sinful _ his arse always looked but he’d be using his tongue for better things than talking.

_ “Then we have to abort,” _ Merlin said,  _ “the rash - “ _

_ “Will be mitigated by the medicine and the presence of my mate’s touch immediately after,” _ Harry murmured into his martini.   _ “Dreadful,”  _  he grimaced, smacking his lips quietly.

“I’ll keep an eye on him  _ sgiath _ ,” Eggsy soothed, feeling Merlin’s agitation through the bond.

_ “Alright, love,” _ the handler sighed,  _ “keep him safe.” _

Eggsy didn’t watch as Harry made his approach, worried he might show too much on his face.  Rather, he switched positions with Roxy, leaving the alpha at the bar while he made his way to the high tables circling the dance floor.  He took a chair in one of the corners just a bit behind the pair as Harry laughed warmly at something the beta said.

Surprisingly, Eggsy wasn’t jealous at all.  He could feel Harry through the bond and there wasn’t anything like serious  _ interest _ .  Harry must have sensed his regard because suddenly his connection with the alpha was flooded with soothing sensations.  He had to keep a tight rein on himself lest he moan out loud.

The air inside the club shifted, Eggsy couldn’t really say why only that suddenly he had a face full Harry and Damon’s pheromones.  Harry’s woodsy, springy scent made him smile right up until he caught Damon’s seawater smell tinged with a very distinctive, very  _ familiar _ medicinal scent.

Eggsy’s heart started pounding in his chest, adrenaline racing his system.

Merlin sensed his panic first, the comm clicking open before he asked,  _ “What’s wrong, Gawain?” _

He heard his alpha, he just couldn’t respond as his eyes darted through the teeming crowds searching for pale skin, luminous brown eyes and salt and pepper hair.  Finding nothing, his body began to tremble, unable to locate the danger near his alpha.

“Madrid,” he managed finally, whispering the word.  It was their signal, something benign that could be worked into conversation.  This one meant a shift in mission objectives. “Lancelot and Tristan, prepare for extraction.”

_ “Report,” _ Merlin demanded, though not angrily.

Eggsy wasn’t sure he could say her name but he didn’t want to startle the mark encase he could hear him.  “Please, trust me, alpha.”

There was a sigh through the lines, frustration bleeding through their bond.  Eggsy sent back certainty, control, comfort. “Aye, I trust ye. Gawain is mission leader.”

Harry had been, should still have been by rights but the older man didn’t object implicitly or explicitly as Eggsy pulled a vial of a sedative out of his jeans and tipped the contents into Damon’s drink as he passed.

He waited nearby, both Roxy and Marcus dancing close on the edge of the mass of writhing bodies.  When Damon’s speech started to slur and he went weak in the knees, Harry caught him easily.

No one spoke as Marcus and Roxy pretended to be his friends and gathered him from the older, far too suspicious looking man and bundled him outside.  Eggsy took Harry’s arm and let the older man guide him out a different exit, rendezvousing at the car that now hosted Damon’s unconscious body.

_ “Ok, Eggsy, I trusted ye.  Now tell me why we likely just blew the mission objections?” _

“That man…” he began, hauling in a breath even as he began to tremble again. “is mated to Dr Abigail Song.”

~~~

Harry was stunned as he looked at his omega, not attempting to smell what he smelled.  Firstly, he was nearly scent-blind but secondly, Eggsy was far more familiar with the woman’s scent than he.

“Not to be a bitch,” Roxy said, uncertain, “but couldn’t you be panicking?  This is your first intense mission since... “ she glanced at Marcus, “since all that happened.”

“Since she raped me,” Eggsy said, clearly impatient with Roxy’s coddling.

The alpha nodded firmly, face tight with sympathetic pain.  Marcus, for his part, kept a neutral expression though the information must have come as a surprise.  He made a mental note not to play poker with the beta.

“I know what I smelled.  I bet you anything we test him and he will have super Oz in him.”

“Then we have,” Harry said sadly, “in effect signed this young man’s death warrant.  The Oz will kill him.”

Eggsy’s face was a cold mask as he said, “I know.”

_ “I will contact Dr Bollinger, he was working on a treatment protocol.” _

“Thank you, husband,” Harry said, reaching out to hold Eggsy’s hand as the omega stared out the back window.  Damon’s somnolent form was stretched out across the reverse seat across from them, Roxy and Marcus in the front with the latter driving.

“Alpha?” Eggsy said though it was clear by the tone he meant Merlin, their omega was always more submissive to the Scot in a way he was not to Harry.  Not that Harry minded, oh no. They slotted into their roles nicely and Harry was happily stepping back from some of his more base alpha instincts to enjoy Eggsy’s newfound dominant streak in their personal lives.

_ “Yes, barra.” _

“Find out if he has family… just incase.”

_ “I will, love.” _

“Thank you.”

Harry slid across the leather seats, wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders.  “That was a hard choice you made.”

“Might be able to save others… to stop her from spreading that shite to omegas everywhere.  It’s worth one man’s life for all he ain’t deserving of it.”

“He might be,” Harry said.  “After all, he works with an international criminal.”

“Could be Song is making him do it, never know.”

They didn’t return to the hotel, Merlin directing them to an MI-6 safe house in the area.  They arrived as the sun began to rise, Roxy and Marcus slinging the still asleep Damon between them.

“Tristan,” Eggsy said, looking at the warehouse-turned-safehouse, "take first watch and wake me when he becomes conscious.  Lancelot,” he murmured wearily, “go back to the hotel and get our things but especially my kit.”

“Kit for what,  _ rìgh _ ?” Marcus asked, eyes hard.  Roxy tried to tug him away to explain but the beta pulled away with surprising strength, staring Eggsy down. “Kit for what, my First?”

Eggsy swallowed, looking over the mountains as the dawn rose in mocking bloody shades.  “For torture.”

Eggsy didn’t meet Marcus eyes as he swept past him into the concrete structure, Harry close behind.  He was worried for his omega, could feel Merlin’s worry too. They had promised, all those weeks… hell, months ago, that they wouldn’t stand between Eggsy and his work and they wouldn’t but that didn’t mean they didn’t want to.

The space inside the warehouse had been divided up, rooms built within the structure to make quarters.  Eggsy slipped inside one as Harry followed.

Their boy’s shoulders were hunched as if bowing under some horrific weight.

“How can I help?” Harry asked gently.

“You ain’t mad?”

“No,” he said wearily, “I am not.  You are the best trained to evaluate whether or not this needs to be done.”

“You don’t think I’m too close?”

Harry shrugged.  “Betimes, closeness is unavoidable.  I do,” he stepped up to his omega, long fingers curling under the hem of the boy’s shirt and teasing it up and off of him, “however, think you are too tired.  Sleep and, if when you wake, you still believe it needs to be done then… I trust your judgement, my omega.”

“You still with us, alpha?” Eggsy asked into the comms.

_ “I am always with ye, my heart.” _

“I want you to kip on your couch for a few hours,” Eggsy ordered gently.  “Let Morgana take handling. I know you didn’t sleep and I know you ain’t gonna after we wake up.”

_ “Ye are right, as usual.” _

That drew a soft smile from Eggsy’s lips even as Harry’s hands ghosted over the young man’s pecs and abs in soothing motions.

Harry undressed his omega slowly, paying slow reverence to his body… to his strength until he was in nothing more than his pants and his Kingsman glasses.  They’d taken to wearing them to bed, knowing that Merlin was watching them watch each other.

Eggsy tried to help Harry but he would have none of it, guiding Eggsy beneath the sheets of the borrowed bed before undressing himself.

As Harry slipped onto the mattress and wrapped himself around Eggsy’s curled body, he heard the young man whisper, “Can I see you, alpha?  I need to see you… to know you are safe.”

_ “Of course, my omega.” _

Eggsy shivered at the endearment even as their glasses had a window pop up showing Merlin standing in the bathroom attached to his office.  He looked tired, Eggsy was right to try and make him sleep but he was well enough. Certainly, he was no worse than the dozens of times Harry had seen him work himself without rest.

“I miss you,” Eggsy whimpered, curling deeper into Harry’s arms as if to take comfort from the touch.

_ “I miss ye both, every minute.” _

“Go back to bed now.  You need rest.”

_ “So demanding, pet.” _

“Aye,” Eggsy growled in a horrible imitation of a Scottish accent, “I am.”

The image in their glasses changed to a wide view of Merlin’s office, a camera Harry was pretty sure hadn’t existed before.  A moment later they saw Merlin walk across the room and lie down on the couch.

Eggsy muffled a quiet gasp even as Harry grinned into their boy’s shoulder.  Merlin was a secret romantic, that he thought to make sure Eggsy could see him when he was away was proof of that.  “Thank you, alpha.”

_ “Sleep, my omega.” _

“It’s hard without you here,” he whimpered before rolling over to look at Harry.

_ “I know, barra.  I know.” _

Harry carded Eggsy’s hair back from his face before trailing his fingers down the omega’s neck to rub soothing circles into the muscles.  Eggsy moaned gratefully, arching and presenting his neck as Harry’s ministrations moved over the skin. It wasn’t long before Eggsy went boneless in his arms, even less time after that before his quiet snores filled the air.

_ “Is he asleep, mo chridhe?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Now, you, love.” _

Harry chuckled.  “You must think me a fool, husband.  The second I fall asleep you’ll be back to work.”

_ “Har - “ _

“No,” he demanded firmly.  “I will let myself sleep as soon as I hear your snores, husband.”

_ “I dinnae snore.” _

Harry laughed softly.  “My love, you snore like a species of Asiatic bear.”

Merlin huffed his displeasure but it was clear he was smiling.   _ “Talk to me then, love.  You know how yer voice soothes me.” _

“Did I ever tell you what I first noticed about you?”

_ “My voice?” _

“No, love.  Your hair.” Merlin burst into laughter and Harry quietly prayed he’d thought to mute his connection with Eggsy, though the omega didn’t stir.  “You had such fine hair.”

_ “And after only a decade of loving ye, it all fell out.” _

“That,” Harry seethed teasingly, “is  _ not _ fair.  At least half of it fell out because of the former Bors penchant for explosives.”

_ “Aye,” _ Merlin said gently,  _ “that is true.” _

A comfortable silence fell between them, stretching so long Harry thought his husband might be falling to sleep.  “I miss you, Merlin.”

_ “And I, you, mo chridhe.” _

Harry left it at that, letting the rhythmic sounds of his lovers’ snores lull him to sleep.  He could almost imagine he was at home, pressed in the middle rather than another continent.

~~~

Eggsy knelt in front of Damon, the boy trembling in pain and fear… truthfully more fear than pain.  Eggsy had been limited in the application of the former and liberal with the latter. Neither would do them any good, he was already being poisoned by the absence of the Oz and his mind so overtaken by her commands that trying to pry information out of him was useless.  The only thing he managed to learn was that, while he  _was_ mated to Song, she'd forced him as she had planned on forcing Eggsy.

He settled himself on the floor, sitting cross eyed as he stared up at the young man.  Too young for what was going to happen to him. “You are going to die.”

“You,” Damon sneered, “are trying to scare me.”

“I ain’t.  I don’t need to, bruv.  She’s got you on the Oz, yeah?”

“I’m not going to answer that.”  Damon shook some more. “I c-can’t.”

“I know.  I know you can’t.  Fuck I wish there was something I could do for you.”

“Let me go.”

Eggsy sighed, dropping his forehead against his arm where it was barred across his knees.  “I do that and you’ll tell her we are close.”

“I won’t.  I don’t even  _ know _ you.”

“You  _ will _ , bruv.  I know what that Oz does, how she controls, how she makes you think.”

“I just want to go home,” he whimpered, “see my sister again.”

_ Jesus, _ that fucking hit him in the guts.  He wished he’d woken Harry or Merlin before doing it but he didn’t deserve his alphas’ comfort.  He’d made this choice, he would live with the consequences. “Tell me about Cortez. About his security.”

“I do, you gonna let me go?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “But I’ll get any message you like to your family, make sure they’re provided for.  It’s more than I can say for her or Cortez.”

The young man nodded, chin trembling as he realised the finality of his situation.  “I’m gonna die,” Damon agreed, tears flooding down his young face.

“Nothing I can do about it.  She signed your death warrant when she started injecting you.”

Damon gave a shuddering sob, Eggsy steeling his heart against the sound.  “Tell me about Cortez, about his security.”

Damon did, giving him everything.  Schematics, layouts, codes. In the end, he was a sobbing mess.  Eggsy took a video for his family, even let him free so he didn’t look like a victim.  Damon didn’t want to scare his Mum.

“D-don’t,” the young man pleaded, “don’t let me die like the others.  Don’t let me suffer.”

Eggsy nodded, tears brimming in his eyes as he promised.  “I won’t. When our mission is over, we will come back. I’ll end it quick.  Anything you want until then?”

Damon sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.  “Probably gonna be the last meal I eat, yeah?  How the fuck you supposed to pick that?”

“I don’t know, bruv.  I don’t know.”

“Chocolate milkshake.  A real one with real milk.  And fish and chips? That sounds nice.  A bit of home.”

“I’ll get it.”

“Can you - “ he looked up with his watery vision “You got anything to help me sleep?”

“I do,” Eggsy said, “it’ll make you forget too.  Make you forget what we talked about.”

“Meaning I won’t remember I’m gonna die?”

“Yeah, bruv.”

“Please,” he gasped with relief.  “Please give me that.”

Eggsy aimed his watch at the boy and triggered the amnesia dart.  He lifted the skinny man, settling him on the little cot before locking him in the cell.  His feet felt leaden as he stumbled out of the warehouse, to the grassy knoll it was set upon.  He made it three steps before he collapsed in the grass and vomited.

_ “That was hard, my omega,” _ Merlin said in his ear and he sank to the ground under the lone tree, short and stunted at the altitude.

“How long you been listening, alpha?”

_ “The entire time.  As I said, I am always with you.” _

Eggsy choked on a sob.  “He don’t fucking deserve any of this.  Just another innocent victim of hers, wrong place, wrong time.”

_ “We will find her.” _

“Yeah, we will.  Thanks to Damon.”

_ “I will see his family taken care of.” _

“Thanks.  But first, will you sing to me?”

Merlin didn’t even hesitate, just started humming an old Scottish lullaby.  He must have fallen asleep under that tree ‘cause when he came to Harry was next to him, speaking softly with Merlin.

“ - he’s so strong, husband.  I don’t know how to help him.”

Eggsy couldn’t hear what Merlin said in response, his comms having been muted.  Maybe another time he would have listened to their private conversation but he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it, good or ill.  His heart was too tender.

“When is the mission slated for?”

Harry startled, moving close enough to throw an arm over his shoulder.  “Tomorrow night. You should rest.”

“I need to check on Damon.” Eggsy moved to get up but Harry stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

“Marcus is seeing to him and the boy is eating.”

“I promised him fish and chips.”

Harry nodded.  “Marcus is making the entire place smell like a pub.  Are you hungry?”

“No,” he said softly, sadly, “not really.”

“Then come to bed.”

He let himself be led back inside, Harry’s arm slung around his waist, and tucked into bed.  Harry held him as he waited for tears but the tears never came and eventually, he fell asleep and, mercifully, didn’t dream.


	34. The Last Beat of My Hart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already writing the next chapter. I am hoping to keep this momentum and push through to the end of this story so maybe I will update faster! Comments are the fuel to my writing FIRE people!

Harry frowned as Eggsy pulled on his off the rack tux, the boy’s eyes distant and cold.  Since he’d brought Eggsy to bed, their omega had been unusually quiet… lost in his own thoughts.  Harry had left him to it aside from the occasional comforting touch, hoping whatever lingered in his mind would work its way out before the mission but, with only an hour before they would drive to the mountainside chateau, there seemed to be no end in sight.

_ “I am worried,” _ James said into his ear on a private line as he stepped into the little bathroom to shave.

“As am I.  He seems to be taking the young man’s impending death personally.  I found him earlier sitting with the boy as he slept.”

There was a knock on the bathroom door, he could sense Eggsy on the other side.

“Come in, darling,” Harry called out.

Eggsy opened the door, leaning his shoulder on the frame and looking at him with hollow eyes.  Their omega was shirtless, having paused midway in his dressing. Even worn thin and obviously exhausted he was beautiful.  Harry felt the pulse of Merlin’s love before their chests’ glowed goldenly.

“I love you too, alpha,” Eggsy said to the Scot through Harry’s glasses.

Harry opened his arms and Eggsy launched himself across the room, stumbling into his embrace with a choked off sob.

“I love you, Harry,” he murmured into Harry’s chest, hiding his face.

He cradled Eggsy closely, gently as he waited for Eggsy to say what he wished to say or nothing at all.  Whatever their boy needed he would give.

“May I kneel?”

The request slammed into him, the gesture so incredibly submissive that Eggsy had never done it for him though James had said Eggsy had knelt in the plane on V-Day.  Was he doing so badly that it compared to the day the world nearly ended and they believed him dead an ocean away? “Of course, my darling boy. Whatever you desire.”

Eggsy slipped to the floor, leaning heavily against his thighs.  “I’m gonna get it together. I promise.”

“It’s alright, my darling boy.  We can always be fashionably late.”

Eggsy sagged against him, remaining there for far longer than would have been comfortable for his ageing body regardless of his miraculous healing.  Eventually, though, Eggsy shuddered and rose. He looked better, more colour in his cheeks.

Harry clasped his shoulder.  “I promise you, she will pay for the lives she’s stolen.”

He nodded solemnly, wrapping Harry in an embrace before quietly exiting.

Harry gave his omega time, finished shaving before returning to the main part of their hotel room.  Eggsy had finished dressing and was staring out the window over the bustling city, hands clasped behind his back and looking for all the world like the king they so often called him.  There was a weight upon his shoulders but a strength there too that made Harry so proud. 

On the little table to Eggsy’s left sat the cursed collar, the box already open to reveal the bit of brown leather.

“Have you ever,” Eggsy asked, not turning, “wanted to collar me, alpha?”

“I assume you mean consensually?”  At Eggsy’s brief nod he answered, “My wife wore a collar, at home.  She liked the feeling of being possessed.” Harry stepped closer, pressing his body to his omega’s, crossing his arms over the young man’s chest, one hand going to rest over his bond mark.  “But you are my First,” Harry said, nuzzling into the warm patch of skin by Eggsy’s ear, “my  _ rìgh _ .  That really isn’t the nature of our relationship.  If anything I’d imagine you would collar me shockingly untraditional though it may be.  Why? Do you want one?”

Eggsy chuckled softly.  “Might look sexy on me.”

“Oh, it does.”

“But no, not really.  Maybe for a bit of fun.  Might be nice for you to grab onto while you fuck me hard.”

Harry nipped at the shell of his ear as Merlin cut in.   _ “May I remind ye two that I’ve been without ye for nearly two weeks and if you keep on like that neither of you will be able to walk after you get home.” _

“Promises, promises,” Eggsy teased.

_ “I keep my promises, barra.” _

Eggsy sighed, turning to press his face against his alpha’s neck.  Harry wasn’t surprised Eggsy scented his distress. “What’s wrong, alpha?”

“I don’t like playing this man,” he growled, pressing his jaw to the top of Eggsy’s hair.  “I don’t like mistreating you even as a con.” Eggsy nodded but didn’t speak. Harry continued, “So much has happened since the last time we wore these personas, our whole world changed that night and, as much as I do not regret it, I wouldn’t have it do so again.  I love you deeply, my First. I - “ he huffed in frustration. “Perhaps I am being mulish. I just - I have a sense of foreboding.”

“Me too,” Eggsy confessed.  “Though I think it has more to do with Damon than what’s going to happen at the fucking chateau.  Apart from the security, it should be an easy infiltration, in and out.”

“What did Bollinger say?” Harry asked Merlin.

_ “It is nae good news, love.  Yes, he’s working on a protocol but it hasnae been tested and even under what he’s worked out it has to be initiated within 12 hours.  We are already well beyond that.” _

“Damon’s going to die,” Eggsy said softly, hollowly.

_ “You knew that was a possibility when you took him, barra.” _

“Please - “ Eggsy whimpered even as he tightened his arms around Harry.  “Don’t call me that right now. Makes me want to fall apart.”

Merlin sighed, his exhaustion bleeding through, _“Alright,_ _ love.” _

Eggsy clung to a moment before his whole body shuddered, like pulling on a mask his spine went strong and rigid, his demeanour fierce.  It wasn’t the mask of Aaron Keelor, it was the strength of a First, of a leader. “Can we bring Bollinger back in? I have a feeling our Kingsman medics are going to need to know this protocol.”

_ “I will mention it to Arthur.” _

“Thank you,” Eggsy said before leaning back to look into Harry’s glasses though it was clear he was looking through them to Merlin.  “I love you, alpha. I’ll be ok.”

_ “I have nae doubted it.  You are stronger than you know.” _

“Easy to be strong when I’ve got my  _ lan _ and  _ sgiath _ at my back.”

“I will always be your blade,” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s temple.  “Always.”

_ “And I, your shield.  Always.” _

“Guess it is good to be the King,” Eggsy teased.  Harry thought he couldn’t have asked for a better pair of mates.

~~~

In the end, the mission was an unmitigated success.  Roxanne remained with Damon at the safehouse while the three of them infiltrated the chateau.  Despite his foreboding and his ill feelings regarding the matter, Eggsy handled being treated as a collared omega pet better than he did.  On three separate occasions, as they mingled with the glittering crowds of the western hemispheres morally corrupt, Eggsy dragged him into some darkened corner to soothe him.

His behaviour as Devon Cartwaithe was aggressive and proprietary but also demeaning, something that encouraged similar behaviour in the other alphas in attendance.  More than once Eggsy had been shouted at or insulted.

Harry wanted to kill them.

Devon Cartwaithe had to laugh.

Eggsy slipped away easily, one lone omega lost in the press of flesh as Harry glad-handed and made contacts, steering the conversation to the purchase of another omega for Devon’s fictional stable.  He was introduced to someone who gave him a contact number, something Merlin could later follow up on.

Just as he was starting to get nervous, he felt his omega at his side.  Neck bent in appropriate submission, he looked as unflustered and well dressed as he had before he’d gone crawling through passages.

“Alpha,” Eggsy said, smirking a private smile.

“I am bored,” he heaved in Devon’s voice, “let’s go, slave.”

“Yes, sir.”

Marcus had the car idling outside the chateau, his cover as a driver allowing him to back them up in case something went awry but also to monitor the channels of Chavez’s security, easily unencrypted with Damon’s information.

Harry slipped into the backseat while Eggsy, as Aaron, had to sit up front with the ‘help’.  He debriefed with Merlin about the contacts he made, keeping his eyes on his mate. He could feel the echoes of distress through the bond, more the closer they got to the safehouse and the adrenaline of the mission wore off.

“Tristan,” Eggsy said weakly, “stop the car.”

The agent did and, the moment it halted Eggsy jumped out, making it only a few feet before he was vomiting bile into the gutter.  The omega had refused all food in the last day, only choking down a tasteless protein bar under threat from Merlin. It seemed that meagre nutrition didn’t stay down.

Harry stood close, worried as his mate heaved and heaved, going to his knees when there was nothing more to come up.  When he was finally done, Harry helped him from the ground and pulled the omega into his arms.

Tugging his handkerchief from his pocket, he dabbed at the spittle on Eggsy’s mouth.

“Alpha,” his boy groaned, leaning his sweat damped head on Harry’s shoulder though if it was from illness or from the cloying humidity Harry couldn’t say.

“You need to eat,” he said gently, holding Eggsy up as much as he was holding him close.  “You need to rest.”

“Need to help Damon.  It’s gotta be getting bad, now.  I don’t want him to suffer.”

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, tipping his lover’s head up by the jaw until their eyes met.  The omega’s were glassy with exhaustion. “I could lift this burden. You don’t have to do it.”

He shook his head.  “I gave the order. I need… so I don’t forget the cost.”

“You will  _ never _ forget the cost,” Harry said fiercely, baring his teeth.  “You aren’t that kind of man.”

“It's mine to do… I - “

“Eggsy - “

_ “Husband,” _ Merlin cut in, force firm and calm.   _ “He willnae change his mind.  Leave it be.” _

Harry bowed his head, pressing his forehead to Eggsy’s damp one.  “Yes, alpha.” He remained silent as he guided Eggsy back to the car, settling his omega beside him as they slowly returned to the safehouse.  He could feel the tension pooling in his mate’s body. Eggsy was trembling by the time they arrived and stepped from the car.

The early morning’s quiet was pierced with the sounds of screaming… Damon’s screaming.

Eggsy rushed ahead, pushing his way into the structure as Harry said to Merlin, “Have the jet ready.  I want to be headed home as soon as this is through.”

_ “I’ve already prepared the documents to have Damon’s body repatriated under a pseudonym encase the doctor had noticed his absence.  From what he told us she has many mates and perhaps hasn’t become aware he is missing but… if she has, I dinnae want her going underground once more.  I dinnae want her to suspect we are closing in.” _

“Nor I.”

_ "The doctors want to do an autopsy, take samples to help in the treatment of the Super Oz." _

Harry nodded, though Merlin couldn't see it.

_ “We are close, husband.  We will keep him safe.” _

“I am not sure,” Harry said, moving toward the warehouse as another scream split the air, “that Eggsy will believe it worth the cost.  She has left us alone.”

_ “But her evil is still in the world.  Her drug is still enslaving omegas and betas.  Reason enough to kill her let alone what was done to our mate.  We let her become this, let her develop this with Kingsman money and labs.  It is our duty to end it.” _

“I know,” he said tightly as he went down into the basement.

“Please,” Damon was whimpering, “please…”

“Shhh, bruv,” Eggsy murmured softly.  The room was thick with comforting pheromones and the distant smell of Damon’s pained distress.  Eggsy was in the cell, on the floor and holding Damon in his arms, rocking him as if he was a child.

The beta looked near death, bronze skin turned ashen, blood crusted around the edges of his nose, ears and eyes.  He writhed as some sort of painful frisson ripped through his body, the howl of pain deafening. Harry had seen torture, had experienced it in its varied applications but what he saw that boy suffering was beyond anything he’d known or could have imagined.

It was nothing like the way the Kingsman staff had died.

“He defeated the sedatives hours ago,” Roxy said solemnly beside him, body tight with tension at seeing Damon’s suffering.  “I’ve tried to keep him comfortable - “ she choked.

“I’m sure you did your best.”

“My best isn’t  _ fucking good enough _ ,” she hissed, blinking back outraged tears.  “He shouldn’t have to die. He hasn’t  _ done anything _ .”

There wasn’t a response to that, nothing to alleviate the young alpha’s distressed outrage at the unfairness of the world.  He set his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comfort.

“Alpha,” Marcus said softly from Roxy’s other side.  For a moment Harry believed the young man spoke to him but, no, his eyes were on Lancelot.  “May I kneel for you?” he asked, surprising Roxy.

She swallowed as a meaningful glance passed between them.

“I’d like to kneel for you, ma’am,” the beta said.  “I think you need it and I know I do.”

She uncrossed her arms, reaching up to his greater height to tangle the nimble ends of her fingers into his dark curls.  “Yes.”

He dropped, harder than was probably comfortable, to the concrete floor, pressing his face into her hip.  Roxy stared down at the young man, affection softening the guilt on her face, comfort easing some of her pain.  As for Marcus, he seemed to unwind on his knees, freed of the need to be strong he relaxed into her.

Harry stepped slowly away, going closer to his omega as he whispered soothing things into Damon's ear.  The needle was already in the boy’s neck, plunger depressed with the lethal cocktail that would usher him into the arms of death.

“It’s alright, Damon,” Eggsy murmured.  “You’re safe now. She can’t hurt you anymore.  She ain’t gonna hurt anyone anymore.”

Damon’s body was limp as Harry moved into the cage, kneeling close enough to press two fingers to the pulse point in his neck.  He wasn’t surprised when there was no answering rhythm.

“It’s done, Eggsy,” he said softly even as the omega continued to hold Damon, continued to murmur his endless litany of comfort.

Promises to a young man who could no longer reap the benefits.

“Eggsy,” Harry tried, needing his omega to understand.  “He’s gone, my love. He’s can’t hear you.”

His mate sobbed, continuing to hold the lifeless body in his arms as he fell silent, tears flooding down his cheeks.

“It’s time to let go.”

“Can’t,” Eggsy whimpered.  “Gotta keep him safe.”

Harry knew Eggsy wasn’t talking about Damon… something in his voice.  Eggsy was talking about himself, about the part of himself that had broken the first time Song put a needle into his body.

He breathed through the wave of guilt, remembering his long months of therapy and the things they’d spoken of in those moments.  He’d worked hard to make himself whole for his mates, he would not fail them.

“Eggsy - “

But he would make it right.

“Eggsy, come with me.”

He would kill Abigail Song.

“Let’s go home.”

Not for vengeance.  

“Omega - “

But for justice.

“I love you, my King.”


	35. With a Heavy Hart

Eggsy came home, listless and sad but unharmed and, for that, Merlin was grateful.  But it was sometime before his omega really returned, in spirit at least, pressing him down into the mattress early on a grey morning and kissing him with a smile.

They made love, a sweet slide of lips and skin until Eggsy shook apart beneath in shuddering relief and clinging to his shoulders.  The three of them spent over an hour nuzzling and scenting, a tender silence falling between them until Eggsy pushed Harry down onto his stomach and fucked him roughly.  The alpha was wanton for their omega’s cock, arching into each thrust and coming with a desperate cry.

In the end, they were sweaty and sated when Eggsy said, “I’m ok.  I’m going to be ok.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, licking at his bond mark and circling his neck gently with his hand.  “Ye will be. You are strong love.”

“So strong,” Harry murmured into their omega’s hard abs, cuddling into his belly. 

Their  _ rìgh  _ had rested and gone to therapy, as he was told by Maria.  Eating was still an issue, only keeping down occasional meals and every smell but the scent of his mates made him roil with nausea.  But, otherwise, he was improving. Listening to the doctors in a way Merlin and Harry had never learned how.

During his downtime, he started volunteering for COR with Maria and Morgana, to Harry’s endless amusement.  Merlin figured it was a matter of time before Eggsy said something about his involvement with the organisation.  After all, they were international spies and, while he’d asked for his name to be kept out of it, he had written the check under his own identity.

People talked.

He hadn’t meant it to be a secret, not truly.  But, he knew the way of the world and if someone heard that an alpha had bankrolled COR it would go down in history as yet another thing an alpha had  _ graciously bestowed _ upon the omegas.  As if an oppressor doing what was right could in anyway be considered gracious.

No, it was the battle of omegas everywhere and the victories of a dedicated few.  They deserved the credit, not him.

He smiled from the bed as he watched his mates dress to go to the offices together, COR’s offices, not Kingsman.  All the members that had come back from South America were on an extended medical hold for their mental healths, the situation with young Damon having strained all of them and the new Arthur cared about those things in a way Chester never had.

Missions were being prepped and there were several locations of interest that the information from the chateau had garnered.  Three of them would be infiltrating those locations soon enough. Eggsy, would not.

Not until he stopped losing weight.  Not until he could eat more than a few meagre bites.

They’d put him on a new anti-nausea medication Merlin had hopes for but, in the meantime, Eggsy seemed to be in improving spirits despite the intermittent vomiting.

“Sure you won’t come, alpha?” Eggsy asked, grinning.

“Not today, love.”  Not half of which was because when he was introduced there would be an uproar.  But, also, because he’d been away from Kingsman too long and had piles of work waiting for him.

He walked them to the door, still needing to gather a few things before he also left.  Eggsy pressed himself into Merlin’s arm, stealing smiling kisses from his lips before plucking the mug of tea from his hand and sipping.

“Blech,” the omega said, making a face and smacking his lips, “put some fucking sugar in that, guv.”

“I drink my tea black, as ye well know,” he growled playfully against his mate’s lips, taking back the cup.

“As your soul, alpha,” their boy returned, nipping at his lower lip.

Eggsy turned to leave, to skip down the steps and slip into the waiting Kingsman taxi which was always easier than trying to park Harry’s car in the city centre.  Merlin caught him by the wrist, pulling him back and nuzzling his scent gland. It had smelled stronger lately, perhaps a product of the nascent bond.

He rubbed his face along the skin, covering his cheeks in their combined pheromones but with the stronger overlay of Eggsy’s woodsy, spicy odour.  There was something new there too, a subtle freshness like Harry’s rainwashed grass but more floral.

_ “Alpha,” _ Eggsy complained when Merlin took too long, revelling in the smells along his mate’s flesh.

He nipped a warning against the omega’s neck, then soothed away the ache with his tongue.  It wasn’t until Harry pointedly cleared his throat that Merlin realised he was growling possessively.  When he let his omega go, Eggsy gave him a reassuring smile to let him know he wasn’t upset by Merlin’s display.

“Feeling on edge?”

Merlin shook his head because he wasn’t.  “Ye smell good, love. I think I lost myself in it a bit.”

“Well,” Eggsy flirted, batting his eyelashes, “when I get home you can scent me thoroughly, alpha.  From  _ all _ my scent glands.”

He let the heat of his arousal bleed through the bond and his scent.  “I will hold ye to that, love.”

“Please, do.”

~~~

Harry was always watching his omega, his eyes drawn to their mate’s radiance like iron to a magnet.  And Eggsy  _ was _ radiant, practically glowing luminescent.  Harry had mused about it to Maria, how Eggsy’s skin seemed healthier despite the strain of South America.

She’d muttered unhappily about bond weirdness and drew more of his blood.

The pack was throwing her a vampire-themed birthday party in revenge for her endless testing.

Seeing him staring, Eggsy grinned.  “Do I got something on my face?”

“Yes,” Harry said, moving in to peer closely, “now that you mention it…”  He swooped in, kissing Eggsy deeply who returned it with enthusiasm until they were both overly eager for their surroundings.  Breaking away from the pleasure of Eggsy’s mouth, he buried his face in their omega’s neck, inhaling. 

He  _ did _ smell good, something visceral and primal in Harry’s brain responding to it with a territorial ‘ _ mine’ _ .

But, beyond the swirl of their bond scent, Harry couldn’t say.  Still, he pressed his tongue against the gland, Eggsy’s suit collar preventing his access to his bond-mark.  He tasted good, he  _ always _ tasted good.  Their mate was an addiction he would never be free of, a thirst he could never slake.

“Uh-oh,” Eggsy murmured, his muttered invocation drawing Harry up from the pleasure of the omega’s skin.

They were still a block away from the offices but the streets were crowded with people carrying signs and, already the scent of raging alpha was nearly overwhelming, seeping through the car’s windows.

It only took reading a few for a righteous indignation to burn beneath his skin.

_ No Special Rights for Omegas! _

_ The Only Good Liberationist is a DEAD Liberationist _

_ Oz is the CURE for the DISEASE of OMEGA LIBERATION! _

“Do you want to turn around?” the driver asked.

“No,” Eggsy answered firmly.  “We will walk from here.”

Harry was conflicted between objecting to his omega plunging into a crowd of filthy traditionalist alphas and being impressed by his mate’s fearlessness.  In the end, Eggsy made up his mind for him by swinging the door open and stepping into the street leaving Harry to slip out behind him or be left. There was a line of police holding back the protesters from the front doors of the offices and a path to get there but they were on the wrong side of the barriers and it was only a matter of time before the alphas in the group scented his omega.

Even with the smell of omega blended with alpha - the scent of the bonded - Eggsy had just made himself a target.

Harry stayed close, lacing his fingers through his mate’s so he wouldn’t get pulled away from him in the press of bodies. Nearly scent-blind as he was, his eyes were still watering with the scent of Oz-enhanced alphas and the wall of their pheromones trying to force submission from nearby omegas.  He couldn’t imagine the assault Eggsy was wading through, his steps steady and knees unbowed even if he was breathing through his mouth as he forced his way through.

Mercifully, they made it to the sidewalk, Eggsy ducking under the barrier and flashing his COR id before one of the policemen could force them back.  The situation was volatile. There were far too many protesters for the amount of peacekeeping presence as evidenced by the harried lieutenant calling desperately for more units.  

They made it all of three steps before a thick-fingered meaty hand came crashing down on Eggsy’s shoulder, the unknown alpha having forced his way past the wall of police barriers.  A quick glance showed them no help was coming, the officers around them in their riot gear struggling against the surging wall of alphas quickly escalating into a scent-rage.

Heaven help them if even one of the omegas inside were near their heat, the day might end with a riot.

Eggsy twisted away from the man but didn’t attack him, a remarkable show of strength that Harry was unlikely to extend if he touched his mate again.

“You need an alpha to put you on your knees, omega?” the man said, spittle flying as the miasma of pheromones made him foam like a rabid dog.  Harry swallowed against the sudden flood of his own saliva.

Eggsy laughed in his face.  “Ain’t nobody put me on my knees ‘less I wanna be there.”

Eggsy’s amusement seemed only to encourage the man, Harry moving to put himself at his mate’s back.  Not between them, Eggsy didn’t require his protection like some lesser being, but as an equal; a subordinate only in that he’d made himself so, dedicated himself to serving his King. 

The alpha lunged, tried to grab hold of Eggsy’s neck and Harry was there, twisting the man’s arm and bringing him to his knees as he growled in a territory display that had even some of the nearby protesters backing up.

“If you touch my bonded mate I will use all the freedom the law affords me to rip off your reason for being called male.”

The unknown alpha growled, “If you were any fucking kind of mate you’d leash that bitch like he deserves.”

“No one,” Harry gritted, “ _ leashes _ my First.  But I would gladly wear one at his pleasure.”

“Fucking ‘First’,” the man challenged, “ain’t no omega a First.  Just an uppity bitch don’t know his place.”

“Alpha,” Eggsy said firmly, his voice controlled command.  “Come to my side, my Third.”

Harry obeyed, releasing the strange alpha with a hard shove that sent him sprawling onto his arse.  He was shaking with tension, with a growling fierceness that made him want to tear at the men and women with their  _ horrid _ signs and their  _ awful _ ideas about omegas and alphas.

Eggsy’s cool fingers at his throat was a sudden balm to the storm of his emotions, soothing the howling frustration of his pheromones.

It became crystal clear what he needed to do, what he needed to show them but mostly to his mate.

Harry bent his knees and knelt for his King.

“Alpha,” Eggsy gasped, softly affectionate as Harry looked up at his love, arms clasped behind his back in submission.

Harry turned cold eyes onto the man on the ground, those assembled.  “What you don’t understand,” he sneered, “what you will never understand is that an omega can be stronger than an alpha, can rule a pack with fairness and strength, can be everything we are and  _ more _ .  They are not defined by their gender any more than I am.

“My First is strong, stronger than you can conceive in every way you can imagine and so many more besides.  I will gladly kneel for him, to lend him my strength and my love and bow to his commands because  _ I am his _ .

“I serve him because I am a better man for it.  Because he has made me this way.”

Eggsy’s hand settled on the back of his neck and Harry did what would be expected of an omega in his place… he closed his eyes and bowed his head.  He gave up control to his omega to protect him.

There was a shout, a surge above him but he did not move.  Eggsy would protect him. He needed to prove the point.

There was a meaty sound and Harry cracked an eye only to see the offensive man on the ground clutching his throat and gasping for air as Eggsy stood above him like an avenging angel come to take a sinner’s life.

“If you touch  _ my mate _ ,” Eggsy growled, “there won’t be enough of you left to identify.”

“ _ Rìgh,”  _ Harry said gently, not standing from his position on the ground.

“Rise, Harry,” Eggsy said, stepping away from the collapsed man like the garbage he was.

He did, moving like water to take his position at his omega’s back as they went, unmolested the final steps to the offices.  When they made it to the doors someone had to unlock them and let them inside. The entirety of the omegas assembled were pressed near the mirrored windows and, by the slowly building applause… they had seen the whole thing.

~~~

Eggsy felt like his face was about to burn off he was blushing so hard.

It hadn’t come up, that he had a pack… that he lead a pack.  He’d only been to COR a half dozen times, far less than the other two omegas who had more time than he did.  Usually, he got to work right off calling representatives and doing his best Harry impersonation so that they’d actually  _ listen _ to him.  He got much better responses with his Kingsman trained RP than he native chav accent.

So, for the some of them to come up and shake his hand like he’d done something amazing by defending his mate, by Harry kneeling for him… it was all a bit weird.

It felt really uncomfortable, having his personal life become a sudden endorsement for omega equality and he wasn’t ok  _ at all _ with the flux of people asking him really personal questions about his bond.  The crush of eager omegas and betas created an every widening gap between him and his alpha.

He tried to breathe through the stress, the desire to morph into a territory display and keep his mate close with teeth and claw if necessary.  

Harry, seemed to be taking it in stride as a few omegas approached him but far less than surrounded Eggsy.  Most were intimidated by him because, regardless of the fact that he’d knelt for Eggsy, everyone in the room could smell he was a powerful alpha.  One of the reasons none of the pack alphas had attended COR was because they were all fairly dominant and Merlin felt strongly about alphas invading omega safe spaces.

Where Merlin made his displeasure known, the other alpha’s were quick to obey.  Even Anthony, for all he was Arthur at work, obeyed the Second. As for Harry, he’d found his role as a peacekeeper.  Eggsy hadn’t figured out if Merlin was feeding him information or if Harry had become the hub of pack gossip naturally but when there were rumours of hurt feelings his Third swept in and mended the egos, arguments long forgotten before Eggsy ever heard of them.

He had his own role as their First beyond the natural one as head of the family, calling the pack together when needed and standing in place of Roxy for her omegas when she went on missions.  The cuddle piles he had with the other omegas and the three betas were epic.

They didn’t even call for permission when Roxy left town, the floor of the lounge covered over with futon mattresses and thick pillows before they ever arrived.

But, more than that he found they took strength from his strength, calm from his calm and, in return he drew from them.  Even his mum deferred to him though, as matriarch, she had the right to challenge him, which she used when she felt he wasn’t taking care of his own health.

Their roles had been easy things, natural as breathing which was why it didn’t surprise him when his pack omegas pushed through the throng and formed up on either side of him.  They steered him through the crowd, right back to Harry’s side where the alpha’d been backed into a wall. Up close he didn’t seem as relaxed as Eggsy had first believed.

He didn’t pause to think before he was sending comfort through the bond, their chests flaring brightly in a way they hadn’t since before the consummation.  He wondered briefly why they’d flared so much, maybe a response to their combined stress.

There was a sea of gasps behind him but he didn’t turn to look.  He felt a bit of guilt for displaying in such a crowded room but couldn’t regret it when he felt his alpha’s answering relief.  Harry opened his arms and Eggsy stepped into the embrace easily.

“We have a problem,” Morgana said bluntly, her matter of fact nature a balm against the swirl of omegas who’d been fawning over him moments before.

“Speak,” he said from the comfort of his alpha’s arms, breathing in the soothing scent of him.

Adrenaline had carried him through the crowd and the confrontation with the unknown alpha but since he was safe, his stomach had decided to remind him that he hadn’t eaten and, by the way, it still hated all scents but his mates’.  Even the background of sweet, flowery omega scents in the room behind the smell of his alpha was too much.

“There’s upwards of forty people here, mostly omegas and there is no way to get them out.”

“Do the police,” Maria asked, naive to British law enforcement, “intend to help us?”

“I doubt they have the ability,” Harry said, pulling Eggsy a bit closer, cradling his head in comfort.  “They are overwhelmed by the size of the protest, it will likely take hours to muster enough people to disperse that crowd.”

Eggsy shook his head.  “If they try, they will have a frenzy.  Too many fucking Oz’ed up alphas out there.  And if that happens, those glass doors ain’t gonna hold.  We need to get them out. Once the target of their rage is gone it’ll turn into a token protest and will fizzle out… least I hope so but, either way, better to be far away.”

“What do you want us to do, my First?” Morgana asked.

“I’m gonna need to talk to Mz. Milzner, that’s  _ if _ she’ll talk to me.  She don’t know me from Adam.  Actually…” There  _ was _ someone she did know, someone she had a great deal of admiration for.  Eggsy flicked on his mobile, he wasn’t going to use his Kingsman glasses there, and speed-dialed his other alpha.

Merlin answered on the first ring,  _ “Are ye alright?” _

_ Cor, _ he could probably feel their anxiety.  “Yes,” Eggsy said firmly, sending comfort back to his alpha, “we are both alright.”

The alpha loudly sighed in relief, Eggsy felt a clench of sympathy.  Suddenly, he wanted his mate beside him, needed his strength.

“Where are you?”

_ “Getting on the bullet train,”  _ Merlin said even as Eggsy heard the telltale whoosh of the doors.  “Ryan saw the protests on the telly and called me. I’d just gotten to work.”

“Oh… good… we might need some extra hands can you call the pack together?”

_ “My love,” _ Merlin said warmly,  _ “you’ve got all of the Kingsman agents currently in the city on their way.  Arthur is… distressed his First is in danger not to mention the other members of our pack there.  He made the mission voluntary but there is nae an agent who didn’t respond. It seems ye’ve made some friends.” _

“Or… you know… maybe it’s you two.”

_ “No, love,” _ Merlin said with certainty.   _ “Those that aren’t coming out of friendship are coming out of respect. _

Eggsy sighed from the comfort of Harry’s arms.  “Sure, alpha,” he said doubtfully, “whatever you say.  I called because… I need an introduction.”

_ “Of course.  Shannon Milzner?” _

“Exactly.  She needs to know she can trust me.”  He made a noise of distress as he looked around at the faces of the COR volunteers.   _ Christ _ , most of them were twisted in fear and anxiety.  “There’s a lot of civilians here,” he managed.

_ “And the police are nae prepared.  I have seen the CCTV.” _

“‘Course you have, alpha.  ‘Course you have.”

_ “Anything else?” _

“Couple of buses.  Something like we had for the warehouse extraction in Africa.  If we can get them to the lorries than we can get them out of here.  I’m worried the police are going to try and disperse and start an alpha riot.”

_ “I am also worried about that.  I will call her and get ye what ye need but promise me ye’ll stay inside until we arrive.” _

Eggsy wanted to.  Wanted to make his alpha happy and to soothe his obvious anxiety but… “I can’t.  If going out there will keep these people safe than I’m gonna do it.”

_ “I understand, rìgh.” _

“I love you, alpha.”

_ “And I, you.” _

They hung up and managed to make their way to one of the conference rooms in the back.  Free of the oppressive cloying of other scents, he felt like he could finally breathe. He peeled off his jacket, it wasn’t Kingsman bulletproof and he felt more comfortable without it.

Harry, too, had stripped his off and draped it over the back of the chair Eggsy sat in, the smell of his mate lingering and easing his nausea.

“You are unwell,” Harry said, brows furrowed in concern.  He reached out a soothing hand and rested it over the hard plane of his belly.

“I could  _ fucking kill _ for a jaffa cake.”

Maria arched an eyebrow, surprised he was showing interest in any food.  “I’ll see if there’s some in the vending machine.”

She nodded and slipped out right before Morgana came in with Shannon Milzner, head of COR.

“I just had an interesting phone call,” she said, by way of introduction.  She was an older woman with her grey hair drawn up into a soft bun that made her seem kind rather than severe; though Eggsy knew from volunteering that she could be strong as steel when she needed.

“With James,” Eggsy said.

She nodded, eyes dancing between him and Harry before finally settling on Harry.  Even amongst Liberationist, the old habits died hard, the way they were taught to give deference to the most powerful alpha in the room.  “I was asked if I would listen to someone named Eggsy.” She asked Harry, “I assume that’s you?”

“No, guv,” Eggsy cut in.  “‘S me.”

“But,” she cleared her throat, “forgive me but he said Eggsy is his First.”

“Still me.”  He waited for her to process that, waiting for her little nod before he continued.  “This is Harry, my Third and mate,” he introduced the man. “And, I’m Eggsy. First of the Hart Family Pack.  Been volunteering here for a bit.”

“I’ve seen you around.”

“I hope you have already figured out that you’re sitting ducks in here.  It’s only a matter of time before the coppers outside get overwhelmed and some alphas try to break in.”

She paled a bit.  “Yes, I’m aware.”

“We’re gonna get everyone out - “ Eggsy said, rising to finally shake her hand.

When the ground rolled underneath him, he assumed he was about to faint and reached for his alpha only to have a shockwave rip them apart, sending him flying into a wall.  Or had he fallen? 

Eggsy didn’t have time to consider it before rubble came pouring down on top of him, something heavy smacking him across the face and the world shuttering into darkness.


	36. How to Mend a Broken Hart

They were halfway to COR offices when Merlin felt something awful through the bond.  A moment of fear, of terror before Eggsy’s connection with him got weak… too weak. He could still feel Harry - a storm of confusion and anxiety and radiating pain.  He tried calling Harry’s Kingsman glasses but it wouldn’t go through.

Merlin didn’t want to think about why that might be.  He closed his eyes and tried to lend them both his comfort, his strength.

The sudden squeal and whine of emergency vehicles being dispatched, wailing nearby made real fear swirl in him.  His glasses chimed a call and he answered it immediately to a low grief-stricken cry and Jamal’s voice asking, “Can you still feel your mates, alpha?”

“Yes,” he croaked as his heart started thundering in chest.  Roxy, from her place in the driver’s seat, kept shooting him worried glances every time she heard a siren.

“There’s was an explosion at COR.  It’s all over the news…!” Ryan whined into the phone, obviously on speaker.

“No one is going in to help them,” Jamal said, voice hollow.

Merlin breathed for a moment, taking in the information before he said, “Ryan stays with the girl and Michelle, it isn’t safe for omegas down there.  Jamal, get ahold of Marcus and tell him to head that way. I am with Roxy and Anthony - ” His friend clasped his shoulder in comfort. “ - we are trying to get there quickly.”

When he hung up, Roxy said in a small voice, “Morgana and Maria are down there.”

Merlin leaned forward, putting his hand on the back of her neck gently.  “We will find them.”

~~~

Eggsy sat up slowly, concrete dust clogging his throat and swirling around the room.  He clutched his head, a spot on the side near his forehead throbbing painfully, only to pull it away covered in bright red blood.

“Alpha?” he called, pushing himself to his feet, grateful he didn’t find any other injuries.  “Alpha?”

“Here, Eggsy,” Harry said weakly.

Eggsy pushed his way through debris, the obvious aftermath of an explosion to anyone who’d ever seen it before.  He almost tripped over his mate, the usually impeccable man so covered in dust that he blended in. He was pinned under a support beam that had come down from above.

“Can you feel your legs?” Eggsy asked, crouching by his alpha.

“Yes, mostly.  They are starting to tingle.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Not long, darling.  A minute? Two?”

“That’s good, yeah?” Eggsy said as he looked over the pile of rubble.  He figured he might be able to lift it. “Ok alpha, I’m gonna try and take some of this weight, see if you can slide out?  On three?” At the alpha’s nod of agreement, Eggsy squatted and lifted with his knees. The beam shifted, Harry hissing in pain before he started to wriggle away.

“I’m free,” he grunted, Eggsy let it go, the mass falling to the ground in a crash of shifting debris.

Eggsy immediately went to Harry’s side, looking him over.  There was a deep gash in one thigh, the wound bleeding freely but not spurting so it hadn’t hit an artery.  “We need to get you out of here.”

“Yes, into the masses of angry alphas,” Harry said doubtfully.

“Or,” Eggsy countered as he tugged Harry’s belt free to make a tourniquet, “into the arms of _our_ alpha who is probably losing his mind and the longer we stay in here the greater the chances the building comes down on our head.”

“Where are the omegas?” Harry asked.

“Maria went up front - Morgana?” he shouted.

“They were over there - “ Harry pointed, taking over making his tourniquet as Eggsy waded through the rubble.

“Shit,” Eggsy muttered, bending to press fingers to Shannon Milzner’s neck with little hope.  The rebar sticking out of her chest and her unseeing eyes were decent indicators she was already gone.  He closed her eyelids, leaving the body where it lay. “Alpha!” he admonished when Harry hobbled up next to him, slipping his shoulder under the man’s arm to support his bad side.

“Dead?”

“Yes.”

“Morgana!” Harry cried, scanning over the destruction of the conference room.  “Maria?”

“Listen,” Eggsy said, already guiding them out the door that was hanging drunkenly on one hinge, “I wanna find them too but there are more people to consider.  We’ve got dozens of unprotected omegas out there and who knows how many are injured. If Maria’s ok she’s probably already tending to the wounded and maybe Morgana with her.  We’ve gotta trust that they will take care of themselves. Right now, even injured, you’re the only alpha gonna stand with these omegas and you’ve got some powerful fucking scent glands so maybe ramp up the aggression, do a bit of a protective display?”

They moved slowly over downed beams, the building creaking ominously and electricity sparking from drooping cables as they made their way back up the short corridor and into the main room.  Even from halfway down the hall he could hear the crying, smell the panic.

Luckily, what he didn’t smell was aggressive alpha.  Maybe the explosion had scattered them but who knew for how long?

“Alright,” Eggsy shouted over the din, making out clusters of people through the dust, “anyone who can walk make your way toward the front doors, help anyone who is injured but isn’t pinned out with you.”

“But, there are alphas out there.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy huffed, “I know, but it’s better than waiting for this building to collapse.  My alpha is going with you. You two,” he pointed to two of the more able looking women, “help him out.”

“What’s he gonna do?” someone muttered hopelessly.  “He’s injured.”

“And still deadlier than twenty men, trust me.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry said, voice tight with distress when Eggsy tried to duck away and give his spot to one of the women.  “I don’t want to leave you in here.”

“You’re injured, alpha.  I ain’t. I gotta help these people.”

Harry reached up and brushed his fingertips over the goose egg on Eggsy’s temple.  

Eggsy winced.  “I ain’t _badly_ injured.  Harry - “

“Please - “

Eggsy gripped Harry’s neck tightly, offering what little comfort he could before saying firmly, “Obey me, my Third.”

Harry leaned down and buried his face in Eggsy’s scent gland, drawing deeply from it before nodding firmly.  “As my _rìgh_ commands.”

His alpha released him go that time, Eggsy letting his gaze fall on Harry in one last lingering look before the three people turned and hobbled out the door.

~~~

Merlin growled in frustration when their car was halted blocks away by law enforcement.  It was easy enough to slip out with Anthony and Roxy in tow and loop around, dart down a side street and break into a run toward their destination.

They were losing time, too much time.

Jamal had texted twice with updates and none of them good.  Emergency vehicles couldn’t get on scene before bomb squad cleared it, no one was going in looking for survivors and police were still struggling with roving packs of alphas - some of which had gone feral in the chaos.

They ran into one such group in an alley, the largest of the five rising into an aggression display that was more annoying than intimidating.

“Save your darts for later, hands-on,” Anthony ordered as Merlin dived in and took on the largest, the other two splitting off the smaller more manageable alphas.  Despite Anthony being their Arthur, Merlin  _was_ the more dominant Alpha and it was easy to bring down their pack leader and knock him unconscious.

They made quick work of the group and kept moving toward their destination, Merlin and Roxy scenting the air for signs of their mates for all they were too far out.

When they did get on the correct block it was utter chaos.  Some omegas had come out and the police that was in the area had surrounded them in protection.  He immediately smelled Harry… smelled Harry’s _blood._

They spilled from the alley, Merlin tracking the scent until he caught sight of Harry doing a - frankly - world class territory display that even the police were staying clear of as he leaned against the boot of a cop car.  There were a few metres between his mate and the group of nervous-looking omegas, for all that he was protecting them they still seemed wary of his husband.

When their eyes met, Harry’s shoulders relaxed marginally.

“Ye are hurt,” Merlin said as he made it to his mate’s side, cupping his neck and looking at his pupils for signs of shock.

“Just a little blood loss.  Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“Where is Eggsy?” Merlin demanded.

“Still inside.”

 _“What?”_ Roxy hissed.  “You let him _stay?”_

“I didn’t _let_ him do anything,” Harry said, voice tight with displeasure.  “I obeyed my First.”

“What about Morgana and Maria?” she asked, ignoring his attitude entirely.

He shook his head solemnly, “I was one of the first out but, we didn’t find them.”

“Have any more made it?” Merlin asked.

Harry nodded.  “Some. I organised a few of the local constabulary into helping the injured out but those inside have to bring them to the door, the supervisors won’t allow them to get any closer.”

“Bastards,” Roxy hissed, fist clenching.

“Marcus is here,” Harry said.

“He is?” Roxy asked, eyes hopeful.  “We couldn’t get ahold of him.”

Harry shrugged.  “He was on his way here to have lunch with your omegas.  He’s already in there helping Eggsy.”

The three sighed in relief, Arthur and Roxy peeling away and heading for the building as Merlin lingered for a moment and held his mate.  “How is Eggsy, really?”

“He has a head injury.  It is hard to tell,” Harry said tightly, chewing on the insides of his cheeks in distress.

“When the rest of the Kingsman and Jamal arrive, keep them out here on guard.  Tell them it comes from me.”

“It would be better if _you_ told them.”

“Aye, but someone,” Merlin huffed a frustrated noise, “needs to be at Eggsy’s side and ye are hurt.  Hopefully, they will get the ambulances in here in a moment.”

“We are making due, two of the omegas have medical training and they are triaging the injured,” Harry said, tossing a thumb to the cluster of people laid out on their backs.  “They appropriated the first response kits from the police.”

“When the others arrive, I expect ye to be over there.”  Merlin didn’t bother trying to convince him to go right then, he would continue to guard until he was useless.

“Yes, my alpha.”

Merlin hauled Harry into a brief kiss, muttering, “I love ye.”

“And I, you.”  He started to move toward the building only to be stopped by Harry’s, “Merlin?”

“Aye, love?”

“Bring him home.”

Merlin gave a quick tight nod and dived through the shattered glass doorway.

~~~

“ _Rìgh!”_ Eggsy heard Marcus shout, wading through the debris to get to his side as he helped haul someone with a crushed leg out on a makeshift stretcher made of two shock blankets.  He’d sent most of the volunteers out, they didn’t have the kind of experience or stamina to be of help and, if the building did collapse, he wanted to minimise those left inside.

“Marcus,” Eggsy sighed, “it is good to see you.”

“Have you seen them?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “No, but Maria was headed for the vending machines in the back before the explosion.  The whole path back that way is caved in, we will need more hands to clear it.”

He handed off the injured woman to the police lingering outside the door, taking the, now empty, blanket back from them from the last person they’d hauled free.

“How can I help?”

“Lisa,” Eggsy ordered, “you’re done.  Head out.” He turned a smile to Marcus, brushing some of the dirt from his brow before remembering his injury and halting.  “You can take over for Lisa. She was getting fatigued.”

“Of course.”

It was quiet work, walking slowly through the room trying to listen for someone hurt under all the rubble.  “If they’re dead,” Eggsy said softly, “we leave them. Just the living, right now.”

“How many gone?” Marcus asked close to Eggsy’s ear.

“Six so far.”

Marcus gave Eggsy’s shoulder a quick squeeze before moving off a bit.  They cleared the front room and were working their way towards the blocked hallway when a familiar voice cut through the eerie silence and crackling electrics.   _“Barra?”_

Eggsy hadn’t realised how much tension he’d been holding in his muscles until they all unspooled at his alpha’s voice, aching from the long strain of clenching.  “Here,” he croaked. “Thomas, Renee, you two can go now, too.” They’d been nearly dead on their feet and, with Merlin there they’d work more efficiently without them.

Eggsy wasn’t surprised to see Roxy and Anthony with him, more relieved.

“Alpha,” he greeted, accepting a quick hug and a gentle probe to the injury on his head.

“Ye should go out, love.”

“Not until I find Morgana and Maria.”

“They’re still missing?” Roxy said, whimpering in distress.

Marcus slipped next to her, bowed his head when she gripped his neck for comfort.

“Yes but I think they’re down that blocked corridor.  All these front rooms have been cleared.” He turned to Merlin.  “Shannon Milzer is dead.”

Merlin clenched his jaw and nodded tightly.  Eggsy could see him push the news to the back of his mind to deal with later.  Eggsy didn’t blame him.

“We clear the hall, then,” Merlin said firmly.

Eggsy nodded his agreement.  “But, carefully. The building is making some scary arse sounds.”  As if to emphasize his point, the building groaned, something above them snapping and falling heavily to the ground a floor above sending another cloud of dust down from the ceiling.

“Alphas in front, Marcus and Eggsy behind.  Sorry, love,” Merlin said apologetically.

Eggsy threw up his hands in surrender.  “No worries, babe. You three be the big, strong alphas.  We’re just gonna sit back here and do each other’s nails.”

“Do we really have time for jokes, Eggsy?” Roxy snapped, then immediately dropped to her knees and said, “Sorry, _rìgh.”_

“You’re right,” Eggsy said, patting her head briefly.  He didn’t think she’d appreciate her neck being touched when she was that worked up.  “Find them, then jokes.”

~~~

Clearing the hallway was like the weirdest game of Jenga, the alphas prying the hunks of concrete, steel and drywall away, Marcus and Eggsy dragging it further back so it didn’t pile up in their egress and, every once in a while, they’d shouted for Maria or Morgana, hoping to hear their voices.

The further they got in without a response, the worse they all became, tension like an overtightened string between them.

At first, they had talked a little, recommending things to move and working together but, as time went on and fatigue set in, all five of them fell silent.  Eventually, Eggsy said, “Arthur, go swap out for one of the Kingsman. Marcus and Roxy too.”

“Like hell,” she hissed.  “I’m not leaving my - “ a sob tore loose from her throat, tears slipping from her eyes.  Eggsy couldn’t think of a time he’d seen her cry. Certainly not recently.

Marcus pushed past him and dragged Roxy into his arms, cupping her tear stained cheek.  “Look at me, alpha,” he murmured softly, soothingly.

“Marcus,” she cried.  “Why did I wait? I want them.  I want to mate with them, I - “

“I know, sweetie.  I know. You would have if it weren’t for me.  I know I - “

“I love you too, Marcus.  I don’t like guys, not usually, but it turns out I like Marcuses because - “ she cut off in frustration, eyes skittering over his face for a moment before she surged up, lips connecting with his.

Eggsy was about to turn, to give them some fucking privacy in the tiny arse hallway when they started to glow, to bond display.

“Alpha,” Marcus whimpered before diving back in, deepening the kiss.

“Look,” Anthony said softly.

“I see,” Eggsy murmured, tears welling in his eyes as he witnessed the birth of their bond.

“No, Eggsy,” Anthony said again, turning him back toward the pile blocking the way.

There, just visible through a hole in the debris that hadn’t been there a minute before, two shapes were glowing in the darkness.

“Roxy, Marcus,” Eggsy shouted, hauling pieces away with renewed energy.  “They’re there, they’re right there! Just… keep making out.”

“Oh god…” Roxy murmured.  “I have soulmates… I have _three_ soulmates.”


	37. To My Hart's Content

They worked quickly to shift the pile, clearing a space at the top wide enough for Eggsy and Roxy to slip through.  As they crossed over the debris, Eggsy coughed, the rotten egg smell of natural glass cloying at his nostrils. He tugged his shirt up to block some of it, blinking past the stinging in his eyes.

“Maria!” Roxy shouted, choking on the chemical.  “Morgana!”

They did not stir, eerily unmoving at the end of the hall narrowed by the crumbling building.

Luckily there were no more blockages and they made it to the omegas’ side quickly, kneeling over their bodies.  Morgana’s lips were turning blue, Maria - buried beneath the protective cover of her lover was breathing rapidly against the floor.  Perhaps a narrow bit of oxygen remained near the tile beneath their feet. 

Neither were conscious.

Eggsy immediately scooped Morgana up, tossing her over his shoulder and moving quickly back toward the others, ignoring the screaming in his own lungs as his body begged for oxygen.

By the time he returned, a narrow space had been cleared and he carefully passed the omega through, Marcus taking his mate from Eggsy’s arms.

“Get her out,” he choked inhaling a bit of air from near the gap, blinking away more moisture from his lashes.  “CPR… now!”

Marcus didn’t object, carrying Morgana toward the front of the building as Eggsy and Roxy passed Maria through the same gap, Anthony taking her and leaving as Marcus had.

“Now you!” he ordered Roxy.  She looked like she was going to argue but Eggsy had more body mass, had easily held his breath longer in training.  She nodded firmly and crawled through, the building sighing ominously around them.

“Eggsy!” Merlin choked as he helped Roxy down.  “Hurry up.”

He reached for a beam to lever himself through when the groaning turned louder, a long horrific whine making the air tremble around them before a cacophonous snap echoed above.  He barely had time to jump back before another beam fell where he’d been standing, cutting off his egress.

He didn’t waste he breath shouting for his alpha to leave, he hoped the man wouldn’t be an idiot and try to dig him out.  Eggsy didn’t have enough time for that or breath to spare. Looking up, Eggsy could see some daylight peeking through the hole from the floor above.  

He gripped the fallen beam and hauled himself up.

~~~

“Eggsy!” Merlin screamed as a beam fell behind the pile… right where his mate had been standing.  He closed his eyes and focused on the bond, could feel Eggsy still alive and conscious. “Help me!”

Roxy shook her head, heaving in deep breaths.  “He doesn’t have that kind of time and he knows it.  The entire hallway is brimming with natural gas. Fuck, we are lucky the support falling didn’t spark an ignition.”

“Probably not enough oxygen back there to light it,” Merlin groused, still trying to shift debris.

“But there will be if you keep moving stuff.  This whole building could go up… maybe the whole block.  Please,  _ sgiath _ .  You trained him.  Trust him now.”

Merlin dropped the bit of metal, closing his eyes to sense his mate.  He could feel Eggsy’s determination and the burn of his lungs, the ache in his muscles.  Merlin gathered up all his strength and pushed it towards Eggsy along the bond, feeding it to him hoping - hoping it would be enough.

When Merlin’s knees went weak, Roxy was there to catch him, sliding under his arm and helping him hobble out into the warm afternoon sunlight.

~~~

Eggsy pushed his way through the tiling on the floor above, insulation scratching at his face and hands.  He felt the warmth of Merlin’s regard before a whole lot of energy flowed through the bond to him, suffusing his muscles with enough strength to haul himself up and scrabble away from the hole to where the floor was more solid.

He heaved in gulping breaths, filling his body with dusty oxygen before crawling to the windows.  Eggsy looked down and saw Roxy and Merlin stumble from the building. 

They were safe, at least. Small mercies.

Eggsy went over his options quickly.  He could jump, but the chances he would shatter both his legs were pretty high.  He could try and get back downstairs, but the longer he remained in the building the higher chance he went up in a blaze of fiery glory.  As much as he had become used to the whole ‘hero’ thing he rather die old and wrinkly in his alphas’ arms thank you very much.

He wished he still had his jacket.  At least he could use that to lower himself a metre or so lower before he plummeted to an uncertain landing.

Eggsy smoothed his hands over his Kingsman tailoring, the fabric untorn despite the ridiculous amount of sharp things he’d been around.  He’d have to apologise to Dagonet for this one.

Eggsy started stripping, looking around at the open office space for a halfway decent anchor point.

~~~

“James!” Harry shouted, hopping up from where one of the omegas was bandaging his leg.

“We need to move everyone back,” Merlin croaked as Roxy set him down, the Kingsman scattered around to protect, moving in close to hear orders as Arthur joined his side.  “There’s a gas leak. The place could explode any minute.”

Harry looked at the other alpha as Anthony divided up duties, setting the Kingsman to work hauling back the survivors.  “Eggsy?”

“Still inside.  I hope - I hope he isnae trapped but I dinnae feel any panic from him.  I gave him my strength… what I could.”

Harry swallowed down his emotion, settling his palm on Merlin’s shoulder.  “He will do his best.”

“I hope so.”

“Merlin, sir?” the new Percival said, her dark eyes shining with some unknowable emotion.

“Aye, lass?”

“Look!” she pointed to the building.

A very familiar, very  _ \- mostly -  _  naked body was shimmying down what looked to be a Kingsman suit in nothing but his oxfords and pants.

Marcus was already near the building, likely the one who’d seen him and sent Percival back with the message, and reaching up to help.  Eggsy was just beyond Marcus’ grasp when he ran out of cloth, dropping the remaining length into the beta’s arms.

They were running, hobbling away from the building when there was a telltale  _ ‘whoosh’ _ .  He watched, helpless as the fireball spread quickly from within the structure, expanding exponentially.

Merlin shot up, running toward them when the percussive edge of the explosion knocked him back on his arse, Marcus and Eggsy pushed to the ground.

“Get everyone back!” he shouted to Harry as he hauled himself up on trembling legs and limped toward the two men still down… unmoving.

“Marcus!” he heard Roxy shout from somewhere behind him.

The beta was on top, half covering his First.  Merlin rolled him off, pressing fingers to his neck.  It took a long time, too long for his shaking hands to recognise the thready pulse.

He reached for his omega but barely skimmed Eggsy’s flesh before the young man groaned and clutched his hand.  “‘M ok, alpha. Little banged up.”

The heat from the expanding flames was starting to burn, the tears he’d shed in his worry becoming molten lava on his face.

“Can ye walk?”

“Think so… get Marcus.”

Merlin did as he was commanded, lifting the beta despite his need to have his omega in his arms.  Eggsy could walk though his steps were laboured as they moved toward the retreating crowd, Kingsman agents carrying those who could not move themselves away from the growing blaze.

Roxy ran up to him the moment they were close.  “Is he?”

“Alive.  He’s alive.”

Roxy sobbed, looking at the somnolent forms of Maria and Morgana laid on the ground.  “Bedivere is trying to find an oxygen tank though they are breathing. Sounds like a death rattle though.  Might be damage to their lungs.”

“Rox - “ Eggsy ordered as he slid to the ground.  “Go be with your fucking mates, babe. Merlin… get Marcus over there then come back.”

Merlin nodded, ignoring the primal impulse to bury his omega beneath his body for protection.  It wouldn’t serve them well at that moment.

“Jamal!” Eggsy shouted.  “Get the worst of the injured loaded up to any vehicle that isn’t blocked in and start moving these people to hospitals. Agravain, Kay - “ Merlin turned as Eggsy motioned them forward.  They knelt at his side, not objecting to taking orders from an omega or another knight, they didn’t even look to Merlin or Arthur for confirmation as they nodded and began doing the same for Roxy’s mates.

As Merlin returned to his omega’s side, Harry levering himself to the ground and hugging Eggsy, Eggsy murmured, “They’re gonna get our injured back to Kingsman.  Hospitals around here are gonna be full up. Told them to bring back some of the medical staff to help.”

“Then we should be headed that way, as well,” Merlin said.

“No,” Eggsy huffed, clutching at the minor lacerations across his ribs.  “No, I wanna wait for London Emergency Services to take over here. Then we can go.”

Merlin bowed his head.  “As my king commands.”

~~~

It was nearly six hours later when Eggsy was convinced to leave, Merlin and Harry looking at him with worried gazes as he vomited nothing but bile behind one of the cars that had been flipped on its side by the initial blast.

He was weak, arms trembling with the flight of his adrenaline and the lack of food.  At least they’d found him something to wear though he thought he looked ridiculous in his oxfords, basketball shorts and Merlin’s jumper.

“Rest on me, love,” his Second murmured softly in the bullet train, Harry pressed up against his other side.

“Hell of a day,” Eggsy managed, clutching his empty belly as another wave of nausea hit.

They got him into a room, Harry on a medical bed beside him and Merlin perched in a chair between his mates as a sweet beta nurse started an IV, Merlin insisting on seeing each medication before it was administered to either of him.

The staff, whether it was because they were obeying their Merlin or because they knew their history, didn’t object.

Merlin gave him a sponge bath as they waited for the results of a dozen tests the nurse had drawn blood for, Harry already cleaned, bandaged and resting but not asleep was watching them with fond brown eyes.

An unfamiliar alpha swept into the room - a doctor.  Harry and Merlin immediately formed protective displays, growling low in their throat.  Merlin moved from Eggsy’s bedside to the middle of the room.

“I apologise,” the man said, raising his hands in a warding gesture as Eggsy tugged his hospital gown back on.  “No other doctors were available. And I - should have knocked.”

“Alphas!” Eggsy shouted, voice rising above their snarls.  He managed his own growl, admonishing them both until they backed down.  “Merlin,” he ordered as the alpha relaxed, still giving the doctor a wary look, “to my side.”  Then, to the doctor, “It’s alright, guv. Ain’t nothing you ain’t seen before. They are just being  _ crazy protective. _ ”

The alpha moved obediently, putting himself between Eggsy and the unknown doctor and blocking his view.

Eggsy sighed.  “My  _ other _ side.”

Merlin bared his teeth in warning before going around the bed to stand between Eggsy and the windows.

“I’m not going to come any closer,” he said from the doorway.  “The beta nurse who has been attending you will continue to do so I just wish to discuss your treatment.”

“Go ahead, doc,” Eggsy soothed.  “I know it don’t look like it but they won’t bite you.”

“Unless Eggsy commands,” Harry said, arching a threatening eyebrow at the doctor.

“Oi!  You two are being fucking nutters,” Eggsy grumbled before motioning the doctor to continue.

“We’ve administered IV fluids and an anti-nausea medication that’s quite powerful to hopefully settle your stomach.  It isn’t uncommon, this kind of severe nausea, in pregnant male omegas. We will be - “

“I’m sorry, what?” Eggsy said, hand flying protectively to his stomach.  “Can you repeat that?”

“You’re pregnant, Mr Unwin.”

“No I - I took contraceptives.”

“Well, I’m afraid that the blood tests don’t lie.  I need to order an ultrasound to make sure the child in unharmed from today’s events though - “ the doctor’s voice sort of faded as shock set in until he felt the comfort of his alphas’ hands on his shoulders, thumbing over his bonding bites.  “ - don’t expect there to be anything wrong. Just a precaution, mind you.”

“Doctor,” Harry said, all formal.  “Please get us a few moments alone with our mate.”

“Oh! Yes.  Of course.”

Eggsy swallowed, not daring to meet their eyes.  He was pregnant. Did they even want kids?

Evidently, he’d said it allowed because Merlin gave a warning growl low in his throat.  “With you,  _ barra? _  Of course.  I never asked ye because I was worried about the age difference, about leaving a babe without its parents at a young age… especially with the soulbond.  But now, with the healing. I want a family with ye. Of cou,rse I do.”

Harry pressed kisses into Eggsy’s fingertips. “I agree with Merlin.  If this never happened I could be happy but… now that it has… I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Do  _ you _ want this child,  _ barra _ ?”

Eggsy hadn’t given it much thought and, maybe it was the hormones or protective instincts or maybe just ‘cause their bond was settled but he knew…  _ he knew _ he wouldn’t change anything.

“We’re gonna be parents.”

~~~

The nurse pushed her way in with the ultrasound machine.  For all he hadn’t known he was pregnant before, Eggsy was suddenly very excited to see a picture of his little bean, to make it real.  His alphas refused to leave his side, nuzzling him right up until she said, “Gentlemen, can you make some room please?”

Harry gave up his spot, circling the bed to join Merlin on the other side where they could see the monitor.  The gel was oddly warm.

“Do you heat that?” Eggsy asked, not tearing his eyes from the screen.

“We do.”  She hummed to herself, the wand gliding over his belly.  “There it is!” she announced, pressing some buttons to take a picture of the dark spot that was his bean.  “Oh! Mr Unwin, I do believe you are pregnant with twins and you are about - “

“Eleven weeks.  S’when my last heat was.”

“Yes… yes indeed.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy stammered, his sluggish brain catching up.  “Did you say ‘twins’?”

“Yes,” she smiled at the three of them.  “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! I hope you're enjoying this lovely fic. Ahhhh Eggsy babies! You're gonna love the little beans. And daddies Merlin and Harry are adorable!
> 
> So, question, is anyone interested in reading a short fic about Maria and her soulmates? If so let me know here in the comments or feel free to find me on twitter. Same username :)


	38. A Pack of Harts

They kept Eggsy overnight just to make sure the nausea meds worked and he hoovered down enough food for three people.  When Harry looked like he was about to crack a joke about it Eggsy had pointed his steak knife right at his eyeball and commanded, “Don’t.”

“Ye know,” Merlin said gently, easing Eggsy’s hand away from Harry’s stupid grinning face with his long fingers curled around his omega’s wrist, “Arthur willnae approve ye into the field.”

“Yeah, I figured.  But they’re my beans.  They’re worth it. Shite!” Eggsy suddenly exclaimed, pushing the tray of breakfast away.  “He can’t tell my mum. Shite,” Eggsy exclaimed again. “The omegas! Marcus!”

He hadn’t heard anything about them having promptly fallen asleep the night before and been distracted by news of his pregnancy as soon as he woke.  They’d already freed him from the IV line and told him he could go home as soon as he was done eating so he darted out of his room in medical, already trying to scent his pack despite the vociferous objections of his alphas.

He was feeling growly and on edge when he finally located all four of them in one of the larger rooms.  Eggsy pushed his way in, hearing his alphas trying to catch up but not slowing his search.

There were three hospital beds squeezed into the room but one was empty and the other had two people in it.  Morgana - ostensibly sleeping - was curled over Marcus, though she looked like she was in worse shape. Morgana was pale and her every breath wheezed as she inhaled oxygen from the nasal cannula.

In the other bed was Roxy and Maria, the alpha curled across the omega in a similarly familiar protective gesture.  Maria looked even worse, hooked up to a half dozen machines monitoring everything from O2 levels to heart rate, there were pads on Maria’s face and hair measuring her brain waves.

Roxy was wide awake and alert, no hint of recognition on her face when she suddenly started growling a protective display.  Eggsy felt his alphas at his back.

“Out,” he ordered firmly to his mates.  “Get out, alphas.”

They didn’t even object, taking one look at Roxy’s strung out, defensive posture and slipping from the room.

“It’s ok, Rox,” Eggsy soothed, holding his hands up so she could see he wasn’t armed.  “I know you’re scared. I ain’t comin’ to hurt them. Just wanna look after my pack, yeah?”  Eggsy flooded the room with his hormones, comforting the alpha without closing the distance between them.

Roxy shuddered, blinking twice before she gasped, “Eggsy.”

“Hey, babe.  How’re you doing?”

“Worried,” she murmured, eyes fluttering half closed in exhaustion.  “No one has woken up. I might lose my soulmates… I might - “

Her chest started glowing golden and she gasped, groaning in pleasure at the sudden sensation.  Morgana had opened her eyes, was trying to rise and go to Roxy but was too weak. Eggsy crossed the room, pushing the curtain between the beds back all the way so the two women could see each other.

“Morg - “

“I’m here, Rox.  I’m ok,” she wheezed.

“Marcus?”

“Here,” the beta croaked, not daring to rise from under Morgana’s protective body.

“Thank god,” Roxy muttered, curling her body back over Maria’s carefully.  “Thank god.”

“She’s gonna be so mad,” Morgana said, a rueful smile curling her lips.  “Maria… when she wakes up and realises she has soulmates and she didn’t get us into an FMRI.”

“She might forgive us,” Roxy said, smiling sadly.  “I made them take blood, urine and saliva samples for her research.”

Eggsy snorted, ‘course they had.   _ Christ _ , they loved her something fierce to even think about it when they were all hurting.

“I tried healing her,” Roxy said.  “Like you did in America Eggsy but I don’t know how you did it - “

“Probably for the best, Rox.  I was in good shape and it nearly killed me.  You’re… not. Maria wouldn’t want to live and it cost her you.  You being the alpha, your death might kill her and Morg just the same.”

“I can’t live without them,” she sobbed.  “I need my mates… all of them.”

“She’s gonna be ok.  What’d the doctors say was wrong?”

“Maria’s got a lot of scarring in the lungs.  And she’s in a coma… mostly the coma.”

“Have you tried,” Eggsy offered, “to call her back through the bond?  Sometimes when I need my alphas I just tug on it a bit and they know I need them.”

“I don’t even know how… I don’t - “ Rox sobbed in exhausted frustration.

“It’s ok, love,” Eggsy soothed.  “It’s ok. For some people, the bond is more intuitive than others… least that’s what Maria told me.  Gotta picture it. For me, it is like three hearts with glimmering tendrils between them but it can be anything that suits.”

“Yeah - “ Roxy said softly, closing her eyes to focus on it, “I’ve got it.”

“Yeah, ok.  Now, one should be softer than the others, weaker.  Always is when someone is hurt but also when they’re unconscious or asleep.”

Roxy nodded.

“Just tug on it a little, just a little or it hurts something fierce.”

They were silent for a long time before Roxy said, “I can’t… I just - “

Marcus cut in, “I can.”  A moment later Maria’s chest began to glow with golden light.

“Seems like the beta is the one with the intuition,” Eggsy teased.

“It’s not working, though,” Roxy whimpered, petting Maria’s fading pink hair.  She’d need to redye it soon.

“Give me a minute, alpha,” Marcus said gently.  “I can feel her.”

“You can?” Roxy said tearfully, sitting up to look into the other bed though Eggsy doubted she could see his nod of assent.

Morgana said, “He says ‘yes’.”

Roxy’s eyes were on Morgana and Marcus but Eggsy’s were on Maria when her eyes blinked open and a gentle smile flittered across her face.  

“I was having a good dream,” she whispered, startling the alpha on top of her.

“Ria!” Roxy cried, the other two rearranging until they could see their soulmate as Roxy spread affectionate kisses over her face.

“What was the dream?” Morgana asked as Roxy clung gently but desperately to Maria.

“That I have soulmates… that one of them was calling me back.”

Their chests started glowing, all four pulsing with radiant light so bright it hurt Eggsy’s eyes a bit.

“You do,” Roxy explained.  “All of us… are soulmates.”

“That’s not - It’s not…”

Eggsy saw the moment her incredible brain folded that information in and started racing ahead.

“What if everyone has soulmates?” she gasped, clinging excitedly to her alpha though the fact she wasn’t pacing was indicative of her exhaustion.  “The assumption was always monogamous pairings but… what if…? What caused the bond display?”

“Marcus and I kissed,” Roxy said, blushing.

“That must be it… all compatible bond chemicals must be present for the bond display to happen.”

“But... “ Eggsy interjected because it really was fascinating.  “When Harry and I kissed, I hadn’t kissed Merlin.”

“But  _ Harry _ had.  Marcus hadn’t kissed any of us.  What if everyone  _ really does _ have a soulmate and we didn’t know it because most people date monogamously?  Our closest simian relatives are not monogamous… in humans, it is a cultural construct not a biological one like penguins or swans.  Certainly,  _ some _ must be monogamous but, based on the small number of studiable bonds that must be a minority if my hypothesis is correct. I - “ Maria tried to sit up, to push Roxy off of her only to be pressed back down.

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

_ “Alphaaaa,” _ she whined. “The  _ work.” _

“You almost  _ died, _ Ria.”

“I need to take samples… I need…”

Roxy sighed.  “I already had them take samples from right after the first display.  But you aren’t getting up and going back to your lab until the doctors clear you.”

“I’m a doctor and I say I’m ok!”

Eggsy smiled softly, leaving them to bicker.  

As he slipped out the door he heard Roxy growl, “A doctor that  _ isn’t _ you!”

Stepping into the hallway of Medical, Eggsy felt a weight lifted from him, knowing his pack was ok.  “They’re ok. Awake and ok,” Eggsy murmured to his alphas who’d taken up defensive positions on either side of the door.

“Good,” Merlin said, a bit too much growl in his voice to be normal.

That’s when the scent hit him, cordite and wood smoke… his alphas in rut.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Eggsy murmured.  He knew that sometimes their omega getting pregnant could trip an alpha’s rut and it weren’t too early for them to have another but, both of them?  Really?

“What is it, darling?” Harry asked, already dragging Eggsy into his arms and scenting him.

Merlin growled, shoulders arching into a dominance display until Harry relinquished his hold on Eggsy, giving the omega to the more dominant alpha.

“You’re both going into rut,” Eggsy said to Harry as Merlin wrapped himself around Eggsy’s back and nipped gentle dominance bites into Eggsy’s scent glands and bonding glands.  When Merlin’s mouth touched Harry’s bond bite, Harry growled - baring his teeth.

That was it.

Eggsy growled his own dominance display, Harry immediately backing down before he spun and faced Merlin.  There was a moment of challenge between the two - omega glaring down his own alpha - before Merlin caved, going to one knee.

“My King,” he managed, bowing his head and baring the vulnerable back of his neck.

“My mates,” Eggsy said fiercely, tipping Merlin’s head back until their gazes met, “don’t growl at each other.  Rut or no rut.” He forced his alpha’s head further back until Eggsy could swoop in and land a rough dominance bite high on his neck where everyone would see it.  “Understood?”

“Yes, my omega,” Merlin growled, shivering violently as he forced down his own dominant urges.

Eggsy turned back to Harry, the alpha already on his knees with his chin tilted to the side, ready to take Eggsy’s dominance bite.  Eggsy gave it, lingering with Harry’s skin in his mouth as the alpha made a pleasured groan.

Pulling away, Eggsy giggled, “Ain’t supposed to enjoy it, alpha.”

“I cannot help it, my darling.  Your touch will always give me pleasure.  And… I rather  _ like _ the dominant streak in you.”

“If you’re good and stop growling at your mate, maybe Merlin and I will pin you down, make you take my cock during your rut.”

Harry trembled.

“Like that, alpha?”

Harry  _ blushed _ .  Christ, that was precious.  “Very much, my omega.”

“Then come you two.  Take me home. Can’t believe finding out I’m pregnant put the two of you in rut…”

Eggsy didn’t even mind as his alphas swarmed around him, scenting him deeply and  _ sharing _ .  Thank fuck.

~~~

Eggsy took Merlin’s knot first, the alpha being far gentler with him than Eggsy was used to.

“Ain’t gonna break me, alpha,” he gasped as Merlin rocked the ring of his knot into Eggsy’s waiting hole.

“I know,  _ barra _ ,” Merlin said, voice still growly and deep making something primal in Eggsy shiver in pleasure.  “I want it like this. I love ye. I love ye so goddamn much.”

“Alpha,” Eggsy sighed, pulling down Merlin’s tear-streaked face close and kissing at the wetness.  “‘M yours, yeah? No need for tears.”

“Happy tears, love.  Grateful.” They both moaned as Merlin’s knot caught a little rougher, one last thrust and they were tied.  His alpha hadn’t come so Eggsy squeezed down on the knot, earning him a choked cry.

“So grateful,” Merlin sobbed into his neck.  “Grateful for you and our pack and our family.  _ Christ _ , Eggsy… I can’t - “

Another flex of his hole and finally… finally!... Merlin came, flooding him with his alpha’s seed.

“Shhhh,” Eggsy soothed, tugging his alpha down until he was taking Merlin’s full weight.  “I’ve got you. You’re safe, alpha.”

“Don’t care about me being safe, you numpty.”

“I’m safe too.  I’m in your arms, babe.”

“I know,” Merlin growled.

Harry reached out slowly, careful of Merlin’s aggressiveness during his rut, and laid a gentle hand on his husband’s shoulder.  “We will keep him safe, love. Him and the little ones.”

Harry’s words broke something in Merlin and the alpha was sobbing, tears pouring into Eggsy’s neck.  The omega wasn’t worried, he could feel the waves of overwhelming love and affection radiating out from Merlin through the bond.  Eggsy sensed the buffeting tides of Merlin’s  _ joy _ and Eggsy couldn’t help grinning even as his alpha wept.

“I’ve got you, alpha,” Eggsy soothed.  “I’m yours.”

When Merlin’s knot deflated, Eggsy rolled them, putting his alpha on his back.  To his surprise, Merlin didn’t even try to fight for dominance. Eggsy grasped his alpha’s face, spreading soft kisses over his cheeks.

“Bite me,” Merlin pleaded, offering up the smaller bite mark on his shoulder from their bonding.

Eggsy didn’t ask  _ why, _  didn’t need to.  His alpha wanted his bite, he could have it.

The pure sparkling pleasure through the bond, his alpha’s sigh of contentment as Eggsy sunk his teeth into Merlin’s flesh, not piercing the skin but bruising it deeply, was all the proof he needed that it was ok.

He wasn’t surprised when Harry asked for a matching bite or, as Eggsy sat atop Merlin and buried his teeth in his other alpha’s neck, Merlin leaned up and nuzzled his belly.

“I cannae believe I couldn’t scent the pregnancy on ye, love.”

“I ain’t  _ that _ far along.  I’m surprised you noticed the scent at all.”

Harry huffed in displeasure.  “I still can’t.”

Eggsy focused on his pheromones, isolated the unfamiliar scent in the mix and pressed that one out more strongly than the others… floral and baby light.  Merlin groaned first, mouthing at Eggsy’s belly and nuzzling the skin. A moment later, Harry gasped and buried his face in Eggsy’s neck, breathing deeply.

“Is that them?” Harry asked, voice full of a reverent awe.

“Yeah,” Eggsy murmured, stroking his alpha’s hair and neck.  “That’s our babies.”

Harry sobbed, the noise more joyful than a sob should sound as his bond vibrated an anxious happiness.  “May I knot you, my omega? Please.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy murmured, accepting the endless touches from his mates as they worshipped his body with mouths and hands, “however you want.”

“I want you to ride me, Eggsy.  Claim me.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy huffed, slick pooling out from him at Harry’s words.  They’d played dominance games, letting Eggsy fuck him, letting Eggsy bite and mark him but he’d never given up his alpha nature during a rut.  That kind of trust… “Yes, alpha. Want it.”

Harry gripped his hips as he slung his leg across, taking the alpha into him in a swift slide.

“My omega,” Harry praised, leaning up to nuzzle his skin, Merlin’s hand settling low on his belly where he imagined their babes were growing.

Eggsy rode him fast and hard, knot inflating quickly letting him know Harry was as turned on by the change in their positions as he was.  Feeling unaccountably bold, Eggsy pressed his hand to Harry’s throat, something he would’ve never tried with Merlin. The alpha jerked as if Eggsy had struck him, fingertips curling painfully into Eggsy’s hips.

Harry tilted his head back and sighed, “Yes.  Do it.”

Eggsy pressed down, cutting off Harry’s air.

The alpha thrust up once, twice, and knotted him.  Come exploded into Eggsy, he could feel the endless pulsing of it as he released Harry’s throat.  So much for so long, he was half convinced his belly should’ve been swelling with it.

Harry’s hand found his cock, stroking him desperately until he cried out and spilt across the alpha’s chest.

“Jesus fuck,” Eggsy chuckled much later when he could feel his limbs again.  “I think I came so hard I blacked out a bit.”

Harry hummed, cradling him close.  “I haven’t forgotten you promised to hold me down and make me take your cock, my omega.”

Eggsy nipped gently at the massive bruise on his mating bite.  “Neither have I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus! Over 200,000 hits on this little fic that I started just over three months ago! I can't believe how far we've come! I've picked out the genders, secondary genders and baby names. Wanna guess? Feel free in the comments :)


	39. The Rhythm of My Hart

Their ruts passed with far less drama than the first time.  In fact, they spent most of the time curled together on the sofa watching crap telly.  One of his alphas was always touching him, scenting him, giving him their pheromones to help stabilise his pregnancy.

Male omegas had notoriously difficult pregnancies made worse by multiples.  Leave it to his body to chose one of the harder ways to have kids… Unwin family luck.

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

“We should call the pack together,” Eggsy murmured into the twilight, munching steadily on takeaway long after his alphas were full.  “Let them know. Gotta get an OBGYN too. Not Maria’s speciality.”

“I’ve already been looking into it, love,” Merlin said, petting his head where it rested against the couch seat between the alphas.  Eggsy was sitting on the floor, picking at food and, wisely, neither of them were making comments about how he was turning into a human garbage disposal.  “Kidnap someone if I have to, you’re gonna have the best care.”

“Ok,” Eggsy chuckled, patting his alpha’s arm, “but can we make the kidnapping a last resort?”

_ “Breaking news,” _ the telly announced,  _ “a suspect has been arrested in connection with the bombing of COR headquarters.  Richard Daniels, fifty-seven, of Hamptonshire, has been an outspoken opponent of omega Liberationist policies even posting on his Facebook how he would like to ‘see them all burn’.  The explosion occurred we a small homemade device was detonated near the gas pipes at the rear of the building causing a cascade of explosions and subsequent gas leaks that claimed the lives of seven and sickened dozens of others. _

_ “Vice President of COR Sarah Bennet put out a statement saying quote ‘We are all mourning  in the wake of this tragic attack. While we celebrate the heroism of the police and emergency services let’s not forget that it is the Traditionalist mindset that is the true enemy, the idea that omegas wanting equality is somehow threatening to alphas and betas is entirely false.  The omegas working and volunteering for COR had not harmed anyone, shed no blood and yet, today, we have buried seven of our colleagues and friends. Let us not let their sacrifice be in vain. We call on the Representatives of this great country to pass the Omega Equality Act as it stands in Parliament, making such vicious acts hate crimes.  Make the omega citizens of this country equal regardless of their marital status, and, finally, make the production and sale of the vicious street drug Omegagen Zed also known as 'Oz a criminal offence on par with the sale and distribution of meth and heroin.” _

The screen flashed back to the studio, the female newscaster continuing,  _ “In response to the tragedy and the powerful words and protests of activists across the country the Omega Equality Act has passed and will be signed into law this evening.  Counter protests by Alpha Rights Organizations continue across the countryside, proponents contend that the act give omegas superior rights and protections to their alpha counterparts.” _

The cut to a female alpha in a sharply cut business suit holding a sign that said, ‘My Omega knows their PLACE is AT HOME’.   _ “This act is nothing more than the left wing of this country trying to push their ideology down our throats. Omegas may want special rights but they haven’t  _ **_earned_ ** _ them.  It’s basic biology, every school child knows that omegas are hard wired to submit, passing a law that says they shouldn’t is just encouraging more  _ **_aberrance_ ** _ which will lead to - “ _

“Pause it,” Eggsy shouted, shooting up off the couch.

Merlin fumbled for the remote, freezing the broadcast.

“Rewind it.”  He moved the stream back frame by frame until Eggsy shouted, “There!”

“What?” Harry asked as Eggsy launched himself across the room and pointed to a woman’s profile, blurry in the background.

“It’s Song.”

Both the alphas rose, coming to stand beside him.  Merlin tugged Eggsy into his arms, “Are you sure? It’s very blurry.”

“It ain’t - “ Eggsy growled, paused and began again.  “It’s the way she moves, alpha. I ain’t wrong.”

Merlin used the remote to back it up even further, the three of them watching the figure weave through the crowd seemingly oblivious of the camera.  

“I confess,” Harry murmured, “it  _ might _ be her.”

“It is,” Eggsy said firmly.

“She isn’t pregnant,” Merlin huffed.

Eggsy turned a pointed look onto his alpha.  “She  _ supposed _ to be?”

The alpha wouldn’t quite meet his eyes but said, “She claimed as much, before she escaped five months ago.  If she’d been truthful and that is her, she should be heavily pregnant.”

“By me?”

Merlin shrugged.  “She said so. I dinnae believe her.”

“Good,” Eggsy said with a nod.

“Ye aren’t mad?”

“That you didn’t tell me?”

Merlin nodded.

“Raging, alpha,” Eggsy said, baring his teeth a little.  “But I didn’t get her pregnant, couldn’t until we bonded according to her.  She had some fertility syndrome made having babies impossible without a bond with a male omega.  Believe me, she harped on it enough.” He turned his eyes to Harry but didn’t shrug off Merlin’s touch.  “You know about this?”

Harry nodded.  “James mentioned it.”

“And?”

“And, what, my omega?”

“No one thought it’d be a good idea to  _ tell _ me?” Eggsy hissed.

Merlin sighed, moving to stand between Harry and Eggsy.

“No,” Eggsy growled.  “That ain’t how we’re playing this.  Down.”

Both alphas went immediately to their knees.

Eggsy gripped Merlin by the chin, tilting his face up.  “You don’t need to protect Harry from me,” he said calmly.  “We ain’t playing power games. You made me your First which means you trust that I can be fair.  You think I ain’t, you say it, don’t fucking posture with me.”

“Yes, my First,” Merlin breathed.  “It’s my fault. I made the decision to wait and, as time passed and we couldn’t find her, it became more difficult to bring up the issue.  You were hurting very badly then,  _ barra _ .  I couldn’t add more pain - “

“Understood,” Eggsy said gently, smoothing his palm over Merlin’s bald head.  “But, if you’d told me then I could’ve put you at ease, alpha.” He stepped close, pulling Merlin’s head to his belly, the alpha scenting their children inside him.  “I could’ve told you there weren’t no way. S’ the reason she was so desperate, injecting me even though she knew it were dangerous. I mean she’s a bit mental but she’s got a sense of self preservation.  But she ignored it to have a babe.  Unbonded male omegas are rare and she needed one so when I became a proposal she set her sights to bond with me. She didn’t plan on fucking soulmates foiling her plans.”

Harry shuffled closer and Eggsy welcomed him, the alphas nuzzling at his flat belly.

“Do you truly think it is her?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Eggsy grunted.  “I know the way she moves, see it when I close my eyes.”

“Do you think she had something to do with the bombing?”

“Ain’t sure.  Song don’t have the market on evil cornered but it’s the kinda of thing she’d put her fingers into.  We think the omega slave rings are hiding her, yeah?”

Merlin nodded.  “That’s why we haven’t gone after the warehouses from the data you got in South America.  If we raid and the omegas are on super Oz… they’ll die. All of them. Bollinger’s working on a cure and some omegas have volunteered to go on it, he managed to reverse engineer the formula, to try and find a cure.  There are any negative side effects while you’re on it so long as it isn’t used to train the omega. He’s making progress…”

“I know, alpha,” Eggsy soothed.  “Come on, up.”

The alphas rose, the three of them floating back to the couch.  Eggsy snuggled onto Merlin’s lap Harry resting between his thighs and cuddling his belly.

“Those are her people though, ain’t they?  Traditionalist arseholes but also people what might buy super Oz, might buy omega slaves.”

“I hate that slave trafficking is going on here,” Harry murmured.

“There's lots of evil,” Merlin said. “Kingsman can’t extinguish it all.”

“No,” Eggsy growled fiercely, “but that don’t mean we can’t  _ try _ .”

~~~

Eggsy had a nightmare of Song standing over him, injecting him with long cruel needles into his belly and jolted awake only to rush to the bathroom and vomit.  His stomach ached, his veins itched with the need for his alphas and, as he returned to their empty bedroom, he realised that he’d awoken alone.

His body could be like that, if both of them were gone too long. His hormones destabilised from their absence.  It was why it was the law that both the alpha and omega got paid pregnancy leave.  It also told him that both his alphas had been out of bed for  _ hours _ .

He found them the first place he looked, Merlin typing furiously on his keyboard and Harry sagged against his shoulder fast asleep.

“Better be the end of the world, alphas,” Eggsy growled.  He, unlike Merlin, was  _ not _ a nightowl especially as his body worked to grow their children.

Harry jolted awake, wiping the pool of spittle from his mouth.

“I’m sorry, love,” Merlin began.  “You were sleeping so well we dinnae want to wake you.”

“Well,” Eggsy snapped, still on edge from the dream, “your children did it for you.  I  _ ache _ .”

Merlin beckoned him with a hand, waving him forward but Eggsy didn’t cross.  He was still far too angry to let them touch him.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, giving the omega soft pleading eyes.  

_ Cor _ , Eggsy was weak for it.

“We only got up,” Harry said, blinking at the clock on Merlin’s computer screen, “three hours ago.  You shouldn’t have noticed it.”

“Multiple pregnancies in male omegas,” Eggsy quoted from his health class during his schooling years, “are inherently unstable.  I know you did this once before, Harry, but my pregnancy ain’t gonna be anything like that.”

Another wave of nausea hit Eggsy, so forceful it put him on his knees.  He was about to hurl the bit of bile remaining in his stomach when Harry’s cool hand landed on his fevered skin, body flushing without his alpha’s pheromones.  The relief was immediate, Eggsy choking out a gasping sob as he launched into his alpha’s arms and clung to him.

“I had a nightmare,” Eggsy murmured.

“What about, my love?”

Nuzzling into Harry’s soft neck he managed, “Song.  She was hurting the beans.”

“I will be dead and in my grave before that happens,” Harry vowed.  “I swear it.”

Eggsy nodded, knowing it was true.

“Come, you will equalise faster in both our arms.”

Eggsy sighed as he rose, slinking across the room and dropping into Merlin’s lap, kicking his feet up into Harry’s and blocking Merlin’s access to the computer.  He murmured, “I don’t suppose having children will make you want to work  _ less _ ?”

Merlin wouldn’t quite meet his eyes, chewing on his lip.

“Didn’t think so.”

“I want the world to be safe for them.”

“Me too,” Eggsy murmured, pressing his lips to his alpha’s temple and breathing in the stormy scent of him.  “What are you working on?”

“I have access to the CCTV in that area, trying to trace where Song went.”

Eggsy nearly missed the answer to his own question, suddenly overwhelmed with  _ hunger _ for his alphas.  He bent low, licking the scent gland behind his alpha’s ear and drinking the pheromones directly into his body.  Eggsy’s stomach settled and, with Harry’s hand working up and down his leg, the itching slowly dissipated from his veins.

As he supped from his alpha’s skin he mused, finally pulling back to say, “We have to consider she did it on purpose.  I was on the broadcasts after the bombing and, while they didn’t name me, she would’ve recognised me even in my  _ amazin’ _ threads.”

“Aye, and we will proceed with caution but it is the first sighting of her in months and I am nae willing to leave it be for fear of ‘what if’s.”

Eggsy nodded, not wanting to argue.  He’d leave it to them, step in if need be.

“That’s fine, alpha,” Eggsy muttered, nipping gently at Merlin’s neck.  “But the footage ain’t going anywhere. Leave it for the morning.”

“Eggsy - “

He growled, cutting off Merlin’s words.  “Ain’t up for debate, alpha. Your pregnant, grumpy omega wants you in bed.  Just nod and agree.”

Merlin snorted in amusement, squeezing Eggsy gently.  “Alright my pregnant, grumpy omega. You win.”

“Good boy.”

Merlin’s chest rumbled in warning.  “Careful, my First. I am no’ Harry.”

“Yes, my alpha,” Eggsy said sweetly, tipping his head back and accepting a gentle dominance bite from Merlin.  “Carry me to bed?”

“Of course,  _ barra _ .”

~~~

Eggsy had enjoyed his days with his alphas, even if he spent a good deal of the time with a cock inside him.  When it was time to go back to work, it was largely Merlin who went, Harry taking the offered leave to remain by his side.  Once he was out of his first trimester, his hormones wouldn’t be so unstable and Harry could go back to being a Kingsman.

Eggsy wasn’t sure he would, the alpha seeming to fall into the domesticity of staying home with him with more ease than Eggsy himself.  Still, there was a lot of wedding shite to plan and baby stuff that kept him fairly busy. Telling the pack had been… strange. Everyone burst into tears that he wasn’t half prepared for, making him cry too.

Still, it had been wonderful in its own way, Ryan cornering him and saying, “If I ain’t your first call when you need a babysitter, you’re dead to me.”

“Actually, bruv.  I’m planning on going back to being a Kingsman so… I’m gonna need like a full time nanny.”

“Me,” Ryan had said firmly, more forcefully than he’d ever heard from the beta.  “It’s gonna be me.”

“We will pay you.”

“Sure,” Ryan said, easing when it seemed like he was getting his way.  “But I get to cuddle them babies.”

Eggsy laughed.  “Sure, bruv. Sure.”

Jamal had been all grins and back pats. Roxy gave him a look like he’d turned a bit toxic and said, “I don’t change diapers.”

“I do!” Maria said.  “It’ll be good practice for ours.”

Roxy looked a little green but nodded and agreed.

“I’m with you,” Morgana said softly, slipping her arm around Roxy’s waist.  “But we both know she’s going to get as many babies as she wants.”

“A dozen!” Maria shouted as she cooed over Eggsy’s ultrasound picture with the betas, Marcus at her side.

“Six, tops,” Roxy said firmly, looking to Morgana and Marcus for support.

Marcus held up his hands in surrender.  “Whatever my women want, they get.”

“Oh,” Maria said, grinning, “he’s so  _ wise _ .”

“More like a coward,” Morgana muttered but pressed a kiss into Marcus’ cheek as she slipped by.

“Mate,” Marcus growled, catching Morgana ‘round the middle and nuzzling her bonding glands.  They hadn't bitten each other yet but Morgana had asked how he'd put his bite on his alphas.  They were just waiting for Roxy to rut or Maria to go into heat.  Morgana wasn't ever going off her suppressants, even to bond.  He expected they'd all have matching bites, one from Rox and one from Morg for all she was a born omega she was toppy as fuck.

Morgana craned her neck, giving Marcus a hard dominance bite, adding to the constellation already on his neck.  The beta went boneless, leaning heavily on the smaller woman. “Love you, Morg.”

“Love you too, my beta.”

They were so damn cute.

‘Course his Mum were beside herself, silent tears running down her cheeks as she explained to Daisy why she was crying.  When he got to them, Anthony like a sentinel behind the omegas, Daisy nuzzled into his belly and said, “Babies?”

“Yep, Dais.  You’re gonna be a big sister.”

Michelle looked pleased.  “You’ve always been more her father than anyone else.  Big sis is  _ perfect _ .  Besides, did you know she’s taken to calling Merlin ‘papa’ and Harry ‘daddy’?  No one can seem to convince her out of it.”

“Young omegas,” Anthony said sagely, “tend to understand their family dynamics better than even adults.”

Eggsy let his Mum love on him for a while before asking to speak with Anthony in private.  “You and my mum getting serious, Tony?”

He nodded, meeting Eggsy’s eyes and clenching his jaw.  “Is this where I get the shovel talk because, I assure you, three is perhaps overkill.”

“Three?”

“Your alphas have made it abundantly clear that, should I emotionally or physically harm Michelle in any way friendship or no, pack or no, it will be the last thing I do.”

Eggsy giggled, clasping his shoulder.  “Sounds like them. Just… take it slow, for my sake if nothing else?  You’re a good man.”

“Eggsy,” Anthony sighed, eyes glittering with amusement.  “I am utterly in love with your mother and, I assure you, I shan’t do a thing to upset her.”

Daisy bowled into Anthony’s legs, squeezing tightly.  “Tony? Pony?”

The alpha sighed, long suffering.  “I blame Jamal for this,” he groaned.  “He taught her this game and the rhyme in my name means I’m destined forever to give her pony rides.”  He lifted Daisy onto his back, making a ridiculous horse neigh that had Eggsy clutching his sides in laughter.

“You could always buy her a horse!” Eggsy suggested as Anthony began to prance away.

“I  _ tried _ that, thank you.  She’s afraid of real ones.”

Daisy smacked his shoulders.  “Pony no talk!”

Anthony grumbled, “I should introduce you to Mr Ed.”

Eggsy was wiping tears from his eyes as his alphas found him, Merlin nuzzling his neck and Harry going to his knees and pushing Eggsy shirt up to cuddle his belly.

“Are you happy, my omega?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, alpha.  I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought for sure this would be wrapped up by chapter forty! Tells you how much I know! Thanks for hanging with me everyone, your comments and love for this story mean so, so much. I'm grateful for every single sweet word you've given me :)


	40. Dis-hart-monious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?! Sorry I disappeared! I fell into a writing rut but now I'm back, baby! I am hoping this carries me through to finishing this story :)

Eggsy  _ was not _ happy.

Eggsy was  _ livid. _

“I’m going out!” he called up the stairs, Harry immediately appearing with Daisy on his hip.

“What? Why?”

“I cannot stay in this fuh… frigging house another second.  I’m going barmy!”

“Well,” Harry sighed, “just let me get Daisy packed and I will go with you.”

“No,” Eggsy said firmly, pulling on his hoodie which was too tight across his swelling belly.  He was  _ big _ , seven weeks since finding out he was pregnant and eighteen weeks total his belly was jutting out like he’d swallowed half a watermelon.

His breasts  _ ached. _  His pelvis  _ ached. _  He could not stand looking at the interior of their home and god  _ fucking forbid _ someone shove another baby catalog or wedding magazine in front of him.  Eggsy was a pregnant omega with access to firearms and he was about ready to fucking use them.

“I need an hour to myself to just fucking breathe.”

“But - “

“If you say ‘Song’,” Eggsy hissed, “I swear to Christ, alpha, I’m gonna lose it.”

“Eggy, mad,” Daisy said, hiding her face in Harry’s neck.  “Daddy, make Eggy not mad.”

“I’m sorry, princess.  I am not sure how I would accomplish that.”

“Ice cwream!”

“No,” Harry chuckled.  “That’s for when  _ you’re _ mad.”

Actually, ice cream sounded  _ amazin’ _ .  Fucking cravings!

Harry looked down at him from the upper floor, frowning.  “Wear your glasses? Please.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, “alright.”

“One hour,” Harry said, trying for authority he hadn’t used on Eggsy in  _ months _ .  Not since their bonding.  “If you’re a minute late I will call Merlin in a panic and all of Kingsman will be out looking for you.”

“Sure alpha,” Eggsy murmured.  “I’ll be back on time.” He wasn’t gonna pull rank just ‘cause Harry worried.  Compromise, yeah?

He jogged down the street, putting a couple blocks between him and his house-turned-prison before slowing.  Eggsy didn’t really want to  _ do _ anything.  He was just tired of being cooped up.

Seven weeks without a moment’s peace outside the walls of the house and he was going a bit mental.  Add on Merlin working more and more, leaving him with a constant scratching in his veins like an addict needing a fix and Harry occupying every moment of his day to try and ease the disquiet in his Omega and Eggsy was ‘round the twist with cabin fever.

The constant visitors made it worse.

His pack was fine, family even, and Eggsy even tolerated every fucking Kingsman coming by because, evidently, his beans were the first babies actually born to a Kingsman, by a Kingsman so… honorary Kingsman babies?  Eggsy found out Dagonet was making tiny baby suits that he’d tailor once they were born…

It was all a bit much.

But then he’d started to get bored and… Eggsy  _ knew _ they meant well but his pack took that as a personal challenge to fill his days up with remodelling the final bedroom for the babes, planning their wedding for after the beans were born - he was  _ not _ getting married big as a house - and with Harry and Merlin’s twentieth anniversary coming up they wanted his input on  _ everything _ .  

Eggsy was starting to hate every minute.

Hate party planning, wedding planning, baby planning.

He wanted to drive fast cars, disarm explosives, kill bad guys.  Eggsy was  _ not _ cut out for the domestic life.

Harry took to it like a duck to water but every time he asked for Eggsy opinion, he didn’t like the answer he got.  So Eggsy stopped giving  _ any _ answer.

He didn’t fucking care what the centrepieces were so long as he got to marry his alphas.  ‘Bout the only thing he’d really cared about was the cake flavours, Harry deciding to have a tier for every flavour they liked… it was going to be a  _ big _ cake.

It was going to be a  _ big _ wedding.

Eggsy was uncomfortable that too because Harry wanted to do something… extravagant.  Invite every person they knew from anywhere… have this huge blowout…  _ thing. _

Eggsy just wanted his family, his pack and the Kingsman.  That was all the important people in his life. He recognised that maybe that weren’t fair to them but…  _ Christ _ they’d been together for nearly a year if he hadn’t even  _ heard _ of the people they wanted to invite then what was the fucking point?

Good thing they weren’t splitting the venue because there’d be ten people on his side and the other rows of the church packed for his alphas.  It just reminded him that he was a chav from the wrong side of the tracks who’d gotten fucking lucky.

He should tell Harry and Merlin, tell them that it was too much.  But, Harry’d done so much work and he just… couldn’t.

Eggsy was so lost in his thoughts that it took him several blocks to realise he was being followed, someone trailing him a ways back.  Actually, two guys… he brushed his hoodie off his face, turning his face up to the sun. He was about to call Merlin when he caught a glance of one of them, tension unspooling from his spine.

Ryan and Jamal.

He stomped back up the street, both of them looking sheepish.  “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he growled.

Ryan threw up his hands, Jamal leaning in a little bit to defend him  “Our Third asked us to, mate. Don’t make us fucking choose between you.”

“Go home,” Eggsy raged.  “Fucking go home.” He almost told them to pass a message to Harry but that wouldn’t be fair to them.  He called Merlin then ‘cause he weren’t gonna be home on time. Not after that, not with a cold rage in every muscle of his body.

_ “Yes, Eggsy?” _

“Gonna kill our mate, James.  Gonna fucking kill him. You tell him to stay away from me by a mile and don’t call or come looking for me with Daisy because I am  _ armed _ and I cannot guarantee I won’t fucking shoot him.”

_ “Breathe,”  _ Merlin soothed.   _ “Just breathe for a minute, barra, please.” _

Eggsy tried and managed… mostly.  His hands were shaking something fierce and he felt nauseous with disappointment.  Harry used to trust him to protect himself… certainly didn’t mollycoddle him when he wanted to walk up the block.

_ “What did he do?” _

Eggsy sunk to the bench at the park, drawing his knees up but it weren’t comfortable with his belly.  A sob broke loose. Despondent. “I just wanted an hour to myself where I wasn’t escorted like an invalid or staring at the same walls… Harry had Ryan and Jamal tail me.”

_ “Numpty…” _

“And I - “ Eggsy sniffled.  “I’m overwhelmed.”

_ “I know, my King.  I know. I’m trying - “ _

“I don’t want you at Kingsman trying to hunt her down.  I don’t want vengeance. I just want my alphas…” Eggsy could hear the sound of the bullet train.  Merlin leaving work to come to him.

_ “I’m sorry, mo chridhe.  I should be home more.” _

Eggsy knew Merlin was being sincere but Eggsy was spitting mad and ready to take it out on any target.  He and Harry weren’t the ones that had a fucking escort everywhere they went, ever since Song had been spotted they’d both been doubly paranoid and Eggsy couldn’t go to the shops without Roxy, Marcus, Harry, Merlin or Anthony with him.  The one time,  _ the one fucking time _ , he goes out alone he’s stalked.

Eggsy was starting to feel like one of Harry’s butterflies, pinned beneath the glass and he just didn’t fucking know it.

“Three days!  I ain’t seen you proper in three days.  And Harry’s driving me up the wall trying to distract me with wedding stuff.  And I can’t keep nothing down half the time.”

_ “Harry said you were eating fine.” _

Eggsy didn’t answer.  He’d been hiding it because he didn’t want to be fussed over anymore.

_ “So you havenae been?” _

More silence.

_ “Barra…” _

“I know, I fucking know babe but I can’t stand being pampered anymore.  It just… What’s the point of living like this? Feel like I’m trapped by her just the same.”

_ “Please, love, relax for me I will be there soon.” _

The line clicked off and Eggsy rocked himself for the twenty minutes it took Merlin to cross London and get to his side, wrapping himself around Eggsy.  The pheromones made him unspool, leaning back into Merlin’s arms and  _ finally _ feeling comfortable.  “Christ, Alpha.”

“I know.  Three days… I shouldnae have gone so long.  The babes need my pheromones more than that I just… thought I was close.”

“I’m so ‘round the twist about Harry but it ain’t his fault.  He’s trying to handle me and Daisy alone. Can you…?”

Merlin kissed his neck and Eggsy groaned at that simple contact, cock hardening in need for his mate.  “I’ll call him.”

“Tell him he better bring me pecan ice cream from the cart on the corner or I ain’t forgiving him.” 

“I’ll tell him.”  Merlin called, soothing Harry before ringing off, his skin not leaving Eggsy’s the entire time.

“Should be you I’m kicking off with,” Eggsy said softly, melting against Merlin.  “Harry’s just doing his best… trying to keep me happy and calm and we both know that’s impossible if I don’t have your hormones, babe.  But the point stands. You two gotta let me have a few moments of alone time that’s not locked in the bathroom or I’ll go nutters.”

Merlin pressed his lips to Eggsy’s temple.  “Is that everything that’s bothering you…?”

Eggsy whimpered.  “...No…” he confessed.

Harry took that moment to appear, Daisy nowhere in sight - maybe at Ryan’s - and a dish of ice cream in his hand.  He handed it to Eggsy at arm’s distance. Eggsy took it gratefully and patted the table next to him.

“Please, love?  Sit with us?”

Harry nodded, looking more like a kicked puppy than he should be able at his age.

Eggsy took a bite and leaned into Harry’s shoulder - an omega accepting a peace offering from his Alpha.

Harry turned into the touch, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s neck.  Eggsy groaned in pleasure, finally having both his alphas touching him and taking proper care of him.

“I need to be able to go out,” Eggsy declared, finally able to think clearly with the pheromones he needed coursing through his veins.  “I’ll call Merlin and he can watch me on CCTV. I’ll stay in an agreed upon area. Hell, I’ll even take someone with me most times but when I need fresh air I need it and it ain’t fucking fair sending Jamal and Ryan after me.  Ain’t fair making the pack choose who to obey, yeah?”

Harry nodded.

“What else is bothering you, our omega?” Merlin encouraged.

Eggsy flinched from the question.

“Don’t make him, James,” Harry said softly.  “I don’t like that look on his face.”

“It’s just…” Eggsy stammered.  “It’s stupid, yeah? Shouldn’t matter.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and held him.  “If it hurts you, then it matters,” Harry soothed. “No matter how much you wish it did not.”

Eggsy leaned into Harry’s embrace.  “Everyone coming to this wedding… most of them I don’t even know.  I thought… maybe it would be something small. Fancy, sure, because my Alphas are posh as fuck but...I just thought maybe I wouldn’t have to pretend at my own wedding.”

“Why would you have to pretend?” Harry asked, confused.

“That or have everyone looking their nose down at the chav omega from the wrong side of the tracks.  Probably get called a fucking gold digger.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry yelped.  “You are our  _ soulmate _ .  You’ve never - !”

“Ain’t the point, is it?  These people you are inviting don’t  _ know _ me.”

Harry cupped Eggsy’s jaw, turning him so he could gaze into his omega’s eyes.  “I just want to show you off, my love,” Harry breathed reverently. “I just want everyone who has ever met me to see how I love and honour my First… my omega… my mate.”

_ “Christ,” _ Eggsy cursed, blinking back hormonal tears.  “You fucking…! Making me cry in public…!”

Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together, nipping with teeth before his tongue darted out and swirled into Eggsy’s mouth.  He felt so good… Harry… his alpha.

Merlin plucked the ice cream out of Eggsy’s hands a moment before Eggsy tackled Harry to the table, pressing as close as he could with the bulge of his belly in the way.

“I love you,” Harry murmured between desperate kisses.  “I’d put an ad out on Channel Four but…”

“Secret spies…” Eggsy finished as he kissed down Harry’s neck, teeth against the soft skin of his open button down.

“Just so.”

“I fucking love you,” Eggsy murmured, scenting and licking.  “I love you both so fucking much. Make me crazy sometimes, but I love you.”

Harry sat up and Eggsy moved with him but didn’t slide back to his spot, staying right in Harry’s lap.  

Harry grasped him by the short hair at the back of Eggsy’s neck.  “If you want a smaller wedding… Whatever you desire, my omega. I’d be disappointed if it were the three of us and a judge but I don’t wish to be the cause of your discomfort.”

Eggsy shook his head.  “Can it just be family?  Kingsmen family and family family and pack family?  Then you can do whatever. Posh as you like and ridiculous and fancy.  I just… want to be the man you fell in love with at our wedding and not getting looked at sideways for using the wrong fork in front of your public school friends, yeah?”

Harry pressed his lips against Eggsy’s temple.  “Yes. Agreed.”

“Good.  Can we go home now?  I want both my alphas and a long, hot bath.”

Harry palmed over Eggsy’s swollen belly.  “Just the five of us?”

Eggsy grinned and nodded.  “Just the five of us.”


End file.
